¿Mamá, Papá, Padrino?
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Sirius intenta salvar a los Potter pero solo llega a tiempo para tomar el papel de madre, padre y padrino, afrontando una verdad que solo les concierne a él y a Harry, intentará que el niño crezca lo mas normal que se pueda... al cuidado de un merodeador
1. Mas que solo el padrino

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa, yo de nuevo, ahora mismo les puedo dar nombre de autores que tienen más fics que yo XD... jajajajajajajajaa, año nuevo fic nuevo!!! siii, o sea que todavia puedo poner otro jejeje... ya, ya... lean el capi, está lindo...**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de aquella noche, los encabezados de los periódicos pondrían con grandes letras: _Explosión de gas destruye manzanas de casas , Explosión acaba con una familia , Explosión de gas arrasa con decenas de personas y… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es derrotado por Harry Potter , Los Potter mueren …_

Y un joven de 22 años aproximadamente, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra, lo comprobó en una cafetería, donde como cada mañana, recibió _El Profeta_ el diario de la comunidad mágica, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla al leer la primera plana con grandes letras: _ EL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, CAE A MANOS DE HARRY POTTER _, estaba por arrugar con furia el periódico cuando un subtitulo bajo la imagen de la casa de los Potter en la que flotaba una calavera con una serpiente por lengua que se paseaba, enseñaba su bífida lengua y entraba de nuevo a la calavera, le llamó la atención _Los Potter mueren por la traición de un de sus mejores amigos _, más abajo comenzaba la nota, suspiró y la leyó… _La mañana del 1 de noviembre, Peter Pettigrew es apresado por la unidad especial de aurores, le ha sido negado el derecho a juicio, pasará el resto de su vida en una celda de Azkaban, el joven auror Sirius Black ha desaparecido, se le busca para otorgarle la segunda orden de Merlín… _

--Bla, bla, bla… orden de Merlín… ¡Ja!, como si necesitara eso, aunque los galeones que ofrecen, no nos harían falta… ¿verdad pequeño? --en un susurro habló pensativo mirando la imagen de Pettigrew que pataleaba intentando soltarse, después miró el pequeño bulto de mantas que tenía sobre el regazo --el beso del dementor deberían darle --suspiró, dejó algunas monedas sobre la mesa, dobló el periódico sobre su brazo y después de acomodarse el bulto con cuidado, empezó a caminar lentamente, pensativo, como si el movimiento de cada pie, le doliera…

Sirius Black se sentía morir al caminar y alejarse inconscientemente de lo que había sido su vida, el corazón se le había astillado y poco a poco se desmoronaba, el bulto que llevaba contra el pecho se movía, le daba algunas palmadas y volvía a estarse quieto, él sonreía entre la tristeza y el dolor que lo invadía… se había equivocado al juzgar a su amigo, quizá si iba con Remus y se disculpaba podría aliviar un poco de esa culpa que no lo dejaba, pero cuando estaba por desaparecer hacia la casa de su amigo, el bulto empezó a dar de patadas y emitir lo que parecían roncos balbuceos, Sirius corrió hacia un callejón oscuro, montó en una enorme motocicleta y con un fuerte _RUUUM _se elevó hasta rozar las nubes con las llantas, entonces quitó un poco las mantas, al instante se topó con una sonrisa inocente, se limpió las lágrimas que salieron al ver a ese pequeño sonreírle.

--Hola Harry --el niño le regresó una sonrisa y miró asombrado a su alrededor mientras empezaba a hacer ruidos como el del motor de la motocicleta --sí pequeño¿recuerdas que te había prometido pasearte en mi moto? --intentó sonreírle pero la voz de Lily asegurándole que eso pasaría solo sobre su cadáver, se lo impidió.

Sirius le pasó una mano por el estomago a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza, el niño palmeó los gruesos brazos de su padrino y rió, Sirius suspiró y siguió mirando hacia el frente…

--Mamá

Ese balbuceó le cayó como agua fría sobre la espalda, tragó saliva y bajó la mirada encontrándose con una ansiosa mirada esmeralda.

-- ¿Qui-quieres a mamá? --el pequeño asintió eufórico --no está pequeño, ahora te vas a quedar con tío Sirius --le intentó sonreír, pero le salió una extraña mueca que a Harry le pareció graciosa porque rió

--Papa

-- ¿Tú papá?

Harry negó rápido

--No te entiendo Harry

--Pa-pa --deletreó serio, Sirius sonrió de lado

-- ¿Tienes hambre? --el niño asintió --eh ahí el problema, no tengo mamila para darte… salimos de Londres --anunció mirando una especie de brújula que tenía cerca del acelerador, era un triangulo de oro con tres manecillas y ninguna letra --bien, no puedo pronunciar el nombre de este lugar --dijo inclinando un poco la motocicleta empezando a descender --pero nos deben dar algo de comer --envolvió a Harry, pero solo le duró un par de segundos pues el niño se quitaba todo lo que le cayera sobre la cabeza --te van a reconocer Harry, bueno… --le miró la cicatriz y la cubrió con un poco de cabello, por fortuna aún no se lo habían cortado… aterrizaron un par de minutos después, dejó la moto en un callejón tras unos botes para basura, le echó algunos hechizos, al salir del callejón se puso la capucha y metió al niño dentro de su capa, Harry reía empujando la tela a su alrededor y mirando como ésta regresaba haciendo ondas que le parecían graciosas.

Sirius caminó con lentitud mirando cada anuncio… todo estaba cerrado, todos estaban de fiesta, preguntó a algunos aldeanos, todos lo felicitaron y siguieron danzando y bebiendo, minutos después se molestó de verlos reír y divertirse, mientras un niño había quedado huérfano… sus amigos habían muerto y en lugar de lamentarlo, todos, egoístas, se divertían… regresó echando pestes ahogadas para que Harry no lo escuchara… agarró con más fuerza a Harry y montó de nuevo en su motocicleta. El niño siguió jugando bajo la capa por media hora, después de la cual empezó a llorar desconsolado…

--Sigues con hambre… ¿Qué te doy?, si solo hubiera sacado algo más… ¿sabes quien vive a unas horas de aquí? --preguntó con una enorme sonrisa --sip --dijo entusiasmado --el buen Moony, él nos dará algo para que comas y no nos delatará --dio vuelta al oeste y aceleró

Harry se quedó dormido unos minutos después, Sirius agradeció eso pues el llanto del niño empezaba a desesperarlo. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró lo que él hubiera deseado, pues dos horas después Harry despertó y de nuevo lloró, solo que ahora pataleaba enojado y quizá desesperado, Sirius volvió a acelerar intentando llegar a casa de Remus lo más pronto que pudiera.

En dos ocasiones tuvo que hacer algunas piruetas pues Harry en su pataleo se le había resbalado y con el corazón en la mano lo atrapaba, por fortuna era mago y hábil con la motocicleta, cuando casi se le escapaba de nuevo, se quitó el cinturón y haciéndole algunos agujeros al pantalón de mezclilla de Harry, lo pasó, después se lo abrochó a su pantalón, por lo menos así, no tenía peligro de caerse.

--Por fin… ahí, mira Harry… ahí vive Moony --exclamó lo más feliz que había estado en meses, aterrizaron al inicio de una calle empedrada, Harry había dejado de llorar al ver a unos perros juguetear en una casa, balbuceaba entusiasmado señalándolos --no creo que Moony esté festejando --suspiró al llegar al final de la calle, las casas se habían terminado varios metros atrás… con un rayo de varita abrió la verja y fue hasta la puerta trasera, donde respiró hondo, agarró en brazos a Harry quien había vuelto a llorar en cuanto los perros se le hubieran perdido de vista, hacía cerca de quince minutos

Sirius abrazó a Harry todo lo que el cinturón se lo permitía y fue hacia la puerta, le pasó la mano por el cabello al niño

--Imposible… --negó mirando que no había podido aplanarle ni un poco el cabello y llamó a la puerta, Harry se empezaba a poner rojo del llanto…

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente, un joven que debía ser de la edad de Sirius apareció con su varita en ristre, tenía unas grandes ojeras y algunos rastros de cabello más claro que el resto del castaño…

-- ¿Sirius?... ¿Harry?... pero

-- ¿Podemos pasar?, siempre tan amable moony --saludó Sirius empujando al hombre y entrando apresuradamente, Remus miró la motocicleta, cerró la puerta y fue hacia Sirius que estaba de pie en medio de la cocina… cuando se paró frente a él, Harry guardó silencio mirándolo, Remus miraba fijamente a Sirius…

-- ¿Qué demo…? --intentó decir Remus, pero Harry lo interrumpió lanzándosele encima, Remus le sonrió -- pero… --murmuró cuando no podía agarrar bien a Harry, su mirada dorada siguió el cinturón de la parte trasera del pantalón de Harry hasta el pantalón de Sirius, enarcó una ceja y miró a su amigo

--Bueno… creo que tiene hambre y… se me resbaló dos veces --explicó Sirius como niño, Remus no puedo evitar sonreír, le regresó a Harry y respiró hondo

--Ve a la estancia, prepararé algo y lo llevaré, anda… ¿ya puede usar vaso, no?, porque biberón no tengo --Sirius se alzó de hombros y salió de la cocina

Era una casa humilde, pero realmente acogedora… se dejó caer en un sillón después de quitarse el cinto, dejó a Harry en el piso y él estiró los brazos bajo su cabeza, cerró los ojos y se sentó de un brinco ante el chillido de Harry, lo miró… lloraba sentado en el piso, incluso lo escuchaba algo ronco… lo agarró y lo miró más de cerca

--Pequeño, tío Remus prepara comida… espe… --se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, Harry había gritado más fuerte, sintió que los oídos le palpitaban con dolor

--Wa-wa… pa-pa --balbuceaba lastimeramente el niño sentado en el regazo de Sirius, éste lo miraba a punto de acompañarlo en su llanto --wa-wa… pa-pa --Sirius solo lo miraba

Cinco minutos después de lo mismo, Remus gritaba desde la cocina que calmara al niño, Sirius gritó que no sabía que hacer y Remus se puso a regañarlo…

-- ¡Así está mejor! --gritó Remus cuando un par de minutos después, el llanto había desaparecido --Sirius, no te puedes quejar por la sopa --Remus salía quince minutos después con una charola, con tres tazones de sopa de pollo con verduras, dos cervezas de mantequilla y un vaso con leche, casi se le cae la charola al ver a un enorme perro negro que gemía lastimeramente mientras un bebé de revuelto cabello azabache le jalaba las orejas, le habría el hocico y al dejarlo caer lo hacía morderse la lengua, mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza, ahogó una carcajada y dejó la charola sobre la mesita de té

El llanto de Harry se dejó oír de nuevo, cuando el perro desaparecía y en su lugar Sirius lo llevaba a la cocina para lavarle por lo menos las manos, Remus tomó su plato y se acomodó en su sillón favorito… casi tira la sopa cuando después de cinco minutos, Sirius salía estilando agua y Harry reía en sus brazos

--No digas nada --advirtió acercándose, Remus sonrió y empezó a comer

Algo que resultó casi imposible para Sirius que por lógica dio de comer a Harry, quien después haber recibido cinco cucharadas completas y aumentado el ego de su padrino… empezó a dar manotazos soltando estridentes carcajadas cuando algún trozo de verdura iba a parar a la cabeza de Sirius, o gran parte del caldo del plato caía sobre su padrino cuando intentaba evitar que saliera corriendo… hasta que Sirius estuvo bañado en caldo con un poco de arroz en la ropa y verduras con pollo en la cabeza, Harry negó y tomó el vaso con leche, cuando Sirius suspiraba dejando el plato en la mesa y se disponía a comer, el niño le estiró los brazos lo más que podía pues abrazaba el vaso también, Sirius lo miró, sonrió y lo agarró, Harry se acomodó de tal forma que pudo beber una gran parte de la leche del vaso mientras la otra parte caía sobre Sirius, mismo que ya se había resignado… Remus se levantó y fue a preparar una habitación, Sirius no quería separarse del niño…

--Listo amigo… puedes ir a acostarlo y creo que deberías ir a descansar tú también…

--Gracias moony… oye --Remus que recogía todo lo miró --quería… pues… disculparme por haber creído que…

--Eso ha quedado olvidado amigo --le sonrió Remus sinceramente --ahora ve a descansar

Sirius asintió y miró al niño que se abrazaba a él, abrazándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, subió las escaleras…

Muy temprano por la mañana, Sirius despertó y bajó a la cocina donde ya se escuchaba el ruido del desayuno

--Buenos días Remus

--Buenos Sirius¿Qué tal la noche?

--Reparadora en verdad --contestó apartando una silla del desayunador para sentarse

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer? --dio vuelta al hot cake

-- ¿Con Harry?... cuidarlo, soy su tutor

--Pero…

--Sí, sé que el profesor Dumbledore quiere dejarlo con su familia materna… pero no lo dejaré… esos muggles no querían a Lily, no querrán a Harry

--Pero Sirius…

--Pero nada Remus… Harry vivirá conmigo, nos iremos lejos… volveremos quizá, cuando Harry vaya a Hogwarts… --Remus había terminado de hacer decenas de hot cakes y se giró hacia Sirius --lo prometí… puedes venir con nosotros

--Sabes que no… mi estado… sería solo una carga…

--Remus, sabes que no…

--Sirius --suspiró, apartó una silla y se sentó junto a su amigo --me quedaré… los cubriré, conozco un hechizo que los ocultará, incluso ante Albus Dumbledore --Sirius le sonrió

Desayunaron contando anécdotas, derramaron algunas lágrimas al recordar a James bromeando, a Lily reprendiéndolos, sus lágrimas desaparecieron al escuchar el llanto de Harry al despertar y encontrarse solo… el niño comió solo todo medio hot cake, tomó leche y después de empacar las sobras y leche, montaron de nuevo en la motocicleta. Remus se quedó en el patio mirando como el punto que sabía eran Sirius y Harry desaparecía rápidamente. El timbre sonó y fue a atender…

--Buenos días profesor Dumbledore¿Qué lo trae por aquí? --sonrió mirando a un anciano alto de largos cabellos y barbas canas, sus ojos azules tras esas gafas de media luna miraron a su antiguo pupilo…

---------------

Cinco horas después aún volaban atravesando las nubes, Harry sujeto por el cinturón de Sirius palmeaba sus piernas y todo lo que tenía enfrente, presionaba todo botón que se le atravesaba, le había llamado la atención un lindo y enorme botón rojo fuera de su alcance, disimuladamente se movió, Sirius lo miraba de reojo y seguía consultando su brújula, Harry se deslizaba, cuando por fin tuvo a su alcance el botón, lo presionó con toda su fuerza, el escape soltó humo demasiado negro, se escuchó un ruido extraño y la moto empezó a dar piruetas hacia atrás, Sirius intentó agarrar a Harry pero el niño gritaba entusiasmado colgando sobre él, el animago respiró hondo y agradeciendo al cinturón se estiró para tocar de nuevo el botón, sonrió al lograrlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que el botón estaba atascado y seguían girando y Harry riendo, Sirius sacó su varita e intentó arreglarlo todo, miró a su alrededor al escuchar un clic, no había nada raro… se escuchó otro clic y por fin dio con el hechizo adecuado… respiró tranquilo cuando la moto volvió a la normalidad.

--No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero fue divertido¿no enano?... ¿enano?... ¿Harry? --preguntó en un hilo de voz, tragó saliva con dificultad y miró hacia abajo, acababa de escuchar la risa del niño --no puede, Harry no puede haber… --volvió a tragar saliva, señaló el punta del cinturón y hacia abajo, negó convencido, cambió la dirección y en menos de un segundo la motocicleta caía en picada -- ¡HARRY! --gritó girando la cabeza hacia arriba, enderezó la moto y esperó a que el niño bajara… --Harry --en cuento lo tuvo en sus brazos lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry reía y aplaudía --bien, por lo menos aprendiste a aplaudir --sonrió, y volvieron a tomar su camino -- huele extraño --murmuró Sirius casi media hora después, miró a Harry que tenía una rara expresión de concentración extrema, se alzó de hombros y asegurando que el niño estaba por dormirse, miró una vez más la brújula… llegarían poco después del amanecer y el olor se incrementaba… incluso buscó algunos pájaros, pero estaban solo ellos y las nubes, ignoró el olor y siguió conduciendo… --bueno, esto está raro --murmuró diez minutos después

--Ca-ca --dijo Harry con expresión de asco

-- ¿Ah?

Harry sacó la lengua dando a entender que algo le daba asco, se removió incomodo y miró con ojos vidriosos a su padrino, Sirius le revolvió el cabello, olfateó un poco, se alzó de hombros y siguió con la vista al frente… quince minutos después, durante los que Harry no dejó de removerse, el niño soltó el llanto, Sirius sacó el biberón, Harry le dio un manotazo enojado y lo tiró por un lado

--Genial… como no me de cuenta a la próxima te quedas sin comer --masculló invocando la mamila -- ¿Qué tienes bebé? --Harry se movía y lloraba entre balbuceos, pero Sirius seguía sin entender --Harry --se quejó de nuevo, el niño tenía casi media hora llorando y él seguía sin entenderle -- ¿Qué tienes enano?

Harry dejó de llorar, hipó un par de veces y posó sus enrojecidas esmeraldas en los ojos de su padrino, abrió lentamente la boca…

-- Ca-ca… fushi --arrugó la nariz, Sirius sonrió recordando que Lily hacía lo mismo cuando… detuvo sus pensamientos y miró al niño, negó sonriente, levantó a Harry hasta su nariz y casi inmediatamente lo apartó --el olor viene de ti --murmuró aterrado girando al niño, le pareció que el niño enarcaba una ceja y una vocecita parecida a la de Harry apareció en su cabeza _ hasta ahora te das cuenta pedazo de… _-- ¿y ahora que hago? --Harry volvió a llorar, Sirius aún sin creerlo tentó el trasero de Harry --tibio y pesado --dijo a punto de llorar --aún falta mucho para llegar… no conozco a nadie aquí --agregó mirando su brújula --algún centro comercial en el que comprar pañales y… debe haber…

Aterrizaron a las afueras de una imponente ciudad, Sirius no se interesó en saber el nombre, aceleró hasta entrar a la ciudad y casi media hora después encontró una tienda que rogaba vendieran pañales y tuvieran algún baño… sus ruegos fueron escuchados, sin conocer muy bien la moneda muggle, ni lo que debía comprar… gastó todo lo que Remus le había dado, con el carrito lleno fue hasta el baño, Harry seguía llorando…

--A ver… --tomó al niño en sus brazos y miró a su alrededor, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, las mujeres le sonreían coquetamente cuando salían, Sirius intentaba sonreírles, pero el que Harry llorara y pataleara desesperado, no le ayudaba

--Quizá si le quita el pantalón --sugirió una jovencita rubia

-- ¿Sabes cambiar un pañal? --Sirius la miró esperanzado -- te puedo pagar --la chica le sonrió

--Hola pequeño --se acercó a Harry extendiéndole los brazos, pero Harry se aferró al cuello de Sirius

--Enano por favor, te va a cambiar

--No me conoce, es normal… si gusta le digo, usted cámbielo… primero recuéstelo ahí --le indicó una especie de camilla empotrada en la pared, Sirius la miró desolado, lo sentó y con cuidado y después de empujarlo varias veces recostó a Harry, el niño lo miró esperando --baje el pantalón del niño o si desea quíteselo es más fácil --Sirius siguió las instrucciones de la muchacha, se tapó la nariz con ambas manos cuando le quitó el pantalón y la piernas del niño se separaron, tragó saliva mirando el pañal --desabróchelo --Sirius asintió y con lentitud quitó las cintas, miró a la muchacha ella asintió y tuvo que quitar la parte frontal del pañal, intentó ahogar el vómito, volvió a poner en su lugar el pedazo del pañal y corrió hacia un cubículo, la chica sonrió e intentó cambiar el pañal a Harry pero el niño se ponía de pie justo en el momento en que Sirius salía recargándose en la puerta, corrió hacia Harry cuando el niño brincaba al vacío

--Te tengo, Harry… pero no me vuelvas a… --se miró la mano, intentó taparse la boca pero lo evitó justo a tiempo, no quiso ver el color de lo que le cubría casi toda la mano -- ¿hay agua caliente, cierto? --preguntó con voz de ultratumba, la muchacha asintió --no te muevas Harry --pidió Sirius serio, el niño lo miró atento, con ojos cerrados Sirius fue hacia el lavabo y abriendo el grifo a todo lo que se podía metió la mano, unos segundos después metió la otra mano y las frotó --quieto --dijo mirando de reojo a Harry que se disponía a seguir un gusanito, el niño se giró hacia él y lo miró --bien… ahora… --Sirius miró a Harry, se inclinó un poco y le quitó la playera, Harry lo veía curioso, Sirius puso la playera de Harry en el lavabo y abrió la llave del agua caliente, se aseguró de que la temperatura fuera buena y agarró a Harry que feliz balbuceó algo que Sirius no supo si se refería a su mamá o quería macarrón

--Gracias por la ayuda --le sonrió a la chica, ella asintió y sonriendo salió del baño, él se giró hacia el niño que jugaba alegre… --bueno, creo que te compré algo de ropa por aquí --dijo Sirius cuando Harry empezaba a bostezar, lo sacó y después de asegurarse que no había nadie, con un simple movimiento de varita, de pie le puso el pañal y lo secó.

Después de vestir a Harry, lo sentó de nuevo en el carrito y sonrientes, salieron del lugar, en un callejón Sirius se encargó de encoger las bolsas, meterlas a una mochila que había sacado de la casa Potter y montando en la moto, volvieron a surcar el cielo…

--Después de todo, no salió tan mal, mi primer cambio de pañal --sonrió Sirius mirando dormir plácidamente a Harry

------------------------------

Una puerta se abrió entre la oscuridad, algunos pasos titubeantes se escucharon ahogados en la alfombra, una sombra fue hasta el hombre que dormía con una mano fuera de la cama, con cuidado la mano fue movida por una mano más pequeña, el hombre balbuceó algo y se giró…

--Papi… papi

Sirius abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo, dibujó media sonrisa al mirar al niño que movía su mano

-- ¿Qué… qué pasa Harry? --preguntó con voz ronca

--Tuve un sueño feo

-- ¿A sí? --el niño asintió

--Un home guilaba… una mujel y… … --Sirius se sentó de un brinco --y se deían… papi

Sirius abrazó al niño rápidamente, se limpió algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon, ya hacía un año de eso…

-- ¿Quiedo mimíd aquí?

--Sí pequeño acomódate, voy por un poco de agua¿sí?

Desde la puerta miró al niño que se arropaba y tomaba su almohada, respiró hondo y fue hacia la cocina… un año… mañana los Potter cumplían un año de muertos. En ocasiones pensaba que traicionaba a su hermano al permitir que Harry le dijera "papá", pero no podía decirle a un niño de dos años que él no era su padre, lo haría, cuando Harry pudiera entender… y entonces, hablaría de nuevo con Remus, cuando Harry supiera todo, podrían volver al mundo de los magos…

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius despertó de golpe, no podía respirar y tampoco abrir los ojos, empezó a patalear y tirar manotazos desesperado, unos segundos después se detuvo y escuchó atento una carcajada y algo botaba sobre su abdomen, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada pesado sobre los ojos y los abrió… Harry le regalaba una radiante sonrisa…

--Buenos días pequeño

--Hola

--Al baño y…

--Noooo --Harry bajó rápidamente de la cama y salió corriendo, Sirius se sentó y sonrió, se estiró, intentó aplanarse un poco el cabello revuelto y con una pantufla fue tras el niño

-- ¡Harry, anda… al baño! --aguzó el oído, pero el niño ya había aprendido y podía asegurar que retenía la respiración -- ¡el primero que llegue al baño tiene un gran chocolate! --gritó en medio del pasillo, casi al instante una sombra negra le pasó por un lado, sonrió y siguió a Harry que ya había llegado al baño -- ¿estás listo? --preguntó abriendo la puerta, su sonris se borró en el instante en que espuma… mucha espuma le cubrió los pies --Harry --susurró incrédulo, no había tardado ni dos minutos en llegar y Harry estaba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete y chapoteaba soltando carcajadas, suspiró y fue hacia él… movió su varita, la espuma se fue y metió al niño en la tina…

Media hora después, Sirius salía con Harry envuelto en una toalla, su pantufla hacía ruidos que al niño le parecían graciosos pues reía, Sirius murmuraba mientras intentaba que su pantalón no mojara todo, rodó los ojos un par de segundos después y se lo quitó, también la camisa y fue hacia la habitación del niño… temía que el ser padre era peor conforme los hijos crecían…

------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta era aporreada con verdaderas ganas, Sirius que casi caía del sillón al haber estado tomando una siesta, sacó su varita y corrió hacia la puerta…

--Diga --intentó aparentar desconcierto, pero resultó verdadero al ver a un hombre enorme, de poblado bigote y reluciente calva que sostenía algo en su mano derecha, guardó discretamente su varita y miró la mano del hombre, un niño pequeño de no más de cuatro años, cabello negro y muy alborotado, miraba interesado las agujetas de sus zapatos… nuevos… que debían estar bajo todo ese barro que lo cubría

-- ¿Es su hijo? --preguntó una voz gruesa

Sirius miró al niño y después al sujeto… asintió

--Todas mis petunias están arrancadas --Sirius siguió la mano del hombre, hacia la derecha, ahí después de su casa, un jardín o lo que quedaba de él, ahora siguió la mano del hombre que apuntaba hacia la calle --llevo a pelusa --Sirius enarcó una ceja --al veterinario, mi pobre minino tiene rotas dos patas --aclaró el hombre sonando su nariz, dejó a Harry mientras guardaba su pañuelo, Sirius miró penetrante al niño y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entrara, algo que obedeció corriendo después de dar un rápido "_gracias",_Sirius rodó los ojos

--Lo que quiso decir fue que lo lamentaba señor Dúaj y por favor, mándeme los gastos, los cubriré --dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa, el hombre calvo se balanceó graciosamente hacia su camioneta, Sirius aún sonriendo cerró la puerta -- ¡HARRY JAMES! --su sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una mueca de molestia mientras casi corría hacia la estancia

-- ¡No tuve nada que ver con el gato! --aseguró Harry de pie recargado sobre el respaldo del sofá para ver bien a Sirius

--No te pares sobre los sillones

Harry se sentó y miró al frente

--Creí que estabas en tu habitación… estudiando… --Harry empezó a jugar con sus pulgares

--Casi tengo cinco años

--Eso lo sé

--Ya estoy grande para que me castigues en el rincón

Sirius abrió la boca intentando comprender, una sonrisa extraña apareció mientras contemplaba a Harry seguir con sus pulgares

--Entonces pasaremos a las nalgadas --anunció mirándolo fijamente, Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente

--No tan grande --dijo olvidando sus pulgares

--Harry… --Sirius se arrodilló junto al niño y puso las manos sobre las rodillas, Harry puso sus manos sobre las de su padre -- ¿Qué tienes contra el señor Dúaj? --Harry rehuyó la mirada de Sirius --hijo…

--No me vas a creer

--Pues invéntate algo creíble

--No es inventado

Sirius al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Harry, se sentó en la mesa de té y levantó con una mano la cara del pequeño

--Dímelo Harry…

--Es que… --Harry volvió con sus pulgares --... yo estaba jug… estudiando --Sirius sonrió --y… estaba en el jardín --aclaró mirando a Sirius, éste asintió comprensivo --una víbora --el rostro del animago cambió rápido --era un bebé… me dijo que jugara con ella y jugamos al escondite… ella fue hacia el jardín del señor puaj…

--Dúaj

--Sí él --se alzó de hombros y miró a su padre en espera del veredicto

Sirius respiró hondo un par de veces y miró al niño

--Ve a terminar tu tarea Harry

Harry bajó del sofá y corrió a las escaleras

-- ¿Me crees papá? --preguntó en el tercer escalón justo cuando Sirius se dejaba caer en un sillón

--Sí Harry… --murmuró preocupado --...pero no se lo digas a nadie¿de acuerdo?

--Sí papá… te quiero

--Yo también te quiero hijo…

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	2. Lucy

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Juro solemnemente que trabajo en los demás fics, que debo son muchos... no es mi culpa tener tantos... esperen, sí es mi culpa... jajajajajaja, XD lean el capi y dejen reviews :D**_

* * *

-- ¡Arriba Harry! --Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación sonriente --recuerda que iremos de campa… --amplió su sonrisa al ver la cama echa un lío, movió su varita y todo quedó perfecto, salió del cuarto y fue hacia la cocina, el niño debía estar desayunando 

Media hora después, la casa estaba totalmente desordenada… Harry no aparecía por ninguna parte y Sirius al borde de un ataque recorría el vecindario…

--No puede ser, no puede haberme pasado¿pero cómo demonios ocurrió? --mascullaba Sirius entrando de nuevo a su casa, se recargó en la puerta mirando el recibidor -- ¿en verdad no podré cuidar de un niño?, voy a tener que llamarle al profesor… --detuvo su charla y como un perro que capta un delicioso filete, olisqueó un poco, siguió el olor hasta la estancia --Harry --susurró mirando el sofá frente a él donde un pequeño de no más de cinco años dormía… lo miró detenidamente, estaba lleno de barro, de pies a cabeza, sobre la mesita estaban unas gafas redondas partidas por la mitad, respiró aliviado y con cariño movió al niño, éste balbuceó y se acomodó, Sirius tomó las gafas y se sentó en la mesita --Harry, despierta

-- ¿Papá? --el niño frotándose un ojo se sentó, entornó los ojos para mirar mejor a su padre --se rompieron mis gafas

--Las compré ayer Harry

--Sí, lo siento --murmuró bajando la mirada, el tono con lo que Sirius había hablado era serio, Harry sabía que no estaba nada contento

-- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

--Es que… pues… yo… no… eh…

--Deja de balbucear

-- ¿Estás molesto?

--Claro que estoy molesto --rugió Sirius poniéndose de pie, Harry se encogió en el sofá, tocó con su varita las gafas de Harry y después de arreglarlas se las dio, el niño se las puso sin levantar la vista, Sirius lo taladraba con la mirada --ve a ducharte, tenemos mucho de que hablar

--Es que yo...

-- ¿Tú…?

--Pues…

--No quiero pretextos, date un baño y me esperas en tu habitación --zanjó encaminándose a la cocina, Harry asintió y con cuidado bajó del sofá, encogió la pierna derecha al pisar y rengueando fue hacia la escalera, Sirius arrugó el entrecejo al girarse para comprobar que el niño obedeciera -- ¿Qué te pasó?

Ante la pregunta, Harry intentó caminar bien inmediatamente, pero no pudo dar ni medio paso y soltó un grito de dolor, Sirius se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y subir a bañarlo, Harry rehuía la mirada de Sirius, y éste intentaba verlo a los ojos.

Al llegar al baño y quitarle el pantalón, los ojos del animago casi salen de sus cuencas al ver una enorme cortada llena de lodo a lo largo de la pierna de Harry, miró al niño, Harry miró el lavabo, Sirius negó con la cabeza y siguió desvistiéndolo…

-- ¿Qué te pa…? --el timbre lo interrumpió, miró a Harry, él seguía viendo el grifo, lo dejó en la bañera y fue a atender la puerta

Harry miró la puerta del baño cerrarse, sin poner atención a lo que hacía, se puso a quitarse el barro del cuerpo, de buena gana cerraría la puerta con llave si estuviera seguro de que su padre no podría abrirla, eso, y que no podía moverse muy bien con la pierna lastimada. En la planta baja se cerró la puerta principal con un golpe que Harry reconoció pues se encogió en la bañera, los pasos de Sirius subiendo las escaleras y después acercándose al cuarto de baño, hacían tragar gordo al niño… como cachorro regañado miró la molesta mirada de Sirius quien cerró la puerta después de entrar, fue hasta Harry y lo terminó de bañar en silencio. Quince minutos después, lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevó a su habitación, sacó un overol corto de mezclilla y una playera verde, lo puso sobre la cama y fue hacia la ventana.

El niño miró a su padre, y empezó a vestirse. Cuando estuvo vestido, Sirius volvió a la cama y se sentó en un extremo, Harry lo miraba atentamente, Sirius sacó unas botellitas de su pantalón, las dejó sobre la mesita de noche, miró al niño por algunos segundos y tomando un trozo de algodón, lo mojó en la primer botella; Harry se mordió un labio para evitar gritar cuando el frío líquido entraba en su herida. Sirius siguió curándolo en silencio, Harry temía que no le volviera a hablar, pero tampoco se animaba a hablar él…

--Papá… --tartamudeó cuando Sirius le envolvía la pierna con una venda azul, Sirius levantó la mirada -- ¿no me vas a regañar?

Ocultó una sonrisa y siguió mirando a Harry, en verdad se parecía a James, no solo en el cabello revuelto…

--Dime donde estabas

--En… el… parque --contestó esforzándose por no mirar la cama

-- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?

-- ¿Que no salga solo de casa?

--Exactamente

--Es que Christopher me iba a dar... una cosa --no pudo más y miró atentamente la colcha bajo él

--Ajá… ¿y cómo terminaste con las gafas rotas, lleno de barro y con esa cortada en la pierna?

--Después llegaron Alan y sus amigos y…

--Te peleaste con ellos

--Insultaron a Anne, me dijeron huérfano y se burlaron --Harry levantó rápidamente la cabeza, Sirius pudo ver la misma chispa que se miraba en los ojos de James

--Cuando estabas en la bañera, llamó la madre de Alan, dijo que le habías reventado la boca

--De una patada, estaba sobre Christ, él me empujó y caí en un charco de fango, había botellas rotas

--Por la tarde estarás bien, descansa un poco

-- ¿Iremos al campamento entonces?

Sirius lo miró detenidamente por algunos segundos, respiró hondo y se puso de pie

--No señor, usted está castigado

Las esmeraldas de Harry se abrieron hasta más no poder, su boca cayó de forma graciosa, Sirius se giró para que no lo viera sonreír y se encaminó a la puerta

--Mantendré fresco el lodo del sofá, cuando estés bien lo limpiarás

--Pero el campamento…

--Dime la razón del castigo Harry --se giró con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, la giró y entreabrió, Harry lo miró

-- ¿Por qué me peleé?

--No exactamente¿Qué te he dicho de las peleas?

--Si me agreden, que me defienda

--Sí

--Entonces, porque… --Sirius lo miraba con atención -- ¿...salí sin permiso?

--Así es, descansa, no salgas de la cama hasta la hora de la comida

--Sí papá

Sirius salió y dejó entreabierta la puerta, no le gustaba castigarlo, en realidad esa era la segunda vez que lo hacía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, en realidad era la primera… pero se había llevado un gran susto, tendría que mejorar la seguridad de la casa, y él que pensaba que era impenetrable pero para el gran Harry Potter… no terminó el pensamiento, una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro… "_El gran Harry Potter"_, así lo debían conocer en el mundo mágico, no sabía si quería que su niño se enfrentara a todo eso, además, tenía que encontrar la forma y el momento de decirle que… él no era su padre…

Harry empezaba a aburrirse, y solo llevaba tres minutos solo en su habitación, todos los juguetes estaban regados por el piso y no los alcanzaba, maldijo a Alan… miró hacia la puerta, temía que su padre lo hubiera escuchado… de no haber sido por él, habría llegado antes de que su padre despertara y no lo habría atrapado, además, se quedaría sin acampar, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero parecía divertido, así festejaría su cumpleaños, en unos días cumpliría cinco años… ya era todo un niño grande… miró el reloj que tenía en la pared junto a la puerta…

--El palito grande está en el… --se acomodó en la cama --...12… el pequeño en el 9… y para comer debe estar el grande en el 12… ajá, y el pequeño en el 2… --se miró los dedos --falta mucho… ¿me pregunto si mi papá estará durmiendo? --murmuró pensativo, se palpó la pierna y sonrió al comprobar que prácticamente estaba curado, por eso adoraba la magia, aunque no lo pudiera compartir con sus amigos

Sirius miraba fijamente el sofá, debía recordar el hechizo que necesitaba… tenía que mantener el lodo como estaba para que Harry lo quitara, empezaba a arrepentirse de ese castigo, el ruido de lo que sabía era cristal en el piso, lo hizo dar un brinco…

-- ¡Harry, como estés fuera de la cama, una nalgada te va a bastar para obedecerme! --gritó negando sonriente, sabía que era Harry, sabía que estaba fuera de la cama y sabía que no le daría ninguna nalgada, se dio por vencido, limpió el sofá y fue a la cocina, necesitaba ver el catalogo para pedir vía lechuza el regalo del niño…

Harry se dejó caer en la cama de brazos cruzados, casi lo atrapan y no había encontrado los caramelos que su padre guardaba para halloween

Muy lejos de ese valle apacible y casi totalmente muggle, en un imponente castillo, exactamente en un despacho circular con algunos cachivaches que silbaban y hacían ruidos extraños, un anciano de largos cabellos plateados, miraba fijamente una vasija de piedra, de vez en cuando respiraba hondo, levantó la mirada cuando la puerta de su despacho se abría, con un gesto de su mano invitó a sentar al joven hombre que entraba

-- ¿Aún no tiene nada?

--Remus, sé bien que lo preguntas por educación, por parecer interesado, pero deseas que te diga que no…

Lupin le sonrió a su antiguo profesor mientras se sentaba, Albus Dumbledore guardó la vasija de piedra y volvió tras su escritorio

--Remus, Harry debería estar con sus tíos, ahí tiene una gran protección, ahí no podrá…

--Profesor, Harry debe estar con su tutor, Sirius es su padrino y tutor

--Conoces al joven Black, creciste con él, sabes como es de impulsivo, de…

--Señor, con todo respeto, Harry no podría tener un mejor tutor que Sirius Black

--No quise ofenderlo… pero pensé que me comprenderías…

--Comprenda usted profesor --dijo Lupin con calma --Voldemort despareció, sé que no murió y que no se irá para siempre señor, pero dejemos que Harry crezca tranquilo, que viva una vida normal…

--Pero el problema Remus… es que… si Harry no tiene la vida adecuada, no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir… la vida de Harry Potter no es una vida normal… --explicó al anciano mientras en sus ojos brillaba una chispa extraña, Lupin lo miró, no había comprendido mucho…

---------------------

--Harry, hora de come… no de nuevo --murmuró Sirius de pie en la puerta de la habitación del niño, la cama estaba vacía -- ¡HARRY! --gritó en el pasillo, volvía a molestarse

-- ¡Papá¡ayúdame! --el grito de Harry le borró cualquier rastro de molestia -- ¡Papá por favor! --ese grito parecía desesperado, estaba seguro de que lloraba y que provenía del ático, sin averiguar más corrió hacia ahí.

Al llegar al ático con varita en ristre dispuesto a batirse contra quien se le pusiera enfrente, se frenó de golpe en la puerta… efectivamente, Harry estaba ahí, pero no como se lo había imaginado

--Papá --sollozó el niño mirando su salvación, Sirius se quedó en la puerta, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Harry --ayúdame

Sirius respiró hondo y se acercó a Harry, pateó el muñeco del tamaño del niño y lo tomó en brazos, Harry se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, Sirius intentó tranquilizarlo pasándole su mano por el cabello mientras miraba el payaso cubierto por una frazada negra, que aún movía los pies y los brazos estirados, los ojos rojos le brillaban, movió su varita desactivando el juguete, y con Harry hipando y sollozando en brazos regresó al comedor

-- ¡Noo! --Harry se aferró más a él al sentir que Sirius lo separaba

--Harry por favor, vamos a comer…

--No tengo hambre, no me dejes

--Yo sí tengo hambre, solo te voy a dejar en la silla y yo voy a ir frente a ti

--No por favor papá

--Harry era solo un muñeco, un juguete viejo, te gustaba mucho hacía solo un año

--No… tenía, tenía… y los ojos… y un grito… --murmuró desesperado, Sirius lo miró, Harry de repente se dejó caer en la silla y miró pensativo la mesa --una mujer gritaba, había una luz verde y el muñeco se parecía a… --un escalofrío lo recorrió y se encogió en su lugar

-- ¿A quién se parecía Harry? --Sirius se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño

--No quiero hablar de eso --balbuceó el pequeño interrumpido por un hipido

Sirius volvió a su lugar, sirvió la comida y medio comió pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Harry a los pocos minutos pareció olvidar todo pues dejó limpio el plato, el niño se retiró sonriente, Sirius seguía pensativo, incluso olvidó reprenderlo por haberse salido de la cama, solo notó que la pierna de Harry estaba al cien por ciento…

Por la noche, después de arropar al niño, Sirius se quedó sentado bajo el marco de la puerta, con la vista fija en la cama donde Harry dormía tranquilamente… una mujer gritando, una luz verde, una risa… eso se repetía muy seguido, esperaba que no lo recordara, debía hablar con Harry… debía explicarle lo que eran esos sueños, debía decirle que él no era su padre, de buena gana le explicaría todo mañana mismo, pero simplemente no sabía como decirle que no era su hijo, que era hijo de los Potter que habían muerto a manos de una mago tenebroso, que eran la causa de esas pesadillas que tenía… respiró hondo y recargó la cabeza contra el marco… abrió los ojos al escuchar que Harry se quejaba en el sueño, se puso lentamente de pie y fue hacia la cama, el niño empezaba a moverse incómodo… su cicatriz brillaba más de lo normal... se sentó junto a él y le acarició la frente, poco a poco, Harry empezó a tranquilizarse…

--Debo hacer algo, pero es muy pequeño… desde un principio debía haber aclarado las cosas --murmuró mirando el subir y bajar del pecho del niño, respiró hondo y salió de la habitación dejando como siempre, la puerta entreabierta

No fue a su habitación, bajó lentamente las escaleras y salió al jardín, lo miró bañada en la luz de la luna llena, recordó a su amigo¿cuánto estaría sufriendo por su terquedad?, si hubiera aceptado que Harry creciera con sus tíos muggles, él podría hacerle compañía a su amigo y siempre tendría a Harry en el verano…

--No, Remus no lo aceptaría

Se sentó en el banco de piedra que había a medio jardín y miró la luna, subió los pies… ahí se quedó varias horas, la cabeza le dolía, tenía demasiadas cosas en ella y todas sobre lo mismo, sabía que tenía que hablar con Harry, pero solo tenía cuatro años. Respiró hondo… ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en ese día, y tenía la sospecha de que lo seguiría haciendo…, volvió a respirar hondo y sonrió, le diría todo a Harry cuando cumpliera seis años, sería un poco más maduro y no podría quejarse de que esperó mucho para decirle… debía ir pensando como se lo diría, solo tenía un año…

El sol lo sorprendió mal acomodado en el banco de piedra, intentó moverse pero no pudo, le dolía todo, tenía un hijo y ahora no se podía mover, se sentía viejo… bien, el niño no era exactamente suyo pero, daba igual, le decía papá… ¡Y él estaba viejo!, hizo otro intento por moverse, le dolía horriblemente el brazo derecho, el izquierdo no lo sentía, las piernas le dolían más que el brazo, se echó hacia delante lentamente, la espalda le tronó cerca de veinte veces mientras se enderezaba, cada segundo se sentía más viejo, movió la cabeza, el cuello le tronó tres veces, se quedó quieto algunos minutos, el entumecimiento fue quitándosele , se movió hasta quince minutos después, se puso de pie, aún le dolía todo, pero podía moverse…

--Hasta me dan ganas de suspender en verdad el campamento, no voy a poder dormir en la tierra --murmuró yendo hacia el garaje, debía primero revisar la motocicleta y asegurarse de que estaba todo bien para poder ir y despertar al niño, por fortuna todo estaba preparado…

Aún adolorido y no muy despierto abrió la puerta del garaje, se estiró todo lo que el dolor le permitió, bostezó y fue hacia su adorada motocicleta, le quitó el forro, le pasó una mano mientras iba por el frasco para pulirla, tragó gordo, había sentido algo, abrió los ojos anormalmente y se quedó mirando la caja de herramientas que estaba sobre una mesa larga de madera con manchas de pintura de colores por todas partes, volvió a tragar saliva, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo varias veces seguidas y se giró de frente a su motocicleta… apretó más los ojos, se negaba a abrirlos, no quería ver lo que presentía… unos segundos después se rindió y poco a poco separó los parpados, negándose a verla, desvió la mirada hasta un bote de pintura en un rincón

--Ya… que tan malo puede ser --se preguntó en un susurró y miró su hermosa motocicleta, su perfecta motocicleta… sin pintura, desgastada en algunas partes, quemada en otras y un poco arrancada con… estaba seguro que con esmeril, él tenía uno, pero… miró hacia el armario de herramientas, con paso titubeante se acercó, estiró una mano para quitar el candado… el enorme candado que caía abriéndose por la mitad, dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando la puerta de metal (no tenía que agregar que también era enorme y pesada), ahí estaba el esmeril, pasó sobre la puerta, puso una mano sobre el esmeril, de nuevo, respiró hondo y lo giró… el disco gris… no tenía nada gris, estaba… negro, tenía la brillante y recién pulida pintura negra de su motocicleta, y… un poco de color plata del… del… era el color plata del metal, ese bajo la pintura…

--Harry --susurró logrando despegar la mandíbula, volvió a ver su moto, algo le llamó la atención en la puerta a la cocina… unos pies descalzos, un pantalón de pijama con los ositos azules al revés, la camisa volteada, unas gafas chuecas y cabello alborotado --buenos días --siseó serio

--Buenos días papá

-- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora y descalzo?

--Me levanté al baño y me iba a acostar contigo pero no estabas y te estaba buscando --explicó Harry sin moverse de la puerta, sus adormilados ojos dieron con la motocicleta y después con Sirius que parecía impaciente por encontrar una respuesta --yo no quería que pasara eso… anoche Christ me dijo que su papá limpiaba las cosas de metal con whisky

--Usaste mi whisky de fuego --murmuró con los ojos cerrados, Harry siguió viéndolo

--Y después lo pulía, Christ me ayudó, él pulió un pedazo y yo, como ya no tenías ese papel para pulir, agarré el…

--Esmeril --Sirius seguía con los ojos cerrados

--Te quería dar una sorpresa… para que ya no estuvieras enojado conmigo por haberte desobedecido --dijo bajando la mirada, Sirius abrió los ojos y lo miró. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había respirado hondo, lo volvía a hacer; le era imposible enojarse con ese niño, por más que se hubiera acabado su whisky de fuego, hubiera tomado papel abrasivo para pulir, o el esmeril para pulir metales, aunque hubiera destrozado su motocicleta… la intención era lo que contaba…

--Está bien pequeño, pero no quiero que vuelvas a tomar mis herramientas, te podrías lastimar --el niño asintió aún cabizbajo --ya que estás despierto, prepara tus cosas para ir de campamento

--Pero dijiste...

Esa mirada llena de alegría, de ilusión, era todo lo que necesitaba, le bastaba ver sonreír a Harry para ser feliz

--No puedo suspender tu cumpleaños --le sonrió, Harry le regresó una enorme sonrisa, dio media vuelta y tropezando corrió hacia su habitación

Una vez más, Sirius respiró hondo mirando su motocicleta, conocía un taller muggle donde la podían arreglar, decían que era bueno, había escuchado que mejor muggle que mágico, lo averiguaría…

Media hora después, Harry en short y playera, con los tenis bien atados y su mochila por un lado, desayunaba más que emocionado, Sirius hacía malabares para poder cortarle los hot cakes, pues el niño no dejaba de saltar, acomodarse en su lugar y pinchar el plato con el tenedor, ya había tenido que atrapar el vaso con leche en tres ocasiones

--Camino al campamento, pasaremos al taller de "Pintas"

-- ¿Pa-a-e?

--No hables con la boca llena --le contestó mientras retiraba los platos desocupados, Harry seguía ocupado con su desayuno --y pasaremos para ver si puede hacer algo por mi motocicleta, que por cierto te descontaré de tu domingo

--Si-o-e-das-omin-go

--Que no hables con la boca llena

--No me das domingo --aclaró Harry tragando rápidamente

--Pues desde ahora tienes…eh… un galeón

--Pintas no te va a cobrar en galeones

--Muy bien niño listo tendrás 5 libras

--Gracias papá --le sonrió Harry apurando su leche --pero yo creo que vas a tardar mucho pagándole

Sirius rodó los ojos, puso los platos en el fregadero y sonrió… ese niño era un digno merodeador

--Por cierto Harry, Lucy va a ir con nosotros

-- ¿Qué, y por qué?

--Es tu maestra

--Pero no quiero que vaya

--Vamos Harry, va a ser divertido --le sonrió

--Quieres que vaya porque te gusta --murmuró Harry haciendo un mohín de molestia

--Harry

-- ¡No me importa, no quiero que vaya, vamos a festejar mi cumpleaños y no quiero!

--No me hables así Harry

El niño se cruzó de brazos y miró el piso muy molesto

--Ya llegó --dijo Sirius al escuchar el timbre de la entrada --no quiero que seas grosero Harry --agregó al salir de la cocina

--No lo seré si ella no trata de ser mi amiga, sabe que no la soporto

-- ¡Por favor! --gritó desde el recibidor

Harry soltó el aire molesto

--Ay cuchurrunguin precioso, mira que lindo te ves, con tu hermosa carita llena de jarabe de maple y esa dulce mirada tuya

Harry fijó sus verdes y ansiosos por cometer asesinato, ojos, en la puerta de la cocina, una mujer castaña, daba brinquitos, emocionada mientras aplaudía… si había un punto sobre la emoción, Lucy estaba ahí… era muy inteligente, eso no se podía negar… pero¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría hablarle así a un niño de 4, casi 5 años? Harry intentó sonreírle, y se esforzó lo suficiente como para lograr que sus labios se curvearan un poco y eso por la mirada seria, que no auguraba nada bueno, que le daba su padre

--Ay lindura --Lucy, en su entallado pantalón de mezclilla y sus siempre perfectos zapatos tenis, corrió hacia el niño, le estrujó y estiró las mejillas haciéndole caras, según ella, graciosas --que gusto me da verte de nuevo, aunque sean vacaciones cariño, no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado

Harry captó la mirada de Sirius que seguía igual o quizá más seria y se forzó a mentir

--Yo también te extrañé Lucy --dijo entredientes

--Ay Sirius --se giró hacia el animago que inmediatamente compuso su mirada --que hijo tan hermoso tienes --dijo con mirada soñadora, Sirius infló el pecho orgulloso --traje mi camioneta, puedes subir la motocicleta si quieres, yo me quedo cuidando a esta lindura de niño

Harry cerró los ojos, esa mujer volvía con sus mejillas y cada vez tiraba más fuerte

--Pequeño engendro

El niño abrió los ojos, taladró con la mirada a la mujer, que apretaba hasta dejarle morado

--Me desharé de ti, en unos días tu padre me pedirá matrimonio y te mandaré en un internado en Timbuktú

--Eso… si… yo… lo permito --balbuceó Harry

--Que dulce niño… vaya que eres rápido Sirius --soltó la mejilla de Harry y miró al animago que sonriente se acercaba

--Enano lávate la cara y asegúrate de no dejar nada, subiré tu mochila

Harry sobándose la mejilla fue a su habitación, no sin antes mandar una mirada a Lucy, que hizo a Sirius arrugar el entrecejo

--Harry --llamó Sirius diez minutos después, Lucy ya estaba en la camioneta, y él esperaba al niño en las escaleras --por favor, quiero que te portes bien con Lucy --Harry solo lo miró --por favor hijo¿sí?

Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero Sirius lo tomó como un sí en todo la expresión de la palabra, le revolvió el cabello y fue hacia la puerta, donde se giró y miró sonriente al niño

--Trataré --masculló el niño antes de salir de la casa

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	3. Harry vs Lucy

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Holaaaa, yo sé que esperan actualización de los demás fics, y ya lo he estado haciendo, actualicé dos, me quedan cinco o seis si no contamos este, jejeje, cuando termine de actualizar esos, volveré al mundo de la lectura jeje..._**

**_Lo de la pelicula que les recordó, casi a todos el capi anterior jajajaja, no me había dado cuenta, jejeje es un clásico de los padres solteros, divorciados o viudos, jejeje y éste capi, me recuerda a un programa familiar mexicano jejejejejeje que por cierto me encanta XD... el capi va dedicado a los miembros del club de "MATEMOS A LUCY"_**

**Disfruten el capi !!!!!! XD**

* * *

Harry miró el lugar en el que estaba, era hermoso, habían caminado cerca de dos horas pero él había resistido valientemente… no como Lucy que se había quejado cada cinco minutos, la camioneta la habían dejado lejos de ahí y solo siguieron una pequeña vereda que los había llevado a un hermoso claro en el fondo de un bosque, lo que más le gustaba a Harry era el enorme lago que tenían enfrente, su padre ya le había prometido llevarlo a nadar y a pescar, lo único que arruinaba todo era la presencia de Lucy, su padre le había dicho que lo enseñaría a volar cuando cumpliera cinco años, era cierto que había volado en la escoba de su papá, pero no era lo mismo, casi estaba seguro que de cumpleaños le daría una escoba, pero con Lucy ahí no la podría usar, debía correrla del campamento a como fuera, solo cuidándose de hacer enojar a su padre lo suficiente como para que no le suspendiera las clases de vuelo hasta el próximo año…

--Hermosura…

Harry ignoró el empalagoso llamado de Lucy, pero el siguiente grito de su padre no pudo ignorarlo y fue hacia ellos que ya habían armado el campamento y ponían una mesa cerca del lago… ¡Iban de campamento, tenían que comer sentados en la tierra o en troncos, dormir en bolsas para… pues para dormir, cocinar en una fog… fog… sobre lumbre, no debían tener tampoco el baño portátil, que Lucy se había empeñado en llevar!, camino ahí su padre le había contado de un campamento que había hecho con sus amigos y aunque sabía que se ahorraba todo lo que tuviera magia, no habían usado nada de eso.

Con mirada asesina y visiblemente molesto, Harry tomó su plato con… milanesa, puré de papa y guisantes… ¡esa no era comida de campamento!, él quería abrir latas de comida, recoger fruta o pescar, eso bien podía comerlo en casa…solo quería tener un campamento como el que le había descrito su padre

--Puchurrunguín, anda a la mesa, te vas a ensuciar ahí sentado sobre la tierra

Harry ahogó una mueca de asco y molestia

--Estamos en el bosque de campamento, tengo que ensuciarme --masculló Harry girando la cabeza al lado contrario

--Regresa a la mesa Harry --ordenó Sirius antes de cortar un trozo de carne, el niño tomó un gran bocado de puré y se llenó la boca --obedece --susurró

Harry hizo un mohín, pero se levantó y dejando caer el plato sobre la mesa mostró su desagrado, después se dejó caer en una silla, Sirius lo miró de reojo pero siguió comiendo

--Papá¿vamos a nadar después de cenar?

--Ya está oscuro, no se sabe como esté el agua, sería mejor que mañana revisaras el agua Sirius, Harry podría pescar alguna enfermedad

Harry apretó el tenedor mirando a su padre

--Lucy tiene razón hijo, mejor mañana, ya es tarde…

Se le atravesó a mitad de la garganta un grito con toda clase de insultos para Lucy, desde metiche hasta palabras que no eran aptas ni para un adulto y que había escuchado un día en un programa de los que su padre no le dejaba ver.

-- ¿Dónde dormiré?

--En la casa azul, conmigo --contestó Sirius mirándolo detenidamente

Harry alejó el plato, ya no podía ni siquiera fingir que comía, se puso de pie y empujando la silla, que se volcó, con paso seguro y molesto fue hacia la casa de campaña

--Harry, regresa y acomoda la silla --ordenó Sirius mirándolo

Harry se detuvo pero no se giró, parecía en una batalla interna sobre obedecer o gritar de puro coraje

--Harry

El niño apretó los puños contra su pantalón, dio media vuelta y regresó, levantó la silla y se volvió a girar

--Harry

-- ¡Qué! --se giró de un brinco y gritó tan fieramente que Sirius se echó hacia atrás sorprendido --lo… lo siento papá --se disculpó casi inmediatamente y bajó la mirada

--Te estás portando muy mal Harry

--Perdón

--Se da las buenas noches cuando se retira

--Vas a… --iba a decir algo chocante para Lucy pero guardó silencio --buenas noches Lucy, buenas noches papá --corrió hacia Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que le pidiera hiciera lo mismo con la castaña, corrió hacia la tienda de campaña…

Un grito… eso que escuchaba era un grito, no tenía ni media hora acostado, estaba seguro y ese grito lo despertaba… ¡estaban en medio de la nada¿Quién podía gritar con tanta potencia?, se sentó como impulsado por un resorte, miró a su derecha, soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido al ver a Harry dormir con la boca abierta y medio cuerpo sobre él, miró hacia todas partes, volvía a escuchar un grito histérico, miró de nuevo a Harry que había arrugado la nariz, fiel seña de que estaba profundamente dormido pero podía escuchar también el grito, con cuidado puso las piernas del niño sobre su saco para dormir y gateó fuera de la tienda.

Entrecerró los ojos y se hizo sombra con la mano, el sol estaba muy alto ya, salió y se irguió lentamente, se estiró terminando de despertar, a lo lejos, sobre la resplandeciente superficie del lago miró un punto… rosa, giró la cabeza y no encontró la casa de campaña de Lucy, volvió a ver hacia el lago, negó con la cabeza algo inseguro y se acercó a la orilla, miró hacia todas partes, respiró hondo y después de darle la espalda al lago, sacó su varita, invocó unos binoculares, volvió a respirar hondo, como siguiera haciéndolo se quedaría sin pulmones, con ojos cerrados se puso los binoculares, lentamente los abrió, antes los apartó un poco…

Un punto que parecía lejano era más nítido… era triangular, tenía cierre, se movía como barco, definitivamente flotaba y lo peor de todo… era rosa y el grito salía de ahí

--Una tienda de campaña flotando a mitad de un enorme lago, sin magia es imposible… magos presentes… --se sentó en la tierra cruzado de piernas con los binoculares frente a él, puso una mano bajo su barbilla en posición intelectual --yo y… bueno Harry, pero tiene cuatro años, casi cinco pero… --volvió a ver por los binoculares, la tienda acababa de dar un giro en el agua y de nuevo estaba normal flotando --yo no hice eso, por Merlín¿a quien engaño? --se puso de pie mientras sacaba su varita, volvió a respirar hondo --me está cansando este ejercicio de respiración, y algo me dice que solo voy empezando… --"_tendrán hijos y las pagarán todas"_, la voz del padre de James después de una carta de McGonagall, le llenó la cabeza --y tiene cuatro años, ya quiero ver cuando vaya a Hogwarts --masculló invocando la tienda --no tengo como comprobar que fue Harry, aunque alguien con más motivos no encontraré y por favor, estamos solos en medio de la nada, pero… --volvía a respirar hondo, contuvo el aire algunos segundos --durmió temprano, me acosté muy tarde y le puse un hechizo a la tienda para solo poder abrirla yo --invocó una cuerda, la ató a un bote que tenía encallado a la orilla, le roció agua, después llevó el otro extremo a la tienda que recién llegaba y también la ató, guardó su varita, puso su mejor cara de desconcierto y preocupación y bajó el cierre

-- ¡Sirius, por Dios, no sé que pasó! --Lucy salió despeinada y se abrazó a Sirius, justo cuando Harry salía vestido, el niño arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó tosiendo exageradamente para hacerse notar

--Necesito hablar contigo, te ataré las agujetas en la tienda… disculpa Lucy --Sirius se zafó del abrazo, y jaló a Harry de nuevo a la tienda, a pesar de argumentar que se había puesto tenis sin agujetas --quiero una explicación --exigió muy serio cerrando la puerta de la tienda

-- ¿sobre qué? --preguntó el pequeño interesado

--Sobre la razón por la que la tienda de Lucy estaba a mitad del lago --Sirius miró bien a Harry, no le dio confianza que el pequeño abriera mucho los ojos --y me vas a decir que no sabes nada al respecto

-- ¿Qué es al respecto?

-- ¡Harry!

--Me has dicho que pregunte cuando no sepa algo

--Al respecto es… sobre lo que estoy hablando

--Aa… no sé nada papá

Sirius cerró los ojos, asintió y le indicó a Harry con una mano que saliera, él se quedó ahí algunos minutos más, sonreía, no podía evitarlo…

Harry salió de la tienda con el entrecejo fruncido, miró a Lucy que seguía a orillas del lago, una sonrisa pilla apareció en su carita, se mordió el labio y corrió hacia la castaña, cuando casi llegaba a ella estiró los brazos al frente, aumentó la velocidad, Lucy se giraba, Harry estiraba los brazos a los lados y planeando iba a la derecha…

Después del desayuno tampoco pudieron ir a nadar porque Lucy aseguraba tenerle fobia al lago y no quería quedarse sola, Sirius le pidió a Harry que comprendiera, pero lo único que el pequeño comprendía, era que esa mujer le estaba arruinando las vacaciones.

La comida, fueron medallones de pechuga de pollo con crema y verduras a la mantequilla… Harry lo tiró al lago en un descuido de Sirius, no que no le gustara, solo quería estar en un verdadero campamento, cuando Sirius fue por algunos palos para prender una fogata, asar malvaviscos y contar historias, algo que a Harry le había entusiasmado bastante, Lucy le sugirió una forma, según ella, sencilla para tener el campamento con el que soñaba, Harry deseó desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra al escucharla decir de nuevo, que se casaría con su padre y lo mandaría a no sabía donde y cuando regresara en verano cada año, a un campamento, le iba a gritar algunas cosas que pensaba, pero su padre regresaba…

--Amor… --Harry deseó gritarle que no era su amor, pero su padre le sonreía --si no terminas la cena, no podrás asar malvaviscos --y en verdad que odiaba a Lucy, ahora más que antes

--No eres mi mamá --reclamó molesto

--Suficiente --siseó Sirius, Harry dio un brinquito y lo miró --a la cama cuando termines de cenar

--Pero…

--...nada --lo interrumpió Sirius, Lucy sonrió discretamente

--Sirius, es un niño, deja que se quede, todos los niños son así, no seas tan duro con él

Harry la miró deseando tragársela, después miró a su padre, sabía que cuando decía "no", era no, Sirius lo miró

--Buenas noches --murmuró Harry bajando de su silla, besó en la mejilla a su padre, fulminó con la mirada a Lucy, asegurándose de que Sirius no lo mirara y fue a la tienda, cuando cerraba el cierre, miró que Lucy se sentaba en su lugar, muy cerca de su padre y lo abrazaba, se enojó demasiado, como jamás lo había hecho antes, ansió que Lucy se fuera lejos y los dejara divertirse, tendría suficiente con ella por todo el año… de repente y sin aparente explicación, la silla en la que estaba Lucy brincaba y la castaña volaba hasta el lago, cayendo de cabeza. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sirius miró hacia la tienda inmediatamente, el niño negó rápidamente, Sirius le ordenó con solo una mirada que se metiera…

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, Sirius fue a dormir, interesado tomó un papel doblado por la mitad que estaba sobre su saco para dormir, sonrió al desdoblarlo y encontrarse con las letras desorganizadas de Harry. Lo único que tenía bien escrito era "papá", miró al niño dormir, volvió a ver el papel, imaginándose lo que debía decir, fue buscando las letras…

--L… --murmuró sonriente --...O…--señaló bajo la L --C…Y… --las encontró algo lejos de las otras letras --E…N…T…O… ¿Lo cyento? --soltó una carcajada, se tapó la boca para no despertar al niño --Harry --susurró dándole un beso en la frente, se acostó y volvió a ver el papel, ahora le puso atención al dibujo, era un lago y había un bote, en él, un hombre que supuso era él y un niño, pudo ver fácilmente la cicatriz en la frente, pescaban, negó con la cabeza mientras bostezaba, ese niño no cambiaría por más arrepentido que estuviera y la mujer castaña que gritaba desde la punta de un gran árbol en medio de ese lago, se lo comprobaba, puso la hoja por un lado y cerró los ojos --buenas noches hijo --murmuró agarrando un cómodo sueño, un par de segundos después abrió los ojos y miró a Harry que sonreía, balbuceaba algo y le arrojaba el pie sobre el estomago --imposible, no hay árboles enormes en medio del lago, no podría… --él también sonrió y se quedó dormido

Otro grito despertó a Sirius, se sentó como si lo hubiera impulsado un gran resorte

-- ¡El árbol, el lago, Lucy! --gritó asustado, una sonrisa le dio los buenos días --yo… esto… lo siento, no… jejeje, estaba soñando --tartamudeó mirando a Lucy de rodillas frente a él

--Sí, descuida, solo venía a darle mi regalo de cumpleaños a mi pequeñin --le sonrió Lucy, después se giró a Harry que miraba muy serio --toma cariño --le dijo extendiéndole una gran caja

Harry puso su sonrisa más dulce y entusiasmado abrió la caja, intentó no enarcar una ceja y se obligó a dar las gracias al sacar el sweater más horrible que había visto en su vida, volvió a meter la mano a la caja por insistencia de Lucy, sacó una mochila, si el sweater era espantoso, la mochila daba miedo, era mediana, para un niño de su edad, azul, con caballitos, estrellitas, algunos listones que colgaban de los costados, brillaba bastante, tenía en grandes letras unas calcomanías: soy el niño favorito de mi papi

--Gracias Lucy, es linda la llevaré al colegio cuando vaya --siseó con veneno, Sirius lo miró desaprobadoramente, Lucy le sonrió, besó y abrazó

--Que bueno que te haya gustado cariñito --le pellizcó la mejilla, apretó demás intentando que el niño la insultara, pero Harry le mantuvo la mirada, cuando su padre se giraba, seguramente buscando su regalo, le mandó una mirada fiera --niño del demonio --murmuró la mujer apretando más

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, en un rápido movimiento y cuando Sirius abría su enorme mochila buscando algo, agarró su sweater, lo pasó por el brazo de Lucy, agarró ambos extremos y jaló, le dolió un poco, pero el ver lo que estaba por ver, en verdad valía la pena…

--Feliz cumpleaños enano, solo que tendremos que…! --decía Sirius girándose con un pastel de chocolate en las manos, Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, Lucy iba directo al pastel, jaló rápidamente su sweater y lo escondió tras él, Lucy acertaba con toda la cara en el pastel, el impacto hacía que Sirius soltara el pastel y éste se estrellara en la tierra, fue el mejor "pum" que Harry había escuchado en toda su vida, no podía encontrar mejor uso para el pastel --...descongelarlo --dijo mirando asustado a Lucy que no se movía

-- ¿Está murida? --preguntó Harry interesado picándola con una ramita que acababa de encontrar

--No digas tonterías Harry, y es está muerta

--Eso dije

--No, dijiste murida

-- ¿Y como es?

--Muerta

--Ah¿y como dije?

--Murida --repitió Sirius volteando a Lucy

-- ¿Y como es?

--Muerta… está desmayada

--Y…

--Como vuelvas a preguntarme como dijiste

--Y… vaya que se dio un golpazo --sonrió Harry, saliendo a gatas de la tienda -- podemos descongelar mi pastel si lo dejas en el sol papá --dijo limpiando el duro pastel, se paró justo fuera de la tienda y lo miró desde todos los ángulos, le quitó una mota de polvo y fue a ponerlo sobre la mesa, le gustaba ese pastel semi-congelado -- ¡papá¿puedo ir a nadar? --gritó quitándose los zapatos, miró hacia la tienda, no obtenía respuesta --el que calla oto… oto… oto… --miró pensativo al cielo buscando la palabra que necesitaba --otorga --dijo divertido y corrió hacia el lago

-- ¡Harry! --ese rugido lo detuvo al instante -- ¿a dónde ibas?

--A… a sentarme en la orilla, jugar con la tierra mojada y meter los pies al agua --contestó girándose lentamente

--Ya…--asintió mirándolo desconfiado --tengo que ir por leña, cuida de Lucy por favor

--Pero… ¡ella debe cuidar de mí, no yo de ella!

--Tú la dejaste inconsciente

-- ¡No pude ser yo! --reclamó corriendo hacia su padre, Sirius enarcó una ceja -- tú tenías el pastel y ella se cayó

--Alguien tuvo que empujarla

--Estaba sentado frente a ella

--Harry, solo voy un par de árboles atrás, no podemos dejarla sola… confío en ti hijo --le revolvió el cabello y dio media vuelta, Harry se cruzó de brazos molesto y fue hasta la tienda, se sentó en la tierra frente a la dichosa tienda, mascullando lo que podría hacerle a Lucy de poder hacer magia se puso a dibujar con un dedo en la tierra

--Chiquillo maleducado --Harry levantó la vista cuando terminaba de dibujar el dragón que devoraría a Lucy, la susodicha salía de la tienda más que furiosa, el niño la miró sin verla exactamente --yo te voy a enseñar --se acercó a Harry a toda velocidad, lo levantó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la mesa donde se sentó en una silla, se echó a Harry sobre las piernas y levantó la mano --si tu padre no hace nada para educarte, yo sí lo voy a hacer --dijo antes de dejar caer su mano con fuerza sobre el trasero del niño

--No me duele! --gritó Harry furioso

--Grosero… chiquillo yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores

-- ¡Pegas como bebé, mi abuela pega más fuerte que tú!

--No tienes --siseó Lucy

-- ¿Por qué crees que lo digo vieja bruja?

Lucy estaba que echaba lumbre, cada segundo incrementaba la fuerza de las nalgadas, a la décima, en el rostro de Lucy se formó una sonrisa peligrosa, bajó a Harry que estaba a punto de burlarse de ella de nueva cuenta y lo puso frente a ella

--Le voy a decir a mi papá --dijo Harry mirándola de forma fiera

-- ¿Tu padre?, todo con tu padre niño… lo llamas y lo adoras, lo que no sabes que planea mandarte a un internado cuando cumplas once años para no verte más, no te soporta

--No es cierto --dijo Harry con la mandíbula apretada

--Oh pero sí lo es chiquillo --Lucy se puso en cuclillas y tomó a Harry de ambos brazos -- ¿quieres que te diga por qué? --miró los ojos de Harry, todo el odio que el niño sentía se reflejaba claramente, le sonrió irónica y sin esperar la respuesta, continuó --tú no eres hijo de él, te adoptó y ya se está cansando de ti

-- ¡No es verdad!

--Sí lo es, te adoptó, eres hijo de uno de sus amigos y te odia, solo te tiene con él porque tus verdaderos padres le dieron mucho dinero¿Por qué crees que viven tan bien?, Sirius ni siquiera trabaja, se mantiene de esa fortuna que tú le das¿has visto fotografías de tu madre? --Harry abrió mucho los ojos, él había preguntado varias veces por su madre y su padre solo le decía que le diría todo cuando fuera mayor --Sirius solo es tu padrino, él no es tu padre, niño, no te quiere, ni siquiera tus verdaderos padres te querían, te abandonaron, le pagaron a Sirius porque te cuidara, eras un estorbo para ellos y ahora lo eres para mi querido Sirius --Harry negaba desesperado, las lágrimas le salían sin control, intentaba correr, pero Lucy lo tenía muy bien sujeto --y él aceptó porque no quería trabajar, vive como millonario gracias a ti, nos casaremos pronto y te irás muy lejos, ni siquiera hablas bien, solo le fastidias la vida a mi amor --agregó disfrutando el dolor de Harry, presionó sus uñas con fuerza en el brazo de Harry, levantó una mano, giró al niño para poder empezar de nuevo con la tunda -- ¿Qué? --levantó la mirada asustada, algo le había sujeto con fuerza la mano -- ¡Sirius!

--No-te-atrevas --siseó furioso, Lucy soltó rápidamente a Harry, el niño se quedó donde mismo sobándose el brazo, seguía llorando -- ¿Cómo pudiste?, te lo dije como amigo, confié en ti y me traicionas de esta forma¡mira a mi hijo! --le gritó empezando a llorar, no podía evitarlo al ver al niño con la mirada perdida --me alegra no haberme precipitado --sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, la abrió y contempló el hermoso anillo de compromiso, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron más de lo normal

--Sirius yo… --intentó acercarse a él, pero Sirius retrocedió un paso

--Por favor Lucy, vete…

--Pero ¿Cómo regresarán?

--No importa, toma ese camino --le señaló la vereda tras el campamento, apretó la cajita de terciopelo y la arrojó al lago --llévate tus cosas, tu camioneta, vete Lucy u olvidaré que soy un caballero --miró al niño, respiró hondo por un largo momento y fue hacia él --Harry

El niño levantó la cabeza lentamente, Sirius sintió que se le rompía el corazón en miles de trozos, se arrodilló frente a él e intentó abrazarlo, pero Harry retrocedió

--Harry, ven… ven por favor

--Lucy dijo…

--...sé lo que dijo, ven, déjame explicarte… --rogó dejándose caer en la tierra -- ¿sigues aquí?, no me obligues a echarte --siseó mirando a Lucy, la mujer arrugó la nariz y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Sirius deseó mover su varita y terminar con todo eso --anda, recuerda que no debes creer en todo lo que dice la gente, te explicaré Harry, ven…

Harry miró a Sirius, ambos lloraban, con paso titubeante se acercó, Sirius sonrió descansando, se puso de pie al ver que Lucy seguía ahí, tomó a Harry en sus brazos y se internó en el bosque, mientras caminaban, el niño se aferraba cada vez más a su cuello, Sirius lo apretaba temiendo que se lo fueran a quitar… cerca de quince minutos después, sentó a Harry en un gran tronco que estaba a los pies de un enorme pino, él se sentó en la tierra justo en frente…

-- ¿Es verdad todo? --preguntó el niño mirando intensamente a Sirius

--No, no todo Harry

-- ¿No… no soy tu hijo? --Sirius negó, las lágrimas seguían bajando

--Déjame explicarte Harry¿recuerdas esas pesadillas, la luz verde, los gritos, la carcajada? --Harry sintió un escalofrío pero asintió, Sirius volvía a respirar hondo, cerró los ojos unos segundos y después de abrirlos continuó --hace cuatro años Harry, existía un mago muy poderoso, pero también malo, había un grupo de magos que se le enfrentaban, ahí estábamos mis amigos y yo¿recuerdas a los merodeadores? --Harry asintió lentamente --peleábamos contra ese mago, tus… tus padres Harry… James y Lily Potter se pusieron en la mira de ese mago, te quería matar por las palabras de una vieja loca --Harry escuchaba con atención --todos te protegimos Harry, ellos, ellos me nombraron tu padrino, prometí que si algo les pasaba, yo te cuidaría

-- ¿No me abandonaron?

--Claro que no, Lucy no sabe lo que dice… ellos te adoraban Harry

-- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

La expresión de Sirius se contrajo, si algo temía, era justo eso, el reclamo de Harry

--Porque eres muy pequeño, Harry…

-- ¿Me vas a mandar lejos cuando cumpla once años?

-- ¿Qué?, bueno sí algo así pero…

-- ¡No, por favor, no me mandes a un ortafanorio, no quiero ir ahí! --gritó Harry lanzándose al cuello de Sirius

--Es orfanatorio --le corrigió con una sonrisa cálida, Harry se separó un poco de él y con la cara bañada en llanto lo miró

--Por favor, te prometo hablar bien --Sirius enarcó una ceja --si no quieres ya no te digo… papá… si necesitas mi cuarto puedo dormir bajo las escaleras en… en… la azalena, pero no me dejes por favor --rogó el niño mientras gruesas lágrimas caían a la tierra, Sirius arrugó el entrecejo mirando al pequeño

--Primero Harry --dijo con la voz más estricta que alguien podría imaginar, Harry temió lo peor --se dice alacena --el niño asintió con miedo --segundo¿para que iba a querer yo tu cuarto?... tercero, en la alacena no caben tus juguetes… cuarto¿para que te iba a enviar a un orfanatorio?... quinto, hablas mejor que un niño de tu edad, y sexto… Harry, siempre serás mi hijo, te amo enano --lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry correspondió al instante --Harry --el niño lo miró rápidamente --sabes que no eres mi hijo, pero te quiero como a uno, tú decides la forma en la que me llamarás, soy tu padrino Harry, tú sabes si me quieres llamar así, por mi nombre o como siempre, sinceramente prefiero la última opción¿para que romper la monotonía?

-- ¿Eh¿Qué es monotonía?

Sirius sonrió, ese era su niño y uno muy inteligente, debía agregar

--Lo que hacemos siempre… siempre me llamas papá --le sonrió

-- ¿En verdad quieres que te siga diciendo papá? --la cara del pequeño se iluminó más que si hubiera montado en la mejor escoba del mundo

--Por supuesto, el que sepas la verdad no quiere decir que te vas a librar tan fácil de mí

--Te quiero papá --Harry se impulsó, Sirius no supo como, pero se había ido hacia atrás

--Yo también hijo pero hazme un favor

--Claro --sonrió feliz Harry

-- ¡Quítate que me duele! --exclamó desesperado, Harry lo miró y de un brinco se apartó -- ¡Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay! --Harry sentado en el tronco empezó a reír al ver a su padre brincar intentando alcanzar un punto en su espalda -- ¿te burlas de mí? --Sirius dejó de brincar y muy serio miró al niño que negó intentando dejar de reír --yo te daré motivo para que rías --dijo con ojos entrecerrados, Harry dejó de reír y lo miró

-- ¡No! --gritó parándose de un brinco sobre el tronco

Pero Sirius era más rápido y en un segundo lo agarraba y acostaba en la tierra, después de haberse asegurado que no hubieran ramas que se le pudieran clavar en la espalda u hormigueros con muchas y muy peligrosas hormigas que le pudieran picar por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes, Harry rió con ganas, se retorcía intentando escapar de las garras de su padre pero Sirius lo atrapaba.

--Me rindo! --gritó Harry algunos minutos después, Sirius se sentó y con cara de orgullo lo miró

--No te he dado tu regalo --dijo sonriente, la carita de Harry, si era posible, se iluminó más

-- ¿Qué es?

--No sé, deberíamos ir al campamento para ver

--Pero Lucy…

--Ya debe haberse ido, anda --lo agarró de un brazo y se lo subió hábilmente sobre los hombros, Harry soltó una carcajada y se agarró bien

-- ¡Parece que vuelo! --exclamó el niño extasiado cuando Sirius comenzaba a caminar, éste sonrió y lo miró de ganchillo -- ¡síííííííí! --levantó los brazos al cielo cuando su padre corría -- ¡más rápido!

Entre más corría Sirius, Harry pedía más velocidad, ambos reían, Harry tuvo que agarrarse muy bien, Sirius frenaba de golpe al llegar al campamento, todo estaba destruido… la casa de campaña, el pastel de Harry, aunque sus mochilas estaban bien…

--Esa hija de su…

--Harry, te lavaré la boca con jabón --le reprendió Sirius bajándolo

--Perdón

--Mira que mujer tan ofendida --murmuró sacando su varita, hizo algunos movimientos con ella y todo volvía a la normalidad, invocó su mochila y empezó a buscar algo

-- Papá¿me prestas tu varita?

--Cuando tengas once años Harry, ya lo sabes --le contestó con la cabeza dentro de la mochila y la varita colgando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón --debía haber traído una mochila normal --masculló metiéndose un poco más --no lo encuentro--

Y de repente, Sirius salía volando con todo y mochila, Harry miró todo con la boca abierta, apretó los ojos y se alzó de hombros cuando una gran pared de agua se levantaba frente a él

-- ¡HARRY!

El niño se miró las manos, las ocultó en su espalda y miró a Sirius que muy serio salía del lago, traía algo largo en una mano y la mochila en la otra, estilaba agua por todas partes, dejó la mochila junto a la tienda y fue hasta Harry

-- ¿Está helada el agua? --preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, Sirius controló el tick que empezaba a aparecerle sobre la ceja derecha y lo miró

--Muéstrame tus manos

Harry asintió y le enseñó la mano derecha

--La otra --Harry ocultó la mano derecha y sacó la izquierda, Sirius cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir --quiero ver ambas manos

-- ¿Qué es ambas?

--Las dos Harry --contestó con mucha paciencia, el niño le sonrió --las manos

-- ¿Para qué?

--Quiero saber que tienes en ellas

--Pues dedos papá, como tú, como todos, bueno… los peces no tienen dedos¿verdad que no?, entonces cómo…

--Harry --lo interrumpió mirándolo fijamente, el niño volvió a sonreírle

--Quiero ver que tienes en los dedos…

--Uñas

--Y en las uñas tierra y en la tierra microbios y en los microbios… --se adelantó Sirius, Harry sonreía pícaramente, Sirius conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, el niño tenía pensado contestarle eso --...muéstrame tus manos ahora mismo Harry

--Son como las tuyas papá, solo que más pequeñitas

Sirius resopló y tomó las manos del niño, arrugó el entrecejo al no ver su varita, se palmeó el pantalón y la camisa, por si se había equivocado al juzgar al niño

-- ¿Qué pasa papá?

Sirius lo miró, esa expresión inocente en el niño, no la creía

--Da media vuelta Harry --pidió sereno, sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el niño y antes de que preguntara sobre algo, le cogió una mano y lo giró, iba a reír al ver la varita en las presillas del pantalón, muy bien sujeta estaba intercalada entre ellas, pero no lo hizo, el niño era listo, tomó su varita y volvió a girarlo, Harry bajó rápidamente la mirada

--So… solo la agité --contestó mirando sus pies

--Claro --murmuró Sirius y sin soltarle la mano lo llevó hasta un árbol que estaba junto a la tienda de campaña --iré a preparar la comida --anunció dejándolo mirando al árbol, el niño hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, de reojo miró que su padre dejaba algo recargado contra la tienda, iba a correr hacia ahí al ver lo que era… una escoba de juguete era hermosa, se parecía mucho a la que su padre había comprado unos días atrás… pero una mirada severa lo detuvo, sus esmeraldas imploraron, pero el mar de plata de Sirius no correspondió

--Es mi cumpleaños --murmuró el pequeño con un dulce mohín

--Sabes que no debes agarrar mi varita, puede ser peligroso, si me la hubieras dado cuando salí del lago, no estarías castigado --dijo Sirius volviendo a ponerlo en la posición anterior --haré la comida, si la agarras, la regresaré cuando volvamos…

--Pero…

--No se habla en el rincón

--No estoy en un rincón --contestó Harry molesto

--Harry…

--Perdón

-- ¿Qué quieres que prepare?

--Hamburguesa con queso --pidió entusiasmado, Sirius sonrió al ver que no se giraba

Sirius sacó todo lo necesario de su mochila, sabía que eso era lo que el niño le pediría, cuando se disponía a asar las hamburguesas en un improvisado asador junto a su improvisada mesa (un tronco enorme que con ayuda de la varita había cortado por la mitad, la otra mitad tenía un hoyo en el medio donde estaba el fuego y sobre éste las varillas de metal de la tienda de campaña de Lucy, el fuego no se extendía gracias a un buen hechizo) miró a Harry que seguía en el árbol

--Harry, ayúdame a preparar los panes

Harry asintió feliz y corrió a su padre, no sin antes mirar su escoba, pero no dijo nada, se sentó en la mesa y ayudó en todo lo que pudo… veinte minutos después ambos comían y bebían los jugos de la buena mochila de Sirius.

Al terminar de comer, Harry recogió todo y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, algo inclinado dibujaba con una vara en la tierra, Sirius lo miraba esperando que le pidiera su regalo… en verdad era un buen niño… el mejor que podría encontrar

-- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar?

Harry se giró de un brinco, corrió hacia Sirius al verlo con la escoba en la mano… el niño tenía talento, lo llevaba en la sangre, no había tenido que decirle mucho y ya volaba muy bien.

El niño estuvo dando vueltas en su escoba todo el día, incluso había cenado sobre ella, eso a Sirius le causó bastante gracia, pero era su cumpleaños y estaban de vacaciones, podía hacer lo que quisiera… Sirius rió al ver que el niño, ya muy entrada la noche, se quedaba dormido sobre la escoba, y ni aún así se caía, lo tomó en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo…

--Vamos enano, suéltala --sonrió, ni dormido quería dejar la escoba, algunos minutos después logró quitársela, lo acostó y arropó con cariño, después salió y se sentó en la mesa mirando hacia el lago…

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego?, como no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente era Lucy, por fortuna lo había hecho y su intención de dañar a su hijo no había resultado, aunque el enterarse de todo, en la forma en que lo hizo… deseaba acabar con esa mujer, sonrió como un merodeador solía hacerlo, lo haría, acabaría con esa mujer, no volvería a dar clases en ese continente y todo lo haría sin usar la magia, solo unas influencias aquí y otras por allá… hablando de clases, sus sonrisa se borró… ya no tenía una institutriz para Harry… y con el historial de travieso de ese niño a los cinco años, sería difícil, pero el sueldo era muy bueno y las prestaciones y… el patrón también estaba bueno y soltero… sumió la panza, puso las manos en la cadera y sacó el pecho… eso debía bastar… en cuanto regresaran pondría anuncios en televisión, internet, periódicos, revistas y radios…

Aunque la cosa sería más fácil si lo hacía en el mundo mágico, sonrió burlándose de sí mismo al imaginar lo que pondría: _"Se solicita institutriz 24 horas para Harry Potter, el niño que vivió"_

--Me lloverían interesadas hasta por el grifo --rió divertido --hasta Albus Dumbledore se apuntaría --cayó hacia atrás riendo --aunque quizá a moony le interesa, um… -- aún acostado miró las estrellas --no creo que sepa nada sobre cosas muggles, aunque… ¿para que quiere Harry saber cuando murió alguien a quien no conoció?... bueno, se lo debo a la pelirroja, quería que el niño tuviera ambas educaciones, no les veo la finalidad pero bueno… --se puso de pie y fue hasta la tienda, reía de vez en cuando al imaginar al profesor Dumbledore enseñándole a leer a Harry.

Y prometiéndose que antes de escoger a la próxima niñera, escucharía la opinión de Harry, se quedó dormido.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	4. Un campamento sin Lucy

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

**Siempre he dicho... escribe la historia de la que no estés bloqueada y ten siempre muchas en las que desbloquearte jajajaja, otro capi, disfrutenlo****  
**

* * *

Sirius se sentó abruptamente al estirar el brazo y solo tocar mantas revueltas, se enredó en sus mantas y la ropa de Harry al intentar salir de la tienda, respiró tranquilo al verlo jugar no muy lejos… lo miró detenidamente… tragó saliva y lentamente se acercó, negó sonriente, ese no podía ser Harry, era un duende que había tenido un accidente y había llegado ahí, Harry debía… debía… él debía… Harry debía, estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó cauteloso al cerro de lodo que se movía, se topó con dos brillantes puntos esmeralda y algo blanco más abajo que asentía, cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, suspiró y miró de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa entre todo ese fango, buscó un punto que no estuviera cubierto, pero además de las dos esmeraldas que lo miraban y los dientes blancos, no había más --dime…qué, cómo, por qué… Harry ¿Por qué?

-- ¿Quieres una dona? --preguntó sonriente extendiéndole un aro de lodo que tenía en la mano, Sirius lo tomó y lo miró atentamente --está deliciosa, cómela --animó mirando a su padre, Sirius enarcó una ceja y lo miró

--Dime… que… --titubeó mirando de la dona al niño -- ¿comiste… una… de… de estas? --preguntó señalando la dona en su mano

-- ¡Claro que no! --contestó Harry ofendido, Sirius descansó al escucharlo --esas son para vender yo comí panecillos --sonrió señalando los vasos desechables que estaban un poco más allá, eran cerca de veinte, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido o asustado no supo muy bien, miró cerca del niño como cinco vasos que antes habían tenido lodo, cerró los ojos resignado, o le hacía un lavado de estomago, aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiera comido todo ese lodo o iba a preparar el desayuno y esperaba que Harry agarrara buenas defensas, lo miró chapotear en el lodo

--Enano, vamos a recoger algo para desayunar, anda

Harry asintió feliz y siguió a su padre, apenas si podía caminar por tanto lodo pero iba contento, preguntaba todo lo que se le venía a la mente.

--Papá, quiero huevo

-- ¿Huevo? --repitió Sirius mirando a su alrededor, Harry asintió --bueno, espérame aquí¿sí? --indicó frente a un enorme árbol --voy a subir un poco --señaló una rama a algunos cinco metros --si miras a un ave me dices¿vale?

--Sí

Sirius empezó a trepar ante la atenta mirada de su pequeño hijo, sin dificultad alguna llegó hasta la rama y se arrastró hasta el nido que para su fortuna tenía dos huevos de buen tamaño para que Harry quedara satisfecho, se sentó en la rama sonriente dispuesto a tomarlos, miró hacia abajo para decirle a Harry que tenía su desayuno, arrugó el entrecejo al no encontrarlo, estaba por regresar cuando vio al niño en cuclillas dándole la espalda, sonrió, y él que le avisaría si llegaba la dueña de esos huevos, se alzó de hombros y siguió con su tarea, a lo mucho podría encontrar

algún gorrión o un ave por el estilo y eso con un manotazo se arreglaba.

Harry jugaba con una vara muy interesado metiéndolo en un pequeño agujerito que iba haciendo cada vez más grande, reía mirando como unos puntitos rojizos salían, Sirius lo miró de reojo y sonrió, se estiró todo lo que pudo y logró tocar con la punta de los dedos uno de los huevos que hizo chocar con el otro, se acercó un poco más, miró hacia todas partes, creía haber escuchado algo, no era nada… se sentó y agarró los huevos, fue entonces cuando sintió algo sobre la cabeza, la levantó, sus ojos se abrieron increíblemente grandes, recordó uno de los cuentos que le contaba a Harry, parecía una arpía de la antigüedad con cuerpo de águila… era enorme y bajaba en picada, justo en su cabeza, justo en su preciada y perfecta cabellera apretaba sus garras y tiraba, Sirius gritó, Harry siguió jugando con los lindos puntitos rojos que parecían armar un gran escuadrón frente a él, y el ave volvía a arremeter contra Sirius que anonadado la miraba, no entendía que podía hacer una especie como esa ahí…

-- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! --gritó cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos -- ¡Harry!

Pero el pequeño Harry hacía un fuerte con algunas ramitas encerrando a los puntitos rojos que se juntaban como si planearan la forma para poder salir de ahí, mientras el águila se hacía con uno de los brazos de Sirius y tiraba, éste pasó los huevos a su otra mano y se abrazó a la rama, el ave tiraba cada vez con más fuerza, la piel se le desgarraba y ella al no ver resultado encerraba una gran parte de los dedos del animago entre su pico…

-- ¡Ya, ya, ya, dejo los huevos! --gritó Sirius a punto de llorar, sentía que se le saldría toda la sangre, el águila se elevó bastante, Sirius intentó dejar los huevos en el nido de nueva cuenta pero el ave se le echaba en picada -- ¡Aaaaaaaah! --sus afiladas garras se habían hecho con la espalda de Sirius -- ¡HAARRRYY!

Los puntitos rojos se enfilaban, retrocedían algunos pasos listos para atacar… y eran aplastados por el pie del pequeño Harry que atendía el llamado de su padre.

--Harry, lánzale piedras para poder regresarle los huevos --pidió Sirius apartándose el águila arpía con un brazo, ésta se quitaba pero volvía a arremeter rápidamente

--No se los regreses, son mi desayuno

--Harry por favor, solo dale con una piedra

--Pero…

-- ¡No se los voy a regresar!

Harry sonrió, se agachó, tomó una enorme piedra que apenas le cabía en la mano y la lanzó con toda su fuerza

-- ¡A mí no! --gritó Sirius cuando la piedra le había dado en el estomago

--Se movió --se disculpó el niño tirando otra piedra, misma que Sirius esquivó y casi cae

Harry siguió tirando piedras y Sirius esquivándolas, el águila arremetiendo contra él, los huevos balanceándose peligrosamente en sus dedos mientras intentaba dejarlos en su lugar, los puntitos rojos volvían a formar filas tras Harry, el niño retrocedía y de nuevo frustraba los ataques de esos puntitos rojos.

-- ¡Le diiiiii! --gritó entusiasmado Harry brincando al haberle dado con una piedra justo en el estomago al águila y ésta por el susto se iba -- ¡Papá ya le…! --dejó incompleta la frase al ver a su padre, todo arañado y con algunos moratones que se balanceaba sobre la rama, intentaba dejar los huevos en el nido, se balanceaba más, intentaba agarrarse de la rama con un brazo, los huevos salían volando y Sirius caía y caía y caía…

¡PUUUM!, Harry se encogió de hombros al ver la pared de polvo que se levantaba, abrió un ojo, después el otro y corrió hacia su padre que miraba el cielo acostado en la tierra, se arrodilló junto a él al ver que no se movía, levantó la cabeza al escuchar un extraño zumbido… ¡crash!, bajó la mirada interesado, ocultó una sonrisa al ver un huevo estampado en la frente de Sirius

-- ¿Papá? --preguntó cauteloso

--Mrñlkjj

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Mdheirteutr

--Vamos al campamento --jaló el brazo de Sirius intentando que se pusiera de pie, el animago, con mucho esfuerzo se sentó, miró con ojos entrecerrados al niño que lo miraba muy preocupado, sonrió y se puso de pie

--Vas a desayunar fruta enlatada --anunció Sirius camino al campamento, Harry asintió muy serio -- ¿Qué tienes?

--Es que… por mi culpa tú…

-- ¿Tu culpa? --Harry asintió Sirius lo miró con más atención --Harry no te eches la culpa de nada porque… -- un ¡crash! Lo interrumpió mientras algo golpeaba su cabeza y un líquido transparente algo baboso le caía por la frente y bajaba por su nariz, Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con ojos entrecerrados miró al niño --esto sí es tu culpa --Harry lo miró rápidamente, al notar la mirada y expresión de su padre, salió corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible, Sirius corrió tras él.

No tardó mucho en atrapar a Harry, el lodo que lo cubría no lo dejaba moverse, aunque también le sirvió para escurrírsele por debajo a su padre, pero Sirius era más rápido que un pequeño de cinco años bañado en lodo que se endurecía rápidamente y lo volvió a atrapar.

Harry se retorcía en brazos de Sirius intentando zafarse pero no podía, reía, gritaba, se carcajeaba, Sirius feliz lo miraba, él también se alegraba de que lo que había dicho Lucy no hubiera hecho más estragos en su pequeño, ya no sentía que traicionaba a sus amigos, Harry sabía la verdad y se encargaría de inculcarle amor hacia ellos también. Llegaron al campamento y Harry seguía intentando huir, presentía lo que le esperaba y tenía que zafarse; cuando Sirius soltó una carcajada, el niño vio cierto su presentimiento, dejó de retorcerse y miró hacia donde iban…

-- ¡No papá, no me…!

¡Splash!, unos pocos segundos después, una mata de cabello azabache con un poco de lodo por algunas partes, asomaba de la superficie del lago

-- ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! --gritó Harry al ver correr hacia él a su padre, agarró todo el aire que pudo y cerró los ojos; solo sintió como el agua se movía y como le caía en la cabeza una lluvia momentánea, después lo agarraron de la cintura y lo levantaron, abrió los ojos, su padre le sonreía --todo mejor sin Lucy --sonrió Harry, su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión seria de Sirius, después se alarmó al ver la sonrisa de lado que ponía, poco después solo pudo sentir que volaba, su padre lo había arrojado, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando estaba por caer…

--Harry --dijo Sirius un par de minutos después, miraba por todas partes buscando al niño pero éste no salía --Harry --insistió empezando a preocuparse, ni siquiera miraba burbujas, temiéndose lo peor se zambulló, a pesar de estar clara el agua no podía ver nada, algunos peces y Harry no podía ir tan al fondo solo que… ¡NO!, su hijo no podía ir tan abajo.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió del agua, iría por su varita y encontraría a su hijo así tuviera que evaporar todo el lago, corrió hacia la tienda, tropezó algunas veces por sus ropas mojadas pero aún así fue hasta la tienda, misma que puso patas arriba buscando la varita, la desesperación lo gobernaba completamente y no encontraba ni su mochila y menos la varita. Con el corazón en la mano salió de la tienda y miró a su alrededor, el lago era enorme, tardaría semanas en buscar por medio muggle y la varita la tenía en la mochila¿pero en qué demonios había pensado al dejarla?; los ojos empezaban a picarle y él no encontraba nada, sentía el corazón en la garganta y esa enorme hormiga roja que salía del bosque le bloqueaba el paso y… ¿enorme hormiga roja?, corrió al bosque, brincó algunos troncos, algunas ardillas de medio metro, unas babosas del mismo tamaño y después de algunos conejos de un metro y a cuadros, llegó a un pequeño claro…

-- ¡Harry James! --gritó molesto, el niño sentado en un tronco, se fue hacia atrás, sonrió en forma de disculpa extendiendo sus brazos mostrando la varita de su padre.

Sirius se acercó a Harry lentamente mientras se repetía una y mil veces que era un merodeador intentando tranquilizarse, pero simplemente no podía… ese niño le había hecho creer que había muerto, le quitó la varita y se puso a jugar con ella muy lejos de él. Llegó hasta él, tomó su varita y lo miró severamente, Harry bajó la mirada mientras se ponía de pie de la mano de su padre. Regresaron al campamento en absoluto silencio, al llegar, Sirius lo terminó de limpiar y ambos se vistieron para desayunar, al terminar, Harry se mantuvo sentado en espera del regaño que no llegaba, Sirius seguía mirándolo y el niño empezaba a inquietarse¿y si lo mandaba a un orfanatorio?, lentamente levantó la mirada.

--Papá por favor… --Sirius enarcó una ceja ante la suplica -- no me mandes a un ortafa… orva… ort…orfanatorio, pro…prometo portarme… bien --rogó con la cara bañada en llanto, Sirius se acercó a él y lo sentó en sus piernas

--Harry, mírame… hijo porque te portes mal, me desobedezcas o hagas travesuras, no te voy a mandar a un orfanatorio, no importa lo que hagas Harry, no vas a ir a ningún orfanato, no te vas a separar de mí

--Pe… pero cuando tenga once años…

--Vas a ir a Hogwarts, al colegio donde tus padres y yo aprendimos todo, y vas a volver a casa cuando tengas vacaciones

-- ¿Si me quieres?

--Por supuesto…--Harry se abrazó a su padre sonriente --ahora niño --levantó la cabeza hacia Sirius --estás castigado --Harry desvió la mirada --me diste un susto de muerte, sabes que no debes agarrar mi varita --regañó Sirius moviendo su varita para deshacer lo que el niño había hecho anteriormente --no quiero que te me vuelvas a desaparecer en esa forma

--Lo siento papá

--No escoba por lo que resta del día¿entendido?

--Sí

--Regresemos al campamento

Ese día, fue el mejor que Harry recordara, Lucy ya no estaba y su padre le había dedicado todo su tiempo, ni siquiera había extrañado la escoba. Habían ido a pescar, habían contado historias, asado malvaviscos y comido algo enlatado que no se había enterado de lo que era.

Después de cenar jugaron a todo lo que se les ocurrió, incluso dibujaron y ya muy entrada la noche se fueron a dormir.

Estiró un brazo… no había nada, ni nadie, movió el brazo hacia abajo… tampoco, movió ambas piernas en busca de algo pero no había nada, se sentó y aún con los ojos cerrados palpó todo a su alrededor, masculló algo que sonó como a me estoy cansando de que desaparezca y salió volado de la tienda, se hizo sombra con la mano, empezando a pensar que él era quien debía despertar antes que el niño y no esperar a que el sol estuviera tan alto, revisó el lugar, descansó al ver a Harry sentado en su improvisada mesa.

-- ¿Qué haces pequeño? --preguntó sonriente al acercarse al niño

--Preparé el desayuno --dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, Sirius, se asomó por encima de Harry

-- ¿Lo hiciste tú solo?

--Sip¿te gusta?

--Me encanta el pan congelado y los duraznos --sonrió Sirius sentándose frente a Harry, tomó un panecillo aún con escarcha encima y lo miró detenidamente

--Olvidé sacarlos anoche --se alzó de hombros arrojando un pan sobre otro, sonaron como si hubieran estrellado un par de piedras

-- ¿Te parece si preparo el pescado que agarramos ayer?

Harry hizo un mohín de tristeza y con los ojos vidriosos preguntó:

-- ¿No te gustó el desayuno que preparé? --sorbió la nariz, el labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle

--Claro que me gusta, te dije que me encantan los duraznos que quedaron del desayuno de ayer --se apresuró a tomar algunos trozos aguados de durazno y se los metió de una a la boca, Harry sonrió y también desayunó.

Sirius comió solo algunos trozos de durazno, el pan había sido imposible darle siquiera una mordida, pero Harry parecía tan entusiasmado por haber preparado eso que no se atrevió a rechazarlo, modificarlo o comer otra cosa frente al niño. Un par de minutos después del desayuno, Harry se montó en su escoba entusiasmado, Sirius sonriendo se sentó recargado en un árbol para vigilarlo. Lo miraba con toda su atención, era increíble que el niño hubiera heredado tal habilidad para usar la escoba, si bien no se elevaba más de un par de metros, lo hacía muy bien y le encantaba.

Los parpados empezaban a pesarle y caían, los bostezos lo invadían cada vez más seguido y más largos, pero no podía dormir, cuidaba a su hijo que daba vueltas alrededor de la tienda de campaña. Sus parpados se tocaban de vez en cuando, no muy seguido miraba solo en un recuadro a Harry y poco después nada, pero inmediatamente después volvía a abrir los ojos y veía que el niño seguía montado en escoba, palpaba a su izquierda comprobando que su escoba seguía ahí y después tocaba el bolsillo del pantalón asegurándose de que su varita estaba en su lugar.

Dos, tres, cuatro, seis veces se le cerraron completamente los parpados y segundos después los abría sobresaltado y respiraba tranquilo al mirar al niño dando vueltas sobre la escoba. La séptima vez que despertaba se regañó mentalmente, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que el sol ya estaba un poco más abajo, miró su reloj… las cuatro de la tarde¡se había quedado dormido!, miró su escoba, tentó su varita y buscó a Harry cerca de la tienda… el corazón se le encogió y algo por dentro le dio un patada en el estomago… Harry no estaba y tampoco la escoba. Corrió hacia la tienda, estaría cansado y dormido, asintió seguro y entró, no había nadie, salió de nuevo y miró alrededor, estaba seguro que en el lago no estaba… tenía protección, él había puesto protección para que el niño no pudiera acercarse… aunque también para que no pudiera salir de los límites del campamento… si hacía memoria el hechizo decía algo sobre… que no pusiera un pie fuera del campamento él solo… y técnicamente no había puesto un pie fuera, había salido volando… se maldijo mil veces por haberse quedado dormido, sacó su varita, tomó su escoba y se elevó lo suficiente como para ver al niño… debía ponerle un localizador… sí, definitivamente cuando volvieran, conseguiría uno de esos…

Voló todo el bosque y no encontraba nada, ni siquiera un animal¡como si le fueran a servir de algo los animales!, miraba con atención cada sombra que se movía abajo y arriba. Casi media hora después, se lanzó en picada al ver la escoba de Harry, al llegar a tierra, sintió que se moría al verla partida por la mitad, preocupado observó la tierra, unas huellas se alejaban, eran tenis y eran pequeñas, tenían que ser de Harry…

Harry caminaba espantado, no sabía donde estaba, quería a su padre y sabía que había hecho mal al alejarse del campamento, pero solo iba a ir tras la mariposa y ella se había apartado mucho, para cuando se había dado cuenta y había girado la cabeza, se había topado solo con un montón de árboles, además le dolía la pierna en la que se había golpeado al chocar con el enorme árbol y partir su escoba, ojalá y su padre lo estuviera buscando. Llegó a un pueblito, estaba cansado, había caminado demasiado, se sentó frente a una tienda y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, estaba perdido, muy asustado y tenía hambre.

--Hola --levantó rápidamente la cabeza ante el saludo, se limpió la cara con el brazo y regresó un titubeante saludo al niño pelirrojo que lo miraba interesado --soy Fred Weasley¿Por qué lloras?

--Yo soy Harry… --se interrumpió pensando en qué apellido debía dar, Potter o Black, nunca se le había pasado eso por la cabeza --...déjalo en Harry --se alzó de hombros --estoy perdido

-- ¡Anda! --exclamó el pelirrojo señalando la frente de Harry -- ¡eres Harry Potter!

--Sí también

-- ¿Te perdiste? --Harry asintió -- ¿quieres venir a mi casa?, también somos magos --lo ultimo lo susurró, y ante eso, Harry siguió al pelirrojo con más confianza

Durante el camino platicaron como verdaderos amigos, como si se conocieran de siempre, no mucho después, llegaron a una granja, con una muy extraña casa que a Harry encantó

-- ¡Fred, donde te habías metido, me tienes con el alma en un hilo! --una señora bajita, regordeta y de abundante cabello pelirrojo, salía de la casa directo al niño que llevaba de una mano a Harry

--Mamá, encontré a Harry Potter, está perdido --anunció el niño ignorando el sermón, la madre detuvo su regaño y miró al niño que su hijo señalaba, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al toparse con la cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry empezaba a incomodarse ante la mirada, la señora pareció notarlo pues su expresión de sorpresa cambió radicalmente hasta una de cariño

-- ¿Te perdiste Harry? --preguntó cálidamente, Harry asintió con las lagrimas amenazando por salir de nueva cuenta --vamos adentro anda, debes tener hambre --el pequeño volvió a asentir

Al entrar a la casa, Harry miró maravillado la pequeña cocina y como todo ahí era absolutamente mágico, le encantó ver algunos trastos que se lavaban por sí solos, la señora lo llevó hasta la mesa y rápidamente le sirvió un poco de sopa caliente, olvidando los modales que su padre tanto insistía en enseñarle, Harry devoró la comida sin siquiera dar las gracias, cuando terminó la mujer le volvió a llenar el plato y él volvió a vaciarlo.

--Dime Harry --dijo la señora una vez que hubiera terminado de comer -- ¿con quien viniste?

--Estaba con mi papá de campamento en un bosque y yo… montaba mi escoba y seguí a una mariposa, mi papá se durmió un ratito y… me perdí, ya no… no… supe como regresar --volvía a llorar, en ese momento llegaban dos niños pelirrojos más, uno idéntico al que estaba junto a Harry y otro un poco más chico

--Mira, ellos son George y Ron, ve a jugar con ellos yo voy a mandarle una carta con nuestra lechuza a tu padre¿sí?, dime su nombre

--Es Sirius Black --sollozó Harry limpiándose las lágrimas

--Bien Harry, le diré que estás aquí, no te preocupes que muy pronto van a venir por ti

Harry asintió y fue con los tres niños, la señora Weasley miró pensativa a Harry, había escuchado que Sirius Black había desaparecido, que nadie lo podía encontrar, ahora conocía la razón por la que había hecho eso, pero no sabía que hacer, enviar en verdad una carta a Sirius Black o hablar con alguna autoridad.

Sirius llegaba al pequeño pueblo donde Harry había estado algunas horas atrás, respiró hondo contemplando las callejuelas, algunos faroles se encendían, la noche ya caía y su hijo estaba perdido, corrió por las estrechas calles, preguntó a quien miró… las horas lo alcanzaban, el sol se metía y nadie le daba noticia de un niño pequeño, de cinco años que vestía pantalón azul de mezclilla y playera blanca con rayas de colores, tenía cabello negro muy alborotado, ojos verdes… se guardó lo de la cicatriz, no era tan fácil mirarla… recorrió todo el pueblo y lo único que ganó, fue algo de cansancio pero de su hijo nada…

La señora Weasley miraba por la ventana de la sala a los cuatro niños que jugaban en el patio frontal, suspiraba de vez en cuando deseando no haberse equivocado en la decisión que había tomado, esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Respiró hondo y fue a atender la puerta de la cocina.

--Buenas tardes¿usted me envió esta lechuza?

Molly Weasley miró al apuesto hombre que le extendía una lechuza inconsciente, lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba a la lechuza, cuando la dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina sonrió, no se había equivocado al haber mandado esa carta, ese hombre sí quería al niño

--Pase, pase, los niños acaban de ir a alimentar a las gallinas, ya vuelven, tome asiento

-- Entonces mi hijo sí está con usted --murmuró Sirius respirando tranquilo, no se había dado cuenta, pero desde que la lechuza le había dado en la cabeza, había retenido la respiración

--Sí, pase por favor, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas… soy Molly Weasley

--Sirius Black, mucho gusto señora

Se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina, Sirius miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le dijera que su niño había estado ahí, que estaba bien y que volvería pronto, pero todo estaba terriblemente limpio, no había señal de que hubiera niños en esa casa, después miró a la señora que no dejaba de mirarlo a él

-- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya quedado dormido mientras cuidaba a un niño pequeño?

--Admito que fue un error enorme señora, pero confié en la magia, dígame si usted no ha hecho lo mismo, el ser magos nos hace depender mucho de ella, conjuré una barrera alrededor del campamento para que Harry no pudiera salir o ir hacia el lago

--Sí lo comprendo, yo misma lo he hecho varias veces… pero no dejan de ser niños y el ser magos les hace más difíciles de vigilar --sonrió la señora de forma amable, Sirius seguía recorriendo con la vista el alrededor --tranquilícese, los niños terminarán en un minuto --Sirius asintió perdido en sus pensamientos

--Es que… pues… Harry ha agarrado por costumbre desaparecérseme y me preocupa que mientras yo estoy aquí sentado él ya haya desaparecido

-- ¿Y no ha hecho algo para remediarlo?

-- ¿A que se refiere?

--Pues si el niño lo desobedece debe castigarlo

--Oh, pero Harry casi nunca me desobedece, pero ha agarrado esa costumbre y por más que se lo pido sigue haciéndolo

--Señor Black…

--Sirius

--Sirius --corrigió Molly comprensiva --debe castigarlo para que no lo repita

--Lo hago…

--Solo de verlo, sé que usted consiente mucho a ese niño --dijo Molly con voz severa, Sirius sonrió de forma culpable --pero si no lo castiga, se volverá un niño problema y es muy dulce como para que el pequeño se eche a perder, píenselo Sirius

-- ¡Papá!

Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco, con mirada ansiosa buscó al dueño de esa vocecita, sonrió abiertamente al mirar al niño cubierto de alimento para gallina y tierra, Harry corrió hacia su padre con los brazos abiertos y llorando a raudales, esa vez sí se había asustado, Sirius apoyó una rodilla en el piso y también abrió los brazos, apretó con toda su fuerza al niño cuando lo tuvo cerca, Harry se aferraba a su espalda sin poder contener el llanto, temblaba e hipaba rompiéndole el corazón al animago.

--Tranquilo enano, tranquilo ya estoy aquí… regresemos al campamento Harry --se levantó con el niño en brazos, bajó la mirada al toparse con la severidad con la que lo miraba Molly Weasley --señora Weasley, muchas gracias por todo… ¿Cómo podría agradecérselo? --preguntó realmente agradecido sacando una bolsita de cuero negro en la que tintinearon varios galeones

--Oh no, no, por favor, eso no…

--Disculpe si la ofendí --se excusó Sirius guardando rápidamente la bolsa --pero estaba por ofrecer una recompensa

--Piensa en lo que te dije, no hay peor sentimiento que el de saber que echamos a perder a un hijo dándole todo sin miramiento alguno

Sirius apretó un poco más al niño y asintió

-- ¿Cómo se dice Harry?

--Gracias por encontrarme Fred… gracias por cuidarme señora Weasley

--Es un niño adorable --murmuró Molly cuando Sirius pasaba junto a ella, él miró a su hijo que se aferraba a su cuello, suspiró y ya en el jardín desapareció…

Cuando apareció en el campamento miró una vez más a Harry antes de bajarlo, después con lentitud lo puso en tierra, el niño se limpió el rostro con el brazo, hipó un par de veces y corrió hacia la tienda de campaña, pero su nombre en un extraño murmullo lo detuvo, interesado se giró hacia su padre que estaba sentado en la mesa, Sirius, con un movimiento de dos dedos le pidió que se acercara.

-- ¿Qué pasa papá?

--Harry¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste hoy?

--Me perdí --contestó tranquilo el pequeño sentándose frente a Sirius

-- ¿Por qué? --sabía que Harry conocía esa respuesta, lo miró pensar, no consentía tanto al niño como había insinuado Molly¿o sí lo hacía, Harry se alzó de hombros, él cerró los ojos --hijo… me diste un gran susto, Harry pensé que te había perdido --el niño bajó rápidamente la mirada, Sirius negó y le tomó la barbilla --cuando te regañe, quiero que me mires a los ojos… escúchame bien Harry, jamás bajes la mirada¿entendido?

--Sí… ¿estás molesto?

--Sí

-- ¿Qué tanto? --preguntó con su clásica mirada de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia

-- ¿Qué tanto crees tú?

Harry bajó la mirada, Sirius le volvió a tomar de la barbilla y lo obligó a que lo mirara

-- ¿Mucho?

--Sí, así es, sabes que no me gusta castigarte…

--Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer --se arrodilló de un brinco poniendo las manos en el pecho de Sirius, éste retrocedió un poco y lo miró con una ceja enarcada

--Me lo has dicho muchas veces y sigue pasando, no me dejas otro remedio Harry

--Es que me aburro mucho papá --lo interrumpió rápidamente, parecía desesperado

"Como si lo castigara seguido", pensó Sirius divertido

--Te aburres-- repitió mirándolo, Harry asintió efusivamente --haremos algo para que no te aburras… ahora a recoger todo que mañana por la tarde regresamos a casa

-- ¡Pero papá, no voy a volver a desaparecer, te lo prometo…!

--Harry, Harry... no es un castigo --el niño dejó de llorar y lo miró con ojos implorantes --solo tengo que ir a trabajar

El pequeño abrió la boca para decir algo, pero segundos después la cerró y enarcó una ceja

--Pero Lucy… dijo… --murmuró confundido

-- ¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?

--Que tú no trabajabas --dijo alzando los hombros

-- Que yo no… no… ¿Qué no trabajo?... ¿y entonces como nos mantenemos¿por obra del espíritu santo? --exclamó claramente ofendido, Harry se volvió a alzar de hombros

--Dijo que mis papás te habían dejado mucho dinero

-- ¡Pero mágico!, bueno, se puede cambiar… pero yo trabajo en… ¿Qué más da dónde trabajo?, lo que importa es que trabajo, ahora recoge tus cosas y yo preparo la cena

Harry asintió más tranquilo, Sirius lo miró correr hacia la tienda de campaña mientras decidía que haría de cenar. Antes de que se decidiera en si preparaba algunos emparedados o abría una lata a la que Harry le había quitado la etiqueta desde el supermercado, el pequeño diablillo que tenía por hijo se le acercó con lentitud, contemplaba algo que colgaba en su mano, caminaba con una concentración anormal en un niño de 5 años, llegó junto a Sirius y con la otra mano tiró del pantalón

--Papá, mira lo que encontré

--Te dije que recogieras tus cosas --murmuró Sirius con la vista perdida en un punto frente a él

--Pero mira… es lindo¿puedo quedármelo?, ssshh duele cuando se mueve

--Duele cuando se… --Sirius desvió la mirada y la posó en el dedo índice de Harry, de él colgaba algo como de ocho centímetros más o menos, color amarillento con algunas partes pardas, tenía ocho patas y tenazas, colgaba del dedo de Harry de la cola… -- ¡UN ALACRÁN! --gritó histérico, sus ojos se abrieron enormes, Harry miró su dedo, su labio inferior empezó a temblar y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas --Harry, espera… --murmuró Sirius al notar la expresión del niño

-- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH UN ACALARÁN! --gritó tan fuerte como un niño con un bicho venenoso en un dedo podía gritar, Sirius intentó tranquilizarlo tomándolo en brazos, pero Harry corría en círculos sacudiéndose el alacrán

-- ¡No, no, no, no, espera, no corras!

Y una persecución algo curiosa comenzó, Harry adelante agitando su mano todo lo que podía y Sirius detrás, muy desesperado intentando atraparlo, en menos de un minuto el campamento quedaba peor que como Lucy lo había dejado y con los dos hombres agotados en medio del campamento

--Harry --murmuró Sirius al darse cuenta de que el niño estaba sentado junto a él, Harry lo miró -- y… y… ¿el alacrán?

--Papá… me arde mucho --Sirius lo miró inmediatamente, Harry susurraba mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas --y… y… siento como… --cerró los ojos con dolor --hormiguitas

--Calambre --susurró Sirius preocupado

--Aquí me da asco --indicó el pequeño señalándose el estomago y la garganta, "nauseas", pensó Sirius aumentando su preocupación, se puso de pie de un brinco.

Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, todo le daba vuelta, no sentía el dedo y tampoco la mano

-- ¡HARRY! --gritó Sirius aterrorizado, Harry caía inconsciente y empezaba a convulsionar, intentaba hacer entrar un poco de oxigeno de forma desesperada por un par de segundos y… dejaba de respirar.

* * *

_**Lo siento, tengo una reputación que cuidar XD... no podía tener un fic color de rosa, verdad??? jajaja cierto es que si mato a Harry el fic terminaría,pero tienen idea de por cuantos capitulos puede sufrir un personaje en mis manos XD, jamás dije que sería un fic largo jajajajajajajajajajaja**_

_**A ver, EL AGUILA ARPÍA es originaria de sudamerica, que hace en Inglaterra?o se le escapó a un cazador furtivo, se desvió un poco en el vuelo o a Sion no se le ocurrió mejor animal para maltratar a Sirius XD**_

_**El ALACRÁN, hay muchos que se adaptan a climas humedos, y con un lugar oscuro y oculto tienen suficiente XD... antes de que alguien me pregunte por tales incoherencias, aunque leyendo un fic mío, que pueden esperar?? **_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	5. Corazón

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

** GRACIAS por sus reviews XD...por cierto, me preguntaron... SIP seguirá hasta que HArry vaya al colegio, seguro es hasta el 6, el 7 está pensandose todavia, la pareja de HArry... tiene 5 años, no lo sé aún, solo que no será Hermione.**

**CON QUIEN SE QUEDA SIRIUS?? jajajaja ya lo verán aparece pronto, LA PAREJA DE REMUS?? o es Tonks o lo invento, no lo sé todavía, no se adelanten aunque pueden sugerir. **

**Lo siento, tenía que cuidar mi reputación, si no, no sería YO, por cierto, no mando sogas,me meten a prisión...  
**

**gracias por lo demás... ;D **

* * *

El ruido de las sirenas de las ambulancias estaban por volverlo loco, sentía que tenía semanas sentado en esa dura silla mirando las paredes blancas y respirando ese olor que jamás le había gustado, el olor a hospital… pero no, solo tenía once horas, el sol empezaba a salir y nadie le daba alguna noticia de su hijo. Tenía enormes ojeras bajo esos ahora apagados ojos grises, estaba despeinado cuando no había pasado jamás en su vida más de un minuto con el cabello desarreglado, llevaba la misma ropa llena de tierra del campamento, no había dormido ni medio segundo, no sabía ni en que lugar, pueblo, ciudad o país estaba… hablaban su idioma, eso era bueno y también lo único que sabía.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia uno de los médicos que no muy lejos revisaba un expediente, intercambió un par de palabras con él y volvió a la silla, no era el que atendía al niño. Hizo lo mismo por dos horas más hasta que un joven médico que Sirius aseguró acababa de salir de la universidad, se le acercó.

--Se recuperará…

Esas dos palabras fueron la únicas que dejó que el chico dijera pues inmediatamente lo abrazó tan fuerte que el pobre sintió que el oxigeno le faltaba por un largo minuto

--Señor, entiendo su euforia --aseguró el muchacho a quien la bata blanca le quedaba bastante grande --el niño por ahora duerme, quería darle algunas recomendaciones --sonrió mientras le tendía un folleto de colores llamativos --sería recomendable que su hijo lo leyera también, la picadura de un alacrán rara vez es mortal y no en todos los casos pasa lo mismo, señor eso le pasó a su hijo porque es alérgico al veneno de ese animal, tome sus medidas, lea el folleto, podrá pasar a ver a su hijo por la tarde, que tenga un buen día --volvió a sonreírle y se retiró

Sirius miró el papel en su mano, lo dobló y lo metió a su pantalón, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tarareando una canción que no sabía donde había escuchado se dirigió a la salida, iría a comprarle algo a Harry y preguntaría donde estaba.

Al salir del hospital miró las calles, los autos iban por donde él estaba acostumbrado… seguía en Inglaterra, solo debía averiguar en que parte, aunque si lo pensaba bien¿para que quería saber eso? Aún tarareando preguntó por una juguetería abierta a las… miró su reloj… a las siete de la mañana, no había ninguna… sonrió como creía no haberlo hecho antes, de repente sintió un hambre voraz, le gustó el café que estaba en la acera de enfrente y sorteando los carros que reclamaban con sus bocinas, cruzó feliz, sonriente dio los buenos días a la jovencita que lo atendió, se sentó bailando y pidió media carta.

Un hombre con mirada melancólica leía su periódico a un par de mesas frente a la de Sirius, daba un sorbo a su café de vez en cuando y dejaba escapar un suspiro de naturaleza inexplicable, Sirius miraba inclinado sobre la mesa a ese hombre de cabello dorado cenizo, pero el periódico le cubría gran parte del rostro, cuando estaba por ir y bajar ese periódico llegaban diez meseros y le llenaban la mesa con platos que llevaban desde huevos con jamón hasta cóctel de frutas con miel, café, jugo y leche en tres grandes vasos, olvidó al hombre que creía conocer y atacó su comida.

-- ¿Sirius?

El animago despegó la mirada de su plato con hot cakes y miró frente a él, giró la cabeza hacia la mesa del sujeto con el periódico y no lo miró, después miró a quien le hablaba, sonrió al ver el periódico en su mano

--Lo fafia fi efas ffu

--Asqueroso… como siempre --murmuró mirándolo resignado, retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Sirius se ponía de pie y con los brazos extendidos se le acercaba, no pudo hacer mucho antes de verse en ese abrazo de oso

-- ¡Tenía ganas de verte moony!

--Por lo menos ya tragaste --sonrió Remus Lupin correspondiendo al abrazo

-- ¿Qué haces por aquí? --preguntó Sirius un par de minutos después, Remus enarcó una ceja mirando el lugar

--Yo vivo a cinco minutos de aquí --murmuró señalando a la derecha, Sirius abrió la boca comprendiendo

--Ya decía yo que conocía el lugar

-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? --preguntó después de rodar los ojos

--Pues desayuno --dijo señalando la mesa

-- ¿Desayunas o haces tu última comida?

--Siéntate moony… sírvete --agregó al ver que Remus tomaba una pierna de pollo mientras se sentaba

-- ¿Y Harry?

--Efefofiyytafun afafanafefifó y fo fafe

--No quiero saber el ejemplo que le das a ese niño --murmuró Remus rodando los ojos

--Lo siento, pero muero de hambre --abrió mucho los ojos se acababa de dar cuenta que no había comido desde el día anterior

Remus se recargó en su silla, de vez en cuando agarraba algo mientras esperaba que Sirius terminara de devorar todo, algo que pasó increíblemente dos horas después, por lo general Sirius comía todo eso en menos de media hora.

-- ¡Que bien comí! --exclamó Sirius acariciándose la panza --ahora vamos a una juguetería, tú debes conocer alguna --sin explicar algo más, Sirius dejó algunos billetes en la mesa y jaló a Remus fuera

Mientras caminaban, Sirius contaba lo excelente padre que era, Remus reía, pero no le creía ni una sola palabra, algunos minutos después llegaron a una enorme juguetería, los ojos de Sirius brillaron más que los de cualquier niño al ver los juguetes.

-- ¿Ahora sí me puedes decir dónde está Harry? --Insistió Remus cuando miraban los muñecos de peluche y Sirius contemplaba un enorme perro negro -- ¿Sirius? --rodó los ojos y se acercó más -- ¿Sirius? --pero el susodicho parecía embelesado por el peluche -- ¡SIRIUS! --gritó lo más que pudo, los pocos clientes que estaban por ahí dieron un brinco, pero Sirius siguió con el peluche --no puede ser posible --murmuró incrédulo

--Le gustará a Harry

-- Que está en…

--...el hospital --bajó el peluche y miró a Remus --estábamos de campamento en un bosque cerca de donde vivimos, yo no sabía que era alérgico a los alacranes, le picó uno y… lo traje al hospital… pero ya está bien --agregó al ver la cara asustada del licántropo --por eso le compraré un regalo --sonrió y le enseñó como un niño ilusionado el peluche, Remus sonrió mirando el juguete

--Creo que es más grande que cualquier niño de cinco años

--Sí, le gustará… --afirmó infantilmente -- ¡mira un lobo! --gritó dando algunos brinquitos, Remus miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo, sonrió al ver el peluche, un poco más pequeño que el perro que Sirius abrazaba -- ¡y un ciervo! --brincó con más fuerza y más emocionado señalando ahora hacia la izquierda, Remus miró hacia ahí -- ¡adivina lo que nos falta ahora para terminar el regalo! --pidió mirándolo a él de nueva cuenta, Remus lo miró, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño en una dulcería o en ese caso, en una juguetería, pensó en lo que faltaría, no creía que les faltara una rata, se alzó de hombros nada dispuesto a decir que les faltaba el roedor --Remus, nos faltan los dulces, globos y envolver los regalos --obvió corriendo hacia el lobo castaño y después pasando frente a el para ir por el ciervo --ayúdame no seas flojo --le arrojó con los últimos dos peluches y abrazado al perro negro mientras Remus rodaba los ojos, fue hasta el mostrador

--Dudo mucho que encuentre envoltura para estos regalos --murmuró Remus siguiéndolo

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud, se sentó asustado al ver la habitación, bajó de la cama de un brinco y jalando el pedestal del que colgaba una bolsita con lo que parecía agua de la que salía la manguerita que tenía pegada en la mano salió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a niños jugando por ahí y no muy lejos algunas mujeres uniformadas hablaban entre ellas¿se había portado tan mal que su padre lo había mandado a un orta… orf… orfanato, las lágrimas cayeron al fin¿y si trataba de escapar?, no sabía a donde iría pero quizá si le suplicaba a su padre que lo dejara quedarse aunque fuera en el garaje… pero si ya no lo quería con él o si lo había mandado tan lejos como a donde lo quería mandar Lucy para que no le estorbara porque se había conseguido a un niño que sí hiciera caso, sollozaba apesadumbrado aún de pie junto a la puerta…

--Ya verás Moony lo equivocado que estás, nos prepararás las mejor cena que jamás hayas imaginado, es una apuesta Remuuu…ss

Habían llegado a la habitación de Harry, Sirius que había estado hablando como merolico desde que salieran de la juguetería, se interrumpió al ver llorando a Harry a algunos centímetros de la puerta, dejó los peluches en el piso y se acercó al niño

-- ¿Por qué lloras, aún te duele?

Harry dejó de llorar y se giró rápidamente, Sirius lo miraba realmente preocupado

-- ¿Quieres que vaya por un médico?, puedo ir y decirle que te…

-- ¡Papá, regresaste! --gritó Harry interrumpiéndolo, Sirius asintió extrañado, el niño corrió hacia él, habría tirado el pedestal de no haber sido por Remus que se había apresurado al verlo tambalear

-- ¿Qué te pasa enano? --murmuró extrañado abrazando a Harry

--Creí… creí que me habías dejado --sollozó enterrando la cara en el pecho de su padre

-- ¿Dejado? --Harry asintió -- ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

--Es que desperté --se limpió la cara con el brazo mientras miraba los ojos de Sirius --y no te miré, yo creí que estaba en un or… or…

-- ¿Orfanato? --le ayudó frunciendo el entrecejo, el pequeño asintió asustado --ya te dije que eso no pasará jamás Harry, escúchame bien --le indicó con un dedo en alto mientras iba hacia la cama, Remus se apresuró a seguirlos --quiero que dejes de pensar en que irás a parar a un orfanato porque te portes mal, a lo mucho irás a tu habitación y no saldrás de ahí en días --Remus se sorprendió al verlo hablar como… "el padre" del niño, no se escuchaba como un padrino, como un tío o como… Sirius… asintió convencido, en algún punto de la juguetería al hospital le habían cambiado a su amigo, ese era un impostor -- ¿y tú que tienes? --Sirius se giró hacia Remus para pedirle que acercara los peluches, pero le había parecido curioso verlo asintiendo y hablando solo -- ¿Remus? --dio un par de pasos hacia él, Harry se cruzó de piernas mirando al amigo de su padre -- ¿Moony? --Remus seguía balbuceando en algún mundo paralelo al que Sirius vivía -- ¡REMUS! --Harry dio un brinquito ante tal grito, pero Remus dio tal brinco que se subió a los pies de Sirius quien acto seguido empezó a aullar de dolor sujetándose el pie herido que al haber quitado debajo del pie de Remus, había hecho que éste se fuera hacia atrás

-- ¡Que educación la tuya Sirius! --exclamó molesto Remus, Sirius se había sentado junto a Harry y se contemplaba el dedo gordo del pie, miró con recelo al licántropo por un momento y volvió a ver su dedo

--No es mi culpa que estuvieras en otra parte

--Ya… claro¿y cómo querías que me pusiera al verte… pues… diferente?

-- ¿A qué te refieres con diferente? --preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, Harry observaba con divertida atención

--Pues… diferente

--No te entiendo

-- ¡Maduraste Sirius! --casi gritó, Sirius entrecerró más los ojos hasta dejarlos como pequeñas rendijas y Harry estalló en carcajadas, poco después Remus lo imitó

--Me alegra que se diviertan… ni siquiera entendiste Harry --reclamó de brazos cruzados

--Pero sonó gracioso --murmuró el pequeño, ante eso ni Sirius pudo resistir y también rió

-- ¡Vaya, que regalos! --poco a poco las carcajadas fueron disminuyendo, todos miraron hacia la puerta, un anciano entraba, Harry se escondió detrás de su padre al ver al viejito

-- ¿Se le ofrece algo? --preguntó Sirius abrazando a su hijo

--Solo vengo a revisar a Harry para ver si ya puede ir a casa, lindos regalos Harry¿son tuyos?

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó el niño saliendo de su escondite y mirando tras el médico

--Los compramos tío Remus y yo --dijo Sirius sonriente, Harry los miró agradecido iba a corres hacia los peluches, globos con gas y canasta con chocolates y panecillos pero el médico lo detenía asegurándole que si se dejaba revisar, más rápido iría a casa

Media hora después, el médico expedía el alta para Harry que entusiasmado se vestía

--Solo una cosa, son demasiados dulces para un niño tan pequeño

--No se preocupe, no los comerá todos --dijo Sirius acomodándole los peluches en los brazos a Remus

-- ¿Entonces para qué los compraste? --preguntó en tono de reclamo Harry que tomaba los globos

--Andando --murmuró Sirius tomando la canasta entre la mano de Harry, Remus sonreía entre tanto peluche, ese niño era una mezcla extraña entre James y Sirius, además de los ojos, debía haber heredado algo más de Lily, esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

Camino a la casa de Remus, Harry se quejó sobre un dolor en la boca, Sirius lo revisó cerca de treinta veces antes de llegar y no encontró nada para frustración del pequeño a quien el dolor empezaba a cansarlo.

-- ¡Wow que casa tienes tío Remus! --exclamó Harry olvidando por un momento el dolor de la boca, Remus sonrió

--Harry no creo que… --Sirius intentó corregirle la forma de expresión, pero Remus bastante conforme con "el tío" lo detuvo con una radiante sonrisa

--Los niños se impresionan con cualquier cosa

--Vamos Moony, tienes una casa impresionante… por cierto¿Qué es eso? --preguntó yendo directamente hacia un estante con distintas figurillas

--Algo que no se toca --lo interrumpió Remus deteniéndolo del hombro

--Pero Moony…

Mientras los adultos platicaban, Harry recorrió la casa admirando cada rincón, nunca había visto tantas cosas tan interesantes, desde colmillos de un animal que no conocía hasta una pecera con… pues peces no eran, eran morados, tenían… parecían pies, una cola larga y terminaba en… tres partes, sus ojos eran graciosos y le hacían señas para que se acercara, rápidamente arrimó una silla y se subió. En la estancia Sirius tenía diez minutos mirando la colección de libros de Remus mientras éste preparaba la cena, un extraño ruido los sobresaltó a ambos, Sirius pensando en su hijo llegó rápidamente al estudio, se le secó la boca al mirar el piso lleno de agua con algunos cristales y… esos eran… recordaba haberlos visto en alguna clase del colegio, se acuclilló y miró más detenidamente a una de esas criaturitas moradas que estaba cerca de su pie, parecía que se ahogaba o…

-- ¡Se mueren Sirius! --dio un brinco con el grito de Remus y por el piso mojado se resbaló azotando contra el piso aparatosamente --no puedo creer que te comportes como un niñito --mascullaba Remus recogiendo las cosas moradas y dejándolas en la pecera que acababa de aparecer --ya que lo rompiste pudiste ponerlos de nuevo en agua…

Sirius abrió mucho la boca mirándolo, se señaló ofendido mientras se ponía de pie

--Pero es que crees que yo… pero… si… yo no fui

--Por lo menos admítelo, no te voy a castigar…

Sirius entrecerró los ojos

-- ¡Yo no fui!

--Sirius… --murmuró Lupin respirando hondo, miró el lugar buscando más criaturas, después miró a su amigo --déjalo, no tienes cinco años

-- ¡Yo digo las cosas cuando las hago!… por lo menos cuando me descubren --agregó ante la mirada que le dedicaba Remus --Harry --murmuró para sí mismo

--Olvidémoslo, mejor ayúdame a terminar la cena, casi termino --Remus rodó los ojos, volvió a respirar hondo y con una seña de su mano para que Sirius lo siguiera, salió del salón.

Al pasar por la estancia se toparon con una escena que enterneció a Remus e hizo sonreír a Sirius, eso solo quien no conociera a ese niño lo creía, miró a su amigo… justo como él… Harry coloreaba concentrado en un uno de los sillones, con su carita de ángel en todo su esplendor, negó divertido y fue hasta la cocina. Cuando los adultos se hubieron perdido por una puerta, Harry dejó el crayón en medio del libro y lo cerró, bajó de un brinco y dando saltitos subió las escaleras.

Cuarenta minutos después, pasaron una cena tranquila y para asombro de Remus, Sirius corregía a Harry cuando hablaba con la boca llena, usaba las manos en vez de los cubiertos, ponía los codos sobre la mesa, subía los pies a la silla o se rehusaba a comer los vegetales; a la hora del postre el timbre los sobresaltó, Harry corrió a la puerta y Sirius miró a Remus.

-- ¿Esperas a alguien?

--No, nadie me visita, solo… --el licántropo abrió mucho los ojos, Sirius voló sobre la mesa para evitar que el niño que ya se quejaba por no alcanzar… abriera la puerta

--Vamos enano, debemos… pues… vamos arriba

--No papá, no quiero, dijiste que íbamos a colorear juntos

--Si, sí, ve por tu libro y arriba…

--No, mejor en el jardín

--Habla más bajito Harry, ssh

El niño enarcó una ceja un poco confundido al ver que su padre empezaba a susurrar cuando detrás de la puerta llamaba un señor.

--Le hablan a tío Remus

--Ssh

-- ¡Papá!

Sirius levantó en brazos al niño cubriéndole la boca con una mano, miró a Remus que corría hacia ellos aún masticando un trozo de pastel

--Ya voy profesor, espere un segundo --murmuró Remus haciéndoles señas para que subieran, Sirius no esperó un segundo más y corrió lo más silencioso que pudo hacia la planta alta y se encerró en la primer habitación que encontró -- ¡que sorpresa, señor, siempre llega por la chimenea!

--Sí bueno Remus, pero por aquí venden unos deliciosos dulces y pensé en traerte algunos --sonrió el anciano de larga barba plateada extendiendo un tarro con dulces de limón, Remus sonrió tomándolo

--Pase profesor --murmuró deseando cerrar la puerta

En la planta superior Harry tenía uno de sus famosos berrinches tirado en el piso girando, dango golpes al aire, llorando y gritando, Sirius había puesto un hechizo para que nada se escuchara abajo y acostado en la cama leía un grueso libro que acababa de encontrar, cinco minutos después el silencio volvía.

--Sabes perfectamente que nada ganas con esos berrinches --murmuró tras su libro --no te molestes --agregó ante el mutismo del niño --vamos Harry --dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó, no duró mucho tiempo al no encontrar a Harry en la alfombra y ver la puerta abierta, se maldijo mil veces y corriendo salió, patinó en el pasillo, se recargó en el barandal al escuchar a quien él sabía era el profesor Dumbledore platicando con Remus en la estancia, miró hacia todas partes… no había señal de Harry… sintió que el corazón se le salía, la puerta principal estaba abierta y… un pequeño zapato negro afuera, bajó con cuidado las escaleras, se detenía cuando el escalón crujía más de lo normal, sentía que el ruido le rompería los tímpanos a Dumbledore, al esforzarse tanto por no hacer ruido tropezó a la mitad y rodó por las escaleras, Remus dio un brinco, sonrió falsamente al profesor y corrió hacia el ruido, Dumbledore no tardó mucho en seguirlo.

--No sabía que tenías un perro

--Yo tampoco --masculló Remus deseando fulminar al enorme perro negro que con dificultad se ponía de pie

-- ¿Qué dices?

--Que no creí que fuera tanto problema tener un perro

El animal empezaba a brincar alrededor, mordía su túnica, lamía sus zapatos, le ladraba al profesor Dumbledore y volvía a brincar

--Parece que tiene mucha energía

--Sí, se le acabará un poco cuando lo lleve al veterinario, usted sabe --murmuró haciendo la señal de tijeras con sus dedos índice y medio, el perro aulló retrocediendo

--Parece que te entendió

--Eso espero --susurró Remus regresando al profesor Dumbledore a la estancia, fulminó con la mirada al perro y siguió al anciano.

Pero no lograba sentarse cuando el animal le brincaba encima

-- ¡Suficiente! --gritó poniéndose de pie, el perro cayó de forma graciosa, por su expresión bastante humana debió haberle dolido --disculpe profesor, ahora vuelvo --agarró al perro de una oreja y lo jaló hacia la puerta principal -- ¿Qué te aseguraba que no te conocía?

--Pero Remus, Harry está perdido por la casa y si el profesor Dumbledore lo encuentra podría… --si se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso sonaba a ¡guauu gua guau gua guaauu! Habría comprendido por qué Remus le cerraba la puerta en el hocico

--Con que paseando sin collar¿eh?

Se giró en cámara lenta, intentó correr al ver a un hombre de short y con una gorrita ridícula, pero algo al cuello lo detenía

--Ahora sí, vamos a…

--...no, yo vivo aquí¡déjame! --y se le olvidaba que ladraba, el hombre sonrió jalándolo hacia una camioneta, intentó morderlo pero no se podía girar

Remus volvió a la estancia un poco molesto, cinco minutos después se le ocurrió que quizá Sirius debía querer decirle algo importante, se alzó de hombros y le puso atención al profesor que le decía algo sobre que Harry debía estar con sus tíos no sabía quienes…

--No encuentro a mi papá y me duele mucho la boca aquí adentro…

Abrió mucho los ojos, miró a Dumbledore que miraba junto a él, se giró con lentitud y se topó con Harry con una mano dentro de la boca, cerró los ojos derrotado y miró al profesor, intentó sonreírle, Dumbledore miraba fijamente al pequeño, sus ojos tras esas gafas brillaron al encontrar la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

--Es… es…

--Harry Potter --lo interrumpió Dumbledore, Remus solo miró a niño

--No señor… --Remus sonrió pensando en lo inteligente que era el niño, Dumbledore lo miró más detenidamente --soy Harry Black --era solo un niño de cinco años

-- ¿Y Sirius?

--No lo sé señor

-- ¿Me abandonó?

Remus miró a Harry, se arrodilló frente a él al ver que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas

--No pequeño, solo, pues… fue a… por las cosas que olvidaron en el campamento, vuelve en unas horas --murmuró abrazándolo

--Me quedaré a esperarlo si no te molesta

Remus se giró al profesor que se acomodaba en el sillón, le sonrió y asintió

--Harry que te parece si…

-- ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas al niño?

--Claro… yo iré a… pues… por unas galletas, ya vuelvo --y corrió hacia la cocina, un par de segundos después volvió --no se vayan… en serio no se vayan

Remus corrió hacia la puerta trasera y empezó a llamar a gritos a Sirius, miró el patio, ningún perro con deseos de venganza había pasado por ahí, brincó la pequeña verja blanca hacia el jardín frontal pero tampoco había señal alguna de su amigo, se maldijo mil veces por haberlo sacado mientras corría por donde algunos minutos antes una camioneta de la perrera de la ciudad partía cargada de animales sin collar.

Muy lejos de donde Remus intentaba encontrar a su amigo perdido que había sacado de casa en un ataque de desesperación, un padre llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija de cinco años de castaño cabello alborotado, entraba a un edificio de aspecto frío, llegaron a un mostrador, el padre intercambió algunas palabras con un empleado… mientras abajo un perro negro se daba de topes contra la pequeña jaula en la que estaba, el letrero de "desahuciado" que colgaba sobre la pared en la que estaba el estante de su jaula no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

--Tranquilo, bonito, ya llegará tu turno --rió un adolescente con acné que sacaba a un perrito blanco de la jaula de enseguida, sorbió la nariz y se limpió con una mano mientras abría la puerta al fondo, segundos después escuchó un aullido y después nada… golpeó una vez más la jaula, logrando mover solo un poco el estante que estaba atornillado a la pared, aulló, gruñó, ladró, pero solo pasaban y le decían "tranquilo, llegará tu turno", eso él no lo quería y no podía transformarse frente a muggles y menos en esa pequeña jaula, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la niña que señalaba todas las jaulas, le llamaron la atención los dos enormes (desde su punto de vista) dientes incisivos, (quizá sería que Harry aún no mudaba ningún diente), puso su mejor y más cariñosa cara, pero pasaron de largo, el empleado aseguraba que era un animal peligroso… si solo tuviera su varita.

Se dio por vencido cuando la niña se mostraba entusiasmada por un gato horrible, nada lograría intentando tirar la jaula, escaparía cuando abrieran para sacarlo y llevarlo a… sintió que todo su lomo se enchinaba, apartó esos pensamientos para poder concentrarse en morder o solo tirar a quien intentara agarrarlo, si había podido contra un hombre lobo en su adolescencia, podía contra unos muggles.

--Es muy lindo, papá, quiero éste

--Pero hija¿estás segura?, es… muy grande

Sirius abrió los ojos, se alegró al ver que la niñita lo señalaba a él, ha como pudo se puso de "pie" y movió la cola

--Le gusto papá, llevémoslo a casa

Justo en ese momento, cuando la niña lo miraba como a lo máximo en el mundo, el empleado se ponía a desprestigiarlo¿pero que tenía ese hombre contra él?, en cuanto recobrara su apariencia normal se encargaría de que lo despidieran y no volvieran a matar a perros… "huérfanos", quizá por eso Harry le tenía tanto miedo a los orfanatos… Harry… no se dio cuenta de cómo la niñita lo defendía, de cómo insultaba al empleado y su padre no lograba tranquilizarla, tampoco de cuando le ponían un collar y le enganchaban una correa, él pensaba en su niño y el profesor Dumbledore.

En la casa de Lupin el ambiente había subido de temperatura después de la pequeña entrevista de Harry con el profesor Dumbledore, pues este ultimo había llegado a la conclusión de que Sirius era irresponsable, se había cansado de cuidar del niño y lo había ido a abandonar a casa de su mejor amigo, Remus lo defendía con uñas y dientes, nunca le había hablado a ningún profesor como lo hacía en ese momento, él sabía que Sirius amaba a ese niño y él tenía toda la culpa, si solo lo hubiera encerrado en una habitación o el baño o se le hubiera ocurrido hablar con él en la cocina, si hubiera investigado antes de actuar, pero tratándose de Sirius…

--Si no aparece mañana a las cuatro de la tarde para convencerme de porque debe seguir Harry con él… lo llevaré con sus tíos

Remus intentó decir algo, pero el profesor Dumbledore brincaba dentro de las llamas esmeralda.

-- ¿Se quemó el viejito? --preguntó interesado Harry, Remus solo lo miró --tío Remus¿dónde está mi papá?

En una asfixiante estancia blanca, una pequeña jalaba entusiasmada a su nueva mascota, mientras el enorme perro negro miraba hacia todas partes pensando la forma correcta de escapar.

--De ahora en adelante tú serás mi amigo --murmuró la pequeña sentándose en el piso --no tengo amigos --Sirius maldijo su desarrollado instinto paterno pero se acercó a la niña y le lamió la mejilla para que dejara de llorar, ella le sonrió

--Hermione, tu papá dijo que te habías decidido por un perrito

--Sí mamá

--Uuyy, pero hija… bueno, necesita un buen baño, llévalo al patio para bañarlo, haré una cita con el veterinario

¿Acaso había dicho veterinario?, olvidó a la niñita llorando y corrió de forma desesperada y bastante animal, no le importaba si era para vacunas, él era alérgico a las agujas, o para desparacitación, vivía en completa armonía con cualquier bicho que pudiera tener él no sería un asesino, o para… sintió de nuevo escalofríos, quería tener más hijos, muchos… o para… no importaba para que otra cosa podía servir uno de esos, gruñó e iba a morder al padre de la niña cuando se le ponía enfrente, pero algo tiraba de la correa.

--Corazón, corazón ven… --si con la cara de un perro hubiera sido posible enarcar una ceja, lo habría hecho, miró a la niña que lo llamaba… "corazón"¿pero qué niña en su sano juicio llamaba a un enorme y atemorizante perro negro… corazón?, una sin amigos, se contestó él mismo.

De nuevo comprobó lo que decían sus amigos en el colegio, era demasiado bueno cuando quería y es que… bueno, esa niña no tenía amigos y… no le haría daño a nadie que se quedara un poco y le diera algo de cariño a esa niñita. Y como siempre que hacía algo bueno sin buscar beneficio… le iba mal, el agua estaba helada¡por merlín que parecía recién sacada del congelador, y para colmó hacía aire¡se congelaba!. Después del baño, se rehusó a comer del platón en el piso y si tan solo le hubieran dado un filete termino medio marinado, se habría sacrificado… pero el contenido de una lata con un perro sonriente… ¡los perros no podían sonreír!, que para colmo apestaba a rata muerta, no… Sirius Black no se rebajaría a eso.

--Vamos corazón, dormirás conmigo --miró a Hermione correr hacia las escaleras, cuando todos durmieran, escaparía. Tan solo llegar a la habitación, se arrinconó, Hermione se le acercaba con… una bata rosa, un gorro y… eran guantes para bebé. Corrió por todo el lugar, se metió bajo la cama y bajo el escritorio, incluso dentro del closet… ahí se dio cuenta de que sin importar el sexo de los niños, a los cinco años todos eran iguales, crueles y desalmados… Hermione terminó vistiéndolo como un adorable y enorme bebé con garras y una filosa dentadura.

--Hermione --una mujer castaña se asomó por la puerta, sonrió al ver al perro --creo que será mejor que "corazón", duerma atado y con el bozal

--Pero mamá…

--Hija, es necesario, puede tener parásitos y darle por morder en la noche

-- "Eso no es verdad, no tengo animales y no puede atarme" --las dos mujeres miraron a "Corazón" y la madre siguió intentando convencer a su hija -- "no me ignore señora… oh claro si solo ladro"

A las nueve de la noche, Hermione besó, abrazó y deseó buenas noches a "Corazón" que estaba bien atado en el jardín, a las nueve y treinta, Sirius Black con un collar al cuello se quitaba el bozal e intentaba quitarse el collar, pero no podía, parecía abrochado por magia y la correa, ni que decir de ella, tuvo que volver a tomar la apariencia de "Corazón" pues la puerta de la cocina se abría y… se enterneció al ver a Hermione salir arrastrando unas mantas y almohadas, le dio una almohada a él y se acomodó junto a él… bien, unas horas más a nadie le harían daño…

Al día siguiente, a las cuatro en punto de la tarde, Albus Dumbledore estaba en la estancia de Lupin, que de más está decir, no había podido dormir ni un solo minuto buscando a su amigo.

--Por favor profesor, el niño quiere mucho a Sirius, para él es su padre, no puede solo llegar y llevárselo

--Remus¿Quién lo cuidará?, hoy es luna llena y estarás indispuesto por los próximos días, Sirius no aparece

--Mi papá me buscará --refutó Harry detrás de Remus, no le agradaba que el anciano que en un principio le había caído bien (le había dado caramelos de limón) quisiera llevarlo con sus tíos Dur… Duh… con ellos

--No lo dudo Harry, ahora, tus tíos nos esperan, andando --sonrió Dumbledore tomando la mano de Harry que con su otra mano se aferraba a la pierna de Remus

-- ¡No lo dejes que me lleve tío Remus, por favor! --lloriqueó Harry al verse lejos de su tío

Remus apretó los puños, no podía hacer nada por cuidar del hijo de sus mejores amigos, no podía hacer lo que había hecho Sirius… y todo porque era licántropo… pero buscaría a Sirius así no volviera a dormir.

--Tu papá y yo iremos pronto por ti, es una promesa --le sonrió a Harry que sollozaba intentando zafarse de Dumbledore y correr hasta él --no te preocupes, solo diviértete --le guiñó un ojo antes de que el director y el niño desaparecieran --te lo prometo Harry --murmuró cerrando la puerta de su casa, no volvería hasta encontrar a Sirius Black, que en un jardín lejos de ahí, tenía una sesión de belleza.

Harry miró el lugar donde acababan de aparecer, no parecía divertido¿cómo quería tío Remus que se divirtiera?, por lo menos había un parque, con su mochila al hombro caminó de la mano del anciano hasta llegar a un montón de casas iguales, llegaron a una que le provocó un escalofrío enorme, miró el número en el buzón…

--Tu nuevo hogar Harry… el 4 de Privet Drive --anunció Dumbledore, Harry enarcó una ceja.

El anciano llamó a la puerta, tras ella se escucharon unos pasos, poco después la puerta se abrió, una mujer alta y muy delgada los recibió, hizo una mueca poco discreta a Harry, él le sacó la lengua de forma realmente grosera logrando alterarla más de lo que ya estaba, notó como los ojos de la mujer se abrían curiosamente enormes al ver la varita mágica del profesor Dumbledore, sonrió y entró tras él.

Dumbledore empezó con un discurso sobre profecías, magos tenebrosos, los Potter, unión, protección y hechizo, ante ello la mujer asentía, Harry rió divertido cuando el profesor decía que tenían que cuidarlo y la mujer daba un grito agudo. Miró hacia el vestíbulo cuando la puerta se abría y cerraba rápidamente, un niño que lo doblaba o cuadruplicaba en corpulencia aparecía, tras él un hombre igual de enorme y desagradable, la mujer fue hasta él y le susurró, señaló de nueva cuenta el bolsillo donde Harry sabía que el profesor Dumbledore traía su varita y el sujeto asentía con una sonrisa que hasta Harry supo era completamente falsa.

--Harry, te presento a tus tíos, Petunia y Vernon Dursley --dijo afable Dumbledore, Harry lo miró a él primero y después a los Dursley, levantó la mano a manera de saludo

--Ni un hola --masculló el tío Vernon --o un buenas tardes

Dumbledore lo ignoró y siguió con las presentaciones

--Y el pequeño es tu primo Dudley

-- ¿Pequeño? --preguntó Harry con una ironía tan perfecta que le pareció a Dumbledore el sello de una educación con Sirius Black -- ¿Qué hay? --ese saludo del pequeño, alteró aún más, si eso era posible a los Dursley

--Bueno, tengo deberes que hacer, recuerde Petunia lo que hablamos --le sonrió a Harry y estrechó la mano antes de salir rápidamente.

Harry miró con excesiva seguridad a sus tíos y primo, los Dursley lo vieron como a un bicho que podría infectar a su retoño mientras Dudley se tronaba los dedos listo para empezar con su entrenamiento en un saco de box nuevo.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	6. Los Dursley

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**Conozco a alguien que va a querer matarme cuando vea este capi XD jajjajajaja, siii sé que debería estar escribiendo cierta parte de cierto fic que comparto con cierta persona, que tiene 4 meses sin actualizar, pero ps que iba a hacer?? salió esto XD jajajajajajajaja disfrutenlo!!!!!!!**_

* * *

--Ustedes me quieren aquí tanto como yo quiero estar aquí --masculló Harry con una mueca, el rostro de los Dursley fue digno de una fotografía

--Chiquillo --murmuró Vernon acercándose de dos grandes zancadas a donde Harry lo miraba demasiado altivo para su gusto, sin miramiento alguno lo abofeteó, el pequeño rebotó contra el piso al caer sentado -- ¡Petunia desocupa la alacena, meteré a este fenómeno ahí!

Harry miraba estupefacto a sus tíos, el hombre gordo lo golpeaba como si fuera un adulto y la mujer esquelética obedecía semejante bobada, miró a su primo que reía, deseó partirle la boca y no estando acostumbrado a quedarse deseando algo, se puso de pie de un brinco y se lanzó contra Dudley que al estar mal parado se había ido hacia atrás con Harry montado encima, Dudley chillaba como un cerdito y Harry le plantaba los puños en su redonda cara, por más que Dudley le doblara el tamaño a Harry, no podía sacárselo de encima.

-- ¡Chiquillo, monstruo, yo te voy a enseñar! --gritó Vernon regresando a la cocina inmediatamente, agarró a Harry y con gran trabajo logró separarlo de Dudley, inmediatamente se quitó el cinturón y casi arrastrando sacó al niño, un par de cintarazos después lo arrojó a la alacena y cerró con llave

-- ¡NO, SACAME, ESTÁ OSCURO! --gritó Harry pateando la puerta, solo un catre de acampar recostado contra la pared, más, nada… Vernon cerró las rejillas de la puerta

--Mañana quizá puedas salir si te comportas chiquillo, te quedarás sin cenar

Harry siguió pateando la puerta, quería salir, estaba oscuro y le daba miedo, no podía ver nada, solo quería salir e irse a casa con su padre, no sabía porque estaba ahí con esas personas. Lloró por horas mientras afuera podía escuchar a su primo reír, jugar, mirar televisión, los besos que le daba su tía, sollozó al escucharlo abrir una caramelo, después le daban pastel…

----------------------------------------------------------------

En un lindo jardín un perro negro jugaba a traer la vara, se divertía como cachorro, no miró donde caía esa vez la vara, una vocecita lo había distraído, "_papá ven por mí"_, miró hacia todas partes, era Harry y lloraba, miró a la niña que se le acercaba preocupada¿Qué hacía?, había olvidado al profesor Dumbledore, a… ¡esa noche era luna llena¡Remus, Harry… el profesor Dumbledore!, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

--Hermione, llevemos a Corazón al veterinario

Giró la cabeza hacia la casa, la madre de la niña salía con una correa… ¡el veterinario!, cometerían semejante tontería… lo… lo… ¡lo iban a castrar!, aulló dolorosamente y corrió hacia la casa, increíblemente pasó por debajo de la señora y siguió por la cocina, no sabía como saldría pero debía irse… ¡bingo!, la puerta principal se abría y él lograba colarse por un pequeño espacio entre el padre de Hermione y el marco de la puerta, escuchó el grito de la niña llamándolo, le dolía que llorara pero él tenía un hijo por el cual velar y no dejaba de lado la posibilidad de tener más, corrió por toda la calle derecho, no sabía por donde iba pero lo que quería era alejarse de ellos, al final de la calle miró un letrero y giró a la izquierda… acababa de caer en cuenta de que no podía aparecerse sin varita¡él nunca salía de casa sin ella!, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con su querido amigo por haberlo sacado de la casa, siguió corriendo en forma de perro, sentía que así avanzaba más, en algún lado diría donde estaba, creía llevar algo de dinero muggle, tomaría un autobús, haría lo que fuera pero llegaría esa misma noche con Remus, no era tan tarde, si acaso las cuatro treinta, podía hacerlo antes de que saliera la luna.

-------------------

--Papá ven por mí, por favor, prometo portarme bien --sollozó Harry arrinconado en la alacena, él no les había hecho nada a esas personas¿Por qué lo trataban así?, bueno, había golpeado a su primo, con eso hasta su padre lo habría castigado… pero no en esa forma, su papá nunca le había pegado, eso solo los que no lo querían… como Lucy y su tío, pero Lucy quería casarse con su padre porque tenía mucho dinero y él se había interpuesto… no encontraba la razón por la que su tío no lo quería, él ya tenía una esposa y un hijo que parecía de su edad.

-- ¡Niño ya duérmete, mañana irás a la escuela! --gritó Vernon golpeando la puerta --si no vas dirán que somos malas personas --masculló molesto

--Señor, no hay cama aquí --murmuró Harry entre un sollozo

--Ya no hablas tan altanero, lo que necesitabas era mano dura --sonrió Vernon, abrió la puerta, sacó a empujones a Harry y a como pudo extendió el catre, el ver al enorme sujeto medio metido a la pequeña alacena le había causado gracia y ocurrido una buena broma, pero estaba demasiado adolorido tanto física como psicológicamente como para hacerla, así que cuando su tío se apartó, se acostó en su cama

--Por favor deje entre abierto, no saldré, me da miedo la oscuridad --rogó Harry aún sollozando

-- ¡Tonterías, no hay nada en la oscuridad! --barbotó Vernon cerrando de golpe la puerta, Harry se encogió en el catre.

Cuando su tío subía las escaleras, miró un foco colgando del techo, se paró sobre el catre e intentó encenderlo pero no funcionaba, volvió a acostarse, se arropó con las delgadas sábanas y se encogió de nuevo, tenía demasiado miedo, quería volver con su padre o con el tío Remus¿Por qué lo había llevado ahí el viejito¿Qué tenía que la luna estuviera llena?.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, solo rogaba porque su padre apareciera y lo salvara, quería volver a su casa, a ver a sus amigos, a jugar… debía ayudar a su papá a encontrar una niñera. Al día siguiente, unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, recién se quedaba dormido, volvieron a golpear y abrieron la puerta, se apresuró a salir antes de que volvieran a encerrarlo, fue hacia la cocina donde escuchó a su tía ordenarle que se sentara a la mesa, obedeció aunque deseó gritarle que no tenía modales

--No se habla con la boca llena de comida --murmuró Harry cuando su tía le ponía un plato enfrente con muy poca comida y Dudley barbotaba no entendía que cosa sobre un juguete nuevo que quería mientras comía apresuradamente

-- ¡Que vas a saber tú de modales! --reclamó tía Petunia besando la rubia cabeza de su hijo

Harry se alzó de hombros e intentó comer, pero la comida sabía horrible, nada que ver con lo que preparaba su papá, eso y que Dudley tenía la cara algo amoratada, sonrió recordando la paliza que le había dado el día anterior

--Estoy satisfecho --dijo Harry empujando el plato, no le gustaba ese sabor, Vernon hizo una mueca por la presunción del niño, demasiados modales absurdos, demasiadas palabras rimbombantes --con permiso, iré a cambiarme --bajó de la silla ante el bufido de molestia de su tío, no entendía lo que le molestaba, ni que fuera a pedirle algo a él.

Cuando Harry salió de la alacena, bien vestido, el rostro de Petunia se contrajo al ver la calidad de la ropa del pequeño, era de la más cara y elegante que existía, de la que no podían comprarle a Dudley por el exuberante precio, y a pesar de la reticencia de la mujer salieron de la casa para llevar a los niños al colegio, los vecinos seguramente se habrían enterado ya de que su sobrino vivía con ellos, y antes de subir al coche lo comprobaron.

--Que lindo niño Petunia, es todo un caballerito --sonrió una mujer mayor que paseaba a su perro, Petunia se obligo a sonreír

--Gracias bella señora

--Todo un galán, si señor --dijo la mujer apretándole con cariño la mejilla a Harry que le sonreía, esa sonrisa digna del mismo Sirius Black, cautivó a algunas personas más que pasaban y no podían irse sin decir algo bueno sobre el pequeño pelinegro

--Debemos llevarlo al colegio --interrumpió Vernon diez minutos después, empujó a Harry al auto y atropelladamente subió él

El viaje al dichoso colegio pasó con advertencias para Harry, "pórtate bien", "no hagas cosas raras"… lo mismo por media hora, tras la cual llegaron a un enorme edificio. La entrevista con la directora no resultó mejor que al salir de casa.

--Eres muy educado Harry

--Gracias señorita --agradeció el pequeño siguiendo el consejo de su padre, "_a una mujer que no conozcas, siempre, dile señorita al menos que te pida lo contrario o hayas visto una argolla en su dedo y le dirás señora señalándole con cuidado el anillo" _

--Oh pequeño, que cosas dices, eres un galán Harry, no dudo que romperás muchos corazones cuando seas mayor --rió la mujer que fácilmente llegaba al medio siglo de vida --señores Dursley tienen un sobrino encantador --dijo antes de salir con Harry de la mano, Petunia y Vernon solo se miraron -- ¿puedo saber porque vives con tus tíos Harry? --preguntó camino al aula

--No lo sé señorita, estaba con mi tío cuando llegó un señor mayor y me llevó con ellos, mi papá había ido a buscar algo al bosque --explicó Harry alzado de hombros

La directora se enterneció y pensó que seguramente el padre habría muerto, pobre criatura…

--Aquí es Harry, espero que te sientas a gusto con nosotros --le sonrió al llegar al final de un pasillo, le señaló la puerta decorada con animales, flores y números de colores

-- ¿Preescolar? --preguntó incrédulo

--Sí Harry, tienes 5 años --abrió la puerta y lo que Harry vio adentro lo dejó sin habla, eran cerca de quince niños sentados en un tapete y… cantaban una absurda canción

--Bienvenido Harry

Desvió la mirada de los niños y la alzó un poco, una muchacha le sonreía

--Será tu profesora Harry

--Soy Aymará

--Harry --contestó algo confundido aún

La profesora lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el centro del aula, Harry se mordió los labios al ver a su primo con una bata morada, se miraba gracioso

--Niños él es Harry, saluden a Harry

-- ¡Hola Harry! --contestaron todos los pequeños en un coro desentonado, Harry levantó la mano correspondiendo al saludo

--Toma pequeño --Harry la miró y de un brinco se apartó, ya tenía demasiado con que lo llevaran a una clase de preescolar como para también ponerse una bata morada, él no lo haría¡Harry James Black-Potter! No lo haría, jamás… --muy bien, ahora todos jugaremos a la rueda de san Miguel, tómense de la mano --Harry se miró, se veía ridículo con esa bata, enarcó una ceja al verse envuelto en ese peculiar juego que no conocía… pero no duró ni un minuto cuando se zafó y alejó lo más que pudo

--Me quiero ir a mi casa --murmuró cuando la profesora se le acercaba

--Harry --dijo acuclillándose y tomándole con cariño las manos -- ¿Por qué no quieres jugar?

--Porque es un juego tonto, esta bata es tonta --se quitó a como pudo la bata y se la tendió decidido, ella la tomó sonriendo --no quiero ser grosero --la maestra fue la que enarcó la ceja esta vez --pero esto… todo --movió los dos brazos intentando señalar todo el lugar --es tonto

--Ven, vamos a tomar leche y galletas, a que eso no es tonto --le sonrió yendo hacia los demás niños

Harry la siguió hasta las pequeñas mesas que estaban al final del aula, se sentó entre una niña rubia y una pelirroja, entrecerró los ojos mirando las dos galletas que le ponían enfrente… ¿acaso existían otro tipo de galletas que no fueran de chocolate o tuvieran chispas de chocolate?

--Señorita --la maestra se giró divertida -- ¿de que son sus galletas?

Si esa pregunta hubiera venido de un hombre con esa mirada y poco más de veinte años mayor, lo habría abofeteado, pero viniendo de un pequeño de cinco años, no pudo hacer más que reír

--Son de avena con mantequilla y cacahuate… son deliciosas --agregó al ver al niño alzar una ceja, dejó el vaso con leche y continuó sirviendo

Harry se alzó de hombros, remojó la galleta en la leche y la mordió, casi vomita al sentir la galleta tibia, probó la leche… ¡estaba caliente, él ya no era un bebé!

--Señorita --volvió a llamar, Aymará se le acercó rápidamente -- ¿no tiene leche fría?, no me gusta caliente

--Lo siento Harry, son reglas del colegio, así después de comer es más fácil que duerman la siesta, le revolvió el cabello y regresó a su escritorio

-- ¿Siesta? --repitió incrédulo

--Hola, me llamo Nelly --murmuró la rubia junto a Harry, él le sonrió por educación

--Soy Alexia

Miró a la pelirroja, su voz era angelical, se sintió extraño… como si le doliera el estomago, aunque sin doler exactamente, él le dio su mejor y más coqueta sonrisa.

-- ¡Ahora mis niños a dormir! --indicó la maestra quince minutos después, Harry hizo una mueca y siguió a los demás hasta una especie de colchoneta enorme donde todos se acostaron, Harry se sentó y miró a su alrededor --pequeño, a dormir

--No acostumbro dormir en el día --murmuró alzándose de hombros -- ¿no tendrá algún libro que me preste por favor?

La profesora abrió la boca sorprendida por tal pregunta

--Harry, la hora de colorear es después de la siesta

--Yo quiero leer no colorear

--Tienes cinco años

--Sí, los cumplí hace unos días

--Duerme por favor --ordenó dando media vuelta, Harry se cruzó de brazos, no lo dejaban volver con su padre, lo llevaban con esos tíos y ahora le decían cuando dormir

--Yo no duermo en el día --insistió Harry --no puede obligarme --la chica respiró hondo y se giró

-- ¿No habías ido a preescolar antes?, en todas partes es así

--No, yo tenía una maestra en mi casa, mi papá me enseñó a leer y escribir desde los cuatro años y no duermo en el día desde que tenía uno

--Ya veo, acompáñame con la directora, le pediré que te haga una prueba para que te pase a primer grado --le tomó la mano y salieron del aula de preescolar.

A Harry todo eso lo incomodaba, él no necesitaba todo eso, sabía que irían por él muy pronto, pero aún así hizo lo que le pedían, leyó las lecciones que le dieron, tomó el dictado que le hicieron y contestó a las preguntas de todos, eso le empezaba a fastidiar, pero terminó en la clase de primer grado, una más aburrida que la anterior en la que estaba por cierto, los niños eran bobos, la maestra aburrida y las niñas bastante lindas.

Al final del día, Petunia asombrada miraba a la directora como si se le hubiera zafado algún tornillo, no creía que ese niño hubiera sido adelantado, tanto así que sugirió una prueba similar para su pequeño, prueba que por insistencia se hizo y por ética o la cara roja de Petunia no se hizo caso, de lo contrario habrían regresado un año a Dudley.

--No puedo creerlo, seguro hay un error --dijo Vernon abriendo la puerta de la alacena para volver a meter a Harry, pero el niño se zafaba del apretón del brazo y daba un par de brincos hacia atrás, mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón

-- ¡No volveré a entrar ahí, dormiré en un sofá si quieres pero no ahí! --exclamó Harry blandiendo una varita negra y blanco, sonrió satisfecho al ver el miedo en sus tíos --saben que soy mago como mis papás, como el profesor Bumbletonia que me trajo, los convierto en sapos si me vuelven a tratar mal… ¡ZAZ! --gritó moviendo la varita hacia Vernon que había hecho intento de quitársela, al haber movido un pie para hacer más énfasis en su hechizo había pateado una mesita sin que nadie se diera cuenta y un pequeño elefante de porcelana se estrellaba, Petunia dio tal grito que hasta Harry se asustó

--Bien, bien, tranquilo --murmuró tío Vernon temblando

--Quiero que me den chocolates, pastel, frituras, pollo frito, gelatina, helado de vainilla con crema batida y cereza, caramelos, pizza

--Sí, está bien --dijo Petunia abrazando a su pequeño gran hijo

----------------------------------------------

--Tardé y estoy agotado, pero llegué --murmuró Sirius entrando cansado al despacho circular en Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore se giró en su sillón realmente sorprendido --es muy noche, de hecho ya debe estar amaneciendo, quiero que me diga donde está mi hijo

--Ese niño no es tuyo Sirius

--Lleva mi apellido, es mío, los papeles lo dicen, no puede quitármelo, lo he adoptado por la ley muggle y la mágica, puede revisar el libro que registra los nacimientos, puede ir al ministerio y verá que Harry es mi hijo legalmente

--Estará mejor con sus tíos

--No es verdad! --gritó molesto

--Sirius tranquilízate, Harry está bien

-- ¡Quiero a mi hijo, no tiene ningún derecho a quitármelo, NINGUNO!... profesor --murmuró intentando tranquilizarse --acaso miró al niño mal¿Qué argumento tiene para dejarlo con muggles estando yo aquí?, a Harry le he dado lo mejor, le he dado todo… le aseguro que no es el chiquillo grosero, altanero y presumido que creyó iba a ser porque yo lo criaba, admítalo señor, siempre lo he admirado y sé que sabe reconocer sus errores

--Pensé que lo habías abandonado

--No, me surgió algo… inesperado, pero jamás dejaría a mi niño, es mi vida, sin él no podría vivir

Dumbledore respiró hondo y miró a su antiguo alumno

--Lo admito sí, es un niño muy bien educado, me sorprendiste Sirius --el animago sonrió --quizá… estaría bien contigo

--Me alegra que esté de acuerdo, porque aunque no lo estuviera yo iría por mi hijo --Dumbledore le sonrió antes de volver a respirar hondo

--Eso se hace común con Harry --indicó riendo --lo de respirar hondo --aclaró divertido

--Entiendo… Sirius prométeme que no volverás a desaparecer, necesito estar al corriente del desarrollo de Harry

-- ¿Y eso por qué?

--Por el momento no puedo decírtelo, pero ya lo sabrás

--Señor, yo tengo una vida hecha y volveré a ella, no quiero que se entrometa entre mi hijo y yo, pero le daré mi dirección si así lo desea y será bienvenido cuando guste

--Entiendo, tu hijo está con sus tíos maternos, pero creo que será mejor que esperes a que sea de día, debe estar durmiendo

--------------------------------------------

--Me duele mi pancita --se quejó Harry acostado en un sillón, el sol ya salía y se elevaba rápidamente, a su alrededor estaban varias cajas de pizza, galones de helado, latas de crema batida, frascos de cerezas, envolturas de caramelos y cajas de chocolate --tía Petunia recoge todo, se mira feo --indicó al ver bajar a su tía, ella sintió e inmediatamente se puso a limpiar, a como pudo, el pequeño se arrodilló en el sofá y se recargó en el respaldo --Baila o te convierto completamente en un cerdo --ordenó mirando a Dudley, el rubio empezó un baile raro, Harry reía divertido señalándolo con su varita --tío Vernon agarra a Dud… Dud… Dul…Dad… a tu hijo y baila la… --miró pensativo al techo mientras Vernon aterrado lo miraba a él --lam…bada, sip, dice mi papá que es bonito, tía Petunia ponle una flor en la boca o te transformo en un sapo enorme y horrible --indicó señalándola con la varita, la mujer se apresuró a obedecer --súbete a su espalda --ordenó, empezó a reír realmente divertido al ver los intentos de su familia por acatar sus ordenes

-- ¡Que demonios… Harry James, que crees que haces jovencito!

Harry miró junto a sus tíos, sonrió alegre y corrió hacia su padre, lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos

--Te extrañé papito --murmuró intentando no llorar

--Yo también mi vida… --dijo abrazándolo, un par de segundos después sus ojos se abrieron enormes al levantar al niño en brazos y mirar por todo el lugar la comida favorita de su hijo, miró a los Dursley que seguían intentando bailar -- ¿Qué pasó aquí? --preguntó separándose un poco de Harry, lo miró directamente a los ojos cuando se alzaba de hombros, enarcó una ceja y miró a los Dursley --Señores, por favor dejen eso

--Nos va a convertir en sapo! --gritó Petunia

--Harry --murmuró serio, el niño lo abrazó con más fuerza

--No les hará nada, no puede

-- ¿Qué? --barbotó tío Vernon -- ¿y eso que es? --señaló furioso la varita que Harry sostenía, Sirius la miró detenidamente, se la quitó sonriente al verlo meterla en su playera

--Una varita de juguete --dijo Sirius extrañado --ve por tus cosas Harry, regresamos a casa --indicó bajándolo --ya hablaremos allá señor --Harry intentó sonreírle pero otra cosa fue lo que salió… y era asqueroso, acababa de vomitar los pies de Sirius --perfecto… supongo que comió todo eso --murmuró señalando los sillones y piso, Petunia asintió, volvió a agarrar a Harry -- ¿sería tan amable de darme las cosas de Harry? --preguntó mirando a Petunia --estás en graves problemas jovencito, sabes que no debes comer todo eso y tampoco mentir

--Pero papá… ese hombre… me pegó… y castigó muy… --murmuró agotado

--Es un chiquillo grosero y altanero --lo interrumpió Vernon, Sirius respiró hondo para variar y asintió

--Gracias por cuidarlo --dijo por educación mientras tomaba la mochila del niño, sin decir más fue hacia el patio donde desapareció en un santiamén.

Cuando aparecían en el jardín de Lupin, Harry volvía a vomitar.

-- ¡Remus, volví!

--Ya iba a buscarte --sonrió Lupin saliendo de la cocina, se sujetaba de las paredes para no caer --¿que tiene Harry?

--Demasiada comida, debemos bañarnos y tú volver a la cama, anda

Ambos amigos subieron lentamente los escalones mientras Harry se encogía por el dolor de estomago

--Sirius¿eso es esmalte rosa? --preguntó Remus antes de entrar a su habitación, Sirius miró sus uñas

-- ¡Cállate que es tu culpa! --renegó el animago yendo al baño, Remus sonrió

Al llegar al baño, Sirius puso al niño en el piso mientras preparaba la bañera

-- ¿Estás bien amor?

--Sí papá, solo me duele mi pancita

--Tranquilo, te daré una poción después del baño y ambos vamos a dormir hasta tarde, después le haremos una visita a una amiga --sonrió girándose, lo abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente -- ¿Qué… es? --murmuró cuando le quitaba el pantalón, volteó los bolsillos, miró interesado el montón de papelitos que caían al piso mientras Harry se había quitado la ropa interior y se metía a la tina -- ¿Qué son éstos hijo? --tomó un papel y lo miró

--Son los números de las niñas que quieren ser mis novias --contestó Harry alzándose de hombros, Sirius miró el cerro de papeles, después incrédulo miró al niño

--Ya… --murmuró aún sorprendido revisando los papeles, en realidad eran muchos números telefónicos y otros más nombres y grados escolares -- ¿Harry de donde…?

--Mis tíos me llevaron al colegio, no me lleves tú también --puso las manos en la orilla de la tina y lo miró implorante --es muy aburrido, mejor buscamos la niñera --Sirius lo miró, no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso, se desvistió

--Hazme campito --dijo acercándose al niño

--Papá, no tengo ganas de jugar --murmuró Harry adolorido mirando a su padre que se acomodaba, Sirius lo miró pensativo, para que Harry no quisiera jugar en la tina, debía estar muy mal.

Y como él estaba cansado, no insistió en jugar como cada vez que se bañaban juntos, por lo menos no le inundarían el cuarto de baño a Remus, por lo que veinte minutos después ambos salieron envueltos en toallas una vez que hubieran asaltado el botiquín de Remus, fueron a la habitación, Sirius dejó sobre la cama a Harry mientras buscaba ropa, para cuando se giró el pequeño ya dormía, lo vistió con cuidado y olvidando ponerse el pantalón se quedó dormido junto a su hijo.

El ruido de platos abajo lo despertó, se desperezó cómodamente y miró al pequeño dormir junto a él, se preguntó cuanto habrían dormido, la habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse, se puso el pantalón que estaba hecho ovillo en el piso y una camisa mientras salía, sin darse cuenta cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina donde Remus preparaba la cena.

--Deberías estar acostado

--Y tú quitarte ese color de la uñas

--Ja,ja,ja, muy gracioso Lupin --murmuró Sirius serio

--Ya, ya dime que te pasó --rió Remus mirándolo de lado

--Me llevó la perrera… --se interrumpió ante la carcajada de Remus que casi resbalaba, él lo miró con ojos entrecerrados --una niñita me adoptó¿quieres dejar de reír?

--Lo… lo siento Sirius, es muy…

-- ¡PAPÁ!

Sirius no esperó a que Remus terminara de disculparse, patinó al correr hacia la escaleras, subió los escalones lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llegó al cuarto de donde salían los gritos de Harry, se congeló en el umbral, el niño estaba encogido sobre sí mismo en la cama llorando aterrado, incluso temblaba, se apresuró a ir hasta él, encendió la lámpara y lo agarró en brazos, el pequeño se aferró a su padre

--Harry tranquilo¿Qué tienes?

--Es…estaba… oscuro… tenía miedo… oscuro

--Harry, ya casi superabas eso¿Qué te hicieron esos muggles? --murmuró preocupado --tranquilízate, mira --fue hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas --es de día todavía Harry, apenas empezaba a oscurecerse, tranquilo, vamos a cenar¿si? --el niño asintió con la cabeza entre el cuello de Sirius, él le acariciaba el cabello mientras salían

--El de la risa --susurró Harry cuando la puerta se cerraba, después no volvió a abrir la boca

Durante la cena, Harry apenas si probó la comida, sollozaba y solo la revolvía con el tenedor, Sirius lo miraba, no se animaba a reprenderlo.

--Tío Remus¿no me quieres? --preguntó de repente, Remus miró a Sirius

-- ¿Por qué lo dices Harry?

--Porque dejaste que el profesor Bumbletonia me llevara

-- ¿Bumble... el profesor Dumbledore? --Harry asintió --claro que te quiero, pero estoy enfermo y no te podía cuidar ayer Harry

-- ¿Es grave? --olvidó el plato y preocupado miró a Remus

--Algo… sí

-- ¿Ya estás mejor? --se bajó de un brinco de la silla y corrió hacia Remus, él le sonrió

--Sí Harry, ya estoy mejor

--Tío, puedes ir a vivir con nosotros para que mi papá te cuide… --murmuró serio, tiró del brazo a Remus para que se agachara y poder hablarle al oído --...él sabe cuidar muy bien cuando alguien está enfermo, a mí me cuida bien

--Harry no puedo, es muy…

--Remus, creí que habíamos hablado de eso --lo interrumpió Sirius

--Sí, pero yo te dije que no podía porque tenía que hacer un viaje --contestó con mucha paciencia --prometo mandarte recuerdos Harry --aseguró revolviéndole el cabello --y cuando termine iré a visitarlos algunos días

-- ¡Lo prometiste! --exclamó el pequeño dándole un gran abrazo --no te ofendas tío Remus, pero quiero irme a mi casa, extraño mi cama

--No me ofendo Harry, de hecho yo salgo en unas horas --sonrió Remus

--Bien, entonces nos vamos --anunció Sirius poniéndose de pie, movió la varita y los platos volaban hacia la cocina --mas te vale que cumplas esa promesa Moony --murmuró Sirius abrazando a su amigo, el licántropo aseguró hacerlo --Harry preguntará sobre tu enfermedad --dijo cuando se separaban

--Dile, cuando sepas que podrá entender… mejor que se entere por ti que por los demás… hasta pronto pequeño --le revolvió el cabello a Harry, pero el niño volvía a abrazarlo

--Me mandas muchas cosas tío Remus --semi gritó corriendo a la puerta, Remus asintió.

Sirius tomó la mano de Harry y salieron de la casa rumbo al pequeño pueblo, Remus preparó sus maletas.

------------------------------------------------

Desde que "corazón" había escapado, Hermione se había rehusado a comer y con nada la podían hacer cambiar de opinión, no quería otro perro, no quería un gato o un perico, ella quería a su perrito y justo en ese momento lloraba desconsolada sentada en el jardín de su casa, sus padres la miraban desde la puerta, se sentaba ahí esperando a que volviera "corazón" cuando no estaban pegando carteles, incluso se había rehusado ir al jardín de niños, llevaba horas ya ahí cuando levantó la mirada, un par de botas se habían detenido en la acera, miró al hombre que tenía de la mano a un niño de su edad, se limpió el rostro, esa mirada se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-- ¿Se le ofrece algo? --el padre de Hermione había salido inmediatamente

--Buenas noches señor, miré los carteles pegados por las casas

-- ¿Tiene a mi perrito? --preguntó la niña ilusionada, Harry miraba sin comprender absolutamente nada

--Lo siento pequeña, pero venía a agradecerles por haber cuidado de mi "_Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto" _perra

-- ¿Su perra?

--Sí pequeña, era mía, la habían robado para venderla muy caro, pero la encontré por la mañana

--Hermione --murmuró el padre abrazándola con cariño

-- ¿Pero sabes?, me dio algo para ti --sonrió Sirius acercándose con una caja roja, Hermione enarcó una ceja pero aún así la tomó

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó realmente sorprendida, tiró la tapa y sacó un hermoso cachorro negro

--Los tuvo hoy temprano, ya es mamá

-- ¡Gracias señor, se lo voy a enseñar a mi mamá!

Sirius sonrió mirándola correr hacia la casa

--Unos vecinos me dijeron que lo vieron por aquí, que ustedes lo habían adoptado y supuse que su hija se habría encariñado mucho con él --dijo mirando al padre de Hermione que lo miraba a él desconfiado --tiene cinco años, me alegra que no le haya dado por verificar el sexo del perro --sonrió abiertamente, estrechó la mano del hombre y agarrando en brazos a su hijo dio media vuelta

--Gracias --Sirius le sonrió y siguió caminando, ya había hecho su buena acción del día.

Al día siguiente, algunos gritos habían despertado a Sirius, echo que se golpeara contra el piso al caer de la cama, que se golpeara un dedo del pie contra la pared y se tropezara con su otro pie al intentar salir de su habitación, cuando pudo llegar al cuarto de Harry, lo miró correr por todo el lugar gritando y agitando los brazos.

-- ¡Papá, aaaah, papá, aah!

-- ¿Qué tienes Harry?

Harry se detuvo frente a él y lo miró asustado, abrió la boca para agarrar aire y…

-- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! --volvía a correr

-- ¡Harry por favor!

--Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi --Sirius enarcó una ceja fue hasta el medio de la habitación y después de calcular un poco, lo atrapó -- ¡mi, mi, mi, mi, mi!

--Tu, tu, tu, tu¿tu qué ?

--Mira mi diente --dijo asustado abriendo la boca y señalando un diente en especial

--Harry

-- ¡No te rías, se mueve! --gritó zarandeándolo de los hombros

--Hijo, es normal --le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír --se te van a caer todos los dientes

-- ¿Todos?

--Sí

-- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ME VOY A QUEDAR SIN DIENTES!

-- ¿Qué, pero…?

No pudo completar la pregunta, el niño salía corriendo aún más aterrado

-- ¡No corras por las escaleras! --corrió tras él, no le quedaba otra opción -- ¡tranquilo por favor, tranquilízate, déjame explicarte¡las escaleras!

Harry se detuvo, respiró hondo y bajó los escalones deteniéndose del barandal, Sirius respiró hondo y bajó trotando, pero Harry bajaba primero y en cuanto tocaba el piso, volvía a correr gritando histérico

--Por favor --murmuró Sirius al verlo, una soga mágica no le caería nada mal -- ¡Harry detente! --corría tras él, pero ese enano era muy rápido y no podía alcanzarlo y en media hora empezarían a llegar las niñeras a las que tenía que entrevistar -- ¡si te detienes te doy un regalo! --gritó veinticinco minutos después, descansó al ver que resultaba, corrió hacia Harry antes de que volviera a intentar correr, lo abrazó y se sentó en el piso con el niño frente a él

--Eres mago y puedes hacer que no se me caigan mis dientes si se caen no voy a poder comer nada solo comida para bebé y esa es muy mala --dijo sin respirar, Sirius sonrió -- ¡no te rías es importante, me voy a quedar sin dientes!

--Harry, pero van a volver a salir, no se van a caer al mismo tiempo… ese se mueve porque el otro diente ya está saliendo y necesita espacio

-- ¿No me voy a quedar sin dientes?

--Claro que no

-- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? --preguntó ofendido, Sirius enarcó una ceja

--Genial, y llegan temprano --murmuró al escuchar el timbre --ve a abrir Harry, yo prepararé las cosas en el despacho

--Sí papá --dijo Harry corriendo a la puerta -- buenos días --sonrió entusiasmado, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver entrar a una enorme mujer con uniforme militar y en la cabeza lo que le pareció una gran dona hecha con una gruesa trenza... llegó a la conclusión de que no quería una niñera así cuando la escuchaba hablar, él podía hablar mejor, no dejaría que su padre la contratara, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su carita, ese sería un día bastante interesante…

* * *

_**  
**_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	7. Niñeras

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**OTRO FIC yeeeeyyyyyy jajajajajajajaja, disfruten el capi XD, si quieren un capi más largo tardaré más, siii aún más, dígan!!  
**_

* * *

--Soy Grrrreta, ¿erres Harrry?

El niño miró a la enorme mujer, se limpió la cara, lo había salpicado de saliva

--Síp, ¿Por qué hablas tan raro?

--No seas grrroserrro

Harry hizo una mueca, no había visto a una mujer con una sola ceja, estaba seguro que no se había lavado los dientes en toda su vida los tenía amarillos, chuecos y disparejos

-- ¿Vas a ser mi niñera, tienes referencias?

--No erres nadie parrra pedirrrme eso

--Por supuesto que sí, soy el interesado… --refutó Harry mirándola molesto --además, no me gusta como hablas y no te quiero como niñera

--No lo decidirrrás tú

-- ¿Segura? --preguntó amenazante --por supuesto, pase --corrigió al ver a su padre acercarse --con permiso --siseó seriamente, le sonrió a Sirius y corrió hacia las escaleras, en el segundo escalón se giró y los miró ir hacia el despacho, bajó de un brincó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Dando saltitos fue hasta la alacena bajo las escaleras y se metió completamente cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Un par de minutos después salió con una gran bolsa negra, fue directo a la estancia, su sonrisa se amplió al ver el bolso de la enorme mujer.

--Quiero jugo --murmuró quince minutos después

-- ¡Harry!

--El jugo puede esperar, debo ver la cara de Grrrreta --sonrió exagerando el acento de Greta

--Te presento a Greta, tu nueva niñera

-- ¿Mi qué? --preguntó atónito, la severa mirada de su padre lo hizo sonreír, eso y lo que había puesto en el bolso --bienvenida Grrreta, con permiso, quiero un jugo

--Está muy temprrrano parrra tomarrr jugo, no comerrrás después

Harry dio un paso y miró de forma fulminante a su padre, éste se le acercó sonriente y se arrodilló junto a él.

--Hijo, será solo por unos días mientras llegan otras… personas, debo ir a trabajar pequeño, entiendes, ¿verdad?

--Claro papá, entiendo --murmuró Harry mirando a Greta

--Pórtate bien… --dijo revolviéndole el cabello --Greta, volveré a las seis.

Harry corrió hacia el patio trasero antes de que Greta se girara hacia él. La enorme mujer en uniforme militar fue por su bolso, ese niño necesitaría mano dura. Sirius caminaba por la acera, pensaba en la mujer con la que había dejado a su hijo… educación en academias militares para niñeras en Yurosia, había educado a los hijos de las dinastías de ahí, si no le fallaba la memoria habían sido gobernantes prepotentes, traidores, poderosos y habían muerto linchados por su pueblo, empalados y lapidados… tenía el titulo militar más alto y presumía de impartir la educación más estricta.

--Pobre mujer --murmuró entrando a un callejón para poder desaparecer.

En la casa, Greta parecía a punto de volverse loca, en el bolso solo había encontrado rosas… ¡era alérgica a las rosas! Y para colmo no encontraba su material de trabajo, las varas, las palmetas, los fuetes… ¡nada!, solo un montón… ¡muchas!, ¡demasiadas!... ¡rosas! Y no encontraba al niño para preguntarle…

--Señorrra Grrrreta --la mujer dio un brinco con un tic en el cuello que la hacía mover la cabeza de forma graciosa, Harry se miraba extrañamente serio --creo que está muy nerviosa, pedí la comida por teléfono para que no entre a la cocina en ese estado, ya la serví, por favor acompáñeme al comedor.

La Yurosiana asintió nerviosa y siguió al niño que tan solo entrar al comedor la llevó hasta una silla y él fue al frente, tomó el cuchillo y tenedor y sonriente miró a su niñera que observaba con atención la comida…

--Es filete en salsa rosa…

-- ¿Rosa?... ¡eres un monstruo, sabías que soy alérgica a las rosas y me das de comer eso y las dejas en mi bolso! --gritó aterrada poniéndose de pie, Harry negó rápidamente, intentó defenderse pero la mujer había derribado la silla y salía del comedor, el pequeño bajó de un brinco y la siguió

--Señorrra Grrrreta, ¿A dónde va? --preguntó corriendo hacia el recibidor -- ¡oiga no puede dejarme solo!... ¡tengo cinco años! --gritó de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta -- ¡mi abogado la buscará! --cerró la puerta negando lentamente, al pasar por la estancia tomó el teléfono y fue al comedor, al llegar se sentó a comer y mientras acomodaba la servilleta marcó --hola papito

--Harry no hables con la boca llena --dijo Sirius del otro lado del teléfono -- ¿Qué pasa hijo?, estoy en una reunión muy importa…

--...la señorrrra Grrrreta se fue y me dejó solito

-- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-- ¡Nada!, solo pedí comida por teléfono, si hubiera sabido que no le gustaba el color rosa pues pido la salsa de otro color

--No lo puedo creer, llego en un minuto… espérame en tu habitación

--Yo no hice nada, ¿Por qué me castigas?

--Solo ve a tu habitación, no estás castigado

-- ¿Seguro?

--Ya voy a colgar Harry

--Adiós… digo, hasta luego papi.

Harry apagó el teléfono, lo dejó sobre la mesa y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, miraba la salsa de diferentes ángulos, no que le gustara el rosa porque era color de niñas pero… no se miraba tan mal y en realidad sabía muy bien el filete en salsa rosa de arándanos, se alzó de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Casi había muerto de vergüenza al dejar la sala de juntas, solo se había disculpado, no podía decir que su hijo de cinco años estaba solo en casa, era ilógico y más aún si decía que el chiquillo había hecho correr a la niñera. Sonrió mientras corría hacia los baños para poder desaparecer, debía considerar buscarse una niñera bruja y no una bruja por niñera, ¿pero como lograba que el niño la aceptara?, con Lucy había sido fácil porque había llegado cuando Harry era un bebé pero ahora… no tardaría en dar muestras de magia y lo que lo hacía ir más deprisa era que no sabía lo que ese niño había hecho para que Greta corriera, no creía que por burlarse de su acento hubiera pasado eso, no que estuviera bien que lo hiciera.

Llegó a los baños y buscó un cubículo vacío, desapareció en un instante para segundos después aparecer en su habitación, respiró hondo varias veces antes de salir, en el pasillo miró cada rincón, se alzó de hombros y fue a la habitación de Harry, el niño no era tan travieso, era demasiado tranquilo como para ser hijo de James o estar siendo criado por él, aunque quizá era demasiado estricto… Molly Weasley decía lo contrario, pero… su niño no era como habían sido ellos en la infancia, James demasiado consentido y él… mejor no recordar eso. Harry era un buen niño… interrumpió sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y mirarlo brincando y dando giros acrobáticos sobre la cama con una botella de chocolate líquido que aplastaba con cada brinco y justo cuando intentaba cerrar la boca un gran chorro de chocolate le cruzaba la cara.

-- ¡Harry!

El niño siguió brincando, cantando y tirando chocolate, Sirius empezaba a sentir que el chocolate hervía sobre su cara, se estaba enfureciendo muy rápido y a grados que jamás imaginó llegaría, dio un paso hacia atrás, cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta, volvería más tranquilo, en ese estado no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar, por fortuna sonaba el timbre.

--Buenas tardes, vengo por el puesto de niñera

Un brillo sobrenatural iluminó a esa castaña de perfectas curvas y hermosas trenzas, esos ojos azules transmitían una calma inhumana, le recordó vagamente una película de una niñera con sombrilla voladora.

--Pasa, ¿podrías empezar ya? --preguntó embobado

-- ¿No me entrevistará?

--No es necesario, sube y ve al fondo a la tercera puerta, tiene un letrero… tu sueldo lo discutiremos en la cena

--Gracias señor Black

La miró subir, Harry era dulce, esa chica era dulce, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-- ¡AAAAHHHHH!

Cinco minutos después, ese grito perturbó la calma que parecía gobernar y sacó a Sirius nuevamente de sus pensamientos, la chica dulce de larga falda y camisa demasiado "cubridora", bajaba desesperada las escaleras, su cara demostraba más que terror, estaba desencajada, la falda se metía entre las piernas haciéndola ver sensual y el chocolate que le partía la cara varias veces, hacía que la imaginación del animago volara… y de nuevo caía aparatosamente al ver tras la chica de no más de 28 años a Harry que bajaba… ¿preocupado?.

-- ¡Un monstruo! --gritó cuando tuvo a Sirius enfrente, bufó, lanzó un gritito y salió azotando la puerta, Sirius miró a Harry

--La señorrrra Grrrreta me dijo igual, ¿Por qué papá?

Sirius bajó la mirada y se frotó el cuello, respiró hondo y se acuclilló

-- ¿Qué le hiciste a esta chica?

--Le prrrregunté de dónde venían los bebés, entonces grrrritó, me dijo monstrrrruo y se fue

--Deja de usar el acento de la señora Greta --murmuró Sirius dejándose caer, desde el piso volvió a mirar a su hijo, ¿le creía?

-- ¿Soy un monstrrruo?

--No enano solo eres… algo… diferente

-- Es lo mismo --refutó el pequeño haciendo pucheros, sorbió la nariz y fue a la estancia

--No Harry --lo siguió inmediatamente --lo que intento decir es que eres adelantado para un niño de tu edad y las personas no están acostumbradas a eso, no eres un monstruo hijo

-- ¿Segurrro?

--Deja ese acento

--Es divertido --sonrió el pequeño, Sirius también le sonrió -- ¿papá de dónde vienen los bebés?

--De París --contestó tranquilamente sentándose junto a él

-- ¿Y por qué no hablo Francés? --Sirius se giró divertido y lo miró -- ¿cómo llegan los bebés ahí, y los bebés chinitos que tienen los ojos así? --se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se jaló los parpados dejándose los ojos rasgados -- ¿y los que son cafecitos así como Marie y…?

--Ya, ya, eso te lo explico después… aunque… la niñera que pueda explicártelo se quedará, ¿te parece?

-- ¿Por qué no te casas y así tengo una mamá y ya no necesitamos niñera?... ¿Papá? --se arrodilló en el sofá y se asomó hacia abajo, Sirius se había ahogado con la saliva e intentaba respirar y dejar de toser en el piso

--Eso… fue…

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Sí, sí, no te preocupes, ¿Qué te parece si vas a… estudiar?

--Pero…

--Te hago un examen y si sales bien te llevo a la playa

-- ¡Sííííí!

-- Ouch --Harry había bajado de un brinco y servido del estomago de Sirius como trampolín para brincar y correr hacia las escaleras --niños…

Se sentó algo adolorido, aún seguía intentando normalizar su respiración, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle esa pregunta tan… tan…sin tacto alguno?!... él casado, semejante tontería. Se preguntó si las niñeras estarían de acuerdo al escuchar el timbre sonar de nueva cuenta, se contestó solo… no podían hacerlo, porque entonces ninguna iría.

--Buenas… --se quedó con el saludo a medio camino al ver tremenda morena de enormes pechos, sedoso cabello que le caía por debajo de un bien torneado trasero, largas y bronceadas piernas que salían de esa mini falda

-- ¿Está vacante la plaza de niñera?

Ahí rompía todo el encanto, a Harry no le gustaría esa voz mimada, asintió lentamente, antes de discutir sobre el salario, prestaciones o demás, la envió a la habitación de Harry y fue hacia la estancia, tomó el libro que tenía sobre la mesita de té y se recostó para leer.

--Papá --cinco minutos después… había durado mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba, dejó el libro sobre sus piernas y miró a Harry, se mordió los labios y giró la cabeza para intentar no reír --no sabo de dónde…

--Así no se dice Harry --dijo aún mirando hacia otro lado

-- ¿Entonces?

--No sé

--Si no sabes para que me corriges…

--Hijo, se dice no sé… --le sonrió mirándolo, casi tan rápido como lo había visto se había vuelto a girar

--No sé de donde demonios…

--Cuidado con esa boca Harry --se giró serio

-- ¡Papá no quiero vestir así! --gritó, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer al piso, Sirius lo miraba sonriente

--Te miras bien de marinerito, esa gorra resalta tus ojos… bien, bien, bien, calmado… --sonrió --había olvidado esa mirada asesina --murmuró divertido --ponte otra cosa y por cierto, quiero que limpies tu habitación…

--...Angie la limpió ya y no escucha lo que digo… es más empagalagadosa que Lucy

-- ¿Más empagala… qué?

--Em-pa-ga-la-ga-do-sa, lo que dices cuando comes mucho dulce

--Empalagosa

--Eso dije

--Hijo, en verdad necesitamos una niñera y mientras te trate bien…

--Cariño, vamos… te ayudo con tu tarea

--Madre mía… --balbuceó boquiabierto, tenía una mini, mini, mini mucho muy demasiado mini top --eh… yo… ¿Angie?

--Dígame señor Black

--Pues no que me incomode, digo… es que… --se frotó la cara con ambas manos intentando despertar o hilar una oración razonable -- ¿te importaría ponerte algo más de… ropa?, el niño y los vecinos, espero que me entiendas

--Claro señor, es que me dio calor mientras limpiaba la habitación, pero no se preocupe --Sirius sintió que se derretía con esa sensual sonrisa, Harry tenía el entrecejo fruncido --vamos pequeño

-- ¡Harry! --miró al niño que iba hacia Angie y se miró el pie --me pisaste --murmuró

--Perdón --contestó cortante Harry tomando la mano que la morena le tendía

--Me pisó --murmuró sentándose, se quitó el zapato y se miró el pie, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver marcado el zapato de Harry casi a todo lo largo de su pie --si él fue el que dijo que quería una mamá --soltó una carcajada --será mejor que prepare la cena.

Después de todo Angie no era tan mala, algo exagerada sí pero si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista… como en ese momento en que resolvía sus ejercicios de matemáticas mientras él tomaba jugo acostado en su cama, miraba detenidamente el trasero de la chica, no le encontraba lo fascinante, no entendía porque cada vez que su padre miraba a una chica decía: "¡Que hermosos trasero!", y seguro pensaba lo mismo de ese, pero si era igual al de todos los demás.

--Angie, ¿podrías dejarme un minuto a solas con mi hijo?, por favor

Harry miró inmediatamente hacia la puerta, tiró un poco de jugo cuando se sentaba, Sirius lo miraba desde la puerta y no parecía muy contento, intentó decir algo pero la mirada de su padre solo lo hizo removerse incómodo en la cama, Angie en cambio no pareció notarlo pues sonrió e intentó salir con el cuaderno de Harry, sin embargo Sirius se lo quitó en la puerta, mortalmente serio cerró la puerta, acercó la silla hasta la cama y se sentó sin quitar la mirada del niño.

--Ella se ofreció --barbotó rápidamente señalando la puerta, miró a su padre, tragó saliva y se alejó un poco

--Harry James --siseó lentamente, dejó el cuaderno sobre la cama y con dos dedos le pidió al niño que se acercara más, Harry negó --has corrido dos niñeras y…

--... ¡no fue mi intención correrlas!

--Sabes que no debes interrumpir a las personas

--Perdón… --murmuró bajando la mirada

--Te he dicho que me mires cuando… --no terminó la frase, Harry había levantado inmediatamente la mirada y algunas lágrimas bajaban lentamente, respiró hondo intentando alejar esa mirada de cachorro, no podía caer en ese viejo truco que le había enseñado, aunque no podía distinguir de cuando era un truco y cuando verdad --Harry, sabes que lo que estabas haciendo es malo

-- ¿Tomar jugo?, lo que derramé lo voy a limpiar… --aseguró con los ojos brillantes --... ¿te refieres a que Angie hiciera mi tarea?, es que ella…

Sirius negó serio, sacó la varita y la agitó sobre el cuaderno

--No habrá playa alguna, quiero que hagas esos ejercicios o tampoco habrá postre --dijo extrañamente serio, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

No le gustaba ser tan estricto con Harry pero si dejaba pasar eso, sería más difícil para el niño cuando fuera a Hogwarts, él lo sabía perfectamente, sonrió recordando sus días de colegio, aunque su sonrisa no duró mucho cuando su recuerdo llegó a James Potter.

--Angie --miró a la niñera salir de su habitación con una canasta de ropa sucia, era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, lo sabía, pero él podía por fin estar tranquilo, no por tener al "niño que vivó" todo iba a ser malo --oye, por favor no hagas los deberes de Harry, debe aprender a ser responsable

--Claro señor Black, como usted diga

Sirius hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado, esa chica era demasiado… fácil… Harry podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, y entonces el niñero sería él.

--Angie, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche cuando Harry se duerma?

--Como usted diga señor Black

--Bien, acompáñame al despacho por favor --dio media vuelta, Angie dejó la cesta en el piso y lo siguió.

Harry aún sentado sobre su cama miraba el cuaderno, lo giraba, volvía a ver los números y lo volvía a girar, no le entendía nada, su padre estaba molesto y si no los resolvía no tendría postre, quizá si ponía cualquier número… imaginó lo que diría su padre: "_Cómo es posible que hayas hecho esto Harry, tú sabes resolverlos, ¿acaso intentas tomarme el pelo?, está castigado señor gracioso…", _no, definitivamente no podía hacer eso, miró una vez más el cuaderno.

--Cinco y cinco, son… no le entiendo, a ver otro… tres y cinco… mi papá no me quiere --sollozó cerrando el cuaderno, fue hasta el closet, sacó una mochila y abrió todos los cajones --ya… no… me… quiere… ahora solo… quiere a Angie --terminó de guardar un poco de ropa y salió por la ventana, caminó con cuidado un par de metros, después bajó por la escalinata envuelta con una enredadera llena de flores, fue al patio trasero… ya no podía vivir en una casa donde no lo quisieran.

Sirius subía las escaleras, le ayudaría a su pequeño con esos ejercicios, no podía estar enojado con él y ahora no tenían niñera, la había tenido que despedir, una niñera así no le servía con un potencial merodeador, tampoco una como Lucy, ¿acaso nunca encontraría una que soportara su estilo de vida?

--Oye enano, ¿te ayudo con… Harry?

Se extrañó al no encontrar al niño y más aún al ver los cajones abiertos, ropa tirada por todas partes y la ventana abierta.

--No, no, no, no, no --balbuceó con miedo corriendo hacia la ventana --jajajajajaja, un calcetín, ¿Qué hace un calcetín de Harry ahí en el techo bajo la ventana de ese chiquillo que va a hacer me salgan canas verdes?-- se preguntó saliendo a la carrera de la habitación.

Brincó los escalones, casi se dobla un pie pero llegó abajo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica, suponiendo estaba ahí para el empleo de niñera, se la llevó de la mano con un "_me ayudarás a buscar al niño",_ le dio la descripción y la mandó por la derecha, él fue al lado contrario… tenía cinco años, no podía ir muy lejos.

* * *

**Otro caPi XD, seh un poco corto, pero con un lindo final jajajaja  
**

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	8. La niñera

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**Causas de fuerza mayor han hecho que este capitulo esté rápido, sé que algunos esperan la actualización de otros fics pero no se ha podido, espero que pronto estén XD disfruten el capi.**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews XD, AHORA UNAS DUDAS PENDIENTES:_**

_**ELI: si eso fue lo que la niñera monja hizo que se fuera jejejeje un poco mojigata**_

**VICKY: lamento no haberte respondido antes XD (demasiado en la cabeza), sip Vernon le pegó a Harry pero no le quedaron marcas, fue sobre el pantalón de mezclilla y fueron dos que con el movimiento del niño casi ni le dieron, lo que le dolió más fue que lo dejaran en la alacena, así que no hubo marcas.  
**

**_ZORY: hago lo mismo porque esa es mi firma XD y no podrás negar que mantiene el interés en el fic jejejejeje, si Harry no sufre no podrá ser feliz jajaja, me han dicho de muchas formas, incluyendo desquiciada, más loca que una cabra, retorcida y otros lindos motes, pero mala persona no um... jajajajaja uno más pa la colección. ;D_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado poco más de siete horas y no lograba encontrar a Harry, tenía a toda la policía recorriendo incluso ciudades aledañas (increíble lo que podía lograr el dinero), y en su casa no cabía ni una pajilla mal acomodada por tanto uniformado, le habían terminado el café y las donas, eso era todo lo que habían logrado, bueno y contando también con que sus nervios estaban a punto de volverlo loco, le daba dos puntos buenos a los policías.

--Las diez… mi niño debe estar durmiendo --murmuró tomando la última gota de café

--Señor Black, el pequeño aparecerá.

Despegó la mirada del interior vacío de su taza, esa voz no la conocía.

-- ¿Y tú eres?

--La que tiene 7 horas y media ayudándole a buscar a Harry --murmuró la chica enarcando una ceja, Sirius la miró detenidamente, era castaña y tenía unos lindos ojos negros, las gafas triangulares eran lo único que la hacían lucir… extraña… le sonrió en forma de disculpa, ella apartó una silla del desayunador y la acercó a él --soy Hel…

-- ¡Señor Black, tenemos noticias! --interrumpió un oficial, ambos se apresuraron a ir con él.

El oficial los condujo hasta la estancia, donde algunos más intentaban calmar a muchas mujeres que gritaban, Sirius miró a la chica, se alzaron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

--Señor Black, estas mujeres aseguran que encontraron a su hijo

El rostro de Sirius se deformó, jamás había estado tan molesto como en ese momento, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, "Hel" lo miró intranquila, creía saber lo que pasaría, intentó ir hacia el policía pero Sirius la detenía del brazo… apretaba demasiado fuerte, tragó saliva y lo miró.

--Será… mejor… que… se vayan de… aquí… las podría demandar por fraude, intento de suplantación de identidad y les aseguro que pasarían el resto de sus vidas en prisión por maltrato del menor… no sé si sean sus hijos pero de algún lugar los sacaron para venir y vendérmelos por mi hijo… ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando? --terminó de mascullar y abrió los ojos, dio un gruñido y volvió a la cocina, la estancia había quedado en silencio y vacía en menos de un segundo.

--Vaya hombre --murmuró la castaña sonriendo

--No puedo creer lo que hace la gente por unos miles --siseó al ver entrar a la chica --disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

--Oh, solo dígame Hel… en mí currículo viene la información necesaria --le sonrió sacando quien sabe de donde un sobre manila

--Vaya… pesa… tienes mucha experiencia, pero si no te molesta lo leeré después --dejó el sobre en la mesa y miró por la ventana

--No se preocupe

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, la calle seguía iluminada por el color de las torretas de los coches de policía, la gente entraba y salía de la cocina, Hel se mantuvo en la cocina de un desconocido pensando en dónde podía estar un niño de cinco años que no tenía motivo alguno para escapar, no uno que el padre supiera al menos. Sirius se quedó dormido cerca del amanecer, los policías seguían revisando las calles, intervenían los teléfonos y ella continuaba pensando, había visto fotografías del pequeño, en verdad era adorable, tenía algo en esa mirada que le provocaba algo que no podía distinguir, pero lo que lograba ese hombre que dormitaba en la silla junto a ella sí sabía lo que era… amor… estaba segura, ese hombre le movía el tapete, haría lo que fuera por casarse con él… era simplemente perfecto.

El aroma de pan francés lo despertó, miró el desayuno servido en la mesa frente a él, no tenía apetito, solo quería encontrar a su pequeño, vio a la chica sentada al otro lado de la mesa, lo miraba fijamente, esa sonrisa era hermosa, insistía en tranquilizarlo con una melodiosa voz, o por lo menos a él se lo parecía.

--En verdad señor Bla…

Sirius la miró quedarse con la boca abierta, se giró interesado pues la chica tenía la vista fija tras él, más exactamente en el refrigerador… quizá tenía hambre, aunque ella había preparado el desayuno…

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó totalmente estupefacto.

La puerta del refrigerador se cerró, una ofendida mirada esmeralda lo taladró

--Solo vine por comida, ya me voy --dijo Harry acomodando los panecillos y la leche en sus brazos, Sirius incrédulo lo miró salir, abría y cerraba la boca señalando la puerta trasera, miró a Hel, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y corrió tras Harry.

El pequeño caminaba con la cabeza en alto entre los policías, alguno que otro lo miraba, Sirius corría intentando darle alcance pero frenó en seco al ver a Harry rodear el enorme árbol que estaba a mitad del jardín trasero, sonrió irónicamente y se acercó negando rápidamente con la cabeza, el niño terminaba de subir los escalones que tantos dedos vendados le habían costado, cerró los ojos calmándose, puso una mano en un escalón, respirando hondo puso la otra mano, subió un pie y después el otro, cada escalón paraba y respiraba hondo, murmuraba todas las maldiciones que le ocurrían para que cuando estuviera cerca de Harry no se le saliera alguna, solo unos segundos después terminó de subir… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que Harry estuviera en la casa del árbol?, intentó entrar por la trampilla pero estaba cerrada, una vez más respiró hondo.

-- ¡Harry abre!

-- ¡No, déjame en paz!

Sirius sintió que le salía vapor por las orejas, empujó con furia la trampilla y volvió a ordenarle que abriera, pero el pequeño no cambiaba de opinión. Cambió a la escalera que tenía junto, subió algunos escalones más y llegó a la puerta, empujó la cortina con coraje… se mordió la lengua para no gritar, le había dado a algo pesado.

-- ¡HARRY SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME DEJES ENTRAR! --gritó golpeando con el puño, ¿sonaba a metal?

-- ¡NO PUEDES MANDARME! --regresó el grito Harry, algo había dado contra la cortina y había pasado fácilmente, por fortuna aún conservaba sus reflejos del colegio, aunque compadecía al policía que se acababa de estrellar contra esa pelota de beis ball

-- ¿Cómo que no puedo?

-- ¡NO SOY TU HIJO, DÉJAME EN PAZ, YA NO QUIERO VIVIR CONTIGO, NO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI PAPÁ!

--Harry, déjame entrar para que podamos hab…

-- ¡NO, LÁRGATE!

-- ¡No te permito que…!

-- ¡LARGO!

--Señor Black, quizá yo pueda hacer algo, ¿Por qué no examina mi currículo? --Sirius miró a Hel en la otra escalera, la chica le sonreía

--Pero el niño…

--Sé tratar con niños problema, no digo que Harry lo sea pero… me comprende

--Eso creo --murmuró desconfiado

--Si puedo con ellos, creo que puedo con un pequeño confundido… tómelo como mi prueba de admisión --volvió a sonreírle, empezaba a tomarle el gusto a que le sonriera, sacudió la cabeza apartando eso, debía concentrarse en sacar a su hijo de ahí --ande señor, vaya y despídase de esos policías que no creo que ayuden mucho

--Bien, bien, estaré aquí cerca, solo ahí abajo --murmuró señalando hacia abajo, ella asintió comprensiva

--Harry, tu padre ya se fue --dijo Hel golpeando la trampilla sobre su cabeza

-- ¿Quién eres?

--Tu niñera

--No te escuchas como Angie

--Porque no soy ella, soy Hel

-- ¿Mi papá ya se casó con Angie?

Hel sonrió al mirar que la trampilla se abría

--No, tu papá no se ha casado con nadie… ¿puedo entrar Harry?

--Pero rápido, no quiero que mi papá entre

La chica asintió y se apresuró a subir, cerró la trampilla y miró el lugar, una simple casa para jugar… un saco para dormir, una lámpara de mano, un videojuego portable, panecillos y leche.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?

--Huí de mi casa --contestó Harry mirando por la ventana, Sirius paseaba alrededor del árbol

-- ¿Por qué aquí?

--Porque mi papá no me deja cruzar la calle solo --contestó Harry mirándola --son raras tus gafas

Hel asintió sonriendo, era un niño adorable

--Tu papá está preocupado, ¿Por qué no bajas?

-- Él prefiere a Angie --sollozó el pequeño

--Claro que no, antes de tener alguna novia lo consultaría contigo --dijo Sirius recostado en el piso de la casa, la cortina había dejado de pesar como metal

--No te creo, ten… --Harry le tiró con una hoja escrita con crayón, Sirius la miró y soltó una gran carcajada, Harry arrugó el entrecejo molesto

--Divorcio… se escribe con "V" y "C" --dijo Sirius unos segundos después, había dejado de reír pero conservaba una enorme sonrisa que terminó de exasperar a Harry, lo siguiente pasó con tanta prisa que nadie se dio cuenta… Harry cerraba los ojos y levantaba el brazo, Sirius seguía sonriendo, el niño bajaba el brazo y con el puño le daba a Sirius en la nariz logrando que dejara de sonreír y se fuera hacia atrás.

Cuando el pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió por no ver a su padre, Hel bajaba apresurada la escalera, Harry gateó hasta la puerta y se asomó, sus ojos casi escapan de su lugar al ver a su papá acostado en el césped, corrió hacia una ventana y resbaló rápidamente por un tubo, al llegar a tierra fue hacia Sirius que seguía inmóvil.

-- ¿Estás bien papá? --preguntó en un susurro

--Lo suficiente como para castigarte --siseó Sirius sentándose y tomando de golpe del brazo a Harry, lo jaló y lo tendió sobre sus rodillas

Hel se giró y casi corrió hacia la cocina, desde donde miró cómo Sirius daba de nalgadas al niño, se rascó el cuello algo incómoda por estar en esa situación, pero si iba a ser niñera de un niño como ese, pensaba que debía acostumbrarse, corrió la cortina que estaba sobre el fregadero y se puso a lavar los platos, en el patio, Sirius ponía a Harry frente a él.

-- ¿Sabes por qué fue esto Harry?

El niño giró la cabeza, sollozaba molesto, Sirius le tomó la cara y con cuidado la giró para que pudiera verlo, Harry miró hacia otra parte

--Sabes que te amo Harry --murmuró mirándolo fijamente, el niño también lo miró --pero. ¿sabes por qué fue esto?

-- ¿Por qué me escapé de casa y te preocupaste mucho?

--Claro que me preocupe Harry, pero no, ese castigo no fue por eso

-- ¿Entonces?

--Porque me gritaste, me insultaste, me golpeaste… me faltaste al respeto

--Perdón… te quiero mucho papito --no soportó seguir aguantando las lágrimas ni estar molesto, llorando se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, Sirius sonrió abrazándolo, a como pudo se puso de pie con el niño en brazos y fue hacia la casa

--Enano, ve a tu habitación, estás castigado por haberte escapado --dijo poniéndolo en el piso de la cocina, Harry corrió a su habitación, pero Sirius lo detuvo en la puerta -- ¿desayunaste?

--No me llené con donas --murmuró el pequeño jugando con su playera, Sirius sonrió

--Se dice satisfecho Harry, no quedé satisfecho con las donas, ¿Qué quieres que prepare?

--Huevo, con…con…

-- ¿Jamón? --lo interrumpió Sirius divertido

-- ¡Pan Francés y jugo de naranja!

--Bien

--Señor Black, yo lo puedo preparar… debo hacer puntos para que me contrate --sonrió Hel, Harry la miró serio, era linda pero… había algo que no le agradaba de ella

--Te lo agradecería mucho, mientras yo revisaré tu currículo --le revolvió el cabello a Harry y salió de la cocina, el niño fue a la mesa y se sentó sin dejar de ver a la chica.

Hel tarareaba preparando el desayuno de Harry mientras el niño la miraba recargado en la mesa.

--No me gustas como niñera

Hel apagó el quemador y se quedó mirando los huevos revueltos, tomó un plato, los sirvió y se los llevó a Harry.

--Mi currículo es perfecto… te aguantas --dijo dejando el plato con delicadeza

-- ¿No me digas?, y además tendré que soportarte como mamá, ¿no?... --Hel sonrió autosuficiente --ya… --murmuró acercando el plato, tomó el tenedor y lo llenó con comida --...antes tendrás que soportarme tú a mí y si yo digo que no te quiero como niñera, no te tengo como niñera --zanjó sonriendo como Sirius lo hacía, se llevó el tenedor a la boca e hizo una mueca de asco --tiene mucha sal --arrojó el tenedor sobre el plato y bajó de la silla, le sonrió de forma extraña según Hel antes de salir.

El currículo de Hel era más que perfecto y la inconformidad de Harry solo la conocían él y la chica, algo evitaba que se lo dijera a su padre, sabía que lo tomaría en cuenta pero… ella era inteligente y un buen reto para un futuro merodeador.

Un mes después, la relación de Hel con Harry no había mejorado en nada y por extraño que pareciera todo se había mantenido tranquilo, pero eso no duraría mucho, si había algo que ese niño no soportaría, era que alteraran los días que su padre pasaba con él, trabajaba mucho y le dedicaba completamente los fines de semana.

Un viernes por la noche en el que Sirius y Harry planeaban la tan añorada visita a la playa, Hel llegó muy seria y se paró frente a ellos, Harry la miró fulminante, Sirius le puso atención.

--Señor Black, no quería decirle porque Harry desea ir a la playa desde hace mucho, me ha contado alegre lo que haría, a que jugaría y eso, pero… lo de hoy ya fue mucho, lo he estado guardando por casi tres semanas --Hel parecía avergonzada, Harry enarcó una ceja y puso atención --mire señor --extendía las manos, Sirius tomó la caja de zapatos y la abrió, tan rápido como la abría, la volvió a cerrar, miró interrogante a Hel --estaba a los pies de mi cama con la tapa abierta, por poco y meto los pies

--Harry, ¿pusiste una caja con excremento de perro a los pies de la cama de Hel? --preguntó Sirius peligrosamente serio

-- ¡No papá, yo no hice nada! --los ojos del pequeño casi botaban de su lugar, miraba de reojo a Hel y miraba a su padre, estaba desesperado porque le creyera

-- ¿Y cómo llegó esa caja ahí?

--Y yo que sé --exclamó alarmado Harry, el entrecejo fruncido de su padre lo hizo temer

-- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

--Lo siento papá pero yo no fui, te lo prometo, yo no hice nada

--Te creo pequeño --lo abrazó comprensivo, Harry le sacó la lengua a Hel que pareció morderse la lengua

--Señor Black, encontré su loción

El abrazo se deshizo al instante, los dos miraron a Hel, la chica sacaba una bolsa negra, la abría, metía la mano y mostraba una asquerosa esfera…

--Mis talcos, mi maquillaje, dos labiales, algo de harina --se lo llevó a la nariz y miró a Sirius --la loción que dijo había perdido --los ojos de Harry se abrieron anormalmente enormes, Sirius miró a su hijo y no le agradó nada que estuviera tan sorprendido, se puso lentamente de pie y se acercó a Hel, antes de tomar esa bola de… todo eso miró a Harry, el niño sudaba, él negó lentamente y olió la esfera

--La loción… que me… costó más… que… los sillones de la estancia

--Papá yo no…

--Te pregunté si la habías visto, me dijiste que no --murmuró girándose hacia Harry

--Yo no hice nada papá, no te miento yo no…

--Ve a tu habitación Harry

Harry miró a Hel, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y obedeció a su padre… no le diría que esa mujer confabulaba contra él, sabía que le creería por la referencia de Lucy, pero eso ya era personal… llegó a su habitación y se empezó a pasear como león enjaulado, si su padre no lo llevaba a la playa, Hel se arrepentiría.

No salió de la habitación hasta la cena y después volvió a subir, cuando su padre subiera a darle las buenas noches le explicaría todo, si era necesario se disculparía, pero él iría a la playa…

--Papá te juro que yo no… --se sentó rápidamente al ver que la puerta se abría

--Lo siento pequeño, a tu padre le surgió algo importante y se tuvo que ir

-- ¿A las diez de la noche? --preguntó irónico, Hel asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a él --como me beses --advirtió serio, Hel que ya se agachaba se irguió como si le hubieran puesto un hierro candente en la espalda

-- ¡Ya duérmete!, si me entero que saliste de la habitación y si lo haces me enteraré, haré que te vuelvan a nalguear --agregó antes de salir de la habitación, miró despectivamente a Harry y cerró la puerta con excesivo cuidado

--Que me vuelvan… a... ¡la primera vez no fue tu crédito, fue por mí! --gritó el niño arrojando la almohada --es la guerra --agregó antes de arroparse.

Hel bajaba en silencio, dibujó una sonrisa tierna y fue a la estancia, Sirius hablaba por teléfono, miraba cada segundo el reloj e intentaba cortar la plática.

--No se preocupe, el niño ya está dormido --murmuró Hel sonriendo

Sirius siguió hablando por quince minutos más, mientras arriba una pequeña sombra se deslizaba hábilmente entre las habitaciones de ese piso.

--No puedo creer que se haya quedado dormido

--Sí, jugó mucho en el día, subí a decirle que irías en unos minutos ya que terminaras de hablar por teléfono y lo encontré dormido

--Es un buen niño

--Sí y muy travieso

--Lo trae en la sangre --susurró Sirius sentándose en un sofá, Hel se sentó junto a él

-- ¿Tendré libre entonces el domingo?

--No lo sé aún, debo hablar con Harry sobre lo que te hizo

--No lo castigue por eso, son solo cosas de niños --murmuró la chica deleitándose de la loción de Sirius --hueles exquisito

--Gracias

Sin darse mucha cuenta se fueron acercando, cada vez estaban más cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro, cerraban los ojos, en la escalera Harry con la mandíbula apretada miraba todo, masculló algo y volvió a subir cuando los labios de ambos se tocaban.

-- ¡PAPÁ, NOOO, AYÚDAME PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!

Hel se fue hacia delante con la boca abierta, Sirius se ponía de pie de un brinco e iba hacia la escalera, subía corriendo y desesperado llegaba a la habitación de Harry, Hel maldijo al chiquillo pero subió tras Sirius, cuando llegó a la habitación miró a padre e hijo abrazados, Harry sollozaba, ella se recargó en el umbral, deseó ahorcar al niño al verlo sacarle la lengua.

--So… soñé que me… deja… dejabas solito y… y venía el viejito de la barba blanca y... y… me llevaba otra vez con mis tíos… ¡no me dejes papá! --se abrazó con más fuerza a Sirius al sentir que éste iba a soltarlo

--Tranquilo enano ¿quieres dormir conmigo? --Harry asintió sollozando --bueno, prepárate, anda.

Harry deshizo el abrazo, agarró la almohada y el lobo de peluche que su padre y el tío Remus le habían dado y salió.

--Lo siento Hel, lo que Harry interrumpió… no… no debía pasar, eres la niñera de mi hijo, no debo darle esos ejemplos, discúlpame por favor --dijo Sirius pasando junto a la chica

--Descuide señor Black, no volverá a pasar, yo tengo novio --sonrió.

Harry hizo una mueca al pasar frente a ella, sonrió autosuficiente cuando tomaba la mano de su padre.

--Sigo sin saber porque te gusta tanto ese peluche, es más lindo el perro negro --dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Harry solo dijo que le gustaba, brincó sobre la cama y acomodó las almohadas y demás mientras su padre se ponía el pijama.

Hel caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra, era un niño, solo tenía cinco años.

A la mañana siguiente, un terrible grito hizo a Sirius caer de la cama, se sentó inmediatamente y miró la cama, Harry se revolteaba y terminaba sentándose más despeinado que de costumbre, Sirius sonrió al verlo así, se puso de pie estirándose, le dio los lentes y tomándolo en brazos salió en busca del grito. Llegaron al baño del fondo, dejó al niño en el piso y llamó a la puerta.

-- ¿Qué pasa papá?

--No lo sé hijo, ¿Hel estás bien?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Harry se abrazó a la pierna de su padre, Sirius retrocedió un par de pasos, Hel respiraba agitada, tenía la nariz roja y la boca y el cuello y… lloraba, parecía furiosa.

--Mi… --siseó fulminando a Harry con la mirada --...spray para la nariz, tiene salsa picante

Sirius miró boquiabierto a Harry, el niño le apretaba más la pierna.

--Hel, Harry es muy travieso, lo sé… pero no es malo, eso no lo haría

--Señor Black, no debe ser ciego y…

--Mi hijo no haría algo que te dañara, quizá te pondría esa caja con excremento --Harry iba a refutar eso, pero el tono de su padre era demasiado bueno como para interrumpirlo --también podría hacer una pelota con tus cosméticos y mis lociones más caras, le agregaría mis trajes de diseñador pero sería para darme un regalo, rompería los sillones para darle cobijo a una familia de gatos --Harry sonrió sonrojado, creía que su padre no se había dado cuenta de eso --y todo lo que se te ocurra, pero mi hijo no te dañaría… te perdonaría cualquier cosa, menos que intentes ponerme en su contra

-- ¡Es un hombre imposible! --reclamó la chica furiosa --es ciego, echará a perder a ese niño, yo no puedo trabajar así, ¡renuncio! --le dio una bofetada y se fue altiva, Sirius la miró incrédulo, se alzó de hombros y agarrando a Harry en brazos fue a preparar el desayuno.

Eso era lo mejor que le había pasado a Harry, mejor que la escoba nueva, mejor que el campamento sin Lucy, incluso mejor que un domingo en la playa, estaba seguro… aunque él sí quería tener una niñera, pero no una que estuviera dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por casarse con su padre y deshacerse de él.

-- ¡Papá, ya va a empezar la película! --gritó Harry acostado en la cama de su padre, tenía la vista fija en la enorme televisión, se sentó cuando iniciaba un noticiero y ponían una fotografía que creía conocer.

_La fotografía que están viendo en estos momentos es la de "Helga la Viuda", famosa asesina en serie conocida por casarse con reconocidos millonarios, pone al padre en contra de sus hijos logrando que cambie el testamento y en la noche de bodas asesina al millonario quedando como heredera universal, se les ruega a los televidentes que tengan cuidado y más si son padres solteros con varios millones en el banco…_

--Eso estuvo en verdad cerca --murmuró Sirius de pie junto a la cama con un gran tazón de palomitas

-- ¿Era asesina?

--Eso parece enano, de ahora en adelante, las niñeras vendrán con referencias, de una agencia y comprobaré cada papel.

Por causas de fuerza mayor el viaje a la playa terminó suspendiéndose, por fortuna el pequeño Harry lo comprendió, aunque ahora se aburría de lo lindo en la enorme oficina de Sirius, mientras éste se reunía con sus inversionistas y socios por el supuesto fraude que la compañía había registrado, uno con el nombre de Lucy tatuado.

Habían muchas cosas interesantes en ese lugar, bonitas figurillas, algunas fotografías de él con su padre, libros, sillones, un refrigerador pequeño que le había encantado y pediría uno para navidad, pero se aburría y si salía la secretaria de su papá lo empalagaba, le jalaba las mejillas y hablaba haciendo una voz tonta, además de su padre le había pedido lo vigilara.

En uno de sus paseos alrededor de la oficina, después de haber contado las veintydiez figurillas que su padre coleccionaba, haber criticado los cuadros, vaciado el refrigerador, brincado en los sillones, leído o más bien hojeado los aburridos libros de finanzas e historia, la puerta se abría mientras la secretaría charlaba concentrada por teléfono y una sombra en overol de mezclilla salía a gatas, le pasaba cerca e iba hacia el pasillo.

Sirius había hecho el coraje de su vida y ahora sabía que Lucy iría en el próximo avión que saliera del continente o quedaría presa, por fortuna no había tardado mucho en esclarecer todo, si bien no podía llevar a su hijo a la playa, podrían ir a un parque, alguna plaza, comerían un helado, comprarían algunas cosas; llegó a su oficina, le sonrió a su secretaria y al entrar no se sorprendió al ver envolturas de chocolate, latas de refresco, bolsas de frituras y demás comida chatarra por el piso, ni toparse con la puerta del minibar abierta… pero sintió miedo al no encontrar a Harry, respiró hondo (sinceramente empezaba a pensar que le daría algo por respirar hondo tantas veces y tan seguido), y salió, iría a pasear por el edificio, donde escuchara gritos encontraría a su pequeño angelito.

Caminaba y ponía atención, preguntaba a quien encontrara pero no había rastro de Harry, parecía que el niño se había esfumado y como lo hubiera hecho… un susurro proveniente del baño lo hizo tragar saliva y detenerse, se giró un poco y miró la puerta, no quería abrirla, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, puso la mano sobre la madera, respiró hondo y empujó… nada pasó, la puerta ni siquiera se movió, retrocedió un par de pasos negando sonriente, eso era imposible, siguió retrocediendo hasta que se topó con la pared, volvió a respirar hondo y corrió hacia la puerta, al llegar chocó con ella y se fue hacia atrás, la puerta ni siquiera se movía.

--Genial, lindo, ¿pero qué rayos pasa?... --murmuró sentado en el piso --seré… --se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, sonrió de forma tonta y jaló la puerta.

Se hizo un ruido extraño, en el fondo escuchó un grito eufórico de niño y pocos segundos después se agarraba de los marcos de la puerta intentando que la enorme ola no se lo llevara, el agua chocó contra la pared y tomó por ambos lados del pasillo, Sirius negaba incrédulo, eso no era del nivel de un niño de cinco años… algo se agarró a sus piernas, bajó la mirada… aunque si ese niño era hijo de uno de los mas grandes alborotadores de la historia en Hogwarts y era criado por el otro alborotador, quizá podría…

--Pareces rata mojada

--Papá yo no…

--No

--Pero…

--Nada --serio volvió a interrumpirlo

-- ¡DÍOS MÍO QUE PASA!

-- ¡QUÉ OCURRIÓ!

-- ¡DE DÓNDE SALE TANTA AGUA!

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se empezaban a escuchar por todo el piso, Harry seguía mirando a su padre, Sirius balbuceaba con los ojos cerrados, agarró al niño en brazos y entró al baño, Harry insistió en disculparse, pero Sirius sacó su varita y justo cuando alguien abría la puerta, desaparecían.

--Papá

--Nada Harry

--Pero yo…

--Fue mi culpa

--...estaba muy aburrido y… ¿Qué dijiste?

--Que fue mi culpa, sí, completamente, ve a cambiarte no quiero que te resfríes --murmuró dejándose caer en un sillón

-- ¿Te sientes mal papá?

--No, solo ve a cambiarte de ropa, yo haré lo mismo.

No miró a Harry, parecía "ido", subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, el niño lo siguió preocupado, lo vio meterse en el closet, él se quitó el overol y fue a sentarse sobre la cama, empezaba a preocuparle que su padre estuviera hablando solo dentro del closet, se quitó la playera y se envolvió en el edredón pues le empezaba a dar frío.

Cuando Sirius salió totalmente vestido con su inigualable estilo casual, interesado fue hacia la cama al ver su edredón hecho ovillo.

-- Harry --sonrió mirando al pequeño dormido, se preocupó al intentar agarrarlo para llevarlo a su habitación y sentirlo un poco irritado, rápidamente abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacó un termómetro y lo puso bajo el brazo del niño -- ¿Por qué no me obedeces Harry? --murmuró intranquilo esperando que el termómetro estuviera listo, lo miró inmediatamente cuando éste pitaba --40… bien… ¡40!, ¡demonios! --corrió hacia la bañera y abrió la llave del agua fría, invocó el teléfono y fue por Harry, le quitó la ropa interior mientras esperaba que le contestaran --si, ¿Dr. Patrich?, mi hijo tiene 40 de temperatura --dijo a gran velocidad -- ¡venga rápido!, ¡sí, sí, la bañera con agua fría, eso hago, hasta luego! --arrojó el teléfono a la cama y llevó al niño al baño --Harry, contesta ¿me escuchas hijo?, vamos enano, contéstame.

Cerró la llave y enrolló algunas toallas que puso en la bañera de forma que pudiera acostar a Harry para que el agua lo cubriera con excepción de la cabeza, se sentó en el piso y esperó, no podía hacer más, recargado en la bañera miraba ensimismado a Harry, le hablaba pero el niño seguía dormido.

-- ¡SEÑOR BLACK!

Sirius dio un brinco al escuchar ese grito, el pediatra golpeaba la puerta principal, Sirius movió su varita abriéndola al instante.

-- ¡A TRES PUERTAS DEL CUARTO DE HARRY! --gritó Sirius respirando un poco aliviado, miró a su hijo, una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Pasos subiendo las escaleras se escucharon, poco después corría por el pasillo.

--Señor Black

-- ¡No me contesta, le hablo, hice lo que me dijo! --murmuró Sirius desesperado, el médico asintió yendo hacia él -- se… se mojó y yo lo mandé a cambiarse, ya no es un bebé se viste solo y…

--Tranquilo señor, la temperatura de Harry ya bajó, hizo muy bien en dejarlo en la bañera ahora solo llévelo a su habitación y póngale el pijama

--No, dormirá conmigo --murmuró envolviendo al niño en una toalla, el pediatra sonrió saliendo tras él

--Mientras usted va por la ropa del pequeño, yo lo revisaré

--Sí… oiga, ¿en verdad está bien mi hijo?

--Sí, no se preocupe, parece que es un gran resfriado pero me aseguraré.

Casi media hora después despidió al médico y regresó a su habitación, desde la puerta miró a Harry que dormía tranquilamente, acercó una silla y se sentó. Un par de horas después empezó a caminar por la habitación, se alteraba al ver al niño dormido y que el sol estuviera tan alto, miró su reloj… "las dos de la tarde", demasiado temprano para que su hijo durmiera…

-- ¿Por qué tengo pijama si es de día?

Sirius se giró de un brinco, con una sonrisa que casi escapa de su rostro corrió hacia la cama.

-- ¿Estoy castigado?, tú dijiste que era tu culpa no sé porque pero lo dijiste y si es tu culpa ¿Por qué me castigas?... papá me aplastas --agregó Harry entre el abrazo de Sirius

-- ¿Por qué no te cambiaste de ropa?

--No puedo… respirar

Sirius deshizo el abrazo y miró al niño en espera de la respuesta

--Es que… estabas muy raro --murmuró bajando la mirada, Sirius lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos -- y quería saber porque, entonces subí… ¡pero me quité el pantalón antes de subir a la cama! --aclaró antes que nada, estaba preocupado ante el posible castigo, sabía que no debía subir con zapatos, comida o ropa mojada a los muebles y menos a las camas

-- ¿Te sientes bien Harry?

--Sip, ¿me compras un helado?

--No, no hay helado

--Pero si no estoy castigado…

--Estás enfermo y no hay helado, te quedas en cama y te traigo un caldo de pollo --explicó Sirius dándole un beso y yendo hacia la puerta

-- ¡Wakala!

-- ¡Lo comes todo!

--No quiero caldo de pollo --murmuró Harry saliendo de la cama, se limpió la nariz con el brazo y fue a su habitación --si no tengo hambre

En la cocina, Sirius tarareaba una canción que no recordaba dónde había escuchado, ponía en una charola con dibujos infantiles un frasco de jarabe y una cuchara, servía el caldo y los fideos, quizá no muy natural pero el enlatado era delicioso y estaba hecho con trozos de pollo 78 porciento …pollo, 22 porciento sémola, colorantes, conservadores y fórmula secreta… sirvió un poco de juego de manzana, puso plato y vaso sobre la charola y fue hacia su habitación.

--Harry quiero que comas tod… ¿Harry?, ¡HARRY JAMES BLACK!

Una puerta no muy lejos se abrió a toda velocidad, un par de pequeños pies salieron corriendo y en menos de tres segundos Harry estaba en la puerta del cuarto de su padre.

--Ahí --ordenó Sirius serio señalando la cama, Harry lo rodeó y subió, no era bueno cuando le hablaban con sus dos nombres pero era todavía peor que lo hiciera también con el apellido o eso creía porque antes jamás había pasado --te dije… que te quedaras en la cama

--Pero me ab… --iba a refutar, pero el entrecejo fruncido, la venita que palpitaba a gran velocidad sobre la ceja de Sirius y el que dejara la charola sobre la mesita de noche sin siquiera pestañear no le agradaron.

Sirius apareció una mesita plegable que puso sobre Harry, el niño miró con asco el caldo pero se mordió la lengua para no quejarse.

--Iré a hacer una llamada, come todo por favor

Harry asintió mirándolo a los ojos, Sirius le revolvió el cabello y salió dejando la puerta abierta; aún con cara de asco Harry bajó de la cama, de puntillas fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, miró hacia abajo comprobando que el patio trasero estuviera vacío, regresó por el plato a la cama y lo llevó a la ventana, con una enorme sonrisa sacó el plato, lo giró y sacudió.

--Terminé de comer --sonrió triunfante

-- ¡HARRY!

El niño se asomó por la ventana, sonrió en forma de disculpa al ver a su padre con trozos de pollo y fideos en la cabeza, corrió rápidamente a la cama y se arropó completamente arrojando con ello la mesa al piso.

--Harry… --siseó el animago en la puerta, Harry aferró con más fuerza el edredón con ambas manos.

Sirius recogió la mesa, la enderezó y fue hasta la cama, destapó a Harry con mucha paciencia, sonrió al verlo acostado boca abajo con la cabeza cubierta con los brazos y el trasero en alto, le dio una nalgadita, Harry se encogió más, se agachó junto a él y le susurró al oído:

--Siéntate Harry o terminas castigado hasta que tengas novia

--Yo ya tengo novia --contestó el niño sentándose, Sirius abrió la boca incrédulo

--Vas a comer todo lo que tenga el plato --dijo arrojando la mesa al piso, Harry lo miró interesado, ¿Cómo iba a comer si no le daba la mesa?

--La cuchara no puedo…

--No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Harry, ahora, abre grande… --dijo con la cuchara llena

--Pero no soy un bebé…

--...es la única forma en la que comerás, así que abre grande

--Papá yo no… --se interrumpió por la cuchara en su boca, sin poder controlarlo o haber pensado antes, escupió todo y fue a dar justo a la cara de Sirius --...perdón

--Dijiste que ya no eras un bebé

--Es que…

--Ya me cansé Harry --se puso de pie, agarró la mesa y la puso sobre el niño, después colocó el plato y miró a su hijo que seguía rehusándose a comer, sonrió de forma peligrosa mientras sacaba su varita, la movió y en un segundo el estuche de plumones de Harry aparecía

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? --preguntó receloso

Sirius fue hacia la ventana, puso en el alfeizar la caja de madera y la abrió, después se giró hacia Harry que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con mucha atención.

--Destaparé cada plumón y con algo de magia los secaré todos

-- ¡Pero papá!

--Y no volveré a comprar plumones

--No lo harías

-- ¿quieres ver?

--Papá…

--Quiero ver ese plato limpio

--Puedo ir a lavarlo al baño si tienes mucha prisa y… ¡NO! --intentó salir de la cama al ver que Sirius se disponía a destapar el plumón rojo pero una simple seña de su padre lo evitaba

--Eres gracioso… empieza a comer y dejo el plumón, ¿no es suficiente estimulo verdad, y que tal si…? --volvió a mover la varita, Harry se removió incómodo al ver aparecer su porta-películas en forma de león, Sirius se acuclilló y miró la estatua de plástico, levantó la barriga transparente y sacó una caja con un chico vestido de verde que peleaba contra un pirata en la portada, la abrió y sacó un videocasette -- ¿has visto la cinta de una película? --preguntó levantando la tapa.

Harry se llevó una gran cucharada a la boca y tragó intentando no saborear

--Mastica o te ahogarás

Sirius pasaba de los plumones a la película, Harry empezaba a tomarle gusto a la comida, hasta que quince minutos después, el plato no tenía ni un fideo, Sirius sonrió guardando la película en su caja y la caja en su lugar, tapó los plumones y regresó todo a donde debía estar.

--Ahora toma el jarabe

-- ¿Jarabe?

-- ¿Quieres que regrese con las películas?

--No…

--Entonces toma tu medicina

--Pero papá no me siento mal y… --una escandalosa tos lo interrumpió --me ahogué --sonrió Harry mirándolo

--Ajá, anda ven

-- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! --Harry se deslizó fuera de la cama como agua y corrió a la puerta pero Sirius la cerraba con un simple movimiento de su varita, hizo lo mismo con la del baño y las ventanas, Harry hizo un mohín y se barrió bajo la cama

--Harry no me obligues a sacarte, además es de fresa

-- ¡No me gusta la fresa!

--Es tu fruta favorita

-- ¿No podías conseguirlo de kiwi?

--Harry por favor, solo es una cucharada

-- ¡Suena el teléfono!

--Dejaré el jarabe aquí --dijo yendo al escritorio --mas vale que no lo agarres ni salgas del cuarto, te lo advierto Harry, me queda muy poca paciencia

El niño salió debajo de la cama y miró el frasco con la cuchara encima, se quedó sentado en el piso, miró la puerta abierta pero ahogó las ganas de salir y esconderse, su padre había hablado muy serio y no creía que fuera bueno, pero tampoco quería tomar jarabe, ¿Qué podía hacer?.

--Número equivocado --antes de que pudiera idear un plan, su padre regresaba, había olvidado que había un teléfono en el pasillo --me alegra que me hayas obedecido --Sirius fue directo hacia el jarabe y llenó la cuchara

--Papá por favor no quiero jarabe

--Sube a la cama y abre la boca --dijo Sirius ignorando el anterior comentario del niño, Harry obedeció empezando a llorar, el animago se acercó lentamente y metió la cuchara a la boca de Harry, no la sacó hasta que el niño tragó --ahora recuéstate y descansa un poco --le dio un beso en la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero Harry no dejaba de llorar --hijo, dime por qué lloras

--Porque ya no me quieres

--Si lo dices por la comida y el jarabe, lo hice porque te adoro y quiero que te alivies pronto

--No estoy enfermo… --y la espantosa tos volvía a interrumpirlo

--Descansa hijo… si por eso cree que no lo quiero, no quiero imaginar lo que pensará cuando le diga lo que pensé --murmuró yendo a la puerta

-- ¿Lo que pensaste? --Harry salió de la cama inmediatamente y siguió a su padre

--Te dije que te quedaras en cama, dormirás conmigo hasta que mejores

-- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

Sirius respiró hondo, se recargó contra la pared y miró al niño

-- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que te aburrías mucho sin clases?

--Creo --dijo Harry cauteloso, Sirius sonrió

--Te conseguí un campamento en el que tendrás muchas actividades para tu edad

--Para mi edad… significa que dormiré la siesta a medio día, tomaré leche caliente, colorearé dibujos aburridos, cantaré canciones tontas, jugaré juegos tontos, usaré ropa tonta… ¿estás loco? --preguntó con una ceja enarcada

--No me hables así

--Pero papá, eso es… ¡sí estás loco!

--Harry cuida esa boca… ¡e irás a ese campamento!, el Lunes, para entonces estarás aliviado

Harry se quedó en el pasillo mirando a su padre, una sonrisa pilla apareció en su rostro… si no se aliviaba no iba al campamento, regresó a la habitación.

Al día siguiente, Sirius se extrañó un poco cuando Harry aceptaba tomar su medicina, tenía un aspecto diferente… dejando al niño en cama salió con el frasco de jarabe, camino a su estudio abrió el jarabe y le dio un sorbo, se cubrió la boca con una mano para no soltar una carcajada, si era jarabe y de fresa, pero era el que le gustaba a Harry en el helado, en verdad era un niño listo, se desvió al baño y cambió de frasco para después regresar con el chiquillo. Argumentó que eran dos cucharadas y Harry abrió enorme la boca, rió al ver la cara de Harry al darse cuenta de que era medicina.

--Te falta mucho para superarme enano --rió yendo a la puerta, se detuvo y giró la cabeza antes de salir --pero no vuelvas a hacerlo

Los siguientes intentos (cada tres horas) por no tomar la medicina también fallaron, si escondía el frasco su padre aparecía con otro, si se escondía él siempre lo encontraba, si cerraba la boca su padre encontraba la forma para abrírsela… había hecho de todo y siempre perdía, deseaba ser mayor para poder hacer lo que quisiera, para la noche del domingo Harry ya estaba más que mejor y el Lunes muy temprano Sirius lo llevaba al campamento, en todo el camino el niño no abrió la boca a pesar de que su padre enumeraba toda la diversión que habría, Harry se sentía ofendido.

--Hijo

--Me quedaré aquí --dijo Harry bajando de la camioneta con su mochila --pero no me divertiré y en mi adolescencia tendrás que pagar muchos psicólogos, nos vemos después papá --el pequeño dio media vuelta ofendido, se echó la mochila al hombro y siguió al instructor

--Vaya, me salió chantajista --rió Sirius echando a andar el auto

Llegó a su casa a medio día exactamente, ahora que todo estaría tranquilo haría todo lo que tenía atrasado, pero con solo una hora en el estudio empezó a jugar con el lápiz, quince minutos después con un insecto que había aparecido en sus hojas, incluso armó un insectodromo de 20 centímetros de largo, consiguió otro insecto, los bautizó y con un cronómetro daba el ganador, _Speedy_ en la primer vuelta había ganado al haberlo hecho en 4 horas y media contra _Norton _ que había tardado una hora más.

--Esto es deprimente --balbuceó empezando otra carrera --no puedo trabajar con tanto silencio, ¡sí el timbre! --corrió hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Qué hacía Harry ahí?

--Solo a ti se te ocurre mandar a un niño como éste a un campamento muggle, por fortuna yo estaba ahí.

Sirius levantó la mirada curioso, conocía esa voz regañona, también ese sedoso cabello negro, esos ojos azules…

-- ¿Tú?

--Yo

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Harry se acomodó la mochila e intentó ir a su habitación

-- ¿A que te refieres con un niño como este en un campamento muggle? --agarró a Harry del hombro

--A que hay treinta agentes del ministerio modificando memorias --Sirius se le quedó mirando --tuvo una explosión de magia

-- ¿En verdad Harry?

--No fue mi intención que la cabaña de manualidades se llenara del barro de las vasijas que íbamos a hacer pero un niño se burló de mi cicatriz y yo me enojé --contestó el niño mirando a Sirius a los ojos, la chica se sorprendió porque no bajara la mirada --y que después… explotara y ese niño… pues… se transformara en cerdo --terminó de contar en espera del castigo, pero Sirius soltaba una carcajada, Harry enarcó una ceja y la mujer negó rodando los ojos

--Sabía que esa iba a ser tu reacción

--Hiciste…lo mismo --dijo intentando dejar de reír

--Sí pero eres… su padre

Dejó de reír al escucharla, agarró la mochila de Harry y la invitó a pasar

--Felicidades hijo, la primer demostración de magia… ahora que eres mayor --sonrió abiertamente dejándose caer en un sillón

-- ¿No estás molesto?

--Claro que no, no fue tu intención… ve a jugar si quieres --dijo dándole un gran beso en la mejilla, Harry lo miró incrédulo --escuché que habías estudiado psicología muggle

--Sí, me especialicé en niños, educación infantil…

--Es decir para institutriz

--Sí

-- ¿Tienes empleo?

--Voy al campamento cuando inicia un nuevo curso, como psicóloga

--Entonces no tienes empleo más que una vez al mes --insistió Sirius interesado

--Ss…sí, así es

--Te ofrezco empleo, institutriz las 24 horas, un sueldo superior a cualquiera que te hayan ofrecido, la libertad que quieras y lo mejor de todo… la mejor vista que puedas imaginar cada mañana… --se señaló con una sonrisa de comercial --...y la forma de cubrir la culpa que te embarga desde… --miró a Harry que lo único que comprendía era que su padre usaba sus dotes de chantaje

--No intentes chantajearme Black

--Yo solo intento ayudarte --Sirius se alzó de hombros, pero no dejaba de sonreír, ella miró a Harry y suspiró

--Los fines de semana libres

--Sin problema

--Pago semanal

--No le veo nada de malo

--Mi propia habitación

--Por supuesto y todo lo demás que se te ocurra, ¿entonces que dices Mathews?

-- ¿Cuándo comienzo?

--Cuando… --Sirius se puso de pie, agarró a Harry y lo sentó en el sofá enfrente de la futura niñera y la miró --...le expliques de donde vienen los bebés, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a hacer unos reportes atrasados, Harry desayuna a las 9, come a las 2, cena a las 8 y duerme a las 9:30, él te puede explicar el resto, con permiso

-- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? --murmuró mirando al niño que asintió --eso es sucio Black --siseó seria pero le sonrió a Harry, no por nada era psicóloga ni había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia rodeada por Sirius y James en vano, esa se la regresaría y doble…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	9. Justo cuando todo iba bien?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Dos semanas después XD!! el que pase lo que pasa en este capi se lo deben a DRAKE ANGEL XD, agradezcanle jajajajajaja (por lo menos una parte, les aseguro que trabajo en los otros fics, pero es dificil escribir una escena romántica :S jajajajaja disfruten el capi ;D  
_**

* * *

Podía respirar la tranquilidad y también trabajar, el ambiente era perfecto… los gritos en el piso superior justo sobre su cabeza, los brincos, las carreras, las caídas, las risas; casi terminaba los reportes y el delicioso aroma que le llegaba seguramente de la cena, empezaba a desconcentrarlo, olía a… a… sacudió la cabeza, dejó los papeles en el escritorio y salió del despacho. En la estancia se detuvo y respiró hondo llenándose los pulmones del exquisito aroma de… no sabía exactamente lo que era pero olía delicioso, guiado por el olor llegó rápidamente a la cocina justo cuando Harry se tropezaba y caía aparatosamente en el piso de arriba.

-- ¡Como metas un dedo en mi cocina te corto lo que más quieres!

Miró a la niñera salir corriendo apresurada, le dedicó una mirada ofendida y entró.

-- ¡Ja!, su cocina… --masculló mirando alrededor, sentía que se derretía con ese aroma, no podía soportar más, fue hasta el horno y lo abrió, se le cayó la saliva el olor era… era… simplemente… tomó los guantes y sacó una charola con un enorme… ave, no sabía el género, nombre o lo que había sido en vida pero parecía delicioso, se quitó un guante y pasó un dedo por el lomo de su cena, chupó el dedo y se relamió, estaba exquisito en verdad, escuchó que la chica bajaba las escaleras corriendo por lo que metió de nuevo la charola, cerró la puerta del horno y fue a sentarse a la mesa -- ¿qué pasó? --preguntó al verla entrar con Harry en brazos, el niño estaba aferrado a ella e hipaba entre sollozos, se apresuró a ir hasta él cuando Mathews lo sentaba sobre una encimera

--Brincaba en tu cama, se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con uno de los muebles… ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

--En el baño --murmuró Sirius revisando a su hijo, hizo una mueca al verle algo de cabello mojado y pegado a la cabeza

-- ¡NOOO! --gritó Harry intentando bajar al mirar el botiquín, Sirius se apresuró a abrazarlo, Mathews mojó algunos algodones y se dispuso a curar al niño.

Harry se retorcía y gritaba intentando evitar la curación, a Sirius cada segundo le costaba más trabajo detenerlo, incluso una vez se le resbaló, aunque logró atraparlo antes de que volviera a partirse la cabeza.

Tras quince minutos de lucha, gritos, llantos y cerca de cinco bolsas de algodón ensangrentado…

--Harry sabes que no debes brincar en la cama porque es peligroso --le reprendió Sirius llevándolo a sentar a una silla de la mesa, Mathews sonrió levemente y volvió con la cena

--Se suponía que no te ibas a enterar --murmuró el niño tocando el casco de vendas que tenía

--No toques --Sirius le apartó la mano y lo miró detenidamente -- supongo que sabes que estás castigado

--Sí --dijo alzándose de hombros.

Sirius lo miró incrédulo, se giró hacia la niñera que observaba atenta

--_Cada vez se parece más a ti _ --Harry intentó leerle los labios pero aún no sabía leer muy bien, Sirius entrecerró los ojos

--No me gustan los mimos --murmuró serio --Harry ve a tu habitación, te hablo cuando esté lista la cena

--Síp --el pequeño bajó de un brinco y corrió fuera

--Vaya que has hecho un buen trabajo con él, aunque aún no logro entender como lograste fusionar a James y a ti dentro de ese niño

--Cállate Helen --bufó con el entrecejo fruncido --no sé que voy a hacer con él, lo que hace cada vez es más…

-- ¿Peligroso?

-- ¡Sí! --exclamó a punto de la histeria

--No sé de que te sorprendes Sirius, ese niño es un merodeador hecho y derecho, con el potencial destructivo de James y tuyo triplicado, porque ustedes tuvieron padres estrictos…

--Los padres de James eran consentidores --la interrumpió Sirius de brazos cruzados

--Justo como el de Harry y solo tiene 5 años.

Sirius abrió la boca para refutar pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla

--Sirius, puedo tratar de arreglarlo

El animago levantó la mirada, se perdió momentáneamente en ese mar que tenía por ojos y logró abrir la boca y hacer que algo saliera.

-- ¿Qué?

--Puedo evitar que Harry termine por sacarte canas verdes --le sonrió pícaramente

--Claro!, por cierto, ¿le explicaste de dónde vienen los bebés?

--Sí --volvió a sonreír y fue hacia el horno --los libros son el mejor amigo de alguien

--Esos son los perros --refutó acercándose -- ¿a que te refieres?

--Le di un libro en el que se explica todo claramente para que un niño de 5 años lo entienda, lo leyó o más bien lo miró y comprendió todo --sacó la charola, roció la carne con el jugo que había soltado y volvió a meterla

-- ¿Le diste pornografía a mi hijo de cinco años? --preguntó alarmado, Helen lo miró con ojos entrecerrados

--Serás bruto Black --rodó los ojos y salió de la cocina quitándose el mandil, Sirius la siguió --el que al escuchar la palabra bebé, pienses en llevarte a la cama a cuanta mujer veas y hacer el kamasutra, no quiere decir que para todos sea lo mismo

--Pero… pero…

--Sin palabras, genial… --negó lentamente --continuaré con mi trabajo si no te molesta, iré por Harry, tú puedes poner la mesa

--Que no continuarías con tu trabajo?

--A mí me pagas por cuidar y alimentar al niño, lo demás sobra --rió Helen brincando los escalones

Sirius también sonrió, no podía creer que esa dulce chica fuera quien era, simplemente le parecía estúpido, regresó a la cocina y puso la mesa, incluso, para cuando Helen regresó con Harry de la mano, la comida estaba servida.

La cena trascurrió en absoluta tranquilidad hasta que Harry hizo una pregunta que logró que Sirius se atragantara con un gran trozo de pechuga.

--Helen, ¿tienes novio?, porque mi papá... --a esa pregunta la siguió un silencio acompañado de una increíble presión que solo era roto por la tos de Sirius -- ¡timbre, yo voy!.

El niño bajó de un brinco y fue a atender corriendo, Helen miró a Sirius que dejaba de toser y también la miraba.

--Creo que…

--...cambiemos de tema --la interrumpió Sirius desviando la mirada, ella asintió -- ¿decías en serio lo de arreglar a Harry?

--El niño no está descompuesto --refutó mirándolo severamente

--Sí bueno, me entendiste… ¡quien es Harry!

-- ¡Un regalo del tío Remus, lo cumplió papá! --Harry llegaba emocionado con una gran caja de cartón, la puso en el piso y miró ansioso a su padre, Sirius alegre por dejar atrás el tema fue con su hijo y quitó la cinta de la caja, el niño esparció las bolitas de espuma y brincó en el plástico que protegía el regalo, reía con el ruido que hacían las burbujas al tronar

--Como te gusta más la envoltura, yo me quedó con… --dijo Sirius sacando una bolsa de cuero de la caja, pero en un segundo Harry se la quitaba, abrió la bolsa y sacó un extraño collar de cuero negro del que colgaba un más raro dije, parecía una piedra con algo grabado al centro --eso es… --murmuró dubitativo

-- ¡Los más maravavilloso!

--Maravilloso --corrigió Sirius mirando el collar que Harry mantenía frente a sí para poder contemplarlo mejor

-- ¿Tú también lo crees?, es genial, ¡me encanta!, ¿verdad que sí Helen?

--Sí Harry, es lindo

-- ¡Pónmelo papá, pónmelo!

--Solo Remus sabe lo que es --masculló Sirius poniéndole el collar al niño

--Bien, ahora que hemos cenado, iremos de compras Harry así que deja esas pantuflas y ponte tenis

Tan rápido como Harry salía corriendo y gritando alegre, Sirius miró a Helen que le sonreía, tenía un mal presentimiento y eso no sería nada bueno.

--Necesito las llaves de un auto y una tarjeta de crédito

-- ¡Lo sabía! --dijo Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados

--No seas llorón Black, tengo que darle a Harry algo en que entretenerse y deje esas travesuras

--Solo no me dejes en la ruina --murmuró Sirius sacando algunas tarjetas, las miró detenidamente, si se las daba todas seguro las saturaba y en artículos que según ella le ayudarían a Harry y el niño jamás usaría… --toma, las llaves del auto de la niñera anterior están en el perchero de la entrada --dijo tragando saliva, sus dedos seguían pegados a la tarjeta, Helen tuvo que darle un pisotón para que la soltara --eso es lo malo de contratar especialistas --masculló regresando al despacho.

No creía tener tanto trabajo, ¿Dónde se había metido tanto papel en esos meses?, ¿Por qué ahora miraba cuentas, abonos, investigaciones y demás?, el caso que había tenido que trabajar por horas, se había concentrado tanto que pudo irse a acostar cerca de las 3 de la mañana, sonrió al ver en el perchero las llaves y sobre la mesita de centro en la estancia su tarjeta, suspirando la guardó y fue a la habitación de su hijo donde solo pudo ver demasiadas bolsas, por primera vez en lo que tenía conociendo a Helen, fue a su habitación solo para comprobar que ella también había comprado cosas, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al no encontrar ninguna bolsa, sabía que la chica no podría haber guardado todo porque la conocía perfectamente y antes de guardar algo que hubiera comprado lo deja en la bolsa para mostrárselo, aún sin creerlo se fue a dormir.

--

Abrió los ojos, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, giró lentamente la cabeza y miró la hora… _las siete_, era demasiado temprano y no iría a trabajar, respiró hondo, se giró y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, medio segundo después tiró la almohada dándose por vencido, se sentó y sintió como la cabeza empezaba palpitarle al ritmo del espantoso ruido, cuando se puso de pie pudo jurar que sus intestinos se retorcían con el mismo ritmo, salió al pasillo y se quedó en medio descifrando el lugar de donde provenía.

--Helen --masculló serio, a paso fuerte llegó a la habitación de la niñera, iba a tocar pero el solo poner su mano en la madera sabía que el ruido provenía de ahí por lo que la abrió de golpe -- ¿está dormida? --se preguntó incrédulo mientras entraba, recorrió con la vista el lugar, se topó con la puerta que conectaba esa habitación con la de Harry --abierta y ella duerme como bebé --se asomó y lo que vio le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza, respiró hondo (una vez más), y fue hacia Helen, se agachó un poco, la miró con ojos entrecerrados al dar con dos puntitos color naranja dentro de los oídos de la mujer

-- ¡ESE MAL …! --se sentó inmediatamente más que molesta

--Tapones para los oídos, no entiendo porque no ser amable y darme un par --siseó el animago sentándose junto, ella lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa -- ¿qué decías?

--...ese malvado del dueño de la tienda de música que solo tenía un par de tapones --amplió su sonrisa recogiendo del piso su bata, Sirius la miraba serio -- ¡Harry! --gritaba inútilmente, lo sabía, pero solo así podía zafarse de Sirius, se puso la bata y fue a la habitación donde el niño brincaba sobre la cama tocando una guitarra conectada a dos enormes amplificadores.

Unos minutos después, el ruido terminó y Harry abrazaba a su padre dándole los buenos días antes de ir a asearse, Helen se quedó en la habitación del pequeño, si volvía a la suya seguro Sirius la mataba, pero para su desgracia había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

--Tenía que darle algo para que enfocara toda la energía… --argumentó Helen en cuanto miró a Sirius

--Pude haberle comprado una caja de donas y darle un galón de leche y un popote para que se entretuviera --siseó Sirius parándosele en frente

-- No va a ir a un concurso de engorda Siri… boy

--Sabes perfectamente que odio que…

--Sí, sí lo sé, no se preocupe jefe --se puso de pie y le saludó de forma militar, Sirius rodó los ojos serio --le enseñaré a Harry a tocar la guitarra

--No veo la finalidad de los amplificadores más… enormes

--Estás redundando… lo siento --agregó ante la mirada a asesina del jefe --venían en un paquete… ¡los guardaré!... hombre no me mires en esa forma que… de acuerdo, me callo.

Sirius bufó, dio una patada al piso y salió de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró la chica cayó a la cama del niño riendo a carcajadas.

Y tal como Helen había dicho, se dispuso a enseñarle al pequeño a tocar la guitarra y ahora tenía a toda una banda de niñitos que seguramente no iban a la escuela, haciendo ruido en su garaje.

--16 años --repetía por vigésima segunda vez los últimos quince minutos que tenía discutiendo con Helen sobre el profesor que había contratado para Harry

--Sirius por favor, es un buen chico, además tiene talento, anda ven y baila

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y la miró bailar, la música era buena, pero su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse sentado en ese sofá. Helen parecía disfrutar la música y fastidiar a Sirius pues le bailaba seductoramente, prácticamente se le insinuaba. Cinco minutos de lo mismo hicieron su efecto y pudo hacer que el animago se uniera a su pequeña fiesta privada, pero no resultó como lo había planeado, la música era fuerte y el ritmo era todo menos el lento que ellos habían empezado a bailar fuertemente abrazados hasta que cayeron al sofá besándose.

--Hay niños… en… la… casa… --balbuceaba Helen entre besos y caricias pero no hacía nada para detenerlo, la única respuesta de Sirius fue levantarla en brazos y subir las escaleras.

Ese tipo de encuentros entre Helen y Sirius cada vez eran más frecuentes, los meses pasaban y su relación no-relación formaba un lazo cada vez más fuerte, pero un par de semanas antes de navidad sucedió algo importante.

-- ¡Yo voy! --gritó Helen bajando las escaleras a la carrera, estaba nerviosa porque esa noche le dirían a Harry sobre su casi relación --buenas tardes --saludó sonriente, una mujer castaña la miraba altiva, tenía a un niño de algunos cuatro años de la mano.

--Quisiera ver a Sirius Black

--Claro, buenas tardes, pase a la estancia, le llamaré --dijo Helen algo desubicada, a esa mujer la conocía de alguna parte pero no recordaba de donde y la repentina aparición de Sirius le hizo creer saber de donde

-- ¡Sirius, cariño!

La mujer prácticamente arrojaba al niño y se lanzaba hacia un desconcertado Sirius que tuvo que hacer milagros para no irse de espalda.

-- ¿Nos conocemos? --preguntó incómodo mirando de reojo a Helen que parecía a punto de explotar

--Mi vida, me vas a decir que no me recuerdas

-- ¿Mi vida? --siseó Helen respirando hondo varias veces, Sirius tragó saliva, la miró de reojo y volvió a ver a la castaña que tenía prendida del cuello

--Ven cariño --la mujer se giró hacia el niño de cabello negro que se acercó tímidamente --ven a conocer a tu papi

Sirius sintió un mareo al escuchar eso, Helen estaba extraña y temerosamente tranquila, el niño se acercó y le abrazó las piernas, Sirius solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chiquillo, miró a Helen intentando explicarle pero la madre del niño no le daba oportunidad.

--Sé que debí haberte dicho de mi embarazo pero me asusté tanto Sirius…

La mujer seguía hablando, Sirius se había quitado al niño e ido hasta Helen, intentaba abrazarla y ella insistía en zafarse.

--Me dijiste… fui una boba ilusa al creerte, ¡no sé como creí en el gran Sirius Black! --gritó con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos, Sirius sentía que se moría, ese niño no era suyo, él lo sabía

--Pero Helen, desde que tengo a Harry la única… la única mujer con la que he estado has sido tú, el ser padre de un niño como él me absorbió completamente

--Ese niño tiene aproximadamente 4 años, tú tienes a Harry desde hace cuatro años

-- ¡No conozco a esa mujer, Helen por favor! --rogó intentando evitar que subiera las escaleras

-- ¿Quién eres tú, la sirvienta?, porque tengo mis maletas aún afuera

Y las palabras de esa mujer terminaban de convencer a Helen, le dio una bofetada a Sirius y subió.

-- ¿No nos quieres papi?

Miró al niño, tenía el cabello negro pero… respiró hondo y le sonrió

-- ¿Qué tiene Helen papá?, está llorando, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

--Harry, cariño, ven baja para que conozcas a tu hermano

Harry miró a esa mujer, al niño y por último a su padre que parecía consternado, se quedó donde estaba y solo se movió un par de minutos después cuando Helen bajaba.

--No destruiré una familia, renuncio señor Black --Helen fue hacia el pequeño y le revolvió el cabello con una cálida sonrisa, besó y abrazó a Harry que lloraba aterrado, solo le dedicó una mirada de rencor a Sirius que le había jurado amor y sinceridad, fue hasta la puerta y se acuclilló junto a Harry que se negaba a soltarla --pequeño mío, no te preocupes, tendrás una mamá y un hermanito

-- ¡Yo quiero que tú seas mi mamá, no quiero un hermano! --gritó Harry abrazándola con más fuerza, Sirius sentía que se le partía el corazón, no podía moverse al ver a su hijo así, miró al otro niño y volvió a Harry.

Helen se separó de Harry con todo el dolor de su corazón, miró una última vez a Sirius, dejó las maletas y corrió a besarlo apasionadamente, hundió los dedos entre el cabello de aquel con quien había creído podría pasar su vida, se separó lentamente, le susurró un _"te amo"_ y se fue.

Esa noche, Sirius no había podido dormir y Harry se había quedado dormido en un sillón sin dejar de llorar, se negó a compartir su habitación habiendo tantas vacías.

Había visto mucha televisión, noticieros, leído periódicos muggles y mágicos, enterado de muchos asesinatos y noticias increíbles, pero jamás había visto tanto rencor en la mirada de un niño… mucho menos en un niño que tenía una mirada dulce, pero esas esmeraldas que siempre reflejan la verdad, cuando Helen había cruzado la puerta principal, no lo habían vuelto a ver como lo hacían siempre, se sentía fatal al saber que Harry lo culpaba de la huída de Helen pero si ella lo hubiera dejado explicarle aunque fuera un poco.

Él había llevado un registro con fotografía, de todas y cada una de las mujeres con las que había salido, incluso tenía escrito quien de los dos había usado protección, pero no sabía donde tenía eso, lo había olvidado el día en que se había convertido en padre, el día en el que había jurado dar su vida por la de Harry, dar todo para que el niño tuviera una vida plena y feliz, sinceramente no la recordaba, no que estuviera fea pero no la recordaba y estaba seguro que recordaría a una mujer tan hermosa, pero… pero Helen tenía algo que no podía encontrar en ninguna otra mujer había empezado a volverse casi una droga.

Al día siguiente, no solo Sirius tenía marcadas ojeras, el corazón se le partió aún más al mirar que su pequeño también tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, aún sollozaba, pasaba de largo por la cocina e iba hacia el patio, intentó detenerlo para que desayunara pero el niño simplemente lo ignoró, deseó darse contra la mesa, miró a la mujer que le servía el desayuno… ni siquiera sabía cual era su nombre, y sinceramente no le importaba, para él solo sería la mujer que lo arruinó, miró al niño que inocente comía, pasó la vista al plato con huevo que tenía enfrente, tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer a pesar del horrible sabor.

Poco después, el niño se retiró, le pareció que por ordenes de la mujer pero no le tomó mucha importancia, no por lo menos hasta que ella se sentó muy cerca suyo…

--Te voy a decir algo, voy a ser sincero --dijo Sirius apartándose --no te conozco, no te recuerdo, admito que el niño se parece a mí en… bueno, se parece, estuve con muchas mujeres, los métodos anticonceptivos pueden fallar alguna vez, los recibí porque si el niño es mi hijo debe estar con su padre o tener contacto con él, pero no confundas nada, yo amo a la mujer que salió ayer de aquí, nuestro trato solo será de madre del niño a padre del niño, no va a pasar nada…

-- ¡Papá!

Se interrumpió ante el llanto, no era Harry era más bien… su hijo, del que tampoco conocía el nombre que llegaba con una horrible cortada en la frente y la cara llena de sangre, pocos segundos después Harry pasaba por ahí.

--Se cayó del quinto escalón de mi casa del árbol, sé que no me van a creer así que estaré en mi habitación castigado, con permiso

--Harry espera… te creo hijo

-- ¿Le crees?, pero si casi mata a mi pequeño

Sirius la miró serio, fue hacia una encimera y del cajón tomó algunos algodones y una poción, después puso al niño sobre la mesa mientras le señalaba a Harry que se sentara.

--Parece que no quieres tanto a tu pequeño al dejar que se desangre buscando un castigo para Harry --siseó Sirius curando al niño que seguía llorando -- ¿te caíste…eh…ah?

--Jeremías y yo soy Danielle --escupió de mal talante, Sirius solo asintió

--No… Ha… Harry me empujó --sollozó Jeremías, Harry miró hacia otra parte y se cruzó de brazos, Sirius lo miró

--Conozco perfectamente a Harry, él no…

-- Estás ciego Sirius

--Terminé, niños vayan a jugar --ordenó dejando nuevamente a Jeremías en el piso, Harry corrió a su habitación, Jeremías se quedó junto a su madre quien lo abrazó --no discuto frente a algún niño --pero lo único que hizo Danielle fue abrazar al niño

--No permitiré que ofendas a mi hijo --siseó Sirius dándose por vencido

--Ni siquiera es tu hijo, deberías mandarlo a un internado y librarte de él…

-- ¡JAMÁS! --gritó Sirius furioso sobresaltando a madre e hijo --...escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a decir eso que olvidaré que soy un caballero --siseó amenazante, Danielle tomó la mano de su hijo y salió dejando a Sirius trinando del coraje.

Danielle se había disculpado un par de horas después argumentando que su hijo había resultado herido pero que trataría de querer a Harry como a su hijo y Sirius había vuelto a dejarlo todo claro, simplemente la mujer parecía no entender.

Los días pasaban igual, Danielle se rehusaba a irse y Sirius buscaba apartamentos cada día en todos los periódicos que conocía pues las explosiones de magia de Harry eran más frecuentes, aún no terminaba de explicarse como había podido acostarse con una muggle que le llevara tantos años, además en aquel entonces no sabía ni como encender un interruptor y menos entendía como esa muggle lo había encontrado, además, lo que más le extrañaba era que el linaje Black no hubiera pasado a Jeremías, el niño estaba bastante grandecito como para que ya hubiera tenido una demostración, aún recordaba el día en que había visto la primera demostración de magia de Harry…

--flash back--

Solo habían pasado un par de meses de la muerte de los Potter, Harry ya corría, lo que le había costado lograr que caminara y no se partiera la cabeza con algún mueble; como todas las tardes del sábado, le había dado el día libre a la niñera que acababa de contratar tan solo algunas semanas atrás… él y Harry jugaban en el patio trasero, mismo que había adaptado para las necesidades del niño, una gran parte tenía alfombra de un material muy parecido al fomy, estaba limitado por barrotes cubiertos por el mismo material, jugaban con una pelota en el centro, él la arrojaba y Harry corría por ella…

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó el pequeño arrojándole la pelota a Sirius, el animago le sonrió y lo corrigió

--No Harry, Sirius… di Sirius

-- ¡Mamá! --insistió el niño señalándolo

--Tío Sirius

-- ¡Mamá! --dio una palmada y soltó una carcajada volviendo a señalarlo

--Tío Paddy

-- ¡Mamá!

--Tío

-- Mamá

--No, pa-dri-no

--Ma-má --insistió el pequeño haciendo un mohín de molestia sin dejar de señalarlo, Sirius enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso lo había imitado?

--A ver Harry --se inclinó un poco y lo agarró en brazos, con cariño se lo sentó en las piernas y lo miró --padrino

--Mamá

--Tío

--Mamá

--Sirius, soy tu tío Sirius

--Mamá

-- ¿No sabes decir otra palabra? --preguntó a punto de soltarse a llorar

--Caca --sonrió Harry aplaudiendo

--Sí viva Harry, hizo algo que a tío Sirius no le gusta --murmuró Sirius parándose, abrazó al niño y lo llevó hasta su habitación para poder cambiarlo

--Mamá

--Que no, tío --respiró hondo entrando a la casa

--Mamá, mamááá, maaaamáááááá, maaaaaaamááááááá

--Linda canción Harry --masculló abriendo la puerta, rodó los ojos y fue hasta el cambiador donde acostó al niño que continuaba cantando y moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza -- ¿Qué comiste? --preguntó asqueado al ver el pañal lleno, Harry seguía tan concentrado con su canción que ni siquiera se movió durante el cambio, después de eso volvieron al patio y Sirius continuó intentando hacerlo decir por lo menos "tío"

--Mamá --murmuró Harry abrazando a Sirius, él correspondió al abrazo

--Tío

-- ¡MAMÁ! --gritó el niño separándose con los puños apretados por la fuerza que hacía

--No soy mamá…

-- ¡MAMÁ! --volvió a gritar, pero esta vez una luz cubrió momentáneamente a Sirius, cuando ésta desapareció Harry reía --Mamá, mamá, mamá --brincaba y lo señalaba entusiasmado

--Que soy… --intentó decir, pero cuando hablaba movía las manos y lo que miró no le agrado, inmediatamente apareció un pequeño espejo, se quedó con la boca abierta al verse en el espejo con una peluca rojiza, dejó el espejo por un lado, miró a Harry y después se miró el vestido verde, no pudo evitar llorar… con esa ropa Lily había muerto

--Mamá --Harry se apresuró a consolarlo, lo abrazó y lo miraba preocupado

--Pequeño --murmuró Sirius apretándolo contra su pecho, poco después el niño se separó un poco y con su manita le limpió el rostro, Sirius volvió a abrazarlo y siguió llorando

--Mamá no --dijo el niño negando lentamente, hacía pucheros evitando llorar.

Sirius se quitó la peluca, desapareció el vestido y le sonrió a Harry quien le regresó la sonrisa.

--fin flash back--

--Mamá --suspiró Sirius dejándose caer en un sofá, tomó el periódico y subiendo los pies a la mesita de en medio se dispuso a buscar apartamentos.

--Sirius… aaah…

Un leve sonido hizo a Sirius levantar la mirada de los clasificados, por instinto la posó en Danielle que entraba y se quedaba congelada al haber dado tan solo un par de pasos, en cámara lenta miró como una cubeta que había estado suspendida en el aire y no sabía como había llegado ahí (aunque tenía un leve presentimiento) se volcaba derramando un líquido espeso y dorado, giró la cabeza a la derecha al escuchar como un interruptor era accionado… después miró sobre su cabeza, el ventilador empezaba a girar y… plumas caían de ahí, cerró los ojos esperando que le cayeran encima pero extrañamente volaban hacia Danielle, la mujer intentó gritar pero las plumas le tapaban la boca y empezaban a cubrirla completamente, Sirius miró con demasiada tranquilidad, seguro eso estaba mal pero quería sacarla de ahí, Helen lo regañaría cuando se enterara de que había dejado algo así sin castigo, pero si a Harry alguien no le caía bien tomaba manos en el asunto por su cuenta, aunque ¿cómo había podido un niño de cinco años hacer eso?.

Orgulloso miró la gallina humana que parecía a punto de fundirse con tanta furia, algún día le preguntaría a Harry como había logrado eso… por lo pronto pasaría de largo el que le hubiera robado la varita, la broma, que jugara con la comida, le faltara al respeto a un adulto y ensuciara la estancia, Danielle no podía demostrar que su pequeño Harry había tenido que ver, le inventaría algo y continuaría buscando en su archivo de mujeres que por casualidad había llegado hasta su cama un par de noches atrás y dejaría a Harry continuar cultivando su imaginación.****

* * *

**_Eso de Gallina humana me recuerda extrañamente a un canario..._**

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	10. Una problematica metida de pata

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Hola!! gracias por sus reviews XD jejejejeje el capi es decente, tiene buena extensió... disfrutenlo!! _**

* * *

--Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste Danielle?

Sirius enarcó una ceja detrás del periódico, Danielle sonriente saludó a Harry, el pequeño fue a sentarse junto a su padre y si Sirius no lo estuviera viendo habría asegurado que eso no era real, conocía demasiado bien al niño como para que nada estuviera pasando ahí, pero lo que lo hacía sentir mal o preocupado era el no saber lo que planeaba el pequeño demonio que en ese momento bañaba su waffle de chocolate.

--No, no --dijo Sirius recogiendo el plato sobre su periódico, Harry lo miró extrañado, él no se había portado mal sino todo lo contrario --no sé lo que tengas pero no comes chocolate

--Pero papá… --rogó Harry poniendo su mejor cara de tristeza

--No pequeño, obedece a tu padre, ten otro waffle

Harry miró a Danielle y Sirius lo miró a él, sabía que al niño se le habían atorado muchas palabras groseras dedicadas a ella y sinceramente lo asustaba que no las dijera.

--No --dejó sus elucubraciones cuando Harry sepultaba el waffle en mermelada --nada excesivamente dulce para ti

-- ¡Papá soy un niño, debo comer cosas excesisi… sisivavi... cosas dulces!

--Lo siento hijo pero hoy no

-- ¡Me he portado bien, no fui grosero!

--Harry, solo desayuna y…

--Ya no tengo apetito

El niño bajó de un brinco de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta

--No sales de esta cocina sin desayunar Harry --dijo Sirius mirándolo fijamente, Harry dio media vuelta y demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo volvió a la mesa --puedes ponerle un poco de mantequilla

--Tiene mucha grasa, engordo --murmuró el niño cruzado de brazos mirando sus pies que bailaban al son de la música que Danielle tenía en la radio, Sirius sonrió tras su periódico, saludó a Jeremías cuando llegó y sin bajar el periódico desayunó, de vez en cuando miraba a Harry que tomaba un trozo más pequeño que diminuto (según el concepto del niño) y se lo metía a la boca, otro trozo y lo lanzaba a Jeremías, otro trozo y al vaso con leche.

Algo pasaba y debía averiguarlo, desconfiado revisó alrededor… todo normal, anormalmente normal y eso empezaba a preocuparlo, un ensordecedor PUUM lo hizo dar un brinco y casi caer de la silla cuando se giraba para ver lo que ocurría, cerró los ojos al mirar que "llovía" una sustancia amarillenta, intentó no reír cuando se topó con Danielle cubierta totalmente de lo mismo que llovía… la mezcla de los waffles… la wafflera acababa de explotar, volvió a mirar a Harry que observaba todo con demasiada atención, estaba por abrir la boca pero Harry lo interrumpió logrando disipar su duda de quien había sido.

-- ¿Qué pasó papá?

Sirius lo miró detenidamente, observó cada movimiento, parpadeo, todo del niño, esa era demasiada dulzura como para que Harry no hubiera sido, lo más seguro era que empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer y se aprovechara de ello.

--No entiendo lo que pasa --murmuró Danielle perpleja, Sirius la miró pero no abrió la boca --en fin, niños vayan a asearse que se nos hará tarde para ir a la iglesia

-- ¡No, permitiré que me quiten el chocolate, que no me dejen jugar… --Harry se había parado sobre la silla y hablaba decidido --...pero no dejaré que me lleven a la i…!, ¿Qué es una inglesia?

--Iglesia --le corrigió Sirius en un susurro

-- ¿No llevas a tu hijo a la iglesia cada domingo?

--En realidad yo… pues… debo trabajar, ¡sí, trabajar! --sonrió Sirius, se puso de pie de un brinco sin borrar su sonrisa -- ¡esto no se paga solo, debo trabajar, Harry obedece a Danielle, se un buen niño!.

No le dio tiempo a Harry de decir algo porque salió casi corriendo, el pequeño miró a Danielle que intentaba quitarse la masa de encima, se alzó de hombros y fue a su habitación a vestirse, si lo sacaban a pasear no tenía porque quejarse, no podía ser tan mala esa ing… ingle… ¿Cómo había dicho su padre?, bueno, no importaba tanto.

Cuando Harry bajó al recibidor, la boca de Danielle por poco y cae hasta sus pies, Harry miró a madre e hijo detenidamente, vestido elegante, extraño sombrero, Jeremías vestía con corbata y estaba peinado pulcramente con un extraño sombrerito que no le gustó, después se miró a sí mismo en el espejo que tenía enfrente, pantalón corto, tenis sin calcetines, playera con un licántropo aullando a la luna en la que resaltaba el collar que Remus le había mandado y una camisa a cuadros, sin agregar que su cabello estaba igual de despeinado que siempre.

De más está decir que Danielle pegó el grito en el cielo, tomó a Harry de una mano y lo regresó a la habitación donde ella se encargó de hurgar en el closet, tiró toda la ropa sin encontrar algo decente y Harry sentado sobre su cama no le diría que la ropa elegante estaba en la tercer puerta, algo de lo que por supuesto se arrepintió media hora después en la que se tuvo que vestir con la ropa de Jeremías que le quedó tan solo un poco grande, aunque se arregló rápidamente con la gran habilidad de Danielle para la costura, le subió un par de centímetros a los pantalones, le puso un cinturón, algo hizo con la camisa y después de haber intentado de todo para aplacar un poco el cabello de Harry, le atascó un sombrerito igual de ridículo que el de Jeremías.

¡En su vida había estado tanto tiempo sin moverse!, tenía ya cinco minutos en la iglesia y le picaba el pantalón, los zapatos se le salían, la corbata lo ahorcaba, ese especie de bombín también le picaba y el señor que hablaba en frente que para colmo no entendía nada empezaba a darle sueño, era un lugar bonito pero muy aburrido, los parpados empezaban a pesarle mucho, sentía arena en los ojos y su cabeza se inclinaba a la derecha, miró a Jeremías para ver si podía platicar un poco pero el niño ponía mucha atención, se enderezó y se llevó las manos al estomago, había sentido que los intestinos se hacían uno, con un dedo llamó a Danielle en el hombro, cuando la mujer se inclinaba un poco le susurró:

--Tengo que ir al baño

--Espérate y no lo digas tan fuerte --dijo Danielle volviendo a poner toda su atención al frente. Harry hizo una mueca y miró alrededor

-- ¿Helen? --susurró sorprendido mirando cerca de la puerta, miró a Danielle que prestaba demasiada atención al frente, se resbaló lentamente hacia abajo y pasó gateando bajo los pies de todos, en el pasillo que estaba en medio separando las filas de bancas se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta -- ¡Helen! --gritó mirando como su niñera cruzaba la calle sin siquiera escudarlo, se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a salir y corrió tras ella.

Seguía llamándola pero no lo escuchaba, gritaba y corría todo lo que podía, quería dejar de llorar, también que ella volviera. No se dio cuenta cuando se alejaba de la iglesia o que cruzaba las calles justo por el medio y tampoco el escandaloso concierto con claxon de los automovilistas que hacían increíbles maniobras para no pasarle por encima. Solo miraba a la mujer de cabello negro caminando delante suyo. Lo único que quería era alcanzarla y convencerla de volver. Sonrió cuando en un cruce de peatones se detenía, corrió hacia ella pero solo logró jalarle la falda y caminar tras ella.

-- ¿Se te ofrece algo pequeño?

A mitad del cruce se quedó mirando a la mujer que le hablaba, tenía los ojos negros, no azules como los de Helen… su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas pero ellas no escuchaban al pequeño y ya le marcaban el rostro. La mujer corrió al escuchar llantas rechinar, todo movimiento cesó, la tensión aumentó, todos hacían ecos ahogados de "oh" de sopresa o quizá de terror, estaban congelados, un enorme camión patinaba peligrando con volcarse sobre cientos de coches en alto por la luz roja. El pequeño sujeto que conducía el camión hacía todo lo humanamente posible para controlarlo pero el peso era demasiado. Algunas llantas traseras tronaron como coloridos globos. Harry seguía sollozando, se limpiaba las lágrimas pero más volvían a nublarle la vista. Las maniobras seguían, las personas no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar el camión que derrapaba, gritarle al niño para que se moviera y volver a ver el camión.

Harry estaba demasiado dolido, su ilusión se había caído de una forma en verdad horrible y no escuchaba o pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en Helen.

El momento pareció congelarse. El camión terminó de perder el control y se volcó pero ni aún así se detuvo, sino al contrario pareció aumentar su velocidad. Harry levantó un poco la vista, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y en el acto volvieron a cerrarse presas del terror.

Una ola de aplausos siguió al horrible chirrido del metal contra el pavimento. Un brillo se acababa de apagar en el pecho de Harry, abrió los ojos lentamente, su mirada se topó con una que conocía. No pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa al verse a salvo.

-- ¿Estás bien niño?

Giró la cabeza a la derecha, una ancianita le extendía un dulce para que se tranquilizara del susto. Él aceptó el dulce agradecido.

La gente empezó a dispersarse sin dejar de hablar de hazaña más grande, todos podían ver al niño muerto.

--Fue muy valiente --dijo un trabajador palmeando el hombro al que Harry estaba abrazado.

--Tío Remus, gracias por salvarme --sollozó Harry aferrándose aún más. Remus le sobaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarlo.

Un par de minutos después lo puso sobre la acera y muy serio se acuclillo junto a él.

-- ¿Qué hacías en medio de una calle como esa Harry?

-- ¿Volviste tío Remus?

--Harry…

--Confundí a una señora con mi niñera --murmuró el niño bajando la mirada

-- ¿Te perdiste entonces?

--No, vinimos a la iglesia que está por allá --señaló detrás suyo intentando dejar de hipar

-- ¿Iglesia?, Sirius en una iglesia. ¿Y luego que?, ¿Cerdos volando? --ironizó Remus pensativo considerando en verdad mirar un cerdo volar sin que fuera obra de los merodeadores

--Mi papá no vino, está trabajando… sí, lo sé, debe estar comiendo hamburguesa con malteada de chocolate riéndose divertido de mí --agregó cruzado de brazos ante la ceja enarcada del licántropo -- ¿ahora si te quedas con nosotros?

--No Harry, no puedo ahora mismo estoy en una investigación en Egipto

--Pero…

--Ese collar me dijo que estabas en problemas --lo interrumpió Remus señalándole el pecho. Harry metió la mano dentro de la camisa y sacó el extraño dije que le había regalado --nunca te lo quites Harry, debo irme

--Sí tío…

-- ¡Harry!

--Genial --masculló el niño molesto --y yo que pensé que me había librado de ella al menos por algunas horas

-- ¿Has estado leyendo verdad? --preguntó Remus interesado al notar el avanzado lenguaje que utilizaba el niño, sonrió cuando Harry le daba a entender que tan solo un poco de lectura ligera. Levantó la vista para mirar a una hermosa mujer que corría jalando a un niño que parecía de trapo.

-- ¡Harry me diste un susto de muerte! --Danielle llegaba hasta él y lo revisaba exhaustivamente

--Seguro acaba de terminar el discurso del señor del vestido y recién te das cuenta --reclamó molesto, le pidió a Remus que se inclinara, le dio un beso y un gran abrazo --le daré recuerdos a mi papi, me alegró volver a verte tío Remus y gracias --Remus enarcó una ceja pero asintió ante lo que decía el niño que ahora miraba a Danielle --por poco y me arrolla un enorme camión por tu descuido, ¿Qué crees que dirá mi papá?, ¡mujer tengo solo cinco años, no puedo andar por las peligrosas calles de Londres --a Remus le faltaba ceja para enarcarla más -- yo solito, es muy peligroso!. Sé que el rojo es alto y el verde avance pero el ámbar, ¿para qué es el ámbar?, dame la mano que ya es tarde, debemos pasar a comprar comida, hamburguesa y malteada estaría bien --Remus buscó el semáforo y se recargó en él. Ese niño se parecía horrores a Sirius Black y a juzgar por la cara que tenía esa mujer apenas si conocía a Sirius, mucho menos a Harry que con la bizarra fusión entre Black y James, estaba un grado sobre los peores alborotadores de Hogwarts. Danielle le dio la mano a Harry, miró un momento a Remus y solo cruzó la calle. Harry levantó la mano despidiéndose de Remus que seguía bastante sorprendido, la sonrisa que le mostraba Harry le hizo temer, pero también soltar una carcajada, en verdad sería una buena idea vivir con esos dos.

La cara de molestia de Sirius al volver a su casa y mirar el bote de basura de la cocina repleto con envolturas de hamburguesa se transformó en una de sorpresa al escuchar el grito de Danielle. Patinó en el recibidor al intentar subir las escaleras a gran velocidad.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó desconcertado al mirar a los dos niños correr en círculos en el pasillo fuera de la habitación que ocupada Danielle

--El vestido… --dijo Jeremías mirándolo con miedo

--...y la cama… --siguió Harry con una mirada extraña pero sí podía asegurar que una mirada de miedo no era

-- ¡Se queman! --gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

Sirius entró apresurado, tomó una toalla que encontró sobre una silla y corrió hacia la cama que parecía una linda fogata.

--¿Qué pasó? --preguntó quince minutos después. Estaba todo tiznado y cansado, le fastidiaba no poder usar su varita, giró medio cuerpo para mirar a Harry que observaba desde la puerta solo, Jeremías había ido a vomitar al baño, ese niño se asustaba con demasiada facilidad, no seguiría con el legado que había dejado en Hogwarts, en dado caso (y que rogaba que así fuera) de que lo aceptaran en Hogwarts. Suspiró triste, él tenía una reputación y su apellido pesaba en ese colegio. Los merodeadores solo seguirían por el lado Potter, no que no quisiera a Harry como a su hijo pero… él sabía que ese niño tenía una vida como Harry Potter…

--No sé, planchaba mi vestido y creo que me descuidé un poco, no supe como la plancha terminó quemándolo todo

--Muggles --murmuró Sirius molesto

-- ¿Perdón?

--Nada, nada Danielle, nada --intentó sonreír aunque solo le salió una mueca que a Harry le pareció divertida y salió.

Danielle miró a Sirius irse, cuando torció a la izquierda su visión quedó sobre Harry que sonreía.

--Pequeño demonio

El niño se quedó serio mirándola, había tenido un extraño sentimiento de Deja vú. Se alzó de hombros y después de regalarle una sonrisa pícara a Danielle fue a su habitación

Sirius sacaba la bolsa del basurero para llevarla afuera, intentaba amarrarla al mismo tiempo y además su pensamiento estaba con Helen… otro grito, ahora de Harry y sonaba aterrado. Tiró la bolsa provocando una asquerosa lluvia de basura, corrió más rápido al escuchar ruido en la escalera, Harry gritaba algo sobre matar a alguien. Se congeló al llegar al recibidor. Tragó saliva con dificultad mirando a Jeremías bajar montado en algo que no quería reconocer como la guitarra de Harry, no podía ser eso, quizá miraba mal. Levantó tan solo un poco la mirada, no alcanzó a decir nada, Harry se subía al barandal y resbalaba hábilmente como si esa no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

-- ¡Te mato! --gritó Harry cayendo de un brinco frente a su padre justo cuando Jeremías terminaba de bajar, el niño bajó de la guitarra y se pegó a la pared junto a la escalera. Sirius abrazó a Harry quien empezó a patalear intentando zafarse -- ¡ESTÁS MUERTO NIÑO! --gritó con más fuerza al ver su guitarra completamente desecha

--Harry… no por favor… detente hijo --por más fuerte que lo abrazaba no podía controlarlo y temía que el niño explotara frente a ellos pues Danielle llegaba y también abrazaba a su hijo de una forma exageradamente protectora como si el niño no hubiera hecho nada malo --tranquilo, todo está bien

--Des-tru-yó mi gui-ta-rra --tartamudeaba del coraje, insistía en matarlo, destrozarlo o en su defecto hacerle lo que había hecho él con su guitarra. La actitud sobreprotectora de Danielle empezaba a exasperar a Sirius, hasta le parecía que lo hacía exactamente para eso.

--Compraremos otra

--Tengo razón, concientes demasiado a ese niño

-- ¿Conciento? ¡CONCIENTO DICES! --Harry dejó de patalear al escuchar gritar así a su padre -- ¡Tú eres quien conciente, lo que Jeremías hizo no estuvo bien!

-- Él solo quería jugar, tú no le has comprado ningún juguete, solo hay juguetes de Harry y él no se los presta.

Sirius cerró los ojos respirando hondo varias veces.

-- ¡Helen! --gritó Harry mirando la puerta abrirse y una sonrisa que soñaba con ver asomándose. Sirius respiró extasiado el perfume de la chica pero no abrió los ojos.

--Hola mi niño, ¿me extrañaste?

Harry corrió hasta su niñera con una enorme sonrisa. Helen se arrodilló y abrazó al niño.

--Volviste --siseó Danielle mirándola despectivamente. Helen sonrió de lado, le revolvió el cabello a Harry y se puso de pie con una mirada que a Sirius lograba moverle el piso.

--Sería muy grosero de mi parte si no pregunto como te fue con éste maravilloso niño que tiene una chispa tan increíble --miró orgullosa a Harry y volvió a ver a Danielle --Sirius, toma --dio un par de pasos hacia Sirius que intentó decir algo pero ella negó lentamente. Algo triste abrió el sobre, sus ojos se abrieron anormalmente y hasta se pudieron ver ligeramente cuadrados, los labios le temblaban y la saliva empezaba a caérsele.

--Es… es… --Sirius tartamudeaba y Helen sonreía autosuficiente -- ¿estás embarazada? --los ojos de Harry se abrieron tanto o más que los de su padre solo que con terror en ellos.

--Sí, exactamente y… espera… ¡no, ese sobre no! --con un hábil movimiento se acercó de nuevo a Sirius, le arrebató el sobre y le puso otro en la mano --este es de mi hermana --sonrió nerviosa, Harry descansó al escuchar eso aunque en la mirada de Sirius pareció verse algo de desilusión.

Sirius miró el nuevo sobre, su sorpresa y desilusión se apagaron. Su rostro se ensombreció de forma peligrosa, Harry retrocedió hasta quedar tras Helen. Levantó la mirada hasta Danielle que parecía curiosa, después miró a Helen, ella sonrió más segura, abrazó a Harry y fue hasta Danielle.

--Vieja bruja --murmuró dándole un fuerte tirón del cabello

-- ¡Sí, le arrancaste la piel! --gritó Harry brincando entusiasmado -- ¿Lucy? --preguntó segundos después, miró asustado la piel y el cabello en manos de Helen, después a su antigua niñera

--Estás enferma --dijo Sirius incrédulo -- sin ofender --agregó mirando a Jeremías, después volvió a ver a Lucy -- pero ¿de dónde sacaste al niño?

--De la agencia de actores

--Mi tarjeta --sonrió Jeremías acercándose a Sirius, la sonrisa de ese niño era perfecta --lamento lo de tu guitarra Harry pero parte de mi trabajo, puedes demandarla a ella, con permiso --sacó su celular y se encaminó hacia la puerta

-- ¿Qué edad tienes?

--Seis años señor Black, con su permiso, mi contrato estipulaba que mis servicios duraban hasta que o la descubrieran o pasara un año… sí, mándame una limusina, esto se terminó --les sonrió como una estrella de cine y salió de la casa

--Además de enferma eres una explotadora infantil, ¿un niño actor?, acaso no te basta con que sus padres lo exploten ¿tú también lo haces?

--Me costó mucho dinero --refutó Lucy seria

--Debí haberte subido al avión hacia los Alpes --murmuró Sirius mirándola con asco

-- ¡Si no eres mío no serás de nadie! --gritó Lucy yendo a la puerta --te estaré vigilando niña, con mi hombre nadie se mete --empujó a Helen y salió dando un portazo.

Harry volvió a abrazarse a Helen

--Tú no tienes hermanas --dijo Sirius pensativo, Harry miró inmediatamente a Helen

--U… una hermana

--Solo tienes un hermano y… mejor no hablar de él

--U… u… ¿una amiga?

-- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-- ¿Helen? --la chica bajó la mirada hacia Harry, el ver en esos hermosos ojos verdes temor la hizo sentir que el corazón se le encogía.

--Bueno yo… pues… no quería te enteraras en esta forma pero… soy una tonta por equivocarme así de sobre

-- ¿Sí estás embarazada? --preguntó Sirius ansioso, gritó eufórico al verla asentir -- ¡voy a ser padre! --ese grito hizo a Harry apartarse, Sirius abrazó a Helen con fuerza. Harry se apartó un par de pasos subiendo un escalón, después subió otro y otro. Poco después se giró y con la cara bañada en llanto subió corriendo. Al escuchar el portazo de la habitación del niño, se separaron.

-- ¡Como siempre metiste la patota Black! --reclamó Helen molesta, bufó e intentó ir con Harry pero Sirius la detuvo --tengo que arreglarlo

--Solo lo empeorarás, déjalo Helen, yo hablaré con él cuando se tranquilice, que piense y…

--Tiene cinco años, solo piensa que su padre no lo quiere y que va a llegar un niño que sí es tu hijo…

--...Harry es mi hijo --la interrumpió serio

--Pues tú gritaste que ibas a ser padre yo no

--Hablaré con él cuando esté tranquilo.

Pero Harry no se tranquilizó en lo que restó del día, incluso, se negó a cenar, no bajó a pesar de que le aseguraron que el postre sería de buffet y que lo dejarían comer lo que quisiera, ni siquiera contestaba. Casi a media noche y cuando ya se había cansado de estar en su habitación sentado en la cama, Sirius fue con su hijo, llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó recargando la espalda contra la puerta y siguió llamando al niño.

--Yo sé que no está dormido --dijo mirando a Helen

--Y tampoco en su habitación --la mirada desconcertada del animago hizo sonreír a la bruja --está en su casa del árbol, la luz está encendida

--Claro, esa casa del árbol --respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Su mirada se entrelazó con la de Helen, la besó con cariño y se retiró.

Helen lo siguió hasta la puerta trasera, se recargó en ella y respirando hondo miró a Sirius ir hasta el árbol a mitad del patio y subir lentamente.

Llegó hasta la trampilla de la casa y la abrió, miró detenidamente el lugar, sonrió cálido mirando el saco donde Harry dormía mal enrollado. Entró y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo.

-- ¿Papi?

--Sigue durmiendo Harry

--No quiero un hermano --murmuró el niño abrazándose del cuello de Sirius, bostezó y volvió a dormirse.

Sirius acostó a su hijo y lo arropó, se quedó de pie junto a la cama de Harry mirándolo dormir, Helen lo miraba a él desde la puerta, se acercó al darse cuenta de que lloraba. Sirius no lo admitiría pero algunas lágrimas se le salían tan solo al pensar que Harry no aceptara al bebé y más estando seguro de que todo era por su culpa.

--Tranquilo, debemos hablar con él, cuando llegó Jeremías lo tomó mal porque ese niño…

--No era su hermano

--Lo sé Sirius, era un actor pero…

-- ¡NO! --Harry se sentó de un brinco, sudaba abundantemente y respiraba agitado, bajó de la cama y abrazó a su padre. Sirius se arrodilló junto a Harry y correspondió al abrazo --era… era… papá… se reía y me daba frío… había una luz verde --Sirius apretó los ojos abrazando con más fuerza a Harry, el niño no dejaba de sollozar e incluso temblaba

--Tranquilízate por favor

Harry abrió los ojos, por un momento le pareció verlos rojos.

-- ¡Helen! --la chica se apresuró a acercarse al ver que extendía los brazos hacia ella

--Sirius que… --intentó decir, pero Harry la interrumpía y no le quedaban ganas de seguir hablando

--No me dejes por favor… no… me… dejes…

--Sigue dormido --murmuró Sirius tomando a su hijo, lo miró unos segundos y lo volvió a acostar. Se sentó junto al niño y le acarició la cabeza. Harry dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Este tipo de pesadillas se repitieron por muchas noches mientras el carácter de Harry cambiaba, ya no hacía caso a la primer orden, no desayunaba lo que le daban, sino que, esperaba a que salieran de la cocina o se descuidaran para tirarlo al cesto de basura, lo peor de todo era que Helen lo sabía, no le había dicho nada a Sirius para que no castigara al niño. Estaba consciente de que Harry hacía eso para llamar la atención pues desde que se había enterado de su embarazo quería pasar más tiempo con Sirius o en su defecto con ella, era extraño que no la rechazara. En verdad que había hablado con él de todas las formas en la que sus años de estudio y experiencia le decían pero simplemente lograba… nada… nada respecto a la aceptación de Harry por el bebé y cada vez salía con cosas peores. Como ese día en que Helen preparaba la cena y Harry muy serio entraba a la cocina e iba directo hacia ella.

--Helen --llamó Harry jalando el delantal de la mujer, ella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa --verdad es que existe un número para quejarse de todo y cuando compras algo que no te gusta lo regresas a la tienda --Helen enarcó una ceja, cada vez que Harry iniciaba o se unía a alguna platica las cosas terminaban en el bebé, siguió mirando a Harry en espera de que uniera eso con su bebé --busqué y pedí ayuda…

--Ajá… --sin dejar de ver a Harry revolvió la sopa

--...pero no encontré ningún número para regresar los bebés, ¿acaso la fábrica de bebés no tiene un número de devolovución?

Helen que probaba la sopa, dejó caer el cucharón e incrédula miró al niño que tenía una expresión seria.

--Harry… --dijo respirando hondo y recogiendo el cucharón, se quedó acuclillada a la altura del niño --...yo te dije hace mucho que no hay fábricas de bebés, ¿no recuerdas el libro?

--Sí, pero todo puede devolverse

--Un bebé no cariño

-- ¡Pues yo no lo quiero! --exclamó molesto, dio una patada al piso y se fue. Helen volvió a lo suyo. Debía haber una forma en la que Harry aceptara a su hermanito.

En la cena, para mala suerte de Helen, Sirius no pudo ir y la mujer tuvo que enfrentarse a una fenomenal pataleta de Harry, berrinche que había empezado por un chícharo.

Cuarenta minutos… cuarenta largos y eternos minutos habían pasado desde que la cuchara de Helen se le resbalara de las manos, cayera a su plato y mandara a volar un chícharo que por azares del destino caía justo en el plato de Harry y coronaba su puré de papa. Cuarenta minutos que tenía Helen manteniendo esa cápsula para no escuchar a Harry llorar, gritar y solo verlo patalear en el piso. Su experiencia le decía que ignorando un berrinche éste terminaba pero a pesar de que Harry sabía que no lo escuchaba seguía con su papel. Los primeros diez minutos había intentado razonar con el niño pero solo había obtenido más gritos y un golpe en el tobillo.

Era lógico que se sintiera fuera de lugar, que estuviera celoso o que se mimara pero… pero hacer un berrinche por una tontería como esa, por que su chícharo se mezclara con la comida del niño… Harry no era tan inmaduro, ella lo sabía. Cuando estaba por gritar y salir corriendo, Sirius hizo su entrada triunfal, no le divirtió mirarlo en la puerta con una sonrisa burlesca.

-- ¿Qué pasó?

--Pasó que... --respiró hondo --un chícharo botó de mi plato y contaminó el de Harry --explicó aparentemente tranquila más no lo estaba pues al ver a Sirius a punto de reír lo amenazó con un dedo

--Helen --dijo Sirius con pose filosófica -- ¿Cuántas maestrías tienes?, ¿Cuántos doctorados?, cursos, experiencia…

--Calla…te más vale que te… calles

--Va, va, ya tranquila, solo mira y aprende --sonrió de forma galante encaminándose hacia Harry

--Intenté hablar con él y me gané una patada

Sirius volvió a sonreírle pero esta vez le señaló como rodeaba a Harry y se acuclillaba junto a la cabeza, la miró de ganchillo y le dio un par de golpecitos con un dedo en la frente al niño, en el acto Harry abrió los ojos.

--Arriba y ve para allá --dijo Sirius ayudándolo a pararse, con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló una esquina del comedor

--Pe…

--Pero nada, allá --lo interrumpió señalándole el rincón con más seriedad, el labio inferior de Harry empezó a temblar y él a sollozar

--No te creo nada y ve ahí o te daré motivos para llorar --le sonrió de forma peligrosa, Harry chasqueó la lengua y obedeció --tiene sus trucos, ahora que te parece si me calientas la comida --dijo mirando a Helen que con la boca abierta veía como en realidad ese no era el Sirius Black que ella había conocido en el colegio, sonrió sin que Sirius la viera… sí era un gran padre y estaba orgullosa de llevar un hijo de él. Después movió la varita y siguió comiendo.

--Pero… por qué o qué --balbuceó mirando la comida de Harry que le salía vapor

--Come eso que Harry ni siquiera la tocó, no voy a tirarla

Sirius la miró incrédulo, sonrió y se sentó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un par de días después cuando Helen terminaba de arreglarse se encontró con un sobre en el tocador. Viviendo con un merodeador y a como había visto que era ese niño, lo revisó con cada hechizo que se le ocurrió. Se le hizo tarde pero no le importó y media hora después lo abrió y sacó una hoja de papel. Era un dibujo, al verlo sonrió… eran ellos tres en la playa y caminaban por la arena con Harry en medio tomado de las manos de ambos, era un paisaje perfecto y muy hermoso, con mucho color, el sol alto… flores en la playa, algunas palmeras, un puesto de helados. Aún con una sonrisa salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina donde seguramente la esperaría Harry.

--Hola pequeño, ¿ya se fue tu padre?

--Síp, ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-- ¿Qué quieres?

-- ¡Waffles!

--Harry --se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a él --has desayunado waffles toda la semana --el niño asintió arrancándole una sonrisa --bueno, solo hoy y porque hiciste un dibujo muy bello, lo pegaré en el refri ¿sí?

--Síp

--Pero… --se acomodó en la silla y puso la hoja sobre la mesa, Harry miró el dibujo -- ¿tu hermanito aún está dentro de mí?

--No, él no existe porque yo no lo quiero

--Harry…

-- ¡NO!, dame desayuno… por favor

Helen se dio por vencida y le preparó el desayuno. Por la tarde, olvidó limpiar la casa o lavar la ropa de Harry. Se pasó horas colgada del teléfono y escribiendo cartas, mientras Harry insistía en darle dibujos de los tres felices o de él y ella paseando alegres. Cuando por fin dejó el teléfono se miraba más tranquila.

--Helen

--Dime cariño

-- ¿Sabes?, ayer por la tarde miré una película

-- ¿A sí? --le sonrió sentándose en el sillón subió a Harry a sus piernas y lo abrazó -- ¿de que era?

--Era una familia y tenían un hijo --Helen cerró los ojos cansada, aunque los abrió cuando la historia continuaba --la mamá tuvo otro hijo uno bebé muy pequeñititititto --hizo énfasis en el tamaño del bebé uniendo con gracia sus manitas --y cuando creció el bebé mató a la mamá y al papá, al hijo otro no porque estaba en un internado

--Harry tu herma…

--Oye… ¿Por qué en la película era mamá y papá y tenían hijos y tú no eres mi mamá y no estás casada con mi papá y vas a tener un bebé? --lo miró con la boca abierta, Harry esperaba con atención la respuesta

--Pues… es que… ¡llegó tu papá, corre a recibirlo! --jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a Sirius, Harry corrió a abrazarlo y después a su habitación. Por fortuna había olvidado la pregunta

-- ¿Estás bien?, te ves pálida

--Sí… yo… bueno Harry

-- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

--Una pregunta interesante pero eso no es lo que importa --fue hacia él y lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro -- creo que encontré la forma para que Harry acepte al bebé.

Al día siguiente…

-- ¿Qué es San Mungo y por qué uso vestido?

--Harry, no es vestido, por décima vez es una túnica y es como visten los magos y San Mungo es un hospital que…

-- ¡Yo no hice nada malo, no estoy enfermo! --tuvo que sujetarle la mano con fuerza pues el niño había intentando huir

--Tranquilo, solo vas a ir a… un… divertido… curso…

-- ¿Un qué, por qué está escondido?

--Porque es para magos y… ¡mira que casualidad, ya llegamos!, acompaña a la señorita y obedécela, solo te van a… es como… el kinder, aquí te voy a esperar --murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa, la cara de Harry fue indescifrable… "el kinder", Helen no había escogido una buena palabra y no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta, de hecho, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando iba a hacerse una revisión y una muy extraña sirena empezaba a sonar y los sanadores corrían desesperados --no, no, no, no, no --murmuró mirando a su alrededor, cerró los ojos derrotada cuando un enfermero al pasar decía algo sobre un niño que había puesto de cabeza el curso _"algo nuevo sobre un nuevo hermanito" --_ hijo de merodeador… un problema --masculló dejándose caer en una silla.

--Señora --levantó la vista el escuchar esa temblorosa voz, (¡como se le ocurría decirle en esa forma… si ella no era señora de nadie!) era la mujer que se había llevado a Harry --su hijo… se perdió.

La miró estrujarse las manos, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de que Harry fuera tan perfectamente parecido a sus padres a sus dos padres, ¿acaso no había sacado más que los ojos de Lily?. Aunque estaba frustrada y tenía que desahogarse.

-- ¿Se perdió? --gruñó poniéndose de pie de un brinco -- ¿tiene idea de los cientos de enfermedades que hay aquí?

--Sí, trabajo aquí por si no…

-- ¡Pues cualquiera diría que está de visita, dejar que un niño de cinco años se pierda!

--Lo encontraremos, se lo prometo… tranquilícese por favor, no me haga tranquilizarla --Helen miró como le mostraba la varita y se le echó encima

-- ¡Ve por mi niño y lo quiero sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar o te juro que no habrá hechizo para sacar la varita de donde la meteré si no te mueves! --la mujer miró asustada a Helen y salió corriendo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá era demasiado tiempo con Sirius el que estaba pasando --no puedo creer que perdiera a Harry Potter, si se entera… --murmuró dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla

-- ¿Harry Potter? --giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi cae de la silla -- ¡Harry Potter está en San Mungo! --gritó una enfermera sorprendida

-- ¿Harry Potter?

--Vamos es Harry Potter

-- ¡Harry Potter!

La noticia ya corría, gritos como esos empezaban a escucharse y Helen se maldijo por pensar en voz alta. No le quedó otra opción que correr y tratar de encontrar a Harry antes que los demás.

En uno de los tantos pisos de ese hospital, Harry caminaba revisando asombrado cada rincón, había muchas personas extrañas y todos corrían de forma graciosa. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de cuando chocaba contra alguien, hasta que una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo hizo salir de su mundo de ensoñación.

--Mira por donde caminas

Harry miró al rubio que parecía tener algo que en verdad olía mal bajo la nariz.

--Perdón, me escapé de un tonto curso

--Yo del sanador --sonrió el rubio --soy Draco Malfoy --dijo extendiendo la mano

--Soy Harry Black --Harry estiró la mandó dispuesto a estrechar la mano del otro niño

--Black… ¿hijo de Sirius Black? --Harry asintió sonriente --no sabía que estuviera casado --Harry encogió un poco el brazo, mientras Draco seguía con el brazo estirado aunque pensativo --sé que se robó un niño

--No es cierto --encogió otro poco el brazo, ese niño ya no le caía tan bien

--Sí, robó a Harry Potter

--No

-- ¡Eres Harry Potter! --exclamó Draco señalándole la frente, Harry se echó el flequillo sobre la cicatriz

--Soy Harry Black

-- No, eres Potter y creo que podríamos hacer una amistad…

--No me interesa, con permiso --murmuró Harry siguiendo su camino, Draco lo empujó cuando pasaba junto a él, Harry se regresó y le saltó encima.

Helen seguía corriendo, ya había perdido la vergüenza, había entrado en cada habitación que miraba encontrando de todo menos al niño que buscaba, desde un mago al que se le caía la cabeza a trocitos hasta a… un medimago y una sanadora… demasiado "ocupados". Seguro que Harry ni siquiera había dejado empezar la plática, no quería saber lo que había hecho solo deseaba salir de ahí e intentar, de nuevo, hablar con el niño para que aceptara al bebé. Se le habían ocurrido una que otra cosa positiva sobre tener un nuevo niño y seguro que a Harry le agradaban. Lo que más le preocupaba era que ningún elevador funcionara, no quería pensar en que, quizá, Harry había tenido algo que ver o que estaba atrapado en alguno y… no, eso no podía haber pasado, respiró hondo y siguió buscando.

--Tonto --murmuró Harry mirando a Draco llorando sentado contra la pared. Acababa de darse cuenta que ese niño nunca había peleado. Por engreído se había metido en un problemón. Miró a la derecha, un enorme hombre (o eso le pareció a él) corría hacia ellos, el hombre movía en lo alto un bastón y a juzgar por la cara molesta y su apariencia pálida y rubia como el niño, era el padre. Miró una última vez a Draco y huyó de ahí.

No dejó de correr hasta que sus piernas se rehusaron a continuar y eso fue demasiado, no se había dado cuenta de cuantos pisos había subido o ¿había bajado?. Se limpió la sangre de la nariz (el cobarde de Malfoy le había dado contra el piso).

Llegó a un pasillo largo y solitario, empezaba a creer que estaba perdido cuando miró a un niño rechoncho que salía de una habitación.

--Hola, soy Harry

--Hola --contestó el niño algo tímido --soy Neville

-- ¿También escapaste del kinder para tener hermanos?

--No, yo… vine a ver a mis papás --murmuró mirando el piso

-- ¿Se van a poner bien?

--No

--Entonces van a…

--No, no van a morir pero están enfermos

--Que bueno que no vayan a morir --sonrió Harry, se acercó un poco a Neville y le tocó el hombro para que levantara la mirada --estoy perdido ¿quieres jugar conmigo? --Neville pareció desconcertarse ante esa pregunta y se sorprendió al ver la cicatriz en la frente de Harry

-- ¿Eres Harry Potter?

--Eh… pues… ssí, entonces ¿jugamos?

--Yo…

-- ¡Neville, vamos!

El niño se giró inmediatamente y corrió hacia la anciana que lo llamaba, Harry miraba atento pues lo señalaban. La señora Longbottom se apresuró a acercarse y estrecharle la mano a Harry.

-- ¿Estás perdido?, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar a la persona con quien viniste?

--No, muchas gracias señora, pero yo puedo solito.

La mujer sonrió cautivada por ese pequeño, el que fuera tan lindo era increíble a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres de tan horrible forma, por lo menos su nieto miraba a los suyos de vez en cuando.

--Harry --Helen llegaba cansada y muy molesta

--Hola Helen --sonrió el niño levantando la cabeza

--Disculpe señora, debemos irnos --le sonrió a la señora y miró rápidamente hacia atrás, parecía que una estampida se acercaba --...demasiados periodistas

--Te comprendo, anda ve yo los distraeré un poco

--Se lo agradezco --murmuró aliviada, levantó en brazos a Harry y corrió desesperada. Si Harry se daba cuenta del furor que causaba su presencia en el mundo mágico, a esa edad, tendría serios problemas --solo tú vienes a un hospital bien y sales sangrando ¿te peleaste? --preguntó corriendo, Harry solo sonrió.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Uno de esos días después de la clásica charla, "tener un hermanito es bueno", diferente versión, Harry preparaba el campamento que tendría con Christ en el patio de su casa. Tenía panecillos, frituras, dulces, la cena que había preparado Helen y que si no comían no podrían seguir con la chatarra, almohadas, pistolas de pintura y de agua, y lo más importante, su plan maestro para una noche maestra.

--No creo que sea recomendable unir a ese par --murmuró Sirius, por vigésima vez, parado frente a la ventana de la cocina

--Sirius, por favor, es bueno para que Harry conviva con…

-- ¡Pero es que convive demasiado con ese niño, juntos son como…!

-- ¿Los merodeadores? --preguntó con una sonrisa pilla

-- ¡Sí! --exclamó Sirius a punto de llorar

-- ¡Hola buenas tardes!

--Bu… enas… --murmuró Sirius mirando al chiquillo rubio que con una enorme mochila (fácilmente más grande que él mismo) le pasaba junto, con miedo lo miró ir al patio --no sé si quiero saber lo que trae en esa mochila

--Pues su pijama, ropa, almohada, cobijas, saco para dormir… --enumeró Helen sonriente

--...material para preparar una bomba, pañales sucios, huevos podridos

-- ¡Sirius!, tienen cinco años

--No quiero saber lo que harán cuando sean mayores

--No seas exagerado…

--Imagina que Christ también vaya a Hogwarts… ¡lo derrumbarían!

--No exageres, Christ en un muggle y creo que debes bañarte, el trabajo en el jardín hizo su trabajo --sonrió empujándolo fuera de la cocina antes de que refutara.

Helen se encargó de que esos dos cenaran antes de comer tanta "porquería" pero en una pijamada no podía faltar, sonrió mientras se ponía la pijama ella, esa no era una pijamada porque era de niñas, eso era una reunión de varones… los niños y sus cosas. Estaba cansada, leería un poco y no volvería a levantarse de la cama.

-- ¿Sabes que estamos solos en la casa?

Miró a Sirius que le sonreía de forma insinuadora, dejó el libro en la cama y lo siguió. Esa iba a ser una noche movida…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	11. Solo un poco de chocolate

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**Holaaa, nop, no he muerto aún XD jajaja... nada mal para haberlo hecho en un día, un buen capi jejeje...**_

* * *

--Sirius, ¿quieres venir? --era la décima vez que preguntaba lo mismo, tenía casi quince minutos acostada en la cama esperando que Sirius dejara de ver por la ventana.

--Es que…

-- ¡Es que nada Sirius! --fue hasta él y lo jaló de un brazo -- ¡SIRIUS! --casi cae al no haberlo podido despegar del marco de la ventana

--Mira… se mueven en esa casa de campaña

-- ¡Claro que se mueven!, Sirius por Merlín --respiró hondo, en verdad quería tranquilizarse pero ese hombre lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, siempre había sido así, por eso mismo nunca había salido con él en el colegio --Helen ¿Cómo terminaste saliendo con él? --se preguntó mientras lo abrazaba, le besó la mejilla (que era hasta donde alcanzaba por más que se esforzara) y con gran paciencia habló: --son niños, tienen que jugar, anda ven vamos a…

-- ¡Salieron!

-- ¡Suficiente!, ¡si no dejas esa ventana vas a pasar las próximas noches con ella! --gritó molesta, bufó al ver que su amenaza no lograba ni hacerlo pestañear --ya te daré yo algo para que te preocupes --murmuró mientras iba hacia la puerta

En el patio, Christ y Harry hablaban mirando el cielo, sus miradas serias indicaban la gravedad del problema que discutían.

--Claro que no, Súper Nitio no se puede casar con Exploradora femínisima, porque a ella no le gusta ser doblegada por el hombre --dijo Harry con el puño en alto

--Eso solo lo dicen los comerciales pero si pueden y así tendrían un hijo súper poderosisisisisimo para poder destruir el mundo

-- ¡Estás loco Christ!, no pueden porque el mal nunca gana y si tienen un bebé poderosisisisisimo tendría que haber un bebé bueno poderosisisisisisimo para que le gane

--Cierto --murmuró Christ en pose pensativa, se alzó de hombros y miró a su amigo --oye, ¿pudiste regresar el bebé de tu mamá?

--Helen no es mi mamá… y dice que no se puede regresar un bebé

--Ahm… tengo hambre

--Yo también, comamos…

Sirius no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y tan pronto como procesó las consecuencias, salió corriendo de la habitación. Helen tenía razón, exageraba con el hecho de tener a Christ y a Harry juntos por una noche, ni que no pudiera controlar a dos niños de cinco años, él era un adulto capaz y había sido el dolor de cabeza de muchos profesores magos por siete años, podía hacer que su casa quedara en pie. Al llegar a la estancia miró a Helen sentada en el sofá, puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento y se acercó.

--Oye…

--No me hables Black

--Por favor Helen, discúlpame pero es que esos dos chiquillos juntos... volvamos a la habitación, ¿quieres?, hay chocolate líquido y fresas, prometo hacer lo que quieras

-- ¿Todo lo que yo quiera? --preguntó Helen con una sonrisa peligrosa, el animago le regresó la sonrisa y asintió comenzando a besarle el cuello

--Anda, volvamos a lo nuestro, aprovechemos que los niños están ocupados jugando… tranquilamente en el patio… no confabulan para…

-- ¡SIRIUS!

--Ya, ya, lo siento, vamos…

Mientras Sirius y Helen disfrutaban de una velada romántica, Harry y Christ… pues la casa estaba tan silenciosa que nadie podía estar seguro de donde se habían metido esos dos niños, ni siquiera las estrellas sabían que esos dos habían desaparecido del patio desde hacía algunos minutos…

Solo un delicado murmullo se podía escuchar en la casa y no exactamente proveniente de la habitación de Sirius. Las horas pasaban lentamente para la pareja que disfrutaba cada segundo, por fin el hecho de tener a dos niños traviesos en casa había salido de la cabeza de Sirius, aunque quizá se arrepentiría de ello muy pronto, se le había terminado el chocolate e iba por un poco, salió de su habitación con una sonrisa enorme, se sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que al caminar se escuchaba un ruido de chapoteo o que la mitad de su pierna estaba mojada o… que caminaba por un pequeño arroyuelo.

--Cari… --Helen cerró la boca tan solo asomar la cabeza de la habitación, siguió el agua con la vista, después miró a Sirius --ay no… --murmuró al ver que Sirius se detenía, levantaba un pie y lo miraba.

--Harry --susurró serio --pero… ¿dónde está la alfombra de la escaleeeeeeeee…!

-- ¡Sirius! --exclamó asustada al ver como el mago se desaparecía entre el agua, corrió hacia ahí al escuchar ruidos extraños, aunque sabía de que eran. Logró detenerse con mucho esfuerzo del barandal, el piso en esa parte estaba resbaloso, bajó con cuidado y se acuclilló donde ella creía estaba Sirius.

-- ¡HARRY! --Sirius se sentó de golpe asustándola un poco, el grito que dio resonó por toda la casa pero no obtuvo respuesta

--Tranquilízate por favor

-- ¿Qué me tranquilice? --Helen sonrió nerviosa y retrocedió algunos pasos

--Pareces la niña del exorcista, solo te falta… jejeje… --prefirió guardar silencio, la venita sobre la ceja de Sirius estaba por explotar

--Mi casa está inundada, me duele todo y no puedo moverme, no sé donde está mi hijo…

-- ¡KAWABONGA! --giraron la cabeza lentamente hasta el piso superior, Sirius negó lentamente, Helen no podía creerlo, Harry estaba en la parte superior del pasamanos… sobre una patineta, tenía una capa roja, Sirius parecía al borde de un infarto y Harry bajaba, su capa ondeaba, el niño reía a carcajadas, aumentaba la velocidad con la que bajaba, extendía los brazos logrando un perfecto equilibrio y unos segundos después pasaba junto a ellos como si surfeara salpicando agua por todas partes.

--Christopher --siseó Sirius cuando el rubio pasaba corriendo, el niño frenó de golpe y lo miró

--Lo siento señor Black, lo intenté detener, en verdad que sí pero no me escucha --balbuceó el niño asustado

--Yo lo…. ¡AAAAH! --había intentando ponerse de pie pero el dolor lo había hecho desistir

--Llamaré a un sanador --murmuró Helen yendo a la estancia cuando Christ corría tras Harry --ay no, ay no, ay no --susurraba deseando darse contra la pared, no había pensado que todo terminaría en esa forma, a lo más que había llegado a imaginar había sido a ver a Harry corriendo de arriba abajo con mucha energía, no esperaba la casa inundada y Sirius cayendo por la escalera sin poder moverse

--Señora doña Helen no mamá de Harry --ni siquiera le había causado gracia que Christ le dijera así, respiró hondo y miró al niño que para colmo se miraba más asustado --Harry subió a la azotea --dijo señalando el techo, Helen deseó morir al escucharlo y más aún al ver la chimenea

--Gracias Christ... hazme un favor y llama a tu papá, es médico ¿verdad?, dile que Sirius se cayó por la escalera, yo iré por Harry --miró al niño correr hasta el teléfono, volvió a respirar hondo y fue con Sirius --la chimenea está…

--...mojada --siseó el animago serio

--Sí y yo… iré por… pues… creo que… este pues verás… yo debo… --Sirius enarcó una ceja, Helen seguía balbuceando y mirando alrededor, a todas partes menos a Sirius --...es que… debo ir… porque entonces… si no voy pues… ya vuelvo --dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la puerta -- ¿Quién diría que un poco de chocolate haría esto? --murmuró apesadumbrada mirando la fachada de la casa en busca de alguna forma para subir, pero no veía otra que escalar por la enredadera de al lado y si se desprendía… --ay Harry no… --susurró dando un brinco, Harry con una vara enorme, que decía vara, era una garrocha… ¿de dónde había sacado ese niño una garrocha? --hijo de merodeador, criado por merodeador, hijo de merodeador, criado por merodeador, hijo de… --repetía lo mismo una y otra vez intentando convencerse que eso era normal mientras con los ojos cerrados trepaba por la enredadera, si no se sintiera culpable no haría eso, le daban demasiado miedo las alturas, rogaba que Harry se quedara quieto, que dejara de caminar por el cableado a muchos, muuchos metros sobre el pavimento, a tantos que si se caía podía despedirse de… no, debía apartar ese tipo de pensamientos, debía… recordar que era bruja y no era necesario que sufriera todo eso… miró hacia abajo para regresar pero ya estaba más cerca del techo que del piso por lo que siguió hacia arriba y Harry daba un salto en el cable, ¡por Merlín que casi cae! -- ¡HARRY JAMES PO… BLACK, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! --gritó lo más asustada que había estado en toda su vida, no se había asustado tanto ni siquiera cuando su hermano se había batido en duelo con su primer novio y ambos habían terminado en la enfermería desangrándose a chorros --Harry por lo que más quieras… no te muevas --susurró acercándose lentamente, con cuidado sacó la varita y la dirigió a Harry -- ¡NO! --su grito alteró al concentración del pequeño haciéndolo tambalearse en los cables -- ¡AAAHH NOO! --corrió hasta el niño que había quedado colgado de una mano -- ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? --se puso a cuatro patas y gateó hasta la orilla, tragó saliva y con cuidado puso una mano en los cables

-- ¿Vienes a jugar Helen? --preguntó Harry sonriente poniendo la otra mano en los cables

--No te muevas pequeño… --respiró hondo y se obligó a mirar a los ojos de Harry y no hacia abajo --...ya voy por ti --se puso de pie y agarró la garrocha que estaba en el piso, volvió a respirar hondo y subió a los cables, pero en vez de avanzar de un brinco bajó de nuevo a la azotea --Merlín no puedo y… soy una bruja, con un simple hechizo que no recuerdo ninguno en este momento, con uno de esos podría atraer a este merodeador en miniatura y he olvidado todos los malditos… ¡Harry no hagas eso!.

Helen se alteraba más con cada segundo que pasaba Harry colgando a no sabía, ni quería averiguar, cuantos metros del piso pero estaba segura de que eran muchos y más ahora que Harry empezaba a columpiarse, aumentaba la velocidad, soltaba una mano y se balanceaba de forma muy peligrosa, al verlo la chica sintió que el corazón se le iba hasta la garganta, por fortuna el niño volvía a poner las dos manos en… ¡ahora soltaba la otra mano!, aumentaba la velocidad… ¡MERLÍN, Harry se soltaba!, intentó encontrar un hechizo de forma desesperada pero la mente se le ponía en blanco y… el niño caía de pie sobre los malditos cables.

-- ¿Me viste Helen, me viste?, a que estuve genial!

--Ven inmediatamente --murmuró, pero lo hizo porque sentía que era lo que debía hacer porque seguía algo shockeada, Harry asintió y corrió hacia ella --no, no, no, no corras --Harry volvió a asentir y se detuvo, pocos segundos después volvía a caminar pero ahora con una exasperante y exagerada lentitud que ponía con los nervios de punta a Helen

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó el niño llegando con un gran brinco

Helen se apresuró a tomarlo de un brazo para que no se le volviera a escapar, respiró hondo varias veces y lo miró.

-- ¿Qué tanto chocolate comiste? --preguntó temiendo la respuesta

--Cinco barras

-- ¿De… las… grandes? --cerró los ojos apesadumbrada al verlo asentir --la leche con chocolate…

--Estaba un poco caliente pero bien rica --sonrió el pequeño

--Madre mía… Harry debemos volver abajo para ver como está tu padre, ven, primero voy yo y… ¿Harry? --iba tan concentrada que hasta que llegó a la orilla se dio cuenta de que estaba sola

-- ¿A dónde vas Helen?, la escalera está por aquí --indicó señalando el pequeño cuarto que tenía enfrente, la chica asintió sin decir más y siguió al niño.

Harry bajó brincoteando entre el agua, reía divertido, sus ojos se miraban… pues… su pupilas parecían dilatadas y Helen temía que eso fuera malo y no sabía como hacer para que Sirius no se diera cuenta de que el niño había comido chocolate, juraba que si salía de esa no volvería a pasar por alto las leyes que tenía Sirius que por algo estaban y viniendo de alguien como él debían tener razón de ser, como en ese caso en el que Harry no podía comer chocolate a partir de las 7 de la tarde y ya sabía porque.

Intentaba detenerlo pero corría y por más que lo llamaba no se detenía, no podía dejar que lo castigaran por su culpa, aunque el niño no debía haber comido el chocolate aunque hubieran aparecido misteriosamente en su mochila, pero si pensaba en lo que Sirius le había dicho… definitivamente era su culpa… si le decían a un niño de cinco años que podía comer todo lo que estuviera en su mochila después de haberla revisado más de seis veces… no podía culparlo.

Corrió al escuchar a Sirius preguntarle algo a Harry, debía llegar antes de que contestara.

-- ¿Es chocolate lo que traes en la cara?

-- ¿Qué te pasó papi? --preguntó Harry acercándose a la cama donde estaba su padre

--Señorita --Helen que corría tras el niño se frenó contra su voluntad, fingió una enorme sonrisa y miró al hombre moreno que muy serio le hablaba --soy el padre de Christopher, ya revisé al señor Black y le he puesto una férula en ambas piernas --Helen abrió la boca sorprendida, si Sirius se enteraba de todo la mataba --necesitará reposo y le aconsejo que por la mañana lo lleve al hospital para que lo revisen, creo que será mejor que me lleve a mi hijo --la mujer asintió deseando que dejara de hablar y poder ir a salvar su pellejo y el de Harry --me disculpo por todo lo que hizo mi hijo

--No se preocupe por nada… lo acompaño a la puerta --la educación era la educación, deseaba que dijera que no pero había tenido que decirlo

--No se moleste, conozco la salida.

Helen le sonrió y en cuanto el hombre dio un par de pasos, volvió a correr.

--Dime si es chocolate eso que…

--...es lodo --dijo intentando normalizar su respiración, Sirius la miró y después al niño --ve a darte un baño Harry --el niño asintió y obedeció --con agua fría a ver si así se te pasa --balbuceó cuando el pequeño pasaba junto a ella --mañana iremos a San Mungo porque yo no tengo los ingredientes para preparar la poción para los huesos y creo que te rompiste todo

--Bien pero mañana hablaré con ese niño acerca del desorden… ¿revisaste por qué se tira tanta agua?

--Creo… que… es… por… pues…

--Helen

--Una tubería rota que no se como pasó y un niño de cinco años no podría hacerlo por más travieso que sea, te lo aseguro

--Bien, bien…

Sirius se quedó dormido poco después de que salieran de su habitación, el baño no llegó para Harry pues el agua estaba en el piso y no donde debía así que tuvo una fiesta de piscina a la que Helen se unió cuando se hubo dado por vencida al no encontrar la tubería rota.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Helen hizo lo que tenía planeando hacía varios días y aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable al dejar a Sirius amarrado a una silla de ruedas (lo de amarrado era literalmente, el animago estaba tan furioso de que en San Mungo lo hubieran dejado con las férulas e incluso mandado a un hospital muggle para que lo enyesaran mientras ellos conseguían los ingredientes para preparar la poción y lograban controlar la plaga que los había invadido que habían sido necesarias algunas cuerdas mágicas para lograr evitar que bajara de la silla), mientras ella y Harry visitaban a los Weasley, la familia que Sirius le había dicho habían conocido el día del campamento en el que había descubierto a Lucy. Al llegar le planteó su problema a Molly, la señora le sonrió y le aseguró que Harry aceptaría al bebé tan solo hablar con sus hijos.

En la sala, dos pelirrojos idénticos coloreaban una gran calabaza en un pergamino mientras uno más pequeño jugaba o por lo menos intentaba jugar ajedrez con su oso de peluche por un lado, Harry miraba concentrado las piezas que se movían ante la orden del pelirrojo cuando un grito lo hizo caer del sofá. El pequeño pelirrojo gritaba aterrado mirando su antes oso convertido en una enorme y espantosa araña que se movía y escalaba hasta su cabeza. La señora Weasley salió molesta de la cocina, desapareció a la araña, se llevó a los gemelos castigados y le aseguró a Harry que era bueno tener un hermano nuevo mientras Ron seguía llorando y deseaba ser hijo único.

--Te lo digo Harry, si por mi fuera no tendría ningún hermano, esos dos siempre me molestan, me das envidia porque no tienes hermanos --mascullaba el pequeño Ron recogiendo las piezas de ajedrez que con el susto había tirado.

Ron siguió mascullando por lo bajo los beneficios de ser hijo único y Harry fue a pasear por las escaleras, esa casa era muy grande y quizá podría encontrar algo. No supo exactamente en que piso había subido y fue hacia la primer puerta que encontró, iba a llamar pero tuvo que echarse para atrás y dejar espacio para que los gemelos salieran corriendo escapando del libro que iba a dar a la pared.

--Nunca puedo tener tranquilidad con esos dos --masculló el niño de algunos nueve años, bufó molesto y cerró de un portazo.

Harry se alzó de hombros y siguió explorando.

-- ¡Basta ustedes dos! --se detuvo al escuchar otro grito, y después el grito de los gemelos. Miró a un pelirrojo mayor, ya debía ir a Hogwarts pues en la puerta tenía un banderín de grifindor, él conocía las casas gracias a su padre y también al igual que él iría a la casa de los leones. Los gemelos salían corriendo cubiertos de baba amarilla, el chico mayor sonreía satisfecho y cerraba la puerta riendo a carcajadas.

Siguió subiendo escalones y mirando puertas, después bajó escalones y continuó mirando hasta que se encontró con otro pelirrojo, era mayor que los demás. Y estaba arriba de uno de los gemelos, no sabía de cual pero el otro intentaba vaciar una cubeta sobre la cabeza del chico mayor que le daba una patada al gemelo y lo tiraba. Se pegó contra la pared al escuchar renegar a la señora Weasley, la mujer llegaba intentando separar a los chicos, Helen iba detrás.

--BASTA!, ¡BASTA!... no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Molly Weasley respirando agitada una vez que pudo separar a sus hijos

--Estaba haciendo mi tarea y llegaron ellos dos a hacer una broma mamá

--No puedo creerlo, Fred, George, siempre lo mismo con ustedes dos, anden a su habitación --ordenó seria, los gemelos miraron a su hermano mayor, él les sacó la lengua mientras sonreía, le guiñó un ojo a Harry y volvió a su habitación.

--Helen --dijo Harry algunas horas después cuando salían de la chimenea a la estancia de su casa, la mujer lo miró --tener muchos hijos son muchos problemas --Helen cerró los ojos, otro intento fallido --ya miraste a los pelirrojos, ¿sigues queriendo tener un hijo?, ¿no tienes suficiente conmigo?

--Sí Harry, aún quiero tener a tu hermanito y no eres molestia para mi pequeño

-- ¿Te gusta sufrir?

--Si me dejé embarazar por Sirius yo diría que sí me gusta sufrir --masculló para sí misma

-- ¿Qué?

--Nada pequeño, tener hijos no es sufrir Harry y tu hermanito…

--Está bien Helen yo quiero que venga mi hermanito --sonrió Harry, Helen lo miró con la boca abierta

-- ¿Qué… qué dijiste?

--Que quiero que venga mi hermanito y que crezca

--No es que no me alegre Harry pero… ¿Por qué?

--Porque como tú me dijiste yo voy a ser mayor que él --Helen asintió muy seria --y los hermanos mayores siempre ganan, cuando haga algo puedo culpar a mi hermano o obligarlo a que haga lo que yo quiera…

--U obligarlo, se dice u obligarlo Harry --corrigió buscando donde sentarse, ese niño cada vez se parecía a… estaba cansada de decirlo, de pensarlo, aunque era verdad. Harry era un merodeador en toda la expresión de la palabra, ya quería ver cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

Harry solo asintió sonriente, le dio un beso a Helen y corrió a ver a su papi, tenía que decirle lo que haría cuando naciera su hermanito. Helen se hundió en el sofá y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, era un caso perdido, pero por lo menos había logrado que el niño aceptara al bebé.

Cuando pensó que les había dado suficiente tiempo a padre e hijo, fue con Sirius, le daría la poción que le había dado Molly. Llegó a la habitación y fue hasta la cama donde se sentó en silencio, movió a Sirius de la silla de ruedas y lo acostó con un sencillo hechizo, sacó la poción y la destapó ante la atenta y burlona mirada de Sirius

--Por lo menos aceptó al bebé --murmuró concentrada en la poción --y si osas reírte tiro la poción al fregadero --Sirius solo siguió mirándola --bien, ahora… Sirius… --Helen tragó saliva y lo miró --la silla de ruedas… --murmuró escuchando ruido en el pasillo

-- ¿Sí?, ¡aah que mal sabe esto! --exclamó con una mueca pasando la poción --menos mal que solo estaba lastimado, ¿Qué hay con la silla esa a la que me dejaste amarrado?

--Cuando yo entré… tú seguías ahí --hizo un paréntesis para volver a tragar saliva y mirar a Sirius -- ¿Por qué ahorita que volteé ya no está y escucho un ruido extraño en el pasillo muy cerca de la escalera?.

Ella se encogió en la cama mientras Sirius saltaba de ahí y salía corriendo, respiró hondo y lo siguió. En la escalera estaba efectivamente la silla que por cierto se movía. Sirius corrió hacia ella pero la silla se iba hacia abajo, miró al frente, la pared y a un lado la puerta abierta y mas allá la puerta de la verja abierta dando paso libre a la transitada calle.

-- ¡YEEEEEYYYY!

--Harry --murmuró Sirius llegando a la escalera, la silla de ruedas amenazaba con volcarse en los escalones mientras bajaba a gran velocidad y Harry seguía gritando emocionado. Sirius sacó su varita para cerrar la puerta pero si la cerraba Harry chocaba y podría ocurrir algo feo, la agitó y un rayo morado hizo que la silla esquivara la pared y fuera directo a la puerta principal. Por fortuna un rayo azul la detuvo, Sirius miró tras de sí y le sonrió a Helen que con la cara desencajada respiraba agitada, aún tenía el brazo de la varita estirado. Sirius se apresuró a correr hasta Harry -- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te pasó nada? --lo bajó de la silla, se arrodilló junto a él y lo revisó desesperadamente

--No, ¡otra vez, fue geni…! --Sirius lo interrumpió con tres nalgadas que le dio, Harry guardó silencio y sorprendido miró a su padre

--Escúchame muy bien Harry, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo parecido a esto o a lo que hiciste ayer, fue muy, muy peligroso, pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño, ¿entendido? --jamás había visto a su padre tan serio así que asintió sin apartar la mirada de la de él --estás castigado Harry, ¿sabes por qué? --Harry volvió a asentir pero esta vez su mirada fue hacia la escalera --exacto, por poner en riesgo tu vida, sabes que eso no se hace, en una escalera se baja con cuidado y deteniéndote del pasamanos, ve a tu habitación --el niño asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y obedeció en silencio. Cuando Harry subió, Sirius se dejó caer al piso --no puedo creerlo… no puedo…

--Tranquilo amor...

-- ¿Tranquilo?, cómo voy a tranquilizarme, ¿viste lo que hizo ese niño?

--No sé de qué te sorprendes, ese niño es una fusión bizarra de…

--…James y mía, ya lo sé pero es que… aunque debo admitir que fue genial --murmuró pensativo, Helen sonrió.

Al día siguiente, Harry se sorprendió al ver la mesa llena de su desayuno favorito: waffles, chocolate, fresas, kiwis, jugos, leche con chocolate y helado. Suponiéndose que estaba castigado no lo consentirían en esa forma. Probó pidiendo que lo llevaran al parque pero su padre se negó recordándole que estaba castigado, si seguía castigado, ¿Por qué hacían eso?. No muy confiado se sentó a la mesa y desayunó de todo buscando que le prohibieran algo pero no pasó nada. Después del desayuno su padre se despidió con un beso y fue a trabajar. Él seguía confundido.

--Ve por tu chaqueta que vamos a salir Harry

-- ¿A dónde?

--Compras de navidad y una que otra cosita que me encargó tu padre

-- ¡Sí! --brincando de alegría fue por su chaqueta, Helen lo miró correr, tomó las llaves del auto, se persignó y fue tras Harry.

El viaje al centro comercial pasó como cualquier momento con Harry, las preguntas volaban y Helen sonriendo las respondía.

--Aquí no vengo con mi papá a comprar en navidad --murmuró Harry pegado a la ventana mientras Helen terminaba de estacionarse

--Pero primero vamos a hacer algo que me encargó tu padre, después vamos al centro comercial que tú quieras, ¿sí?

--Está bien.

Bajaron del auto, Helen le tomó una mano a Harry y después de respirar hondo, empezaron a caminar. El niño miraba a su alrededor curioso, creía conocer el lugar pero no estaba seguro. Helen se mordía las uñas de la mano que tenía libre.

--Necesitaré un buen manicure después de esto --murmuró mirando a Harry que arrugaba el entrecejo --oye enano, ¿sabes que me debes una porque no le dije a tu padre lo que hacías en la azotea?

--Ajá --dijo empezando a reconocer todo

-- Escuché que Adolf decía que tú le tenías miedo, ¿es verdad?

-- ¡Claro que no! --contestó Harry ofendido, ella respiró tranquila logrando distraerlo.

Harry empezó a dar las mil y una razones por las que le ganaría a Adolf en cualquier pelea. Adentro una mujer señalaba a Harry y hablaba con otra mujer que estaba detrás de un escritorio, misma que corría hacia una puerta mientras varios hombres cubrían carteles, guardaban revistas y juegos infantiles.

-- ¿Qué te pidió mi papá Helen?, ya quiero ir a comprar los regalos… --preguntó el pequeño cuando cruzaban la puerta. Miró a su alrededor cuando escuchaba risitas nerviosas. Miró cada rincón, cada sillón, cada baldosa del piso, el escritorio y un tablero de juego didáctico. -- ¡NOOO!

-- ¡Sección A, bloqueen! --gritó la mujer que estaba tras el escritorio, Harry se soltaba de la mano de Helen y corría

-- ¡Sección B, repito, va a la sección B! --Helen retrocedió asustada mientras una pelirroja salía corriendo de la puerta que estaba en la esquina

-- ¡Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro, tenemos un 30-14-10, repito un

30-14-10, se les pide a todas las unidades disponibles ir a la sección de pediatría! --Helen miró los altavoces que había por ahí, la pelirroja hablaba muy seria

--Puertas cerradas doctora, no podrá pasar a otra sección

--Muy bien, despliéguense, tenemos que encontrar al niño Black… no se preocupe señora, lo traeremos sano y salvo --la pelirroja se giró hacia Helen, ella se dejó caer en las sillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

--Es un hospital, debería creerlo, Harry debería salir sano de aquí, ¿Qué tan mala puede ser una revisión?.

Harry había llegado a la puerta para pasar a ginecología, todos los hospitales eran iguales y siempre se escapaba por esa sección. Pateó la puerta al verla cerrada, giró la cabeza, escuchaba pasos, miró hacia todas partes en busca de alguna salida, se acercaban y lo tenían rodeado.

--Pss, pss.

¿Le hablaba una planta?, la maceta se movió un poco y una mano pequeña le hacía señas para que se acercara, al escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca corrió hacia ahí y se arrodilló, no dudó en entrar al pequeño agujero en la pared.

--¡Aquí estaba!, ví que venía hacía aquí --dijo un enorme enfermero.

Harry gateaba detrás de quien lo había salvado, intentó hablar pero no era seguro y siguió andando por lo que le pareció una eternidad, pudieron salir a una habitación con varios estantes y ropa blanca por todas partes.

--Soy Dean --un niño alto y de piel morena le extendía la mano

--Soy Harry --contestó estrechando la mano del otro niño

--Es lavandería --se adelantó al notar que Harry miraba alrededor -- ¿revisión de 5 años?... lo supuse --dijo al verlo asentir, poco a poco más niños fueron saliendo detrás de los estantes cubiertos de ropas --se cansaran en unas horas, a nuestros padres se les hará tarde y nos iremos

--Pero van a volver a traernos

--Sí Harry pero debemos ver por hoy… ella es Eleanor… por desgracia cayó ante la vacuna --dijo Dean señalando a una pequeña rubia que se cubría con una mano el brazo --es Jhonn --señaló a un pequeño moreno --ellos son Robert, Arthur, Samantha, Anne, Jacob y Joseph, son hermanos --aclaró señalando a los seis castaños, Harry asintió

--Yo traje unas galletas

--Y yo jugo

--Yo pude agarrar dulces.

Los niños fueron acercándose y dejando lo que traían en el piso, Harry miraba sorprendido.

--Nos reunimos aquí cada semana --sonrió Dean mirando la cara de Harry

--No sabía, es la primera vez que vengo a este, me cambiaron para que no lo reconociera

--No te preocupes, aliméntate amigo que la espera será larga --dijo uno de los pequeños castaños sentándose en el piso, los demás lo imitaron.

Platicaban de la escuela, de sus padres, hermanos, vecinos, juegos, juguetes, de todo de lo que un niño podía hablar y por supuesto que el tema principal de esas fechas no podría faltar, cuando le tocaba a Harry decir lo que creía le llevaría Santa Claus, una voz lo interrumpió.

--Hola pequeños

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, incluyendo la enfermera que dio la orden de detener a los niños, enfermeros aparecieron de la nada y les cerraban el paso. Los pequeños mordían y pateaban, Harry ya había dejado fuera de combate a tres con una patada en la entrepierna y a otro con un cabezazo en el estomago.

-- ¡Vamos, vamos! --gritaba Dean quien mantenía la rejilla abierta para que todos entraran -- ¡Harry, ya no puedes hacer nada! --le gritó al verlo patear a un enfermero especialmente enorme que agarraba a una de los sixtillizos

--Vete Harry, sálvate, cuida a mis hermanos.

Harry asintió y corrió con Dean.

--No quedará impune, los vengaremos --dijo el pequeño moreno con exagerado dolor.

Volvían a gatear por la ventilación, iban en silencio, no había que recordárselos, guardaban luto por los compañeros caídos, Harry estaba molesto, debía hacer algo.

--Creo que Mario si nos ha traicionado compañeros, por eso hoy hemos venido a los consultorios en reparación

-- ¿Mario? --preguntó Harry interesado

--Sí, era uno de nosotros hasta hace unos días que cumplió seis años… se cree un niño grande --contestó Dean molesto, Harry asintió comprendiendo

--Dean

--Dime Harry

--No podemos dejar que esto siga así, tengo una idea --dijo Harry con una peligrosa sonrisa. Los cuatro niños que se habían salvado le pusieron atención.

El más rápido ahí era Harry y el más cuidadoso y que conocía el lugar era Dean, así que él lo guiaba por la ventilación. No tardaron mucho en llegar a recepción, solo estaba Helen, y bastante distraída mirando por las enormes puertas así que salieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se acercaron al escritorio.

--No sé leer --murmuró Dean preocupado, los nervios lo empezaban a traicionar

--Tranquilo amigo, yo sí y también escribir --susurró Harry revisando las hojas, Dean asintió y se puso a vigilar --aunque no muy bien… jejeje solo hay que tachar aquí y ahí y por acá y allá… vamonos.

Regresaron a la ventilación donde el resto de niños los esperaban y volvieron a gatear, aunque esta vez no fue tanto. En cuanto salieron, Harry revisó los cajones que estaban por ahí, comprobó que el número sobre la puerta fuera el correcto y repartió banditas y paletas.

--Ya saben que decir… no dolió tanto, la paleta está rica y el…

--Doctora

--Sí Dean, gracias… y la doctora fue muy linda… vamos.

Volvieron a entrar a los ductos. Helen dio un brinco al escuchar al montón de niños llorar en la sala de espera infantil. Se puso de pie al mirarlos salir.

--Vas --dijo Dean dejando pasar a una niña para que se mezclara con el resto --ahora --otro pasaba, lo repitió con el resto, cuando fue hora de Harry le volvió a dar la mano --nos vemos dentro de seis meses Harry

--Sí, espero que me traigan aquí amigo --un corto abrazo, un saludo militar y Harry se hacía el ofendido tomando la mano de Helen.

-- ¿No me vas a hablar? --preguntó la chica ajustando el cinturón de seguridad del niño, Harry giró la cara, ella sonrió levemente y fue al frente del auto. --No puedes seguir molesto, ni siquiera te vacunaron --miró al frente intentando que Harry no la viera sonreír pero la cara de sorpresa del niño había sido de fotografía

--Pero… pero…

--Así que es verdad

--Yo…

-- ¡Jajajaja, lo sabía!, si eres más parecido a tu padre de lo que cree

-- ¿Me vas a llevar a otro doctor?

--No, por lo que a mí respecta te vacunaron, no creo en esas cosas

-- ¡Gracias Helen, te quiero mucho!

--Sí, solo porque te cubro, ¿verdad?... --preguntó mirándolo por el retrovisor, sintió un hoyo en el estomago al verlo sonreír así, era tan parecido a James, solo esos ojos… si hubiera tratado más a Lily quizá habría trabado una buena amistad, los ojos de Harry demostraban toda la felicidad y picardía que invadían al niño. Apartó el pensamiento de la muerte de su amigo y se obligó a sonreírle a Harry --pero no creas que será todo gratis --amplió su sonrisa al ver que Harry le ponía suma atención lo más serio que jamás lo había visto --deberás comprarme un gran regalo para navidad.

--Claro que sí.

En el centro comercial lo más que pasó fue que salieron con demasiadas cajas y bolsas, tantas que el asiento del copiloto y los demás, con excepción del pequeño espacio donde iba Harry, quedaron sepultados además del portaequipajes y las bolsas que Helen había encogido para poner en la parte donde debían ir los pies. Sirius no se enteró pues en cuanto llegaron escondieron todo y el resto de la tarde la pasaron adornando la casa, faltaba poco para navidad, casi nada y esa época le encantaba a Harry.

--Cuando llegue mi papá podemos poner el árbol… ¡ya llegó!, ¡papá ven, pongamos el árbol y los adornos y…!, ¿papi?

--Estoy bien Harry yo… pon el árbol con Helen ¿sí?

--Pero… --serio miró a su padre subir la escalera, corrió hacia Helen en busca de alguna respuesta pero la bruja de alzó de hombros, tampoco sabía nada

--Espera aquí, iré a ver --dijo Helen preocupada, Harry asintió.

Helen fue con Sirius pero la puerta estaba cerrada, ni siquiera la pudo abrir con algún hechizo, llamó pero no le respondieron, incluso intentó volar la puerta pero nada pasó y claro, con un niño como Harry, las puertas debían ser contra explosiones. Pero eso solo logró preocuparla más. No sabía si regresar con Harry pues el niño le haría preguntas y ella no sabría que responder, no sabía que Sirius tuviera algún problema y por la cara que tenía debía ser importante y cualquiera sabría que el único problema que lograría preocupar a Sirius Black a tal grado… debía ser respecto a Harry.

* * *

_**Un aplauso por los hermanos menores sin ellos no podríamos librarnos de varias, sin ellos ¿a quién culparíamos de nuestras trastadas?, ¿a quién obligaríamos a hacer las cosas peligrosas en experimentación?, sin ellos cómo nos divertiríamos los hermanos mayores?? a quienes extorsionariamos, a quienes le pediriamos prestado dinero cuando gastamos todo, sin los hermanos menores los mayores tendrían que hacer los deberes en casa, a quien chantajeariamos, a quien molestaríamos sin obtener venganza por parte del ofendido por amenaza con los padres?? ME VAN A DECIR QUE SOLO YO HICE ESO?? . admítanlo que sus padres no están para leerlo ;D... VIVAN LOS HERMANOS MENORES!!  
**_

sÍ, ALGO ME FUMÉ EN ESTE CAPI XD JAJAJAJAJA

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	12. Días, semanas, meses,,,

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

Sirius no salió de su habitación en todo el día y Harry se la pasó sentado en el sillón con las figurillas para el árbol alrededor suyo. Helen había intentado hacer que el niño pusiera el árbol pero el pequeño se rehusaba. La noche cayó y la cena quedó fría sobre la mesa, Helen había picado su plato para que el niño se animara a comer pero solo había estado sentado sobre sus piernas mirando lejos y Sirius ni siquiera dio señas de vida cuando había ido a avisarle que la cena estaba lista. Se preocupó cuando Harry rechazó la posibilidad de comer postre sin haber cenado. Así que retiró los platos y mientras los lavaba pensaba en lo que ocurría.

--Helen.

Se giró con las manos enjabonadas, se limpió con el delantal y se acuclilló al ver a Harry con la mirada en el piso, eso era extraño y ni ante un regaño hacía eso.

-- ¿Mi papá está enojado conmigo?.

Se enterneció ante la preocupada mirada del niño, dibujó una sonrisa comprensiva y tomándolo en brazos fue hasta el desayunador donde se lo sentó en las piernas. Le tomó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

--No Harry, no está enojado contigo

-- ¿Qué tiene entonces?

--No sé --murmuró dando un gran suspiro, al niño se le escapó un sollozo --pero no llores cariño que tu padre no está molesto

--Cómo sabes que no está molesto si no sabes lo que tiene --reclamó el pequeño preocupado, Helen dibujó una sonrisa comprensiva y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-- ¿Tu papá se enoja contigo? --Harry asintió en su pecho, ella sorprendida le miró la cabeza

--Cuando me porto mal

-- ¿Y se encierra en su habitación tan serio cuando te portas mal? --preguntó entendiendo a lo que Harry se refería

--No, me encierra a mí --dijo levantando la mirada, Helen le sonrió --y no me porté mal Helen y no quiere poner el árbol

--Algo le preocupa a tu papi Harry…

-- ¿Aún queda algo de cena? --ambos miraron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Harry bajó de un brinco y corrió hacia su padre. Sirius lo levantó lentamente y se dejó casi asfixiar por el gran abrazo que le daba Harry. Helen tentada en preguntarle si había estado llorando, decidió servirle algo ahora que lo pedía --no llores hijo, ¿Por qué lloras?

--Yo… yo no… no… no… me… porté… mal

--Claro que no Harry, no te has portado mal y si lo hubieras hecho estarías dormido hace tiempo --Helen lo miró detenidamente, esa sonrisa era falsa, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaba y esa forma de mirar al niño hacía que se le revolviera el estomago. Dejó el plato e intentó bajar a Harry pero el pequeño se aferraba más.

--Harry es hora de dormir, ve a darte un baño y…

-- ¡NO!

--No seas grosero, no grites así --dijo Sirius, el niño lo miró extrañado, ese regaño había sido muy diferente

--Pero no hemos puesto el árbol --murmuró jugando con su playera

--Ve a bañarte y ya que cene ponemos el árbol, ¿te parece?

-- ¡SÍ! --gritó Harry contento, corrió con su padre, le abrazo la pierna y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Sirius se dejó caer en una silla con un gran suspiro, Helen lo miró preocupada mientras intentaba concentrarse en presionar el botón correcto en el horno de microondas.

--Quizá si das un par de pasos a la derecha encuentres el microondas --sonrió Sirius observándola, ella no le sonrió y se acercó lentamente --tengo hambre Helen

--No es cierto --dijo apartando una silla para sentarse -- tienes algo y si lo hablaras te sentirías mejor

--No intentes terapiarme con tu psicología barata! --se puso de pie violentamente logrando que la silla saliera volando y que Helen se molestara

--No intento terapiarte como dices!, y no es psicología barata, solo me preocupas idiota!

--Lo siento Helen --respiró hondo y se acercó a ella, sin darse cuenta la abrazó y hundió la cara entre su cabello.

--Sirius, dime lo que pasa por favor…

-- ¡Ya me bañé!.

Se separaron con el grito de Harry, Sirius se limpió el rostro con un rápido movimiento y se acercó al niño ante la atenta mirada de Helen.

--Mentiroso, solo te pusiste pijama y te echaste agua en la cara --murmuró Sirius acuclillado frente a Harry, él le sonrió pícaramente --vamos a poner el árbol --con tristeza lo miró correr a la estancia, intentó sonreírle a Helen y siguió a su hijo.

Helen volvió a sentarse, se recargó en la mesa con la vista fija en la puerta. No sabía lo que pasaba y Sirius no cooperaba, presentía que era algo muy difícil para él y eso la preocupaba. Para que algo pusiera de esa forma a ese hombre debía ser… pero ya no quería pensar en eso, debía encontrar una solución. Las carcajadas que escuchaba no la convencían ni siquiera un poco. Pensando en toda clase de hipótesis fue a la estancia cuando Harry la llamaba. Al llegar olvidó momentáneamente lo que pasaba al ver al niño envuelto en las luces y algunas tiras brillantes.

-- ¡No te rías y sálvame, mi papá no quiere! --gritó Harry al verla, Sirius reía mientras colgaba algunas esferas

--No quieres a tu hijo Sirius --bromeó Helen acercándose a Harry, pero el rostro de Sirius la congeló a medio camino

-- ¡Claro que quiero a mi hijo! --Harry lo miró asustado, nunca había gritado en esa forma, a como pudo corrió hasta Helen buscando protección. Sirius cerró los ojos y se giró hacia el árbol --yo… yo… no quería gritar, terminemos de poner el árbol para que te vayas a dormir enano que ya es tarde y mañana debes levantarte temprano para terminar de adornar la casa.

Harry asintió y volvió a intentar salir de donde se había metido pero Helen se quedó donde estaba sin poder dejar de ver a Sirius. Estaba preocupada y quizá lo único que lograría sería que Sirius se molestara pero era mejor a estar así, por lo menos enojado empezaría a gritar lo que le pasaba.

Quince minutos después se paseaba de una punta a otra de la estancia. No entendía el afán de adornar todo como muggle cuando con un simple movimiento de varita todo quedaba listo y menos lo entendería si en lo que pensaba era en saber lo que tenía Sirius.

--Se durmió --le parecía que tenía una eternidad sentada en el sofá acomodando las cajas donde habían estado los adornos navideños, pero solo tenía cinco minutos, levantó la mirada al escuchar a Sirius. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago al verlo contemplar a Harry como si fuera lo mejor en el mundo y quizá para él, sí era lo mejor y por eso estaba tan preocupado. --lo llevaré a su cama, intentaré limpiarlo un poco y regreso para hablar --se sorprendió al escucharlo, asintió sin creerlo.

Sirius tomó entre sus brazos al niño, desenredó algunos listones del pie del pequeño, quitó la guía de luces de alrededor de Harry, tiró las esferas que se habían prendido del cabello del niño y acariciándole el rostro lleno de brillos verdes, rojos y dorados, lo llevó a la habitación. Helen movió la varita limpiando todo y fue a preparar un poco de té, tenía el presentimiento de que lo necesitarían.

El té ya estaba listo pero ella no, sabía que debía usar su lado profesional pero esta vez estaba demasiado mezclado con el personal. Miró a Sirius acercarse, ese hombre del que empezaba a enamorarse con locura. Había pensado que jamás podría olvidar a su primer novio, su primer y único amor, ese amor de adolescencia por el que habría dado todo. De hecho lo hizo, dio todo, incluso desafió a su familia por él, le decían que lo suyo no podía ser y ella se había impuesto pero qué hacía él… cómo le pagaba, les daba la razón, le decía que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, que encontraría a alguien que pudiera hacerla feliz. Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños habría pensado que ese alguien sería Sirius Black, que él lograría sacar a ese primer amor de su cabeza… sonrió, eso era algo raro.

--Helen --murmuró Sirius sentándose junto a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y siguió hablando --no sé por donde empezar, son dos cosas --se separó y la miró a los ojos

-- ¿Qué te parece si comienzas por el principio? --le preguntó intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no lo logró. Sirius se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados y empezó a pasearse frente a ella.

--Helen… hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y… me dijo… pues unos mortífagos escaparon y van tras Harry, cree que es más seguro que el niño regrese con sus tíos

-- ¡No puede hacer eso!, ¡es tu hijo él no tiene ningún derecho!

--Dice que es por el bien de...

-- ¡Bien, madres!, lo que quiere es hacer su voluntad, ¡seguro inventó todo para poder controlarte!

--Helen tranquilízate por favor

--Sirius te juro que si permites que se lleve a Harry te arrepentirás por siempre y no por tu conciencia o porque Harry te odie o no te quiera como a un padre… ¡yo haré que te arrepientas! --agregó con un peligroso tono, Sirius la miró fijamente, un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en su demacrado rostro --más te vale que investigues eso y si es cierto, será mejor que no permitas que Harry salga de tu cuidado

-- ¿Sabes Helen? --la mujer lo miró --eres una psicóloga extraña

--Claro que lo soy, si fuera normal no estaría contigo --Sirius iba a agregar algo pero después de pensarlo algunos segundos cerró la boca, ella sonreía como a él le encantaba verla, se miraba tan radiante que no quería arruinar su felicidad y no lo haría, le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla e intentó ir a la cocina pero Helen lo detuvo de la camisa, lo miró con ojos entrecerrados por un par de segundos y luego habló: --si me hubieras besado en los labios habría dejado que te fueras, pero… ¿la mejilla?, ¿Qué pasa conmigo Sirius?, ¿cuál es la segunda noticia?... sí, encontré la forma de descifrarte completamente, ya no hay ningún secreto tuyo que yo no conozca… --agregó ante la mirada del mago

--Eso no es verdad --refutó el animago cruzado de brazos

--Sí

--No… a que no sabías que yo le dije a James que…

-- ¿…arruinara mi primer cita tirando tinta sobre mi vestido?

--...o… o… que… que la poción…

-- ¿...de la verdad explotaría si le agregaban colmillo de dragón y así no iría a mi segunda cita?

--...que en primer año yo…

--...saliste con todas las niñas de grifindor y que solo Lily te rechazó

--...mi primer beso fue cuando tenía…

--...cinco años, en un parque, con una rubia que llevaba vestido azul y tú un pantalón negro y una camisa roja sentados en una banca debajo de un…

--...mi primer beso francés

--A los 13 con Anne de Ravenclaw cerca del lago un 15 de octubre, no tenías la corbata del uniforme, metiste la mano en…

-- ¿…mi primera vez? --preguntó seguro de que esa no la respondería, Helen dibujó una media sonrisa

--Tenías 16, con Danielle de séptimo de Hufflepuf, tu cumpleaños en…

-- ¡Das miedo! --gritó sorprendido, Helen dejó escapar una risita

--Ahora dime lo que pasa

--Debiste haberlo olvidado con esa tenebrosa muestra de clarividencia

--No tengo poderes clarividentes, solo tuve buenos contactos --sonrió dejándose caer en el sofá

--Esos traidores --masculló Sirius regresando al frente de Helen. Respiró hondo y sacó un sobre de su pantalón --por favor tómalo con calma y… lo mejor será que te desahogues

--Sirius me asustas --tomó el sobre y lo abrió, mientras sacaba el papel miraba los gestos de Sirius y menos le agradaba. Respiró hondo y leyó lentamente. Sirius observaba con atención. Se acercó a ella al mirarla ponerse de pie. --no es verdad, es un error… no --tiró la hoja y lo miró, gruesas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro, las secaba para poder ver en los ojos de Sirius que no había error alguno. Cayó de rodillas, manoteó cuando Sirius intentaba abrazarla. Recargada sobre sus pies lloró y golpeó el piso, no podía ser verdad. Sentía que el corazón se le partía y no podía dejar de llorar, no podía pensar. Desesperada buscaba la razón en sus estudios, quería no sentir eso, quería verse fría como siempre lo había sido. Ya no quería sentir más. Tampoco respirar, todo debía desaparecer. Ella no podía ser estéril, su embarazo no podía ser solo un error, no podían regresarle a su bebé con un _"lamentamos los problemas que nuestro error pudo causarle"._ Dónde quedaban los planes que ella y Sirius habían hecho. Se puso de pie de un brinco, Sirius tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos. Ella gritó que era un error y de un puñetazo le partió el labio. Algo descolocado Sirius pudo esquivar el otro golpe y la abrazó. Intentaba zafarse y seguir golpeándolo, esa era una broma cruel. No recordó a Harry que dormía en el piso superior y siguió gritando con furia, con una rabia que no podía sacar. Sirius le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien, que se tranquilizara, que despertaría a Harry pero ella no escuchaba o no quería escuchar. Solo pensaba en lo que sentía, en que su corazón se desmoronaba, en que nuevamente perdería todo. Sabía lo ilusionado que Sirius había estado con la noticia y ahora que sabía que no podría tener hijos la dejaría, volvería a ser la niñera. Ahora tendría que sacar de su cabeza a dos amores. No podía cumplirse lo que su madre había dicho, no por intentar ser feliz sería infeliz el resto de su vida. Ella no había deshonrado a su familia.

-- ¡Papi hay policías aquí!.

Escuchó lejana la voz de Harry. Sirius la miró unos segundos antes de sentarla en un sofá y correr al recibidor.

--Harry deberías estar durmiendo… ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

-- ¿Por qué lloras Helen? --buscó la vocecita, apretó la mandíbula al ver que el niño ya no estaba ahí

--Oigan, no llegaron en un buen momento

--Lo sabemos señor, sus vecinos nos llamaron porque escuchan gritos, dicen que le pega a su mujer…

--Vecinos metiches --masculló Sirius mirando la cortina corrida de la casa de enfrente --oiga, sin ofender pero no les incumbe lo que pasa en mi casa, mi novia está en una crisis, se acaba de enterar de algo grave e intento que no haga una tontería mientras evito que mi hijo no se altere al enterarse de que…

-- ¿No voy a tener un hermanito? --con los ojos cerrados bajó la mirada, Harry lloraba con un mohín triste, abrió los ojos solo para sentir que se moría al ver al niño en ese estado, le quitó la hoja que llevaba en una mano y la arrugó --ahí dice que Helen… no… va… a… tener a mi… hermanito… ¿es verdad?

--Tienes cinco años, no deberías saber leer --murmuró agarrándolo en brazos --oficiales, tengo demasiado en que ocuparme si me permiten

--Compréndanos, es nuestro trabajo, ¿podemos echar un vistazo dentro?

--Comprendo que sea su trabajo, pero compréndanme a mí, nada me garantiza que en verdad sean policías, sus placas y uniformes podrían ser falsas e intentar robarme, si me traen una orden firmada por un juez los dejaré entrar… es mi trabajo cuidar de mi familia, disculpen --ante la atónita cara de los policías cerró la puerta y regresó a la estancia --Helen…

--No… quería decírselo… pero… la hoja… --balbuceó encogida en un rincón. Sirius se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Harry también la abrazó

-- ¿Por mi culpa no va a venir mi hermanito?

--No Harry, no es tu culpa --se apresuró a responder Helen

--Yo no quería que viniera pero ahora sí quiero

--Lo sé hijo, pero fue un error del médico

--Después va a venir, ¿verdad? Papá

--Sí Harry, después --Helen lloró con más dolor, se despedazaba por completo

--Helen, si quieres… yo puedo ser tu hijo, ya no llores por favor --Helen lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello intentando consolarla. Sirius sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabía que eso no sería fácil de asimilar, pero como una familia lo harían.

Los días pasaban, los meses también y finalmente los años. Sirius había tenido razón cuando había pensado que el tema de la esterilidad de Helen sería difícil, en verdad que lo había sido. Lo que había batallado para llevarla a terapia, ella era psicóloga, sabía lo que harían ahí, no había porque gastar dinero. Pero aún así había aceptado pues se destruía sin darse cuenta, no entendía que un hombre como Sirius Black la amara… sabía que para alguien como él amar era una palabra prohibida. Pero aún más prohibida la palabra "matrimonio" y si era sincera, no quería atar a ningún hombre a ella, además, sentía que su relación era más estable que la de cualquier matrimonio, lo de ellos era algo más que esa sencilla palabra a la que para su diversión, Sirius le tenía fobia.

La puerta casi salía de sus goznes o por lo menos a ella le parecía, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y ahora que la casa estaba en silencio había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero solo en el sofá, ¿Por qué?, porque lo que todos decían era verdad… cuando tienes hijos, no vuelves a dormir jamás y ella vaya que tenía ¡y en que forma!, con ese tipo de sangre corriendo por sus venas, era afortunada de que el pueblo siguiera existiendo.

-- ¡YA VOY! --gritó Helen sentada en el piso, por fortuna había apartado la mesita de centro que si no, se habría dado un buen golpe. Resoplando molesta abrió la puerta. Miró al niño que miraba sus pies como si fueran lo mejor en el mundo, y después a los oficiales que lo escoltaban… respiró hondo, solo unos meses más y la mayor parte del tiempo sería problema de Hogwarts… solo 15 meses y podría descansar un poco… le tocó el hombro indicándole que entrara… miró a los policías esperando la razón de esa ocasión, a nadie podía engañar, aunque Harry fuera en poco más de un año a Hogwarts, no descansaría, ahí tendría más libertad y lo más seguro era que fuera mínimo una vez por semana, siendo hijo de quien era y criado por alguien igual…

Harry fue directo a la estancia, se sentó sobre sus pies en uno de los sillones y empezó a maquinar un buen pretexto con la vista clavada en el piso.

Diez minutos después levantó la mirada, la puerta se había cerrado y vaya que estaba en problemas. En cuanto Helen entró, él brincó por el respaldo del sillón y se resguardó detrás. La mirada de la mujer era para temer, con un solo movimiento de cabeza le ordenó volviera a sentarse y a él no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

-- ¡Todo tiene una explicación!

-- Debe haberla… Harry está bien que hagas explotar la manguera del vecino, que escondan al gato de la señora Thompson, que hagas una alberca en tu habitación, que por un trozo de papel doscientos santa Claus persigan a tu padre y termine en prisión, que te hayas perdido en el supermercado o hasta que vayan con la señora Morris vestidos con ropa invernal y le hagan creer que es invierno y quitaron la nieve de la entrada para que les de dulces… --el niño miraba fijamente sus pies, cuando Helen lo regañaba no podía verla a los ojos, era extraño pero simplemente no lograba mantenerle la mirada --... ¿pero robar un videojuego?

--Es que… --balbuceó jugando con sus dedos pero sin levantar la mirada

--Tienes el suficiente dinero como para comprar todos los que hay en esa tienda

--Ya sé

-- ¿Ya sabes?, ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?

--Es que… no le vayas a decir a mi papá por favor Helen --había levantado la mirada, pero la volvió a bajar en cuanto sus ojos habían hecho contacto con los de Helen --era una… una…

-- ¿Una qué?

--Una apuesta

-- ¡APUESTA! --se encogió en su lugar con ese grito, Helen respiró hondo y se disculpó por haberle gritado pero su molestia no mermaba

--Dijeron que era un gallina y si tomaba ese videojuego ya no lo sería

--Eso es robar Harry, no quieras adornarlo… ¿y Christ?

--Él dijo que no importaba como le dijeran…

-- ¿Por qué no dijiste lo mismo?, sabes que eso no importa, lo único que importa es lo que tú haces y robar…

--No quería mamá, en verdad que no quería pero es que esos niños…

Helen se quedó helada mirándolo, le había dicho mamá… casi cinco años intentando ganarse lo suficiente la confianza de Harry y él lo usaba como arma para que no le dijera a su padre.

-- ¿Qué dijiste?

-- Que no quería pero esos niños insistieron y no me gustó que me dijeran gallina

--No le diré a tu padre --dijo pensándolo unos segundos, quizá había escuchado mal

-- ¿En serio? --preguntó Harry alegre

--Sí, tú lo harás --la alegría del niño se esfumó en menos de un segundo --ni siquiera esa mirada de perrito regañado logrará algo Harry, dile a tu padre lo que pasó

--Pero me castigará y no va a dejar que vaya a tocar a la fiesta de Gary

--Ve a tu…

-- ¡Por favor Helen! --miró bien al niño que bajaba del sofá de un brinco -- ¡haré lo que quieras, por favor!

--Harry…

-- ¡Te juro que no llegué a robarlo!

--Pero lo intentaste

--Bueno sí pero… cuidaré de Lyra cuando quieras, le cambiaré los pañales… por favor te doy un vale sin fecha de vencimiento --rogó al borde del llanto y dispuesto a arrodillarse

--Tu hermana ya no usa pañales Harry --murmuró Helen con ojos entrecerrados

--Se los pongo si quieres, no importa

-- ¿Sin fecha de vencimiento? --el niño se apresuró a asentir --mañana volverás a las diez de la noche

--La fiesta termina a las 12, mi papá me dio permiso

--Tómalo o déjalo… --sonrió satisfecha. Fue al recibidor y miró por la ventana de la puerta --tu padre acaba de llegar, tienes un minuto o quizá menos para decidir

-- ¡Bien, bien, acepto!

--Un placer hacer negocios contigo Harry, ahora ve y haz ese vale, quiero que tenga tu firma --ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras iba a la cocina, el niño la siguió con la vista aún mientras subía los escalones.

-- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? --una pequeña de tres años dio un brinco en el rincón de la habitación, Harry miraba con los ojos como platos a la niña de negro y rizado cabello sentada con unas tijeras en una mano y su guitarra en la otra que por cierto no tenía una sola cuerda

--Estaban muy sucias y las quité padda limpiadlas

--Te… mato… --murmuró Harry mirándola incrédulo --pequeño demonio.

La niña tiró las tijeras y la guitarra. Corrió hacia la cama mientras Harry iba al rincón, brincó en el colchón y cayó de un brinco en la alfombra. Para cuando Harry giraba, la niña ya salía del cuarto. La siguió gritándole que se detuviera pero la niña era veloz. Sonrió al ver que llegaba a la escalera, se detendría y ahí podría… frenó en seco al ver que sacaba, no supo de dónde, una enorme… no sabía lo que era. Se acercó lentamente cuando la niña se subía en eso y se echaba al vacío. Intentó gritar pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo diferente a tener la boca abierta.

Sirius que dejaba el maletín sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, e iba a la cocina, se detuvo escuchando un ruido para él muy conocido, tragó saliva y miró hacia la escalera. Una mancha negra bajaba a gran velocidad. Lo único que se le ocurrió y eso porque tenía bastante experiencia con eso, fue poner un enorme colchón. Miró a Lyra aterrizar en el colchón e ir rebotando hasta que la velocidad se acabara. Después corrió hacia ella y la revisó.

--Eso… fue… ¡wow! --exclamó Harry llegando sorprendido

--Pudiste detenerla --le dijo Sirius mirándolo serio

--Pero no…

--Es más, debiste detenerla Harry, eres mayor, pudo haberse matado

--Le grité para que se detuviera, ella corría, huía de mí… papá cortó las cuerdas de mi guitarra

--No es veddad

-- Papá…

--Tienes más cuerdas Harry, ponle nuevas

--Pero…

--Anda… tiene tres años hijo

--Sí y a mí me castigabas a esa edad

Sirius lo miró sonriente, le revolvió el cabello y fue a la cocina con su hija en brazos

--No recuerdas cuando tenías 3 años --agregó antes de entrar.

Harry dio una patada al piso, muy molesto. Se empezaba a cansar de que la consintieran tanto. No tenía otro remedio que poner nuevas cuerdas, dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación. Pulió y limpió las manchas de crayón y chocolate de su guitarra para que estuviera perfecta para mañana en la noche en la que podría tocar un poco en la fiesta de uno de sus amigos y bajó a comer. Después del postre llamó por teléfono a Christ para saber si iría pero dejó la importante conversación de lado al escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de su habitación, con la llamada en espera y el teléfono en una mano intentó ir a su habitación pero se quedó en la puerta al recibidor. En el último escalón estaba Lyra… montada… en su guitarra. Se congeló, sus piernas no respondieron y solo atinó a gritarle a su padre. Cuando Sirius llegaba, la niña bajaba en estrepitosa carrera. Harry no podía creerlo. El colchón volvió a aparecer y Lyra botaba con todo y guitarra hasta que la velocidad terminaba. Harry se acercó con lentitud después de que su padre revisara exhaustivamente a la niña, la regañara superficialmente y solo la mandara al rincón por haber puesto en riesgo su vida… ¿y su guitarra?... ¿Qué había con ella?, estaba totalmente deshecha, no se arreglaría ni con el más complicado de los hechizos. Dejó caer el montón de madera al encontrar lo que había sido la parte posterior… no era la guitarra que acababa de limpiar…

--Te compraré otra Harry, vamos… --dijo Sirius con cautela al ver la seriedad del niño

--Era la única en su clase papá --murmuró Harry con la vista clavada en el trozo de madera, lentamente --al menos que… puedas revivir a los Beatles y hacer que firmen una guitarra… sí, vamos por otra --ironizó furioso. Sirius lo notó e intentó componerla

--Pues Paul McCartney y Ringo Starr siguen con vida y podríamos…

Harry tiró a los pies de Sirius el trozo de madera que ponía Jhon Lennon, respiró hondo y fue a las escaleras.

--Harry no exageres… solo era una guitarra. --Sirius decía eso cuando Helen salía de la cocina, paró sabiendo que Sirius terminaba de desenterrar el carácter de Harry.

El chico se detuvo y lentamente giró la cabeza.

--Una guitarra… solo una guitarra firmada por uno de los mejores grupos del mundo, una guitarra que me costó ahorrar por dos años y que Helen terminara dándome el dinero que faltaba para mi cumpleaños. Sí papá solo una maldita guitarra

--No me hables con ese tono y no uses esas palabras Harry

-- ¿Me corriges?, ¿Por qué solo a mí?, ¿Por qué a Lyra no? --Helen deseaba que Sirius no abriera la boca, que solo lo mandara a su habitación pero ese hombre no aprendía.

--Porque Lyra no está haciendo nada, no está siendo grosera

-- ¡Y AUNQUE LO FUERA NO HARÍAS NADA!

--Harry te lo advierto…

-- ¡NUNCA LA CASTIGAS, NUNCA LE DICES NADA!

-- ¡Suficiente, no irás a esa fiesta mañana!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más, temblaba por el coraje que no dejaba salir. Helen quería quitarse el zapato y darle a Sirius en la cabeza.

-- ¡DESQUITATE CONMIGO, NO ME IMPORTA!

--Harry no quiero darte una tunda --murmuró Sirius como última advertencia y solo logró que Harry terminara de explotar

-- ¡MALDITA LA HORA EN LA QUE LA ESTERILIDAD DE HELEN FUE UN DESGRACIADO ERROR Y MALDITO EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE ESA NIÑA NACIÓ! --el niño lloraba, ya no controlaba lo que salía de su boca y Sirius no podía moverse, estaba helado, ni siquiera pestañeaba --maldito el momento en el que el peligroso embarazo terminó bien… -- siseó con verdadera furia, tenía los ojos apretados y la mandíbula tensa, apretaba con fuerza los dedos logrando en velocidad record que sus nudillos quedaran blancos --desde entonces todo se arruinó --ya no gritaba o reclamaba, sus nudillos habían vuelto a la normalidad y abierto los ojos. Las lágrimas caían una a una sobre sus zapatos, seguidas por las de Helen. Sirius las secaba sin apartar la vista de su hijo --desde entonces pasé a ser un cero a la izquierda. Pensé… --el niño levantó la mirada con lentitud, su expresión de infinita tristeza hizo poderosos estragos en Sirius --...que la atención que le daban era porque estaba pequeña, aparté los pensamientos de que ella era tu verdadera hija y yo no, siempre me dijiste que yo también era tu hijo, que Lyra iba a ser mi hermana, que nos querrías igual, nos tratarías igual… pero… es más fuerte la sangre papá… no quise hacerle caso a mis amigos, siempre confíe en ti… pero no te culpo, solo yo tuve la culpa, total quizá yo no debí llegar a importunarte, quizá debí morir con mis padres…

--No… no digas eso --murmuró Sirius intentando acercarse al niño, pero él retrocedió un paso por paso que daba Sirius.

--No te preocupes… iré pronto al colegio, y si no me llega la carta pues… siempre podré regresar con mis tíos muggles, ¿no?... o… a un orfanato, para que vivan felices… estaré en mi habitación, con permiso.

Sirius no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Estaba congelado, frío, no sentía la sangre correr por sus venas. No miró a Helen que le dedicaba una mirada de "tú tienes la culpa, metiste la pata hasta el fondo". Se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para mirar algo más que la cara de Harry, no escuchaba más que las reclamaciones del niño. Sintió una mano en su pecho y la fuerza que lo obligaba a retroceder y sentarse en el sofá. Después la misma mano ahora en la barbilla le movía la cabeza con cariño.

-- Es un niño, también siente. Estaba muy apegado a ti y con mi embarazo de alto riesgo, todas esas atenciones porque Lyra haya nacido con complicaciones… le afectaron mucho. Si no hacemos algo solo lograremos que odie a su hermana…

--Pero no entiendo esos celos… yo… a él… él hizo muchas cosas cuando tenía tres años… --Sirius hablaba en susurros, Helen tenía que leerle los labios para saber lo que decía -- nunca lo castigué, a Lyra la castigo mucho más porque ya tengo la experiencia que él me dio… la primera vez que le di una nalgada a Harry tenía cinco años y eso porque me dio un puñetazo tirándome de su casa del árbol…

--Habla con él Sirius

--Debo volver a la oficina…

--Sirius

--No hablará Helen, deja que se tranquilice un poco.

Sirius tomó su maletín y desapareció. Se sentía demasiado mal como para comer, mirar a su alrededor o subir a su coche. Helen respiró hondo mirando los escalones, era verdad, Harry no hablaría en ese momento.

--Ya puedes quitarte de ahí cariño --murmuró dejándose caer en el sillón. Lyra se acercó con cautela

--Mami, ¿Haddy se molestó podque dompí su guitada?

--Sí amor, no debiste…

--Ya sé mami, pero es que… no sabía que se iba a domped

--Lyra, si golpeas algo con fuerza, se rompe

--Ahoda vuelvo --la miró subir con dificultad, volvió a respirar hondo y se recostó. Prefería los problemas de travesuras y bromas que esos. No le gustaba ver sufrir a quienes amaba. Unos minutos después la niña regresaba con el vestido levantado y pegado a su pecho como si guardara algo. Al verla, se sentó y esperó a que su hija llegara a ella --mami, si le compo a Haddy ota guitada, ¿me va a queded? --sintió un hoyo enorme en el estomago, en momentos como esos deseaba tener hijos distraídos. Abrazó a la niña y le aseguró que su hermano sí la quería, solo estaba un poco molesto. Pero no le pareció tan mala la idea de que le comprara otra guitarra con lo que supuso eran los ahorro de la niña. Subió a avisarle a Harry que saldría, incluso lo invitó aunque sabía que la rechazaría, le rogó que no saliera de la casa y después de comprobar que la alcancía de Lyra estaba vacía y tomar algo de dinero, salieron rumbo al centro comercial más cercano.

Las dos horas que las mujeres estuvieron fuera, Harry las pasó mirando el techo tirado en su cama. Lloraba en silencio, no se molestaba en secar sus lágrimas.

--Haddy…

--Vete, me van a castigar si se te desacomoda un rizo --murmuró el niño hipando entre palabras

--Ya me voy, solo te doy un degalo, aquí lo voy a dejad --dejó la guitarra mal envuelta en papel verde junto a la cama de Harry, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Harry se sentó de un brinco en la cama, se iba a limpiar la mejilla cuando miró el piso. Levantó la guitarra y le quitó los trozos de papel que tenía pegado. Sacó una guitarra normal, de las más baratas. Rodó los ojos molesto, como si eso fuera suficiente, solo una guitarra… la iba a arrojar contra la pared cuando le llamaron la atención unas rayas, la giró y sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, había una leyenda muy mal escrita, de hecho, lo imaginó porque solo eran garabatos hechos con un plumón negro. Apretó en su mano la guitarra y salió de su cuarto directo al de la pequeña, aunque no esperaba encontrarla ahí. Pero para su sorpresa la niña estaba ahí sentada sobre la cama jugando con unas muñecas.

--Lyra, ¿qué dice aquí? --le preguntó dejando la guitarra frente a la niña

_--Pada Haddy de Lyda con cadiño, no quedía domped tu guitada dayada, peddón --_leyó Lyra señalando cada renglón, después miró a su hermano realmente preocupada --no quedía Haddy, deveditas, no lo voy a haced ota vez, te lo pometo peddo no te vayas y no me dejes de queded, me voy a podtad bien

-- ¿Lo prometes?

--Sí Haddy --se había puesto de pie y lo miraba implorante, en verdad le preocupaba que su hermano ya no la quisiera o que se fuera y la dejara solita. Harry sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, vaya que se sentía bien el abrazarla, la quería en verdad.

-- ¿Por qué está rota tu alcancía?

--Podque necesitaba dinedo pada compad tu guitada --obvió la pequeña mirándolo sonriente --¿ya me quiedes?

--Siempre te he querido Lyra, pero no le digas a mis amigos que dije eso… soy un hombre y debo cuidar mi re… eh… reputación

--Ok… ¿juegas conmigo?... --lo miró con esa mirada que él le había enseñado para conseguir todo --no le diré a tus amigos --agregó con una sonrisa pícara, igual a la de Sirius, igual a la de él.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, Helen salió de la cocina preocupada. Demasiado tiempo sin escuchar ruidos, Lyra no había regresado a decirle si Harry había aceptado la guitarra… solo esperaba que no lo hiciera enojar más. Cuando iba a las escaleras, Sirius llegaba y lo obligó a acompañarla. El hombre se miraba peor de cuando había salido. Le contó lo que la niña había hecho, él se alegró de que lo intentara, pero se preocupó porque hubiera escuchado todo.

--Harry no está en su habitación --murmuró preocupado, temía que hubiera escapado.

--Estará en otra parte o en la casa del árbol, ve a ver, yo buscaré a Lyra --indicó Helen con falsa determinación y seguridad. Rogando porque la niña estuviera en su habitación fue hacia ahí. En la puerta de la habitación, llamó a Sirius lo más tranquila que pudo. Pero no fue lo suficiente pues Sirius llegaba totalmente asustado.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el interior de la habitación. Sintió algo extraño al toparse con la cama y mirar a Harry abrazado a Lyra, la protegía…

--Están dormidos --murmuró Helen sonriente, se acercó a ellos y los arropó. Tomó la guitarra que estaba en el piso y salió --parece que Lyra sabía que los garabatos de la otra guitarra eran importantes, mira --dijo mostrándole la guitarra. Sirius la tomó y la miró sin apartarse un centímetro de la puerta.

-- ¿Qué dirá?

--No sé, pero parece que funcionó, es una gran niña

--Y un gran niño --murmuró Sirius mirando a sus hijos. Esperaba que todo hubiera terminado. Cuando despertara, hablaría con Harry y dejaría en claro cualquier duda que pudiera tener, por lo pronto los dejaría descansar.

* * *

_**Algunos dirán que HArry exageró pero... en ocasiones es verdad y los padres no se dan cuenta de que afectan a los hijos, siempre habrán celos entre hermanos, en especial si los padres no saben ni que onda . pero si los niños son listos ellos solos lo solucionan XD, seh todo tiene sus pros y sus contras... los hermanos por lo general tienen bastantes contras aunque muchos pros jajajajajajajajajaja y eso cuando se saben manejar ;D. saben que hacer!!**_

En otro capi se dice lo que pasó con lo de Dumbledore y el escape de los mortifagos"!!

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	13. Encuentros

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**ATENCIÓN:** Los datos escritos por JK Rowling, fueron ligeramente (quizá mucho muy) mezclados ente sí y alterados, así como fechas, criaturas, razas y acontecimientos diversos, para frustración de los lectores y diversión de la autora, así que, si algún dato no tiene sentido o alguna fecha, o intentan encontrarle pies o cabeza, no pierdan su tiempo porque rara vez lo tendrá y mejor usen ese tiempito para disfrutar el fic XD.._

**Sí, el nombre de la hija de Sirius es por la tradición Black, XD... su nombre completo es Lyra Deneb, Lyra es una constelación y Deneb una de sus estrellas ;D... disfruten el capi, una pequeña sorpresita al final jajajaja.**

* * *

--

-- ¡NOOOO!

--Lyra por favor…

-- ¡Nooo, no es justo, dijiste que no te irías nunca!

--Pero debo… --intentó decir Harry acuclillado junto a su hermanita, la niña tenía poco más de quince minutos batiéndose en el piso y llorando a todo volumen y una vez más, lo interrumpía. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas, sus ojitos se clavaron en los de Harry que con una sonrisa comprensiva intentaba hacerla entender que debía ir al colegio.

-- ¿Ya no me quieres?

--Claro que te quiero Lyra pero debo…

-- ¡NOOOO! --volvía a gritar y a tirarse para poder patalear a gusto

--Ya Lyra, van a creer que te hago algo… y aunque te arroje por la escalera iré a Hogwarts --agregó con una sonrisa al ver que la niña había dejado de llorar, se cubrió la boca con una mano al ver que volvía a llorar --te voy escribir cada semana

-- ¡No quiero que te vayas!

--Pero voy a volver en navidad y te voy a traer regalos muy…

--No quiero regalos --sollozando se sentó y miró fijamente a su hermano. Harry miraba detenidamente esos ojos plata, Helen tenía razón, a excepción del cabello rizado, Lyra era la viva imagen de su padre, de ella no había sacado nada. Aunque una buena pregunta era por qué tenía el cabello rizado. Se arrodilló y la abrazó -- ¿no te vas a ir?

--Lyra --se separó un poco y volvió a verla a los ojos --debo ir a estudiar, cuando tú tengas 11 también vas a ir

--Quiero ir contigo

--No puedes…

--Pero Harry, ya no me quieres, me he portado bien, ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?

--Sí te quiero Lyra y… no te has portado bien --murmuró con ojos entrecerrados, la niña se alzó de hombros y siguió viéndolo --debo ir, no te quiero dejar sola pero…

-- ¡Dile a papá que no quieres ir y te va a dejar aquí! --propuso entusiasmada, se había puesto de pie de un brinco y lo miraba ansiosa, Harry sonrió.

--Lyra, debo ir…

-- ¡Niños nos vamos! --gritó Helen desde el recibidor. Harry se levantó y tomó la mano de la pequeña que lo siguió sin dejar de llorar.

Al llegar abajo, Harry les dijo a ambos lo que pasaba. Sirius levantó a su hija y la abrazó, camino al auto intentó explicarle que su hermano siempre la querría y que debía ir a estudiar. Y camino al zoológico, Helen intentó hacerla entender, pero esa niña era tan cabeza dura como el padre (no se cansaba de repetirlo cada que tenía oportunidad y tampoco se equivocaba).

Por lo menos dentro del parque Lyra dejó de llorar, no que hubiera olvidado que en un par de meses su hermano se iría muy lejos y la dejaría, solo que le encantaba mirar a los monos.

--Papá --murmuró Harry recargado en el barandal de protección, Sirius lo miró entre un bostezo --tenemos dos horas mirando a esos monos rascarse el trasero, los primeros cinco minutos fue gracioso, ya no lo es

--Hijo, a tu hermana le gusta y… podemos ir al serpentario --agregó ante la mirada de Harry --Lyra podemos…

-- ¡No, yo quiero ver a los monitos! --lo interrumpió la niña trepada en el barandal

--Rascándose los traseritosssss --agregó Harry molesto, Helen lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa

--Hija, vamos a ver a los demás animales…

-- ¡NO!

--Lyra te estás ganando un castigo --murmuró Sirius mirándola fijamente

--Quiero ver a los monitos

--Rascá…

--Harry --murmuró Helen, el chico se alzó de hombros y se giró --Sirius tú lleva a Harry y…

--No, vamos a ir los cuatro --dijo serio, Harry volvió a girarse al escuchar el tono de su padre. Lyra lo miró pero insistió en seguir viendo a los monitos --contaré hasta diez para que bajes de ahí…

--A mí me cuentas hasta tres --murmuró Harry

--No empieces --masculló Sirius, Harry sonrió y miró a su hermanita que se aferraba al barandal --Lyra… --la niña negó y volvió a gritar. Sirius cerró los ojos y con mucha paciencia empezó a contar. Helen intentó convencer a la niña pero después de una patada y otro grito, dejó que Sirius siguiera contando. Llegó al diez y Lyra seguía prendida. Sirius se acercó lentamente, le pasó un brazo por el pecho y le pidió que se soltara para ir a ver al resto de animales. Lyra negó, echó hacia atrás medio cuerpo molesta logrando darle a Sirius en la boca y volvió a abrazarse al barandal. Sirius respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, le susurró al oído y después le dio una nalgada logrando que se soltara, la tomó de la mano y con Lyra sollozando con una mirada de orgullo mezclado con arrepentimiento fueron al serpentario.

Al entrar, una boa constrictor les llamó la atención tanto a Lyra como a Harry. La niña había olvidado el incidente de unos minutos atrás y reía mirando la enorme serpiente.

-- ¿Estás sola? --murmuró Harry recargado en la baranda que protegía la jaula de cristal, la serpiente levantó la cabeza y asintió

--Hazlo otra vez --pidió Lyra mirando atentamente al animal, Harry la miró y después a la boa, no entendía a lo que se refería Lyra pero algo le decía que siguiera hablando. Sí, quizá sí estaba loco después de todo.

-- ¿Dónde está tu familia? --Preguntó el niño, la serpiente le señaló un letrero cerca que decía que era criada en cautiverio y que era de Brasil.

-- ¡Quítate! --por reflejo, Harry se apartó al ver una sombra que se le acercaba. Cuando reaccionó miró a su hermanita llorando en el piso y un enorme niño rubio que se le hacía vagamente familiar, donde debía estar Lyra. Ayudó a levantar a su hermanita, mientras intentaba hacer que dejara de llorar, miraba al niño recargado en el cristal golpeándolo. Un tremendo deseo de verlo detrás lo asaltó. Rodó los ojos y volvió la atención a su hermanita. Al verla reír giró la cabeza, también rió al ver al rechoncho rubio golpear asustado el cristal, pero, del otro lado.

--_Graziasss _--miró a la izquierda al escuchar la extraña voz, sorprendido miró reptar a la boa fuera del serpentario.

Abrazó a Lyra y se apartaron de un brinco cuando una mujer gritaba que su bebé estaba atrapado y un enorme hombre buscaba una explicación. Sus pequeños ojos fueron a dar hasta él, dejó de reír al verlo. Lo conocía o por lo menos creía conocerlo, a la mujer también.

--Harry que pas… --Sirius sintió que la boca se le secaba al toparse con Vernon Dursley, miró a la mujer que golpeaba el cristal intentando sacar a su hijo de la jaula, miró a Dudley y después a Harry, pero unos segundos después volvió la vista a Dudley y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada logrando que Vernon se molestara.

--Sirius, una boa escapó y… debí suponerlo --murmuró Helen mirando a sus dos hijos ahí, a Sirius riendo y al niño rubio atrapado. No supo y no quiso enterarse de la razón por la que el enorme hombre retrocedía aterrado al ver de Sirius a Harry. Negó lentamente, tomó a Sirius de la camisa con una mano y con la otra tomó las manos de Lyra y Harry y los sacó de ahí.

Ninguno de los tres pudo dejar de reír, incluso Helen sonreía. Y lo que decía Lyra no los dejaba conservar la poca calma que lograban obtener.

--Es divertido ver serpientes, ¿podemos volver en mi cumple? --los otros tres se detuvieron y miraron a la niña. Sirius asintió y propuso ese día como una tradición de ir al zoológico. Helen respiró hondo y siguió caminando.

--

Una de esas mañanas en las que Lyra estaba de una especial forma irritante. La conversación o más bien, el sermón que tenía Helen para con la niña, se cortó de golpe pues se había quedado viendo con la boca abierta a Sirius que recién entraba y sonriente daba los buenos días.

--Sirius que tienes en… --murmuró Helen olvidando el plato en el piso y el huevo revuelto por toda la mesa, se señaló bajo la nariz aún sin comprender lo que veía.

--Helen, cariño --sonrió Sirius acercándose para saludarla --se llama bigote --se agachó para besarla pero ella lo detuvo con una mano al frente

--Olvidaste rasurarte

--No, se me antoja un cambio de look, me dejaré el bigote y la barba

-- ¿Qué harás qué…? --preguntó estupefacta, en definitiva había escuchado mal o los gritos de Lyra por fin la habían dejado sorda

--Me dejaré el bigote y la barba, no mucho tan solo un poco, ¿verdad que me veo guapo princesa? --tomó a Lyra en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla

--Hace cosquillas papi --rió la niña sobándose la mejilla --siempre te miras guapo

--Sirius por fa… --murmuró Helen a punto de soltar el llanto

-- ¡Wow Papá, te miras bien, yo me dejaré el bigote también!

--Buenos días --siseó Helen seria ante el halago de Harry

--Sí señor S, se mira bien --agregó Christ pasando de largo hacia el patio

-- ¿Señor S? --preguntó Sirius mirando a Helen. La mujer alzó los brazos al cielo y salió de la cocina. --ve a jugar --dejó a la niña en el piso y siguió a Helen.

Lyra había salido al patio e insistía en que la dejaran participar con su proyecto espacial, pero siendo varones y mayores, optaron por darle un "no" ante la primera petición y un "son cosas para mayores" ante la segunda petición, después un "es peligroso que una niña pequeña use materiales tóxicos" con la tercera, misma con la que la niña dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse en "la terraza" que acababan de construir para la casa del árbol. Desde ahí los miró armar el cohete.

-- ¡Lyra, vamos por unas cosas, no toques nada! --gritó Harry mientras junto con Christ corría hacia la casa.

Lyra bajó de la casa del árbol y se acercó lentamente. Se acuclilló frente al cohete y miró alrededor, le llamó la atención un pequeño recipiente que decía combustible. Tomó unos frasquitos en los que la etiqueta tenía una calavera cruzada por huesos, ella sabía que significaba peligroso pero aún así los abrió, la pólvora y el sulfato de no sabía que, junto con el carbón activado, kerosina y ácido sulfúrico, no podían ser tan peligrosos. Tiró el líquido del frasco de combustible y mezcló polvos, bolitas y líquidos. Con cuidado dejó todo como estaba y corrió a la casa del árbol. Para cuando los dos niños regresaron, Lyra seguía molesta aunque con un brillo especial en los ojos, que por la distancia, Harry no pudo notar.

Revisaron el instructivo y un mapa que tenían, hicieron cientos de cálculos, señalaban el cielo comparándolo con una brújula y lo que Lyra esperaba, por fin tomaban el control remoto… para dejarlo en la sombra de ese arbusto junto a ellos. La pequeña golpeó el piso de madera ante la lentitud de esos dos y estuvo a punto de gritarles cuando los niños volvían a la casa e insistían con que no tocara nada y mucho menos el control remoto. En cuanto ellos entraron, Lyra bajó del árbol y corrió hacia el arbusto, se sentó y presionó el botón rojo. Los dos niños salieron de la cocina mirando ansiosos como el pequeño tubo blanco se balanceaba y arrojaba humo demasiado negro. Lyra se alejó al verlo escupir una llama. Después hubo una pequeña explosión y el cohete se elevó.

-- ¡Genial, funciona! --exclamó Harry entusiasmado --ay no --murmuró pocos segundos después, el cohete describía un zig-zag bastante extraño, nada parecido al arco que debía. Arrojaba más humo, esta vez blanco e iba directo a… --mi casa del árbol… va a mi casa del árbol…

Respiró tranquilo al ver que solo caía en la terraza. Tres segundos después arrojó a Lyra al suelo junto con él. Helen y Sirius salían asustados ante tremenda explosión. Helen metió a los niños mientras Sirius corría con su varita en alto, el árbol se incendiaba.

-- ¡Mamá, Lyra le hizo algo al cohete! --dijo Harry cuando Helen cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

--Harry, hicieron mal los cálculos, además, les dije que no jugaran con esas cosas y que si lo iban a armar usaran lo que venía en el paquete porque era menos peligroso… ¿están bien --dijo revisando a los tres que asintieron rápidamente

--Pues tengo pruebas --la interrumpió Harry sacando de su pantalón una pequeña cámara

--En eso gastaste la mesada de tres meses que te adelanté --murmuró tomando la cámara, respiró hondo y miró el video. Su entrecejo se fruncía con una terrible rapidez, Lyra lo notó y con una habilidad asombrosa se escabulló.

--Quiero una explicación ahora --exigió Sirius regresando algo tiznado. Helen le dio la cámara y fue en busca de su hija.

Unas horas después, los niños reían sentados en la entrada de la casa.

-- ¿No crees que nos pasamos?

--Nadie le dijo que le pusiera todo eso --dijo Harry mirando pensativo al perro en la acera de enfrente --además, no la hubiera dejado si hubiera sabido que quemaría mi casa del árbol… recuerda todo lo que teníamos ahí… ¡todo se quemó!

--Por tu culpa --los dos se giraron al escuchar el susurro, Lyra los miraba muy molesta --está en peligro mi fiesta de cumpleaños

--Yo no te obligué Lyra, yo te dije que no tocaras nada y que era peligroso para ti

La niña dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa. Harry volvió a pensar lo que podía hacer con ese perro que ahora se les acercaba. Aunque, la mirada de su hermanita lo puso alerta. Tenía el presentimiento de que esos próximos días serían divertidos.

Harry no se había equivocado cuando había pensado que se divertiría con la furia de su pequeña hermana. Sí era divertido planear algo para que la castigaran mientras evitaba caer en las trampas increíblemente hábiles de una niña de casi 5 años. Sirius algo sospechaba porque cinco segundos después de que Lyra dejara el rincón, tenía que ir a la habitación de Harry para regañarlo y cuando salía de la habitación de Harry, mandaba a Lyra al rincón y sinceramente empezaba a cansarse… ¡se le acababan las ideas para los sermones!, y lo mejor de todo… ¡tenía dos semanas sin besar a su esposa!, la demandaría por… por… por abandono de esposo.

--Helen, te portas como una niña y quieres que esos dos se porten de forma madura

--Tú eres el niño Sirius, todo se arregla quitándote ese asqueroso bigote… ¡buenas noches! --se cubrió con el edredón y le dio la espalda

--Pues duré 5 años sin besar a una mujer cuando criaba a Harry, puedo esperar --dijo Sirius de forma infantil.

No tardó mucho en dormirse y Helen con el coraje que no la dejaba ni respirar tranquila, como cada noche, se sentó en la cama y lo miró roncar. Era verdad que se miraba guapo de cualquier forma pero… pero no le gustaban los hombres con bigote y él lo sabía. Le daba no sabía que besar a alguien con tanto pelo en la cara, se le metía en la boca y la lengua y… no, ese bigote debía irse. Miró su varita, podía agitarla y el bigote y la barba desaparecerían en un segundo… pero no podía porque sabría que había sido ella, entonces se molestaría, le impondría la ley del hielo y ya extrañaba besarlo. Una sonrisa peligrosa cruzó su rostro, tomó su bata y salió de la habitación.

--Deberías estar durmiendo desde hace tres horas --murmuró entrando en la cocina, sonrió al ver a Harry sentado a la mesa dar un brinco y arrojar un sábana sobre la mesa. Se acercó lentamente analizando la situación -- ¿quieres ganarte tres mesadas extra? --Harry se giró rápidamente y le puso atención.

A las cinco de la mañana, la puerta de la habitación principal se abrió lentamente, una sombra se deslizó entre la penumbra.

Lyra había despertado temprano, no podía dejar que su hermano se fuera y la dejara solita. Debía hacer algo para evitarlo, quizá si hacía algo lo suficientemente malo y lo culpaba, su padre le prohibiría ir, ¿pero qué?. Respiró hondo y bajó las escaleras, nadie estaba despierto, ni siquiera su madre, miró por la ventana, el sol terminaba de salir… sonrió repentinamente inspirada y regresó a su habitación.

A las nueve, Helen terminaba de servir el desayuno, les sonrió a sus dos hijos cuando estos se sentaban a la mesa, apartó de su pensamiento la mirada que tenía Lyra, debía pensar en un pretexto para cuando Sirius… la jarra de jugo se le resbaló cuando se giraba para regresar el saludo de su esposo que adormilado entraba. Lyra soltó una carcajada y Harry se encogió en su lugar cuando Helen lo miraba. La mujer hizo gestos pidiendo una explicación, el niño le sonrió incomodo.

-- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? --preguntó Sirius mirando sonriente a su pequeña hija que no dejaba de reír

--Tu bigote papi… está…

-- ¿Qué tiene mi bigote?, ¿tienes un espejo Helen?

Helen metió dentro de su pantalón los tres espejos que tenía en un cajón y le aseguró que no los encontraba. Cuando el animago corría al baño, ella, con una mirada le exigió a Harry que se acercara, él le sonrió.

--Ven --insistió seria, Harry volvió a negar. Lyra se concentraba más en terminar de desayunar para evitar que su hermano la dejara sola que en mirar a su alrededor. Helen casi corrió hasta Harry y le susurró al oído: -- ¿Por qué tiene ese bigote como… pues…?

-- ¿Cómo cantinflas? --preguntó Harry con una sonrisa inocente

-- ¿Quién?

--Un… que ví… en… nadie --balbuceó el chico tragando saliva, el ambiente empezaba a calentarse. Helen giró la cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar el grito que daba Sirius, aún más seria volvió a ver a Harry un par de minutos después.

-- ¿Y solo una ceja por…?

--El despertador sonó y… un desliz --susurró alejándose lo más que podía de ella, contando con que la tenía pegada a él.

-- ¡Muy bien!, ¿Quién fue? --rugió Sirius parado en la puerta

--Harry --dijo Lyra saliendo tranquilamente. Sirius miró rápidamente al chico que se apresuró a negar.

--Ve a tu habitación --siseó Sirius acercándose

--No he desayunado --alegó el niño rogando porque su padre no creyera lo que Lyra había dicho. Sirius se acercó a la mesa, agarró el plato con huevo, puso un pan, tomó un vaso con jugo y se los dio. Con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó que se retirara --papá yo no fui, te juro que no…

--Sube… ahora…

Harry salió de la cocina maquinando un plan para que castigaran a Lyra, eso no había sido jugar limpio.

--Eso fue infantil Helen --dijo Sirius girándose. Ella lo miró sorprendida

--Sirius…

--No ganarás --la interrumpió él moviendo su varita alrededor de su rostro. Cuando tenía de nuevo la ceja y su bigote completo, salió de la cocina. La mujer dio una patada al piso, quería besarlo de nuevo, prácticamente lo ansiaba pero él no ayudaba mucho y ahora para colmo de todo, estaría molesto con ella.

-- ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! --el grito de Lyra los hizo a los dos dar un brinco, Helen había salido casi volando de la cocina hacia las escaleras, Sirius la seguía muy de cerca.

Al llegar al piso superior se toparon con Lyra en el piso llorando desconsoladamente y a Harry de pie frente a ella.

-- ¡Harry me golpeó! --gimoteó Lyra, Harry los miró asustado

-- ¿Le pegaste a tu hermana? --preguntó Sirius en un siseo, el niño negó rápidamente.

Helen levantó a la pequeña mientras Sirius jalaba de un brazo a Harry, ante la pequeña y malvada sonrisa que dibujaba Lyra mientras era abrazada por su madre. Sirius regañó a Harry como no lo había hecho antes, que si no debía golpear a una niña, que si era menor que él, que si le había quitado una ceja y mutilado el bigote, que si estaba criando a un caballero no a un salvaje que golpeara mujeres, que si le había quitado una ceja y mutilado el bigote, que estaba castigado una semana y que esa noche no vería el concierto en televisión, Harry se mordió la lengua para no empeorarlo todo y aceptó el castigo, ya encontraría la forma para regresársela a su hermanita, ese verano se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Esa misma tarde, Harry leía una revista recostado en el sofá cuando Lyra apareció con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. La ignoró y continuó con su revista. La niña tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor subiéndole todo el volumen. Antes de que Helen apareciera, le arrojó el control a Harry que atónito la miraba y se echó un clavado detrás del otro sillón.

--Creí que tu padre te había castigado, ¿Por qué miras el concierto?

-- ¡Leía mi revista! --exclamó Harry incrédulo. Helen enarcó una ceja mientras le arrebataba el control remoto y apagaba el aparato. Molesta le ordenó que subiera. Harry estaba a punto de explotar. Obedecería pero eso no quedaría ahí, ¿Quién iba a decir que trataba con una enana de 4 años… bueno, casi 5?. Respiró hondo varias veces hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar azotando la puerta.

-- ¡Harry! --dio un brinco en su cama ante el grito de Helen --te estás portando demasiado mal Harry --el chico la miraba con la boca abierta, debía admitir que no había sido amable azotar así la puerta pero esa niña lo exasperaba, no entendía lo que ganaba con que a él lo castigaran tanto. Pasara lo que pasara él iría a Hog… ¡eso era, todo porque se iría a Hogwarts!

--Mamá, yo no le he pegado a Lyra y no estaba viendo el concierto, ella me inculpa para que no me dejen ir a Hogwarts, no quiere que me vaya --dijo mirándola implorante

--Tiene 4 años Harry

--Por favor, créeme.

Helen se acercó y le dio un beso para después salir. Debía pensar en algo, debía remediar todo eso o terminaría enclaustrado en su habitación por lo que le restaba de vacaciones.

Media hora después de que hubiera escuchado el auto de su padre estacionarse en el garaje. El grito de Sirius lo hizo caer de la cama donde practicaba acrobacias mientras pensaba en que hacer. Ni siquiera recordó que estaba en ropa interior y salió corriendo, para cuando llegaba al baño del cuarto de sus padres, todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a ese pequeño demonio, tragó saliva y se acercó.

--Mi túnica nueva, la que usaría en nuestro aniversario --dijo Sirius peligrosamente serio mirando a Harry, mientras extendía lo que había sido una elegante túnica y que ahora solo era un trozo de tela quemada --lo saqué del inodoro, alguien intentó deshacerse de las pruebas pero no pensó que podría atascarse cuando jalara la palanca…

--Yo no fui papá, estaba en mi habitación

--Yo lo miré papi y también miró el concierto que le dijiste que no viera --se apresuró a decir Lyra, sus ojos brillaban triunfantes. Harry no pudo evitarlo y por instinto le dio un zape. Cuando su mano iba directo a la cabeza de la niña se arrepintió pero no pudo evitarlo. La mirada de Sirius podía matar a alguien. Lyra lloraba dramáticamente.

-- ¡Lo siento!, ¡es mentira papá, ese golpe ni siquiera le dolió! --retrocedió rápidamente cuando su padre se le acercaba -- ¡es chantaje! --gritó cuando lo tomaba del brazo, ahora sí estaba muerto y lo peor de todo, él no había hecho nada.

--Sirius --murmuró Helen tranquila, el hombre se giró hacia ella sin soltar a Harry. Helen miró discretamente a Lyra. Dejó a su hijo y fue con la niña, puso una rodilla en el piso y tomó con delicadeza las manitas de Lyra y las giró.

-- ¿Jugabas con cenizas? --Harry se acercó de inmediato al escuchar ese tono de su padre y miró las manos de Lyra con rastros de tizne. Los plateados ojos de la niña se abrieron al máximo, intentó ocultar sus manos pero su padre no se lo permitió --vuelve a tu habitación Harry --le pidió Sirius mirando serio a su hija que intentaba zafarse, el chico sonrió y obedeció, por fin algo de justicia, aunque claro que eso no se quedaría ahí, ni por parte de Lyra, ni por parte de él.

Un par de días después. Helen acomodaba la ropa del chico mientras él seguía leyendo la misma revista.

--Mamá

--Dime --contestó ella concentrada en doblar perfectamente la ropa interior.

--En quince minutos pasan la repetición del concierto… --balbuceaba torpemente, Helen se giró y con una sonrisa maternal lo miró

--Estás castigado, no debiste golpear a tu hermana

--No lo hice mamá, quería ir al baño y ella se me interpuso, no la empujé fuerte, solo quería ir al baño… lo siento…

--Bien, ve a ver tu concierto, anda --Harry le dio un beso antes de salir de la habitación, ella siguió doblando calcetines.

Ya había preparado todo, tenía frituras, refrescos, dulces, galletas y más botanas repartidas en la mesita de centro, el concierto estaba por comenzar cuando Lyra cruzada de brazos se interponía entre el televisor y Harry. Se iba a levantar y quitarla de ahí pero la niña se le adelantaba a gritar…

-- ¡MAMÁ, HARRY ME GOLPEÓ!

-- ¡No Lyra! --se puso de pie de un brinco, él solo quería ver el concierto, ¿era acaso mucho pedir? --me van a casti…

--No es verdad --dijo Helen con las manos en la cadera. Esa pose en ella era peligrosa por lo que Harry volvió a sentarse. Lyra la miró boquiabierta --sube ahora mismo jovencita, a tu habitación, estás castigada

--Pero…

-- ¡Sin peros Lyra, sube ahora mismo!--ordenó haciendo énfasis con una mano. La niña empezó a hacer pucheros amenazando con llorar, sabía perfectamente el problemón en el que se había metido. --Lyra Deneb, contaré hasta tres y si no subes… --no empezaba a contar cuando la niña corría hacia las escaleras. Le sonrió a Harry y siguió a su hija.

Esa fue la primera vez que Lyra estuvo castigada por dos semanas, medio día en el rincón alternado por descansos de media hora en la que intentaba mal escribir la clásica frase de "mentir es malo, no lo haré más" y medio día en su habitación sin juguetes. Harry no lo podía creer, pero no se le antojaba hacer algo para que su hermanita se metiera en más problemas, por lo menos mientras estuviera tranquilita, es decir, mientras le duraba el castigo o terminaría como ella y ya le quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones. Uno de esos recesos en los que la niña hacía su castigo escrito, el timbre sonaba y después de pedir permiso para poder abrir (acción que le había dado gracia a Helen), se topaba con alguien a quien no conocía…

--Sirius se casó --murmuró el hombre castaño que miraba incrédulo la versión femenina (pero más linda) de Black --o se mudó… ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

--No puedo decirle

-- ¿Por qué?

--Porque es un extraño y no debo hablar con extraños --contestó la niña filosóficamente mientras arrojaba la puerta para poder mirar mejor al hombre

--Oh, eso se arregla fácil --le dijo sonriendo un poco --soy Remus Lupin --amplió su sonrisa extendiendo una mano a la niña. La pequeña la estrechó rápidamente y se presentó.

-- ¿Quién es cariño? --Helen salía de la cocina secándose las manos con una toallita. Lyra se giró hacia ella

--Lemus Rupin

-- ¿Eh? --se acercó más a su hija. El trapo se le resbaló de entre las manos al toparse con el hombre castaño que sonreía mirando a la niña. Remus levantó la mirada lentamente mientras una frase salía de sus labios.

--Parece tradición que revuelvan las palabras porque Harry… --guardó silencio cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Helen, pero no pudo cerrar la boca. No era posible…

--Mamá ¿lo conoces? --Helen miró un segundo a Lyra y después de nuevo a Remus.

--Continua con… tu… --respiró hondo --...castigo Lyra --balbuceó mirando fijamente al licántropo.

-- ¿Helen?

-- ¡Lyra obedece! --salió de su sopor al escucharlo decir su nombre. Sentía que todo le daba vuelta. Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo.

-- ¡Tío Remus! --Harry bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se lanzaba hacia Remus. Él le sonrió respondiendo al abrazo del niño -- ¿me trajiste algo tío?

--Harry no seas grosero --murmuró Helen más por instinto pues no lograba hilar muy bien ideas nuevas.

--Lo siento mamá --dijo Harry sonriéndole a Remus, el licántropo miró a Helen y segundos después hacia la escalera, Sirius bajaba tarareando.

-- ¿Sirius, Helen? --balbuceó Remus, Sirius se ahogó a media escalera --toma Harry, revísalo arriba --le dio una enorme caja al niño sin dejar de ver a Sirius que perdía el color --lleva a tu hermanita y dale algo, compártelo. --Harry miró a su padre quien le asintió rápidamente. Terminó de bajar y fue hacia Helen cuando los niños subían -- ¡eras mi amigo! --rugió Remus al escuchar que una puerta se cerraba arriba

-- ¡Remus espera por favor, deja que te explique!--rogó Sirius escondiéndose tras Helen

--Remus, nosotros terminamos --dijo la mujer asustada, Remus era un hombre tranquilo, pero cuando se molestaba, era de temer.

--Eso no importa, Sirius siempre supo que yo te seguía amando y no le importó traicionarme, sabía que te aparté de mi lado porque era peligroso, pero ahora que volví para darme una oportunidad y buscar mi amor de adolescencia me encuentro con esto, habría sido diferente si te hubieras casado con cualquier otra persona pero mi amigo… ¡me traicionaste! --dijo respirando rápido, su mirada estaba cargada de rencor y dolor. Sirius parecía arrepentido, había estado pensando mucho lo que haría cuando eso pasara y ahora no se le ocurría que hacer más que disculparse y asegurar que no había sido su intención. Helen no estaba mejor que Sirius, ahora lo amaba a él, no había pensado que Remus podría molestarse cuando él mismo la había alejado.

--No te traicioné, no era mi intención Remus pero se dio… pasó sin quererlo --Sirius se pasaba las manos por el cabello desesperado, era su mejor amigo, el único que le quedaba y que se enojara con él no lo soportaría. --no quería traicionarte…

-- ¡Me lo juraste, me diste tu palabra Sirius!

-- ¡Lo sé! --gritó el animago con su desesperación en aumento. Helen lloraba en silencio, muy pronto se agarrarían a golpes y ella no sabía que hacer. Ni siquiera se le ocurría un hechizo en caso de que eso pasara. Remus no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

-- ¡Dijiste que jamás harías nada para traicionarme! --el licántropo respiraba más rápido, apretaba los puños con fuerza conteniéndose. Sirius no sabía como tranquilizarlo, era verdad que él había dicho que Helen no le interesaba porque pertenecía a Remus (en su dialecto de estudiantes a pesar de tener varios años de haber salido del colegio) y que jamás aunque pasaran muchos años, tendría algo con ella… pero simplemente había pasado, se había enamorado como un loco. Helen estaba por arrancarse el cabello, sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer Remus peleando a puño limpio, no por nada había medio matado a su hermano, también sabía que Sirius era mejor peleando con varita (aunque no estaba segura de quien podría ganar en un duelo) que con los puños, Remus se había tenido que defender desde pequeño por su condición y tenía más habilidad, le rogó que se tranquilizara por los niños que estaban arriba, pero simplemente no la escuchaban… se batirían a golpes y… dejó de llorar y de tirarse del cabello, había visto un brillo extraño en la mirada de Remus

--Lamento si te traicioné Remus pero yo amo a Helen, sería la única mujer con la que podría casarme si tú no… --se interrumpió ante la cara que ponía su quizá ex-amigo. Una carcajada rompió el silencio que se había formado. Enarcó una ceja y miró a Helen cuando Remus caía al piso retorciéndose por un ataque de risa -- ¿Remus? --se acuclilló junto al licántropo y lo miró detenidamente. Pero seguía riendo, lloraba de risa y se contraía por los espasmos de las carcajadas.

--Lo… lo… lo… --entre tanta risa no podía decir algo más que ese monosílabo, logrando que Sirius se molestara

-- Remus… --siseó Sirius respirando hondo, Remus lo miraba, lo señalaba y reía con más ganas -- ¿fue una broma? --preguntó con los ojos cerrados. Las carcajadas le respondieron. Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, se puso de pie y fue a la cocina dejando a Helen mirando boquiabierta y a Remus riendo en el piso sin siquiera inmutarse ante el golpe.

Diez minutos después, Harry entraba a la cocina y les mostraba un brazalete que hacía juego con el collar que le había mandado Remus años atrás.

-- ¿Por qué ríe en el piso el tío Remus?

--Ve a tu habitación, estás castigado -- murmuró Sirius molesto

-- ¡No hice nada!

Helen se acercó al niño y solo le pidió que saliera y se asegurara de que su hermana cumplía con su castigo.

-- ¿Hola? --los dos adultos miraron a la puerta, Remus reía ahora más controlado, por lo menos podía mantenerse en pie. Helen se le acercó como un vendaval y le plantó cerca de seis bofetadas y habría seguido de no ser porque Sirius la detenía. --entendí la indirecta --dijo Remus sobándose la mejilla y alejándose de Helen --mala táctica

-- ¡Eres un bruto! --gritó Helen furiosa --mami no dijo bruto --agregó al notar a Lyra junto a ella que le daba un hoja de papel

--Sí, si lo dijiste

--No, no lo hice… ve a tu habitación Lyra

--Sí lo dijiste --exclamó la niña corriendo fuera

--Eres un… Remus ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿te pusiste a pensar en lo que podía sentir?

--No Helen, si te soy sincero no, pero hubieran visto sus caras --rió Remus mirándolos. Helen pataleó intentando agarrarlo del cuello

--La voy a soltar --amenazó Sirius

-- ¡No, espera!, lo siento chicos pero no pude evitarlo… Helen, si tuviste una hija con Sirius y vives en su casa, tenías que haberte enamorado de él, te conocí muy bien en estos años y sabía que no lo habrías hecho de no amarlo, por lo menos no vivir en su casa con él y Harry no te consideraría su madre… además, quería escuchar la palabra matrimonio o casarse, de boca de Sirius.

--Eres… ¡Sirius déjame partirle el sartén en la cabeza! --pidió haciendo nuevos y más fuertes intentos por soltarse

--Mereces que la suelte, te excediste Remus --reclamó Sirius mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados

-- ¡Espera Sirius! --extendió los brazos frente así, la mirada de su amigo no le agradaba nada -- ¡Sirius! --no tuvo más opción que correr cuando Sirius sonreía, Helen había agarrado el sartén más grande que tenía y corría tras el licántropo. Sirius, bastante satisfecho se dejó caer en la silla y cruzó los brazos disfrutando de los gritos de piedad de Remus.

Por la noche, la cena transcurrió entre carcajadas, para fortuna de Remus, era listo y se había atrincherado en la habitación de Harry con ambos niños como rehenes y si los niños salían, él iba junto a ellos. Hasta que había logrado que Helen se tranquilizara un poco y solo le gritara.

Cuando los niños se habían ido a dormir, los tres adultos platicaban tranquilamente, aunque de vez en cuando, Helen le reclamaba a Remus su mala broma, él le sonreía y volvía a disculparse, pero también aseguraba que no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

--Sirius, no creo que el profesor Dumbledore haya hecho eso --dijo Remus ante lo que él consideraba un absurdo

--Te lo aseguro Moony, quería quitarme a mi hijo --insistió Sirius

--No puedo creerte, intentas vengarte por la broma que…

--Si vuelves a mencionar eso iré por un sartén y esta vez mis hijos no evitarán que te lo parte en la cabeza --lo interrumpió Helen seria

--Es verdad Remus, armó una mentira enorme, le mandé una carta al director de la prisión y él me dijo que ningún preso había escapado, los contó a todos por petición mía… ¿recuerdas a Joshua Hopkins?

-- ¿El tartamudo de Ravenclaw al que tú y James le…?

-- ¡Ese! --lo interrumpió Sirius antes de que siguiera, le sonrió a Helen y continuó contando --pues es el director de la prisión, por eso revisó cada celda personalmente, todos estaban ahí y cuando fui con Dumbledore, me dijo el muy… mentiroso, que le habían informado mal… hubieras visto a Helen cuando se lo dije, casi va y le recuerda a todo su familia

--Si no te digo que averigües todo, le das al niño --refutó Helen ante la mirada burlona de los otros dos --además, estaba mal con lo de mi esterilidad como para que ese anciano viniera e intentara quitarnos a Harry

-- ¿Perdón?

--Sí es que hubo un error también con los médicos y eso estuvo más divertido --sonrió Sirius mirando a su amigo.

* * *

--flash-back--

* * *

Después de que Sirius hubiera tapiado la chimenea, escondido los polvos flú y la varita de Helen, deshizo el abrazo donde la mujer murmuraba improperios contra Albus Dumbledore. Ella lo miró furiosa por no permitirle desahogarse, tenía demasiado en la mente como para que fuera solo un error en la comunicación. ¡No tendría hijos!, y aunque él le asegurara que igual la amaba, no podía superarlo, pero se tranquilizó al caer en cuenta de que Harry seguiría con ellos.

Los días pasaban tan lentos que le parecían asfixiantes, lloraba en los rincones cuando Harry no la miraba. Amaba a Sirius y también a Harry pero ella había soñado con tener sus propios hijos, con el momento del embarazo, del parto, de su primer cambio de pañal, no dormir por las noches, enseñarle a caminar, escucharlo decir su primer palabra… caía en depresión, no podía y tampoco tenía ánimos de hacer algo, no se bañaba, no lo creía necesario y se negaba rotundamente a ir con psicólogos, ¡ella era una y sabía los trucos que usarían en su contra!. Cada noche, cada mañana y cada tarde, Sirius le rogaba que fuera a terapia, debía superar eso, por ella, por él, pero también por Harry a quien empezaba a afectarle eso.

Por fin, después de un par de meses pudo aceptar la ayuda aunque se recuperaba lentamente, casi no comía y a pesar de ello, subía de peso, engordaba… justo lo que le faltaba, estaría enorme, no tendría hijos nunca y el hombre al que amaba la dejaría por ahora no ser atractiva físicamente… Sirius insistía en que eso no importaba, pero su fama de mujeriego y la lista que había hecho en el colegio con las mujeres de mejor cuerpo y el haberlas clasificado por trasero, boca y pechos, no le ayudaba en nada.

Cuando la ropa que tenía empezaba a no quedarle, accedió a ir con un médico aunque más bien, no intentó arrancarle la cabeza a Sirius cuando intentaba obligarla a ir con el médico.

--Señora Black --inició el médico, Sirius le apretó la mano a Helen para que no insultara al pobre anciano que les sonreía --usted está subiendo de peso tan alarmantemente porque tiene 4 meses de embarazo aproximadamente, si pasa al cuarto contiguo podré hacerle una eco…

-- ¿Se le hace gracioso? --Helen se había puesto de pie, derramaba gruesas lágrimas de furia

-- No la entiendo señora…

--Es, estéril doctor y solo queríamos saber porque subía de peso, no creo que con una prueba casera de embarazo pueda…

--Señor, si se tranquilizan le demostraré lo acertadas que son esas pruebas, acompáñenme por favor… --el anciano les sonrió bonachonamente y fue hacia el cuarto del fondo. Sirius abrazó a Helen y la obligó a caminar. El médico le pidió con amabilidad que se recostara y subiera su blusa, ello lo hizo a regañadientes. --observen la pantalla por favor --indicó señalando la pequeña pantalla que tenían enfrente mientras le ponía un gel frío --miren… se chupa el dedo --comentó el médico dibujando una silueta con su dedo. Helen comenzó a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta

-- ¿Está seguro? --balbuceó Sirius intentando luchar contra la sonrisa que empezaba a formársele

--Ponga atención señor Black, mire… --volvió a dibujar una silueta en el monitor, esta vez más lentamente --se está chupando un dedo

--Estoy… em… em… --no podía formar la palabra que tenía aterrándola por tanto tiempo, lloraba pero de felicidad. Quizá sería que en verdad quería estar embarazada pero miraba claramente a su bebé chuparse el dedo

--Sí señora Black, ¿no había sentido nauseas o malestares?

--Creí que eran porque estaba deprimida… me hice una prueba de embarazo casera y decía que estaba embarazada, después fui a un laboratorio y lo confirmaron pero… cuando fui a… con mi médico de cabecera, dijeron que era un error y que… que era estéril --explicó entrecerrando cada vez más los ojos. Sirius la miró, ese tono…

--Pues se equivocaron señora y en un par de semanas más, podría saber el sexo del bebé… ¿señora?, espere, debo quitarle el… --se quedó con la mano estirada mientras Helen bajaba rápidamente de la camilla y salía de la habitación.

--Ay no --murmuró Sirius preocupado, le sonrió al médico, sacó algunos billetes que no se molestó en contar, se los puso en la mano al médico y después de agradecerle, corrió tras la fúrica fémina que seguramente ya había desaparecido.

Cuando apareció en San Mungo, parecía que Voldemort había aparecido a mitad del lugar, algunas enfermeras se escondían, algunos medimagos intentaban tirar la puerta de un consultorio. Deseando haber tomado la varita de Helen, se acercó con pasos titubeantes. Al llegar solo pudo escuchar una serie de insultos y hechizos. Los aurores llegaban y se preparaban para actuar cuando Sirius los detuvo, por fortuna en su mayoría eran mujeres.

--Por favor, solo es una mujer que sufrió mucho

--Señor, eso no es ningún pretexto --dijo el que parecía el líder del escuadrón

--Le dijeron que no estaba embarazada y que era estéril, mandaron una carta a casa sin el menor tacto y ahora, un médico muggle le dijo que era mentira, que estaba embarazada, pasó deprimida dos meses, casi muere y todo por un error del medimago, ¿no creen que es suficiente para que una mujer se moleste?, solo quiere… --no tuvo que terminar su improvisado rezo porque las aurores se interponían ante sus compañeros. Sonrió aliviado.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta se abría y Helen salía con una increíble expresión de tranquilidad. No entendió la razón por la que la felicitaban y los aurores se peleaban entre ellos. Sirius se aventuró a asomarse al consultorio. Se encogió al ver como había quedado el lugar…

* * *

--fin flash-back--

* * *

--Te juro que necesitaron a medio hospital para lograr dar con el hechizo que les quitara las plumas del cuerpo que me constan habían salido de su piel y a medio cuartel de aurores para poder bajarlos del techo… todavía los compadezco --dijo Sirius ante el estupor de Remus

--Se lo merecían --dijo Helen alzándose de hombros.

A la mañana siguiente y a pesar de la renuencia de Lyra, fueron al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles de Harry. Su primer escala fue en la tienda de túnicas.

Helen miraba el lugar, tenía años que no iba al callejón, había dejado que Harry entrara solo para no incomodarlo, aprendía a darle su lugar para que cuando el niño entrara de lleno en la adolescencia, no fuera tan difícil. Mantenía de la mano a su pequeña hija que tan solo entrar al lugar se había maravillado. Se giró cuando Harry en la tienda le pedía el dinero para pagar.

-- ¿Helen? --le dio el dinero a Harry, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba al escuchar esa voz, la conocía perfectamente pero no podía ser… casi 17 años después, no podía ser que lo encontrara justo ahí con Sirius y Remus cerca. Se giró lentamente. -- ¿te casaste? --lo miró, la misma sonrisa hipócrita, las misma mirada fría -- ¿Por qué no me presentas a mi sobrina?, hola pequeña, soy tu tío, ¿Cómo te llamas?

--Lyra Black --contestó la niña sonriendo. El pálido rostro del hombre se contrajo, con ironía miró a Helen que parecía congelada

--Black, ¿te casaste con Sirius Black, hermana? --esa mirada de hielo la taladraba y ella no podía siquiera abrir la boca

--Ya terminé mamá, ¿A dónde vamos ahora? --Harry salía con sus túnicas empacadas. Miró interesado al hombre que hablaba con Helen. Sintió un escalofrío al verlo sonreír.

-- Harry Potter --murmuró el sujeto extasiado, con su elegante bastón le apartó el flequillo, sus ojos brillaron al ver la cicatriz del niño

--Basta, déjalo --exigió Helen reaccionando, apartó violenta el bastón, él le sonrió

-- ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu hermano mayor Helen?

-- ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!, vamos niños --tomó la mano de sus dos hijos e intentó retirarse, pero el hombre la detuvo del hombro

--No debiste Helen, no debiste unirte a Black, es un traidor a la sangre, ¡pero si olvidaba que tú también, que deshonraste a nuestra familia!

--No deshonré a nadie que no mereciera ser deshonrado

-- ¡Eres...! --exclamó furioso, levantó la mano con el bastón para golpearla, dibujó una sonrisa cuando Harry se ponía frente a Helen

-- ¡Ya no me intimidas!

-- ¿Por qué te protege un niño?

--No soy más una niña que tuvo que huir…

--Pero siempre serás lo que naciste siendo, eso jamás podrás cambiarlo por más que quieras --dijo con la seguridad que desesperaba a Helen, bajó el bastón y dio media vuelta --siempre serás… Helen Malfoy --agregó antes de perderse entre el bullicio de la gente del callejón Diagon.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	14. El colegio

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Les había rogado a los niños que mantuvieran en secreto ese encuentro con su hermano, Harry no parecía muy convencido pero había accedido. Desde ese día, Helen se portaba de forma extraña, casi no peleaba con Sirius por su absurdo nuevo look, estaba más concentrada en pensar sobre ese día en el callejón Diagon. El recuerdo de Lucius mirando orgulloso a Lyra lograba revolverle el estómago cuando recordaba esa mirada fría y de asco cuando sabía que era Black, hija de Sirius Black.

La noche antes de que Harry partiera al colegio, Lyra se portaba extrañamente "mansita" como había dicho Harry, pues esperaba que fuera lo contrario, al día siguiente la dejaba sola, lo más lógico era que la niña hiciera hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, quizá se había resignado.

Sirius tenía casi media hora mirando a Helen preparar la cena, presentía que tenía algo pero como seguían enojados, no se atrevía a preguntarle.

--Sirius --dijo Remus detrás de un libro, el animago lo miró -- ¿Por qué te dejaste el bigote?

-- ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? --preguntó con una ceja enarcada

--No, solo que tengo unos días mirándote y…

-- ¿Y qué?, ¡Remus baja ese libro!

--Te miras viejo --dijo Remus ignorando completamente a Sirius.

Helen se giró sorprendida con la sartén en la mano, Lyra reía a punto de caer de su silla, Remus seguía con la vista clavada en el libro y Harry hacía hasta lo imposible por no reír. Los ojos de Sirius se estrecharon hasta dejar solo dos pequeñas rendijas.

--La cena --murmuró Helen poniendo apresurada un plato frente a Sirius.

No se tocó más el tema del bigote de Sirius. Remus lo miraba de vez en cuando, debía admitir que lo desconcertaba bastante el que no hubiera dicho nada. Para Sirius, la vejez y él en un mismo tema de conversación era tabú. Helen miraba reprobadoramente al licántropo, Harry sonreía divertido por la seriedad del problema y Lyra seguía anormalmente seria y pensativa.

--Harry date un baño y revisa todo, mañana saldremos temprano --dijo Helen cuando recogía los platos del postre, el niño miró a su hermana quien ni se inmutó, ella siguió comiendo su helado.

--Mami… --murmuró Lyra casi cinco minutos después de que solo ella y Helen quedaran en la cocina

--Dime cariño

-- ¿Por qué Harry me quiere dejar sola?

Helen dejó de lavar los platos, con una sonrisa maternal se sentó junto a la niña y la puso sobre sus piernas. La abrazó con cariño y le habló al oído mientras acariciaba los rizos de la pequeña.

--No es que quiera dejarte sola hija, pero tiene que ir a la escuela, va a venir en navidad y…

-- ¿No va a venir para mi cumpleaños?

Helen bajó la mirada, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca al toparse con unos enormes y tristes ojos grises, intentó arreglarlo pero Lyra empezaba a sollozar.

--Hija, no puede porque…

-- ¡Dijo que iba… que iba… pues que se quede, no quiero volver a verlo, no es mi hermano! --se bajó de un brinco de las piernas de su madre y salió corriendo, sollozaba ofendida. Helen la siguió inmediatamente. Al llegar arriba, primero pasó con Harry para asegurarse que se bañara, después de volver a mandarlo al baño, fue con Lyra.

--Lyra abre por favor, déjame entrar para explicarte

-- ¡NO!

--Lyra

-- ¡Estoy dormida! --Helen se separó de la puerta dando un gran suspiro, eso sería más difícil de lo que había creído. Iría con Sirius, quizá él podría lograr explicarle a la niña, se tragaría el orgullo y le hablaría.

--Creí haberte mandado a duchar Harry --dijo parada en la puerta de la habitación, el niño seguía pegado a la bocina del teléfono

--Estoy hablando con Christ, él también se va a su colegio mañana

--Media hora --Harry asintió y ella fue con su esposo.

Sirius fue más práctico, abrió la puerta con un sencillo hechizo… Lyra lloraba arrinconada en el balcón, se sentó junto a ella y la miró esperando que fuera quien hablara, pero simplemente seguía llorando abrazando sus piernas.

--Pequeña… --la tomó en sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho, Lyra daba pequeños brincos intentando contener el llanto --Harry te quiere mucho pero tiene que ir a la escuela

--Yo… yo… que-que-quería que viniera a mi cum-cum-cumpleaños

--No le dan permiso en la escuela Lyra --la niña se abrazó más a sí misma, ya lloraba de coraje. --mejor ve a ayudarle a empacar, quizá si le ayudas bien te mande un regalo…

--Voy a… a ir… pero no… no… no quiero regalos --con la mirada en alto salió de su habitación.

Por su parte, Harry seguía pegado al teléfono… no vería a su mejor amigo por meses, tenían que despedirse. En la estancia, Helen levantó el teléfono cuando Sirius llegaba, arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar a Harry…

--Iré a tu habitación y si sigues en tu cama hablando por teléfono… --amenazó seria, dejó el teléfono y fue a la escalera. Al llegar a la habitación del chico, se encontró con Lyra que miraba entusiasmada el baúl y las cosas del colegio y a Harry… hablando… por… teléfono… de pie junto a la ventana. -- ¡HARRY JAMES! --ocultó una sonrisa al mirar a Harry dar un brinco y tirar la bocina por la ventana

--No fue mi culpa, yo no voy a pagar el cristal --dijo Harry jalando el cordón de la bocina

--Hace una hora que te dije que tenías media hora para hablar por teléfono, tuvieron mucho tiempo para despedirse

--Pero…

--Pero nada, al baño, ahora --ordenó mirando al niño, él intentó refutar pero la mirada de Helen era para temer, sin más remedio se despidió de Christ. Helen sonrió satisfecha y se fue.

--Harry, ¿me das esto? --murmuró Lyra dentro del baúl mostrándole una pequeña escoba. El chico asintió sin siquiera mirarla.

-- Harry James Black, te juro que si no dejas ese teléfono en este mismo instante no irás cómodo en el tren --Helen regresaba y de brazos cruzados se paraba justo en la puerta. Harry colgó la bocina en ese mismo instante y con una sonrisa digna de Sirius, salió corriendo hacia el baño. --Lyra, si rompes algo tu hermano se molestará

--Papá dijo que viniera a ayudarlo y Harry me dejó

--Bien --antes de bajar y rogarle por centésima vez a Sirius que se quitara ese nuevo look, se aseguró de que Harry se duchara por lo menos. Camino al baño hizo una escala en su habitación, empujó la puerta y arrugó el entrecejo. Sin hacer ruido y distraer al niño que acostado en la cama reía con la bocina en la oreja, fue al closet, sacó un cinturón, lo dobló y se encaminó a la cama. Arrojó el cinto frente a Harry y cruzada de brazos lo miró. Harry se puso de pie de un brinco, Helen lo detuvo del brazo y tomó la bocina --lo siento Christopher, Harry tiene que irse --y colgó, después miró al niño que nada hacía por zafarse y lo jaló hacia el baño --te duchas, no me obligues a…

--No lo haré --la interrumpió entrando al baño, le sonrió y cerró la puerta. Helen se recargó en la pared y miró la puerta

--Tres… dos… esperaré adentro, cierras la puerta de la ducha --dijo seria regresando al niño que había intentado salir, bajó la tapa del retrete (como odiaba que nunca la bajaran) y se sentó

--Pero…

--Pero nada, dúchate

--Pero…

-- ¡Como si nunca te hubiera visto sin ropa!

--No es lo mismo

--Bien, entonces desvístete en la ducha pero no me moveré de aquí.

Harry respiró hondo y se metió a la ducha. Poco después se escuchó el agua correr, Helen tomó una de las viejas revistas que tenía Sirius y comenzó a leer tranquilamente.

-- Con que aquí estás… --levantó la mirada un par de minutos después, arrugó el entrecejo al ver a Sirius sonreír en esa forma --Lyra… tuvo un pequeño accidente --murmuró empujando algo. La revista se le resbaló de las manos, atónita miró un pequeño bulto negro en el que brillaban un par de puntos plateados.

--Deneb… --siseó poniéndose de pie, la niña intentó huir pero su madre la había tomado de la mano --siéntate ahí y no te muevas hasta que Harry salga duchado --murmuró respirando hondo, no podía creer que esa niña tuviera tanto de Sirius, ¿no había sacado nada de ella?, por lo menos lo mínimo para que fuera tranquilita como toda niña debía ser.

Sirius se dejó caer sonriente, Helen salía bastante molesta, estresada, preocupada y melancólica. Había dicho que descansaría cuando Harry fuera a Hogwarts, pero era mentira, lo extrañaría demasiado, igual que Lyra, igual que él.

-- ¿Por qué tienes guardia? --preguntó burlesco --Harry, te hice una pregunta

--No responderé --contestó el niño cerrando la llave del agua

--No seas grosero y respóndeme

--Porque estaba hablando por teléfono, ¿contento?

--Sí --rió Sirius

--Deja de burlarte y pásame la bata

--Que carácter --dijo Sirius arrojándole la bata por arriba --te espero en tu habitación para arroparte y contarte un cuento

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó Harry, Sirius salió riendo a carcajadas

En la estancia, Remus intentaba concentrarse en leer, pero Helen no lo dejaba, no podía evitar reír pues los regaños de la mujer se escuchaban claramente desde el baño donde intentaba quitar la tinta que Harry debería haber usado en clases por varios meses, y que ahora estaba en la piel de su pequeña hija de 4 años.

--No puedo creerlo, Lyra, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, ahora le comprarás tinta a Harry con tu dinero… --frotaba con fuerza el brazo de Lyra, la pequeña hacía muecas pero no decía nada --no sale, esto no sale… --de repente dejó de tallar, Lyra se removió en la bañera mirándola con cautela -- ¿Dónde estabas jugando con la tinta?

-- ¡LYRA! --el grito de Harry le respondió, Lyra se hundió entre el agua. --mi cama --el niño, aún con la bata se asomaba molesto.

--Vístete Harry, por favor, son las once y deberías estar dormido hace…

--Mi cama está llena de tinta, mis túnicas y…

--Ve a nuestra cama y duerme, cuando limpie, tu padre te cambiará… por favor, obedece.

Harry salió sin decir más, sabía que Helen se controlaba para no explotar, era mejor obedecer. Se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama de sus padres, cuando se arropaba miró entrar a su padre, ¿Por qué llevaba un libro bajo el brazo?.

--Vine a arroparte y…

--...eso es en la habitación de enfrente --lo interrumpió Harry, Sirius negó y se acercó --papá

--Déjame, mañana te vas y…

-- ¿Estás llorando? --preguntó Harry sentándose rápidamente, sonrió cuando Sirius negaba --sí estás llorando --sonrió mirándolo. Sirius se limpió la cara con las dos manos

--No

--Papá…

--No estoy llorando Harry, anda ya duérmete, solo venía a darte las buenas noches --Harry se acostó sin apartar la mirada de su padre --no lloro --murmuró Sirius dándole un beso en la frente --descansa hijo

--Descansa papá --dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, iba a extrañarlos en verdad.

La mañana del 1 de septiembre era un caos, el despertador de Harry había estado sonando por más de dos horas. Sirius se había empeñado en no llevar al niño a su cama y dejarlo ahí… "_se va mañana"_ había dicho (según Helen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero tampoco se había atrevido a decirlo). A las 10:40 exactamente, Remus los había despertado dando de gritos y ahora corrían de abajo hacia arriba, empacando de última hora y encogiendo otro tanto, se aparecerían, no había otra opción. Algunos minutos después, aparecían en un callejón cerca de la estación, teniendo solo 10 minutos para llegar al tren. Sirius tomó en brazos a su hija y corrían desesperados, por fortuna el baúl de Harry iba en el enorme bolso de Helen.

La estación de trenes estaba a reventar, Harry intentaba seguirles el paso pero la gente lo rezagaba, miraba su reloj cada dos segundos, el tiempo se les terminaba y… se detuvo de golpe… se había perdido, no miraba a sus padres o al tío Remus, solo un montón de personas. Por fortuna pudo ver un guardia cuando le quedaban 8 minutos.

--Señor, ¿puede decirme dónde está el anden 9 ¾? --preguntó de carrerilla mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-- ¿9 ¾? --preguntó molesto el guardia, Harry asintió --vete niño, tengo trabajo, 9 ¾ --bufó el hombre dando media vuelta

-- Rápido, rápido, esto está lleno de muggles --la voz le llegó a Harry como un salvavidas, a lo lejos miró a una familia de pelirrojos que caminaban apresurados, corrió hacia ellos, solo tenía cinco minutos.

--Disculpe --respiraba agitado, ya se había cansado de correr. La señora lo miró con curiosidad

-- ¿Harry? --el niño la miró con más atención al escuchar que lo conocía. Era bajita y rolliza, además del llamativo color de su cabello, igual al de los otros que debían ser sus hijos.

--Podría decirme cómo…

-- ¿Y tu padre?

--Me perdieron y ahora debo llegar al anden, no me dicen y… ya es tarde

--Cierto, cierto… Percy, ve primero, mira Harry… solo tienes que ir ahí --la señora parecía muy simpática y lo conocía, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle de dónde, así que solo miró a uno de los pelirrojos que arremetía contra un muro entre los andenes 9 y 10

-- ¡Wow!

--Sí, ve, corre si estás nervioso --le sonrió la señora.

Harry respiró hondo y corrió tras unos gemelos. Si le había sorprendido al mirarlos pasar el muro, eso no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento, era increíble, una enorme locomotora escarlata y el lugar lleno de magos.

--Yo soy quien va a Hogwarts y me pierden --reclamó llegando donde Sirius parecía buscarlo. Quien no le dio tiempo para decir algo más y se lo llevaba casi arrastrando hasta el tren, mal se despedía de todos y lo subía prácticamente en brazos cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse.

Sirius se quedó mirando el tren, agitaba la mano aún cuando éste ya había desaparecido…

--Vamos amor, regresemos a casa… --Helen lo abrazó por la espalda, Sirius asintió lentamente. Se miraba triste y sentía como si algo le faltara.

--Sirius te… --se interrumpió mirando a su alrededor, algo realmente le faltaba, debía llevar algo en la mano y ésta estaba vacía, Sirius se detuvo sin mucho ánimo -- ¿dónde está Lyra?.

Remus que iba un par de metros adelante, se detuvo y miró alrededor. Sirius miró a Helen.

--Buscaré algún oficial afuera del anden --dijo Remus

--Evitaré que salgan --murmuró Sirius.

Helen respiraba hondo, estaba preocupada por Lyra, su niña de cuatro años se había perdido, pero conociéndola…

Harry ya había hecho un amigo en el tren, justo el pelirrojo con el que se había topado al entrar al anden. Parecía que se conocieran de antes y platicaban muy animados. Cuando un par de minutos después, la puerta del compartimiento se abría.

--Niños, si miran por aquí a una niña pequeña por favor avisen al conductor o a alguien mayor…

--Disculpe --dijo Harry sin creer lo que estaba por preguntar --esa niña, ¿Cuál es la descripción?

--Blanca de cabello negro y rizado, mide como un metro quince

--Gracias, le diremos y si usted sabe algo por favor dígame, es mi hermanita…

El hombre asintió y continuó revisando el resto de compartimientos.

Cuando iban por la mitad del camino, la señora del carrito de dulces llegó.

--No gracias, yo traje… algo --dijo Ron mostrando una bolsa de papel, Harry riendo sacó algo de su mochila

--Yo también, pero se miran más apetitosos esos dulces… --sacó un puñado de monedas y fue hacia el carrito.

En el andén 9 ¾ , Helen estaba parada a mitad del lugar, tenía dos horas sin moverse, Sirius corría de arriba –abajo, ya había movilizado a todos, al igual que Remus a los muggles. Pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, Sirius no se había atrevido a decirle algo, prefería pensar en que trataba de localizar a la niña por algún método que tenían las mamás como eso del sexto sentido, porque si tan solo le decía "oye", explotaría y no podría…

-- ¡AAAAAAH! --demasiado tarde. Los que pasaban cerca dieron un brinco asustados. Él corrió hacia Helen y la abrazó. En cuanto sintió los brazos de Sirius rodearla, se desmoronó, la fortaleza que la había cubierto mientras estaba sola, había desaparecido.

Se le resbaló por entre los brazos, bajó la mirada… el mirar a la mujer que amaba sentada en el piso con la cabeza baja y sollozando con los puños apretados en sus piernas, lo hacían sentir mal, muy mal. Se sentía impotente, un completo inútil, ni siquiera atinaba a arrodillarse junto a ella para abrazarla, solo podía seguir mirándola. Revisó el alrededor, todos corrían, aurores, magos, brujas, niños, niñas… pero su pequeña no, ¿dónde rayos se había metido?.

Cuando Remus llegó a ellos, con cuidado ayudó o más bien obligó a Helen a pararse, no había encontrado algo sobre Lyra, nadie la había visto. Abrazó a su amiga, ella correspondió torpemente.

Las horas pasaban y ellos tres seguían ahí parados, en medio del anden. La gente por fin había podido salir, incluso las autoridades que ahora buscaban en los alrededores. En el lugar ya eran los únicos.

--Harry debió haber llegado ya --murmuró Helen. Sirius la miró, ¿la sangre podía ser tan poderosa en verdad?, la primera vez que la había visto, había sido porque Remus babeaba por ella, era linda y de una particular forma dulce, muy particular por cierto… recordaba perfectamente aquella mañana en la que una hermosa niña de largo cabello negro discutía acaloradamente con el cara larga de Lucius Malfoy en el vestíbulo del colegio. Sorprendidos él y Remus se habían quedado mirando, no la habían visto jamás y se notaba que era de su edad, algunos años menor que Lucius… él la había abofeteado y cuando ellos se disponían a saltar en su rescate, un alarido los frenaba, esa chica con una mirada de fuego daba media vuelta, les sonreía y con paso elegante se iba dejando a Lucius con el labio sangrando y encogido con las manos en la entrepierna. Ya en el comedor, supieron que era hermana de Malfoy cuando el director la presentaba como un intercambio internacional… hermana de Malfoy en grifindor, eso había sido aún más sorpresivo… desde entonces la conocieron como una mujer irónica, fuerte, con una extraña fusión entre calidez y frialdad que solo la hacía más atractiva para Remus y la perfecta amiga para él… no podía negar que era una Malfoy, esa mirada tan parecida a la que Lucius les lanzaba cuando los veía y que ella regresaba, la expresión elegante y todo eso… seguía siendo una Malfoy, por mucho que los hubiera obligado a llamarla por el apellido de soltera de su madre después de salir del colegio. Se volvió a preguntar la magnitud de la fuerza de esa sangre… Helen ya no lloraba, solo había llorado un par de minutos y a pesar de seguir ahí tirada y triste, su mirada orgullosa decía lo furiosa que estaba.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, en un enorme y hermoso castillo, un niño tenía una lucha interna contra un viejo sombrero. Todo el comedor estaba envuelto en un silencio expectante por la selección de Harry Potter.

--Slytherin no, Slytherin no… --lo repetía una y otra vez. El sombrero seleccionador aseguraba que encontraría una enorme gama de posibilidades ahí y quizá el éxito en todo.

Por fin después de lo que al niño le parecieron eternos minutos, el sombrero lo mandó a la casa de los leones, misma que lo recibió con una gran ovación. Los demás chicos siguieron desfilando, tres para Ravenclaw, cinco más para Hufflepuf, tres para Slytherin y por fin el turno de su amigo que casi inmediatamente, corría a la mesa de grifindor.

--Zamago Christopher --Harry casi se tuerce el cuello al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall, después miró al rubio que le sonreía sentado en el banquito. Se paro en la banca sin importarle que lo pudieran regañar, rogaba a todos los cielos que mandaran a su amigo con él… dio un brinco y casi cae al escuchar que efectivamente, Christ iba a grifindor. Cuando su padre se enterara… hablando de la familia, ¿habrían encontrado a su hermanita?.

En cuanto Christ se sentó, el director les dirigió unas palabras y dijo justo la que no debía… _prohibido…_ los ojos de Christ y Harry brillaron al mismo tiempo. Poco después la cena apareció maravillando a todos.

Eso sería genial, ya tenía dos amigos ahí y estaba seguro de que la pasaría muy bien, contando con que estaba en una escuela.

El alboroto en el gran comedor había terminado hacía poco y entre el silencio de los pasillos, una sombra se deslizaba mientras en una torre de grifindor tres camas estaban vacías. Y un profesor entraba a su habitación. Snape dio un brinco al ver un bulto en una esquina, sacó rápidamente la varita y se acercó.

--Hola --dijo una vocecita, Snape se detuvo desconcertado. Miró el bulto que salía a la luz… era terriblemente parecido a uno de sus peores enemigos, la versión femenina de Sirius Black en pequeño. --soy Lyra, ¿Quién eres? --en definitiva, era la niña que Black había perdido. Hizo una mueca y se acercó más a la niña, la tomó del brazo y la jaló con cuidado.

Por la sorpresa de haberla visto entre sombras, había dejado la puerta abierta así que solo la empujó, en el mismo momento sentía que algo frío lo cubría. Escupió un poco de ese _algo _mientras sentía que la piel le picaba.

-- ¡ALTO AHÍ! --rugió rápidamente apuntando el pasillo con su varita, escuchó dos pares de pies girar en la esquina, pero pudo detener un par, se acercó jalando a Lyra, sintió una furia increíble al ver a ese niño de primero… --Potter --siseó con la mandíbula apretada, Harry lo miró molesto

--Soy Black, no creo que sea tan difícil de recordar, mire es fácil… B-L-A-C-K, ni siquiera se parece a Potter, quizá debería tomarse un baño y quitar toda esa grasa del cabello para poder escuchar bien.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron hasta dimensiones inimaginables para medio segundo después estrecharse hasta dos pequeñas rendijas. Con la mano libre tomó a Harry del brazo y también lo jaló.

-- ¡Hola hermano! --exclamó Lyra. Harry sonreía divertido, seguramente su padre le mandaba una felicitación aunque Helen se molestaría… dejó sus elucubraciones al escuchar a su hermanita, la miró alarmado, Lyra lo saludaba. Bien, ahora podía darse por muerto, sus padres llegarían por la niña y Helen no estaría nada contenta, no le extrañaría que le diera una tunda frente a todos… ¡no!, ¡eso no podía permitirlo!, debía pensar en cómo desviar la atención hacia Lyra.

Snape mascullaba molesto seguía jalando a los dos niños, Lyra brincaba y hablaba sin descansar, Harry solo pensaba desesperado. No le importaba que lo castigaran, total, lo habían atrapado… ni siquiera se dio cuanta de que subían a una escalera que los subía girando.

--Adelante --reaccionó al escuchar esa voz. Echó una mirada fugaz al profesor, se mordió los labios para no soltar una carcajada, el hombre estaba totalmente cubierto de enormes y asquerosos granos --Severus, ¿Qué te trae por… aquí?

--Encontré esto --dijo mostrando a la niña --y a éste que estaba fuera de su dormitorio, me insultó y me hizo esto --soltó a los dos niños para intentar aplacar la comezón que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Dumbledore miró seriamente a Harry, el niño miró al techo. El anciano desvió la mirada hacia su fénix, mismo que desapareció solo por unos instantes.

-- ¡Wow!, ¡que bonito!, ¿cómo se llama?

--Fawkes --sonrió Dumbledore mirándola. Lyra acariciaba la mística ave. --Severus, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería para que… --un fogonazo verde en la chimenea lo interrumpió. Harry se removió incómodo en su lugar. Helen parecía fiera herida, terriblemente peligrosa. Le mandó una mirada inquisitiva antes de ir con la niña. Harry le sonrió nervioso.

-- Lyra Deneb Black --siseó Helen tomando de un brazo a su pequeña hija, la revisaba detenidamente, Harry pensaba en que le quemaba la mano por castigarla cuando la chimenea volvía a encenderse y ahora su padre aparecía. Rogó porque fuera con Lyra, que lo ignorara y…

-- ¿Qué te pasó Severus? --preguntó Sirius con un tono divertido. Harry se tensó visiblemente cuando Helen giraba la cabeza y miraba al sujeto, por fortuna volvía con Lyra.

--Sirius, Helen --dijo Dumbledore, Snape estaba más ocupado rascándose por todas partes --Harry andaba por los pasillos a deshoras --Sirius ocultó una sonrisa, Helen lo miraba a él y se miraba muy molesta --y le hizo una broma a Severus, lo llenó de furúnculos

--Asquerosos --agregó Sirius en un susurro

-- Y le faltó al respeto

--Entiendo… Harry --se giró hacia el niño --discúlpate con el profesor --Snape dejó de rascarse desesperadamente, Helen dejó el regaño a la mitad, casi se tuerce el cuello al girar la cabeza hacia Sirius, Harry miraba a su padre sin creerlo, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como la boca -- ¿no me escuchaste? --Harry tragó saliva, su padre lo miraba muy serio. Le miró la mano, si la movía hacia el pantalón, entonces sí gritaría. Helen incluso se puso de pie. Si Harry estaba sorprendido, Snape creía estar soñando, ¿Black actuando de forma madura?.

--Yo… yo --balbuceó Harry, no podía creerlo no lo creería --pero tú lo odi…

--Harry James Black, ¿no escuchaste lo que te ordené?. --lo interrumpió molesto

Harry asintió inmediatamente, se giró hacia Snape, él lo miró incrédulo.

--Di… discúlpeme… --murmuró el niño mirando a Snape, éste no sabía siquiera si respiraba

--Profesor, por haberle faltado al respeto --agregó Sirius cruzado de brazos. Quizá había criado a un travieso bromista, pero no a alguien grosero.

--...profesor por haberle faltado al respeto --dijo Harry, después miró a su padre en espera del sermón. Sirius solo le mandó una mirada seria antes de girarse hacia Lyra. Dumbledore tenía dibujada una sonrisa afable. No había sido tan malo que Sirius criara a Harry, después de todo. -- Lyra ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

--En el baúl de Harry --murmuró la niña sin preocupaciones

-- ¿Cómo te metiste ahí si no cabía ni un palillo? --preguntó Sirius interesado, sabía que su hijo moría por preguntar eso. Pero el niño seguía demasiado sorprendido como para abrir la boca si no se lo ordenaban

--Saqué todo --obvió Lyra, Harry la miró serio, Helen negaba mientras Sirius luchaba por no sonreír

--Señor Po… Black, mañana discutirá su castigo con la profesora McGonagall, vaya a dormir

--Sí señor --murmuró Harry con la vista en el piso, respiró hondo y fue hacia sus padres

--Descansa y cuídate --dijo Sirius abrazándolo --y no quiero saber que le faltaste al respeto a alguien más, ¿entendido? --el niño asintió sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de su padre.

--No hagas travesuras, pórtate bien --dijo Helen abrazándolo también

--No quiero que Harry se quede no… --Lyra iba a tirarse al piso, pero una mirada de su madre la detuvo

--Despídete de tu hermano, debemos irnos --ordenó Helen seria. Harry se acuclilló junto a su hermanita, casi se va hacia atrás cuando la niña lo abrazaba llorando

--Tranqui, tranqui, te voy a escribir todos los días, no te preocupes --le dio un abrazo y se puso de pie, Lyra aún sollozando tomó la mano que su madre le extendía.

Snape salió poco después que Harry, seguía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando los Black estaban por meterse de nuevo a la chimenea, la puerta se volvía a abrir.

--Profesor Dumbledore, lamento la hora pero tengo que… --Sirius siguió caminando sin intención alguna por saludar al recién llegado. Helen sentía el corazón en la garganta, esa voz fría que arrastraba las palabras…

-- ¡Hola tío! --Lyra se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia Lucius. Los ojos de Helen se abrieron tanto como lo habían estado los de Harry un par de minutos antes. Sirius parecía querer matarla con la mirada.

--Hola --dijo Lucius mirando de reojo a Sirius

-- ¡Lyra ven aquí! --ordenó Sirius molesto, Helen solo se removió incómoda. Para miradas asesinas, esa de Sirius.

--Pero… --la niña se detuvo a medio camino

-- ¡Nada, ven aquí, nos vamos! --de dos grandes zancadas fue por su hija, la tomó en brazos y sin mirar a Lucius, regresó a la chimenea.

--Adiós hermana --dijo Lucius con una sonrisa irónica cuando Helen brincaba en las llamas esmeralda después de haber dado un largo suspiro. Sabía que Sirius no estaría nada contento.

Por la mañana, muy temprano, Sirius miraba el correo, Helen aún no bajaba y tenía mucho de que hablar con ella.

La primer carta que abrió fue la de Harry, seguramente la había mandado antes de que todo pasara.

--Veamos en que casa quedó… ¡Slytherin! --tiró todos los papeles que tenía sobre las piernas cuando se ponía de pie, no podía creer que hubiera quedado en esa casa, no que fuera a querer diferente al niño pero… pero… ¡no podía estar en esa casa!, ¡ni siquiera él había ido ahí!, Harry no podía… _jajaja me habría gustado ver tu cara papá, no, no estoy en Slytherin, ¡el sombrero me mandó a grifindor!. Solo quería decirles eso, ah y otra cosa, ¡adivina papá!, Christ también es mago y está en grifindor… debo dormir porque es tarde y mañana será un día genial, nos vemos en navidad. Los quiere Harry._ Terminó de leer con los ojos entrecerrados, esa no había sido una broma nada grata… broma… él tenía algo que hacer respecto a cierta broma que cierto niño había hecho. Sonrió pícaramente y fue al estudio, debía conseguir uno de esos maravillosos sobres rojos.

Harry, Ron y Christ desayunaban mientras el moreno les reclamaba por haberlo dejado solo y al mismo tiempo les contaba lo que había pasado. Cuando una lechuza blanca planeaba hasta ellos y dejaba caer un sobre rojo…

* * *

**_ALguien sabe que podrá ser el sobre rojo?? jajajajaja esperen noticias_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	15. Solo gajes del oficio

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

-- ¡Un vociferador! --exclamó alarmado Ron. Christ y Harry lo miraron sin comprender. El pelirrojo parecía asustado --mi mamá les ha enviado a mis hermanos, será mejor que lo abras porque de todas formas terminará abriéndose, ¡mira!.

El sobre había empezado a temblar sobre la mesa y a arrojar humo. Harry pensó en lo que había dicho su amigo… vociferador… provenía de vociferar que significaba gritar… entonces, quería decir que… el sobre se elevó y abrió formando unos bizarros labios…

-- ¡HARRY JAMES BLACK! --la gruesa voz retumbó en el comedor, todo murmullo se acalló en un instante. Los alumnos se giraron hacia Harry que se encogía en su lugar bastante avergonzado, los profesores, en especial McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape, se habían quedado con el tenedor a medio camino entre su boca y el plato, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore esperaba algo así, quizá el que se disculpara con Snape no lo había sorprendido mucho pero… pero un vociferador, ¿de Sirius Black? -- ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE UNA BROMA COMO ESA A TU PADRE! --Harry se encogía cada vez más, ni siquiera recordaba haberle hecho una broma -- ¡NO TENDRÁS MESADA POR LO QUE RESTA DEL AÑO!, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?… Y COMO SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR ALGO COMO ESO JAMES… --dio un puf y se consumió, Harry dibujó una débil sonrisa, todo estaba en silencio, Christ y Ron lo miraban asustados… una carcajada resonó, Harry hacía lo humanamente posible por dejar de reír pero no le resultaba fácil. Ahora lo miraban desconcertados, no tendría mesada por cuatro meses y reía, era el único que después de recibir un vociferador, reía a carcajadas, quizá la vergüenza lo había trastornado.

-- ¿Estás bien Harry? --preguntó Christ preocupado.

Harry paró de reír y lo miró, abrió la boca y volvía a reír solo que ahora con más entusiasmo, medio se detenía para tomar aire y volvía a reír. Poco a poco, el barullo en el comedor fue volviendo, Snape no comprendía ni siquiera un poco, Dumbledore miraba seriamente al niño que no podía dejar de reír, él comprendía todavía menos. Los chicos seguían mirándolo, Harry los veía pero los señalaba y seguía riendo.

-- ¡Ya! --exclamó Christ cinco minutos después, Harry asintió y respiró hondo.

--Lo… lo siento, vamos a… clases --murmuró Harry intentando dejar de reír. Le sonrió a la lechuza blanca que acababa de aterrizar frente a él y le quitó el sobre del pico --gracias… Hagrid me la regaló --agregó Harry mirando la nota que llevaba pegada al sobre, se giró a la mesa de profesores y le sonrió al semi gigante, Hagrid le regresó la sonrisa. --vamos --se puso de pie y tomando su mochila se encaminó a la puerta, los otros dos lo siguieron.

Camino a su primer clase, Harry leía con atención la segunda carta:

_Hijo, sé que te desconcertó el que te pidiera que te disculparas con Snape, pero entiéndeme, una cosa es que no lo soporte y otra muy diferente es que seas grosero. Yo nunca he detenido tu potencial y no lo haré, disfruta el colegio, que no te atrapen, antes de hacer cualquier cosa planéala bien. Una o dos cartas de la profesora McGonagall al mes no estarían mal, pero si es una diaria no creo poder detener mucho a tu madre, ya la conoces. Escríbele a tu hermanita por lo menos cada tercer día, diciendo cualquier cosa, está muy triste… estamos muy orgullosos de ti, estás en una excelente casa Harry._

_Te quiere tu padre_

_PD. ¿Qué usaste para que resultaran tan asquerosos esos horribles granos? _

-- Como vuelvas a reír --amenazó Christ mirando que Harry sonreía

-- ¿Por qué reías en el comedor Harry?

--Porque mi padre no me da mesada --contestó Harry divertido metiendo la carta a uno de sus bolsillos. Ron y Christ se miraron. --oigan, ¿a que clase vamos? --preguntó deteniéndose de golpe, los otros dos lo miraron

--Transformaciones --murmuró Christ revisando su horario

--Pues creo que nos perdimos --comentó Harry mirando alrededor --tienes… --asustado señaló a Christ, Ron se giró hacia el rubio, abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos

--...sangre

Christ se llevó una mano a la nariz y sonrió de lado

--Tranquilos, no es nada --murmuró levantando la cabeza --se pasa pronto --cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Ron lo detenía, había dado mal un par de pasos

--Vayamos a la enfermería, que transformaciones espere --dijo Harry pasándose uno de los brazos de Christ por los hombros, Ron hizo lo mismo y entre los dos a pesar de la renuencia del chico, lo llevaron.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y Helen seguía sin bajar. Sirius leía recostado en la estancia, cada cinco minutos miraba su reloj y a la escalera. Solo se escuchaba el ruido normal que hacía Lyra en su habitación. No quería subir, sabía que Helen estaba despierta desde que él había bajado y eso solo aumentaba su molestia pues significaba que sí tenía razón para estar enojado.

--Papi

--Dime --murmuró tras el periódico

-- ¿Me llevas al parque de diversiones? --Sirius bajó el periódico y miró a la niña

--Lyra, no…

-- ¡Pero no vas a trabajar, puedes llevarme!

--Cariño, te dije que te llevaría en tu cumpleaños si no querías una fiesta y me dijiste que preferías la fiesta

--Pero quiero ir ahora

--Lo siento hija pero ya quedamos en algo

-- ¡Quiero ir!

--Cuida el tono Lyra

--Llévame… --siseó furiosa, apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes. Sirius la miraba interesado, ¿un berrinche por una tontería como esa?. Los ojos de la pequeña parecían arrojar chispas, incluso aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración, sus narinas se dilataban increíblemente, resoplaba y pateaba el piso

--Lyra mejor ve a tu habitación, no quiero castigarte --la niña se ponía pálida del coraje, su padre volvía tras el periódico. Levantó el brazo y lo bajó lo más rápido que pudo llevándose el periódico y casi media nariz de Sirius. El hombre se levantó de un brinco con la nariz roja por el manotazo. Se miraba de forma imponente y peligrosa, pero la pequeña seguía furiosa --sube --ordenó serio, Lyra se dejó caer y cruzó los brazos.

--Ss… Sirius --murmuró Helen que llegaba corriendo --la… la llevaré a… a su habitación --Sirius la miró, ella se apresuró a levantar a la niña, ese hombre estaba cada vez más molesto. Pero cuando se agachaba para sujetar a Lyra, la chiquilla le daba un izquierdazo en la nariz. Sirius dio un paso pero Helen lo detuvo con una mano en alto. --dije que la llevaría a su habitación --dijo de forma amenazante, se inclino de nuevo para tomarla del brazo pero la chiquilla le daba una patada en el tobillo. Helen aulló de dolor sujetándose el pie herido, en un brinquito perdió el equilibrio aunque por suerte Sirius logró detenerla. Lyra levantaba nuevamente el pie para dar otra patada.

-- ¡SUFICIENTE! --rugió Sirius, apretó un poco a Helen y poco después la soltó con fuerza, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás. Aún en el piso intentó detener a Sirius, estaba furioso. Pero el hombre no le hacía caso, tomó a la niña que pataleaba y chillaba como posesa y con ella como saco de papas bajo el brazo a grandes zancadas la llevó a su habitación.

Helen subió al sofá resignada, se encogió un poco al escuchar a Sirius gritar el nombre completo de la niña. Hasta cierto punto ella se la había ganado pero aún así… la puerta de la habitación de Lyra se abrió con solo un pestañear de Sirius.

--Te quedas aquí --siseó el hombre dejando a la niña en el piso, dio media vuelta e intentó salir, pero el grito de Lyra lo detuvo, volvió a girarse, esta vez mortalmente serio

-- ¡NOOOO! --Lyra gritaba con los puños apretados con fuerza, estaba incluso roja del coraje.

Sirius se quitó el cinturón, Lyra cerró la boca y miró a su padre. Sirius dobló el cinto con la vista fija en la niña que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la señaló con un dedo. Lyra asintió sollozando. Él negó lentamente y fue a la puerta. Colgó el cinto en la percha y lo señaló. Después salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Lyra fue a sentarse en su cama, sabía lo que ese cinto ahí colgado significaba, lo había visto varias veces colgado en la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando bajó, Helen seguía sentada en la estancia, sonrió de lado, parecía una niña a punto de un sermón.

--Helen, ¿tienes algo que decir? --la mujer dio un brinco ante ese ronco siseo, no giró la cabeza, sabía que se encontraría con una mirada furiosa

-- ¡Hola chicos!, ¿Qué pasa?, yo iré a… la cocina por… eso que necesito --Remus llegaba sin preocupaciones, al notar el ambiente tenso, corrió a la cocina sin saber exactamente lo que haría ahí

--Helen --insistió Sirius acercándose más. Ella empezó a retorcerse las manos con absoluta concentración en su trabajo --bien, entonces yo pregunto ¿no te molesta verdad?, ya sabía yo… dime por qué mi hija conoce al…

--Es mi hermano --lo interrumpió sin despegar la vista de sus manos. Sirius respiró hondo.

--Lo sé y quiero saber por qué mi hija le habla con tanta familiaridad a tu… a… ese hombre --agregó en un siseo

--Sirius, no soy una… --levantó la mirada seria, pero la desvió rápidamente

-- ¿Desde cuando lo conoce y por qué no me habías dicho?... ¿quieres contestarme o mínimo mirarme?

--Sirius, lo vimos en el callejón Diagon cuando fuimos a comprarle a Harry sus cosas para el colegio --murmuró Helen levantando la mirada. Sirius ocultó perfectamente una sonrisa y siguió con su pose indignada

-- ¿Quieres que crea eso?

-- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

--Si me ocultaste que lo vieron en el callejón, ¿por qué creería que esa fue la primera vez?

--Pero…

--...Lyra lo saludó como si lo conociera de siempre

--Sabes como es Lyra, se encariña fácilmente

--Con algo como eso es imposible encariñarse

--Sirius por favor

--Me mentiste Helen, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, yo confiaba ciegamente en ti y ahora con…

--Estás exagerando

-- ¡No, no exagero! --exclamó Sirius taladrándola con la mirada. Helen se encogió un poco

--Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡perdón, me equivoqué!, me asustó encontrármelo, esperé que quedara en el olvido de nuevo… --lentamente levantó la mirada, Sirius le sonrió cariñoso y la abrazó --desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser Malfoy, soy Mathews, lo sabes

-- ¿Y yo qué?

-- ¿Tú?, tú eres el padre de mi hija y el hombre al que…

--Espera, espera, espera… ¿solo soy el padre de tu hija? --preguntó Sirius ofendido

--y el hombre al que amo --sonrió ella

--Pero… ¿nada más?

-- ¡Oye!, no le he dicho a nadie nunca que lo amo, eres el único

--Pero… pero…

--No estamos casados cariño

--Pero no importa un papel, tú me lo dijiste

--Exacto y yo sigo siendo Mathews --le dio un gran beso y fue a la cocina. Sirius se quedó boquiabierto mirándola contonearse provocativamente.

Helen llegó a la cocina sonriendo divertida, había descolocado a Sirius y hecho que olvidara el incidente con Lucius. Remus que seguía ahí sin encontrar algo que hacer, la miró interesado.

--El que ríe solo…

-- ¡Me asustaste! --exclamó dando un brinquito, Remus sonrió.

--Que conciencia

--Cállate Lupin

-- ¡Oye Helen! --Sirius llegaba corriendo, le había tomado algunos segundos reaccionar

--Dime cariño --con una gran sonrisa se giró hacia él. Remus tomó una silla y se sentó, eso llevaba pinta de ponerse divertido.

-- ¿Por qué dijiste que seguías siendo Math…?

--Sirius, ¿aún recuerdas cuando le quitaste el pañal a Harry?

-- ¿Qué?

--Cuando le quitaste el pañal a Harry, ¿lo recuerdas?, porque no batallamos con Lyra, Remus y yo hablábamos de eso --dijo Helen comenzando a picar las verduras que estaban en el fregadero. Sirius miró a Remus, el licántropo asintió inmediatamente.

--Pues… --murmuró Sirius pensativo. Mientras Helen sonreía divertida.

* * *

--flash back--

* * *

Si Remus lo mirara, moriría de vergüenza. Se miró en el espejo del recibidor. El Gran Sirius Black con un pañuelo en la cabeza, vestido con un short viejo color verde, una playera amarilla con algunas manchas de cloro (lo que le había costado quitar el aceite de la alfombra) y descalzo, con un sacudidor en una mano y un trapeador en la otra. Pero había querido hacerse cargo de Harry. Giró sobre sí mismo, sonrió bobamente al mirar al pequeño de 2 años recién cumplidos que jugaba en la estancia apilando unos cubos.

Se secó el sudor con una mano y fue con el pequeño. Había estado leyendo mucho, ya tenía casi un año con ese niño, los dos habían madurado mucho y él ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijera papá, sabía que James se alegraría de que le estuviera dando un hogar a su hijo. Pero había algo que le preocupaba. Según los libros que compró, Harry tenía la edad justa para que dejara el pañal.

Le revolvió el cabello al niño cuando pasaba junto a él y fue hacia el pequeño armario de donde sacó una caja. Harry al ver que su padre se entretenía con algo diferente a él, corrió hacia ahí. Sirius sacaba una especie de silla en forma de carro con un agujero en el medio, era de colores llamativos y a Harry le gustaba.

--Es para ti hijo --dijo Sirius dejando la sillita frente al niño --es como el baño de papá --Harry miraba la sillita con atención --mira --Sirius se arrodilló junto al niño --ya eres un niño grande y no necesitas el pañal --se lo quitó con cuidado ante la atenta mirada de Harry --ahora, serás como pap… ¡no, espera! --el niño había salido corriendo soltando estridentes carcajadas y Sirius se había quedado con el pañal en una mano y una pequeña truza en la otra. Tiró el pañal y corrió tras el niño rogándole que se detuviera para poder ponerle la truza. ¡Tenía dos años, no podía correr tan rápido!.

Cuando casi lo alcanzaba, pisaba algo húmedo y se resbalaba dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza. Después de lamentarse, se giró aún en el piso. Sabía que eso no era agua… Harry no traía pañal, eso no podía ser agua.

--Papá --levantó la mirada, unas hermosas esmeraldas lo miraban preocupadas. Con una señal con un dedo, le pidió que se acercara, el niño sonrió y avanzó solo un par de pasos. Sirius insistió pero el niño negaba.

--Harry, anda, ven, mira… --volvió a mostrarle la pequeña truza pero ahora le señaló el lobo que tenía atrás. Sabía que el niño adoraba esos animales, aunque él no comprendía la razón si los perros eran mejores. Harry se le acercó rápidamente y aprovechó para agarrarlo y ponerle la truza. En brazos lo llevó hasta la estancia y lo sentó en el orinal en forma de carro. Sonrió satisfecho mirando al niño que no se había rehusado, según sus libros, algunos no le gustaban. --has pipí pequeño --dijo acuclillado frente al niño. Pero Harry no lo tomó en cuenta, él estaba más ocupado en hacer que su carro encendiera. -- ¿no quieres hacer caca? --insistió, ésta vez le levantó la carita. --¿quieres?

--Papa --dijo Harry sonriendo. Sirius respiró hondo, de nuevo. Asintió derrotado y levantó al niño.

--No, Harry, deja eso ahí… es para hacer pipí --agregó cuando intentaba llevarlo a la cocina y el niño se rehusaba a dejar el orinal --no es juguete

--Mío --reclamó Harry abrazando a la sillita

--Sí, tuyo. Pero es para hacer pipi y…

-- ¡Mío! --gritó aferrándose con fuerza al orinal

--Bien, bien. Tuyo, tuyo --masculló resignado. Eso sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

En la cocina, tuvo que sentar a Harry en una silla del desayunador porque en su silla alta no había podido abrazar el orinal.

-- ¡Pipí! --gritó Harry diez minutos después. Sirius se giró de un brinco, pero unos segundos después, escuchaba liquido cayendo al piso. Con paso derrotado se acercó al niño y lo puso en el piso e intentó poner el orinal junto a él pero no pudo.

--Hijo, esto --señaló el carrito de colores --es para hacer pipí y caca, no para jugar

-- ¡Mío!

Lo miró abrazar el orinal, ¿acaso tendría que comprar otro?. Pero sí él tenía muchos autos, grandes, chicos, más chicos y enormes. ¿Por qué rayos quería especialmente ese?. Volvió a preparar la comida, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Harry necesitara hacer otra cosa que pipí. Lo recorrió un escalofrío y agregó las verduras a la olla.

Algunos minutos después, Harry llegaba corriendo después de habérsele desaparecido desde hacía algún rato. Se puso de pie al verlo llegar con las manos en el trasero, tragó saliva y se acuclilló.

-- ¡Caca! --gritó Harry haciendo un extraño baile. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron enormes.

-- ¿Dónde está el carrito? --preguntó ansioso, pero Harry hacía pucheros y los ojos se le humedecían -- ¡bien vamos al baño! --estaba por tomarlo en brazos cuando la vocecita del niño lo interrumpió.

--Ya… papá --Sirius lo miró fijamente, por fortuna era una truza nueva. Lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la cocina, ahora tenía que bañarlo.

Por la tarde y tras haber visto frustrados sus intentos por hacer que Harry usara el orinal. Tuvo que comprar otro y el problema ahora era que Harry, parado en su carrito para bebé, señalaba y pedía todos los orinales. Terminó bajando al niño, mejor tener un ojo en Harry en el piso y otro en lo que quería comprar, que en Harry sobre el carrito amenazando con echarse un clavado y partirse la cabeza.

Era terrible tener que hacer eso. No tanto el tratar de que un bebé dejara de usar pañal, sino escoger el orinal adecuado para que el niño no se encariñara con él. Los miraba detenidamente, lo más que podía contando con que tenía que correr tras Harry cada cinco segundos. Habían de todas las formas que pudiera imaginar, pero no podía encontrar el adecuado. Dio un brinco ante el escándalo que Harry había provocado al jalar un orinal y tirar los demás. Con vergüenza le sonrió a un empleado que lo miraba molesto y tomando al niño de la mano siguió mirando.

--Señor…señor, no podemos bajar a su hijo --giró lentamente la cabeza, un empleado le hablaba y parecía preocupado. --su hijo está en la pirámide de pañales --dijo el joven señalando al frente. Sirius bajó la mirada, él tenía a Harry de la mano, no podría… levantó el brazo, ¿Por qué sostenía a un mono de peluche?. Aterrado miró hacia donde el empleado le señalaba.

--Ay no --murmuró antes de echar a correr hacia la pirámide de pañales.

Había sido una vergüenza enorme, nunca había pasado tanto bochorno. Lo habían sacado de la tienda con guardias y toda la cosa. Se dejó caer en el sofá de la estancia, estaba agotado. Pensativo miró al bebé dormir en sus brazos y sonrió. Había sido divertido ver al niño bailar desnudo en la cima de una pirámide de pañales, pero si no le hubieran entrado ganas de… pues de… si solo se hubiera orinado en la pirámide quizá no habría tenido tantos problemas.

Lo dejó en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de agua, no había pensado que ser padre fuera tan difícil, pero aún así, sacaría adelante a ese niño. Se quedó con el trago a la mitad al escuchar un ruido, un ruido de algo rompiéndose y no quería saber que era… mandó a volar el vaso y salió corriendo. Llegó a la estancia esperando una hecatombe, pero solo se encontró con una angelical mirada que lo observaba desde el sofá. Cuando llegó con el niño, éste se ponía de pie y le extendía algo, él sonrió y tomó el pañal que Harry le daba.

-- ¿Se te cayó?, a ver, deja te lo pongo… ¡Harry! --exclamó cuando al acercarse e intentar ponerle de nuevo el pañal, Harry salía corriendo… de nuevo.

Ese día, lejos de ser movido… fue aterrador. Había tenido que estar limpiando y secando por todas partes, a Harry simplemente le había dado por quitarse el pañal y correr desnudo por la casa, sin intención de usar el orinal. Por la noche, Sirius no durmió pues aunque le ponía el pañal a Harry, éste se lo quitaba entre sueños y no tuvo otra opción que poner un plástico en el colchón bajo la sábana y quedarse sentado junto a la cama del niño para cuando se mojara, cambiarlo para que no se le fuera a enfermar.

En la mañana, pensó seriamente en ponerle el pañal y enredarlo en cinta. Pero la carita de Harry cuando se quitaba el pañal, lo enternecía e incluso, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, así que optó por dejarlo ser.

-- ¡Papá, papá, papá! --había estado dormitando en un sofá y con los gritos de Harry había dado un brinco y caído al piso. Pero tan pronto tocó el suelo, se puso de pie y corrió en busca de su pequeño hijo. -- ¡papá, papá, papá! --lo buscó por toda la casa pero no podía encontrarlo, los gritos del niño solo lograban desesperarlo más. Hasta que casi cinco minutos después, llegó a la cocina, ya totalmente preocupado. Frenó de golpe tan solo entrar, Harry lo miraba de pie junto al orinal con una gran sonrisa señalándole el interior. Sirius se acercó lentamente, sonrió bobamente al ver lo que el niño señalaba, sintió que los ojos le picaban -- ¡pipí! --gritó Harry entusiasmado. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se le salieron al ver su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

* * *

--fin flash-back--

* * *

-- ¿Lloraste? --preguntó incrédulo Remus -- ¿Sirius, estás…?

-- ¡Cállate Remus! --exclamó Sirius pasándose los brazos por la cara --oye Helen por qué…

-- ¿Qué es ese ruido? --volvió a interrumpirlo Helen, se escuchaba un gran concierto de claxon y antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca, salió de la cocina

--Creo que intenta cambiarme de tema --murmuró Sirius mirándola salir

-- ¿Tú crees? --ironizó Remus divertido. Sirius iba a contestarle, pero el grito de Helen lo hacía correr. Ambos llegaron al recibidor en un instante, Sirius se apresuró a abrazarla, Helen estaba fuera de la casa mirando fijamente la calle --Merlín… --susurró Remus asustado, Sirius levantó la mirada, su boca cayó hasta sus pies al ver a Lyra de pie cruzada de brazos en medio de la transitada calle con los autos pasándole por ambos lados. Apresurado pasó a Helen a brazos de Remus y él corrió hacia la calle, los autos no dejaban de pasar y él no podía usar magia frente a tanto muggle.

--Lyra…

-- ¡Llévame al parque! --gritó la niña haciendo pucheros. Sirius sintió que algo frío le recorría por cada rincón del cuerpo y poco después se transformaba en algo caliente que empezaba a quemarlo. Olvidando a los muggles y las leyes para ocultar su presencia y todo lo demás, sacó su varita e hizo levitar a la niña que unos segundos después estaba en los brazos de su furioso padre. -- ¡suéltame! --volvía a gritar pero ahora pataleaba muy molesta.

--Estás en graves problemas --masculló Sirius regresando a la casa. En cuanto cruzó la verja, Helen corrió hacia él y le quitó a la niña. La revisó detenidamente, besó y abrazó. Sirius se miraba impaciente por dejar unos puntos en claro con esa niña y a como miraba a Helen, temía no poder porque… retrocedió asustado cuando Helen se erguía, esa mirada no auguraba nada bueno para el trasero de esa niña que tenía que correr de mano de su madre para evitar caerse, Helen prácticamente la jalaba hacia su habitación.

En Hogwarts, tres niños reían en su sala común sin saber como la profesora McGonagall había descubierto que la calvicie de los Slytherin había sido su culpa.

--Seguro mi papá está orgulloso --dijo Harry divertido

--No es seguro que mi papá reciba esa carta --dijo Christ

--Pues, mientras no sobrepase a mis hermanos… --murmuró Ron pensativo.

Los días pasaban, Lyra se portaba más rebelde y no les tomaba importancia a los castigos. En Hogwarts, Harry hacía gala de su herencia merodeadora. Mientras Sirius y Helen estaban por volverse locos… las lechuzas de Hogwarts llegaban tres veces al día y Lyra que simplemente no obedecía. Lo único bueno que habían llevado esas cartas había sido la noticia de que Harry estaba en el equipo de quiditch, Sirius había saltado de alegría al enterarse de la forma en la que el niño había entrado al equipo, no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él y sabía que James lo estaba también.

--Sirius, dos semanas y tengo 40 cartas del director --dijo Helen esa mañana, Sirius que aún seguía en la cama se cubrió con el edredón --es preocupante más que molesto --se sentó en la cama y lo destapó --es demasiado, ni siquiera ustedes hicieron eso

--Pero es que es…

--...aunque sea una bizarra fusión tuya y de James, no es normal que manden tres cartas hasta los fines de semana, ¿Cuándo se supone que estudia?

--Pues…

-- ¡Lyra! --gritó Helen, dejó las cartas en la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación al haber escuchado cristal estrellándose en el piso.

Sirius respiró hondo, se sentó y tomó la última carta que había llegado, la de esa mañana.

-- ¿Las siete y ya con reporte? -- murmuró abriendo el sobre -- ay no, si Helen lee esto explota…

--No puedo creerlo, esa niña rompió mi vajilla de cristal cortado que compré en… ¿Qué pasa?

-- ¡Nada!, ¡regañaré a Lyra! --el edredón voló arriba de su cabeza y antes de que cayera sobre la cama, Sirius ya corría fuera de la habitación. --no, no, no… debo arreglar esto, debo… --iba tan concentrado en la carta que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba contra alguien hasta que rodaba por las escaleras con dolorosa rapidez.

--Sirius, eres un bruto --masculló Remus acostado malsanamente en el piso --ayy --Sirius acababa de caer sobre él

--Perdón --murmuró sentándose con cuidado, estaba todo adolorido --debo ir a Hogwarts, urgente… --gateó algunos metros hasta que llegando a la estancia, pudo ponerse de pie. Remus, extrañado lo miró desaparecer en la chimenea.

En el despacho del director, el anciano miraba pensativo al niño que tenía sentado frente a él cuando la chimenea dejaba paso a un Sirius Black preocupado, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al toparse con la pícara mirada esmeralda de su hijo. Harry se encogió en su silla al ver la mirada molesta de Sirius.

--Señor, la carta que mandó…

--Lo siento Sirius pero ni con ustedes tuve tanto problema y no me está dejando otra opción, no funciona ni con los castigos. Todo el día está castigado y aún así encuentra el momento para hacer algo, además, no está yendo a clases --seguía diciendo el anciano bastante preocupado. Harry decidió mirar por la ventana, en ese momento mirar a su padre sería demasiado peligroso para su integridad física.

--Quizá abuse pero ¿podría dejarme un momento con Harry? --siseó letalmente calmado. Dumbledore asintió y se apresuró a salir mientras Harry se hundía más en su lugar. --James --Harry se hundió aún más, no era buen augurio su segundo nombre. Miró de reojo a su padre, tragó saliva al verlo con las dos manos en el cinturón, nunca lo había usado pero aún así respetaba ese artilugio. --Tienes catorce días aquí y he recibido 40 cartas del director diciéndome todo lo que haces, no sales de un castigo cuando ya estás con otro… mírame --pidió respirando hondo, Harry luchó con todo para poder levantar la mirada pero la mantuvo --te he contado todas las bromas que hice cuando estuve aquí y quizá como dice Helen no debí haberlo hecho, no sería correcto si te prohíbo hacer bromas o travesuras Harry, además estaría frenando tu imaginación…

--Tú dijiste que… que este había sido…

--La oficina del director había sido mi segundo hogar, es verdad, yo te lo dije… pero a pesar de eso, nunca estuvieron por expulsarnos

--Lo siento papá

--Harry, yo esperaba cartas del director pero no tres diarias. Helen no sabe que están por expulsarte que si lo supiera estaría aquí, sentada en esa silla --señaló dónde el niño seguía hundido --y tú estarías bocabajo sobre sus piernas --Harry sonrió. Sirius se acercó a él. --hijo, si recibo una carta por semana, no estaría tan mal. Siempre y cuando sean por bromas y no por groserías, prométeme que lo intentarás

--Lo prometo papá

--Bien y ahora respecto a que no has ido a clases --el niño tuvo que levantar la mirada, Sirius se había erguido en toda su estatura --tendrás clases extra con Remus hasta que te pongas al corriente

--Pero…

--...o le digo a Helen

-- ¿Cuándo vendrá el tío Remus?

--El sábado… --sonrió Sirius, se agachó y le dio un beso en la cabeza --debo irme, cuida las cartas Harry, no quiero que te expulsen, éste es el mejor colegio

--Sí papá

--Me lo prometiste --agregó antes de entrar a la chimenea, Harry asintió.

Cuando Sirius salió a la estancia de su casa, se quedó congelado. Todo el lugar estaba inundado y Remus aparecía empapado.

--Helen salió a comprar unas cosas y me dejó a Lyra… no sé que pasó y tampoco donde está --murmuró Remus apesadumbrado, cerró los ojos al ver la expresión de Sirius, le gritaría y muy fuerte por haber perdido a su hijita.

-- ¡LYRA DENEB! --Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba exactamente ese grito. --me voy a volver loco con estos niños --masculló acercándose a su amigo -- ¡DENEB!

Los días en general pasaron igual, Lyra aumentaba el grado de sus rabietas, sin Harry ahí, no tenía razón para hacer travesuras. El primer sábado que Remus fue a poner al corriente a Harry. Terminó castigándolo, había convivido varias días con él pero no era el mismo. El niño al que intentó mantener sentado mientras le enseñaba un hechizo para levitación, ni siquiera se parecía a Sirius... era como si tuviera demasiada cafeína corriendo por sus venas y lo peor, fuera alérgico a ella. Incluso en la segunda hora, el niño no se apareció en la biblioteca después de que le hubiera dado permiso para ir al baño. En la tercera, tuvo que perseguir a Harry intentando no hacer ruido, para la cuarta hora, la bibliotecaría los había sacado.

Remus sabía lo inteligente y adelantado que era ese niño. Sirius le había dado, aunque sonara tan extraño y a pesar de que jamás habría creído que lo diría, una excelente educación. Su amigo en verdad había madurado con Harry pero... era otro niño en el colegio, como si el estar sentado o quieto por más de dos minutos le picara. No recordaba a alguien que hubieran expulsado por mal comportamiento, quizá no lo había y... Harry Potter no podía ser el primero.

Después de la cuarta hora se había dado por vencido, por lo menos en ese día. Cuando regresó a casa, miró una estampa que empezaba a hacerse común, Lyra viendo al rincón y Sirius por un lado regañándola. Fue a la estancia y dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración se lanzó al primer sofá que encontró.

-- ¿Que tal las clases Moony?, ¿por qué esa cara y ese suspiro? --Remus levantó la mirada, Sirius lo observaba curioso. No obtuvo más opción que mirar el sofá de a lado --Remus por favor, somos amigos

--Sirius --murmuró Remus sin mirar a su amigo --no creo que tarde mucho en llegarte otra car... --se interrumpió al escuchar un aleteo, levantó la mirada, una lechuza se posaba tras él, en el sofá --...ta --susurró. Sirius respiró hondo mientras tomaba la carta, le acarició la cabeza al ave y ésta al instante emprendió vuelo.

--Tiene el sello de Hogwarts, no puedo creerlo --murmuró dejándose caer junto a Remus --pero no entiendo, me prometió que no habría más cartas

--Dijiste que una por semana, es la primera de la semana

--De hecho Remus --Sirius se giró muy serio --el sábado, es parte de la semana, aún no comienza otra semana

--Pero no es la terce... --volvió a guardar silencio, tres lechuzas más entraban e iban hacia Sirius.

El animago tomó los sobres y los giró, cerró los ojos al ver el sello de hogwarts. Dejó caer el brazo a un costado, los sobres resbalaron de sus dedos.

-- ¿Por qué tiras las cartas? --preguntó Helen agachándose a recogerlas. Sirius saltó del sillón e intentó quitárselas pero no pudo, pues Helen al ver la desesperación de Sirius, retrocedió rápidamente. Sirius miró a Remus que negaba lentamente y volvió a ver a Helen que abría un sobre, sacaba el pergamino, lo leía y hacía lo mismo con los otros tres -- ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? --levantó la mirada lentamente, parecía arrojar fuego por los ojos, Sirius sonrió de forma culpable. --Harry está a punto de ser expulsado y no me habías dicho --siseó Helen totalmente furiosa. Sirius intentó buscar ayuda en su amigo pero Remus se escabullía hacia la cocina.

En Hogwarts, la comida era servida mientras en la mesa de los leones, un pequeño de primero tenía clavados sus hermosos ojos verdes en los Slytherin que gustosos se servían los manjares que acababan de aparecer. Ni siquiera le daba por comer algo u ocultar la emoción de la que era presa. El tiempo que duró la comida, Harry se la pasó recargado en su mesa con toda su atención en la mesa de las serpientes.

-- ¿Qué pasó? --se preguntó Harry al ver que los chicos seguían con el postre. Un estridente cacareo lo sobresaltó. Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa generalizada. Harry giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores, tragó saliva al ver a la profesora McGonagall sobre la mesa con las manos en la cadera simulando alas, empezaba a agitarlas y a rasgar la madera con un pie. Le salieron algunos granitos que fueron creciendo rápidamente y a salir con mayor velocidad hasta dejarla totalmente cubierta, después se reventaron al mismo tiempo llenando el salón con un asqueroso "plum". Algo naranja comenzó a supurar hasta cubrirla, ante la atónita mirada de Harry quien no sabía si reír o temer, cuando el líquido naranja desaparecía a la profesora le brotaban manchas moradas y cacareaba con más fuerza. Los alumnos comenzaron a reír al ver que la túnica y sombrero de la profesora, se volvían del color de su piel.

El director se puso de pie inmediatamente, Harry se encogió en su lugar al mirar que el profesor Dumbledore también sufría lo mismo que su jefa de casa, solo que él no cacareaba. Uno por uno, los profesores se fueron poniendo de pie, algunos relinchaban y otros ladraban, maullaban o aullaban. Nadie reía pues la mirada del director les atemorizaba. Una carcajada resonó entre el ruido de los profesores cuando Snape se paraba, y cabello por cabello empezaba a quedarse calvo con una extraña lentitud, su piel se volvía morada con el pecho verde y manchas amarillas. Mientras en la calva brotaban enormes granos blancos que supuraban algo rojo. Todos se giraron hacia la mesa de griffindor, Crhist y Ron miraron a Harry acostado en la mesa riendo a carcajadas.

-- ¡Potter, estás expulsado! --gruñó la profesora McGonagall entre cacareos. Harry dejó de reír y asustado miró a la profesora. El "soy Black", se estrelló contra sus dientes... estaba muerto, sus padres lo mataban.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	16. ¿Solución?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_PResiento que más de alguno deseará mandarme maldiciones al ver este capi jejeje pero no porque mate a alguien importante o algo por el estilo jajaja, sé que esperan actualizaciones de otros fics pero no me podía concentrar, solo pensaba en este capi (tengo testigos)y habiendo terminado la parte que quería, podré actualizar otros fics (o al menos lo intentaré). LEAN XD_**

* * *

-- ¡Por favor profesora, no puede hacer eso! --tenía poco más de diez minutos en la oficina de su jefa de casa. ¡No podían expulsarlo!. Era demasiado joven para morir de forma tan atroz --podemos llegar a un acuerdo profesora... --Harry siguió hablando, estaba fuertemente asido a los lados de su silla sentado en la orilla. McGonagall lo miraba detrás de esas enormes gafas de montura cuadrada. Sonreía mirando al niño buscar toda clase de tratos para que no lo expulsaran, casi lo perdonaba pero cuando estaba por decirlo, se miraba las manos con manchas moradas y recordaba que recién dejaba de cacarear y las ganas de darle una tunda suplantaba al instinto de mandarlo a su dormitorio con un castigo leve. Pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarlo, se parecía tanto a James Potter pero con los ojos de Lily. Seguía sin creer todo por lo que ese niño había tenido que pasar, el perder a sus padres tan pequeño y de tal forma no se lo desearía a nadie, pero por fortuna había sido criado... pues podría decir que de buena forma y de lo que no le quedaba duda alguna, ese niño había crecido rodeado de amor. Le causaba gracia que jurara y perjurara que no volvería a hacerlo que no era necesario nada, que podría durar castigado lo que quedaba del año y no le importaría, pero que no lo expulsara. -- ¡no es necesaria que llame a mis...! --se interrumpió, la puerta se abría y un muchacho se asomaba.

--Profesora, los señores Black acaban de llegar --dijo el chico, McGonagall miró a Harry, éste abría los ojos enormes, tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a la puerta.

--...padres --murmuró Harry mirando entrar a Helen. Se puso de pie de un brinco cuando dio con el furioso azul de los ojos de la mujer a la que más temía en ese momento, miró a su padre tras ella y volvió a tragar saliva. Empezó a retroceder con lentitud, simplemente ese azul no presagiaba nada bueno y la mirada de su padre aún menos.

--Profesora --dijo Sirius mirando fijamente al niño que seguía retrocediendo -- ¿podemos hablar afuera un momento? --McGonagall asintió y salió tras Sirius. Harry deseó gritar que no lo dejara solo, miró a Helen que se le acercaba.

Intentó seguir retrocediendo pero para su desgracia se había topado con la pared y Helen seguía caminando con una lentitud asfixiante, parecía pensar antes de mover cada pie hacia él. Respiraba serenamente, todo indicaba que no estaba molesta, y si hubiera llevado gafas oscuras lo habría creído. Prefirió mirar hacia otra parte y pensar en como salir de ese aprieto.

--Tu padre dijo... --murmuró Helen, Harry se negó a mirarla --...que le habías prometido que no habrían tantas cartas --siguió, su voz acompasada por su respiración, esa absurda tranquilidad que emanaba solo lograba que Harry se desesperara más. Empezaba a sentirse atrapado, en su búsqueda de alivio se topó justo con los ojos de su madre, ¿y si le decía que no era su madre?... no, le más daba duro. ¿Qué podía hacer?, el romper una promesa era casi peor que arrojar a Lyra de las escaleras.

--Mamá, lo intenté en verdad... te juro que no iba para los profesores.

Helen cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, Harry optó por alejarse pegado a la pared hacia la puerta, si seguía contra la pared, no dejaba su trasero al descubierto y tenía más oportunidad de correr. Podía cansarla y todo sería más fácil, el colegio era grande y bien podía huír por horas. Ella ya era mayor y no podría mantenerle el paso, él jugaba quiditch (no tenía mucho tiempo practicándolo pero se ejercitaba más que su madre) tenía más condición que ella y... dio un brinco, un ruido cerca le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Helen estaba a escasos dos metros suyo y se acercaba más.

--Detente Harry --siseó la mujer. El niño siguió huyendo aunque ahora aumentaba la velocidad, podía ver ese algo asesino en la mirada de su madre y de tonto se quedaba ahí. Ya no escuchaba los murmullos de su padre afuera así que lo más seguro era que hubiera ido con el director y él arriesgaría todo --no se te ocurra --dijo sacando su varita. Harry llegaba a la puerta y la abría. Pero antes de que pudiera echar una mirada fuera, la puerta volvía a cerrarse con un sonido sordo y se escuchaba un peligroso crack. Tragando saliva se giró, la morena se le acercaba con una mirada aún peor que la que había tenido unos segundos antes --creí que eras un grifindor --agregó avanzando, Harry corrió hacia el escritorio

--Lo soy, pero no tonto --dijo el niño

--Se me acaba la paciencia James.

Harry sintió que las piernas le temblaban, no le gustaba que le dijera así con una mirada como esa. Helen asintió pensativamente y fue hacia el escritorio también, Harry se pegó a la pared. Pero Helen tomaba una silla, la apartaba un poco y con una extraña tranquilidad y frescura se sentaba alisando su falda, la acomodó y buscó algunas arrugas antes de levantar la vista hacia Harry que estupefacto la observaba.

--No pienso seguirte, sabes perfectamente cual será tu castigo James

--Pero...

--...cuanto más tardes peor será --lo interrumpió tranquilamente.

Sirius asentía con una inhabitual tranquilidad o sería quizá resignación. Miraba a Albus Dumbledore sin siquiera atreverse a abrir la boca. Nunca había pensado que estaría en un dilema como ese. No le quedaba más que asentir y aceptar lo que decía el anciano. No entendía como había pasado eso, Harry era... bueno, era un bromista y todo eso pero de ahí a que lo expulsaran. Suspiró derrotado. Dumbledore dibujó una media sonrisa, aún podía ver a aquel chiquillo alborotador en ese abatido padre que tenía enfrente. Quince minutos después, levantó la cabeza al escuchar que llamaban, Sirius se giró cuando la puerta se abría lentamente. Con una sola mirada el niño fue junto a su padre.

--Siéntate --pidió el director con extraña amabilidad

--Así estoy bien gracias --murmuró Harry cabizbajo

--Siéntate --insistió Sirius en un siseo. Harry asintió inmediatamente y fue hacia el otro sillón pero tan pronto tocaba el asiento volvía a ponerse de pie, implorante miró a su padre.

--No... no puedo --susurró

--Y menos podrás cuando yo termine, ahora siéntate --ordenó en un susurro firme, Harry se dejó caer ocultando una mueca y puso atención. No podía hacer más que mirar sus zapatos, su padre lo regañaba en un tono bajo, el director no decía nada solo miraba. En verdad prefería que su padre gritara, así sentía que no lo había desilusionado pero cuando solo hablaba...

--Sus cosas deben estar ya en su casa --dijo por fin el anciano diez minutos después. Harry levantó aterrado la vista.

--Claro profesor, con permiso --murmuró Sirius poniéndose de pie, estrechó la mano del viejo y fue a la puerta --vamos --dijo abriéndola. Harry no lo podía creer, en verdad lo habían expulsado. No había sido su intención, en verdad que no.

Helen los esperaba abajo, Sirius negó lentamente e intercambió una mirada con ella. Caminaron en total silencio, Harry llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos fijos en el piso.

-- ¡Señor B! --se detuvieron con ese grito, Sirius se giró incrédulo.

-- ¿Christopher?

-- ¿Se va a llevar a Harry? --preguntó Ron que llegaba tras el rubio

--El director lo manda, no puedo hacer nada en contra --contestó Sirius mirando a Harry que deseaba hacerse más chiquito hasta desaparecer --debemos irnos

-- ¿Nos podemos despedir de Harry? --inquirió de nuevo el pelirrojo

--Un minuto --masculló Sirius yendo con Helen

--No seas tan duro Sirius

-- ¿Cómo crees que me siento Helen? --reclamó él, la mujer lo abrazó -- ¡suficiente! --dijo separándose de Helen --vamos, lo verán después. --Helen lo miró y a paso lento lo siguió.

En cinco minutos aparecían en casa y antes de que su padre abriera siquiera la boca, Harry corrió a su habitación.

-- ¡Hermano! --el grito eufórico de Lyra lo detuvo en las escaleras, tuvo que agarrarse del pasamanos, la niña se le había echado encima y se rehusaba a soltarlo. Remus lo miró severamente al pasar junto, Harry desvió la mirada de nuevo.

--Ve a mi habitación --siseó Sirius al pie de las escaleras. Lyra se separó de su hermano y lo miró sorprendida. Harry giró la cabeza. La mirada de su padre era extraña, parecía de decepción pero también muy molesta. No refutó, solo apartó a Lyra y siguió subiendo.

--Quizá no sea un buen momento pero terminarás dándote cuenta --dijo Remus terminando de bajar, Lyra intentó correr.

-- ¿Que hiciste Lyra? --preguntó Helen en tono cansado

--Tu maquillaje, labiales...

--Deneb

--Quería verme bonita para papá --dijo la niña jugando con su playera.

--Sabes que no debes agarrar el maquillaje de mamá

--Sí mami, perdón

--Ve a jugar hija --estaba demasiado contrariada como para regañarla por una tontería como esa. Le indicó a Remus que la siguiera, necesitaba hablar con él.

Estaba seguro que Sirius arreglaría eso, no entendía lo que había pasado, ¿por qué Harry seguía expulsado?. Fue a la cocina con Helen, debía explicarle todo claramente, estaba bastante confundido.

Lyra sentada en la terraza de la casa del árbol, que su padre había reconstruido, miraba casi sin respirar, la ventana de la habitación de sus padres donde la silueta de su papá se paseaba de un lado a otro, quería saber por qué estaba su hermano ahí, no que le molestara pero a la habitación de sus padres solo entraban por pocas cosas: el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos para felicitarlos, para buscar algo interesante que hacer, cuando jugaban al escondite o cosas así, pero nunca acompañados de sus padres, cuando eso pasaba no era buena señal, sabía que su hermano estaba en problemas pero quería saber la razón. En verdad quería saber. Apretó con fuerza los puños y cerró los ojos deseando poder ver, poder enterarse de algo. Un golpeteo frente a ella la hizo dar un brinco y abrió los ojos. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su pícara mirada, se apresuró a bajar de la casa y correr hacia la pared donde una enorme escalera se inclinaba.

--Remus hazme un favor y echale un ojo a Lyra, ya ha estado demasiado tiempo callada --pidió Helen revisando con extraño interés el interior de la olla sobre la lumbre. --debe estar en la casa del árbol

El licántropo salió al patio trasero.

--Oh Merlín --murmuró Remus sorprendido, Helen olvidó seguir revolviendo la comida y corrió hacia Remus, le temía a esa expresión.

--Ay no, ¡mi varita, dónde está mi varita! --balbuceó palpando desesperada su ropa. La escalera se balanceaba y Lyra, en la punta intentaba abrir una ventana --gracias --tomó la varita que Remus le daba, la agitó y en un instante tenía a su hija en brazos

-- ¡Mamá!

-- ¡Con un demonio Deneb, en qué rayos estabas pensando!, ¡podrías haberte matado! --dijo mirando cara a cara a la niña que seguía con un mohín de molestia. Helen la dejó sobre el césped y llevándose las manos a la cabeza se alejó un par de pasos respirando hondo. Eran ya demasiadas cosas juntas, lo de Harry y ahora esa niña que cada vez arriesgaba más la vida. Remus miraba a Helen y Lyra subía de nuevo por la escalera. -- ¡LYRA DENEB BLACK! --rugió Helen girándose de nuevo. La niña no le tomó importancia y siguió subiendo. Helen respiraba hondo cada vez más seguido, se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

-- ¡Lyra baja inmediatamente! --exclamó Sirius asomándose por la ventana -- ¡ahora!

--Yo... me... encargo --siseó Helen mirando a Sirius, él asintió y volvió a lo suyo en la habitación. Llegó hasta la niña y se arrodilló frente a ella --hija, vamos a hacer algo, hoy es miércoles, si para el otro miércoles no te regaño yo, papá o el tío Remus, te voy a comprar una mascota, ¿que dices?

-- ¿En verdad mami? --preguntó alegre, Helen asintió

--Solo si te portas bien y no hay regaños, ¿prometido? --dijo extendiendo el meñique, la pequeña lo tomó con su meñique.

Helen se dejó caer en el césped, miró correr a la niña. Remus se acercó a ella.

--Voy a volverme loca --dijo mirándolo. Remus sonrió sentándose junto a ella.

--Tú sola te metiste en este problema --rió Remus, ella hizo una mueca.

-- ¡Lyra se empeña en arriesgarse, Harry es incontrolable en el colegio y tengo casi un mes sin besar a nadie!.

Remus soltó una carcajada al escuchar el tono desesperado en la mujer, ella lo miró fulminante.

--Lo siento pero no puedo traicionar a un amigo

-- ¡Cállate Lupin!

--Sirius respeta las apuestas --comentó casual

--No alimentaré ese monstruo en Sirius, sé lo que hace en él... ¿por qué lo dices? --agregó ante la mirada de Remus, conocía a ese hombre y esa mirada...

Sirius tenía quince minutos mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harry. Él había sido especialmente revoltoso, James también e incluso Remus. Pero nunca habían llegado a tal grado, si acaso una vez habían estado bajo la amenaza de una expulsión pero habían salido bien librados. Sonrió de lado al escuchar a Harry tocar la guitarra, era un buen niño no lograba entender como había llegado a tal grado.

Bajó la mirada al sentir que le tiraban del pantalón, otro de sus graves problemas, Lyra lo miraba con una atención que le resultaba bastante extraña.

--Papi, ¿me compras un helado por favor?

--No puedes comer helado antes de la comida Lyra, además hay en la cocina --contestó respirando hondo preparándose para la rabieta de ese día.

--Bien papi --abrió la boca sorprendido, Lyra iba a su habitación.

Los días pasaban con una tranquilidad que a todos les causaba recelo, ni Helen, Remus o Sirius parecían cómodos. Harry salía de su habitación, tomaba agua o una fruta y regresaba a su cuarto y Lyra jugaba con sus juguetes, obedecía a la primera orden, cuando se equivocaba se disculpaba, daba las gracias con un exceso de miel. Si bien era lo que todos deseaban, se sentía extraño.

--Helen --murmuró Sirius una semana después, la miraba divertido desde la puerta. Helen siguió partiendo verduras --Lyra dice que le prometiste comprarle una mascota, eres alérgica a los gatos, pericos, no creo que quiera un pez, perro sabemos que...

-- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? --se giró molesta con el cuchillo en la mano, Sirius amplió su sonrisa

--Solo quería preguntar si era verdad

--Sí, se ha comportado perfectamente en esta semana, ¿ te molestaría llevarla?

--No hay problema cariño pero creo que te arrepentirás, conoces a Lyra, Helen y...

-- ¡Solo llévala!

--Que gruñona --masculló riendo, dio media vuelta y salió.

-- ¿Se puede entrar?

--Entra Lupin, es una cocina libre

-- Solo venía a despedirme Helen, ya hablé con Sirius y...

-- ¿Huyes tan pronto? --preguntó dejando el cuchillo sobre la tabla. Con una mirada seria se giró hacia Remus

--Tengo un estudio que terminar. Harry me hizo prometerle que volvería en navidad.

Ella asintió dejándose caer en una silla. La única razón escapaba de su casa y no podía retenerlo, sería egoísta. Pero sabía que una promesa para Harry lo haría volver. Se despidieron como lo que eran, como amigos. Jamás había pensado que podría considerar a Remus un amigo. El amor que había sentido por él había sido tan grande tan... bueno, el primer amor siempre era difícil de olvidar y un hombre como él más aún.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Remus salía, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos. En su época escolar, en la época en la que se había enamorado perdidamente de un miembro del grupo más popular del colegio, en como había soportado los celos de todas las chicas que rondaban a esos cuatro, las burlas de Sirius... Sirius. Tenía ya 6 años con ese hombre, casi 7 y seguía sin entender como había terminado teniendo una hija con él. Se había jurado que si se casaba con un merodeador, sería Remus, era el más tranquilo, risueño, bromista, inteligente. En pocas palabras el hombre ideal, tenía todo lo que una mujer buscaría en un hombre, todo perfectamente equilibrado y Sirius era todo lo contrario, bastante inteligente pero igualmente desastroso y mujeriego al igual que James, pero él había cambiado antes de salir del colegio y se había casado. En cambio Sirius no, él había estado demasiado ocupado siendo rebelde como para encontrar una pareja y madurar.

Quizá el haber visto a ese adolescente que había madurado de golpe, algo que había obligado a dormitar después de su ruptura con Remus había simplemente despertado sin prevenirla siquiera. Pero no estaba segura, seguía buscando la razón de haberse enamorado tan locamente de Sirius Black.

Un murmullo apenas audible la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la mirada, sintió un hoyo en el estómago al toparse con esa mirada esmeralda.

--Solo vengo por una fruta, ya me voy --dijo Harry mostrándole una manzana. Ella asintió sin dejar de verlo.

El niño salió de la cocina dejando a su madre con una depresión que iba en aumento.

-- ¡Mami! --levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse -- ¡mira lo que mi papito me compró mami!, ¿verdad que es linda? --exclamó la pequeña levantando una pequeña jaula transparente de tapa verde. Los ojos de Helen se abrieron como dos grandes platos, después se estrecharon hasta dos pequeñas rendijas cuando miraba a Sirius que dejaba cajas y bolsas en el piso.

--Muéstrasela a tu hermano --murmuró Helen retrocediendo. La niña asintió y salió corriendo. -- ¡TÚ! --gritó señalando a Sirius

-- ¿Yo? --preguntó con falsa inocencia

-- ¡Tiene cinco años!

--Lo sé

-- ¿No pudiste comprarle un león o un elefante?

--Los leones resultan muy caros para mantener y un elefante no sé donde podría...

-- ¡Sirius!, Lyra tiene cinco años

-- ¡Oye!, yo no le prometí comprarle la mascota que quisiera, no es mi culpa... intenté convencerla de que comprara un pez dorado, un hurón, una rata o una tortuga, no quiso... desde que llegamos se enamoró de Dolores

-- ¿De quien?

--Dolores, así se llama

Helen bufó desesperada, le dolía la cabeza y las ganas de vomitar eran increíbles. Necesitaba vacaciones, un spa no le caería nada mal.

-- Dolores... Dolores... ¡a quién rayos se le ocurre ponerle Dolores a...!

--Mami, verdad que es linda Dolores --bajó la mirada con lentitud, de un brinco se apartó casi dos metros, miraba aterrada la jaula que Lyra contemplaba con devoción. -- ¿la quieres acariciar?

-- ¡No! --exclamó con horror -- ¡se va, esa... esa cosa se va de aquí ahora!

--Pero mamita por favor --rogó poniendo su mirada de cachorro desahuciado --Dolores no tiene mamá, yo voy a ser su mamá y la voy a cuidar bien mami, no me voy a portar mal y voy a hacer caso... te lo prometo --extendió el meñique hacia su madre, Helen la miró incrédula. Sirius intentaba no reír y le ayudó bastante la mirada amenazante de Helen.

-- ¿No vas a hacer un berrinche?

--No mami

--Pero la mantienes en su jaula

--Si, prometido

--Bien --condescendió tomando el meñique de Lyra --la quiero lejos de mi --agregó cuando la niña levantaba la jaula. Sonrió y salió corriendo, ella miró a Sirius que hacía bestiales esfuerzos por mantener la boca cerrada --nadie en su sano juicio le compra a una niña de cinco años una horrible, asquerosa, peligrosa, enorme cosa como esa --siseó mirando fulminante a Sirius, él dibujó una débil sonrisa -- ¡no te rías!

--Es inofensiva, dócil y perfecta para mascota, quizá representa algo de trabajo pero el dependiente dijo que le enseñaría a ser responsable

-- ¡Es una araña! --exclamó desesperada

--De hecho Helen, es una avicularia versicolor, una tarántula... --le sonrió como niño, ella sintió ganas de llorar, su hijita tenia como mascota una asquerosa arañota rosa brillante con un poco de verde metálico en el tórax o como fuera que se llamaba esa parte de la cosa.

--Mejor cambiamos de tema porque vamos a terminar mal... pero te juro que si Lyra sigue igual esa cosa se va --Sirius asintió, su sonrisa seguía peleando por salir. Helen respiró hondo mirando fijamente a ese hombre y volvió a preguntarse cómo había terminado enamorada de él y menos comprendía al verlo burlarse de ella. Pero ahora debía enfocarse en otra cosa, olvidar eso que su hija tenía como mascota, ignorar la burla en la cara de Sirius, volvió a respirar hondo y lo miró --me... me preocupa, Harry me preocupa, Sirius --lo miró detenidamente, siguió hablando al ver a Sirius con una mano aún en la boca, sus ojos sonreían y sabía que él intentaba no caer --ha estado demasiado deprimido todos estos días, ya tiene una semana aquí y creo que será mejor que le digamos, me da cosa mirarlo tan callado, sus ojos no brillan igual... ¡ay ya ríete! --dijo exasperada, Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

--Iré a hablar con él.

Y salió de la cocina. Harry tocaba algunas notas, parecía triste.

-- Hola hijo --saludó asomando la cabeza, Harry hizo un movimiento que interpretó como saludo --oye, ¿qué te pareció la mascota de Lyra?

--Está bien.

Sirius lo miró, vaya que estaba deprimido, ¡después de que hacía las cosas cuando ya le había advertido!. Se sentó en la cama junto al niño que seguía concentrado en su guitarra.

--Lo que hiciste en el colegio estuvo muy mal, en especial porque te atraparon --murmuró pensativo, miró al niño. No le gustaba verlo así, ni siquiera había sonreído.

--No te preocupes ya no puede pasar

--No puedes quedarte sin estudiar --siguió hablando ignorando por completo el comentario anterior del niño

--Supongo que me pondrás un maestro o lo hará mamá como cuando era chico

--No... no te lo había dicho porque quería que aprendieras la lección --al escucharlo, Harry por fin dejó la guitarra y lo miró --y creo que ya la aprendiste, nadie ha sido expulsado por mala conducta Harry no al menos sin darle otra oportunidad

-- ¿Quieres decir qué...? --preguntó con esperanza en la voz

--El próximo miércoles vuelves, se termina tu suspensión

-- ¡Estaba suspendido y no me lo habías dicho! --se había parado en la cama, Sirius sonreía

-- ¿Aprendiste algo?

--Sí --dijo volviendo a sentarse --le preguntaré al director sobre mis castigos, digo... detendré mis impulsos cuando piense en una broma... o al menos intentaré pensar las bromas.

Sirius amplió su sonrisa y lo abrazó.

--Por cierto --dijo el niño separándose un poco del abrazo -- ¡quiero una tarántula!

Las cosas después de eso se arreglaron, Harry se portaba normal pues seguía castigado, pero por lo menos las canciones que tocaba eran más alegres, había regresado al rock y Lyra... esa niña era la viva imagen de un ángel, ahora su apariencia no contrastaba con su forma de actuar. Helen la provocaba, quería cualquier pretexto para poder desaparecer esa cosa de la casa pero simplemente no daba con nada, la niña se portaba extremadamente bien.

--Sirius --dijo Helen sentada en la estancia, el hombre que iba hacia las escaleras, se desvió un poco --te tengo un trato --la mirada del animago se iluminó --y quizá te interese

--Creí que no te gustaban las apuestas cariño --apuntó él sentándose enfrente. Helen deseó gritarle que ya no soportaba estar sin besarlo, pero su orgullo podía más. Una duda la asaltó al verlo tan tranquilo.

--Sirius --repitió --hace un mes que tienes esa asquerosa barba --él asintió risueño --no te he besado desde entonces --Sirius volvió a asentir --me estás engañando con alguien ¿verdad?

--Oye, tú eres la que no quiere besarme y ¿piensas que te engaño con alguien más?, no creí que fueras tan insegura Helen. Además, ya te dije que yo duré cinco años sin salir con nadie desde que tuve a Harry...

--Mejor vamos al trato --lo interrumpió molesta, Sirius reía divertido --si en una semana, logro no recibir ninguna carta del director te quitas esa barba y el bigote

-- ¿Cómo lo harás?

--Es cosa mía

--Bloquearás las lechuzas, ¿cierto?

-- ¡Claro que no! Y ¿aceptas?

--Por supuesto amor, pero si recibimos una sola carta antes de la semana aceptas mi nuevo look

--Sí --dijo segura

--Trato --dijo Sirius estrechándole la mano, Helen sonrió.

--Por cierto, ¿que llevas en esa caja? --Sirius se miró las piernas donde había puesto una caja de cartón

--Comida para Dolores --sonrió sacando una caja de plástico más chica, Helen lo miró incrédula

--Grillos --murmuró --muchos grillos... le darás grillos a una niña de cinco años para que los eche vivos a la caja donde tiene a la cosa esa y miré como los atrapa, los mata y se los come

--Sí, es fascinante el ciclo de la vida ¿no lo crees?

--Lo que creo es que estás...

-- ¡Papi, Dolores tiene hambre! --se interrumpió ante el gritito de la niña --gracias papito --la miró correr con la caja llena de grillos. Estaba demasiado dulce, tranquila, obediente... empezaba a desconocer a su hija.

--Debo ir a hablar con Harry, mañana vuelve al colegio.

Sirius salió de la estancia, Helen se quedó ahí sentada. Solo esperaba ganar una... esperaba que la teoría de Remus fuera verdadera, si no lo era, tendría que acostumbrarse a besar tanto pelo... ¡no, Remus siempre tenía razón!.

Al día siguiente, Harry regresó al colegio con muchas recomendaciones, aunque no con tantas por parte de Helen como había esperado.

--Hola mamita, buenos días --saludó Lyra con el brillo en los ojos que Helen comenzaba a extrañar, inconscientemente sonrió al notarlo.

--Buenos días Lyra, ¿pasa algo?

--No mamá, nada --contestó la pequeña mirando cada rincón de la estancia, le sonrió y corrió

--Lyra trama algo --dijo al mirar a Sirius, éste la miró y negó

--Solo buscas un pretexto para deshacerte de Dolores

-- ¡No le digas así! --exclamó alterada, el hombre solo sonrió y se fue.

Helen olvidó limpiar la casa, arreglar habitaciones o cualquier otra labor doméstica, todo el día se la había pasado tras su hija. Estaba segura que tramaba algo, ese brillo en los ojos era lo normal en ella y lo normal en Lyra era estar haciendo travesuras. Pero se vio frustrada por Sirius, quien, conociendo a Helen como la conocía compró comida preparada y la obligó a dejar sus elucubraciones para cenar. Pero ni comiendo, dejó de mirar suspicaz a Lyra pues la pequeña tomaba un bocado y revisaba detenidamente el lugar, tomaba un sorbo de agua y volvía a ver cada rincón.

-- ¿Que pasa cariño?

--Nada papá --contestó Lyra entrecerrando los ojos -- ¿Harry va a venir para mi cumpleaños?

--Espero que no --murmuró Sirius

--Pero yo quiero que venga

-- Él está en... --intentó decir Helen. Pero Lyra saltaba de su silla argumentando que iría a dormir. --sin postre, claro como no

--Helen, tiene 5 años, no siempre va a comer lo mismo --dijo Sirius tranquilamente, Helen lo miró de mala manera. No le gustaba que le recordaran lo que ella decía.

De repente, el sol terminó por ocultarse y un sonido se extendió por toda la casa.

-- ¡Tú! --gritó Helen señalando a Sirius, él miraba asombrado a su alrededor. El sonido de más de 30 grillos se escuchaba --no voy a poder dormir --siseó lentamente

--Solo haz un hechizo de...

--Buenas noches Sirius --se puso de pie con pose orgullosa, sacó su varita y la movió, después salió imponente.

-- ¡Espera! --exclamó el mago siguiéndola --genial --murmuró al llegar a la estancia y ver sobre el sofá algunas mantas y almohadas -- ¡con un _accio_ se arregla todo! --dijo con esperanza, pero una puerta cerrándose le respondió. --yo y mis maravillosas ideas... Lyra, ¿se te escaparon todos los grillos? --preguntó al aire

--Se me cayó la caja cuando quería agarrar uno para Dolores --contestó la pequeña saliendo detrás del sofá. Sirius la miró y sonrió -- ¿mamá se enojó?

--Solo está algo sensible --contestó contemplando la estancia -- ¿cuántos grillos decía la etiqueta?

--Cincuenta

--Ya veo... ¿tienes sueño?

--No papi

--Bien Lyra, manos a la obra --dijo frotándose las manos, presentía que esa sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	17. Hospital

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualicé algo jeje... pero no es mi culpa, también caí en el vicio de Twilight (crepusculo), culpen a quien me dio los libros, si quieren les doy el nombre, dirección, e-mail, y link del profile XD... corto el capi pero mejor que nada... esperen proximas actualizaciones!!**_

_**--0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**_

-- Por favor

--No

--Por favor

--No

--Te lo suplico

--Christ, te digo que no

--Señor Zamago, señor Potter, si su platica es tan importante, pueden salir del aula --siseó McGonagall mirándolos fijamente. Siempre escogían su clase para hablar. Christ intentó pararse pero Harry lo jalaba de la túnica y negó molesto. Ron ocultó una risita tras ellos.

Christ se enfurruñó por el resto del día, pero Harry lo último que quería era festejar su regreso, con bromas. No más problemas, no le había agradado en nada la idea de que lo hubieran expulsado y no quería dar más problemas con ello. El que Snape estuviera detrás suyo buscando cualquier pretexto para meterlo en problemas y ver si por fin lo expulsaban, era demasiado. No podía darle motivos, no por lo menos en lo que restaba del mes... bien, quizá había exagerado, podía mantenerse tranquilo lo que faltaba de esa semana, era miércoles, sí podía... ¿o no?.

--Harry ¿quieres acostarte por favor? --preguntó Ron sentándose en su cama, tenía media hora intentando dormir.

--Ya duérmete Potter, tenemos clases...

--No puedo chicos, no puedo, lo siento --murmuró con las manos en la cabeza. Daba vueltas desde hacía poco más de media hora

--Oye, a esos troncos no sé porque no los incomodas --apuntó Christ mirando las otras camas donde sus compañeros de dormitorio roncaban --pero no nos dejas dormir

--Ya pues... voy abajo --y salió de la habitación.

Christ y Ron se dejaron caer, pero cinco segundos después salían de la cama.

--Potter estate quieto --masculló Christ llegando a las escaleras donde Harry subía y bajaba.

--No puedo, lo siento. Es como si algo me impidiera dormir, necesito...

-- ¿Hacer una broma?

--No Crhist, no puedo, no puedo hacer nada de eso, mis padres me van a matar si les llega una carta y siempre les llega una carta... oh que más da, vámonos

-- ¡Eso! --exclamó Crhist, Ron se alzó de hombros y con una sonrisa los siguió.

Esa había sido la mejor broma que habían hecho en el poco tiempo que tenían en el colegio, quizá el haber tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa había resultado para bien de su reputación y para su trasero, debía admitir. Durante el desayuno, el director había mencionado algo sobre una broma para los slytherin, debida a la cual, ningún alumno de primero podría ir a clases, algo referente a calvicie, granos y verde en lo que no quiso adentrarse más y que estarían a la caza del culpable.

Como era costumbre, en clase de historia de la magia los chicos divagaban, pensaban en todo y más comúnmente en la nada... Harry recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre unos minutos antes de que tuviera que regresar al colegio. "_Harry, prómete que serán 4 cartas al mes y después irán bajando. Cuando sientas necesidad de hacer algo, hazlo, pero recuerda que una buena broma debe ser planeada para que no te atrapen, no es el mismo resultado si sales invicto". _ Si era sincero, eso lo habría esperado de su padre, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que esas palabras tenían algo oculto pero la pregunta del millón... ¿qué?.

No se dio cuenta de cuando lo arrastraban a la siguiente clase y tampoco a la siguiente y a la siguiente. Reaccionó cuando su estómago gruñía y sus amigos lo sentaban en el comedor. En cuanto su vista dio con el pollo, algo se formó en su cabeza, la sacudió queriendo apartar eso pero solo lograba que algunas partes de bromas que vagaban se unieran con la que acababa de llegar y eso lo alarmaba.

--Necesito distraerme --murmuró poniéndose de pie --oh Dios --se dejó caer abatido, sus amigos lo miraron sin comprender --es enormemente destructiva --estiró los brazos y escondió la cara

-- ¿Qué es enormemente destructiva? --preguntó Ron tragando

--Lo que se me ocurrió --levantó la mirada hacia los dos chicos, su mirada brillaba peligrosa.

Había demasiado silencio en esa casa, Helen había terminado ya de preparar la comida e incluso de poner la mesa. Sirius llegaría en unos minutos y Lyra no había hecho ruido en toda la mañana. Las veces que la había visto, la chiquilla jugaba con... con... con esa cosa a la que insistía llamar mascota. Respiró hondo, se dejó caer en una silla y se recostó sobre la mesa. No sabía porque estaba tan cansada, tenía demasiado sueño y eso que últimamente dormía más que de costumbre. Los ojos de nuevo empezaban a pesarle demasiado, no podía mantenerlos abiertos por más que intentara y que su conciencia le gritara que cuidaba de una niña de 4 años que llevaba muy bien puesto el apellido Black. Pero su conciencia ahí pasaba a segundo término y por lo tanto su dominio de la situación también.

--Sirius no enfades, trae la comida que ya despierto --murmuró --Sirius deja de hacerme cosquillas... ¡Black! --se irguió de golpe, giró la cabeza dispuesta a gritar pero no se encontró con nadie y el cosquilleo en su cuello pasaba hasta su hombro desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, algo peludo y rosado muy pequeño le bajaba por el brazo -- ¡DENEB! --no quería asustarse o asustar a la niña pero esa cosa bajaba por su brazo, volvió a gritar y ahora se escuchaba más histérica.

-- ¿Qué pasa mami?, espera, espera, espera --corrió hacia su aterrada madre, con cariño acunó a Dolores entre sus manitas y se alejó unos pasos.

--Lyra Deneb Black

--No sé como pasó mami, te juro que no la dejé salir, no podiba salir y... --guardó silencio al ver a su madre respirar hondo, eso nunca era algo bueno.

--Lyra... sabías perfectamente que la principal regla para que... Dolores se quedara, era que no saldría de su jaula --siseó con ojos cerrados, la pequeña asintió lentamente mientras gruesas lágrimas le cruzaban la cara, ella no quería deshacerse de su mascota.

-- ¿Por qué no quieres a Dolores?

Helen abrió los ojos al notar la vocecita de su pequeña hija cargada de dolor. Se acuclilló frente a ella y le sonrió.

--Cariño, no es que no la quiera, solo... solo que... --se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio

-- ¿Te da miedo?

"_Y asco"_, pensó para sí mientras asentía.

--Mami, voy a cuidarla mejor, te lo prometo. Pero no la alejes de mí... --volvía a llorar, abrazaba con fuerza a la tarántula que incluso parecía regresarle el abrazo. Helen sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda... odiaba haberse ablandado tanto, jamás habría pensado que accedería con unas cuantas lágrimas.

--Está bien cariño, pero mantenla segura

--Sí mamá

--Lyra --murmuró Helen estática, la niña la había abrazado y ahora sentía pasos en la cabeza

--Perdón --se apresuró a tomar a su tarántula y se alejo un par de pasos

--Ve a lavarte, ya está la cena y papá llegará pronto.

Se dejó caer sentada y pocos segundos después se recostó. En verdad se sentía bien el frío piso contra su cráneo. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía ganas de vomitar, estaba desesperada, quería llorar... justo en ese momento todos los sentimientos la golpeaban al mismo tiempo, algunos subían, otros bajaban, unos más salían o entraban rápidamente y el resto, se revolvían entre sí por todo su cuerpo.

--Si lo que quieres es que mi atención de esta noche no esté sobre los informes que tengo que entregar, funcionaría más si no estuvieras tan... verde.

Abrió los ojos, con gran trabajo logró enfocar una cálida sonrisa y una preocupada mirada plateada, que poco a poco se fue acercando.

-- ¿Te sientes bien? --preguntó Sirius acuclillándose, Helen negó lentamente. Él le sonrió, la rodeó y levantó en brazos con cuidado.

--La... cena...

--Le daré de cenar a Lyra, pero tú debes descansar, no te miras nada bien, Helen... ¿Helen?, amor... ¿te dormiste? --se acercó a su rostro y pasó sus labios a poco de los de ella pero no reaccionó. La besó y corrió hacia su habitación en busca de un teléfono cuando ella no correspondía el beso y peor aún, porque no le gritaba por besarla con tanto pelo en la cara.

La dejó sobre la cama y marcó rápidamente, se alegraba de tener un médico como vecino a solo unos metros.

-- ¡Maldita sea, no contesta!

En Hogwarts, la espeluznante broma con pollo, gelatina y algunas otras cosas más, había quedado a la mitad. Ron y Harry corrían hacia la enfermería arrastrando a Christ.

--Madame Pomfrey! --gritó Harry abriendo de golpe la puerta.

La enfermera saltó en su oficina.

-- ¿Qué pasa niños?, deberían estar en sus... ¡oh Merlín! --interrumpió su regaño al toparse con el pijama de Christ lleno de sangre. --¿qué pasó? --con un rápido giro de muñeca dejó al niño sobre una cama.

--Solo estábamos... en la sala común platicando y le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz de nuevo --contestó Harry preocupado

--Ya veo, ya veo... por favor vayan con su jefa de casa y pídanle que le avisen al padre, ustedes regresen a su dormitorio

--Pero... --intentaron decir los dos, una silenciosa mirada de la enfermera antes de que se pusiera a revisar a Christ los hizo retirarse. La cara de la mujer en verdad se miraba preocupada. Irían a decirle a la profesora McGonagall pero no volverían a dormir.

A pesar de las amenazas de una estricta y más que preocupada subdirectora, tanto Harry como Ron permanecieron afuera de la enfermería. Durante toda la noche trataron de contactar con el padre de Christ pero fue totalmente imposible.

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó Harry, se puso de pie de un brinco al ver a su padre correr por el pasillo.

-- Te ves terrible hijo, no dormiste nada

--No pudimos --contestó Ron poniéndose de pie junto a Harry

--Vayan a dormir un poco niños, no ganarán nada. Christ está bien, no se preocupen

--Estuvo sangrando por horas --refutó Harry, había poca posibilidad de que lo que su padre decía fuera verdad.

--Sí hijo, pero la enfermera logró estabilizarlo y...

-- ¡Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital! --el grito de la enfermera lo interrumpió

--Harry, vayan a la sala común por favor --se apresuró a ordenar al ver la mirada de su hijo --obedezcan, ahora. Yo les diré como está...

--Pero quiero... --iba a seguir hablando pero las puertas se abrían, giró la cabeza al escuchar pasos apresurados. Un par de medimagos corrían hacia ellos, les pasaban de largo hacia la enfermería y un minuto después volvían a pasarlos a la misma velocidad, pero esta vez con una camilla entre ellos.

-- ¡Estoy bien!

Harry, Ron y Sirius sonrieron al escuchar a Christ gritar, Sirius soltó una débil carcajada al ver un par de pies pelear por bajar.

-- ¡SIRIUS!

--No pude encontrar al padre, debe estar trabajando... --dijo girándose un poco, el profesor Dumbledore casi corría hacia él -- ese chiquillo ya quiere bajar de la camilla, está bien, no creo que... ¡Christopher más vale que te recuestes de nuevo! --gritó mirando a los medimagos intentar aplacar al niño. Se escuchó un "pero" antes de que Sirius bufara y Christ volviera a acostarse. --no se preocupe

--No es sobre el señor Zamago --dijo el anciano con poco aliento

--Entonces profesor no entiendo, vine porque el padre de ese niño...

--Helen está en el hospital.

Sirius borró la sonrisa, Harry que se había recargado para reír, guardó silencio rápidamente.

--Se comunicaron por vía flú a mi oficina... --guardó silencio mientras echaba un vistazo a Harry y volvía a ver a Sirius --...parece... grave

-- ¿San Mungo? --preguntó Sirius con tranquilidad

--No, un hospital muggle

--Pero entonces...

--Lyra se las arregló para comunicarse antes de que llegara la ambulancia

--Ella...

--Llamó a emergencias --volvió a interrumpir el anciano

--Gracias profesor, te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo --agregó al sentir a Harry moverse junto a él --por favor, díganme cuando Christ esté bien --murmuró echando a correr, Harry hizo una mueca molesto pero no se movió más.

-- ¡Estoy bien! --gritó Christ desde la camilla que ya giraba en el pasillo.

Cuando llegó al hospital, sintió una bofetada al toparse con su pequeña hija aovillada en una de las sillas en la sala de espera. Se acercó en silencio y creyéndola dormida la tomó en brazos, pero en cuanto la movía la niña daba un brinco e intentaba liberarse dando patadas.

--Lyra, Lyra por favor, hija soy yo --murmuraba intentando controlar a la niña y evitar algún golpe. Vaya que Helen le había enseñado bien a defenderse.

-- ¿Papi? --preguntó alzando la cabeza sin dejar de intentar huir

--Sí princesa, soy yo

-- ¡Papito! --con un sorprendente brinco se giró en los brazos de Sirius y lo abrazó hasta con las piernas. Él sonrió triste y le acarició el cabello cuando la pequeña empezaba a sollozar contra su pecho.

--Tranquila princesa, no llores por favor

--Mi... mi... mi mamita se va a morir

-- ¿Qué?, no, no princesa, tu mami estará bien

--Nooo, tenía mucha sangre --sollozó tocándose las piernas. Sirius sintió que todo le daba vueltas, se aferró a la realidad apretando contra sí a su hija. Intentaba tranquilizarla, pero en realidad el que necesitaba respirar era él.

-- ¿Señor Black? --asintió y abrió los ojos. Levantó la cabeza de entre el pelo de la niña y miró al médico, ya era un señor mayor de larga barba blanca.

--Lamento que haya encontrado a su hija en esa silla pero no dejó que nadie la tocara, intentaron llevarla al área infantil o a comer algo pero tampoco quiso y empezó a llamar a la policía --se excusó el anciano médico, Sirius asintió con una sonrisa triste.

--No se preocupe

--Quisiera hablar sobre su esposa --Sirius volvió a asentir, apretó un poco más a su hija

--Se a quedado dormida --dijo cuando la mirada del médico iba hacia Lyra

--Le seré sincero señor Black... desde que la trajeron hemos estado muy pendientes de ella pero el producto pone en peligro a su esposa, necesito que firme...

--Espere un momento ¿qué producto?

--Oh --balbuceó apenado, Sirius respiraba rápido, cada expresión del viejo lo alteraba más --su esposa está embarazada señor Black pero el cuerpo de su esposa no reconoce al bebé, lo mira como un agente extraño y lo está atacando, usa todo lo que tiene señor no pudiendo combatir una infección pequeña que... técnicamente la está matando. No conocemos la infección y si no sacamos al producto... --Sirius había tenido que sentarse, embarazada, Helen estaba embarazada, pero su cuerpo no quería al bebé y... y... todo le daba vuelta. Se aferró un poco más al pequeño cuerpo de su hija, de esa niña que había llegado como un milagro. No quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría Helen si sacaban al bebé. Miraba al médico mover la boca, parecía preocupado pero él no lo escuchaba, no era consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, tampoco de que lloraba en silencio. -- ¿Lo firmará señor Black?... señor Black

--Qué... disculpe, no lo escuché, yo...

--Que si firmará el permiso, debemos sacarlo señor cuanto antes o su esposa morirá.

Sirius miró la hoja que le tendía y la tomó con lentitud, la miró fijamente por largos segundos. Quería que Helen viviera, sin ella sería difícil seguir aunque tuviera a sus hijos, pero también la conocía lo suficiente.

--Si no firmo, ¿qué tanta probabilidad hay de que el bebé nazca?

--Nula y su esposa podría morir en un par de días, quizá una semana --Sirius respiró hondo mirando la hoja

--La... la cambiaré de hospital, necesita que nuestro médico la vea, no se ofenda --murmuró mecánicamente, tenía que llevarla a San Mungo, quizá algún mago podría...

--Señor Black, soy medimago también, si eso es lo que busca --las dulces palabras del anciano interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Lo miró sin verlo exactamente --soy mago --dijo más bajo --si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que fuera algún mal de esos, le habría pedido que la llevara al hospital antes que cualquier cosa pero no podemos perder más tiempo señor Black, llévela, pero no se lo recomiendo...

--Tengo que intentarlo, ella no me lo perdonaría si no lo hago --contestó apesadumbrado

--Entiendo, iré para allá para atenderla ahí, si gusta

--Se lo agradeceré --su voz ya era solo una sombra de lo que había sido 30 minutos antes. Acariciaba el cabello de su hija, tenía la mirada perdida y caminaba solo porque sabía que debía hacerlo. Perdería a su hijo y... y probablemente a su mujer solo por cumplir uno de sus caprichos, pero la amaba tanto que la conocía más que a sí mismo. Si aceptaba el aborto sin haberla llevado a San Mungo, ella nunca le perdonaría que hubiera matado a su hijo aunque médicamente no se considerara bebé.

--Harry, vamos, tranquilo se va a poner bien --decía Ron preocupado al ver a su amigo bajar y subir las escaleras de la sala común, tenía casi media hora en el mismo estado.

--Es mi mamá Ron, si la cosa fuera al revés y tu mamá estuviera en el hospital estarías igual que yo --murmuró Harry deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera, respiró hondo y siguió bajando.

--Sí pero de nada sirve que hagas eso, tu papá dijo que te avisaría

-- ¡Pero no lo ha hecho!, vamos a hacer una broma, tengo que hacer una --dijo de pronto, Ron lo miró asustado, no era el momento para hacer bromas.

--Harry...

--Si no me ayudas la haré yo --y subió corriendo las escaleras, Ron fue tras él. Pero antes de que terminara de subir, Harry regresaba con algo colgado a la espalda e iba hasta uno de los sillones, Ron llegó hasta él cuando Harry se dejaba caer y ponía algo sobre sus piernas. --mi mamá me dijo que la tocara cuando sintiera ansiedad --murmuró lentamente, se limpió con la mano una lágrima que se le había escapado y se escuchó una nota profunda, casi de dolor, como si la guitarra llorara.

En San Mungo, Sirius seguía abrazado a su hija dormida, no había podido dejarla en ninguna parte, quizá era egoísta pero sentía no poder separarse de ella. Suficiente tenía con Harry a miles de kilometros y Helen a unos metros sin poder tocarla. No se alejaría de su pequeña, además, ella lo necesitaba... o él la necesitaba a ella, eso ya no lo sabía.

Cuando los sanadores, incluído el anciano que era también médico, le habían dado la misma conclusión que en el hospital muggle, se derrumbó. Empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, no dijo nada cuando firmó la autorización... eso no sería fácil de asimilar.

* * *

**_NOp, no dejaré ningún fic, seguro!!_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	18. Navidad

**Todos sabemos que HP es de JK  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Perdóóóóóon lo siento, en verdad que sí, pero juro que no fue mi culpa fue de...de... Tonks, sí ella tuvo la culpa Nymphadora Tonks, ella fue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero aquí está, trataré de actualizar más rapido, lo prometo**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Ya había olvidado el verdadero significado de dormir, hacía una semana que no lo llevaba a cabo y tampoco era que tuviera sueño, lo único que tenía en el estómago eran más de 50 vasos de café, algún medio panecillo y nada más. A Lyra la había llevado con la señora Weasley. Lo de Crhist no había pasado a mayores, solo una baja de azúcar habían dicho los sanadores.

Escribía una carta diaria, en ocasiones dos o tres, si no lo hacía Harry había amenazado con escaparse del colegio para mirar a su madre, y con la educación que ese niño había recibido, lo creía completamente capaz de hacerlo. No le decía la verdad y no sabía si Harry le creía pero no se había aparecido por ahí todavía.

El ver a Helen prácticamente en coma le revolvía el estómago, lo hacía ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había hecho, en lo que amaba a esa mujer... amaba a una mujer con la que había tenido una gran amistad cuando eran jóvenes y que además, había sido novia de su mejor amigo quien por fortuna había entendido todo. Estar sentado en la sala de espera porque no lo dejaban entrar a la habitación de Helen solo aumentaba su desesperación, el que no le dijeran nada significaba que estaba mal que Helen estaba muy mal, si no fuera así le dirían algo... si moría... si la mujer a la que amaba moría ¿qué le diría a sus hijos?, ¿qué haría él?...

Hacía una semana que Harry iba a clases solo por ir, no ponía atención y no le importaba lo que pasara, aunque tampoco había hecho travesuras, no tenía ánimos como para eso, ya ni siquiera la guitarra tocaba. Por más que sus amigos intentaran hacerlo sentir bien, no podían. Harry estaba demasiado deprimido, preocupado por su madre. Sabía que su padre no le decía la verdad, solo eran "_Está bien, no te preocupes" _o _"la tienen sedada, no puedes verla, te traeré cuando despierte"_. Hasta entonces no le había dicho la razón por la que ella estaba en el hospital. Quería ir a verla, quería saber la verdad sobre su madre pero no podía, su padre se molestaría y a ella le daría más preocupaciones.

Uno de esos días en los que no tenía ganas de ir a clases, que solo quería ir a acostarse en su cama a esperar la carta de su padre, algo hizo que Harry olvidara momentáneamente a su madre en el hospital. Un muy sospechoso Hagrid prácticamente los echaba de su cabaña, intercambió un par de miradas con sus amigos y se fueron, ya volverían por la noche, tenían que ir a clases. Esa fue la primer clase en la que Harry no pensó en su mamá, sus pensamientos, como los de sus amigos, estuvieran en la cabaña de ese semigigante.

Pasadas las 10 de la noche, se podían ver tres sombras caminando por los terrenos del colegio. Llegaron a la cabaña y con cuidado llamaron, al instante se escuchó un escándalo adentro, sillas moviéndose con urgencia, vasijas estrellándose unas contra otras y una ronca voz que preguntaba por el visitante.

--Somos nosotros --murmuró Harry

--Niños, es tarde ¿qué hacen aquí? --una espesa barba se asomó por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

--Queremos preguntarte sobre algo y... ¿podemos pasar? --dijo Harry sonriendo.

No les pasó desapercibida la mirada que Hagrid echó hacia el interior de la cabaña y después a ellos, algo renuente se apartó para darles paso.

-- ¿Qué quieren saber?, estoy muy ocupado y...

--Es sobre la piedra... --empezó Harry mientras se acomodaba en uno de los enormes sillones junto a la chimenea, pero el grito de asombro de Ron lo interrumpió

-- ¡Es un huevo de dragón! --todos se giraron hacia la lumbre donde Ron miraba un pequeño caldero

--Ay, les iba a decir cuando saliera pero ya que están aquí... sí, es una dragón

--Pero Hagrid, eso no es legal --murmuró Crhist mirando entusiasmado junto a Ron

--Bueno pero, puedo cuidarlo, siempre he querido uno y afortunadamente me lo dieron --dijo acercándose con dos enormes guantes de cocina

-- ¿Te lo dieron? --preguntó Harry pensativo, no cualquiera regala un dragón

--Sí, lo conocí en un bar y platicamos mucho sobre todo, le dije que trabaja en Hogwarts y cuando mencioné que cuidaba de las criaturas se sorprendió mucho, ahí fue cuando me dio el huevo --contó mientras sacaba el huevo del caldero y lo dejaba sobre un montón de mantas en la mesa.

--Pero Hagrid... --el ruido de cascarón partiéndose interrumpió a Harry.

Miraron con atención como el enorme huevo se movía de un lado a otro y poco después se miraban las grietas del cascarón y estas caían. Lo que parecía una lagartija sobrealimentada (según Crhist), se asomó con cuidado.

--Un Ridgeback noruego, mi hermano trabajo con ellos --exclamó Ron sorprendidos

-- ¿No es hermoso? --preguntó Hagrid secándose algunas lágrimas con un enorme pañuelo de bolitas

-- ¿Hermoso? --preguntaron Harry y Crhist con incredulidad

--Sí... ¿verdad que eres hermoso Norberto?

-- ¿Norberto? --corearon los tres niños.

-- ¡Oh, jajaja! --rió el semigigante apagando su barba, el dragoncito estornudaba y escupía una pequeña llamarada hacia su barba. Los niños intercambiaron una mirada.

-- ¡Malfoy! --dijo Crhist lanzando la manta sobre Norberto

-- ¡Vayanse, ahora! --los urgió Hagrid empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Salieron a trompicones de la cabaña del semigigante y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el castillo, pero para cuando llegaron la profesora McGonagall los esperaba en el recibidor. No intentaron explicar nada, solo desearon hechizar a Malfoy por boquiflojo, pero ya le harían algo.

--Mañana todos cumplirán su castigo con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido, ahora a dormir --ordenó la profesora dando media vuelta para irse

--Profesora, creo que no aclaró bien --dijo Draco sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona --con el castigo quiere decir ellos...

--No señor Malfoy, usted también estará castigado porque aunque tuvo una buena intención...

--Buena intención, como no --masculló Crhist mas alto de lo debido, una molesta mirada de Minerva McGonagall se lo dio a entender, pero al chico ni siquiera le importó.

--...usted también estaba fuera de su dormitorio a horas indebidas --continuó como si no hubiera escuchado a Crhist -- ¡ahora a dormir todos!

La sonrisa en la cara de Draco Malfoy se esfumó y en la de los tres grifindor se ensanchó, un castigo con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido no tenía porque ser malo.

Ya habían pasado dos días más y Helen seguía igual o quizá un poco mejor, ahora por lo menos lo habían dejado permanecer en la habitación junto a ella. Aunque el mirarla tendida en esa cama no le ayudaba para nada. Estaba pálida y mucho más delgada... se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la cama y sacó de su túnica la carta que Harry le había mandado por la mañana, ese sábado. No quería imaginar lo que le diría a Helen cuando despertara, tenía la vaga esperanza de que no sabía que estaba embarazada y no le haría preguntas, podía ocultarle que había abortado... que él le había provocado un aborto. Algunos días pensaba que sí era egoísta al haber preferido la vida de su esposa a la de su hijo... pero si no tomaba una decisión los habría perdido a ambos... los niños se derrumbarían y no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria como para superar una pérdida como esa. Respiró hondo y leyó la carta. Conforme recorría los renglones, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más... ¿Voldemort en Hogwarts?, ¿Harry se había topado con él en el bosque prohibido?... no, no podía estarle pasando esto a él, no podía...

--Mmm

Levantó la mirada inmediatamente, metió la carta a su túnica y de un brinco se acercó a la cama, Helen se movía... ¡despertaría, su Helen despertaría y viviría, todo estaba bien!. Se agachó hasta tener a pocos milimetros la cara de Helen, sonrió esperanzado cuando se topaba con ese azul que tanto había extrañado. Sintió un hoyo en el estomágo y que la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando la miró llevarse las manos al abdómen... ella sí sabía que estaba embarazada y ya se había dado cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

--Mi... mi bebé --susurró Helen, Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza. La mirada de la mujer dio hasta las manos de Sirius que se aferraban a la sábana blanca de su cama. --Sirius, mírame --pidió con un hilo de voz. Él no levantó la mirada, no podía enfrentrarla y decirle que había dado la orden de matar a su hijo, sabía lo duro que sería para ella y quizá... quizá recaería como la vez pasada, ahora sería peor porque... --Sirius, amor --intentó sentarse pero las manos de Sirius con amabilidad lo evitaron --por favor mírame... No llores, ¿qué pasa Sirius?... amor por favor, está bien, todo está bien Sirius. Lo que importa es que todo está bien...

--No --balbuceó el animago apartándose con furia. Helen se sentó y lo miró con atención -- ¡nada está bien!, ¡maté a mi hijo, yo lo maté!. Fue muy egoísta, no quería, te juro que no quería hacerlo pero pasó Helen, no quería que te pasara nada y lo maté... soy un maldito asesino que...

-- Sirius... ¡EH BLACK!

El grito lo hizo callar. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa triste y comprensiva. Palmeó junto a ella invitándolo.

--Vamos Sirius, por favor... abrázame por lo menos, ¿sí?.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella y subió a la cama. Helen lo abrazó rápidamente, claro que le dolía que su embarazo no hubiera llegado a término, claro que le dolía no poder cargar a su bebé, claro que le dolía saber que estaba muerto...pero más le dolía verlo a él así, sabía que era un hombre fuerte y valiente.

--Helen --susurró Sirius mirando fijamente sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella -- ¿quieres... quieres casarte conmigo?.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Sirius dispuesta a reclamarle, no era momento para hacer bromas. Pero los ojos llenos de convicción de ese hombre lograron un nudo en su garganta. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Sirius se había quedado muda... con cuidado sacó sus manos de entre las de Sirius y le acarició la mejilla. Poco a poco lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó.

--Después de todo, yo fui la que ganó --susurró Helen entre los labios de Sirius.

Sirius se separó solo un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. Brillaban, no igual que el mes pasado, había dolor en ellos. Un dolor que él se encargaría de eliminar.

En cuanto estuvieron en casa, Sirius fue inmediatamente a Hogwarts, no tanto para decirle a Harry que su madre estaba bien, sino más bien por eso de que se había topado con Voldemort. Le preocupaba más ahora que Helen estaba de nuevo en su casa el hecho de que Voldemort y Harry se hubieran visto. Cuando llegó a la oficina del director recordó que tenía que dar una contraseña, una maldita contraseña que lógico no sabía.

-- ¡Severus! --exclamó al ver al profesor pasar, el aludido sorprendido se giró

-- ¿Black?

-- ¿Conoces la contraseña?, necesito ver al director --Snape seguía sin creer el cambio de Sirius, le sorprendía enormemente que no lo insultara

-- ¿Qué haces aquí Black?

--Ya te dije Severus, necesito ver al dire… --intentó decir Sirius, pero la estatua abriéndose lo interrumpió -- ¿Harry?

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó el chico sorprendido, lo habían atrapado. -- ¿có… cómo está mi mamá?

-- Mientras no me llegue una carta… --respiró hondo mirando al niño que le sonreía pícaramente, él le regresó la sonrisa --tu madre está muy bien Harry, ya está en casa

-- ¿En verdad? --preguntó entusiasmado, Sirius asintió levemente, sonrió cuando el niño lo abrazó efusivo.

--Pórtate bien Harry, no le des un dolor de cabeza a Helen por favor

--Al menos hasta que esté totalmente recuperada --dijo el chiquillo antes de echar a correr por el pasillo dispuesto a contárselo a sus amigos.

Sirius sonreía viendo correr a Harry, le agradaba que su hijo, porque eso era, su hijo… fuera feliz, su vida no había sido nada fácil aunque él había intentado facilitarlo todo. Le satisfacía no haberlo echado a perder como muchos habían creído que haría, de hecho, solo Remus había confiado en él… Remus, su amigo, no hacía mucho que se había ido y ya lo extrañaba. La voz del profesor Dumbledore invitándolo a entrar lo sobresaltó.

Cuando regresó a Casa, lo hizo con un genio de los mil diablos, ni siquiera Lyra se animó a desobedecer en todo el día. Helen se mantuvo al margen. Ya Sirius le diría cuando pudiera decir algo diferente a las maldiciones en murmullos que le salían. Nada mejoró conforme pasaron las horas y menos aún cuando cerca de las 10 de la noche llegó una carta. Esa vez fue Helen quien tuvo que abogar por Harry. Y tampoco a lo largo de los días, no parecía gustarle a Sirius lo que había hablado con Dumbledore y no se lo decía a Helen, ella tampoco preguntaba, conocía a Sirius lo suficiente como para quedarse callada.

Unos cuantos meses pasaron y Sirius continuó igual, serio y callado. No había vuelto a sacar el tema de la boda y Helen acostumbrada a Sirius tampoco lo abordó. La navidad llegó rápidamente y el ambiente que se respiraba en la casa era de fiesta. Sirius había vuelto a ser el mismo y Helen tenía una teoría acerca de eso y sinceramente le preocupaba tener razón, si era así, significaba que Harry corría peligro, un grave peligro.

Unos días antes de navidad, Lyra se levantó de un excelente humor, cantaba y brincaba por toda la casa, el contagioso villancico de mi burrito sabanero que ya quería Helen saber de donde lo había sacado. La niña lo cantaba todo el día. "Al menos lo canta bien" decía Sirius riendo divertido, pues la voz de la pequeña era idéntica a la del video, canción, disco o donde fuera que se escucharael villancico y lo mejor, lo bailaba igual de bien. La navidad era la fecha que más le gustaba a la niña, eso y que su hermano pasaría unos días con ellos.

-- ¡Harry! --gritó la niña bajando a la carrera las escaleras, esa noche su hermano al fin cenaría con ella. Harry soltó lo que traía en la mano y fue a las escaleras con los brazos abiertos, Lyra se le lanzó desde el primer escalón --te extrañé Harry --empezó a sollozar abrazada al cuello de su hermano

--Yo también Lyra, ¡has crecido mucho! --exclamó separándose un poco para mirarla

-- ¡Y Dolores también! ¿quieres mirarla? --se limpió las lágrimas y tomando de la mano a su hermano lo jaló hacia su habitación

--Espera, quiero ver a mamá --dijo jalando al lado contrario del que lo hacía la niña

--Bueno pero después vas a mi habitación.

Harry casi se va al piso, la niña lo había soltado y de brazos cruzados lo miró, él asintió divertido y corrió a la cocina. Sirius respiró mirando hondo a su hijo, solo esperaba que Remus llegara pronto, tenía que hablar con él, no preocuparía a Helen con eso, no quería que se sintiera mal y de nuevo él haberlo provocado. Un escandaloso estruendo proveniente de la cocina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Lyra que solo iba a mitad de las escaleras bajó de inmediato y corrió tras su padre.

-- ¡Harry! --y el grito de Helen lo hizo correr más rápido. Ahora escuchaba a su mujer reír a carcajadas, ¿desde cuándo el recibidor estaba tan lejos de la cocina?.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Lyra le pasó por un lado, divertido y curioso abrió, miró desconcertado toda la cocina desordenada y con masa para pastel por todas partes, temiendo que Helen se hubiera vuelto loca la buscó, si algo le pasaba a su cocina, si le desordenaban algo o ensuciaban, se convertía en una fiera, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Sonrió al encontrarla sentada en el piso con Harry por un lado, estaban cubiertos por el pastel de bienvenida con Harry.

-- ¿Helen? --susurró acercándose con cuidado, no había un pedazo de piso que no tuviera comida

--Entró… entró corriendo y… y… --balbuceaba la mujer ente espasmos de la risa

-- ¡Había una espátula tirada! --exclamó Harry mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su madre

--Resbaló y fue a dar contra la mesa --explotó Helen recargándose en la estufa, se sujetaba el estómago, incluso lloraba de la risa. Sirius amplió su sonrisa, así era como le gustaba ver a Helen. A todos les hacía falta tener a Harry en casa, Lyra y Helen eran más ellas, eran las que estaba acostumbrado mirar cuando el chico estaba ahí y él, él podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que no había posibilidad de que locos pudieran encontrar a su hijo --se volteó y… y…

--Intentó detenerme y nos caímos los dos --rió Harry intentando ponerse de pie sin resbalar, pero cuando lo lograba volvía a caer. Sirius se acercó sonriendo y ayudó a los dos a levantar.

--Ve a darte un buen baño que ya vamos a cenar --dijo Helen dándole un gran abrazo, lo había extrañado demasiado. Harry asintió, se quitó los zapatos antes de salir de la cocina y la obedeció --tú cariño limpias mientras yo imito a Harry --se paró en la punta de los pies y le dio en beso en la frente, seguía con la maldita barba y hasta la miraba más larga. Con lo que había pasado del aborto y lo de después de que hablara con Dumbledore, se le había olvidado exigirle que se quitara el pelero del rostro.

-- ¡Pero si acabo de llegar! --reclamó Sirius falsamente ofendido. Helen soltó una risita quitándose los zapatos antes de salir.

--Yo te ayudo papi --miró hacia abajo y sonrió, estaba seguro de que tendría que bañarse después de que Lyra lo ayudara pero aceptó.

Una hora después, Harry había terminado de bañarse y acomodaba sus cosas cuando encontró una horrible y enorme cosa rosa brillante.

-- ¿Dolores? --preguntó sorprendido dudando en tomarla, aplastarla con un zapato o usar la varita, pero no podía hacer magia así que hizo lo que consideró más coherente -- ¡LYRA!

-- ¿Qué Harry? --la chiquilla apareció un segundo más tarde, él se giró para preguntar sobre la cosa que estaba sobre su ropa pero una carcajada lo interrumpió, su hermanita parecía pastel con pies -- ¡Dolores, cómo te saliste de tu jaula, si mamá te mira se va a mo…!

-- ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! --Harry agitó los brazos rápidamente para que la niña no entrara --mi habitación está impecable y no pienso limpiar en vacaciones, yo te la doy --dijo sonriendo, dio media vuelta, tomó la enorme cosa y se la dio a la niña que con cariño empezó a acariciarla -- no sé por qué presiento que no es un animal normal --murmuró regresando a lo suyo.

-- ¡Se supone que ya vamos a cenar y tú te ensucias como un niño! --el grito de Helen lo hizo sonreír, ya extrañaba esa casa de locos.

Por la mañana, muy temprano algo que quizá Helen había extrañado un poco, pasó.

-- ¡Yo lo voy a poner! --gritó Lyra jalando la caja con adornos navideños

-- ¡No, tú pones la cosa esa verde! --gritó Harry jalando la caja hacia él.

Los gritos de esos dos se escuchaban por toda la casa, Sirius que aún dormía se removía incómodo en la cama mientras Helen sonriendo se había sentado en el sofá y miraba con atención.

-- ¡Mamá mira a Lyra me jaló el cabello!

-- ¡No es cierto!

-- ¡Mi pie Lyra maldita sea!

--Harry esa boca --sonrió Helen

--Perdón ma… ayy Lyra!

Sí, definitivamente había extrañado esos gritos, las peleas, la sensación de tener una familia normal era más sencilla cuando sus hijos estaban con ellos.

-- ¡Ya no te quiero Harry!

-- ¡No me importa, dame esa caja!

-- ¡No, es mía!

-- ¡Bien pues tómala! --gritó Harry soltando la caja cuando la niña la jalaba hacia ella logrando que cayera sentada y con la caja en la cabeza.

Harry empezó a reír cuando Lyra se quitaba la caja y algunos adornos le quedaban enredados en los rizos. La niña hizo un mohín molesta y arrugó el entrecejo. Tomó una esfera de plástico y la lanzó contra Harry, el niño la esquivó y le lanzó con un reno. Las figuras navideñas, con guías de adornos, incluso algo de heno y las figurillas de plástico del nacimiento empezaron a volar por toda la estancia. Helen solo se agachaba cuando le pasaba cerca, pero se divertía mirando a sus hijos.

Sirius que bajaba corriendo las escaleras se quedó congelado en la puerta al ver a Helen reír y a sus hijos con una guerra navideña.

-- ¡BASTA YA! --hasta Helen dio un brinco con el rugido de Sirius -- ¡era el globo de nieve de los merodeadores! --gritó con una mano en la cabeza. Helen brincó del sofá al mirar sangre saliendo de la cabeza de Sirius y se sintió culpable por haber permitido eso y el gruñido que la recibió se lo confirmaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien había tomado el globo de nieve que más quería Sirius, pero se alegraba de que el cristal fuera mágico y no le hubiera partido la cabeza, pero estaba deshecho --arriba, los dos --siseó el animago

--Papá… --intentó decir Harry, pero la mirada molesta de su padre le cerró la boca y corrió a su habitación, Lyra lo siguió muy de cerca.

--Sirius lo siento, debí haberlos detenido --se disculpó Helen curándolo, no era muy grave la herida.

--Debiste --murmuró serio

--Pero es que… --suspiró y puso la cinta antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, Sirius respiró hondo y se giró hacia ella --estaba tan feliz de tener a Harry aquí que… pues… me divertía mirarlo pelear con Lyra, saber que está aquí, a salvo, que es un niño como debe ser… imaginar que no carga con la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo, que es mi hijo Sirius, que Harry es mi hijo --miró fijamente a Sirius, sus lágrimas se desbordaron en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con la plata de Sirius

--Te entiendo cariño, en verdad que sí. También me alegro de que Harry esté aquí pero Helen por Merlín, era una guerra

--Lo siento Sirius, no los regañes…

--No, a quien debo regañar es a ti --rió el animago dándole un delicado beso en los labios, pero el delicado beso empezó a subir de nivel poco a poco.

--No creo que sea muy sano que Lyra sepa de donde vienen los bebés con una demostración en vivo --recostados en el sofá, se separaron rápidamente ante la ronca y sonriente voz

-- ¡Sirius por Merlín, que asco! --gritó Helen brincando del sofá donde había quedado acostada sobre Sirius

-- ¡Oye no me has dicho eso cuando estamos en privado! --rió él poniéndose de pie para saludar a su amigo

-- ¡Cállate Black! ¡cuándo rayos piensas quitarte todo ese pelo de la cara, ya tienes 3 meses con eso!

--Pues me han dicho que me miro irresistible --dijo picándole el orgullo mientras atrapaba a Remus en un asfixiante abrazo

--Hola Remus, bienvenido --masculló Helen pasando furiosa por un lado

--Extrañaba esto --rió el licántropo

--Últimamente todos extrañan el caos --sonrió Sirius mirando el desorden

Los niños no salieron de sus habitaciones hasta la hora de la comida, Lyra había perdido a Dolores, su pequeña tarántula de 30 centímetros y 2 kilogramos y la buscaba por todas partes, no había abierto la puerta así que tenía que estar en la habitación y Harry tenía algo más de que preocuparse, había olvidado el concierto que tenía esa noche así que se había preparado.

--Papá --murmuró el chico cuando terminaba el postre. Remus lo miró, seguía sorprendiéndole que le dijera papá a Sirius, no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario, pero seguía siendo extraño y más aún porque… pues porque era Sirius, por todos los dioses --hoy tengo un concierto en Londres, quería saber si me llevarías tú o le digo a uno de mis amigos que…

-- ¿Londres, tú solo?

--Sí papá, gané unos boletos en julio ¿recuerdas?

--Creo --contestó Sirius titubeante

--Es el mejor grupo y después del concierto escucharán una de nuestras canciones y…

--No irás

--...nos dirán si podemos grabar un disco con ellos --Harry hablaba emocionado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su padre ya había dado su veredicto

--Sirius --susurró Helen poniendo su mano sobre la de él, pero el animago la sacó y miró seriamente a su hijo

--Harry, no irás a ese concierto

--Podríamos… ¿Qué?

--Que no irás, lo siento hijo pero…

-- ¡No papá, tú ya me habías dado permiso, no puedes echarte para atrás!

--Hijo…

--Papá, dijiste que iría… me he portado bien y…

--Harry espera por favor --Sirius se apresuró a ponerse de pie al notar la rapidez con la que el chico empezaba a molestarse --entiendo, te entiendo en verdad que sí pero no te estoy prohibiendo ir al concierto porque te hayas portado mal, porque haya olvidado los boletos o que te di permiso sino porque me preocupa tu seguridad --suspiró Sirius esperando la explosión del muchacho, pero Harry estaba demasiado molesto como para gritar. Sin dejar de mirar furioso a su padre, tomó su plato y vaso y los llevó a la cocina en absoluto silencio ante la atenta mirada de todos, se escuchó como los enjuagó incluso y unos segundos después salió directo a su habitación.

Sirius suspiró mirando su plato y se levantó lentamente, salió sin mirar a los demás y fue tras su hijo. Iba a ser algo difícil pero tenía que hacer entender al niño. Quizá exageraba un poco y se estaba volviendo paranoico. ¡Pero es que seguía sin entender como Harry no estaba preocupado ante lo que miró en el bosque!. Por Merlín que se había topado con Voldemort, él mismo lo había dicho y estaba seguro de que no le había enseñado a ser suicida. Porque al menos él sí estaba asustado y eso, su hijo tenía que saberlo, quizá había llegado el momento de contarle toda la historia. Llamó lentamente y esperó a que el chico hablara, gritara o lo corriera pero nada pasó, así que abrió la puerta, el chico no podía haberse escapado porque no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había subido. Respiró hondo al ver a Harry sentado en medio de la cama.

--Hijo, ¿podemos hablar? --susurró acercándose

--Es tu casa ¿no?

--Harry, quiero que entiendas por qué no te dejo ir a ese concierto

--Da igual si me explicas, de todas formas no vamos a quedar bien --masculló Harry cruzándose de brazos. Sirius volvió a respirar hondo y se sentó junto al chico --yo quiero ir a ese concierto y tú no quieres que vaya ¿cuál es la ciencia?

--Harry, mandaste una carta en la que me decías sobre tu castigo con Hagrid… --guardó silencio unos segundos pero el chico seguía mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda --dijiste que habías visto a Voldemort --sonrió levemente al mirar la cabeza de su hijo que se inclinaba un poco, ya la iba ganando --eso quiere decir que está por volver, que muy probablemente venga detrás de… que quiera terminar lo que empezó o algo así Harry, tengo miedo de que…

-- ¿Qué vaya a atraparme en el concierto? --preguntó Harry sonriendo irónico, cuando se giró su sonrisa se borró al ver que lo que su padre decía era totalmente en serio --papá por favor, Voldemort entró en Hogwarts ¿no me dejarás regresar? --preguntó sentándose junto a Sirius -- ¡eh espera que era broma! --agregó rápidamente, había conocido la expresión que ponía su padre cuando consideraba algo --papá, era algo deforme, como una sombra. No está lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo, nosotros creemos que necesita lo que está en el tercer piso… --se calló de golpe y le sonrió a su padre, acababa de hablar demás

--Harry --murmuró Sirius mirándolo detenidamente, puso esa mirada que gritaba "sé que tramas algo y ahora me lo dices"

--Es solo una teoría que tenemos papá, porque en Halloween entró un troll y…

-- ¡Un troll! --gritó Sirius aterrado -- ¿y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste?

--Bueeeno, no recuerdo, según yo sí te lo dije --volvió a sonreírle. Sirius volvió a respirar hondo

--Harry, temo que te pase algo

-- ¿Y por eso me vas a mantener encerrado?

--No solo… pues… ¿puedes esperar a que se me pase el miedo?

-- ¡Papá, en verdad quieres que me escape al concierto y estarte preocupando mientras me encuentras?, porque te aseguro de que no te la dejaré fácil

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó Sirius fingiendo molestia

--Ya papá, no tiene sentido que me detengas aquí solo por…

--Harry --murmuró mirándolo, el chico se alzó de hombros --vas, si yo voy contigo

-- ¡Perfecto, no había quien nos llevara, me sobra un boleto, ve a cambiarte que nos vamos en una hora! --exclamó Harry saltando de la cama, Sirius se quedó helado, eso lo había hecho para hacerlo desistir. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese era su hijo y quería que siguiera así.

Había jurado que el concierto sería un asco y que sería pura contaminación auditiva, pero debía admitir que su hijo tenía buenos gustos, pudo reconocer algunas canciones que a Harry le encantaban y que no dejaba de tocar, aunque le sorprendió un poco que no hubiera ido Christ. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al padre del niño desde que había empezado el ciclo escolar y ahora Harry le decía que Crhistopher se iba de vacaciones con su padre, el hombre ese nunca había sido muy hablador y casi no salía de la casa pero al menos lo miraba cuando él salía al trabajo. Un estruendo poderoso y muchos gritos lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, se había quedado un poco alejado para no ahogar a Harry, ya estaba ahí, había conducido mucho y por lo menos debía divertirse.

Sin ponerse a pensar en algo más, sacó su varita y corrió hacia su hijo, él le había dicho que hiciera cuando algo así pasara, solo esperaba que le hiciera caso o al menos que se alejara del ruido y eso no era parte del concierto, ya se había asustado algunas veces. Más gritos se escucharon, veía humo saliendo de donde no debía y más gritos aterrados, reconoció una de las maldiciones imperdonables, lo que lo hizo correr más rápido sin importarle arrollar a algunos cuantos. Esas maldiciones definitivamente no eran parte del concierto.

--Harry --susurró llegando junto a su hijo que había empezado a retroceder para queja de sus amigos

--Papá, eso… eso es…

--No estoy seguro pero saldremos de aquí ahora mismo

-- ¡No señor, por favor apenas va a la mitad el concierto! --le dijo uno de los chicos, solo algunos años mayor que Harry.

--Tenemos que irnos muchachos, al parecer algunos… terroristas entraron al concierto y…! --el escenario desplomándose lo interrumpió mientras algunas figuras se materializaban, no quiso ver quienes eran, lo único que en ese momento le interesaba era sacar a su hijo de ahí. Y jalando a los otros tres muchachos y con Harry frente a él, salió del abarrotado lugar.

Al día siguiente, unas maldiciones y no precisamente para varita, despertaron a Harry. Olvidó ponerse las pantuflas y corrió hacia la cocina, Sirius despotricaba caminando por todo el lugar con el periódico en las manos.

--Sirius que pasa --Helen apareció sorprendida, era demasiado temprano como para que él se hubiera despertado. Sirius se giró tan mortalmente furioso que no pudo preguntar más, solo miró a Remus que miraba desde el desayunador, éste se alzó de hombros

--Te conté sobre el incidente de anoche --gruñó Sirius sin dejar de mirar el profeta, Helen asintió -- ¡Pues resultó solo una broma de unos adolescentes y el ministro me va a conocer!

-- ¡Sirius espera, Sirius ven acá! --gritó Helen desesperada, la mirada de ese hombre daba miedo, Harry se pegó a la pared, su padre pasaba bufando junto a él

-- ¡Como entres a esa edad y me resultes así Harry me conoces! --masculló Sirius mirando serio a Harry

--Remus haz algo --desesperada, Helen se giró hacia el licántropo que tranquilamente tomaba una taza de café

--Como no sea detener al ministro mientras Sirius lo maldice --murmuró Remus dando un sorbo a la taza

-- ¡Lupin!

--Oh Helen, el señor ministro se merece lo que sea que Sirius le vaya a hacer

-- ¡No quiero al padre de mis hijos en Azkabán!

--Nadie mete a Sirius Black en Azkabán --contestó Remus con un movimiento de su mano intentando restarle importancia a la preocupación de la mujer

-- ¡Remus Lupin más vale que muevas tu trasero y detengas a Sirius o lo que le pasó a mi hermano en tercero no será ni la cuarta parte de lo que te pasará! --Harry soltó una carcajada al ver como su tío Remus asustado salía corriendo.

Poco después se escucharon algunas maldiciones, golpes y cosas rompiéndose en el piso superior. Helen respiró tranquila y miró al niño que algo inquieto miraba el techo.

-- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar cariño?

-- ¿No vas a… a hacer algo?

--Remus sabrá arreglarlo --contestó Helen alzándose de hombros -- ¿huevo o cereal?

--Cereal y fruta --murmuró Harry sin despegar la vista del techo

-- ¡Ay maldita sea Sirius! --gritó Remus justo cuando algo rodaba por las escaleras, Harry se apresuró a salir de la cocina y encontrarse con Remus que se levantaba del piso serio y salía corriendo, con un murmullo desapareció entre las llamas esmeralda de la chimenea. Harry regresó a la cocina, si su madre no hacía algo significaba que todo iba bien.

Por la tarde, Harry y Lyra adornaron la casa, solo dejaron la estrella para que su padre la pusiera en la punta del árbol cuando regresara. Si regresaba, como decía Lyra bromeando. Helen temía que lo hubieran encerrado aunque Remus asegurara que nadie podía hacerlo, conocía perfectamente a Sirius y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa para dejar en claro sus puntos.

-- ¡Ese hombre no debería estar en ese puesto! --el grito desde la puerta la hizo respirar tranquila. Sirius apareció con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba molesto pero no furioso, eso ya era algo. Remus entró tras él riendo divertido.

--Debí haber llevado algo para grabar, olvidé el hechizo --rió Remus dejándose caer en un sillón --el ministro no hallaba donde meterse y juró que haría algo

--La fuerza bruta y hechizos no arregla los problemas --dijo Sirius mirando a sus hijos, Harry no aguantaba la risa y Lyra lo miraba aparentemente sin comprender --no lo hagan nunca, usen las palabras sin varita --agregó, Remus lo miró curioso

-- ¿Entonces para qué fuiste si no arreglaste nada papi?

--Usé palabras sin varita amor --le sonrió Sirius agachándose para levantarla

--Claro --susurró Harry divertido, Sirius le guiñó un ojo

--Ahora pongamos esta estrella…

La mañana del 25, Sirius, Remus y Helen despertaron a las 6 de la mañana para frustración de Lyra, pero Harry a quien se le olvidó el lugar en el que estaba, sufrió las consecuencias. La pequeña entró a la habitación de su hermano en silencio, miraba dos veces antes de poner un pie sobre el piso. Se acercó lentamente a la cama de su hermano, con cuidado en no despertarlo quitó el edredón y le subió el pijama. Subió junto a Harry y con las dos manos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo subió una cubeta roja, bajó de la cama y volteó la cubeta cubriendo a Harry de nieve.

-- ¡LYRA! --el rugido de Harry hizo reír a los adultos abajo.

-- ¡Feliz blanca navidad! --gritó la chiquilla saliendo a la carrera

-- ¡Ven acá Lyra! --gritó Harry tomando de paso una placer manga larga, ¡se congelaba!.

-- ¡Feliz navidad mami, feliz navidad papi, feliz navidad tío Remus! --sonrió la chiquilla brincando a los protectores brazos de su padre

-- ¡Papá ese demonio…! --exclamó Harry patinando al entrar en la estancia

--Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien se duerme en navidad Harry --rió Sirius mirándolo --ponte eso que te vas a resfriar

--Feliz navidad hijo --sonrió Helen levantándose para ayudarle con la camisa, la nieve y la playera.

-- ¡Regalos! --gritó Lyra saltando hacia el cerro de regalos. Harry terminó de vestirse y fue a sentarse junto a su hermanita.

Los papeles de colores no tardaron mucho en volar por todas partes, las risas se contagiaron cuando Remus empezó a reclamar algunas navidades en el colegio y Sirius respondía tranquilamente. Después de los regalos salieron a jugar en la nieve, Harry se divertía enterrando a su hermanita y por mas que Helen les pidió y poco después ordenó que entraran, no lo hicieron hasta que el sol cayó y el frío los obligó a ir a casa,

--Como se resfríen --decía Helen vistiendo a Lyra -- ¡Harry sal ya del baño que te vas a enfermar aunque sea agua caliente!

--Helen estás… --murmuró Sirius leyendo desde el baño, tenía casi dos horas ahí

-- ¡No estoy exagerando Black!

--Bien, no exageras --condescendió, mejor darle por el lado porque terminaba durmiendo en la sala y Remus se burlaría de él

Harry había terminado de bañarse, salía envuelto en una toalla y con la bata tal y como le había pedido Helen, entre lo había dejado bañarse sin ropa. Confundido miró en su cama un paquete. Con cuidado lo abrió, no fuera a ser alguna broma, de su padre o su hermanita, ni a cual de los dos irle.

-- ¡Papá! --gritó el chico abriéndolo, parecía una vieja capa con una nota… eso había sido de su padre y ahora se la daban. -- ¡papá!

-- ¿Qué pasa Harry, te puedo ayudar?

--Tío Remus ¿mi padre?

--Tiene como dos horas en el baño, Helen no lo puede sacar --rió Remus mirando al niño desde la puerta

--Es que me dieron esto y quería saber si él había sido --dijo mostrándole la capa, Remus entró totalmente asombrado, él conocía eso

--Es… es… ahora vengo Harry, espera…

En la habitación principal, Helen había casi explotado la puerta y por fin había podido entrar al baño.

--Después de que no me das un regalo decente te encierras aquí --reclamó de brazos cruzados

--Es que esto era tu regalo --sonrió Sirius girándose. Helen abrió la boca sorprendida, ese sí era el hombre del que se había enamorado, sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a sus labios, ¡vaya que se sentía bien sin todo ese pelo en su boca!

--Lamento interrumpir --esa tranquila voz… deseó asesinar al dueño de esa voz --lo siento Helen, pero Harry recibió un paquete y quería que Sirius lo mirara --dijo Remus retrocediendo lentamente, esa mirada podía matar y él lo sabía --es importante

Helen los siguió, si se trataba de Harry también le importaba.

-- ¡Por Merlín! --exclamó la bruja al llegar a la habitación del chico y mirar solo su cabeza flotando

-- No… lo… puedo… creer --murmuró Sirius acercándose rápidamente --es… --le quitó la capa al chico y miró a Remus, el licántropo asintió dubitativo

-- ¿La capa de James? --preguntó Helen sorprendida

--Sí, es la capa de invisibilidad de James --asintió Sirius girándose hacia su hijo -- ¿de dónde…?

--Traía esta nota --dijo Harry dándole el papel --entonces es… esa capa

--Era de tu padre, de James --dijo Sirius mirando la nota --ahora te pertenece, quiero que la uses para buenas cosas Harry --le sonrió regresándosela

--Sirius pero es que piensas…

--Es suya Helen, le servirá en un futuro --sonrió nostálgico y dio media vuelta --descansa Harry, mañana te explico todo sobre eso…

Harry no miró cuando todos salieron, tenía la vista fija en el trozo de tela. Tenía que escribirles a sus amigos para contarles todo, sobre la capa, sobre lo que había descubierto y agradecerles por sus regalos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación principal…

--Ahora, ¿qué te parece si estrenas tu regalo de navidad? --sonrió Sirius echando un hechizo a la habitación, Helen sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo, vaya que había extrañado eso, sus labios, su aliento… había extrañado a su Sirius.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	19. Y los meses pasaron

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter es de JKR!!****

* * *

**

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron demasiado pronto para frustración de Lyra, pero al menos esta vez comprendió que su hermano volvería para pascua, pero eso no pasó, justo el día en que los niños debían ir a casa para vacaciones de pascua una carta llegó a la casa Black… no encontraban a Harry, solo habían encontrado a Christ pues el niño había tenido que ser recluido en la enfermería y éste no sabía lo que había pasado.

La búsqueda de los tres niños desaparecidos, Hermione, Ron y Harry se extendió por horas mientras en algún lugar del mismo colegio esos niños se enfrentaban a un peligx ro mayor que el de solo haberse perdido en el bosque prohibido, Hermione y Ron ya se habían quedado rezagados, parecía que la última prueba solo Harry debía enfrentarla y así era.

Algo que el pequeño Potter o Black, (seguía sin decidirse) no podía creer estaba frente a él, el tímido y tartamudo profesor Quirrel le sonreía exigiéndole le entregara la piedra filosofal. Cuando se negó y el profesor susurró algo que no alcanzó a entender para después darle la espalda, cayó de rodillas con un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz que amenazaba con partirle la cabeza. Poco a poco se puso de pie, estaba frente al espejo de Oesed el mismo en el que había visto a sus padres, sus padres biológicos pero ya no los miraba, solo veía su reflejo con el suéter roto y el pantalón sucio, algunos raspones en la cara y… puso más atención al ver que su reflejo le guiñaba un ojo palmeando su bolsillo derecho, intentando evitar que el profesor, que seguía de espaldas lo mirara pasó delicadamente su mano sobre el bolsillo notando al instante que algo que no había tenido cuando entró, acababa de aparecer.

--Déjame hablar con él --el siseó que arrastraba las palabras con lentitud lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y desviar la vista del espejo hasta su profesor que había empezado a desenrollar la especie de turbante que llevaba.

Automáticamente Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, el turbante morado había caído dejando a la vista lo que ocultaba, lejos de ser una larga cabellera era… otra cabeza, como de un niño pequeño y deforme. Y él que había pensado que su hermanita había estado fea cuando nació, ahora le condecía una segunda opinión. Sintió otro piquetazo en la frente, no tan fuerte como el primero pero le molestó. En cuanto las pupilas rojas de la segunda cabeza de su profesor dieron con sus ojos supo quien era… supo que estaba viendo al mismo Lord Voldemort y sonrió. Voldemort extrañado ante la actitud del niño se molestó y ordenó a su vasallo que recuperara la piedra que el chiquillo tenía en el bolsillo. Harry no supo como se había dado cuenta de que mentía y peor aún de que la piedra estaba en su poder pero sin borrar la sonrisa intentó defenderse, sin embargo, solo tenía 11 años e intentaba enfrentarse contra un hombre amaestrado en las artes oscuras. El resultado… su varita salió volando lejos de él.

-- ¿Por qué ríes Harry Potter? --preguntó el lord mientras Quirrell se acercaba a él caminando con la fea cabeza por delante

--Porque eso es lo que ha quedado del mejor mago de la historia cuando se enfrente a un niño de un año --dijo con una sonrisa altanera, por fuera quizá riera pero por dentro sentía miedo y una furia contra ese ser que apenas podía con aquellos sentimientos tan poderosos.

Voldemort había matado a sus padres y él era huérfano, aunque Sirius lo hubiera adoptado y lo tratara como a un hijo, él lo quería como su padre, porque lo era, para él Sirius Black era su padre. Pero cuando le decían Potter, en ese colegio la mayoría de alumnos le decían Potter. Él recordaba a sus padres, a Lily y a James. Tenía ganas de llorar solo por saber que el maldito que lo había dejado huérfano seguía con vida, y matarlo, quería matarlo pero sabía que no podía.

-- ¡Dame la piedra mocoso! --el grito de Voldemort lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no era el lord quien había gritado exactamente, era el profesor Quirrell quien le exigía la piedra filosofal.

Harry no se rindió, seguía retrocediendo aunque no pudiera hacer más, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que regresar con el profesor Dumbledore y decirle lo que había descubierto. Dio media vuelta intentaría correr, pero no pudo pues el profesor le cerró el camino incendiando la única puerta por la que podía salir, los 5 segundos que le tomó darse cuenta que era demasiado fuego como para atravesarlo e intentar tomar otra ruta de escape, el profesor estuvo cerca de él.

Una sensación de quemazón invadió a Harry cuando Quirinus Quirrell le puso una mano en la mejilla intentando incapacitarlo, pero la sensación no era incómoda del todo, no al menos como el dolor de su cicatriz. En cambio el profesor profirió un grito de dolor que lo hizo lanzarse hacia atrás y tropezar, cayendo sentado en unos escalones.

Quirrell aterrado miraba su mano medio quemada. Harry sacudió la cabeza, se había aturdido un poco por el grito del profesor, la sensación de quemazón y el piquetazo de sus cicatriz. Voldemort le ordenaba a Quirrell que matara al chiquillo y le diera la piedra, mientras él murmuraba que le había dolido, que no podía tocarlo. Aprovechando la distracción del docente, Harry corrió hacia él y puso en práctica la teoría que había armado en unos segundos recordando lo que su padre le había dicho: _"Tu madre te protegió con su muerte y yo amplifiqué y modifiqué el hechizo por tu bien"_. Brincó sobre el profesor y cayó sentado en su abdomen. Lo más seguro era que no pudiera deshacerse él solo de Voldemort pues en su último enfrentamiento su madre le había ayudado, al menos haría tiempo para que alguien apareciera.

El grito que lanzó Quirrell ensordecedor, Harry apretó los ojos y presionó con más fuerza su mano, la debilidad invadió al profesor, ni siquiera podía sacarse de encima a un niño de 11 años. Los gritos se fueron apagando y sin más, de repente el cuerpo sobre el que Harry estaba se volvió cenizas. Un nuevo grito resonó en el lugar, pero no era de dolor, era pura furia… una sombra voló alrededor del niño que aunque agotado se obligaba a mirarla con odio y una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, una expresión para nada de un niño. De nuevo el grito y la sombra atravesó el débil cuerpo de Harry, el dolor en su cicatriz fue tan intensa que no supo lo que pasó después de que escuchara una puerta abriéndose y una voz conocida que apagaba el fuego.

Cuando abrió los ojos en medio de la habitación oscura, sonrió al imaginar que todo había sido un sueño ahora podía asegurar que le diría a Christ que se dejara de tonterías antes de dormir o al menos no escucharía sus absurdas historias. Lo único que no encajaba ahí era la mano que sentía sujetando la suya. Se removió un poco intentando sentarse, hizo una mueca al sentir un piquetazo detrás de la cabeza, no recordaba haberse golpeado, estaría oscuro y todo eso pero podía sentir en su pierna algunas vendas que la inmovilizaban casi al completo. Estiró la mano y encontró sus gafas, después de ponérselas buscó su varita.

--_Lumos_ --susurró, una pequeña esfera se iluminó en la punta de su varita. Miró a su alrededor, de inmediato conoció el lugar… estaba en la enfermería. Inclinó la varita sobre su mano.

-- ¡Harry! --exclamó Helen a quien incomodó la luz de la varita del niño. Había estado durmiendo recargada en la cama. Se puso de pie de un brinco y abrazó a su hijo entre sollozos. Había pensado que no podría recuperarlo que lo perdería así como perdió a James, a su casi hermano.

--Mamá estoy bien, estoy bien --murmuró Harry intentando respirar más cómodamente -- ¡ouch! --en un intento por acomodarse al ver que el abrazo no tenía pinta de terminar pronto, se movió demasiado y se dio cuenta de que le dolía absolutamente todo.

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Sí, solo un poco adolorido --asintió sonriendo. Helen se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro de alivio.

-- ¿Adolorido? --repitió Helen incrédula, Harry no se animó a asentir, conocía perfectamente ese tono. Estaba en graves problemas --adolorido te voy a dejar yo cuando salgas de aquí, ¿en qué estabas pensando Harry?

--Solo… solo pasó mamá, no podía dejar que Voldemort obtuviera la piedra

-- ¡Pero eres un niño, tienes 11 años. No tenías porque adjudicarte esa misión!

--Lo siento

--Iré por tu padre --le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la enfermería --no bajes de esa cama --agregó cuando cerraba la puerta y Harry sacaba un pie de la sábana. Volvió a recostarse, ya la había hecho enojar lo suficiente.

Helen caminaba pensativa por los pasillos de ese enorme y hermoso colegio en el que había pasado los mejores años que recordaba, ahí había conocido el amor y lo que era la verdadera amistad. Sabía que Harry era especial, que el pequeño se volvería a enfrentar a ese maldito que había asesinado a sus padres, estaba conciente de eso pero… pero ¿tan pronto?, solo tenía 11 años, era un niño. En verdad el pensamiento de que lo perdería la había atormentado durante toda la semana en la que su hijo, porque eso era, su hijo, había estado inconciente totalmente agotado. Cuando llegó a la oficina del director, Sirius gritaba.

--De nuevo --suspiró antes de llamar con cuidado. Cuando le dieron el pase solo asomó la cabeza, Sirius corrió hacia ella, la última vez que Helen se había separado de la cama de Harry era porque se había sentido tan mal que la enfermera la había llevado

--Te dije que comieras --la regañó llegando hasta ella, Helen solo rodó los ojos y le dio un beso

--Despertó --le susurró al oído pues él se había agachado para revisarla. Soltó una risita al ver la mirada de Sirius, se había iluminado como hacía días no veía. La besó efusivo y corrió a la enfermería.

Harry miraba el techo recostado en la cama, movía la varita haciendo dibujos que solo duraban unos segundos. En un movimiento brusco ésta salió volando, bufó molesto por tener que ir hasta la otra punta de la enfermería, quizá no tendría sueño pero estaba un poco cansado. Mascullando que deseaba estar en su habitación y que quería ver a sus amigos para saber como estaban, se arrastró debajo de una de las camas justo cuando Sirius entraba y corriendo iba hasta la cama de su hijo.

-- ¡Harry te dije que no te bajaras de esa cama! --gritó Helen tan solo entrar, Sirius miraba a su alrededor desesperado, quería comprobar que su hijo estaba bien. Sonrió al mirar una cama moverse al final, un ruido de metal y una maldición muy mal ahogada.

--Harry --murmuró cuando el chico lograba salir debajo de la cama con una mano en la cabeza, se había dado un buen golpe. Lo abrazó con fuerza y aunque se negó a llorar, unas traicioneras lágrimas salieron en cuanto sintió que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro. Sin problema alguno lo levantó y fue hasta la cama donde debía estar --ahora me vas a explicar en que estabas pensando --después de casi quince minutos de estar abrazado a su hijo, lo sentó en la cama y muy serio lo miró.

-- ¿Cómo están Hermione y Ron?

--En perfecto estado --sonrió Dumbledore, Harry le agradeció. No quería mirar a su padre --creo que deberíamos dejar que descansara --sugirió el anciano mirando a Sirius. Éste suspiró y asintió. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar muy seriamente sobre eso.

Solo unos días después, Harry pudo salir de la enfermería, aún le faltaban algunos meses de clases, mismos que pasaron tan rápidamente que sintió que apenas si había tenido tiempo para contar a sus amigos lo que había pasado. Ahora, con un verano iniciando, Harry se encontraba ansioso, en gran parte porque quería volver al colegio para ver que nuevas aventuras le esperaban y en otra porque no quería separarse de su familia, además de que estaría castigado una semana por arriesgar su vida de forma tan irresponsable, según palabras textuales de su madre.

Los días pasaban lentamente para ver de Harry quien no se atrevía a quejarse del castigo el que le habían aclarado mas de mil veces antes de darle el veredicto, era por haber desobedecido y haberse arriesgado tanto. Sirius le había dicho ya en privado, donde Helen no estaba, que estaba orgulloso por su valentía… pero que no lo volviera a hacer.

Uno de esos días en los que se arrepentía, una vez más, de haber castigado a Harry o más bien haber dejado a Helen que lo castigara. Él estaba seguro de que pasara lo que pasara Harry seguiría metiéndose en problemas, no por nada había heredado eso de James. Mientras Harry estaba recluido en su habitación, Helen había llevado a Lyra al pediatra a la revisión de no sabía que… y él, ser había quedado a cuidar de Harry al que no podía sacar a ninguna parte sin desatar la furia de la mujer a la que amaba y sin darle un mal ejemplo al niño que debía educar de la mejor forma que pudiera. Le incomodaba tanto silencio en esa casa y para tratar de que el tiempo pasara más rápido, intentaba leer un poco pero el leer el periódico con el lugar tan en calma era totalmente imposible. Pero de pronto un estruendo en el piso superior lo hizo dar un salto en el sofá.

-- ¿Harry? --gritó yendo a las escaleras

-- ¡Estoy bien! --regresó el grito el chico.

Sirius sonrió, no quería ni imaginar lo que había pasado aunque podría hacerlo, el timbre evitó que siguiera subiendo y con el entrecejo junto fue a la puerta, era su obligación paterna asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, en especial con un niño como Harry. Echaría rápido a quien estuviera en la puerta y subiría a ver lo que hacía ese chiquillo.

--Diga… --dispuesto a terminar con eso rápido abrió la puerta pero las palabras se le atoraron al ver a las dos personas que muy serias lo miraban del otro lado.

Era una pareja, un hombre alto de alborotado cabello negro y gafas, una mujer pelirroja muy bella. Esos brillantes ojos verdes no podían pertenecer a alguien más.

-- ¿Lily, James? --preguntó atónito --cómo… cómo volvieron

--Eso no importa por ahora Sirius --dijo James dándole un gran abrazo --el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que cuidabas de Harry

--Oh Sirius --balbuceó Lily lanzándose a los brazos del animago que cada vez entendía menos.

Sirius abrazó a sus amigos sin importarle que no tuviera sentido. Él sabía que la gente no podía revivir, eso la magia no podía hacerlo… lo había intentado tantas veces antes de resignarse a que sus amigos no regresarían y tendría que cuidar solo al pequeño hijo de sus amigos.

--Chicos, que bueno que regresaron pero… díganme cómo, tengo que decírselo de alguna forma a Harry, verán que se pondrá muy…

--Sobre eso Sirius --lo interrumpió James sentándose en la orilla del sofá. Sirius se giró hacia él, conocía ese tono y sabía que bueno no era --no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos irnos cuanto antes para que los seguidores de Voldemort no nos encuentren, están detrás de nosotros…

--Pero Harry, él tiene derecho a saber que sus padres están de nuevo aquí…

--Sirius, Sirius --esta vez lo interrumpió Lily --Harry sabrá que volvimos --Sirius sonrió tranquilo, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si el niño se enteraba de que sus padres habían estado ahí y no le habian dicho --porque irá con nosotros a vivir --todo pensamiento de Sirius se cortó de golpe ¿exactamente de qué estaba hablando Lily? --te agradecemos que hayas cuidado de nuestro hijo pero ahora que Voldemort regrese irá tras el niño y qué mejor que viva con nosotros

--Sí amigo, muchas gracias por cuidarlo pero ya estás libre hermano --le sonrió James palmeándole la espalda.

-- ¿Quieres decir que…? Pero pueden vivir aquí y…

--No --zanjó James serio --te entendemos Sirius y ya no es necesario que sacrifiques tu vida de soltero…

--Estoy casado --interrumpió Sirius, eso cada vez le gustaba menos

-- ¿Casado? --repitió Lily incrédula

--Bueno, algo así --corrigió Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa.

No importaba lo que dijera, James y Lily insistían en que su paz iba a ser reestablecida, que se llevarían a Harry para protegerlo y dejarlo libre a él. eso no era lo que quería, él amaba al niño. Había crecido como persona y como padre junto a ese pequeño bebé.

-- Papá ¿puedo salir de mi habitación ahora que mamá no está? --la voz de Harry corriendo hacia él hizo que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan tan solo de mirar a sus amigos ahí. No era que no se alegrara de que ellos vivieran, no tenía ni idea de cómo pero… pero no podían alejarlo del niño, de su hijo --un rato al menos, te prometo que vuelvo cuando escuche el coche… ¿hola? --Harry frenó en la puerta al ver esos dos adultos a los que no conocía pero al mismo tiempo conocía.

-- ¿Papá? --murmuró James con una nota de molestia -- ¿cree que eres su padre?

--Tranquilo, lo crié desde que tenía un año y medio, es normal que…

--Creí que eras mi amigo, te consideraba un hermano y tú… tú me traicionaste, te robaste a mi hijo…

-- Papá ¿qué pasa?

--Sirius no pensé que harías eso, no tú --siguió James como si Harry nunca hubiera hablado

--Nos lo robaste --murmuró Lily, algunas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Harry solo miraba como esas personas le reclamaban a su padre y él, parecía impotente, el dolor se le reflejaba en el rostro. Pero, los conocía… sí, claro que los conocía.

--Me robaste a mi hijo Sirius y qué… ¿es Black y no Potter? --reclamó James furioso, Sirius abrió los ojos y lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba.

--Lo adopté, era su tutor legal…

--Ahora eres su padre, pudiste tener hijos propios…

--Tengo una hija James

--Jamás lo esperé de ti, una traición así… ¿no te bastó con la de Peter? --murmuró Lily acercándose a Harry que estaba congelado. No podía creer nada de eso. Se alegraba de que sus padres estuvieran vivos. Por supuesto que estaba alegre, eran sus padres pero… pero él pensaba que habían sido grandes amigos. --hijo --susurró la pelirroja abrazando con fuerza a Harry, el niño no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para regresar el abrazo.

--Hijo, nos iremos y viviremos juntos y seguros… no tendrás mas malas influencias --James también se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de la mano, empezó a jalarlo pero aunque él no quería, no podía negarse.

--James razona, entiende por favor…

--Sirius, eres tú el que debe entender… amigo eres una mala influencia para mi hijo, eres irresponsable, casi te expulsaron del colegio, no eres quien para cuidar de un niño tan especial como Harry, lo siento Sirius.

El animago intentó evitar que se llevaran a su hijo pero esas palabras de James lo congelaron, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que James decía lo que pensaba y en su momento eso lo había apreciado.

--No puede hacerme esto James, he cuidado bien de Harry…

--Claro, lo dejaste enfrentarse de Voldemort a los 11 años, no te importó que entrara al equipo de quiditch cuando sabes perfectamente lo peligroso que es ese deporte, casi lo pierdes en un parque de diversiones, en un parque de carreras casi lo arrolla un auto a 200 por hora, lo tiraste de una motocicleta a miles de metros del suelo, le picó un alacrán cuando era alérgico a ellos, lo dejaste con niñeras que lo maltrataron…

--No, no es verdad…. bueno quizá un poco --corrigió ante la lista que empezaba a hacer Lily

--Eres un mal padre y no dejaré que mi hijo siga creciendo con un ejemplo así --sentenció la pelirroja jalando con más fuerza a Harry. Pero el chico se zafó con habilidad

--Él es el mejor padre que pude…

--Harry no… --intentó corregir la altanería del muchacho pero la bofetada que le dio James lo congeló. Miró a su hijo caer sentado y con una mano en su mejilla incrédulo mirar a su padre biológico que lo levantaba con violencia del brazo. --James no permitiré que…

--Es mi hijo, te agradezco que lo hayas cuidado por estos años pero por fortuna mi plan funcionó y ya estamos de regreso, nos veremos después Sirius…

-- ¡Noo, papá! --gritó Harry mientras James lo jalaba y Lily iba tranquilamente tras ellos

--No, Harry. ¡James por favor, deja a mi hijo!, no… no… ¡noo, es mi hijo!... es mi… --se sentó violentamente en la cama y miró a su alrededor, respiraba agitado y estaba empapado en sudor. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, la única luz era la fluorescente de la mesita de noche que marcaban las 4 de la mañana.

Encendió una pequeña esfera en la punta de su varita. Helen dormía pacíficamente a su lado… un sueño. Solo había sido un mal sueño. Se quitó la camisa del pijama y descalzo salió de la habitación. Tenía que comer algo, no podría volver a dormir.

Se sorprendió de ver una luz encendida al llegar a la cocina y más aún al mirar a Harry sentado en la barra de la cocina con un enorme emparedado enfrente.

--Si tomas leche seguro pasa más fácil --dijo acercándose, Harry dio un brinco que lo hace casi tirar el plato.

--No sirve la leche --le sonrió

-- ¿Una pesadilla? --se aventuró sacando un litro de helado del congelador, tomó dos cucharas y se sentó frente a su hijo, sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar su sueño.

--No, solo no… no podía dormir

--Claro --le dio la cuchara y puso el helado en medio de ambos. Harry comenzó a comer distraído, clara señal de que había tenido una pesadilla. --Harry sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? --el chico dejó de comer y miró a su padre, asintió lentamente --también sabes que… que tus padres biológicos, no quiero decir que no te considere mi hijo pero, James y Lily dieron su vida por ti porque te amaban…

--Papá estás balbuceando y sudando mucho

--Harry…

--Sé todo eso papá y los amo también pero… ellos están muertos, como dices tú dieron su vida para que yo viviera y te hicieron mi tutor. Me adoptaste para cumplir con ellos porque eran tus amigos y porque me querías, te has hecho cargo de mí desde que perdí a mis padres biológicos y dejaste tu alocada vida de soltero --agregó lo último con una sonrisa pícara, Sirius también sonrió. Helen se divertía repitiendo eso.

--Hijo si ellos volvieran…

--Papá tú me dijiste que no era posible revivir a las personas, que la magia podía hacer muchas cosas pero no eso… además, tú eres mi padre… al menos que ya no quieras serlo --con un miedo que no sentía desde que tenía cinco años miró a los ojos de ese hombre que tenía enfrente, ¿podría estarle diciendo todo eso porque se aburrió de él y ahora que tenía a Lyra lo dejaría en un orfanato? ¿o lo regresaría con sus tíos muggles?.

--No, no, no --se apresuró a aclarar, brincó del banco y rodeó la barra para abrazarlo --jamás me arrepentiría de ser tu padre, jamás Harry ¿me entendiste?

--Entonces…

--No me hagas caso Harry --sonrió deshaciendo el abrazo, Harry seguía mirándolo --creo que me hago viejo

--Ay papá --rió el chico bajando del banco y encaminándose a la puerta --pues sí, te haces viejo --agregó en la puerta, corrió al ver a su padre girarse rápidamente. Sirius suspiró y agarró el helado mientras de un brinco se subía a la barra.

--Ellos estarían orgullosos del trabajo que hiciste --susurró un voz en la puerta. Sirius sonrió y miró a Helen acercársele.

--Lo sé

--Menos mal que es Light, no quiero ver como te ensanchas con la edad --comentó Helen tomando la cuchara que Harry había usado. Atrapó el helado que voló de las manos del animago.

-- ¡Con razón sabía tan mal!

Muy temprano, exageradamente temprano, algo brincaba sobre él… estaba consciente del sol que inundaba su habitación y de que sus hijos se habían despertado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo pero era verano y él podía dormir hasta que quisiera o al menos quedarse acostado hasta que le doliera la espalda. ¡Por Merlín que se lo merecía!. Pero no, no lo podían dejar descansar. Bufó molesto y abrió los ojos, Lyra no dejaba de brincar. Se sentó dispuesto a una lucha de cosquillas con esa niñita que no dejaba de brincar sobre… él. Pero no, esa no era su pequeña hija brincando encima de él y de hecho no era una esa sino un eso… una pequeña criatura de largas orejas y enormes ojos brincaba en su cama y parecía divertirse bastante.

-- ¿Disculpa? --preguntó incrédulo, la ronca voz desestabilizó a la pequeña criatura haciéndola caer de la cama un golpe sordo. Sirius se puso a gatas sobre la cama y se asomó al piso.

--Oh señor Black --dijo la criatura haciendo una exagerada reverencia

-- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres elfo? --un elfo doméstico, eso le faltaba solamente. Un fastidioso elfo doméstico escapado de… un momento, los elfos domésticos no escapaban y menos ese que no parecía libre, vestía con harapos.

--Oh señor Black soy Dobby… yo quería avisarle al señor que este año el joven Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts --murmuró con voz tenebrosa, Sirius se sentó en la cama y miró a la pequeña criatura --es peligroso… alguien quiere hacerle daño… el joven Potter podría morir --agregó con un tono de ultratumba que logró un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Sirius

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien? ¿Quién quiere dañar a Harry?

--Oh no, oh no, Dobby ya habló demás --empezó a balbucear nervioso el elfo, recorría la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo con qué castigarse, supuso Sirius. Al mirarlo corre contra la pared se lanzó sobre él pero el elfo desapareció antes de que lograra tocarle los pies y él se estrelló contra la pared.

--Maldita cosa loca --masculló mientras se ponía de pie, le dolía la cabeza como no había creído posible --buenos días --sonrió al mirar a su familia al completo parada en la puerta, al notar las miradas de todos en su cabeza se dio cuenta de que se la sujetaba con las dos manos y se apresuró a bajarlas. Con una sonrisa se escabulló entre Lyra y Helen, no les diría que había visto una cosa como la que había visto ya lo miraban como loco de por sí.

Creyó que lo del elfo doméstico había pasado y realmente lo esperó pero en cuanto se quedaba solo en una habitación la pequeña criatura aparecía, le decía que Harry no debía volver al colegio, intentaba golpearse y desaparecía.

--Papá --dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Harry, había pasado solo 15 minutos desde la última aparición del loco elfo -- ¿estás bien? --respiró hondo y miró a su hijo que curioso lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama e invitó a entrar al chico.

-- Estoy bien ¿qué pasa?

--Recuerdas que te hablé de Hermione?

-- ¿La chica que te ayudó a enfrentarte a Voldemort el año pasado? --preguntó Sirius con una gran ironía, Harry asintió divertido.

--Quería invitarla a mi cumpleaños y…

-- ¡Aah! --Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco dando tal grito que hizo brincar, también, a Harry -- ¡te gusta una chica! --exclamó ilusionado, los ojos del chico se abrieron con terror. Debió haber intentado invitar primero a Ron.

-- ¡No, no, no claro que no me gusta, solo es mi amiga! --intentó razonar con su padre aunque sabía que eso de nada servía.

Unos minutos después, terminó suspirando y yendo a sentarse sobre la cama mientras su padre se paseaba frente a él balbuceando como festejarían su cumpleaños. Al menos había descartado los payasos, no le gustaban y ya no era un niño. Tomó un lápiz y un block de hojas que su padre tenía sobre la mesita de noche y se puso a dibujar. Si salía de ahí, su padre lo buscaría, lo sentaría y empezaría de nuevo con su lista. Sirius seguía caminando, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia la cama para asegurarse que su hijo seguía ahí.

--Lindo dibujo --murmuró Sirius unos minutos después, Harry que había estado concentrado dibujando mandó a volar su lápiz al escuchar la voz de su padre e intentó esconder el block pero Sirius, lógicamente con toda su experiencia escondiendo cosas que los profesores no debían mirar, se lo quitó -- ¿soy yo? --dijo mirando el dibujo de su hijo

--Puees no… no eres tú

--Ajá y las enormes letras que ponen Sirius Black ¿Cómo por qué están ahí?

--Yo no sé --sonrió Harry brincando de la cama

--Harry…

-- ¡Ya voy mamá! --exclamó corriendo fuera de la habitación. Sirius rió y con el block en las manos se sentó a analizarlo con detenimiento.

--Necesita clases de dibujo ¡aaah! ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí? --balbuceó mirando al pequeño elfo que acababa de darle un gran susto.

--Por favor señor --susurró la criaturita a punto de arrodillarse --Harry Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts este año es muy peligroso… Harry Potter puede morir

--Oye no sé quien seas bueno sé tu nombre pero eso no importa, dime quién quiere dañar a Harry y… ¡eeey no te vayas! --Dobby desapareció con un leve puff y su pequeña Lyra apareció en su lugar

-- ¿Me llevas a comprarle el regalo a Harry? --olvidó al elfo doméstico y miró a la duendecilla que le sonreía angelicalmente

-- ¿Tú y yo en un centro comercial solos?

--Sííí

--Tu madre no nos va a dejar --sonrió levantándola

--Sí, mi mamá ya me dio permiso

--Vamos a ver...

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Harry suplicaba de todas las formas que conocía. Helen preparaba la comida intentando no reír.

-- ¡No es gracioso!

--No, no lo es --murmuró la mujer respirando hondo. No sabía que era lo más divertido, si que a Sirius le entusiasmara que Harry quisiera invitar a una niña a su fiesta de cumpleaños o que Harry estuviera tan aterrado de que a Sirius le entusiasmara que quisiera invitar a una niña a su fiesta de cumpleaños

-- ¡Hey, Lyra dice que…! ¿qué ocurre? --Sirius entraba riendo por las ocurrencias de su pequeña hija pero le pareció sospechoso que Harry estuviera casi parado sobre una silla.

--Nada --dijo Helen agregando más cosas a la olla

--Llevaré a Lyra al centro comercial a… --echó un vistazo a Harry, Helen amplió su sonrisa y asintió

--Harry y yo haremos una lista para su cumpleaños --dijo Helen, bajó el fuego y con papel y pluma fue hacia la mesa casi arrastrando al chico.

--Puedo pasar e invitar a…

-- ¡No! --Helen soltó una risita al escucha rel grito desesperado de Harry

--Él mandará las invitaciones por la noche o les hablará por teléfono a quien tenga

--Pero esa no es la forma de invitar a las chicas que te gustan, lo mejor es ir en persona y…

-- ¡Hermione no me gusta! --gritó Harry alterado

--Hijo es normal, ahora que empiezas a crecer las niñas te van a gustar porque tu cuerpo sufre una serie de…

-- ¡Es mi amiga, no me gusta papá entiéndelo! --volvió a gritar pero esta vez salió corriendo de la cocina, Helen no podía dejar de reír. No quería ni imaginar la plática de padre a hijo que Sirius le daría a Harry cuando el chico tuviera novia o quizá no iba a esperar hasta entonces, tal vez, solo esperaría hasta que entrara a la adolescencia.

-- ¿Qué hice? --preguntó Sirius sin comprender

--Mejor lleva a Lyra de compras --rió Helen empujándolo hacia la puerta, ese hombre no cambiaría nunca y menos si se trataba de mujeres, estaba segura de que ese tema no quedaría así, no podía terminar tan fácil tratándose de Sirius, compadecía a Harry.

El viaje al centro comercial no resultó tan desastroso como cualquiera habría pensado, gastaron la mitad de la fortuna de los Black según palabras de Helen pero nada más. Harry había estado tanto tiempo lejos de la niña que ésta se había enfocado en comprarle el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera imaginar, así que no había tenido tiempo de visitar la tienda de mascotas donde le temían, la vez que dejó escapar todas las víboras y criaturas rastreras y peligrosas seguía en la memoria de los pobres empleados o la carreta de rosetas de maíz, la misma que había lanzado por las escaleras automáticas y logró que llovieran rosetas por todo el centro comercial o la juguetería en la que todos los juguetes cobraban vida con la visita de la pequeña Black, tampoco le había puesto atención a la tienda de dulces donde el piso siempre quedaba pegajoso y las estanterías de alguna forma terminaban vacías y las cámaras de seguridad nunca captaban nada o la tienda de ropa donde los maniquíes terminaban sin ropa y rodando por las escaleras o en el elevador. No, ahora no había habido tiempo para eso porque sabía que su hermano volvería al colegio en unos meses y tenía que darle el mejor regalo que existiera, una expresión que a su padre le había encantado.

Los días siguientes no fueron los mejores para Harry pues estuvo más ocupado en ocultarse de su padre y sus consejos para conquistar a Hermione, no lograba hacerlo entender que ella era su amiga, solamente una amiga y comenzaba a creer que era mejor no festejar nada y se lo diría a su padre.

Esa mañana despertó más temprano que de costumbre, aún más temprano que su hermanita y ella sí que madrugaba. Bajó a la cocina, podía escuchar a sus padres conversando mientras su padre tomaba café y su madre preparaba el desayuno.

--Papá tengo que decirte algo… --entró decidido a terminar con ese problema que presentía se desataría

-- ¡Harry! --exclamó Sirius brincando de la silla, el chico se echó hacia atrás por tanta efusividad, su padre le demostraba todo pero ahora exageraba y… dejó de respirar al mirar la mesa… waffles, helado, chocolate, malteada, fresa, kiwi… lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el refrigerador, al calendario que Lyra había hecho el día de las madres con sopa que marcaba sábado 30 de julio, respiró hondo al ver el día, aún estaba a tiempo -- ¡feliz cumpleaños hijo!

--Papá, papá --balbuceó Harry intentando liberarse del asfixiante abrazo de su padre --no es mi cumpleaños

--Harry --dijo Sirius severo separándose un poco --no es posible que no recuerdes cuando es tu cumpleaños --como respuesta, Harry solo señaló el calendario en la puerta del refrigerador.

--De hecho hijo… --murmuró Helen acercándose, pero guardó silencio al escuchar pasos apresurados que cerraban la puerta principal

-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! --gritó Lyra entrando a la carrera

--Que no es mi…

--Feliz cumpleaños Harry --Remus entraba sonriente

--No es mi… --insistió Harry pero el abrazo de Remus lo interrumpió --mi cumpleaños es mañana --murmuró cuando el abrazo terminó

--No --contestó Remus entregándole su regalo

--Claro que no --refutó el chico aún esperanzado señalando el calendario en el que… su hermanita marcaba con una enorme X el 30 de Julio, eso quería decir que… era 31, que era su cumpleaños y que… estaba perdido --gracias --murmuró tomando la caja de Remus, suspiró y se giró hacia Lyra que brincaba hacia él.

--Trataré de mantenerlo ocupado --le susurró su madre al oído cuando fue su oportunidad de abrazarlo. Harry asintió con un suspiro, no tenía otra opción… al menos que… sonrió y se sentó a desayunar, se le acababa de ocurrir algo, no por nada había pasado horas preguntando sobre su época escolar a Sirius.

Después de desayunar, Harry subió a esconderse en su habitación. Jamás pensó que su padre pudiera ponerse tan… pues… ¡no lo soportaba!.

Cuando estuvo debidamente vestido, sobornó a su hermanita para que hiciera subir a su tío Remus, tenía que usar su última carta antes de que sus amigos empezaran a llegar.

-- ¿Qué pasa Harry? --preguntó Remus asomándose por la puerta que estaba abierta. Harry corrió hacia él, lo jaló y cerró la puerta de inmediato

--Tío Remus, tienes que ayudarme por favor

--Qué…

--Mi futura vida adolescente depende de que me ayudes --rogó Harry tomando a Remus de la camisa, el licántropo rió divertido.

Aunque ese niño no había crecido con James, tenía gran parte del carácter y exageración de su amigo. Seguía sorprendiéndole la extraña mezcla que había logrado Sirius en él. Se parecía a los dos aunque físicamente fuera prácticamente idéntico a James. Había moldeado a Harry de una forma increíble, parecía haber tomado un poco de los merodeadores. Era un chico educado, más de lo que alguna vez pudieron ser James o incluso Sirius, ese par nunca fue lo que se dice educado ni estudioso y por lo que sabía Harry al menos estudiaba aunque se la llevara metido en problemas. Quizá un poco de él mismo había en ese niño.

-- ¿Qué ocurre?

--Le dije a mi papá que quería invitar a mi amiga y él…

-- ¿Se emocionó? --rió Remus, Harry asintió apesadumbrado --no te preocupes, no lo dejaré solo con…

-- ¡Hey Harry, llegó la chica que te gusta! --la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver la sonriente cara de Sirius.

--Hola Harry --el chico se sonrojó completamente al escuchar a Hermione que lo saludaba detrás de Sirius

--Me quiero morir --susurró mirando a su amiga

--Sirius creo que Helen necesita ayuda abajo --sonrió Remus jalando a su amigo, le cubrió la boca con una mano y cerró la puerta

--Hermione lamento lo que mi papá… no quiero decir que tú no… es que no me… pero eres…

--Harry tranquilo --comentó Hermione risueña --me gusta tu habitación --agregó para desviar la tensión, Harry lo agradeció y en cuanto apareció Ron les dio un recorrido por su casa.

El resto de invitados, pues esperaba a todo grifindor al menos de primer año, llegarían después así que decidieron ir a visitar a Christ, quizá después de todo su amigo no había ido de vacaciones nada con su padre y solo lo habían castigado. Pero por más que llamaron a la puerta, revisaron las ventanas y escalaron la enredadera, nadie respondió. Para cuando volvieron a la casa, el jardín estaba repleto de brujas y magos intentando lucir como muggles, por fortuna no había más niños en el vecindario más que los Black y Christ que para mala suerte de Sirius había resultado mago. Por lo que un simple hechizo y los vecinos muggles pensaban que nada pasaba en la casa, por fortuna eran niños los que festejaban y no podían hacer magia fuera del colegio.

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó Harry al entrar al jardín y es que lo habían recibido unos increíbles fuegos artificiales que los hermanos gemelos de Ron se encargaron de armar, para orgullo de Sirius, Zonko seguía surtiendo a almas libres.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, muchos regalos, risas, comida, desastre con las bebidas y algunas travesuras de Lyra que estaba encantada con los gemelos Weasley y ellos con ella. Helen atajando a Sirius, Remus alejando a Sirius de los chicos, Harry huyendo de su padre. Nada que el niño no esperaba.

--Hijo tráele una cerveza de mantequilla al profesor Dumbledore por favor --le pidió Helen cuando pasaba cerca, el chico asintió y corrió al garaje.

Fue directo al refrigerador extra que habían puesto, pero algo pequeño brincaba en un viejo sofá que su madre no lograba hacer que su padre tirara.

-- ¿Hola? --la pequeña criatura dejó de brincar y rápidamente se acercó a Harry

--Harry Potter, señor

-- ¿Q… quién eres? --iba a preguntar qué era pero no le pareció correcto

--Soy Dobby señor

-- ¿Qué quieres?

--Oh Harry Potter señor, Dobby vino a advertirle señor --murmuró Dobby estrujándose las manos con temor, miraba a los lados como vigilando la puerta

--A advertirme --repitió Harry sacando una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, con la puerta del refrigerador aún abierta miró al elfo -- ¿qué es lo que vas a advertirme exactamente?

--Oh Harry Potter no debe volver este año a Hogwarts --susurró el pequeño elfo con un toque siniestro

--Ajá, estás loco amiguito --rió Harry negando con la cabeza, rodeó al elfo e intentó irse pero Dobby con un delicado puff apareció frente a él bloqueándole el camino

--Noo, cosas oscuras ocurrirán en Hogwarts este año y Harry Potter no debe volver, le quieren hacer daño

-- ¿Quién me quiere…? --intentó preguntar Harry pero sorprendido miró como el elfo gritaba que había hablado de más y se golpeaba con una enorme llave con la que su padre arreglaba la motocicleta, dejó la jarra de cerveza en una mesa y corrió hacia el elfo para intentar quitarle la llave. --no Dobby no, basta ya deja eso --tiró la llave cuando logró quitársela

--Harry Potter debe quedarse en casa, no debe volver a Hogwarts

--No sé de que me hablas, pero claro que voy a volver al colegio

--Harry Potter debe prometerle a Dobby que no volverá a Hogwarts --susurró tétricamente, Harry tomó su varita, la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y se deslizó lejos del elfo --o si no Dobby deberá…

Harry dejó de caminar pero lo miró.

-- No puedes hacer nada

-- ¿Eso cree? --preguntó Dobby con un tono que no le agradó. Dobby chasqueó los dedos, la puerta del refrigerador seguía abierta, Harry miró hacia ahí, un enorme pastel salía levitando e iba hacia la puerta.

--Dobby, Dobby deja ese pastel ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?

--Harry Potter le prometerá a Dobby que no regresará a Hogwarts?

--Sí voy a volver a… ¡no espera a dónde vas! --el elfo salió corriendo, Harry olvidó la cerveza de mantequilla y corrió tras él.

Con la varita en ristre, Harry salió al jardín donde todos seguían hablando divertidos, la fiesta estaba muy bien, todos disfrutaban, el pequeño elfo estaba escondido tras un macetero enorme y el pastel volaba hacia la fiesta, más explícitamente hacia el profesor Dumbledore.

--No, Dobby deja eso --susurró Harry mirándolo alarmado

-- ¿Lo promete? --regresó el susurró Dobby, Harry negó efusivo --lo siento Harry Potter señor --Harry con la varita en ristre pensaba apresurado en un hechizo que hiciera desaparecer el pastel pero Dobby tronó los dedos, el pastel cayó, el elfo desapareció y todas las miradas se enfocaron en él que se acercaba con la varita lista.

--Yo no… --murmuró Harry mirando a su padre, se negaba a mirar al profesor Dumbledore que estaba cubierto de pastel de chocolate

-- ¿Harry? --si el espectáculo del pastel no había logrado que la música, los gritos y las risas se apagaran, el susurro de Sirius lo logró

--Yo no fui --balbuceó Harry sin siquiera poder retroceder la mirada de Sirius lo tenía atrapado, guardó su varita cuando su padre la miró --un… un… era una cosa que no sé ni que era

--Discúlpate con el profesor Dumbledore

--Pero no hice nada, no entiendo como habiendo tantos magos nadie miró el pastel y… lo siento profesor --agregó, la mirada de su padre era peligrosa, realmente peligrosa. Como volviera a ver a Dobby le arrancaría la cabeza, por su culpa se la iba a pasar castigado lo que le restaba de vacaciones

--Descuida Sirius, cosas de niños --dijo el anciano para estupefacción del animago

--Claro --susurró éste mirando al viejo profesor, si él hubiera hecho eso lo habrían mandado a limpiar todos los calderos del colegio por meses

--Bueno, como no hay pastel que comer --rió Dumbledore moviendo su varita, en un instante quedó limpio --yo debo irme, tengo unos asuntos que atender y que siga la fiesta que no ha pasado nada --agregó mirando a Sirius, éste solo hizo una mueca sin dejar de ver a su hijo

--Lo acompaño señor --dijo Sirius llevando al anciano a la estancia donde estaba la chimenea --hablaré contigo cuando esto termine --murmuró al pasar junto a Harry.

El chico suspiró, le sacó la vuelta su madre y fue hacia sus amigos.

--Eso fue excelso! --exclamó George, uno de los hermanos gemelos de su amigo Ronald, Harry volvió a suspirar, él no había hecho eso

--Sí amigo, fue increíble… nosotros jamás nos habríamos atrevido --agregó Fred, el otro gemelo pelirrojo.

--Harry no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso --exclamó Hermione asustada, a Harry empezaba a darle vuelta la cabeza

--No digas nada Ron --le atajó al pelirrojo, volvió a suspirar y fue a sentarse. Los gemelos volvieron con la pequeña Black, Hermione y Ron fueron tras su amigo --mi papá me va a matar y yo no hice nada --masculló Harry volviendo a suspirar

--Pero entonces quién --preguntó Hermione

--Una cosa que… no sé ni que era solo me dio su nombre… el sol se está metiendo, moriré a los 12 años

--Harry no exageres --le animó Hermione --tu papá tiene que escucharte

--Ay por favor Hermione, ni siquiera ustedes me creen ¿qué te hace pensar que mi papá lo hará?

--Pues no ayudó que aparecieras con la varita

--Gracias Ron, mejor vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de mi fiesta, muy lejos de mis padres…

Algunas horas después, cerca de las 9 de la noche la casa empezó a quedarse vacía, solo Hermione y los Weasley continuaban ahí.

--Por favor no se vayan --suplicó Harry pasadas las 9

--Lo siento Harry, la chimenea a mi casa va a estar abierta solo por unos minutos más, tengo que irme, pero nos vemos en el callejón Diagon antes de entrar a clases

--No creo llegar hasta entonces

--Ya no exageres amigo, pero espero poder vernos entonces

Con temor miró a sus amigos ir con sus familias, tragó saliva al sentir pasos tras él, lentamente se giró. Volvió a tragar saliva, la mirada de sus padres era realmente peligrosa, no había señal de su hermanita, un muy mal augurio. Lo que había empezado con una divertida fiesta de cumpleaños terminaría con el funeral del cumpleañero.

--Harry --susurró Sirius

--James --agregó Helen

Sí, definitivamente iba a correr sangre y él solo tenía 12 años…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	20. ¿Un viejo amigo?

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter es de JKR!!****

* * *

**

* * *

**_No sé, si les soy sincera y lo soy... no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy actualizando tan pronto XD jajajaja pero aquí el otro capi _**

* * *

Horas, sí, había estado sentado en el sofá de la sala por horas y había cabeceado varias veces antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera darle la oportunidad de hablar, de explicarse y dar una muy convincente razón para que eso hubiera pasado y vaya que la tenía.

--Si hubiera hecho magia te habría llegado una notificación del ministerio --dijo al borde de su asiento, eso lo creía más posible a decirle que una criaturita que no conocía había aparecido de la nada y había intentado chantajearlo para que no regresara al colegio.

--Bueno eso… --murmuró pensativa Helen, debía admitir que era una buena razón para dudar que él hubiera hecho eso, además conocía al niño, él no era de hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas y menos a personas como el profesor Dumbledore.

-- ¡Ay por favor! --exclamó Sirius acercándose, Harry dio un brinco y se corrió hasta la otra punta del sofá, estuvo a punto de cubrirse tras él pero la mirada de su padre lo hizo desistir rápidamente -- ¡yo burlé eso muchas veces!

--Pero yo no soy como tú

--Eres más parecido a tu padre de lo que crees hijo

--Pero yo no fui, deben creerme. Para qué iba a querer yo llenar al profesor Dumbledore de pastel, me iba a quedar sin pastel y a mi el pastel me gusta mucho porque el pastel…

--Ya, ya, a ver… --sonrió Sirius al ver el desesperado balbuceo de su hijo --dinos que pasó y no me salgas con la notificación del ministerio que se arregla con unas pociones, otra varita y… ya no digo más --murmuró ante la mirada seria de Helen. Harry suspiró mirando a sus padres ¿les decía lo que en verdad había pasado?, lo iban a castigar por haber llenado al director del colegio de pastel y por mentiroso ¿quién iba a creerle eso?

--Bueno pues fui al garaje por la cerveza de mantequilla para el profesor Dumbledore… --empezó el chico nada confiado en decir lo que iba a decir

--Ajá… --asintió Sirius. En verdad esperaba que Harry tuviera algo bueno porque no le agradaba la idea de castigarlo en su cumpleaños y menos aún por lo que le faltaba de vacaciones. Además, le parecía sumamente extraño que el chico hubiera hecho eso. Sería más lógico que hubiera arrojado a Lyra al pastel, no el pastel a alguien y mucho menos al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry no era de los niños problema, era travieso y mucho, él lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no haría magia fuera del colegio porque el chico sabía que estaba prohibido.

--Apareció un… un algo y me dijo que no regresara a Hogwarts porque era peligroso --al escuchar las últimas palabras de Harry, Sirius salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos y lo miró --me amenazó con que si no le juraba que no iba a regresar le arrojaría al profesor el pastel, yo intenté detenerlo pero fue más rápido. Sé que suena extraño pero tienen que creerme

--Harry ese es el… --empezó Helen, le parecía absurdo, pero Sirius para su sorpresa la interrumpió con la pregunta más tonta que se le habría ocurrido

-- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿te dijo su nombre?

--Sí creo que era… Tobby o Nooby o Larry…

-- ¿Dobby?

-- ¡Eso, fue Dobby yo no hice nada!

--Te creo hijo, te creo --murmuró Sirius sentándose junto a Harry, Helen lo miró incrédula --desde hace unos días un pequeño elfo doméstico se me aparece para decirme que es peligroso que Harry regrese a Hogwarts, me hizo unas… pero cuando lo vea lo voy a despedazar

--Sirius

--Ya, ya es que me saca de quicio…

--Amor, sabes que los elfos domésticos no se aparecen así como así, ¿no estarás cubriendo a Harry porque crees que fue genial su broma?

-- ¡No! --exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Helen sonrió

-- ¿Elfos domésticos?

--Sí Harry, son algo así como los sirvientes de los magos

--Esclavos diría yo --corrigió Helen seria

--Ya, pero a ellos les gusta esa vida

--Entonces fue un elfo doméstico --murmuró la mujer pensativa, seguía sin creerlo del todo hasta que recordó el nombre… Dobby… no podía ser el mismo elfo que ella pensaba ¿o sí?, no, definitivamente no. Era más probable que cualquier elfo traicionara a su amo, pero ese que ella había recordado no… podía…ser. --bien, si también lo viste Sirius --el animago se apresuró a asentir --está bien, sube a dormir Harry que fue un día muy pesado

--Ya lo creo --masculló el chico despidiéndose, en verdad que había sido un día muy pesado…

Por la mañana Harry despertó tranquilo, por alguna extraña razón su padre había tenido la misma visita, y no lo habían regañado solo habían hablado por horas. Los regaños nunca eran con ese tono de voz al menos le habían dado la oportunidad de hablar. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, quizá ahora que estaba libre podría convencer a su padre de ir a pasar unos días al callejón Diagon y hospedarse en el caldero chorreante para pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en tranquilidad junto a sus amigos, ya tenía ganas de ver a Christ.

La puerta de la habitación de Lyra estaba completamente abierta, preguntándose si Dobby la habría visitado ahora a ella, se asomó pero no había nadie y el ruido en la estancia le dio a entender que simplemente la niña ya había despertado así que fue hacia ella para asegurarse.

Cuando llegó a la estancia se quedó en la puerta boquiabierto, la caja de herramientas, la enorme caja de herramientas de su padre estaba junto a los sillones. No había ruido en la cocina así que sus padres estaban aún dormidos, miró el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana, sí, ellos seguían durmiendo. La televisión de no recordaba cuantas pulgadas, solo sabía que era más grande que él. Ya no parecía televisión, habían muchas piezas por todas pares y unos rizos alborotados se asomaban dentro de la carcasa de lo que un día fue una buena televisión, de hecho, tan solo ayer había visto un gran concierto en ella.

-- Erm… Lyra ¿qué haces? --preguntó sentándose en el sofá de una plaza que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la televisión como para que una llave voladora le diera o al menos podría esquivarla con mayor facilidad

--Arreglo la tele --murmuró la niña con concentración mientras cambiaba de llave

--Ajá ¿cuándo se descompuso?

--Hoy, quería mirar mi programa y no se podía

--Te habrás equivocado de canal

--Claro que no --refutó la chiquilla ofendida

--A mi papá no le va a agradar que hayas hecho eso

--No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo arreglo la televisión porque no sirve --se puso de pie y con el cabello revuelto, grasa por toda la cara y una llave en la mano le reclamó a su hermano juntando severamente el entrecejo. Harry sonrió fue por cereal y leche, regresó y se acomodó para mirar a su hermanita que seguía increíblemente concentrada.

Solo media hora después, escuchó a su madre que se vestía, siempre que despertaba tarareaba la misma canción y él seguía sin saber si existía. Se acomodó un poco, ya había terminado de desayunar y esperó.

--Qué rayos… --murmuró Helen junto al sofá donde Harry estaba -- ¿por qué no la detuviste?

Harry levantó la mirada y seriamente contestó.

--Porque la televisión no sirve y ella no hace nada malo, solo la arregla --se mordió los labios para no reír, si lo hacía su madre lo castigaría a él. Aunque conociendo a su padre esa niña no terminaría castigada, la consentía mucho desde su punto de vista.

--Harry… --murmuró molesta Helen, él solo se resbaló hasta quedar acostado en el sofá -- ¡Lyra Deneb quieres explicarme que es lo que estás haciendo! Y por qué desarmaste la televisión!

--No la desarmé --después de un suspiro exasperado por la interrupción, la chiquilla se puso de pie --la estoy arreglando porque no sirve

--No puede ser tanto Black --murmuró la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados, a Harry se le escapó una risita que se obligó a callar por la terrible mirada que su madre le mandó --y tú también --agregó mirándolo. Harry no soportó más y comenzó a reír atravesado en el sofá, Helen solo suspiró.

-- Buenos días --saludó Remus, curioso se acercó al escuchar a Harry riendo a carcajadas y mirar a Helen solo ahí parada --oh --fue lo único que pudo decir al dar con Lyra dentro del armazón del enorme televisor del que Sirius estaba tan orgulloso

-- ¿Qué acaso todos madrugaron? --Sirius llegaba sonriente, Harry dejó de carcajearse y solo soltaba risitas que no podía aguantar -- ¿por qué el ataque de risa hijo? ¿qué pa…? --su segunda pregunta quedó en el aire, acababa de mirar la carcasa de su televisor --pero… que… cuando… por qué… --respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados

--Sirius --Helen intentó detenerlo al ver que comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia su hija

--Pero que manía tienen estos niños con destruir todo --rió el animago revisando el interior de la carcasa

--Yo no destruí nada papi --dijo la niña sentada en el centro de lo que fuera la televisión

--Claro… claro que no --se dejó caer en un sillón y siguió riendo --y yo que iluso pensé que ahora no pasaría --suspiró mirando a los demás que a su vez lo miraban a él -- ¿qué?

-- ¿No la vas a regañar o algo? --preguntó Harry sin creer lo que miraba, no esperaba que la castigaran pero al menos que le dijeran "eso estuvo mal Lyra, no debiste hacerlo" o algo por el estilo, no que su padre riera. Helen y Remus asintieron ante la pregunta de Harry

-- ¿Por qué? --sonrió alzándose de hombros

-- Porque está mal que haya hecho eso

--Lo desenchufó antes de hacerlo

--Sirius --insistió Helen

--La consiente mucho --masculló Harry bajando del sofá

-- ¡Hey que no quiero más escenitas de celos absurdos! --dijo rápidamente Sirius deteniendo a Harry del brazo --que tú me desarmaste la moto, la rayaste, raspaste y pintaste, también arreglaste el refrigerador, unas lámparas, dos abanicos, un aire acondicionado, la bañera y dos televisores más --enumeró mirando a su hijo. Helen y Remus lo miraron incrédulos

--Eso no…

--Tenías la edad de tu hermana --lo interrumpió Sirius, Harry se sonrojó irremediablemente

--Aún así no está bien, Lyra pudo ser peligroso eso que…

--Ay mamá --suspiró la niña teatralmente, Helen sonrió sin poder evitarlo --la desconecté antes, no quería que me pasara lo que le pasó a mi papá cuando…

-- ¡Bueno vamos a desayunar! --exclamó Sirius interrumpiendo intencionalmente a la niña. Esa chiquilla hablaba de más cada vez que tenía oportunidad. -- ¡tengo hambre, hace mucha, mucha hambre, anda mujer que tienes que alimentar una familia! --siguió hablando como merolico mientras empujaba a Helen a la cocina, Remus los siguió riendo y Harry se volvió a acomodar en el sillón para mirar a su hermanita mientras "arreglaba" la televisión.

Por eso le gustaba estar en casa, con su pequeña hermana y su padre tenía para sonreír todos los días, lo del televisor solo fue una de las cosas que le causó gracia, otra, que recordaría divertido, pasó la mañana en la que habían quedado con Ron y Hermione para encontrarse en el caldero chorreante. Mientras sus padres bajaban y subían las escaleras, su hermanita tenía varias horas encerrada en el baño, no decía nada pero ya se había asegurado de que no estuviera haciendo nada peligroso. Él y Christ esperaban en la estancia, platicaban sobre sus veranos, al rubio le había parecido fatal no haber podido mirar al profesor Dumbledore cubierto de pastel. Harry estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando le pidió que lo repitiera en el colegio, y lo habría hecho si Lyra no hubiera aparecido… los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa al toparse con la pequeña duendecilla.

-- ¡Cielos! --exclamó Christ sorprendido

--Oh… por… todos… los… magos --balbuceó Harry tragando gordo --ay madre santa ¡pero qué rayos te hiciste Lyra! --gritó aterrado, los pasos apresurados de Helen y Sirius en el piso superior se detuvieron unos segundos y después se atropellaron al bajar las escaleras

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Harry seguía mirando a su hermana, Christ no sabía si seguir ahí o huir a esconderse a la cocina, conocía la furia de Sirius Black de primera mano. ¡Cuántas veces lo había castigado por una cosa mínima! O al menos a él le parecía mínima.

--Lyra --susurró Helen mirando algo raro en la espalda de su hija, algunos rizos estaban más largos que otros y unos aún más largos.

Solo algunas hileras de rizos le llegaban a la espalda baja, uno sí otro no y otro más no, después otros más.

-- ¿Qué ocurre? --Sirius se acercó a la niña y la giró --ay --susurró mirando los rizos de su hija tan solo bajar unos cuantos centímetros de los hombros

-- ¡Lyra Deneb! --exclamó Helen aterrorizada -- ¡serás traviesa, no puedo creer que te hayas trasquilado!

--Helen… --dijo Sirius negando lentamente. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a cubrir las sonrosadas mejillas de la niña, en menos de tres segundos la pequeña hipaba lastimeramente con la vista en el piso. Lentamente levantó la mirada hasta su hermano.

-- ¿No… no te gusta Harry?, lo hice para ti… corté el que te… te gustaba para que, para que, para que no me olvides y… y se miraba mucho y yo… yo… --empezó a estrujarse las manos con fuerza, en una de ellas llevaba un hermoso y perfecto rizo de un negro azulado increíble atado con un listón dorado, no podía dejar de llorar y nadie atinaba a moverse para consolarla, no podían creer la razón de tan tremenda travesura --yo quería… quería arreglarlo pero no pude --dejó de intentar dejar de llorar y el sentimiento le ganó, lloraba como si estuviera lastimada de gravedad.

--Ya, ya, ya, no llores Lyra --sonrió Harry abrazándola --nunca te voy a olvidar enana y me encanta tu regalo

-- ¿De verdad? --sollozó mirando a su hermano, Harry asintió -- ¿me vas a castigar? --hipando y limpiándose el rostro con sus dos manitas, se giró hacia su madre. Helen se limpió una delatora lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla y le sonrió a la niña

--Debiste haberme pedido a mí que lo cortara o que lo arreglara hija

--Perdón mami --hipó un par de veces antes de poder disculparse

--Vamos a arreglar eso --dijo Helen negando lentamente, la tomó en brazos y subió al baño, Sirius la siguió enternecido.

Remus había visto la escena desde la puerta al recibidor. Se alegraba por su amigo y por Harry, Sirius había sufrido mucho con todo lo que le pasó. El rechazo de su familia aunque él no lo aceptara si lo había marcado pero más aún la pérdida de su mejor amigo. A él también le había dolido mucho la muerte de los Potter pero estaba seguro que no tanto como a Sirius, él y James habían sido inseparables. Y él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para Sirius que Harry tuviera la mejor vida, que no sufriera por nada. También sabía que a Sirius le preocupaba hacer un mal trabajo en la educación del hijo de sus amigos o que el niño despreciara a sus padres… también, había algo de remordimiento en su amigo por el hecho de que Harry lo considerara su padre, de que él sí podía disfrutar al chico y que ni James y Lily hubieran podido verlo crecer. Pero estaba seguro que desde donde quiera que estuvieran los Potter, estarían orgullosos de lo que el rebelde e irresponsable Sirius Black había logrado con Harry y con su propia vida. Él sabía que no era tan absurdo que Sirius se hiciera cargo del niño-que-vivió.

En el caldero chorreante no pasó algo muy interesante solo que el profesor Dumbledore había ido a hablar con Sirius, Remus, Helen y los señores Weasley. Como si hubiera tratado con sus amigos y con él mismo, Sirius usó todos los hechizos que él conocía y los demás no, para mantener en secreto esa conversación. Trató de mantenerse neutral cuando salió de la habitación, al menos pudo sonreír al mirar las expresiones frustradas de los chicos.

Por la noche, antes del 1 de septiembre, día que Sirius había estado temiendo desde la visita del profesor Dumbledore, el animago no pudo dormir un solo minuto. No había vuelto a ver al elfo loco pero junto con lo que el director le había dicho y lo del elfo, tenía suficiente para no estarse tranquilo. ¿Y si secuestraba a Lockhart y se metía él de profesor de defensa? Hogwarts podría tener una mascota la menos por un año y qué mejor que un gran y hermoso perro negro. Por desgracia, según el profesor Dumbledore nada pasaba y Lockhart no era peligroso. Claro que Lockhart no era peligroso, el tipo era un estafador con buena ropa y quizá un poco apuesto, sabía hablar, tenía contactos y estaba en el lugar adecuado cuando pasaba algo.

El camino a la estación fue lo normal, lo mismo que el año pasado… se les volvió a hacer tarde, esa mañana todos corrían rumbo al anden, incluidos los Weasley y Hermione. Ron y Harry corrían atrás de todos empujando un carrito cada uno, por fortuna Sirius llevaba la lechuza de Harry. Christ corría junto a Sirius quien lo quería tener cerca pues un día antes se le había perdido en el callejón Diagon y no quería dejarlo, su padre se había ido a trabajar fuera del país hacía una semana y si el chico se quedaba por alguna extraña razón no lo aceptaban en el colegio ya le tocaría cuidarlo a él y si era posible, ese rubio era casi igual de desastroso que su hijo y estaría demasiado ocupado investigando.

--Vamos Ron apresú… --intentó decir Harry, se empezaban a rezagar. Pero su frase quedó a la mitad, una ruedita del carrito se atoró con algo que no logró ver y el carrito se volteó justo de ese lado mandándolo a volar. Ron se estrelló contra el baúl de Harry aunque por fortuna él si pudo evitar que todo saliera volando.

Apresurados, los dos niños recogieron las cosas de Harry y antes de volver a correr hacia la puerta al andén se aseguraron de no dejar nada.

--Vamos que cerrarán la puerta en unos minutos --dijo Ron, Harry dio una última mirada alrededor y siguió al pelirrojo.

Los chicos echaron a correr hacia la puerta al anden 9 ¾ pero justo cuando estaban por atravesar, simplemente no atravesaron, se estrellaron contra la dura superficie de los ladrillos y ésta vez las cosas de los dos salieron volando. Harry olvidó sus cosas tiradas e ignoró las miradas severas que les mandaban las personas y fue hasta el muro.

--Duro… está cerrado --murmuró tocando la pared, Ron llegó hasta él y asustado lo miró.

El reloj marcó las 11 de la mañana y los dos niños se miraron. Del otro lado del andén, Sirius buscaba apresurado entre los niños, de alguna forma y nadie quería averiguar como, había logrado evitar que el tren partiera y lo recorrió por completo. Para su propia frustración no encontró a su hijo por ninguna parte y las palabras de Dobby resonaron en su cabeza. "_Alguien quiere dañar a Harry Potter"_, palabras que solo lograron empeorar la situación, solo lo desesperaron más. Tampoco podía hacer que la maldita puerta hacia King Cross se abriera, tenía a los encargados del andén intentando abrirla pero simplemente les era imposible.

--Sirius tranquilízate --murmuró Remus al ver como el animago intentaba ahorcar a uno de los encargados, lo separó de la puerta --vamos, tranquilo amigo

Pero no era tan fácil que se tranquilizara, su hijo estaba afuera del andén, solo con un amigo que no era más responsable que él, bueno, tenían 12 años pero aún así. Se habría sentido mejor si la niña que no le gustaba a su hijo estuviera con ellos (aunque solo no admitía que le gustaba porque aún era un niño, pero cuando entrara en la adolescencia sería otra cosa). Se debatió en los brazos de Remus intentando ir y arrancarle la cabeza a uno de esos tipos cuando decían que no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que de nuevo se abriera la puerta o que alguien afuera lo hiciera. Contando que nadie sabía que la puerta se había cerrado.

--Ya Remus, suéltame se mira raro --masculló Sirius, pero el licántropo no parecía dispuesto, conocía demasiado a ese hombre y sabía que si accedía tendría que correr tras él para evitar que ahorcara o maldijera a alguien --está bien, no voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero ir con Helen, está alterada, mírala --insistió Sirius, Remus giró solo un poco la cabeza asegurándose de que su amigo no se le escapara y que no le mintiera, era verdad, Helen se paseaba de un lugar a otro arrastrando de la mano a Lyra que tropezaba intentando mantenerle el paso a su madre y lo soltó.

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó Remus deseando golpearse, conociendo como conocía a Sirius el muy… había caído en uno de sus trucos más viejos. Miró a su amigo correr hacia el tren, se escucharon algunos gritos de protesta y el animago apareció unos minutos después con dos escobas. Solo entonces, permitió que el tren partiera.

--Has algo bueno Lupin! --exclamó Sirius arrojándole una escoba

-- ¿Les robaste su escoba a unos niños? --murmuró mirando la escoba

--No, se las compré --refutó el animago elevándose.

Remus negó lentamente y lo siguió. En cuanto salieron del andén, el tren pudo partir. Ellos se encargarían de llevar a los niños al colegio. Solo hicieron algunas maniobras para poder aterrizar en un callejón oscuro cerca de la estación y sin importarles mirarse extraños ante los muggles, corrieron con las escobas en mano. Al llegar al pilar entre los andenes 9 y 10 aterrados se encontraron con… nada… no había nada ni nadie, ni una mínima señal de que los niños habían estado ahí. Los buscarían desde el cielo, bueno uno volando y el otro en el auto.

--Entonces tú en el auto y yo la escoba, que lo hago mejor --dijo Sirius mientras salían

--Ya, presumido

--Mi auto… yo estacioné aquí --murmuró Sirius sacando su ticket del estacionamiento que efectivamente marcaba justo ese lugar --quien rayos se llevó mi… ay no… Harry

-- ¿Harry?

--Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle enseñado a conducir… ay por Merlín acabo de sacar ese auto de la agencia y…y…

--Sirius no te entiendo…

--Es que… --suspiró mirando el piso. Remus respiró hondo, se aprisionó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice. Conocía esa expresión, esa mirada, ese simple lenguaje corporal de Sirius gritaba que había hecho algo malo.

--Black --y así lograba saber si estaba en lo cierto, que la mayoría de las veces estaba aunque no recordaba haberse equivocado al descubrir a Sirius Black.

-- ¡Yo no quería Remus pero era una idea tan… tan…!

-- ¿Qué hiciste?

--Es que Arthur… el padre del amigo de Harry, ese pelirrojo que le ayudó a mi hijo a…

--Sirius --volvió a respirar hondo, Sirius sonrió avergonzado, esa mirada severa de su amigo lo hizo retroceder hasta su época de colegio

--Pues él tiene un Ford Anglia que bien pudieron haber agarrado… ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo pudo arrancarlo si yo tengo las llaves? --murmuró sacando el llavero de su bolsillo

-- ¡Sirius ve al grano!

--Es que le hizo unas modificacionesquemeparecieroninteresantesyyotambién…las… hice --se sentía en problemas, había empezado hablando normal y conforme se acercaba a lo que no quería decir fue aumentando de velocidad para terminar hablando más lento de lo normal…

--Y esas son… --suspiró Remus, se había hecho con más paciencia desde que había conocido a Sirius y a James, aunque Sirius había madurado mucho desde que pasó lo de los Potter… seguía siendo el mismo, tenía el espíritu de un adolescente

--Pueees…

--Sirius te portas como un niño

--Puedevolaryhacerseinvisible

-- ¿Helen sabe eso?

-- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿crees que me habría dejado hacerlo si se lo hubiera dicho?, no la has visto como mira a mi pobre moto. Por eso no debes hablar amigo y tenemos que encontrar a esos niños porque…

--Helen te va a matar --rió Remus yendo hacia el callejón para poder usar la escoba.

-- ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a hablar Lupin? --Remus solo soltó una carcajada

En algún lugar del cielo, un audi negro invisible con dos niños un poco histéricos volaba siguiendo las vías del tren.

-- ¿Podrás poner eso? --murmuró Ron mirando bajo el volante donde habían quitado todo lo que encontraron para descubrir los cables que sus hermanos le habían dicho podían encender cualquier auto sin llaves. Harry en el asiento del copiloto se alzó de hombros, estaba en problemas y ya estaba resignado así que solo se giró hacia la ventana --hey amigo deja de hacerme cosquillas

--Yo no hago nada

--Ya Harry, no me hagas cosquillas que voy a perder el control

--Yo no te hago nada Ron --murmuró Harry girándose hacia su amigo --no te muevas deja… yo voy a… --se arrodilló en el asiento y se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo --solo mira hacia el frente

-- ¿Por qué?… aaah!!

Como siempre que a alguien le dicen no mires… la vista de Ron fue hasta el retrovisor donde brilló algo rosa… algo enorme, peludo y rosa que para empeorar todo, se movía.

-- ¡Es, es, es aaah!

--No te muevas Ron, solo es Dolores y voy a…

-- ¿¡Dolores!? ¡se mueve, quítala, quítala, quítala!

La enorme araña de Lyra se movía lentamente por el asiento de Ron que cada vez estaba más histérico. Harry con todo el cuidado que podía intentaba agarrarla pero un movimiento brusco del auto, en el que perdían altitud y la invisibilidad, lanzó a la araña a la cara del pelirrojo que soltó un grito de terror, otro brinco esta vez ocasionado por el motor envió a Dolores hasta el regazo de Ron que quedó en una especie de shock mirando la araña que a su vez parecía mirarlo a él.

-- ¡Tranquilo Ron, tran…! --otro sacudimiento del coche, la puerta se abrió y…

-- ¡Harry! --gritó Ron al ver a su amigo salir despedido con otra violenta sacudida del audi pero no podía moverse, la enorme cosa que parecía araña lo miraba ¡por Merlín que esa cosa lo estaba mirando!.

-- ¡Ron, ayúdame!

-- ¡Aah no puedo esta cosa está enorme y me mira, me está mirando Harry!

-- ¡Solo arrójala hacia atrás, me voy a caer Ron!

--No, no, no, no… --balbuceaba el pelirrojo, no podía respirar normal y Harry se resbalaba rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, a algunos metros hacia abajo. Remus y Sirius sobrevolaban las vías del tren, lo acababan de ver pasar, casi llegaban a Hogwarts pero seguían sin noticias de esos dos niños. La preocupación por su coche o porque Helen se enterara de lo que le había hecho al coche que acababan de comprar, había desaparecido hacía algunas horas, solo quería encontrar a su hijo y al amigo de su hijo. Bueno, tal vez lo regañaría por desaparecerse así y robar un coche, SU coche encantado, pero eso lo pensaría después.

Revisaban con detenimiento cada centímetro de tierra, por lo mismo Sirius no vio venir lo que le cayó del cielo y que a él lo hizo caer de la escoba.

-- ¡Con un demonio! --exclamó Sirius sujetándose con una mano

-- ¿Estás bien? --Remus subió hasta él, llevaba algo enorme y rosa sobre las piernas

--Sí, alguien me arrojó algo… --masculló regresando con dificultad sobre la escoba, Remus rió mirándolo

--Te haces viejo

-- Cállate Lupin, no sé que rayos me… ¿Dolores? --preguntó mirando la enorme araña rosa de su hija.

--No es una araña --murmuró Remus mirando la cosa peluda con ocho patas que descansaba sobre sus piernas

--Por ahora no me interesa la criatura que le di a mi hija como mascota, no es peligrosa. Cayó de arriba…

--Obvio… lo siento --agregó Remus ante la mirada asesina de Sirius, le sonrió y lo siguió hacia arriba.

Subieron hasta donde poco antes habían estado los dos niños pero no había nada. La agudizada mirada de un licántropo o sería la de un merodeador, pero Remus alcanzó a ver a lo lejos el castillo. La noche había caído rápidamente y ya habían llegado a Hogwarts. Apretó protectoramente a Dolores y a toda velocidad se dirigieron al colegio con la esperanza de que los niños hubieran llegado y estuvieran bien. Una parte inconsciente de Sirius rogaba porque su coche estuviera intacto o Helen lo mataría cruel, lenta y dolorosamente. No le iba a importar… bueno, tal vez regañaría a Harry por haberse montado en un cacharro que volara y después lo despellejaría a él y cuando Remus se transformara la próxima luna llena, se lo daría a comer.

-- ¿Qué, crees que Helen te despedazará y cuando me transforme me dará tus trozos? --rió Remus yendo en picada hacia el castillo. Sirius bufó y lo siguió.

Pero si el coche estaba bien, a él no le haría… podía inventar alguna extraña forma que explicara que los niños habían ido desde King Cross hasta Hogwarts… estaba muerto. No, tal vez no estaba muerto, pudieron irse… de alguna otra forma y el coche podría desaparecerlo y fingir que se lo habían robado, después armaba una escena donde recuperara el auto. Podía llegar a un acuerdo con Harry, él no decía nada, lo regañaba mínimamente solo por haber hecho eso, no lo castigaba y todos felices y contentos. Pero su ánimo bajó hasta sus pies al llegar al despacho del director y mirar a Helen ahí sentada, el simple ambiente alrededor de esa mujer era mal augurio. Harry estaba sentado junto a ella, miraba el piso con una atención que le dio miedo, intentó dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado por el profesor Dumbledore lo saludó e invitó a entrar.

El tema giró alrededor de la posible expulsión de esos dos grifindors, entonces, los niños no levantaron la mirada de sus pies. Los habían visto algunos muggles y eso era el principal argumento de Severus Snape para ponerlos de patitas en la calle. Sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo del todo.

--Vayan a dormir --dijo el anciano una vez quedó terminado el asunto de su atropellada llegada

--Harry espera abajo --acotó Sirius, el chico asintió lentamente.

--Sirius… --dijo Dumbledore cuando los niños habían salido, el animago suspiró pesadamente

--Lo sé señor, debemos tener cuidado y me preocupa, la verdad es que me están dando ganas de llevarme a Harry, no soportaría perderlo…

--Sirius, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para Harry…

-- ¡Claro, el viejo castillo seguro donde dejan….entrar…a…Voldemort!

--Sirius por favor --Helen le apretó el brazo, ese había sido un golpe bajo

--No volverá a pasar, ahora hemos revisado exhaustivamente a nuestro profesor…

--Un oportunista le dará clases a mi hijo, gran consuelo

--Será mejor que nos vayamos, estás cansado y ya dices tonterías --masculló Helen poniéndose de pie.

Harry se había sentado contra la pared y cabeceaba de vez en cuando, estaba muy cansado, no había cenado y las clases comenzarían muy temprano por la mañana. No quería imaginar como lo castigarían, solo quería ir a dormir.

--Váyanse adelantando --indicó Sirius cuando terminaron de bajar, respiró hondo y fue hacia el niño que parecía dormido --hijo --susurró acuclillándose frente a él, Harry dio un brinco sorprendiendo a su padre que se fue hacia atrás

--Perdón…

-- ¿Qué pasó en el andén?

--No sé, solo se cerró la puerta y no pudimos entrar… entonces… pues…

--Tomaron mi auto

--Sí

--No estuvo bien, nada bien Harry

--Lo sé

--Fue muy peligroso

--Lo siento papá pero es que queríamos llegar…

--Tenías a Hedwig

--No, tú la llevabas

--Bien, pues pudieron esperar ahí. Remus y yo fuimos a buscarlos… lo importante es que no les pasó nada y… que todo está bien pero no me vuelvas a hacer algo así hijo, por favor

--No lo volveré a hacer

--Anda, ve a dormir --dijo al ver a Harry bostezar y prácticamente dormirse cada poco, se puso de pie y se despidió de su hijo, Harry se estiró y tomó dirección hacia la torre, en verdad que tenía sueño --Harry --llamó Sirius unos metros más adelante, el chico se giró adormilado -- ¿qué tal voló?

--Genial, solo que falló un poco el botón de invisibilidad

--Bien… ¿dónde dejaron el coche? --con esa pregunta, todo el sueño que Harry pudo tener desapareció

-- ¡Es tarde, debo irme a dormir. Te quiero papá, nos vemos en navidad! --y echó a correr ante la desconfiada mirada de su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus partió muy temprano a su interesantemente aburrida investigación, había dicho Sirius aunque le extrañó que se fuera riendo y al entrar a la cocina a desayunar supo la razón de la diversión de su amigo.

--Cómo por qué volaba el auto --se congeló en la puerta al escuchar esa pregunta, Helen lo miraba muy seria, no sabía si prefería que en la mano tuviera una varita o esa enorme y pesada sartén.

En Hogwarts, Harry despertó tarde y se perdió el desayuno, giró mal en un pasillo, se perdió y llegó ya avanzada la clase de transformaciones… parecía que ese año iba a ser uno muy malo, si no, al menos empezaba bastante mal.

De una de las torres del colegio, de uno de los baúles de algún despistado alumno de grifindor, una pequeña silueta se deslizaba con cuidado. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dejar entrar a una avalancha de niños gritando y riendo, algunos más corrían abrazando sus libros. Harry y sus amigos entraban mientras la silueta escondida entre los peligrosos zapatos miraba con detenimiento.

-- ¡Christ! --gritó Hermione, el rubio acababa de desmayarse tan solo entrar a la sala común.

Harry y Ron se arrodillaron para revisar a su amigo mientras Hermione corría en busca de algún profesor, Christ sangraba de la nariz nuevamente. Un brillo casi invisible llamó la atención de Harry, debajo de uno de los sillones que estaban alrededor de la chimenea algo se movió. Unas pequeñas patas tamborilearon el suelo, una cola larga como un gusano se movió y algo sorprendió a Harry…

--Podría jurar que vi una rata que me sonreía…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	21. Una duda más

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter es de JKR!!****

* * *

**

* * *

**_Sé q no les molesta que actualice tan rapido jajaja, pero bueeno q se le va a hacer, cuando entra la inspiración entra jajaja supongo que será la pelicula de HArry potter pero aqui está otro capi!!!!!!! _**

**_Por cierto, les dije que en el fic iba a MORIR una persona???? XD  
_**

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días ya en el colegio, todo parecía normal, no había vuelto a ver a esa extraña rata que según él, sonreía. Lo de Christ no había pasado más que de un susto, otra vez, y todo seguía bien. Trataban de portarse relativamente bien, no habían hecho bromas y es que el tremendo vociferador que su amigo Ron había recibido la otra mañana en el desayuno, los había asustado a los tres, Hermione no se daba por aludida, ella no era desastrosa. Además de que Helen lo había amenazado con que como recibiera una carta de queja en los próximos meses le vetaría Hogsmade el próximo año y es que era la única salida que tenían a partir de tercero. Al menos le daría un mes o dos para entrar con las cosas pesadas.

También los había hecho desistir el que uno de los días en que cumplía el castigo por haber llegado en esa forma al colegio (al menos ya le faltaban solo 2 semanas), cuando terminaba de firmar la correspondencia del profesor que ese año daba defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO) y que por alguna razón no le agradaba a su padre. Sus amigos lo habían encontrado al ver que no llegaba a la sala común y él había escuchado una voz que clamaba sangre, lo peor de todo había sido que solo él la escuchaba y eso ni en el mundo de los magos era algo bueno, eso y lo que habían encontrado inmediatamente después, lo malo, que eso no había sido solo en aquella ocasión, siempre era lo mismo… la voz que pedía sangre, agua en el piso, una fila de arañas huyendo y un cuerpo petrificado. Por desgracia, todos empezaban a pensar que Harry era el culpable, más Filch pues siempre estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, siempre y ya eran demasiadas coincidencias, eso y que su gata también había sufrido eso.

Los constantes letreros escritos con sangre en las paredes del colegio sobre la cámara de los secretos y el heredero de Slytherin, alteraban más a todos, algo que también logró que Dumbledore permitiera un pequeño club de duelo que dirigiría el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, club en el que en este momento se enfrentaban Draco y Harry. Mientras a kilómetros de distancia, Sirius estaba enterrado entre cientos de hojas importantes, empezaba a fastidiarle todo eso de la oficina, la empresa, los papeles, los teléfonos… todo.

-- ¿Por qué no renuncias? --preguntó Helen dejando sobre el escritorio una taza con té, Sirius levantó la mirada lentamente --eres millonario, por si no lo recuerdas

-- ¿Y después que voy a hacer?

--Sirius, tú eres el que se queja de ese trabajo…

--Soy accionista mayoritario…

--...y por eso mismo ganarás dinero sin matarte trabajando --obvió Helen mientras lo besaba, Sirius meditó lo que acababan de decirle pero en cuanto Helen abrió la puerta, una lechuza blanca planeó justo frente a él. Con curiosidad tomó la carta, Helen regresó rápidamente, apareció agua y comida para Hedwig y fue hasta Sirius.

--No puede ser --murmuró preocupado, Helen no podía creer lo que leía.

--Pero cómo… eso… eso no puede ser posible

--Ni siquiera recordaba eso… iré a Hogwarts --dijo poniéndose de pie, ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su túnica antes de meterse a la chimenea.

Cuando apareció en la oficina del director, saludó levemente y salió disparado sin importarle que Albus Dumbledore lo mirara raro o que no debiera estar ahí. Tenía que encontrar a su hijo y ver lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado eso?. Bueno, tampoco era que se le hubiera ocurrido que el pársel se fuera a volver un problema o que su hijo lo usaría. Tras correr algunos metros que le parecieron cientos, se encontró con Christ y Ron que miraban hacia todas partes, Hermione se les unió poco después.

-- ¿Han visto a Harry?

--Señor B ¿qué hace aquí?

--Quiero ver a Harry

--Está en la sala común --contestó Hermione analizando la expresión del animago y llegó a la conclusión de que era por lo del pársel, sus compañeros no lo habían tomado nada bien y a Harry parecía haberle afectado un poco --iremos por él si gusta

--Por favor --asintió respirando hondo, miró a los chicos correr hacia su sala común y él se recargó contra la pared.

La vida de un adolescente no era fácil y la de su hijo empezaba a complicarse a pesar de que él aún no entraba a la adolescencia, con todas esas cosas que le pasaban a él, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría en cuanto los cambios hormonales y todo lo demás se dispararan. Al menos tenía la compañía de Helen, si él no era muy bueno con esas cosas… ella era mujer, tenía que saber como hacer eso.

-- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? --el débil susurro de Harry hizo que lo recorriera un escalofrío.

Levantó la mirada hacia el niño, no, no estaba nada bien. Le sonrió y lo abrazó, Harry se dejó abrazar, unos segundos después correspondió la muestra de cariño y vaya que la agradeció. Se sentía frustrado y confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que hablara otro idioma sin saberlo? Idioma o lengua, que mas daba lo que fuera. Y lo peor, entendía a las serpientes y todos lo creían el heredero de Slytherin, esa misma tarde después del club de duelo cuando en el gran comedor hacían sus deberes, muchos le habían rehuido, al menos sus amigos seguían con él. Caminaron en silencio hasta el jardín que recorrieron lentamente, en los límites del jardín donde colindaba el bosque prohibido Sirius se dejó caer sin embargo Harry siguió de pie frente a él.

--Nada de lo que te pase es malo

-- ¿Soy el herededo de Slytherin? --Harry hizo la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando desde que escuchó de eso y empezaron a aparecer los letreros con sangre en las paredes.

--Hijo, siéntate --suspiró Sirius palmeando el césped frente a él. Harry negó --siéntate, tenemos que hablar ¡ay no seas terco y siéntate! --por fin, el chico se dejó caer con un bufido de molestia --claro que no eres el heredero de Slytherin, por desgracia eres el heredero de ese desastroso cabello, del imán para problemas, de una capa de invisibilidad y de sacarme prematuras canas verdes… no, espera, ese era Remus

--Papá… --sin que fuera su intención sonrió mirando a Sirius -- ¿por qué hablo pársel?, Ron y Hermione me dijeron que no era normal, que solo Salazar Slytherin y sus descendientes…

Harry siguió hablando y Sirius pacientemente esperó a que el niño se desahogara y expusiera todas sus dudas.

--Harry… cuando tu madre, cuando Lily dio su vida por ti Harry te dio también una gran protección, fue magia antigua. Algo que logró que el _avada_ que el desgraciado de Voldemort te lanzó, por el hechizo de tu madre lo hizo rebotar contra él mismo…

--Desapareciéndolo --murmuró Harry, había escuchado esa historia cientos de veces los últimos años

--Sí --concedió Sirius paciente --y cuando eso pasó, Vodemort inconscientemente te pasó algunos de sus poderes --los ojos del chico se abrieron con terror, entonces él también era malo. Por eso el sombrero seleccionador había pensado mandarlo a Slytherin. --lo que solo significa --siguió Sirius intentando quitarle importancia --que te pasó esa habilidad de hablar pársel, no eres malo hijo. Eres un grifindor y recuerda que…

--Cada mago hace la casa no la casa hace el mago --recitó Harry, sí, eso también se lo había dicho cientos de veces. Sirius asintió sonriente --gracias papá

-- ¿Todo mejor?

--Perfecto

--Bien, me alegro

-- ¡Hey Harry adivina que…! --Christ se frenó en seco al ver a Sirius sentado frente a su amigo --s… señor B ¿aún aquí?

--Sí Christopher, sigo aquí --suspiró el animago analizando la peligrosamente traviesa mirada azul de ese rubio que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza junto a Harry que por algún extraño y maquiavélico complot contra él, ese chiquillo también era mago.

--Er… yo… pues…

--Debo irme, tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore… pórtense bien --suspiró poniéndose de pie, le revolvió el cabello a Harry, pasó la mano distraídamente por la cabeza de Christ y se fue…

--Amigo --exclamó Christ dejándose caer --mientras tú estabas aquí haciendo no sé que cosas con el señor B, Ron y yo fuimos a recorrer el colegio para investigar sobre las cosas esas que oíste y la sangre y el heredero y eso, entonces recorrimos el castillo, Hermione nos disfrazó de los dos amigos de Draco porque no te encontramos y la poción estaba lista entonces Malfoy dijo que no sabía quien era el heredero de Slytherin entonces no recuerdo como fuímos a dar al baño entonces Myrtle, esa fantasma que se la pasa llorando por los rincones… --Christ hablaba con la mirada encendida de pura emoción, algunas palabras se le entremezclaban, otras ni se le entendían pero Harry lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que quería decir --...entonces vimos un libro viejo y en blanco, te lo regalo ¡feliz cumpleaños!.

Harry soltó una carcajada pero tomó el libro que más bien parecía un diario aunque sí estaba en blanco, después regresaron a su sala común, estaba simplemente agotado, demasiadas cosas juntas. Pero cuando se vio en su mullida cama cubierto por las cortinas que le dejaban un poco de privacidad, el cansancio fue demasiado y no pudo dormir. Suspirando se sentó en el centro de su cama, el libro que Christ le había dado descansaba sobre su baúl, curioso se arrastró hasta lograr tomarlo, agarró algo de tinta, su pluma y regresó al centro de la cama.

En casa, Sirius despertó respirando agitado y totalmente empapado en sudor. Bajó de la cama, echó un vistazo bajo la colcha, parecía que le había ganado. Arrojó su pijama a un rincón y solo se puso otro pantalón. Había tenido otra pesadilla, pero esta vez no sobre James y Lily, era Voldemort o al menos en su inconsciencia esa sombra que flotaba lo era y le arrancaba a su hijo. Fue al baño, puso el tapón al lavabo y abrió el agua fría. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara, seguía pensando en ese maldito sueño… en un extraño cambio, justo ese que te dicen que es un sueño porque es tan absurdo que aún inconsciente lo adviertes pero que al mismo tiempo te parece normal. Había aparecido Lyra, su pequeña tenía 11 años e iba a Hogwarts, se miraba radiante y hermosa. Más aún de lo que alguna vez fue Helen o eso le había parecido a él. Cuando el agua comenzó a desbordarse reaccionó y cerró la llave. Después hundió la cabeza completa permitiendo que la casi congelada agua le aclarara un poco.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado debajo del agua pero cuando salió respiró hondo llenando de nuevo sus pulmones de aire. Quitó el tapón y dejó que el agua se fuera mientras él bajaba a la estancia. Ni siquiera tenía hambre así que solo se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas a su sueño. Era absurdo que lo hubiera alterado tanto y más aún que siguiera alterado después de haber despertado y darse cuenta que precisamente era eso, solo un sueño. No le importaría que Lyra vistiera verde y plata como había soñado aunque le encantaría más que fuera de cualquier otra casa. Pero el que Voldemort la abrazara, que Harry con la mirada perdida estuviera al lado de ese maldito. Le aterraba perder a sus hijos.

Sirius no durmió lo que le quedaba de noche, no pudo. Cerraba los ojos y la sensación de vacío lo invadía con fuerza. Por lo mismo en cuanto el sol salió se lavó la cara y puso su mejor y más fingida sonrisa. Por desgracia para él, Helen lo conocía demasiado y no lo dejó en paz hasta que lo hizo hablar. "_Es el exceso de trabajo"_ había dicho la mujer y… y tal vez no estaba tan equivocada así que se tomaría unas vacaciones de algunos meses. Pero lo que Helen no sabía era que esos meses solo significarían más tiempo libre para elucubrar sobre lo que lo alteraba, esa terrible sensación de que le quitarían a su hijo, de que era tiempo de que Harry se alejara de él. Y eso, evitaba que durmiera. Conforme pasaban los días, las semanas y finalmente los meses y Sirius no dormía más de 2 horas cada noche y eso porque no se daba cuenta de cuando se quedaba dormido. Helen había buscado a Remus, ella sabía que algo había en los hombres que lograba que entre ellos se entendieran la mayor parte del tiempo aunque ella pudiera decir lo que Sirius pensaba. Ella era psicóloga pero Sirius no quería hablar y aseguraba que estaba bien, algo por supuesto que distaba demasiado de ser verdad. Eso no se lo decía el titulo muggle o el mágico, no, eso se lo gritaba su intuición, ese sexto sentido que toda mujer tenía. Pero si el paciente no cooperaba y su ética le impedía darle en la cabeza con algo pesado para dejarlo fuera de combate y poder atarlo para obligarlo a hablar, eso era más divertido que mover la varita y que la magia hiciera todo.

No habían tenido muchas noticias de Harry, algo que, a Sirius no le agradaba para nada y mandaba cartas cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Pero Harry contestaba vagamente con un "_estoy bien, todo perfecto"_ o en verdad nada pasaba o el chico empezaba a entrar a la adolescencia. Y a como Helen miraba eso, mataría a Sirius, lo echaría al hoyo y él mismo le arrojaría la tierra sin la rosa. Presentía que la adolescencia de Harry sería algo más que difícil. No tanto para Harry, él la pasaría fácil, el que le preocupaba era Sirius Black.

Un día cuando las vacaciones de navidad estaban cerca, Helen aprovechó que Lyra jugaba fervientemente en la casa del árbol de Harry y que Sirius intentaba dormir (aunque él aseguraba que ya dormía más, cualquier persona que medio lo conociera, se daría cuenta de que no era verdad) y se encerró con él en la habitación.

--Lyra juega afuera, no seas pícara --ese comentario estuvo lejos de tener la gracia que unos meses antes habría tenido.

--Estoy cansada

--Ven a dormir, yo cuidaré a… --intentó decir Sirius irguiéndose rápidamente, Helen negó lentamente y con un simple movimiento de varita lo volvió a recostar

--Estoy cansada de que actúes y te veas así, no hay ni rastro del hombre del que me enamoré. Debes hablar Sirius, por favor

--Helen no… no tengo nada

-- ¡Black por favor!, estás haciendo que sea imposible vivir contigo --dijo. Sirius iba a hablar pero desistió -- ¿cuándo jugaste con Lyra? Y no cuenta el verano

--Lo siento, tienes razón Helen… perdóname pero es que… lo olvidaré, te lo prometo

--Sirius --suspiró --te conozco y sé que no lo olvidarás, pero como no quieres hablar no te puedo ayudar…

--Hace meses --ni siquiera sabía como o donde empezar, Helen intentó con todas sus fuerzas no adoptar esa posición de psicóloga analizando, si solo se asomaba, por más mínimo que fuera… Sirius dejaría de hablar saliéndose por la tangente hábilmente, como él bien sabía hacer --he estado… he tenido pesadillas que no puedo olvidar. Sueño a Voldemort, que… más explícitamente sueño que alguien, de alguna forma logra… --Helen apretó el hombro de Sirius en señal de apoyo, el animago suspiró pesadamente --sueño que alguien me quita a Harry

--Oh Sirius, eso no va a pasar…

Sirius suspiró y abrazó a Helen, tenía un mal presentimiento… él nunca había soñado cosas así, el de las pesadillas (y no que eso le gustara) siempre había sido Harry y él lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que eran sueños, solo sueños. Ahora comprendía perfectamente al niño y su insistencia por dormir con ellos, aún ahora que iba al colegio. Las pesadillas de su hijo seguramente eran peores que las de él, pero además de los malos sueños había algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Finalmente, el día en que tenía que ir por Harry a la estación llegó y también por ruego de Helen apareció Lupin. Las miles de cartas que esa mujer había enviado intentando hacerlo volver rindieron su fruto. Se quedaron sin pergamino, plumas y tinta pero no le importó y solo culpó a la pequeña Lyra quien ni siquiera se dio por aludida. Aunque Remus había regresado para estar con su amigo e intentar tranquilizarlo solo como él sabía pues ni el hablar con Helen logró algo, él se negó rotundamente a ir por Harry a la estación y aunque Lyra tuvo un increíble berrinche por ir, Helen no la dejó y es que esa enorme maquina, esa motocicleta que ni siquiera sabía porque seguía en poder de Sirius, no era lo más seguro que ella conocía. Así que Sirius tuvo bastante tiempo de martirizarse sobre sus sueños y su presentimiento mientras volaba entre las nubes.

Sirius Black llegó a la estación justo cuando el tren se detenía, se negó a dejar a su bebé afuera y ante las miradas incrédulas los magos, caminaba con la motocicleta por un lado.

-- ¡Wow señor B, es increíble! --vociferó Christ

-- ¿Cómo es que mamá te dejó salir en eso? --preguntó Harry empujando su carrito hacia su padre. Algunos giraron la cabeza cuando dijo "mamá", Sirius no pudo evitar ponerles atención y de nuevo ese piquetazo en el pecho.

--Pueees… --Sirius fingió pensar con detenimiento --será quizá que… alguien robó mi Audi y lo perdió --miró explícitamente al pelirrojo junto a Harry y a éste, los dos le sonrieron tímidamente, Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Harry decidió desviar el tema

-- ¿Cómo piensas llevar todas mis cosas en la moto?

--Con un encantamiento para encoger las cosas ¿no señor Black?

--Así es Hermione, hijo saca a Hedwig --sonrió, hizo algunos movimientos de varita y en cuanto el chico sacó a su lechuza, todo se encogió ante otra exclamación de sorpresa del rubio. --entonces ¿te llevo niño problema?

--Ahí te hablan --dijo Christ dándole un codazo a Harry

--Me refiero a ti

--Oh, pero si yo no soy un niño problema señor B…

--Christopher --murmuró Sirius respirando hondo, entre él y Harry lo iban a matar -- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas señor B?

--Ya perdí la cuenta --sonrió el niño mirando alrededor --pero no gracias, no necesito que me lleve señor B

--Y eres imposible ¿verdad Christopher?

--Eso dicen… --y empujando el carrito junto con un efusivo agitamiento de mano, se alejó

--Entonces nos vemos después, que pasen felices fiestas chicos

--Erm… eh ¿señor Black? --Ron avanzó titubeante, algo en Sirius le atemorizaba un poco, quizá era el que hubiera sido uno de los merodeadores a los que sus hermanos tanto admiraban o solo porque era el padre de su mejor amigo y dueño del auto que habían perdido en alguna parte de Inglaterra pues en el trastazo que se había dado desde varios metros en el cielo aún le dolía y seguía recordando a Harry gritándole al auto que se alejaba volando

-- ¿Sí Ron?

--Bueno, es que mi madre insistió en que se lo dijera en persona que porque era más educado --empezó a balbucear, Sirius lo miraba divertido

--Solo suéltalo muchacho

--Es que mis padres quieren hacer una fiesta después de navidad y me pidieron que lo invitara personalmente, además mamá dice que tiene ganas de ver a Harry

--Ahí estaremos, gracias Ron

--Genial señor Black, erm yo debo ir y… debo ir a invitar a los padres de Hermione --volvió a balbucear pero ésta vez se sonrojó logrando que Sirius soltara una atronadora carcajada muy parecida a un ladrido

--Por supuesto, salúdame a tus padres --sonriente miró al pelirrojo tropezar torpemente tras Hermione y se dispuso a guardar el minimizado equipaje de su hijo. Harry lo miraba detenidamente, no era el mismo que recordaba. Parecía haber perdido algunos kilos y ni que decir de los ojos hundidos y las enormes ojeras. Estaba por preguntar cuando la voz concentrada de su padre lo distrajo --hijo --levantó la mirada muy serio. Harry se temió lo peor, él sabía de algo que podría alterar así a su padre. O estaba muy enfermo, pero eso no se lo diría ahí, al menos esperaría a llegar a casa ¿o no?. O estaban por separarlos --debes buscarte otra novia --el chico abrió la boca incrédulo --no es de amigos quitarle la chica de sus sueños a un amigo así que yo diría que dejaras de conquistar a Hermione --Harry no entendió a lo que se refería pero lo pasó de largo directo a la puerta dispuesto a no continuar con esa charla -- ¿qué? ¿qué dije? .

Volaban en silencio, Harry seguía admirando esa enorme máquina. Hacía mucho que su padre no lo llevaba a pasear en la moto, casi desde que Lyra había nacido. Su madre se empeñaba en decir que era peligroso ese cacharro del demonio.

-- ¿Por qué el casco? --preguntó Harry por vigésima quinta vez

--Por qué si tu madre se entera de que subiste sin él, mata a nuestra querida amiga --suspiró acariciando la brillante carrocería

--Si me caigo, el casco no va a evitar que quede como puré

--Harry si te caes te atraparía de nuevo, tengo varita ¿sabes? --aunque intentó darle un toque de humor, no le salió muy bien

--Entonces ¿cuál es la maldita finalidad del casco?

--Esa boca, esa boca --murmuró revisando la brújula -- ¿y qué tal el colegio?

--Nada realmente interesante --contestó con un suspiro de aburrimiento --los grafittis con sangre continúan, sigo estando en el lugar equivocado, una bludger loca me atacó, el profesor de DCAO me deshizo los huesos del brazo, el elfo loco me visitó en la enfermería diciendo que intentó protegerme intentando matarme, nada fuera de lo común --terminó con una sonrisa pícara. Al estar abrazado a su padre podía darse cuenta de que la respiración de Sirius se iba acelerando conforme hablaba hasta llegar a detenerse súbitamente. Su sonrisa se amplió en espera del grito.

-- ¡Nada fuera de lo común dices!, pero es que… es que… más te vale que no sea broma Harry

--Hablo en… en… en serio

-- ¿Y por qué te ríes?

--Porque gritaste sin siquiera respirar

--Sujétate bien que te vas a caer --masculló el animago mientras aceleraba.

El resto del viaje fueron preguntas de Sirius y comentarios severos sobre que dejara de reír, pero ni siquiera con amenazas de castigo lo logró. Cuando llegaron a casa aterrizando en el patio trasero, Harry seguía riendo a tal grado que cuando la motocicleta se estuvo quieta él cayó al suelo.

-- ¿Pues sabes qué? --murmuró Sirius mirándolo serio -- ¡estás castigado hasta fecha indefinida, sí, castigado! --lo brincó haciendo aspavientos -- ¡no irás a Hogsmade! --exclamó triunfal, la risa de Harry desapareció inmediatamente. Helen y Remus miraban sin entender -- a que ya no ríes

--Pero… pero… no puedes

--Sí, sí puedo, espera a que me des esa carta y no la firmaré!

--Mamá lo hará

--No porque voy a romperla y no vas a ir a Hogsmade.

Helen estuvo segura de que Sirius estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua a Harry.

--Basta que parecen niños --decidió intervenir al ver que empezaban a desviar ligeramente el tema. Harry sacaba cosas de las que quería enterarse pero Sirius le cubría la boca amenazando con más castigos.

--Yo lo soy --sonrió Harry cuando su madre le quitaba de encima a Sirius y lo abrazaba

--Y Sirius siempre será uno --agregó Remus saludándolo

--No ayudas Lupin --masculló el animago desencogiendo el equipaje de Harry -- ¡Tengo una grandiosa idea! --exclamó, Harry lo miró. Conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que no olvidaría algo así tan rápido y fácil, pero parecía que así era, ya no lo miraba igual… un momento, sí tenía ese brillo desquiciado en los ojos, algo diferente al que siempre tenía --Helen, pregúntale a Harry cómo le ha ido en estos últimos meses. Estoy seguro que te sorprenderás --terminó de desencoger el equipaje y agitando hábilmente la varita lo hizo desaparecer, a su habitación, supuso Harry que repentinamente miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su padre "_Touché! _Articuló con los labios sonrientes hacia Harry, el chico entrecerró los ojos y se dejó jalar por su madre que entusiasmada lo llevaba hacia la cocina.

Algunas horas después, el chico mascullaba toda clase de incoherencias sentado en su escritorio, en su habitación, escribiendo en su trozo de papel, con su pluma, su absurdo castigo. Bueno, quizá no tan absurdo pero debía admitir que el que su hermanita se hubiera puesto tan pesada no había sido tan malo, lo malo había sido que lo habían atrapado dándole uno de los dulces de hipotos que los hermanos de Ron le habían dado. Como quería ir a Hogsmade y visitar Zonko. Pero ahora le faltaba medio cuaderno que llenar con el típico "no debo" si ya no era un niño, aunque debía admitir que estaba mejor que el estar enclaustrado en su habitación o que le prohibieran ir a la fiesta en casa de su amigo Ronald. Así que debía asegurarse de que la paleta pegamuelas, llegara a manos de su hermanita por un "error".

Sirius se asomó a la habitación de su hijo cerca de la una de la mañana, negó lentamente mientras entraba, él sabía que no terminaría ese "absurdamente extenso castigo", lo había escuchado balbucearlo un centenar de veces. Pero también había dejado que Helen lo castigara, ¡por Merlín que aún mientras dormía Lyra tosía con hipo!, esos caramelos eran buenos, debía comprar algunos o mínimo fijarse si a Harry le habían sobrado unos pocos aunque fuera. Se le ocurría un buen licántropo al que darle esos dulces. Con cuidado de no despertarlo acostó a Harry, no usó su varita, no, él quería asegurarse de que era su hijo y que estaba bien. Cuando dejó a Harry sobre su cama, se quedó en esa posición semi-erguida por un momento mirando fijamente al chico.

Remus que pasaba por ahí con un vaso de agua, se quedó en el umbral mirando la escena. Vaya que Sirius había cambiado ¿cuándo habría imaginado justo a ese mago tan paternal?.

-- ¿Te ayudo a enderezarte? --mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada y despertar a todos, se acercó a Sirius. No podía controlar la enorme sonrisa que se extendía por todo su rostro.

--Cállate Lupin --masculló Sirius enderezándose lentamente --tanto estrés me hace viejo

--Sí claro, culpa al estrés… si ya tienes erm… --murmuró Remus mirando pensativo el techo -- ¡Merlín, Sirius te acercas a los 40!

--Repito… cállate Lupin --arropó a Harry y dio media vuelta, Remus lo siguió aún riendo --sigo más cerca de los 30 que de los 40 --refutó yendo a su habitación

--Pues…

--Cállate --abrió la puerta de su habitación y aún con la mano en la perilla se giró hacia su amigo y le sonrió --buenas noches Remus

--Buenas noches Sirius, te prepararé la pomada para las reumas --rió el licántropo. Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-- ¿Andas muy risueño, no?

Con esa pregunta Remus supo que había hablado demasiado. Estiró el brazo hacia una mesita junto a él e intentó poner el vaso en ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba ya ¿Cuándo y dónde había perdido su agua?. Sirius volvió al pasillo, con un cuidado excesivo cerró la puerta, se tronó los dedos como un matón americano y sacó su varita. Remus agitó la suya a su alrededor cubriendo por poco el hechizo de desarme que le había lanzado Sirius. Los rayos y luces comenzaron a brillar por el semi iluminado pasillo, más de alguno fue dando en los focos del techo. No se escuchaba más que el ruido de la explosión de la varita o cuando los rayos chocaban contra un escudo o entre sí. Algunos más rebotaban contra las paredes, otros las atravesaban y parecían pasar papel cuando iban contra las puertas. Los dos magos adultos que rondaban ya los 30 y pocos se divertían como niños de 5. Sus carcajadas aunque intentaban ahogarlas, empezaban a escucharse por toda la casa. Sus gritos de burla lograron algo que Sirius consideraría prácticamente imposible, despertaron a Helen, que segura de que no era un ataque mortífagos a pesar del rayo violeta que atravesó su puerta y pasó libremente por la ventana abierta, se tomó su tiempo para despertar completamente, buscar su pantuflas, la bata y coger su varita. Echó un vistazo en el espejo y salió. Tan solo dar un paso fuera de la habitación, tuvo que cubrirse. Miró detenidamente la escena, Sirius agazapado detrás de una mesita de corredor y Remus cubriéndose con la ya inútil puerta del baño del final del pasillo. Ambos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Respiró hondo una y otra vez, pero sonrió. Lo que ella quería era que Sirius volviera a ser el niño atrapado entre la adolescencia y la infancia encerrado a su vez en el cuerpo de un hombre maduro y responsable. Lo sabía, era una total incoherencia pero esa era la mejor forma de describirlo. Hechizó las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hijos y regresó a dormir.

Por la mañana, Helen intencionalmente no despertó tan temprano como lo hacía siempre. O bueno, no se levantó. Sintió como Sirius salía de la habitación a hurtadillas, también escuchó su exclamación de sorpresa junto a la de Remus y fue entonces cuando decidió que ya había dormido demasiado, así que intencionalmente hizo demasiado ruido al vestirse.

-- ¿Tú crees que no se haya dado cuenta? --preguntó Remus mirando como Sirius lanzaba hechizos por todas partes intentando arreglar la apariencia desbaratada del pasillo.

--Duerme como tronco --balbuceó entre hechizos --anda ayúdame que también eres culpable

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Harry sorprendido, salía de su habitación abotonando su camisa

--Nada, que tu padre y tu tío Remus se divirtieron anoche ¿no es así chicos? --los dos hombreas adultos dieron un brinco tal que arrancaron una carcajada a Harry --y que irán hoy a comprar madera, algunos cuadros, mesitas, jarrones, focos, pintura, puertas y se pasaran todo el día en reparación de primavera --saludó a cada uno y tranquilamente fue a las escaleras

--Es invierno --susurró Harry, Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza

-- ¡Quiero que termines ese cuaderno hoy mismo jovencito! --gritó Helen llegando a la cocina.

--Que buen oído --masculló Harry regresando a su habitación.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con Remus que le sonrió, les había ido mejor de lo que había pensado.

Después de desayunar, Harry fue directo a su habitación, aún le faltaban demasiadas hojas para su gusto. Por su parte Sirius y Remus salieron directo a comprar lo que les faltaba para arreglar el desastre que habían dejado tras su momentáneo arranque de inmadurez, como lo había clasificado filosóficamente Remus, enfocando el término solo para él, por supuesto. Y ese comentario habría arrancado otra competición por la destrucción de la estancia, pero Helen quería ver televisión así que los atajó justo antes de que sacaran su varita.

El silencio se extendió por la casa en cuanto los hombres salieron por fortuna para Remus a Helen se le había ocurrido pedir prestada una camioneta al amable anciano que vivía enfrente. Encendió el televisor que no tenía más de dos semanas e intentando relajarse se recostó en un sofá. Quince minutos después de buena comedia, apagó el aparato y se sentó, incluso dejó de respirar intentando escuchar algo. Y lo hizo.

-- ¡Harry si vuelvo a escuchar esa palabra te lavaré la boca con jabón! --gritó poniendo más atención.

Había demasiado silencio y eso no le agradaba. Mientras Helen se ponía un tanto paranoica. Harry balbuceaba sobre el súper oído de su madre. Arrojó la pluma a un lado cuando cambió de hoja y dejó caer la cabeza en el papel limpio. Aún le faltaban como 20 páginas tamaño carta si multiplicaba eso por los renglones que eran como 30 por ambos lados de las hojas, por una frase por renglón… ¡eran demasiadas líneas! No quería ni imaginar lo que le pasaría si le daba la paleta a su hermanita. Empezó a creer que era mejor esperarse hasta el verano y por supuesto, después de que le firmaran y guardara seguro el permiso para Hogsmade. Casi media hora después, cuando había olvidado por qué estaba enclaustrado y leía animadamente un libro sobre quiditch que su hermanita le había regalado de cumpleaños, la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Dio tal brinco que mando a volar el libro e intentó correr hacia su escritorio pero su madre lo detuvo a la mitad de distancia.

-- ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

--Yo… estaba…

--Sé que no escribías --lo interrumpió Helen rápidamente -- ¿has visto a Lyra?

--No

--No la encuentro por ninguna parte

--Mi papá se la habrá llevado --dijo intentando tranquilizarla un poco… pero no se imaginaba cuanta razón llevaba o al menos algo por el estilo era lo que había pasado.

Sirius estacionó frente a la enorme tienda, de solo mirarla le daba una flojera increíble. Con desgana abrió la portezuela y bajó. La arrojó mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas, Remus ya le llevaba algunos metros. Maldijo no escuchar le ruido de metal contra metal entre goma y también maldijo estar en un lugar muggle porque tenía que regresarse para cerrar la portezuela. Fue directo a la cabina de la camioneta pero algo le llamó la atención, algo negro y pequeño, rodeó la vieja carcacha y se asomó a la parte trasera.

-- Lyra? ¿pero qué rayos haces aquí… tu madre sabe que viniste?

--Hola papito --le sonrió la pequeña terminando de salir de debajo de unas lonas viejas

-- ¿Tu madre sabe que viniste?

--Sip

-- Ven acá ¿y por qué no subiste adelante?

--Porque quería ver que se sentía ir aquí atrás

Sirius suspiró y después de decirle que había sido peligroso, la llevó con él a la tienda. En cuanto entraron la maravilla brilló en la carita de la pequeña niña y conociéndola como la conocía, Sirius la subió a un carrito y la ató con el cinturón de seguridad que ese al menos tenía aunque sabía que no tardaría mucho en saber cómo quitárselo, al menos le daría oportunidad de tomar lo que necesitaba.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, entre risas, Remus se encargaba de echar al carrito lo que necesitarían pues Sirius estaba más ocupado intentando que su pequeña niña no saltara del carro.

--Sirius ¿siempre sí cambiarás el color de las paredes? --murmuró Remus revisando detenidamente el muestrario de las pinturas.

--No te muevas --dijo Sirius yendo hacia su amigo. La niña asintió pero en cuanto su padre dio media vuelta, ella bajó del carrito con una habilidad que de verla cualquiera diría que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

No muy lejos estaba la sección de electrónicos y una mesa donde se habían asegurado algunos aparatos tales como rotomartillos, desarmadores electrónicos, algunas sierras y demás cosas que a una pequeña niña que apenas conocía de cosas muggles, encantaron.

Lyra miró detenidamente una especie de pistola amarilla que estaba sujeta a la mesa. Buscó un banquillo, lo acercó y se subió en él. La pequeña miró con detenimiento la extraña pistola, su padre tenía muchas y que hacían cosas distintas pero que eran para trabajar, pero nunca, por más que había husmeado en el garaje y entre las cosas de papá, había encontrado una de esas. Le gustaba, era pequeña, pesaba un poco y era linda.

-- ¡Papi! --le gritó al hombre que discutía con Remus sobre el nuevo color de las paredes del segundo piso, tenían que combinar con las de abajo o Helen los haría pintar ahí también, así que Sirius ni siquiera la escuchó -- ¡papi, papi, papi!

-- ¿Qué pasa princesa? --con mucha paciencia y gran parte de él negándose a desviar la atención de Remus que el muy traidor bien podía cambiar las etiquetas a las latas y echar la pintura al carrito sin que él se diera cuenta, Sirius miró al carrito, donde pensaba estaba su hijita

--Amigo --murmuró Remus tocando el hombro de Sirius, éste lo miró dispuesto a gritar que ese color no quería pero Remus le señalaba a lo lejos por un pasillo donde a no más de diez metros estaba su pequeño e indefenso ángel que le gritaba y apuntaba con una especie de… no sabía lo que era pero no le agradó que estuviera sujeta a una mesa, porque podía ver el cable naranja que la unía a ésta.

-- ¿Me la compras papito?

--Lyra que es eso

--No sé pero me gusta

--Anda deja eso y ven acá --suspiró Sirius girándose de nuevo hacia Remus.

De repente sintió como todo el aire se le escapaba y momentáneamente todo a su alrededor se tiño de negro cuando su espalda se estrellaba contra el piso. Escuchó un ruido antes de caer pero no lo podía asociar con nada. Parpadeó rápidamente varias veces para intentarse aclarar, cuando pudo enfocar decentemente, es decir, pudo distinguir a Remus acostado sobre él, se lo sacudió e intentó pararse pero la mano del licántropo lo evitó mientras un nuevo zumbido le pasaba cerca. Y de fondo, el grito eufórico de su hija.

Genial ¿qué había hecho esa niña ahora?, en verdad entre ella y Harry lograrían llevarlo a la tumba.

--Karma, maldito Karma --masculló girándose boca abajo para mirar, Remus parecía no querer que se parara y si el lobito lo decía, había que hacer caso, él sabía sobre esas cosas. El haber tratado con él mismo y con James durante 7 años en el colegio y algo más cuando salieron, le daban experiencia. Remus ahogó una risita mientras se arrastraba junto a Sirius.

Los gritos de la gente se empezaron a escuchar y no eran de sorpresa o algo así, no, esos eran gritos histéricos y Sirius podía apostar que algunos de ellos eran de dolor. Esos zumbidos seguían entremezclados con los gritos de las personas, conforme se acercaban a Lyra el sonido familiar de un pistón o algo por el estilo aparecía.

-- ¿Señores? --el ruido cesó con esa voz gruesa y llena de autoridad, aunque seguían algunos gritos y lamentos -- ¿es de algunos? --frente a los dos hombres que seguían arrastrándose, aparecieron un par de pies enfundados en botas militares. Poco a poco levantaron la vista, el guardia del lugar sostenía en brazos a una pequeña y sonriente niña de rizos.

Sirius se puso de pie lentamente y asintió. Se aventuró a mirar a su alrededor. Parecían clavos industriales. Sí, lo eran y ese anciano de la camilla que pasaba frente a ellos llevaba un brillante clavo inoxidable atravesándole gran parte de la pierna. Algunos cuadros tenían más, había pintura por todas partes y es que los clavos habían atravesado las cubetas. Sirius respiró hondo y se negó a seguir viendo. Volvió a asentir, ésta vez tomaba a su hija en brazos.

--Res… responderé por los daños --murmuró tendiéndole una tarjeta --y si no le importa quisiera pagar antes por las cosas que tengo en el carrito --señaló tras él, extrañamente era lo único que no estaba dañado --espérenme en la camioneta --agregó pasando a Lyra a brazos de Remus, éste asintió mirando a su amigo, estaba extrañamente tranquilo, la niña también lo miraba con atención --el karma --suspiró y empujando su carrito con lo necesario para los arreglos de su hogar siguió al guardia.

Para cuando Sirius apareció en el estacionamiento, Remus ya había hablado con Lyra. La pequeña se mantenía sentada en el medio del asiento de la camioneta. Remus se acercó a ayudar a su amigo a subir todo. Sirius seguía repitiendo "el karma" incluso cuando salieron de la tienda.

--Papi --susurro la pequeña cuando llevaban una hora de incómodo silencio --lamento haber agarrado eso, tío Remus me dijo que era malo pero yo no sabía papi

--Te dije que lo dejaras Lyra

--Pero, pero, pero fue sin querer, se aplastó una vez la palanquita y disparó una cosa que brillaba

--Heriste a algunas personas…

--Perdón…

-- ¿Por qué no te detuviste?

--Era divertido

El silencio volvió a hacerse, la niña se dispuso a mirar por la ventana. No había regaño así que podía interesarse por algo más. Remus miraba curioso y pensativo, alguna media hora después de pasar su vista por la cabina sin un tema interesante para romper el silencio, dio con algo bajo sus pies. Un pequeño rectángulo plateado brillaba con la luz del sol que avanzaba más rápido que ellos y es que esa vieja camioneta apenas si corría. Se agachó y tomó un moderno teléfono celular, sorprendido se giró hacia su viejo amigo.

-- ¿Desde cuándo usas un celular?

--Viví como muggle por mucho tiempo ¿lo olvidas?

-- ¿Muggle? ¿Sirius Black? --preguntó irónico haciendo énfasis en su apellido

--Lo más parecido a un muggle que pude --refutó Sirius arrebatándole el pequeño rectángulo plateado pero el artefacto brincó de sus hábiles dedos, intentó volver a agarrarlo al mismo tiempo que Remus lo hacía. Se retorcieron un poco, se golpearon otro poco con un ruido que vagamente recordaban pero que sí molestaba bastante y por fin después de largos segundos Remus pudo hacerse con el escurridizo aparato --maldito cachivache muggle --masculló Sirius respirando hondo. Como siguiera así sus pulmones se voltearían.

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó Remus aterrado, de alguna forma Sirius se había brincado al otro carril y un enorme trailer estaba por impactarse contra ellos. Ahí el ruido que los molestaba.

Con un hábil o más bien un desesperado movimiento, Sirius logró regresar a donde debían, claro que no sin antes de la queja e insultos de alguno que otro conductor que había tenido que moverse rápidamente para evitar impactarse contra la casi destartalada camioneta que se quejó con tan brusco trato.

-- ¿Estás bien amo…? --cuando todo quedó en la relativa normalidad que podía estar con Sirius Black alrededor, éste se giró un poco hacia su pequeña que… no estaba junto a él -- ¿Lyra? ¡Lyra, ayy no, salió volando por una ventanilla, tengo que regresarme y…!

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó Remus a punto de abofetearlo --está allá --le señaló el asiento trasero en la media cabina --se pasó hace rato, está bien y no entiendo como no despertó con este ajetreo

-- ¿Se quedó dormida?

--Sí --contestó Remus abriendo el celular que había pitado --tienes como 50 llamadas perdidas de… Helen

--Márcale ¿quieres?, seguro quiere que pasemos a comprar algo

--Hola Helen, no, Sirius conduce no puede hablar o eso quisiera yo… lo dejó en la camioneta… ¡tranquila, tranquilízate Helen! ¿qué?, sí, sí tranquila, tranquila… --Sirius entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, aunque no quería quitar la vista del camino la voz de Remus no le agradaba --aquí está con nosotros, no, no, no claro que no… ella dijo que tú sabías y… sí, todo bien, sí, sí ya casi llegamos… ¿eh? No sé con este trasto… ¡ya, ya calmada! Una media hora más… claro, adiós

-- ¿Qué pasó?

--Lyra estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta porque se escapó, las llamadas de Helen eran porque no la encontraba y estaba histérica, ahora creo que está furiosa y me da lástima la niña --terminó Remus, él conocía de primera mano lo que era hacer enojar a esa mujer. No por nada sus amigos se retaban cuando estaban en el colegio con hacerla enojar y afrontar lo que les haría, claro que, la paga era muy buena, él mismo lo había hecho varias veces.

-- ¿Lástima? --dijo Sirius severo, Remus lo miró. No era común escucharlo hablar con ese tono --pero si esta vez se pasó, lo de la tienda y ahora esto… allá pudo haberse matado y esa parte fue mi culpa, es pequeña y debí supervisarla pero… pero ¿escaparse? Helen debe estar… --suspiró intentado que la furia que empezaba a consumirlo desapareciera --pero supongo que va a obtener lo que merece y nada más.

Remus sonrió levemente, no se cansaba de sorprenderse de lo buen padre que era Sirius.

El resto del camino hablaron sobre cosas sin sentido e incluso recordaron algunos momentos del colegio. Sirius en verdad intentaba no darle más vueltas al asunto de Lyra o la tranquilidad que necesitaba para tratar con ese asunto se iría al caño. La niña era muy lista y ya lo había comprobaba antes. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sirius se debatía en despertar a Lyra o dejarla seguir durmiendo. Detuvo la camioneta y Helen apareció casi de inmediato, cuando rodeaba el trasto miró la cabeza de Harry por una de las ventanas. Así que el chico seguía sin terminar su castigo. Suspiró y abrazó a Helen que no se negó al abrazo y se aferró en llanto al pecho de Sirius. Remus se apresuró a dejarlos solos.

Harry regresó a su habitación, no le gustaría estar en la piel de su hermana. Ésta vez si que la había armado buena, nunca había visto a su madre llorar en esa forma e insultar a nadie por teléfono y vía flú tan hábilmente mientras le decía que si él repetía una de esas palabras se pasaría una buena parte de su vida con el sabor del jabón en la boca y sinceramente no le gustaría averiguar si eso podía ser cierto. Al llegar solo arrojó la puerta y fue directo a su escritorio, le daban tanta flojera esas diez páginas que aún le faltaban. Una pequeña voz en algún lugar de su mente se consolaba con que el castigo de Lyra iba a ser peor que el suyo aunque otra vocecita le decía que no debía pensar así, entonces la primera voz la pateaba y le decía que era un chico y podía pensar como quisiera. Dejó de ponerles atención cuando las voces se lanzaban una contra otra, era mejor concentrarse en las líneas que lo separaban de su libertad.

Cuando escuchó la voz de su madre del otro lado de la pared, algún tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que solo había escrito media hoja, miró el reloj, media hoja escrita y tenía ahí dos horas. Como siguiera así el día terminaría y por lo tanto su tiempo. Poco después resonó con fuerza la increíblemente imponente voz de su padre, daba miedo cuando quería y una vez más, Harry se alegró de no estar en la piel de su hermanita. Trató de no poner atención a lo que pasaba en la siguiente puerta y enfocarse en su castigo, aún le faltaba mucho y… mejor no molestar más a su madre.

Algunos minutos después se le ocurrió algo que podría acortar su martirio y en una hoja nueva, se fue renglón por renglón hacia abajo poniendo la letra "N" y volvió a la parte superior y puso la "O", así siguió hasta formar toda la frase de su castigo y era su imaginación y se sugestionaba o en verdad eso se hacía más rápido. No le importó mucho y al cabo de media hora terminó el cuaderno y lo mejor de todo que era temprano. Con el cuaderno debajo del brazo salió de su habitación y fue a la estancia, el regaño y el castigo ya había terminado, podía escuchar sollozar a la niña pero no podía entrar o se lo llevarían entre los pies así que mejor fue a entregar su propio castigo.

--Mamá ya terminé --anunció entrando a la cocina con el cuaderno al frente.

Helen aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos cuando suspicaz tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente.

--Tranquila --dijo Harry mirándola --Lyra no lo volverá a hacer, ya entendió que fue peligroso.

Helen le regresó una sonrisa y siguió con el cuaderno. Arrugó el entrecejo al llegar a las últimas hojas a las que puso atención de verdad. Harry sintió que algo le caía al estómago, ella no había dicho nada sobre eso ¿o sí? ¿y si se las cancelaba? ¡tendría que volver a hacerlas!.

--Harry --dijo Helen mirando fijamente el cuaderno, poco después lo bajó y miró al niño, éste temiéndose lo peor se desplomó en una silla en espera del sermón sobre lo que había hecho y que él seguía sin verle lo malo --te lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto --indicó señalando los enunciados bastante disparejos

-- ¿Estoy libre? --levantó la mirada rápidamente, sus ojos resplandecían con fuerza, Helen sonrió y asintió

--Libre para ayudarle a tu padre y a Remus a no destruir el pasillo de arriba

--Pero…

--O corriges esas nueve hojas que… --antes de que siguiera hablando, Harry corrió fuera de la cocina.

Los días siguientes no cambiaron de ritmo drásticamente. Lyra estaba un poco tranquila porque aún seguía resentida por el regaño de su padre, él nunca la regañaba era mamá la que se ocupaba de eso al menos de hacerlo en aquel tono y severidad, y porque precisamente seguía castigada así que no hacía mucho. Harry se cuidó de no hacer nada en espera del día en que irían a la madriguera que sería el 22, la señora Weasley había mandado una carta disculpándose pero tendrían que salir a no recordaba donde y la reunión se adelantaría. Había ido a casa de Christ a invitarlo pero el rubio no estaba, siempre sí se había ido de vacaciones con su padre.

Por fin el día había llegado y aunque antes, a Harry le había parecido que los días pasaban terriblemente lentos ahora ya no le importaba aquello. Hacía mucho que Harry no iba a la madriguera pero algo le decía que seguía igual, una precaria construcción que se mecía y era fabulosa. Le maravillaba como todo en la vida de los Weasley era enteramente mágico, aunque al padre de éstos le maravillaban los objetos muggles. Tan solo llegar, los hermanos de Ron sacaron un viejo baúl que Harry reconoció rápidamente como un juego de quiditch, era viejo pero servía. Por fortuna se le había ocurrido no hacerle caso a los murmullos de su madre y había cargado hasta con la escoba.

--Andale, por faaaa --con su mejor mirada de chantaje, Sirius le rogaba a Remus

--No, Sirius ¡ya te dije que no! --exclamó el animago cuando al intentar ir a sentarse con el resto de la familia Weasley, Sirius lo regresaba jalándolo de la túnica

--Remus por favor

-- ¡No!

--Anda cariño, yo cerraré el juego --con un sexy contoneo de caderas, Helen tomó una de las viejas escobas de los Weasley y se elevó con una elegancia que nunca, jamás, otra chica conseguía en una escoba.

-- ¡Genial, seré el buscador! --gritó Sirius dando una patada a la tierra, de alguna forma había presentido eso y también, al igual que Harry, había llevado su escoba.

--Competirás conmigo papá --sonrió Harry enderezándose en su escoba. Sirius le regresó una sonrisa socarrona.

--Pues no te dejaré ganar hijo, yo era el mejor buscador de gryffindor --empezó a decir Sirius mientras se acomodaba para el inicio del juego pero la divertida voz de Remus no lo dejó alardear cómodamente

-- ¡Eso no es verdad, tú ni siquiera eras del equipo!

-- ¡Cállate Lupin, que nadie pidió tu opinión!

El juego empezó tranquilo, Helen jugaría del lado de Harry junto con Ron mientras Sirius, a ver de Helen, formaba el equipo más peligroso que alguien vería sobre escobas. Él estaría con los gemelos Weasley aunque este hecho le arrancó una sonrisa.

-- Qué tanto murmuran! --gritó Sirius del otro lado del campo mirando a Helen hablar con Harry

--Apostamos --le sonrió la mujer

-- ¿A sí?

--Sí, a jugar!

A Lyra le aburría ese juego, además ni siquiera miraba las pelotas aunque le gustaba la mas pequeña y dorada, la que siempre seguía su hermano. Cuando ella fuera a Hogwarts jugaría el mismo puesto que él, pero por ahora y con solo 6 años se aburría. Recordando firmemente el no alejarse mucho, comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, era lindo y le gustaba mucho. En especial las gallinas y… y… esos animalitos o criaturitas que se echaban clavados en la tierra, la niña giró la cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarse de que sus padres la podían ver y después de comprobarlo corrió hacia los gnomos. Acuclillada miraba maravillada como esas cositas que no conocía corrían por todas partes e incluso uno llegó hasta ella, le saco la lengua, le hizo una mueca, un trompetilla y después, riendo a carcajadas extrañas o al menos a ella le parecieron carcajadas, regresó a un hoyo y de cabeza se escondió. Continuó mirando a las criaturas esas que no sabía lo que eran, ya le preguntaría a papá, no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí pero los gritos del juego aún se escuchaban. De repente su vista cambio de enfoque, ahora le llamaba la atención un insecto que ya había visto antes en uno de sus libros más que nada. Se irguió de un brinco e ignorando a los gnomos que le hablaban corrió hacia el pequeño insecto que zumbaba entre las flores que estaban cerca del gallinero.

El juego de quidditch había pasado de ser peligroso a ser gracioso, al menos para los que no jugaban. A Remus ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, no recordaba haberlo hecho con esa intensidad antes. La pelea por la snitch entre Sirius y Harry los había hecho caer varias veces de sus escobas deteniendo el juego momentáneamente pues Helen tenía que evitar que se partieran algo a veces Ron aprovechaba la distracción y anotaba, algo que por supuesto a los gemelos no les agradaba pero para nada, iniciando así una discusión.

Justo estaban en una de esas discusiones, Fred y George discutiendo con Ron por una anotación cuando el partido se había detenido, Ron aseguraba que era válido. Helen regañaba a Sirius por su actitud infantil mientras Harry se burlaba de su padre y ayudaba a Ron. Remus reía a carcajadas sentado en el suelo cuando una increíble ¿parvada, era la palabra? El caso que un montón de gallinas le pasaron corriendo histéricas. La señora Weasley fue la primera en correr hacia el gallinero, gritando órdenes a sus hijos de que regresaran a las gallinas. Helen suspiró al ver el espectáculo y no dar con su pequeña hija, bajó de la escoba y siguió a Molly. Tan solo recorrer unos metros se encontró con una estampa que le estrujó el corazón, arrojó la escoba y corrió hacia el gallinero donde Molly Weasley estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su niña. Se tiró de rodillas junto a la señora Weasley y examinó a Lyra que estaba dormida, sí, tenía que estar dormida. En la cara, la niña tenía una mancha roja que se estaba inflamando muy rápidamente, en lo que debía ser el centro podía ver algo y sobre el pecho de Lyra el cuerpo sin vida de un insecto.

--Una abeja --susurró Helen --le picó una abeja --un sollozo se le escapó justo cuando Sirius bromeando sobre gallinas, desastre y los Black, se paraba junto a ella --mi hija no respira

--Tienes que estar bromeando, fíjate en el pecho, si sube y baja es que respira --murmuró Sirius rodeando a Helen para poder ver a su hija. Pero con terrible pesar se dio cuenta de que la niña no estaba respirando.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	22. ¿Policía?

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter es de JKR!!****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno, si les molesta tanto que actualice pronto pues no lo hago y ya... jajajaja dejen review!!!! vamos a romper record mas de 400 reviews sin uno de los malos fics y su apéndice (a ver si los llamo con esto )  
**_

* * *

Ya era la mañana del 23 de diciembre y Sirius se lamentaba su suerte, vaya forma que tenía para enterarse de las alergias de sus hijos. Tenía unas terribles ganas de maldecir a los médicos y medimagos que le habían dicho que su pequeña Lyra no era alérgica a ningún animal aunque fuera venenoso y ahora su hija había muerto… por algunos segundos, por fortuna él sabía algo de RCP y lo había tenido que aprender por Harry.

Mientras sus padres velaban en el hospital, Harry era cuidado por Remus. Ahora que sabían que Lyra estaba fuera de peligro, la paz había vuelto a la casa. Remus no podía creer lo que había batallado con ese chico de aspecto tranquilo para intentar tranquilizarlo. Ya no se burlaría de la exageración de Sirius, ese niño sí que tenía el carácter fuerte de Lily.

Remus Lupin dejó el plato con el desayuno frente a Harry, quien lentamente levantó la mirada.

--Tío Remus, siento lo de…

--No te preocupes Harry, entiendo perfectamente porque te pusiste así --lo interrumpió Remus tomando asiento frente a él

--Sabía que comprenderías pero…

-- ¿No quieres que le diga a Helen? --Remus sonrió cuando el chico lo miró sorprendido --demasiados años tratando con Sirius y James, te pareces terriblemente a los dos --se excusó dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Harry se quedó mirando su desayuno, no era que no tuviera hambre sino que un recuerdo lo embargó. Un día del año anterior, cuando miró en el espejo de Oesed a sus padres… ese hombre tan parecido a él, el cabello desordenado justo como el suyo, las gafas redondas como las de él. Y su madre, esos ojos verdes tan especiales como los suyos. Todos los que los habían conocido y lo miraban a él, decían lo mismo. Él sabía perfectamente de su parecido con James Potter y que tenía los ojos de Lily pero… pero quizá estuviera deshonrando su memoria o se portara ingrato pero él no se sentía Potter, estaba orgulloso de ellos y de que hubieran dado su vida por él pero le molestaba de alguna forma que le dijeran Potter porque él era Black, era hijo de Sirius Black… ese hombre era su padre. Era él quien estaba ahí cuando tenía esas horribles pesadillas, era él quien no dormía cuando él se enfermaba, era él quien lo regañaba, había sido él, Sirius Black quien lo crió, quien lo educó y le dio todo el amor que necesitaba. Sirius Black era su padre. Inconscientemente su entrecejo se arrugó mientras pensaba, haciéndolo parecerse aún más a James Potter.

--Yo soy Black --las palabras se deslizaron suavemente, casi como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que no era malo eso que decía --Sirius es mi padre --levantó la mirada y clavó esos expresivos ojos verdes en Remus

--Lo sé --asintió el licántropo. Mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa miró a Harry.

--Pero quiero a James y Lily --el chico sonaba contrariado, estaba seguro de que era Black, él se sentía como un Black pero por otro lado estaban James y Lily Potter, sus padres biológicos, los que habían dado su vida por él.

--Harry --dijo Remus poniéndose de pie. Tranquilamente fue a sentarse junto a Harry --James y Lily te amaban y por eso dieron su vida por ti, donde quiera que estén a ellos no les molesta que tú consideres a Sirius tu padre. Y a Sirius no le molesta que quieras a James y Lily…

--Lo sé tío Remus pero es que… en… en la escuela me dicen Potter…

--Ese apellido es famoso --lo interrumpió Remus --y te pareces mucho a James, pero tú puedes decirles que eres Black…

--Pero es que… ¿no sería como si los deshonrara?

--Claro que no Harry, eres hijo de Sirius Black, creciste con él… sorprendentemente bien, déjame agregar. Es natural que te consideres un Black. Siempre te encontrarás con alguien que te diga Potter porque tus padres… biológicos fueron muy queridos por muchos y si te molesta que te digan así siempre puedes pedirles que te llamen Black y explicarles por qué

--Pero no me molesta… solo… solo es extraño y no me termino de acostumbrar. Antes era solo un chico más, un mago más y cuando entro a Hogwarts me encuentro con esto, con que soy famoso porque mis padres murieron y que yo hice algo que ni siquiera recuerdo y que para peor me trae puras pesadillas

--No te compliques con eso Harry --le dijo Lupin mirándolo como lo hacía su padre, Sirius Black. Como lo habían hecho las personas del espejo de Oesed. Con un cariño más allá del de algún conocido o un amigo.

Harry iba a contestar pero la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió, su sonrisa le delató, acababa de olvidar esa complicada charla de hacía solo unos segundos. Bajó de un brinco de su silla y corrió a la estancia para ver a su hermanita. Al llegar ahí ni siquiera miró a sus padres, cayó de rodillas justo a tiempo para que un montón de rizos se le echaran encima.

-- ¡Harry te extrañé! --gritó Lyra abrazando a su hermano --mira Harry --sollozó poco después, cuando Harry le decía que él también la había extrañado, la pequeña le extendió los dos brazos -- ¡tenía muchas agujas aquí!

--Eso porque no te dejabas y te las sacaste todas --dijo Helen dejándose caer en uno de los sillones

-- ¡Me dolían!

--Claro que no y si te hubieras dejado la primera no habrían sido necesarias las demás --refutó Helen en un suspiro. Vaya susto que se había llevado.

--Molly ha estado escribiendo muy seguido --dijo Remus, que ahora era abrazado por Lyra

--Iré a escribirle, Lyra sube a acostarte por favor --suspiró Helen

--Pero…

--Obedece a mamá

La pequeña hizo un mohín mirando con reproche a su padre pero decidió que estaba cansada y obedeció rápidamente. Sirius sin decir más se echó un clavado en su cómodo sofá que no tenía nada que ver con las duras bancas del hospital. Harry se acercó pensativo hacia él y Remus se debatía en dejarlos solos o acompañar a su amigo. Pero no tuvo que irse pues Harry en verdad había olvidado su anterior plática.

--No --dijo Sirius tranquilamente. Remus se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente a su amigo y puso atención intentando que no se notara mucho. Era raro pero le gustaba ver como Sirius había madurado, es decir, cuando se portaba como el padre del muchacho que en estos momentos empezaba a ponerse rojo.

--Pero…

--No

-- ¿Y si compro yo el boleto? ¿Con mi dinero?

--Hijo, 200 es mucho dinero

--Pero es mío ¿si yo lo compro?

-- ¿No ibas a comprarte una guitarra nueva?

--Tengo muchas, ¿entonces?

--Sí, está bien

-- ¡Genial, usaré tu computadora!

Sirius rió al ver a su hijo correr hacia su despacho. Remus se puso a contarle sobre la pequeña charla que había tenido con Harry justo antes de que ellos llegaran. Sirius suspiró preocupado, si era difícil para él no quería ni imaginar lo que significaba para su hijo que además de difícil debía ser confuso.

Por la tarde a eso de las 5, Helen que murmuraba cosas como "_hombres que no piensan en los demás, debería hechizarlos a ver si puede recoger la ropa del baño… ni siquiera Remus" _dejó su murmullo al ver a Harry, no había nada extraño con él, iba vestido como siempre solo que cantaba muy animado una canción de sabía ella, era su grupo favorito. Pero lo que no le agradó fue lo que el chico llevaba en una mano blandiendo con orgullo.

-- ¿Harry a dónde vas? --preguntó cuando abría la puerta, Harry se giró y le contestó tranquilamente --no irás

-- ¿¡Qué!?

--Que no vas a ir a ese concierto

--Pero mi papá dijo…

-- ¡Sirius! --lo interrumpió dejando la ropa sobre el sillón y fue hacia las escaleras donde gritó seria, eso no le agradó en nada al muchacho -- ¡Black baja ahora!

Un par de segundos después, Sirius apareció por las escaleras y Remus que llegaba tras él siguió de largo hacia la cocina al notar la seriedad de Helen.

--Cobarde --masculló Sirius cuando su amigo le pasaba por un lado, Remus solo rió

--Me dijiste que podía ir al concierto si yo compraba el boleto y lo compré --reclamó Harry mostrándole a su padre el comprobante del boleto que recogería en el concierto.

--Bueee… --empezó a decir Sirius pero la mirada que le mandó Helen lo hizo cerrar la boca y pensarlo mejor

--Tienes 12 años, no es un lugar por un niño de tu edad, cuando seas mayor podrás ir

--Pero no… no tiene nada que ver la edad --balbuceó Harry incrédulo por el simple y bobo argumento de su madre -- ¡papá!

--Tu madre tiene razón hijo…

-- ¡Tú ya habías dicho que sí!

--Pues si pero tu madre…

-- Mi madre te maneja como plastilina --masculló dando media vuelta, prefirió decir eso a lo que se le había atorado en la garganta "_Ella no es mi madre y tú no eres mi padre"_ pero una parte de él, esa que no estaba tan molesta, le dijo que no lo hiciera que se arrepentiría. No lo iban a castigar pero los iba a hacer sentirse mal, lo sabía. De hecho, él tan bien se sentiría herido si Sirius le dijera que no era su hijo solo porque se molestara un poco.

Pero Harry estaba molesto, muy molesto. No escuchó a su padre que le exigía que se disculpara y cuando llegó a su habitación arrojó la puerta tratando de desahogar un poco toda esa furia e impotencia que lo consumían… él no era un niño, ya no era un niño y el haber comprado ese boleto con SU dinero lo comprobaba, el haberlo comprado él solo lo hacía un adulto. Y pensando como adulto (o al menos como alguien mayor –algunos 3 o 4 años más- ) iría al concierto. Cerró con llave la puerta y se resbaló por la ventana.

En la estancia Sirius mascullaba molesto, en parte con él mismo por haberle dado permiso a su hijo y en parte porque sentía que lo que Harry había dicho era verdad… Helen sí lo manejaba como plastilina en sus hábiles manos. "_Oh sí, las mujeres tienen que ser especiales para casarse con un merodeador"_ y ese comentario de Remus no le alegró la tarde, además él no estaba casado. "_Aún"_ se había reído Remus. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese licántropo que no encontraba todavía quien lo mandara! Pero la encontraría, se iba a encargar de que Remus no pudiera volver a burlarse de él.

Algunas horas después la frustración y el coraje de Sirius se incrementaron increíblemente, había subido a hablar con su hijo, pero como era de esperarse, nadie le contestó cuando llamó a la puerta así que regresó a la estancia y mascullando maldiciones se hundió en su sillón favorito.

Pasada media noche, una increíble limusina negra se detuvo frente a la casa y Harry con una enorme sonrisa que apenas cabía en su rostro se despidió de los de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

--Un buen concierto amigo --se escuchó cuando Harry cerró la puerta, el niño les sonrió y se despidió con un agitamiento de su mano.

Y vaya que había sido bueno, pues uno de sus héroes se había roto la mano mientras intentaba quebrar algunas nueces, ¿por qué no había usado un cascanueces? No lo sabía pero de alguna forma él se había perdido camino a su asiento y lo habían sorprendido mientras tocaba una de sus canciones y mágicamente él había terminado sobre el escenario tocando prácticamente todo el concierto. Solo esperaba que no transmitieran el concierto por televisión.

Harry se puso a cuatro patas cuando entró al jardín de su casa y prácticamente se arrastró hacia la ventana donde podría subir y hacerse el ofendido, confiaba en que su padre no habría abierto la puerta en un intento de no volver a quitarle espacio y libertad. Pero cuando pasaba debajo de la ventana que daba a la estancia se congeló.

--Se escapó… --mascullaba Sirius y por sus susurros podía saber que estaba furioso, ni siquiera era necesario mirarlo --... a ese maldito concierto, pero cuando vuelva… --se aventuró a mirar y el que su padre se sujetara el pantalón justo del cinturón no le agradó en nada y menos aún que jugueteara sacándolo de la hebilla y volviendo a meterlo.

Tragó saliva y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared.

--Bueno, actué como adulto, ahora a afrontar todo como adulto y recibir el castigo como adulto --suspiró --o afrontarlo como el niño que soy --sonrió y se arrastró hacia el patio.

--Sirius tranquilízate por favor que prácticamente es navidad --murmuró Helen abrazándolo de la cintura, hundió la cabeza en el pecho del hombre y dejó que las lágrimas salieran sin más, era muy noche y no tenían noticias del muchacho, estaba muy preocupada. Sirius solo la abrazó, ya quería tener a ese niño frente a él y que le diera una muy buena explica… el cristal de la ventana rompiéndose en miles de trozos lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Una roca rodó hacia sus pies.

Remus se agachó con tranquilidad y la tomó, estaba envuelta en simple papel. Desenredó la piedra y extendió el papel que estaba escrita con letra de plantilla –esa que usaban los muggles para hacer letreros, el trozo de cartón en el que están moldeadas las letras– la leyó detenidamente, Sirius por un lado y Helen se coló en medio a como pudo, la carta decía algo así:

_Estimado Sirius:_

_ Tengo a tu hijo y si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás que acatar mis ordenes, espera noticias Siri-Boy, te mantendré informado, por lo pronto puedes ir juntando 500,000, no quiero libras o ninguna otra moneda, quiero euros Sirius amor mío_._ Espera por mí_.

--Lucy --gruñó Sirius volviendo a leer la carta -- ¡la arrojaré al calamar gigante!

Mientras tanto, Harry caminaba lentamente por el parque… ahora que lo pensaba tenía hambre, sueño, estaba cansado y hacia mucho frío ¿dónde rayos se iba a quedar? Seguramente su padre revisaría su casa del árbol y… ¿por qué hacía tanto frío? ¿Por qué su respiración se podía ver? Y ¿por qué diablos se había congelado esa pequeña florecilla?. Sin explicación aparente empezó a sentirse triste pero cuando estaba por llorar algo se calentó en su pecho sacándolo del ensimismamiento en el que estaba, bajó la mirada y entonces recordó a Remus y corrió. Tras él escuchó algunos "pop" que bien conocía como el sonido de la aparición o algo así le había dicho su padre y corrió más rápido, extrañamente algunos minutos después se le quitó el frío o el exceso de frío contando con que… se detuvo cuando en un parque y fue a sentarse en uno de los húmedos columpios… era navidad, había salido del concierto pasadas las 12 así que era navidad y él ahí huyendo, lejos de su casa.

Sabía que Remus podría encontrarlo si estaba en peligro por su collar, no creía que funcionara al revés, su tío ya se lo había explicado y él medio había entendido así que no se lo quitó además, ¿qué tal si en verdad le pasaba algo?, así que no se lo quitó. Pero cada minuto que pasaba tenía más frío, más hambre y más sueño. Empezaba a encontrarle algunas fallas a su inteligente plan para escaparse del castigo. Se congelaría y moriría de hambre. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus frías mejillas y se sentó en la orilla de la banqueta, se abrazó las piernas mientras recargaba la barbilla, ya ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, además tenía miedo de volver a su casa y enfrentar a su padre cuando se enterara de que había fingido el secuestro que le sumaría a lo de haberse escapado al concierto. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía obedecer?.

Sirius gruñía contra todo lo que se moviera, era navidad y esa loca había secuestrado a su hijo. Ya estaba seguro porque el extraño collar que Remus le había dado a su hijo se había accionado lo que significaba que estaba en peligro pero la muy… la… esa mujer había podido esconderse, pero sabía que no por mucho tiempo. Unos crack de apariciones se escucharon en el recibidor, Sirius se detuvo en su ir y venir frente a la chimenea.

-- ¡Suéltenme, pero qué se creen, qué rayos pasa!

La dulce voz sonaba alterada y debía estarlo, fue rápidamente al recibidor cuando se unieron los gritos y reclamos de Helen a quien Remus intentaba detener pero por más que el licántropo la abrazaba, la mujer encontraba algún lugar para resbalarse.

-- ¿Dónde está mi…? --Sirius entró como un vendaval pero se detuvo al mirar a la mujer… ¿por qué era morena? Y… ¿por qué tenía los ojos del mismo azul que Helen?

--Veo que te cansaste de esta --dijo despectivamente

-- ¿Lucy? --murmuró Sirius sin reconocerla, ella asintió orgullosa

--Mi hijo ¿dónde está?

-- ¿Lo perdiste, no? Ya sabía yo que esta solo era una zorra oportunista que no sabía cuidar de niños…

Sirius se giró lentamente hacia Remus, el licántropo se vio abrazando el aire y Helen brincó sobre Lucy, solo bastaron un puñetazo en la cara y un gancho al hígado para que la nueva morena cayera hacia atrás inconsciente. Helen resopló y gruñendo un "_esa no sabe nada de Harry, bórrenle la memoria y regresan a su hoyo a esta maldita muggle" _se fue a la cocina a ahogar su desesperación horneando. Los magos que habían llevado a Lucy se apartaron para que Helen pasara al igual que algunos amigos que habían acudido a buscar a Harry, incluyendo al profesor Dumbledore que con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules y una amable sonrisa dio un paso hacia atrás dándole espacio a esa peligrosa mujer. Sirius volvió a su ir y venir en la estancia, cada minutos se preocupaba mal y con la noticia que le habían dado y si… y si… no, su hijo estaba bien porque… dio un salto cuando el teléfono sonó, cuando llegó al aparato apenas recordaba como usarlo pero al levantar el auricular escuchó la voz destrozada de Helen y del otro lado nada, pronto colgaron. Corrió hacia la cocina y encontró a su casi esposa sollozando sentada en la mesa.

Los aurores miembros del extraño grupo que habían aparecido con el profesor Dumbledore entraban y salían, recorrían la casa y la registraban pero no encontraban ni una sola pista de que alguien se hubiera llevado al niño y tenía que ser muggle por la carta y el teléfono, un mago no lo habría hecho ni siendo hijo de muggles, así que no tenía que ser tan difícil.

Sirius llevó a Helen hacia el recibidor, al fin la había convencido de que se fuera a acostar un rato al menos. Al pasar por la ventana junto a la puerta principal sintió que su corazón se encogía, acababa de empezar una tormenta terrible. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, la nieve cubría casi todo, no se podía ver nada. Camino a su habitación tomó en brazos a Lyra que sollozaba en un rincón. No le quedó más remedio que acostarse con sus dos mujeres, ya que se tranquilizaran un poco iría a buscar a su hijo. Él no pasaría una navidad sin Harry. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar que a Harry le gustaba que nevara en navidad.

No supo cuantas horas habían pasado pero por fin Lyra y Helen se quedaron dormidas. Sirius no había podido siquiera cerrar los ojos, se levantó dando un suspiro y bajó las escaleras solo para encontrarse con que los miembros del viejo grupo en el que había estado hacía algunos años, seguía ahí, planeando como encontrar a Harry y sonrió agradecido. El sol se asomó justo cuando terminaba de bajar y entonces la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de cabello rosa chicle le sonrió.

--Feliz navidad --dijo sonriente, Sirius le iba a decir que no estaba para eso cuando la chica sacó la mano que escondía detrás.

Poco a poco los labios de Sirius se fueron alargando y curveando, pronto apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Harry todo arañado y con una que otra herida superficial. Sirius jaló a Harry contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Había sentido tanto miedo de perderlo de que ese muggle le hiciera algo. Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo al sentir a su hijo ahí con él.

-- ¿Lo atraparon? --susurró besando la cabeza de su hijo que se dejó querer satisfecho por haber encontrado la salida a ese problema.

--No, desapareció justo antes de que llegáramos. Por fortuna el hechizo que hicieron sobre el collar de Harry funcionó pero el tipo desapareció, algunos lo están buscando. Yo decidí traerlo a casa para que pasara una feliz navidad --explicó la bruja mirando sonriente a padre e hijo.

--Así que era mago ¿eh? --masculló Sirius, la bruja asintió siguiéndolos adentro.

Helen bajó poco después e incluso despertaron a Lyra, era navidad y la disfrutarían. Ahora que todos eran felices no se sentía mal por haber hecho lo que hizo, incluso se sentía perfectamente porque todos habían salido ganando.

Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron rápido de nuevo, así que cuando se reunían en el andén para regresar al colegio, Harry, Ron y Hermione se atrasaron un poco pues cuchichiaban sobre el supuesto secuestro de Harry. Hermione bufaba molesta que no debió haberse escapado al concierto para empezar, ella había sabido como se habían preocupado todos. Se había quedado aquella noche con Ginny y los señores Weasley habían salido a buscarlo. Pero Harry volvió a decir que todos habían ganado, sus padres ya eran felices y él no había sido castigado. Cuando intentaron pasar a donde los esperaba el enorme expreso, pasó lo mismo que la última vez… estaba cerrado. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

--Esperaremos a que vengan por nosotros --sentenció Hermione sentándose en su carrito.

Pero pasaron dos horas y nadie aparecía por ahí.

--Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts --dijo Harry mirando a su pelirrojo amigo

--Ay no es verdad --suspiró Hermione mirando a sus dos amigos encaminarse a la salida. Casualidad que los Weasley hubieran ido en ese lindo auto azul que había inspirado a Sirius.

El viaje a Hogwarts transcurrió un poco mejor que en el audi de Sirius, al menos ahora iba Hermione y era más sensata así que se mantuvieron arriba aunque el auto fuera invisible y así nadie pudiera verlos, el problema en sí llegó cuando sobrevolaban Hogwarts ya muy entrada la noche y los faros del auto se apagaron sin más explicación… los niños no pudieron ver nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor.

-- ¡Aterrizamos! --exclamó Hermione más tranquila, iba a abrir la puerta pero el coche se movió y los faros se encendieron ahora podía ver… que estaban muchos, muchos metros por encima del suelo.

El coche se volvió a sacudir, los tres invocaron un _Lumos_ al mismo tiempo para comprobar con terror que estaban sobre un árbol enorme y que… los golpeaba. El viejo Ford Anglia se agitaba de un lado a otro y las ramas como puños del árbol los seguía golpeando abollando la ya de por sí maltratada carrocería del coche. Pero así como habían comenzado los golpes, terminaron. El coche se balanceó precariamente entre las ramas y terminó cayendo de rama en rama hasta aterrizar sobre la tierra. Las puertas se abrieron violentamente, los asientos se movieron y todo salió volando, incluyendo su equipaje, Harry intentó atrapar la jaula de Hedwig que voló sobre su cabeza pero no pudo, se giró asustado por la integridad de su lechuza pero se topó con una túnica azul y unos zapatos negros, subió la mirada y respiró tranquilo al mirar a su padre con la jaula en las manos, aunque no le agradó la expresión molesta que tenía.

-- Esperamos a que fueran por nosotros, Dobby seguro… --intentó disculparse pero Sirius sacó de su túnica algo blanco, parecía ropa. Harry se puso de pie y la miró, en cuanto reconoció la prenda como la playera que le habían regalado los _Red Hot Chili Pepper _dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-- ¿Alguna idea? --siseó Sirius pasándole la lechuza a Remus que invitaba tranquilamente a los otros dos al castillo --también encontramos a un mago que dijo que un niño le había dado 10 galeones por atarlo en una vieja bodega.

Harry sintió un hoyo en el estomago… estaba muerto, completamente muerto. Ante la atenta mirada de Sirius se quitó la túnica y la arrojó a un lado quedando solamente en un short de mezclilla. Sirius enarcó una ceja al no ver el pantalón del uniforme pero recordó que se les había hecho tarde y el chico solo se había puesto la túnica sobre el short con el que había dormido y es que la noche anterior habían caído tan rendidos después de ordenar la casa y la visita al parque de diversiones que ni siquiera la pijama se habían puesto. El chico bajó la cabeza en espera de los gritos y el castigo.

-- ¿Esperas que te agarre a nalgadas Harry? --preguntó con cierto tono de ironía que solo logró que un escalofrío recorriera al muchacho. Sirius se acercó a él y Harry se encogió otro poco. Pero Sirius solo le dio la túnica --hace frío --explicó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Atento miró como el Ford Anglia huía hacia el bosque prohibido, cuando se le perdió de vista miró a su hijo que seguía de pie frente a él --siéntate Harry

Harry vaciló un momento antes de decidir sentarse y cuando lo hizo no miró a su padre, sin embargo, Sirius le tomó la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo.

-- ¿Te haces una ligera idea de lo que nos preocupamos todos Harry? --empezó el animago con un tono tranquilo --ponte la túnica. Harry, fue una pésima idea fingir un secuestro

--Me siento más cómodo cuando gritas --murmuró el chico poniéndose la túnica, le empezaba a dar frío.

Sirius siguió con su sermón tranquilo como si el chico no hubiera abierto la boca y Harry escuchó cada palabra, si a su padre se le ocurría preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho… no quería ni pensarlo. El adulto conjuró una fogata después de un rato e incluso hizo algo alrededor de ambos para que no les diera más frío. Harry empezaba a creer que lo castigaría mandándolo a dormir sin cenar pues ya tenía demasiada hambre, sin embargo, su padre apareció un simple emparedado y un vaso con jugo de calabaza indicándole que eso tardaría mucho más de lo que él creía. Y así fue, la plática duró dos horas y él se sentía terrible, sabía que no era la intención de su padre, se lo había dicho como a la hora y media pero igual se sentía mal por haberlos preocupado tanto. Cuando Sirius le preguntó por la razón por la que había hecho eso, sintió sus mejillas arder y clavó la vista en el suelo donde inconscientemente arrancaba el poco de pasto que se miraba. Por insistencia de su padre le dio la razón y apretó los ojos con fuerza en espera del ansiado grito pero no hubo tal grito, solo el mismo sermón que ahora se enfocaba en la escapada al concierto que duró una hora más.

Harry sabía o al menos presentía que estaría castigado hasta que le saliera barba y estaba seguro de que su padre se las arreglaría para que el castigo por haber llegado en el auto de los padres de Ron y haber aterrizado en el árbol, se sumara a lo que había pasado en las vacaciones de navidad. Harry pudo irse justo a las 11 de la noche, con la promesa de que se enteraría pronto de su castigo… probablemente cuando terminara el que le impusiera la profesora McGonagall o el director, pensó el chico antes de ir hacia la sala común y poder descansar un poco.

Y el día siguiente no fue mejor, la profesora McGonagall los llamó a los tres que habían llegado, de nuevo, en un coche volador aunque el primero estaba seguro que no se habían dado cuenta y lo corroboró cuando apareció el profesor Dumbledore y dijo que si lo volvían a hacer los expulsaría… al menos Snape que también había aparecido, no lo sabía porque Harry dudaba mucho que el anciano director no supiera lo del audi de su padre.

Al día siguiente, Ron le mostró la desastrosa varita que había tenido que unir con un poco de cinta adhesiva y mejor olvidar el terrible vociferador que la señora Weasley le había mandado en el que su nombre apareció más veces de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, solo mencionó a Hermione una vez.

Parecía que las vacaciones de navidad habían dado a los profesores nuevas baterías porque les dieron cerros de trabajo los días siguientes. Y ni que decir del castigo, de nuevo firmando fotos con el profesor que ya había comprobado que no era bueno para la DCAO y Harry dudaba que fuera bueno para otra cosa. Ya ni siquiera a Hermione le interesaba como en un principio.

Por desgracia, las cosas malas seguían pasando y una tarde cuando el equipo de quiditch de gryffindor iba a entrenar, se toparon con los Slytherin que sonrientes mostraban una nota del profesor Snape que indicaba que ellos tenían que entrenar a su nuevo buscador. Con asco, Harry se dio cuenta de que todos llevaban escobas nuevas, las más nuevas del mercado y que Draco Malfoy era el nuevo buscador. Tuvo que irse aguantando las burlas de Malfoy más que nada para evitar que Hermione hiciera una tontería, además de que… una palabra de Draco hizo llorar a su amiga, no tuvo que arrastrarla si no más bien seguirla. Aunque antes de ir tras Hermione, no pudo evitar que Ron intentara hechizar a Draco, por la desastrosa varita el hechizo rebotó hacia él. Y ahora, estaban sentados en la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione sollozaba con una enorme taza de té entre sus manos mientras Ron vomitaba babosas en un enorme cubo. Pero Harry, a pesar de que su padre era mago nunca había escuchado las palabras que Malfoy había usado para herir de tal forma a Hermione. Así que preguntó y la cara de Hagrid se contrajo en una mueca mientras explicaba. La noche llegó sin avisar mientras hablaban, habían olvidado muy rápido lo que había pasado en la tarde y morían de hambre.

Marzo llegó con el juego contra Slytherin, para fortuna de Harry la extraña manía de Dobby por protegerlo no apareció y Gryffindor ganó, solo les quedaba un juego que sería en mayo pero mientras pasaban los días y las semanas todo empeoraba. Ese siseo aparecía cada vez más seguido y Harry no se lo esperaba. A pesar de lo que había hablado con su padre, no se tranquilizaba al saber que era el único que podía hablar con serpientes y tampoco le tranquilizaba el recordar lo que el diario de Tom Riddle le había mostrado antes de irse de vacaciones en navidad. Ya habían interrogado a Hagrid sobre la cámara de los secretos que les había dado una pequeña pista, por lo que decidieron que cuando se toparan de nuevo con alguien petrificado seguirían la pequeña hilera de arañas. Por desgracia, cuando decidieron aquello, visitaban a Christ en la enfermería y la profesora McGonagall había aparecido seguido por el director. Harry asomó la cabeza de la cama del rubio y solo pudo ver una mata de cabello castaño, pensando lo peor corrió hasta la jefa de su casa quien no le impidió acercarse y mirar a Hermione petrificada.

--Potter, la señorita Granger tenía esto cuando la encontramos --dijo la profesora una vez que les explicó a él y a Ron que las mandragoras pronto madurarían y podrían regresar a la normalidad a Hermione. Harry miró el espejo que McGonagall le daba y se alzó de hombros, no tenía ni idea de para qué era y no sabía que Hermione fuera tan vanidosa.

--Estarás bien Hermione --dijo Harry tomándole la mano, él se encargaría de que eso no pasara. Alguna forma tenía que haber para no desobedecer a sus padres y aquella promesa de que no se metería en más problemas que arriesgaran su vida. El entrecejo de Harry se arrugó al sentir un trozo de papel entre las manos de Hermione -- ¡qué te mejores pronto Christ! --gritó el chico jalando a Ron fuera de la enfermería. Presentía que tenía una aventura enfrente, una aventura que los esperaba a ellos…

Sirius en verdad se había tomado en serio lo de las vacaciones y no se levantaba de la cama hasta pasado medio día y después de comer-desayunar se tiraba en el sofá. Helen solo lo miraba mientras limpiaba la casa. Ella le había dicho que dejara de trabajar y no se quejaría.

--Sirius --no aguantó mucho más y una mañana de mayo dejó la ropa que iba a acomodar. El animago que se quedaba dormido en el sofá la miró adormilado -- ¿no crees que deberías salir de la casa?

-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

--Que podrías llevar a Lyra al parque

--Pero…

--La niña no ha salido de casa desde navidad --_y tú tampoco_, quiso agregar pero no era tan imprudente.

No le molestaba que Sirius estuviera descansando. Ella lo había sugerido, lo había visto tan estresado con el asunto de Harry y el colegio, no había sido el mejor primer año que ella habría deseado para Harry o mejor dicho, para Sirius y con las toneladas de trabajo que tenía… estaba por perder al hombre del que se había enamorado, sí, ese inmaduro sujeto que era extrañamente responsable y… bueno, el merodeador que aún estaba en Sirius la había prendado.

--Pero…

--Seguro le hará mucha ilusión

--Pero…

--Además, dime cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste más de una hora con Lyra…

--Está bien, está bien Helen, tú ganas --suspiró levantándose con pereza

--Y por lo que más quieras --dijo Helen volviendo a tomar la ropa del sofá --ponte ropa para salir --agregó mirando a su casi esposo en esa diminuta ropa interior y decidió salir de la estancia o terminaría evitando que Sirius saliera de la casa.

Sirius caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la vista fija en la pequeña que brincaba frente a él. Daría lo que fuera porque James caminara junto a él y se burlara por la sonrisa boba que llevaba. O se riera porque estaba amarrado a una mujer como Lily y peor aún que era una Malfoy por mucho que ella lo negara. Quería que su hermano estuviera con él y ambos platicar de sus hijos, quizá James y tendría otro hijo o hija y serían amigos sus hijo y… pero no, eso no podía ser porque los Potter se habían sacrificado por Harry, por ese muchacho del que no tenía ninguna noticia. Ya habían pasado dos meses y Harry ni escribía y ni contestaba las cartas que él mandaba.

Se sentó en una banca y sacó un grueso y aburrido libro que había tomado de los que Remus había dejado en su casa. Lyra corrió a los columpios. Pero lejos de empezar a leer, empezó a soñar. A recordar los días que pasó en Hogwarts con sus amigos, castigados, riendo, haciendo bromas a Snape, descubriendo el colegio, haciendo bromas a Snape, convirtiéndose en animagos ilegales, haciendo bromas a Snape, escapando con un hombre lobo peligroso a pasear por el pueblo, haciendo bromas a Snape, teniendo citas, pasando los mejores años de su vida y… haciendo bromas a Snape. Ahora Harry podía disfrutar de todo eso, solo que lo de las bromas a Snape esperaba que no lo hicieran. Snivellus le tenía rencor a su hijo y todo por parecerse tanto a James, era inmaduro por su parte y él tenía unas terribles ganas de hacerle una broma a Snape.

Lyra se había alejado sin darse cuenta y es que los columpios que estaban cerca de su padre ni siquiera servían, pero la resbaladilla de la otra punta del parque, esa que caía sobre una gran montón de arena era genial.

--Hola Lyra --saludó una voz que arrastraba las palabras

La pequeña que caía entre la arena se levantó de un brinco y regresó el saludo. Lucius Malfoy sonrió mirándola, era la misma sonrisa de su hermana –aunque ella dijera que era la de Sirius- .

-- ¿Viniste sola?

--No, mi papi me trajo

--Ah ¿quieres ir a comer un helado?

-- ¡Claro! --exclamó la niña mirando hacia la otra acera donde su tío le señalaba, rápidamente le dio la mano

Era la quinta vez que Sirius cabeceaba en esa incómoda banca pero se levantó de un brinco cuando el pesado libro se resbaló de sus piernas y le cayó en un pie. Su mirada fue hasta los columpios donde había dejado a su hija, al no encontrarla recorrió todo el parque con la mirada, pero cuando estaba por correr a buscarla su hija se acercó tranquilamente a él con un gran cono de helado de chocolate y fresa.

-- ¿Dónde estabas?

--Comprando mi helado

Sirius buscó donde podría haber comprado su hija el helado en el parque pero solo encontró un establecimiento enfrente, cruzando la congestionada calle. Regresó la mirada a la niña que él pensaba había entendido que no debía cruzar la calle. Lyra dejó de comer su helado al notar la mirada molesta de papá.

Lyra no supo que contestar cuando Sirius le preguntó si había cruzado a comprar el helado, no parecía que el dueño del lugar estuviera dispuesto a cruzar para darle un simple cono y si le decía que alguien se lo había dado también la iba a regañar y no la dejaría comer el helado. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad porque su tío Lucius le había dicho que no dijera que él se lo había dado. No quería que la regañara o que la castigaran pero quería demostrarle a su tío que podía confiar en ella.

Como Lyra no defraudó a su tío, porque de alguna forma le había agarrado cariño –seguro eso Sirius no lo entendería y quizá Helen tampoco– tuvieron que regresar a casa. Sirius ya se había llevado demasiados sustos con ese par como para dejarle pasar a Lyra que lo hubiera desobedecido y arriesgado su vida de esa forma. Tan solo entrar a la casa, bastó una frase de Sirius para que la niña subiera corriendo a su habitación.

--Se cruzó la enorme calle llena de autos para comprar un maldito helado --gruñó Sirius yendo a su sillón. Helen ocultó una sonrisa y lo siguió. Temía que su mal humor empeoraría.

-- Promete que no vas a gritar --dijo desde la puerta, Sirius suspiró y se giró hacia ella

-- ¿Harry? ¿por qué iba yo a gritar por algo que hiciera Harry? --ironizó mirando el sobre en la mano de Helen, ella le sonrió y se lo dio. Se sentó frente a él y cerró los ojos.

Sirius suspiró, de nuevo, y abrió el sobre. Sacó el pergamino y antes de arrepentirse lo leyó. Helen abrió los ojos quince minutos después, no había sentido que Sirius gritara o saliera corriendo y temía que hubiera dejado de respirar. Pero el animago miraba el trozo de pergamino que el director de Hogwarts le había enviado. La mujer no sabía si acercarse o quedarse justo donde estaba pero podía asegurar mirar un extraño movimiento en su ojo, uno que no tenía.

--Pero le dieron el premio de servicios al colegio --murmuró Helen intentando suavizar la noticia

-- ¡Peleó contra un basilisco! ¿Quién esconde una cosa de esas en un colegio lleno de niños?! --pero lejos de tranquilizarlo, esa noticia pareció decirle que lo que había leído era verdad y lo hizo explotar

--Y Riddle --susurró intentando sonreírle, pero encogió las piernas sobre el sillón cuando Sirius pasaba furioso hacia la chimenea y al verlo desaparecer entre llamas esmeralda, tuvo el presentimiento de que ningún año de Harry sería tranquilo y eso le provocaría algo a Sirius.

Cuando Sirius apareció en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy discutía con el viejo director y contra la pared cerca de la puerta estaba su hijo lleno de barro y sangre. Ni siquiera saludó, solo fue directo hacia Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry ahogó algunas quejas al sentir todo el cuerpo apretujado contra su padre pero le agradeció el abrazo. Los otros dos seguían discutiendo como si Sirius nunca hubiera irrumpido de esa forma. Poco después el animago aún abrazado a Harry se giró hacia el director dispuesto reclamarle el que hubiera dejado a su hijo arriesgarse de esa forma pero le llamó la atención el pequeño elfo, el mismo que le había hecho ese año imposible… Dobby señalaba el diario que sostenía el profesor Dumbledore, después a Lucius y por último se golpeaba la cabeza con los puños cerrados. Sirius lo ignoró y fue hasta el director, pero Harry se había quedado mirando a Dobby que seguía señalando el diario, a Malfoy y golpeándose, entonces, el chico respondió y avanzó un paso.

-- ¿Sabe como llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? --preguntó Harry.

Lucius y Sirius se volvieron hacia él.

-- ¿Por qué iba yo a saber como lo tomó esa boba?

--Porque usted se lo dio en el callejón, sacó su libro y lo metió ahí cuando lo regresó

--Harry --susurró Sirius pero Malfoy lo interrumpió más pálido de lo normal

-- ¡Demuéstralo! --rugió furioso

--Nadie puede demostrarlo --dijo afable Dumbledore -- puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo ras­tro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si al­gún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se ase­gurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...

-- ¡Nos vamos Dobby! --volvió a rugir el señor Malfoy, el pequeño elfo abrió la puerta y corrió, antes de salir Lucius le dio una patada que lo mandó rodando y gimiendo por el pasillo --me saludas a mi hermana --susurró antes de salir, Sirius gruñó una maldición.

--Profesor --dijo Harry escuchando los gritos de dolor de Dobby, Sirius, una vez más interrumpió su queja --me permite que le regrese el diario al señor Malfoy --Sirius lo miró extrañado pero Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry tomó el libro y salió corriendo. Unos metros más tarde se detuvo, se quitó el zapato y el calcetín que metió entre el diario y deseando que su absurdo plan resultara volvió a correr. Siguió los gritos de Dobby, no tardó mucho más en encontrarlos. Lucius Malfoy seguía pateando al elfo.

-- ¡Señor Malfoy! --dijo jadeando al detenerse --tengo algo para usted --y le puso el diario en las manos

-- ¿Qué diablos…?

El señor Malfoy extrajo con furia el calcetín del diario y lo arrojó al suelo. Clavó la mirada en el diario y con furia miró a Harry que le sonreía.

--Vas a terminar como tus padres, Potter --siseó Malfoy --ellos también eran unos entrometidos.

Harry apretó los puños contra su pantalón, Lucius Malfoy se giró altivo ordenándole al elfo que lo siguiera. Pero Dobby no se movía, él contemplaba con devoción el sucio calcetín de Harry.

-- ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado maldito mocoso! --gritó Lucius embistiendo a Harry después de escuchar que Dobby era libre, aunque el pequeño elfo apenas se lo creía.

Dobby gritó y se puso frente a Harry:

-- ¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter!

Se oyó un fuerte golpe y Lucius Malfoy cayó hacia atrás, rodando escaleras abajo. Harry fue hasta el primer escalón y miró en el piso a Malfoy que se erguía rápidamente. Se cubrió con su capa y se apresuró a alejarse, pero Harry lo detuvo unos segundos más.

--Buen viaje… tío --sonrió el chico.

Esa noche fue perfecta, incluso hubo noticias geniales y Harry no sabía decidir que era lo mejor. Si la cara que había puesto Malfoy cuando les dieron los 400 puntos para la casa, algo que les aseguraba la copa de las casas ya que solo faltaban unos días para terminar el año y era imposible que los pasaran, o cuando la profesora McGonagall había dicho que como premio suspendería los exámenes, o que el director haya anunciado que Lockhart sería ingresado en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria, que los que habían dudado de él se hubieran disculpado, no sabía pero había sido perfecta. Al menos hasta que su padre lo sacó de la celebración y se lo llevó a un aula vacía donde le enumeró los contras de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero él no se dejó y le enlistó los pros de lo que habían hecho, por cierto repitió varias veces haber salvado a la hermanita de su amigo Ron que de no haberlo hecho la niña habría muerto cruel y dolorosamente. Justo cuando había terminado de darle los pros, le recitó todo lo que había pasado, restándole importancia a lo que él había hecho y aumentándole en lo que habría ocurrido con Ginny si él no hubiera hecho algo.

Los días que faltaban para el inicio del verano, pasaron muy rápido y por fin pudieron subir al tren que los llevaría a casa.

Harry estaba pensativo cuando por fin llegaron a King cross, en los pocos días que pasaron después del incidente con el basilisco y el recuerdo de Voldemort, no había recibido una sola carta de su madre y con lo que ella exageraba con esas cosas le preocupaba demasiado.

--Pero tus padres estarán orgullosos --dijo Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza y la miró.

-- ¿Orgullosos? Mi papá tal vez --murmuró --pero lo que es mi madre… --no pudo terminar la oración porque precisamente, Helen lo esperaba de brazos cruzados --presiento que pasaré cada verano castigado mientras estudie en Hogwarts.

El camino a casa transcurrió justo como Harry había esperado, Helen no cerró la boca ni un solo segundo. Al final, no lo castigó ni ahondó en el tema porque había salvado a Ginny Weasley.

Justo al día siguiente, cuando después todo un año de madrugar, correr y saltarse el desayuno para llegar a tiempo a clases. Harry pretendía dormir toda la mañana y sabía que su madre lo dejaría, pero no contaba con que tocaran tan molestamente a su ventana, sacó la cabeza de entre las almohadas y miró la mesita de noche junto a sus lentes, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Volvió a meter la cabeza en las almohadas y se revolteó hasta agarrar una posición cómoda. Pero el ruido en la ventana siguió y por más que se removió no pudo ignorarlo, con cara de pocos amigos arrojó toda la ropa de cama al piso y se sentó.

--Christopher --masculló deseando empujar al chico que le fastidiaba la mañana, pero sabiendo que solo lograría que su madre le gritara cuando se enterara, porque lo iba a hacer, abrió la ventana y volvió a echarse un clavado en su cama.

-- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! --exclamó Christ saltando junto a Harry para hacerlo levantar, pero el chico se cubrió con las sábanas e intentó ignorarlo -- ¡Harry, ayúdame!

-- Christ, no voy a intervenir, te dije que no le hicieras nada a mi papá

--No es eso Harry… --balbuceó asomándose furtivamente por la ventana, algo vio en el exterior que hizo que perdiera el color rápidamente, se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camisa y se giró hacia Harry, el color carmín de la manga se perdió entre el color marrón de una mancha ya seca.

Abajo, Sirius extrañado iba a atender la puerta. Su entrecejo se arrugó al mirar a tres policías en su puerta. Harry acababa de llegar como para que ya hubiera hecho algo de tal magnitud. Pero no era a Harry a quien buscaban, sino al rubio… solo eso le faltaba, Christopher era buscado por la policía ¿qué había hecho ese niño ahora?.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	23. Tercer año

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter y derivados le pertenece a JK Rowling y demás empresarios  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Lo siento, lo siento, demasiados fics ¬_¬ no sé a quien se le ocurrió que hiciera tantos... en fin, capi nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajaja y lindo =D  
**_

* * *

Harry y Christ corrían por toda la calle principal, Harry seguía sin creerlo pero ayudaba a su amigo… no podía dejar que se lo llevaran, aunque tampoco imaginaba como lo evitaría. Bien pudieron haberle dicho a su padre si la policía no hubiera llegado tan rápido. O si su amigo le hubiera dicho todo mucho antes. Ahora lo regañarían por haber ayudado a un prófugo ¿Christ era prófugo? _Si alguien huye de la ley es prófugo_" masculló Christ. "_Y el que le ayuda también"_ había agregado el moreno.

Harry siguió corriendo junto a su amigo sin saber lo que iban a hacer y se sintió como cuando había fingido el secuestro, le dolía todo. Sabía que estaba en su mente pero le dolía, si solo le habían gritado por aquella pequeña broma y estaba seguro que solo su padre lo sabía porque el regaño de Helen no había sido tan grande y no había incluido nada del secuestro y vaya que le agradecía eso a Sirius.

-- ¡Christ es el gobierno, no vamos a burlarlos!

--Somos magos --cuchicheó el rubio quedando al nivel de Harry

--Pero no podemos hacer nada fuera del colegio y tú lo sabes ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

--Porque me avergonzaba

--Pero pudimos haber hecho algo y… ¡demonios Christ! --Harry se detuvo al ver a su amigo caer, se arrodilló junto a él pero el rubio se sentó rápidamente y le sonrió, se limpió el rostro e intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo --tenemos que volver, estás enfermo

-- ¡No! Me van a llevar si volvemos, además estoy bien

No volvieron y tampoco se movieron, esperarían a que Christ se sintiera bien y entonces regresarían y se esconderían en la casa del árbol, así su padre no tendría razón para volver a regañarlo. La noche estaba por caer y Christ simplemente no se sentía mejor sino al contrario, se agravaba. Y para empeorar todo, estaban perdidos, Harry que era el único consciente, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Se agachó para tocar a su amigo que se había acostado hacía algún rato, sintió algo pesado caerle al estómago al sentir la piel del rubio fría, sus labios estaban ligeramente morados y el que tosiera sangre terminó de asustarlo. Harry se puso de pie de un brinco, de alguna forma llevaría a su amigo a casa o a algún hospital al menos.

Algo le llamó la atención al pequeño Black o Potter, seguía pensando en eso. En el arbusto que estaba al cruzar la calle, en uno de tantos arbustos que rodeaban el pequeño parque al que no habían podido ir por la debilidad de Christ, unos pequeños ojos brillaban, eran dos pequeñas esferas que repentinamente crecieron y a una velocidad asombrosa subieron. Harry sacó su varita de inmediato pero el extraño fue más rápido y la varita del niño salió volando. Harry miró aterrado al pequeño sujeto que se le acercaba lentamente, tenía una sonrisa tenebrosa. Tenía las ropas destrozadas, sus dientes incisivos estaban crecidos de más, tenía el cabello color paja, largo y sucio de la misma textura que la paja.

Harry sintió como su pecho se encendía y temió algún hechizo pero no había escuchado nada, bueno, su padre podía hacer hechizos sin levantar la voz pero algo que nadie podía era hacer un hechizo sin que un rayo de luz y color saliera de su varita, no sabía donde estaba la suya así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue apretar con fuerza el extraño dije que brillaba en su pecho.

No tan lejos de lo que creía Harry, Helen estaba a punto de volverse loca. Sirius recién se libraba de los policías muggles pero ahora la orden del fenix volvía a inundar su estancia y los comentarios de Snape no le ayudaban en nada para tranquilzarse.

-- ¡Cierra el pico Snivellus! --gruñó Sirius cuando Helen iba por más bebidas, Snape sacó su varita con presunción al ver al animago lanzársele encima, pero ésta vez Remus apareció nadie supo de donde y lo atajó.

--No vale la pena --masculló Remus abrazándolo con un gran esfuerzo

--Mi hermano no es lo que usted dice --se escuchó la vocecita muy seria de Lyra, solo eso logró que Sirius dejara de patalear --y debería tener cuidado con sus palabras, hay una niña aquí y no debe dar esos ejemplos --levantó la cara y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta --además --agregó Lyra bajó la puerta, todos la miraron --no siempre va a haber alguien para detener a mi papá y tiene que ser sincero señor, ni con su varita puede con mi papá, usted está muy blandengue… buenas noches --y siguió hacia las escaleras.

--Sigo guardando esperanza de que haya heredado algo mío también ¿Sirius, no vas a hacer algo? --dijo Helen dejando una charola con cervezas de mantequilla y jarras de jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa del centro. Aún le bañaban el rostro las lágrimas.

-- Snape --Sirius se giró hacia el aludido que altivo lo miró. Sirius respiró hondo y siguió: --hazle caso a una niña de 6 años, al parecer sabe más que tú

Helen deseó darle con una jarra.

--No me refería a eso, pero al menos no dejes que mis hijos… --un sollozo la interrumpió al recordar la razón por la que se llevaba esa reunión. Remus se apresuró a abrazarla y ella se lo agradeció pero siguió con su sermón --...noten que regresas la actitud infantil de Snape

Sirius deseó gritar ¡ja! Y señalarlo como un niño mientras saltaba y le cantaba na, na, naa, na, pero asintió intentando ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro.

-- ¿Ahora, irás con Lyra?

--Sí, estoy seguro de que le encantará un pony, a cualquier niña le gustaría --gorjeó corriendo hacia la escalera.

Helen negó apesadumbrada en los brazos de su amigo.

-- ¡Hey Moony, tú túnica se quema! --gritó Sirius desde las escaleras. Remus respingó al escucharlo, ni siquiera se preocupó por separarse amablemente de Helen y corrió hacia el recibidor donde había dejado colgada la túnica.

-- ¡Es Harry! --regresó el grito Remus buscando algo entre los pliegues de su túnica, Sirius brincó los escalones que lo separaban, Remus se dejó sorprender por la vitalidad y agilidad de su amigo a pesar de haber pasado tantos años sin moverse como lo hacía cuando estudiaban.

Remus sacó una extraña piedra que guardaba cierto parecido al collar de Harry, sin decir algo más sujetó el brazo de Sirius y desaparecieron. Solo unos segundos después, sus pies tocaron el piso. Desesperado, Sirius giró sobre sí mismo buscando algo pero no lograba ver nada bajo las débiles luces de los faroles. Pero la más aguda vista era la de Lupin, así que fue el único que sintió que se hundía al notar un pequeño brillo en la acera. Dejó a Sirius en medio de la calle y lentamente se acercó deseando que no fuera lo que creía que era, sintió que algo pesado le caía al estómago al llegar, se acuclilló y mirando a Sirius, tomó el collar que debía estar prendido al cuello de Harry.

--Remus no entiendo que… ¿ese es el extraño collar que le diste a Harry? ¿eso es sangre?

Sirius se arrodilló donde hasta hacía algunos segundos había estado el collar de Harry, con terror pasó un dedo sobre la mancha roja sobre la acera. Sabía que no era de su hijo, estaba seguro pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Lejos escuchó una canción infantil, la canción que le encantaba y que en alguna parte de su cerebro sabía que Lyra lo había obligado a ponérselo de timbre a su celular, lo sabía, estaba consciente pero no podía dejar de mirar la sangre en su dedo. Remus que seguía pensando en la razón por la que el collar estaba ahí tirado, movía su varita e invocó el teléfono de su congelado amigo. Atendió la llamada. Sirius seguía mirando de su dedo a la acera, cuando miraba hacia la enorme mancha roja en la banqueta, desvió la mirada de la orilla que empezaba a secarse a un par de metros quizá, no estaba como para calcular con exactitud y menos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

--Era Helen --dijo Remus cerrando el teléfono, Sirius se giró hacia él con algo en las manos

--Es la de Harry --suspiró mostrándole la varita de su hijo

--Le acaban de llamar de un hospital muggle, llevaron a Christ

--Mi hijo…

Remus negó con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Sirius se dejó caer, no le importó mancharse con la sangre de la acera. Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, no podía estarle pasando esto, no podía… ¿acaso el profesor Dumbledore tendría razón desde un principio?, ¿los muggles habrían cuidado mejor del niño?.

--Si encuentro a Harry…

--Sirius, no es momento para pensar en castigos…

--No, si lo encuentro y está bien… --miró largamente a Remus --haré lo que sea mejor para él… se lo daré a sus tíos muggles, ellos lo cuidarán mejor que yo… --y dicho eso desapareció dejando a Remus boquiabierto, nunca habría imaginado que Sirius se rendiría tan fácil pero ya se encargaría de que entrara en razón o entraba por las buenas o él lo hacía entrar en razón, sonrió y siguió a su amigo.

No pasaron mucho tiempo en casa, ni siquiera el suficiente para que Remus pudiera decirle a Helen así que si no podía acusarlo, lo seguiría y no lo dejaría descansar, Sirius era escurridizo y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era difícil sacarlo. Al llegar al hospital no le agradó para nada la apariencia, por más que adornaban el lugar con colores y animales sonrientes, no dejaba el ambiente de hospital que tanto odiaba el licántropo, quizá porque se había pasado gran parte de su juventud en una cama de enfermería que olía extrañamente igual aunque este lugar fuera enteramente muggle. Aún sumido en sus pensamientos siguió a Sirius que parecía discutir con mucha paciencia con una enfermera.

--Señor Black --un joven médico con traje estampado con alegres figuras y colores y sobre este una bata azul eléctrico, se acercó a Sirius, la mirada del animago fue directo al estetoscopio de tres colores, una manguera rosa chillante, la otra amarilla y la final azul, un osito prendido de la manguera rosa agitó la cabeza

--A los niños les da menos miedo el médico si viste como payaso --rió el hombre, no podía ser mucho mayor que él mismo, era demasiado joven para su gusto --estoy atendiendo a Christopher Zamago

-- ¿Cómo está? --ante la simple mención del niño reaccionó

--Soy René Medling el pediatra oncólogo del hospital

-- ¿Oncólogo? --repitió Remus incrédulo, por la expresión de Sirius, no tenía ni idea de lo que era así que se alegraba una vez más el haberlo seguido. Él sabía lo que era un oncólogo muggle, pero no le agradaba para nada que lo fuera y como pocas veces le habían pasado en la vida, deseó equivocarse.

--Sí, oncólogo y necesito hablar con el padre del niño

-- ¡Ya me gustaría a mí encontrar a ese tipo y darle lo que merece! --gruñó Sirius

--Nadie lo ha visto en dos años --aclaró Remus al notar la confusión en el médico

--Entonces, ¿quién es responsable del niño?

--Yo, desde hace exactamente 5 horas --suspiró Sirius

--Me gustaría hablar con usted en mi oficina

Remus y Sirius se miraron preocupados. Cuando el médico decía que hablaran en su oficina significaba que era lo suficientemente malo como para que no pudiera decirlo con el resto de las personas rondando. Se sentaron lentamente en el consultorio del doctor Medling mientras él rodeaba con pasmada lentitud su escritorio, ajustaba la silla, movía los juguetes que tenía sobre el escritorio, acomodaba los libros… era como si no quisiera decirles lo que iba a decir.

-- ¡Doctor por favor! --y a Sirius le quedaba muy poca paciencia. Ya tenía suficiente pensando en dónde rayos podía estar su hijo como para que ese muggle se pusiera a darle vueltas al asunto, ni que fuera la primera vez que decía algo como… como lo que les iba a decir, no podía ser tan malo.

--Lo siento, discúlpenme… --el médico dio un suspiro y se dejó caer en su enorme silla de piel --pero siempre es difícil dar noticias como esta… verán Christopher tiene un tipo de cáncer muy agresivo y… lamento decir que no tiene cura, me sorprende enormemente que haya llegado a los 13 años cuando este tipo de leucemia no da mas que para cinco años y es una enfermedad que aparece desde el nacimiento…

-- ¿Qué… qué quiere decir? --balbuceó Sirius

--Pero… ¿pero esa enfermedad no se cura con una transplante? --preguntó Remus

--Nada perderíamos intentándolo, aunque es un tratamiento muy caro…

--El dinero no es problema

--Señor Black, aunque pueda pagar necesitamos a alguien compatible con el niño… Christ dijo que su madre murió cuando era un bebé y su padre… usted acaba de decir que no lo han visto en dos años…

-- ¿Si encuentro a ese hombre… Christ vivirá?

--Es probable, pero la enfermedad está tan avanzada…

-- ¿Hay una probabilidad?

--Pequeña

--Pero es algo --sonrió Sirius, el brillo regresó a su mirada… encontraría al irresponsable padre del chico, lo obligaría a donar lo que fuera que necesitara Christ y después lo molería a golpes. Salieron del consultorio del doctor Medling con algo de esperanza, quería a ese rubio como a su hijo.

Y pensando en su hijo, Sirius desapareció en dirección a su casa mientras Remus buscaba algo de información sobre el muggle que había abandonado a su hijo tan vilmente.

Cuando apareció en su casa no tuvo que preguntar si ya habían encontrado a Harry, con el simple hecho de mirar a Helen supo que el chico seguía perdido. Fue directo hacia ella con intención de abrazarla e intentar consolarla un poco pero las llamas esmeralda que escupió la chimenea lo evitó pues la esperanza de que alguien hubiera encontrado a Harry lo hizo detenerse y mirar con ansias pero contrario a lo que esperaba, diez aurores salieron cronometradamente y lo rodearon. El onceavo auror apareció cuando los demás lo rodearon y los amigos de Dumbledore se acercaron de inmediato dispuestos a defender a uno de los suyos. El último auror parecía tener mayor rango, con un rápido movimiento sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica y lo extendió. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a leer.

--Sirius Black, queda bajo arresto… --varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon interrumpiéndolo momentáneamente, pero el auror continuó como si no hubiera escuchado --...por confabulación contra el ministerio, alianza con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, resistirse al arresto y rapto de un menor

--No me he resistido a nada…

--Será conducido a la prisión de Azkabán hasta que se le otorgue fecha para juicio. Señor Black entregue su varita

--No tengo varita alguna, la dejé arriba --dijo Sirius tranquilamente. McGonagall tuvo un repentino déjà vu, eso mismo decía ese hombre cuando estudiaba y al fin pudo saber como era que se deshacían de las varitas, Remus estiró la mano casi imperceptiblemente y la varita de Sirius fue solo un débil destello cuando voló hasta la mano del licántropo. Entonces, la puerta principal se abrió dejando escuchar algo que Sirius había deseado y que lo hizo no luchar.

-- ¡Papá! --el grito desesperado de Harry logró un suspiro general, Sirius se zafó hábilmente de los 10 aurores que intentaban apresarlo y corrió hacia el recibidor.

Harry brincó a los brazos de su padre, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos pero las del chico salieron rápidamente. Empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente, balbuceaba y solo se le entendían algunas palabras.

--Tranquilo hijo, está bien…

--Arréstenlo, la custodia del niño Harry Potter queda a manos del señor Vernon Dursley --la voz chillona del auror hizo silencio general que se rompió unos segundos después con el grito de Helen.

-- ¡Está loco!

Sin embargo, el auror solo le dio un pergamino que explicaba las razones por las que se llevarían a Harry y otro donde explicaba el arresto de Sirius. Miró a Kingsley que asintió y se acercó para acompañarlos, asegurarse que era quien decía ser e intentar encontrar algo que hacer.

-- ¿Papá? Yo no quiero ir con esos muggles

--No seas despectivo --murmuró Helen por costumbre -- ¡no lo toque! --gruñó cuando el auror de mayor rango tomaba a Harry del brazo, quien rápidamente le tiró una patada jalándose. Remus entendió con una mirada de Sirius y abrazó a Helen.-- ¡suéltame Remus, suéltame si no quieres quedarte sin tener hijos!

--Vámonos, pero dejen a mi hijo aquí --dijo Sirius, el auror rió burlonamente y desapareció con Harry.

Justo cuando el auror desapareció, una pelea se desató. Sirius gruñó algunas maldiciones bastante fuertes y se retorció en las manos de los 10 aurores que intentaban sujetarlo, Helen se zafó del abrazo de Remus y los demás empezaron a gritar, jalar y empujar. Hasta que alguien sacó una varita, alguien más lo imitó, los rayos empezaron a volar, uno le dio a Sirius dejándolo inconsciente y los aurores desaparecieron con él.

--Maldita sea --gruñó Helen de nuevo

En privet Drive pasó algo parecido pero los gritos fueron de Petunia Dursley que acababa de ver al chico de sus pesadillas, aún recordaba lo que había pasado hacía seis años. Harry entró a la casa con un débil "_hola"_ y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que miró. Vagamente escuchó como el auror explicaba algo sobre porque estaba él ahí. Después de todo lo que había pasado lo mandaban con muggles que no lo querían. Y él que se había preparado para enfrentar la furia de su padre, aunque primero, sabía que lo consolarían, después lo iban a regañar. Más lágrimas salieron, pero esta vez eran con furia e impotencia, ni siquiera tenía su varita porque ese sujeto que había salido de entre las sombras se la había quitado y… ni siquiera había podido preguntar si su amigo estaba bien o ese tipo se lo había llevado. Su padre estaba siendo arrestado no sabía porque.

-- ¡Tú, deja de llorar y ven acá!

-- ¡No me voy a meter a esa maldita alacena!

-- ¡Pero qué grosero! --rugió Vernon levantando la mano, Harry brincó del sofá y se puso a suficiente distancia para protegerse

--Ni se le ocurra pensar que voy a dejar que me golpee, ya no tengo 5 años

--Sígueme --murmuró el hombre balanceando su enorme persona hacia las escaleras, Harry lo obedeció, solo quería recostarse porque no dormiría, Sabía que no podría dormir, no hasta bien entrada la noche al menos.

Siguió a su tío hasta una habitación pequeña donde tan pronto como entró, la puerta se cerró a su espalda y escuchó como cerraban por fuera pero no le importó. Solo se tiró sobre la dura cama pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo acostado, el colchón era demasiado incómodo, así que se sentó y se quedó mirando la oscura noche sin luna. No se molestó en secar las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro y solo acarició a Hedwig como gesto de bienvenida cuando ésta apareció planeando por la ventana. No durmió hasta muy entrada la madrugada y solo fueron un par de horas porque su tío aporreó la puerta muy temprano.

Harry se estiró y abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo. Con la esperanza de que había tenido solo un mal sueño miró con ansias a su alrededor, su humor cayó estrepitosamente al darse cuenta de que no había estado teniendo una pesadilla. Miró con asco su ropa llena de tierra y sangre de su amigo. Bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Recordaba esa casa como si hubiera vivido en ella por años. En la cocina la enorme sonrisa burlona de su primo le dio la bienvenida. Casi deseaba que quisiera pelear, tenía ganas de desquitarse con alguien. Esperó en la puerta a que lo invitaran a entrar pero todos estaban sentados y parecía que ni siquiera estaba él ahí. Suspiró y dio media vuelta, sinceramente no tenía hambre.

-- ¡Hey chico! --le llamó tío Vernon

Harry volvió a girar dispuesto a decir que no tenía apetito, sin embargo, un montón de trapos se estrellaron en su cara, algunos se le resbalaron de los brazos. Dejó el resto en el piso y los revisó. Tomó un pantalón enorme, él cabía cinco veces ahí. Con una ceja enarcada miró a su tío.

--Va a venir mi hermana y no quiero que te mire con esa cosa, ese… ese…

-- ¡Vestido! --rió su primo Dudley

--Enorme ballena subdesarrollada, se llama túnica y cuesta más que todo tu deforme guardarropa --gruñó Harry con una mirada feroz contra su primo

--No seas grosero niño, después de que te damos ropa para que te veas decente y te acogemos después de que el vago ese que te…

-- ¡No insulte a mi papá! --rugió Harry furioso, recogió toda la ropa y volvió a subir.

Con coraje cerró la puerta de la diminuta habitación y tiró la ropa sobre la cama, se vestiría porque se sentía incómodo tan sucio. Suspiró y salió al baño con una de las playeras de su primo, no tenía toalla y dudaba que los Dursley le fueran a dar una nueva o a prestar alguna y si le daban una que ya no querían, seguro le saldría la misma que no secarse. No tardó mucho en el baño porque en cuanto el agua comenzó a correr, tío Vernon golpeó a la puerta exigiéndole que no tirara tanta agua. Masculló unas cientos de maldiciones que sus padres no sabían que él conocía. Suspiró pensando en ellos y cerró la llave. Envuelto en la playera de su primo que ciertamente le daba varias vueltas aunque le quedara corta como toalla, regresó a la pequeña habitación y se quedó mirando la ropa.

Divertido pensó en que su madre lo regañaría como supiera que volvía a ponerse la misma ropa interior pero él no usaría las enormes truzas usadas de su primo, se le iban a caer y… le daba asco. Se metió en el pantalón y lo dobló hacia arriba algunas veces, intentó ponerse el cinto pero le faltaban varios agujeros para que le quedara bien, molesto y cansado miró por la habitación, tomó un trozo de soga que estaba debajo de la cama y se ató el pantalón. Se rió de sí mismo al verse en el espejo de la pequeña cómoda, agarró una playera medianamente chica y se tiró en la cama. No terminaría su verano ahí, iba a encontrar la forma de regresar a su casa y lo haría cada vez que lo regresaran a esa casa donde no lo querían.

-- ¡Hey chico! --tío Vernon abrió la puerta con fuerza --si quieres vivir aquí tienes deberes que hacer

--Qué le hará pensar que quiero vivir aquí --murmuró Harry siguiéndolo.

El día pasó mal para Harry que obedecía lo que le mandaban por dos buenas razones, la primera, su tío era enorme aún para sus 13 años y segunda… ya lo había amenazado con un enorme cinturón y con la fuerza que debía tener el hombre, mejor obedecer. Ni siquiera tenía su varita para protegerse. No era que fuera a hacer magia pero podía asustarlos, presentía que ya no le creerían si los amenazaba con cualquier vara de madera. Su padre relataba con gracia lo que había hecho cuando tenía cinco años. Su padre, suspiró deseando estar en su casa aunque estuviera castigado por haber desaparecido por todo el día.

-- ¡Harry abre la puerta! --gritó tía Petunia desde la cocina

--Al menos conoce mi nombre --masculló Harry yendo hacia donde el insistente timbre casi le hacía explotar la cabeza.

Cuando abrió, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero al ver la colorada cara de tío Vernon con esos ojos de cerdito estrechos lo hizo desistir y convencerse de que esa mujer con vestido y más bigote que su tío, no era él con vestido.

-- ¿Y tú quién eres? --preguntó la mujer mirándolo despectivamente

-- ¿Usted quién es? --regresó la pregunta adoptando automáticamente el tono de esa mujer que desde ya le caía muy mal

--No seas tan altanero

Harry se apartó cuando tía Petunia salía gritando de la cocina: "_Marge"_. Así que ésta era la hermana de tío Vernon, se preguntó que le dirían sobre él.

--Es sobrino de Petunia --dijo su tío cuando se sentaban en la estancia --sus padres acaban de morir y… nos... lo dejaron, somos su única familia

-- ¡Ah vaya, pero tan grosero, deberías dejarlo en un orfanato Vernon!

--Harry, pon la mesa --le ordenó su tía, él rechinaba los dientes escuchando a esa mujer. Por la mirada de tía Petunia supo que quería cambiar de tema.

Y pensar que esa mujer era hermana de su madre, de Lily, su madre biológica. Su única hermana y no la quería. Él había escuchado a escondidas cuando sus padres hablaban sobre sus padres biológicos y aún recordaba como Sirius decía que Petunia no quería a Lily porque era una bruja y que había querido aún menos a James. No podía creerlo, y menos lo creyó cuando lo mandaron a la cocina a comer. Pero era mejor para él porque no deseaba estar sentado junto a alguien que no quería a sus padres que se habían sacrificado para que ellos pudieran seguir viviendo su tranquila, monótona y aburrida vida. Una pregunta de Marge Dursley lo hizo envararse.

-- ¿Qué hacía el padre del chico, Petunia?

Sin embargo, la respuesta que dio tía Petunia lo envaró aún más.

--Nada, era un vago que no le gustaba trabajar

La plática siguió entorno a la familia de Harry y él cada vez se molestaba más y más. Marge insultaba a su madre y tía Petunia no decía nada. La furia empezaba a cegarlo, no podía creer que alguien pudiera odiarlo de esa forma si solo lo había visto dos veces.

--...es como con los cachorros --dijo Marge --si la sangre de la madre está mala, mal salen los cachorritos y…

-- ¡Basta, cállese! --rugió Harry parándose de golpe, el plato que tenía sobre las piernas rebotó contra el suelo regando su comida casi intacta --no… insulte… a… mis… padres…usted… --Harry apenas podía hablar, el coraje era demasiado.

Marge empezó a hablar señalando a Harry con un dedo pero entonces algo pasó y calló súbitamente. Las cosas alrededor de Harry empezaron a temblar y vibrar con rapidez. En cambio, la mesa del comedor se movía arrastrándose con pesadez pues la enorme barriga de tía Marge se inflaba así como sus dedos y… toda ella. Harry se tranquilizó y miró atento como tío Vernon se apresuraba a rodear la mesa para ayudar a su hermana y rió cuando soltaba un aullido justo en el momento en que el horrible perro que iba con Marge se le prendía del tobillo. Harry dio media vuelta y regresó a la pequeña habitación cuando los botones de la camisa de Marge botaban sobre la mesa. Solo tomó su ropa, esa túnica se la había comprado su padre y no se la podía dejar a esos muggles. Bajó brincando de tres escalones. Tío Vernon le bloqueó el paso en la escalera, Harry lo miró desafiante.

--Déjeme ir o… o le pasará lo mismo que a su hermana señor

--No, no… no tienes va… va…

-- ¿Varita? --rió el chico --pero si eso lo hice sin ella, a usted lo voy a transformar en… --Harry se perdió momentáneamente pensando en algún animal que su tío no le recordara pero no encontraba ninguno.

Tío Vernon bufaba como un toro molesto, Harry sonrió imaginando vapor salir de las narinas de su tío y se barrió debajo de los gruesos brazos del hombre. Corrió a la puerta antes de que tío Vernon pudiera girarse y atraparlo. Salió mascullando a paso rápido, estaba molesto con el auror que lo había llevado ahí, con todos por no haber tratado de impedirlo, con su madre por no irlo a buscar, con sus padres por haber muerto… se detuvo cuando la calle se dividía en dos, no sabía que camino tomar y se arrepintió por haber pensado lo que había pensado, no, no podía estar molesto con sus padres porque ellos lo amaban y por eso habían muerto, por él, para que él tuviera una vida buena y normal… normal no era y buena tampoco… era excelente o al menos lo había sido hacía algunas horas. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la orilla de la acera, con quien debía enojarse era con Voldemort por haber existido y arruinarle la vida, no con sus padres.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y cuando recordó que era el pantalón de Dudley, rebuscó en su túnica y el pantalón tremendamente sucio que llevaba, en busca de alguna moneda muggle para poder hablar por teléfono, después buscaría el teléfono. Pero no llevaba nada, estaba solo, era de noche y no conocía el lugar. Cuando estaba por ponerse a gritar maldiciones para ver si se tranquilizaba, un brillo en la acera de enfrente le llamó la atención. Unos arbustos se movían y alguien parecía querer salir, ni siquiera llevaba el collar que su tío Remus le había dado y su varita no sabía donde estaba así que si era el mismo sujeto que lo había capturado la vez pasada, estaba a su merced de nuevo.

-- ¡Harry! -- "esa vocecita", se dijo mirando desesperado a su alrededor, podía escuchar pasos y si lograba localizar el lugar del grito podía correr hacia ahí, seguro Lyra no andaría por ahí a esas horas ella sola.

Y a lo lejos escuchó pasos, no mucho después pudo ver lunitas que brillaban y flotaban, Lyra y su túnica morada aparecieron unos segundos más tarde. Harry sonrió tranquilo al ver que Helen corría detrás de la niña así que se aventuró a mirar hacia los arbustos. Ni siquiera cuando su madre lo abrazó pudo girar la cabeza.

-- ¿Qué miras?

--Nada --sonrió el chico y le regresó el abrazo

--No debiste escapar así Harry, pudiste haberte perdido --le reprendió Helen apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo

--Lo siento mamá

--Y tampoco hacerle eso a la hermana de tu tío

--Él no es mi tío… ¿puedo regresar contigo? --levantó la mirada y Helen olvidó el regaño que había aparecido en su mente, la ansiedad en esos ojos verdes la hicieron perder el piso y solo asintió. --mi papá…

--Tu padre… --suspiró y miró al chico --habrías pasado la noche en casa si tu padre no le hubiera partido la boca y la nariz a los aurores que se lo llevaron --Harry sonrió imaginando la escena --sujeta bien a Lyra --ordenó sacando su varita.

Harry obedeció rápidamente y Lyra se aferró a su hermano, Helen revisó que nadie estuviera mirando y con un crack aparecieron en casa. Harry sonrió y corrió hacia la estancia al escuchar el gruñido de su padre que se paseaba como león enjaulado.

-- ¡Papá! --gritó, Sirius se giró sin dejar de caminar y abrió los brazos, Harry se lanzó contra su padre y Sirius estrechó a su hijo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentirlo sano, salvo y lo más importante, en sus brazos.

--Harry

-- ¿Sí?

--Estás castigado

Harry lejos de molestarse, reclamar o algo digno de alguien de su edad, soltó una carcajada mientras apretaba más a su padre. Sirius también rió.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente con la policía y que todo terminara tan mal. Sirius se había estado preguntando lo que haría respecto a Christ. No encontraban al padre del rubio, el chico recaía cada vez más y Harry preguntaba a diario por su amigo, ya no se conformaba con un simple "está bien". Pero tampoco encontraba las palabras para decirle que el niño que conocía desde que se habían mudado ahí hacía doce años, que el niño que había crecido con él, al que consideraba un hermano… estaba por morir. ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso a su hijo?, tampoco podía ocultárselo porque por lo que habían dicho los médicos, Christopher empeoraba cada vez más y sería imposible que regresara ese año al colegio porque podría pescar alguna infección y empeorar todo.

Él se había ofrecido como donador pero no era compatible con el rubio. El profesor Dumbledore había investigado y él también junto con Remus había ido con medimagos, habían entrevistado a todo San Mungo obteniendo solo palabras de desaliento y la promesa de que investigarían y harían todo lo posible, con los recursos ilimitados que había prometido Sirius, tenía una ligera esperanza.

--Papá --murmuró Harry entrando al despacho donde Sirius revisaba algunos papeles, el animago respiró hondo y miró a su hijo, cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra, los rostros de James y Lily aparecían en su mente. Algunas veces desilusionados y otras como en esa ocasión, serenos.

--Siéntate Harry, vamos a hablar sobre Christ --dijo señalando el sofá que estaba contra la pared, el chico asintió y se sentó rápidamente, Sirius se sentó junto a él.

Empezó con una ligera plática sobre la vida y la muerte pero atajó a Harry antes de que le diera un ataque pensando en que su amigo estaba muerto. Pasó suavemente a la enfermedad de Christ y le dijo todo lo que sabía y que su amigo no regresaría a Hogwarts, "por ahora" se apresuró a agregar. También le dio las razones, las infecciones eran fáciles de obtener cuando se tenían defensas tan bajas como las de Christ. Cuando terminó de hablar esperó que Harry llorara o algo pero él le dijo seguro que su amigo se recuperaría. Él le asintió, no tenía porque quitar la esperanza de su hijo, aún no. No quería que conociera la muerte de primera mano y él también quería que Christ se recuperara. Sin embargo, miró intranquilo como Harry salió de su despacho demasiado sereno e incluso sonreía.

Conocía perfectamente a Harry y sabía que querría ir a visitar a su amigo, por eso no se sorprendió cuando a la mañana siguiente, Harry entró como estela al despacho pidiéndole que lo llevara con Christ. Y tampoco se sorprendió cuando al salir del despacho, Ron y Hermione le dieron los buenos días.

En el hospital, mientras se ponían ropas esterilizadas sobre su ropa muggle, Sirius les explicó como iban a encontrar al rubio y les pidió que no se asustaran o hicieran algo que incomodara o hiriera a Christ.

Para sorpresa del animago, fue como si nada pasara, como si Christ solo tuviera un fuerte resfriado en el que tuviera que mantenerse en cama, los cuatros chicos bromearon y rieron, la risa del rubio fue incontrolable cuando Harry contó lo de la hermana de su tío a la que había inflado. Sirius no se molestó en reprenderlo como le había pedido Helen que hiciera porque se sentía feliz por ver sonreír a Christopher, la visita de esos tres lo había ayudado bastante. Pero él conocía tan bien a ese chiquillo y sabía que no estaba completamente bien, que fingía con sus amigos para no preocuparlos.

A pesar de que ninguno de los cuatro quería, tuvieron que despedirse temprano para no cansar demasiado a Christ.

De regreso en casa, Sirius no pude dejar de pensar en la pálida apariencia de Christ, en los ojos hundidos y la sonrisa débil. Cada vez que iba a visitarlo salía con un nudo en el estómago y el clásico nudo de garganta que le gritaba que dejara salir todo y llorara. Maldecía al padre del muchacho por abandonarlo a su suerte. Solo espera que los médicos o medimagos –cualquiera que lo hiciera estaría agradecido- encontraran algo para salvar al muchacho. Ya quedaba poco del Christopher que él conocía.

Harry visitaba a su amigo todos los días hasta que tuvo que alargar la visita porque Christ decayó demasiado. Pero no pudo dejar de faltar el día de su cumpleaños para que Christ pudiera felicitarlo. No pudieron llevarle pastel y a Harry no le importó no festejar como cada año, incluso Ron y Hermione fueron con Christ al hospital. Esa vez Sirius sintió un hueco más grande al mirar al chico aún más débil pero que insistía en no asustar a sus amigos y volvió a maldecir al padre de Christ, cuando lo encontrara lo molería a golpes antes de dejarlo hacer cualquier cosa, bueno, quizá después de que hiciera la donación, porque la iba a hacer sin importar cuantas veces o cómo lo amenazara u obligara, entonces después le desbarataría su linda carita, porque sí, había que admitir que el doctor Zamago era apuesto, aunque no tanto como él.

Agosto pasó en un tris, demasiado rápido a pesar de que se la llevaron en el hospital. Lo peor fue cuando llegó septiembre y el rubio ni siquiera intentó discutir porque no lo dejaban ir. El 1 de septiembre llegaron tarde –como de costumbre- y el tren casi los dejaba. Habían sido unas vacaciones demasiado… demasiado, simplemente demasiado, no había otra palabra para describirlas porque habían tenido de todo, nada bueno por cierto. El trío se dejó caer en el único vagón que encontraron, solo había una persona durmiendo, un adulto cubierto por su túnica, vieja, raída y remendada. A Harry le sonó de algo.

--Profesor Remus J. Lupin --murmuró Hermione mirando sobre la cabeza de Harry, éste la volteó a ver tan rápido que pensó que se había roto el cuello. La chica señaló la maleta.

-- ¿Mi tío va a ser profesor?

--Pues está vacante un puesto y va en el tren así que yo supongo que sí --contestó la castaña.

Harry asintió pensativo, ahora que se ponía con esa idea, no lo había visto por un buen de tiempo y… a todo esto… seguía preguntándose porque su tío Remus desaparecía una vez al mes, quizá ahora que viviría un año con él, lo averiguara. De pronto, el tren se sacudió y se detuvo, casi en el acto los cristales comenzaron a cubrirse de una fina capa blanca, el agua que Remus llevaba en el asiento se congeló mientras su túnica resbalaba solo un poco. Los tres chicos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, Harry solo pudo ver lo que a él le parecieron túnicas ondeando, algo se extendía hacia él pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque todo empezó a darle vueltas, se volvió negro poco a poco y el grito de una mujer lo aturdió, ella lo protegía, le gritaba a alguien… a Voldemort, era Voldemort y esa mujer debía ser su madre: ¡_A Harry no! _Y después ya no supo más.

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba acostado sobre el asiento del compartimiento, se acomodó las gafas y se sentó lentamente. Su amigo Ron estaba a un lado y Hermione al otro. Se topó directamente con la mirada preocupada de Remus.

--Tío… pro… digo…

--Cuando estemos en el colegio con miembros del mismo dime profesor, pero cuando estemos solos o con tus amigos llámame tío, Harry, como siempre.

El muchacho asintió mirando detenidamente lo que el nuevo profesor le daba, era… ¿acaso eso era…?

--Cómelo, es chocolate y te ayudará

-- ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ni siquiera pude verlos bien --murmuró Harry metiendo todo el trozo de chocolate a su boca

--Dementores, están dentro de las peores criaturas del mundo mágico… no sé exactamente porque andan por aquí si… --Remus pareció pensárselo bien, agitó la cabeza un poco antes de seguir. Algo brilló en sus ojos y ese algo no pasó desapercibido por la mirada astuta del merodeador que Sirius inconcientemente había criado. --...absorben tus recuerdos felices y dejan los peores, ahora debo ir con el conductor, disculpen --y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, el licántropo salió del compartimiento.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había pasado su tío, en el cristal podía ver su reflejo y vagamente escuchaba los gritos de quien él sabía era su madre… _Te dejan los peores_… había dicho Remus, los dementores le dejaban los peores recuerdos pero… pero cómo era posible que él pudiera recordar eso si solo tenía poco más de un año cuando todo aquello había ocurrido.

Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando lo sacudía diciéndole que habían llegado y debía vestirse. Lo hizo, sí, pero volvió a perderse en el nebuloso mundo que empezaba a crear sin querer. Y entre la vida o muerte de su amigo de la infancia y lo que acababa de saber sobre criaturas mágicas, no supo como llegó a su cama, ni como había estado la selección de los niños de primero o cuando y como habían presentado al nuevo profesor de defensa y si ese era su tío Remus. Harry tampoco supo cuando se quedó dormido. Pero algo que el chico si supo fue que se le hacía tarde para su primer clase y cómo no, la primera del día era con McGonagall y ya les había advertido el año pasado que como volvieran a llegar tarde empezaban el año castigados. Por fortuna, Ron logró despertarlo a tiempo para que se vistiera y corrieran a la clase de transformaciones arreglando sus mochilas en el camino y Hermione los regañara hasta que lograron alcanzar sus asientos justo antes de que la profesora entrara. En clase, de los tres solo Hermione puso atención a algo sobre animagos, Harry ya sabía suficiente sobre eso y tenía bastante sueño y Ron moría de hambre. Las demás clases no fueron de lo mejor, el hambre empeoraba y se aburrían, por fortuna, la clase que Harry había estado deseando llegó casi al final del día escolar.

-- ¡Demonios! --exclamó Harry entrando al aula

--Creo que alguien necesita una visita del señor espuma --rieron a sus espaldas, los tres dieron un brinco y giraron la cabeza. Remus les sonreía pícaramente. Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con lo del "señor espuma".

--Perdón --suspiró --pero olvidé darle el permiso a mi papá para poder ir a Hogsmade, pero se lo mandaré cuando terminen las clases

--No te molestes Harry… ¡chicos, vayan formando una fila allá atrás! --gritó Remus mirando a un grupo que se arremolinaba en el centro, agitó la cabeza sonriente y volvió la vista hacia el trío --Sirius no va a firmar eso

-- ¿Por qué?, he estado esperando tercer año por mucho tiempo

--Pues sí Harry pero un asesino anda suelto, el mismo que te siguió en vacaciones y… creemos que…

--Mi papá me dijo que creía que venía detrás de mí, aquí a Hogwarts donde está el mago más poderoso --dijo Harry con una nota de ironía

--Oye, no te molestes conmigo, yo le dije que exageraba. Ambos conocemos a Sirius Black --Harry bufó molesto --si quieres comprobarlo, manda el permiso… no te enojes si te lo regresa echo confeti, ahora vayan a tomar su lugar, la clase va a empezar.

En esa clase, Harry tampoco pudo poner atención, ¿por qué? Simple, porque ahora estaba molesto porque su padre lo sobreprotegía y no lo dejaría ir a Hogsmade.

-- Harry, ¡Harry! --el grito de Remus y las sacudidas que le daba Hermione lo hicieron salir de su mundo de ensueño

-- ¿S… sí, profesor? --balbuceó Harry intentando recordar si había escuchado algo pero no, no había escuchado nada, Remus lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-- ¿Escuchaste lo que expliqué?

Harry miró a su alrededor, el enorme armario y… ¿cuándo había hecho fila?. Atrás, la risita de Draco Malfoy lo hizo asentir ante la pregunta de Remus, éste suspiró y le indicó que pasara.

--Agita lentamente la varita y di _riddikulus _--le susurró Remus al oído sin que nadie escuchara --y quiero hablar contigo cuando termine la clase.

Harry volvió a asentir, el primer día y ya tenía problemas. Se preparó para lo que haría… quedar en ridículo frente a todos y lo peor, frente a Slytherins y Draco Malfoy, como si él no fuera una serpiente tenía que separarlo. Respiró hondo y esperó. Remus negó lentamente, él sabía que Harry no había escuchado nada pero igual de terco que James, debía dejar que el muchacho aprendiera la lección así que abrió el ropero. Harry pudo ver una sombra que salía directo hacia él y una enorme figura se irguió… los gritos comenzaron vagamente y sin más, la cosa esa se volvió un globo blanco y redondo que cuando alguien recitó el hechizo, se desinfló.

-- ¡La clase ha terminado! --gritó Remus y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que el profesor estaba frente a él. --sí, lo siento pero el tiempo terminó, nos vemos mañana… Harry ve a tu siguiente clase

--Pero… pero dijiste que me quedara

--Cierto, cierto --suspiró y se giró hacia el chico que por su expresión, quería una explicación

Ron y Hermione salieron ante un asentimiento de su amigo, pero no siguieron a su siguiente clase sino que se recargaron contra la puerta. Mientras en el aula, Remus era el que pedía la explicación.

--Dime entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que sabías lo que ibas a hacer cuando estuviste perdido durante toda la clase?

--Es que… estaba molesto con mi papá

--No querrás que le mande una carta ¿verdad?

-- ¡No, no, no! Por favor, lo siento, pondré más atención en clase

--Bien, eso espero, anda ve a tu siguiente clase --indicó Remus, tenía que pensar y no sentía ganas de regañarlo más, él no era el malo, Sirius era el padre.

--Tío Remus ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-- ¿Quieres saber por qué no te dejé enfrentarte al dementor? --Remus contestó con otra pregunta, Harry asintió --creí q se transformaría en Voldemort

--Pensé en él al principio pero después recordé el tren y a mi mamá gritando

-- ¿Tu… tu mamá? ¿Escuchas a Lily, Harry?

--Sí, escucho… creo que es cuando Voldemort llegó a casa y… ella le ruega que no me mate, entonces él ríe. ¿Por qué me desmayé en el tren?, no soy un cobarde.

Remus sonrió, aquello no tenía nada de gracioso pero sabía que todo eso era para llegar ahí. Harry se parecía demasiado a sus amigos. El orgullo de James mezclado con el de Lily, volvió a sonreír, eso era una bomba muy peligrosa.

--No es que seas cobarde Harry…

--... nadie más se desmayó

--Lo sé, y eso no quiere decir que sean valientes o que tú seas cobarde… simplemente has pasado por cosas demasiado diferentes a lo que han pasado ellos --aclaró Remus tocándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry imitó a su profesor y también se llevó la mano a la frente, acariciando esa cicatriz --anda, ve a tu próxima clase o van a llegar tarde, recuerda que es afuera, con Hagrid.

Harry aún algo perdido en sus pensamientos obedeció. Remus regresó a su escritorio y garabateó algo en un trozo de pergamino, tenía que discutir algo con Sirius urgentemente. Mientras Remus caminaba pensativo hacia la lechucería, Harry acariciaba a un hipogrifo.

A miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts, en un barrio muggle, en una casa aparentemente muggle. Un apuesto mago de cabello negro apenas sobre sus hombros, bajaba apresurado las escaleras, tropezaba en el último escalón, caía y casi se partía la cabeza contra la pared. Alguna parte de su cráneo palpitaba con terrible dolor mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco y murmurando algo ininteligible volvió a correr. Esquivó dos mesitas, brincó sobre los sillones y siguió corriendo. Una pequeña que parecía el vivo retrato de ese hombre que antaño había puesto de cabeza a un séquito de estrictos profesores y el más famoso colegio de magia y hechicería y que por lo tanto tenía una deuda kármica enorme, misma que había empezado a pagar desde hacía doce años y aumentado al doble el pago desde hacía cinco; lo seguía muy de cerca, los rizos negros de la chiquilla rebotaban por todas partes cubriendo en buena medida esos pícaros ojos plateados, que en ese momento brillaba con terror. Los gritos de una mujer se escucharon con más fuerza.

Sirius Black abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a Helen que estaba parada sobre un sillón. La mirada furiosa que le mandó le hizo sonreírle como disculpa y agradeció internamente que la varita de la mujer descansara sobre el enorme escritorio al otro lado de la habitación mientras frente a ella, en el piso, la enorme araña rosa brillante, ahora del tamaño de un perro chuihuahua grande. Se paseaba frente a ella como si supiera que le temía y se burlara.

--Qué… dije… de… esa… cosa

--Perdón mami, perdón, perdón --murmuró Lyra recogiendo rápidamente a su mascota

-- ¿Una lechuza? --preguntó Sirius con cierto temor, cuando Helen miró al ave parda que se paraba sobre el escritorio, Lyra huyó rápidamente.

Sirius respiró hondo y tomó la carta, le dio un bocadillo a la lechuza antes de que ésta se fuera. Desdobló el pergamino y resignándose a que Harry nunca cambiaría, empezó a leer. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver que era de Remus:

_Sirius, tenemos que hablar sobre el encuentro con los dementores en el tren, a Harry le afectan mucho, hay que hacer algo. Además está demasiado distraído, considérate lo del permiso amigo. El chico te lo va a enviar pronto. Te espero._

_ Remus._

Sirius volvió a respirar hondo y era verdad lo que había dicho hacía ya doce años… el respirar hondo era parte de ser padre de Harry.

Y tal como había predicho su amigo, Hedgwig llegó le entregó una carta y se fue a posar sobre su percha para descansar y comer algo antes de regresar, además de esperar la respuesta. La carta de Harry enumeraba las 1001 razones por la que debía firmarle el permiso y las 2001 razones que tenía para dejar de exagerar, además de las 3001 razones por las que ese asesino no lo buscaría en Hogwarts.

--Es verdad --murmuró Sirius dejándose caer en el sillón donde Helen había estado parada, ella que leía junto a Sirius se giró hacia él.

-- ¿Qué es verdad Sirius?

--Lo que leí una vez --dijo con actitud filosófica, la mujer espero pacientemente, más que nada curiosa por saber con lo que saldría ésta vez. Sirius la miró fijamente y en un susurro cargado de resignación, habló: --la locura es hereditaria...

--Hereditaria --repitió Helen sin comprender el punto, Sirius asintió, respiró hondo –de nuevo- y terminó su frase:

--Se hereda de los hijos…

* * *

**En realidad el capitulo no iba a terminar ahí pero nada pude hacer al llegar a ese pedazo y tener esa frase que me gustó desde que la vi y quien mejor para decirla que Sirius Black??? jajaja**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	24. ¿El Grim? ¿Moony? ¿Padfoot?

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter y derivados le pertenece a JK Rowling y demás empresarios  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**En mi profile está una ENCUESTA si quieren que no MATE A SIRIUS en el quinto año, vayan y voten XD... dos capitulos más y empezamos el quinto año y el accidente con el velo!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

* * *

El primer sábado que Harry pasó en el colegio, su padre apareció y por más que le rogó y expuso todo lo que tenía en su repertorio, simplemente le repitió lo mismo: _No podía ir a Hogsmade porque había un asesino suelto por ahí_. Eso solo molestó a Harry pero no dijo más porque no quería pasar el verano castigado y le gustaba que su trasero se mantuviera sin ardor, aunque estuviera muriéndose de coraje.

Los días siguientes Harry estuvo de un humor de perros, sus amigos apenas si le hablaban para no hacerlo enojar aún más y que explotara, bien conocedores del carácter de Harry. Pero como el chico solo quería un pretexto para desahogarse, lo encontró un día, antes de entrar a la clase de Lupin.

--Mira como lleva la túnica --rió Malfoy cuando el profesor se giraba a limpiar el pizarrón mientras los chicos entraban al aula --viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico

-- ¡Cállate Malfoy! --gruñó Harry girándose hacia Draco

--Todos sabemos que te gusta andar con pordioseros --rió Malfoy mirando despectivamente a Ron --pero no por eso nosotros tenemos que aguantar… --y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Harry gruñó y se lanzó contra Draco pero no llegó a partirle la cara como le habría gustado porque lo sujetaron por la espalda y solo pudo patalear.

-- ¡Basta Harry, tranquilízate! --ordenó Remus de forma que Harry jamás lo había escuchado hablar por lo que se quedó quieto --cinco puntos menos griffindor, vayan a sentarse

--Pero Malfoy…

--Ve a sentarte --lo interrumpió Remus, Harry se mordió la legua y obedeció.

El incidente en clase de DCAO no hizo más que aumentar el coraje de Harry, por lo que a principios de Octubre, se descargó por completo en las prácticas de quidditch donde Wood los bombardeaba muy seguido con sus discursos alentadores. Harry ponía todo su entusiasmo y concentración en las prácticas tres veces por semana y no había vuelto a tener problemas con Lupin e intentaba ignorar a Malfoy de todas las formas que se le ocurrían.

Los días pasaban y el frío aparecía rápidamente. El tiempo empeoraba conforme se acercaba el primera partido de quidditch en el que Harry ponía todo su entusiasmo, solo así podía olvidar que no iría a Hogsmade por un berrinche de su padre, porque eso era, solo un berrinche. Había veces que odiaba ser pequeño.

Al menos, a Wood no le importaba que el tiempo fuera terrible y Harry lo agradecía. El jueves, a dos días del primer partido después del entrenamiento, Oliver entró al vestidor furioso, todos procuraron dejarle paso. Y cuando el capitán dio la noticia que lo traía de tan mal humor, todo el equipo lo entendió. Por el incidente con el hipogrifo en clase de Hagrid, Slytherin no jugaría contra ellos poniendo de pretexto la herida de Malfoy que nadie creía. En cambio se enfrentarían contra Hufflepuff quienes tenían nuevo capitán que al mismo tiempo era buscador y el que Angelina, Alicia y Katie lo alabaran tan estupendamente, empeoró el humor del capitán de los leones. Pero como siempre lograban los gemelos Weasley, lo tranquilizaron asegurándole que ganarían, después echaron una mirada estricta a Harry quien solo se encogió en su lugar ¿por qué la responsabilidad recaía en él? y ¿por qué no le sorprendía?.

Al día siguiente, pareció que los golpeaba un huracán, el viento era increíble y la lluvia caía con demasiada fuerza. Harry había olvidado Hogsmade, el permiso, el asesino y el berrinche de su padre –como se empeñaba en llamarlo-, solo podía pensar en el partido y tampoco ayudó mucho que Wood se le acercara cada vez que tenía oportunidad y le soltara un largo discurso sobre tácticas para que empleara contra Cedric Diggory, el capitán-buscador de hufflepuff. Y como cada vez que Wood lo atajaba, se le hacía tarde pero la última vez no fueron solo 2 o 4 minutos, sino 10 por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a la puerta de DCAO chocó contra ella antes de abrirla y entró apresuradamente, sin embargo, se congeló a solo un par de pasos.

-- ¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? --preguntó mirando a Snape que le regresó una mirada fría

--Se encuentra indispuesto para dar clase hoy, siéntate Potter, la clase empezó hace diez minutos por lo que le quitaremos a griffindor diez puntos.

Harry iba a decir otra cosa pero se sentó, ahora Snape arruinaría la clase que más le gustaba. Y lo comprobó cuando el profesor empezó a insultar a Lupin, Dean Thomas se levantó a contestarle, Snape quitó puntos a griffindor, Hermione comentó algo y Snape la mandó callar con un comentario despectivo y Harry deseó haberse reportado enfermo para no estar ahí, pero ¿cuándo se iba a imaginar que tío Remus no iba a dar clase? Y ¿de qué estaba enfermo además?. Sabía que ocultaba algo y que por una muy buena razón solo iba a visitarlos algunos días cada demasiado tiempo.

-- ¡Cinco puntos menos griffindor, por ser una sabelotodo insufrible! --gruñó Snape, Harry reaccionó con ello y miró a todos lados, se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos

-- ¡Usted preguntó, para que pregunta si no quieren que le respondan! --gritó Ron parándose de golpe. Harry se maldijo por haberse perdido algo tan bueno, no entendía mucho, solo que Hermione había respondido y Snape la ignoraba e insultaba –otra vez- y que Ron la defendía. Pero lo que sí supo, era que su pelirrojo amigo había ido demasiado lejos.

--Castigado Weasley --dijo Snape suavemente --y si te vuelvo a escuchar hablar, te arrepentirás --sonrió y fue hacia el escritorio.

Nadie más se movió o habló. Hermione le explicó a Harry en susurros lo que tenían que hacer y sin más opción todos se pusieron a pasar apuntes sobre hombres lobos, casi el último capitulo del libro. Harry sentía que se le retorcía todo por dentro mientras escuchaba a Snape que rondaba por los asientos criticando la manera de enseñar de SU tío, no solo un profesor, insultaba y criticaba exageradamente a alguien de su familia y Harry estaba por explotar, pero no quería terminar como Ron, Remus lo regañaría, lo sabía así que siguió trabajando y tragándose todo lo que quería gritar.

Al finalizar la clase, Snape les mandó dos pergaminos sobre como reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Ron se quedó a regañadientes mientras los demás salían y Harry y Hermione se quedaban retrasados en espera de su amigo, el que llegó cinco minutos después.

--El muy… (hasta Harry se sorprendió por como el pelirrojo llamó a Snape) me mandó a limpiar los orinales de la enfermería ¡sin magia! --exclamó furioso Ron.

Harry intentó hacerlo sentir mejor recordándole el partido que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, pero eso solo sirvió para recordar toda la presión que tenía, quería ganar, iban a ganar.

El sábado muy temprano, Harry bajó a la sala común. No había nadie y había una tormenta increíble, hacía demasiado ruido, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir y se echó sobre un sofá. Justo cuando se acostaba algo pesado le cayó en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y eso peludo intentaba ahora meterse debajo de él.

-- Crookshanks, vamos ¿qué quieres? No tengo nada --murmuró Harry intentando controlar al enorme gato -- ¡bien, quédate ahí, ya me voy! --renegó parándose dispuesto a ir a desayunar, era temprano pero sería la hora del desayuno así que se dirigió al retrato pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando scabbers, la rata que Ron había encontrado cuando entraron al colegio, chilló y le pasó por un zapato con el gato de Hermione bufando detrás de él, por fortuna, Harry pudo detener a Crookshanks de la cola a tiempo para que la rata diera vuelta y subiera por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry fue a desayunar con Crookshanks en brazos. Ya en el comedor soltó al gato y se acercó un plato de hojuelas de avena. El resto del equipo no tardó en aparecer. Wood seguía preocupado y no probó bocado a pesar de que los demás intentaban animarlo.

Al salir del castillo, Harry se maldijo por usar gafas, la lluvia las empeñaba ¿cómo rayos iba a ver por donde volaba? Mucho menos vería la snitch. En los vestidores, una vez con las túnicas escarlata listos para el partido, el equipo de griffindor esperó el tradicional discurso de Wood pero a pesar de que el chico intentó hablar varias veces, no pudo más que indicarles con un gesto casi congelado, que salieran y así lo hicieron. En cuanto Harry intuyó que la señora Hooch había sonado el silbato –que por el estruendo de los truenos, no podía escuchar- y que los capitanes se dieran la mano, Harry pateó con fuerza el suelo enlodado y se elevó.

Cuando Harry se detuvo en busca de la snitch, el viento intentó arrancarle la Nimbus 2000, solo pudo sostenerla con fuerza, tanta como pudo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el buscador de griffindor ya estaba casi congelado y sentía entumecidos los dedos que aferraba alrededor del mango de su escoba, Harry apenas podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo, no sabía lo que pasaba y el viento no lo dejaba escuchar. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una bludger.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero a lo lejos escuchó algo parecido al silbato de la señora Hooch y Wood apareció frente a él haciéndole señas para que bajara. Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, su capitán les indicó el borde del campo donde se apretujaron debajo de un enorme paraguas. Harry se quitó las gafas y las limpió con su túnica aunque de nada sirvió pues ésta estaba totalmente mojada.

-- ¡No puedo ver nada! --exclamó Harry señalando sus gafas cuando Wood decía algo sobre atrapar la snitch, Harry no recordaba una tormenta como esa.

-- ¡Harry, dame tus gafas! --nadie supo de donde había aparecido Hermione, pero el que sonriera hizo a Harry hacerle caso. Ante la mirada atónita del equipo, la castaña tocó las gafas de Harry con su varita mientras murmuraba un hechizo.

--Repelerán el agua --anunció regresándoselas y regresando apresurada a su lugar

Wood sintió ganas de besarla.

-- ¡Genial, vamos a ganar! --exclamó con algo más de esperanza.

Todos volvieron a montar sus escobas y Harry comprobó que el hechizo de Hermione funcionaba a la perfección, estaba entumecido por el frío y demasiado empapado pero al menos miraba y se sentía mejor. Aceleró la escoba y ahora pudo ver la bludger que se le acercaba y la esquivó fácilmente. Harry miraba a hacia todos lados en busca de la pelotita dorada pero no podía localizarla, en eso un relámpago iluminó cerca de las gradas de griffindor y pudo ver un enorme perro lanudo y negro, recordándole de repente al grim, el perro demoniaco que había visto en su té, la profesora Trelawney, pero también le sonaba de otra cosa, alguien chocó contra él casi derribándolo. Otro relámpago iluminó y ahora pudo ver a una persona regordeta parada al otro extremo del enorme perro. Pero los gritos de Wood lo trajeron de nuevo al partido, Harry se giró y pudo ver la figura de Diggory que volaba a toda velocidad directo a la pequeña pelotita dorada. Harry se pegó a su escoba y aceleró.

--Vamos, vamos, rápido --murmuraba a la escoba --rápido, rápido ¡rápido!

Mientras Harry intentaba pasar a Cedric, algo extraño pasaba. Era como si estuviera sordo, podía sentir el viento que golpeaba con la misma fuerza pero no lo escuchaba. De repente volvió a escuchar, pero no era el viento, la lluvia, los gritos de su equipo o de los espectadores, eran gritos que no quería volver a escuchar, su madre le gritaba a Voldemort que le perdonara a él la vida y él reía… Harry no supo más, con esa estridente carcajada casi perforándole los oídos… todo se volvió negro.

--Como coja al ministro le voy a meter la varita por…

-- ¡Por favor! --le reprendió una voz molesta

-- ¡No sabe usarla! --exclamó el primero ofendido

Algo le decía a Harry que conocía esas voces, pero lo único a lo que sí le encontraba sentido o más bien, lo único que sabía era que le dolía todo. Hasta el cabello. Entonces, más voces empezaron a hablar después de algunas risas mal ahogadas, _fue horrible_ decía alguien_, hacía demasiado frío_ dijo otra voz_ esas criaturas con capuchas_ y entonces fue cuando Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. El equipo de quidditch llenos de lodo rodeaban su cama, Ron y Hermione también. Pero los dueños de las primeras voces no estaban en su vista.

-- ¡Harry! --exclamó George que se miraba más pálido con tanto lodo

-- ¿Qué pasó?

--Te caíste --contestó Ron

--Mis padres, estaban aquí ¿no? Los escuché

--Sí pero tu mamá sacó a tu padre porque estaba insultando al ministro --rió George acercándose más --creímos que te habías matado --continuó volviendo al partido y la razón por la que estaba en la enfermería, Hermione ahogó un grito y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos.

--El partido… ¿cómo terminó, qué pasó con él?

-- ¡Casi te matas y te preocupas por un maldito partido! --todos brincaron ante ese grito, Helen acababa de aparecer y no parecía muy feliz --tengo ganas de que vengas al colegio como todos los chicos y te metas en problemas pero que no termines en la enfermería por estar a punto de morir --renegó mientras lo abrazaba

--Como sigas así te harán una membresía como la que teníamos James y yo --Harry miró detrás de su madre en busca de la sonriente voz y no pudo más que sonreírle a su padre y tampoco pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca mientras ella se giraba para mirar reprobadoramente a Sirius.

-- No habremos perdido… ¿o sí?

-- ¡James! --exclamó Helen volviendo a verlo, Harry dio un pequeño respingo ante la mención de su segundo nombre pero siguió esperando la respuesta

--Diggory atrapó la snitch, aunque debo darle un punto porque cuando se dio cuenta de que te caíste, intentó anular el partido pero Oliver dijo que habían ganado limpiamente

-- ¿Dónde está Wood? --siguió Harry nada dispuesto a mirar a Helen, podía sentir que hervía de molestia

--Sigue en las duchas, yo creo que quiere ahogarse --comentó como si considerara realmente esa posibilidad

Harry escondió la cara entre sus rodillas, su equipo rápidamente se acercó más. Fred le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

--Vamos Harry, tenía que haber una primera vez para que se te escapara la snitch --intentó consolarlo

--Además, no fue tu culpa --añadió George

--Fueron los dementores --agregó Sirius que miraba orgulloso a los amigos que su hijo había hecho --tenías que haber visto la rabieta que hizo Dumbledore --rió el animago con un brillo especial en los ojos, Helen solo negó resignada

--Porque la tuya no se compara con la de él --murmuró mirándolo, él se alzó de hombros mientras contestaba

--Dumbledore está más viejo, se miró más divertido en él… ¡imagina a Albus Dumbledore perdiendo la paciencia! Casi nunca se ve… solo tenías que casi haber muerto Harry

-- ¡Black! --gritó Helen escandalizada mientras todos se echaban a reír, incluso Harry. --no puedo creerlo… chicos --suspiró mirándolos --Harry tiene que descansar

--Claro, después venimos a verte --dijo Hermione quien tuvo que arrastrar a Ron pues al parecer solo ella y los demás del equipo habían entendido que se querían quedar a solas con él.

Harry apenas se dio cuenta de la mirada que intercambiaban sus padres cuando estuvieron solos. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en lo que le habían hecho los dementores, en su madre suplicando. Cuando sintió un abrazo levantó la mirada, su padre lo abrazaba fuera de toda diversión. Cuando Sirius se separó, Harry se sintió culpable por no haberle contestado ninguna carta y más al verlos a ambos preocupados.

-- ¿Saben si alguien recogió mi escoba? ¿qué pasa? --preguntó rápidamente al notar esta vez la mirada que intercambiaban.

--Pues… hijo verás… --murmuró Helen

--Cuando caíste el viento se la llevó y…

-- ¿Y?

--Chocó contra el sauce boxeador --terminó Sirius, entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía una bolsa en las manos.

Sirius respiró hondo y volteó la bolsa sobre la cama de Harry dejando un montón de astillas.

--Podemos comprar otra Harry, no hay problema, de hecho estaba viendo un catálogo...

--Claro --suspiró Harry, sabía que su padre le compraría una escoba pero la razón por la que ya no tenía la Nimbus le golpeó la cabeza, los dementores. Se sentía humillado cada vez que pensaba en ellos, eso sin contar con las burlas de Malfoy, se sentía débil. Sirius, adivinando lo que su hijo pensaba, habló con un tono de falso reclamo:

--Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con tu profesor de defensa, ¿cómo es posible que no te haya enseñado nada? --cuando Harry levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa socarrona que tenía su padre --cuando Remus esté mejor, ve a hablar con él.

--Papá, ¿qué tiene el…?

--Yo… no… pues… no creo ser el indicado para explicártelo --balbuceó Sirius y Harry adivinó que era algo grueso lo que tenía Remus, pero no peligroso pues su padre se lo habría dicho.

--Papá, quiero ir a Hogsmade -- dijo después de pensárselo unos segundos, Sirius lo miró

--Quizá el próximo año --susurró mirando a Harry que hizo una mueca de disgusto

--Pero…

--Lo siento hijo pero no…

-- ¡Papá!

--Señores, Harry no necesita más estrés así que les suplicaría… --madame Pomfrey apareció con una severa mirada al notar como Harry se alteraba con cada segundo

--Te quiero Harry, cuídate --susurró Sirius mientras lo abrazaba, Helen lo imitó pero Harry no dijo nada --no hagas tonterías --agregó cuando salían de la enfermería.

La enfermera no dejó a Harry salir hasta el lunes después y él volvió a olvidar la culpa que había sentido la ver a su padre tan preocupado y siguió sin contestar las cartas que le mandaba, ni siquiera las leía. Solo las arrojaba al cesto de recuerdos que le llevaba la gente que lo iba a visitar. Pero esos días que pasó ahí las aprovechó para pensar en el _Grim_, les iba a decir a sus padres pero no se atrevió y cuando realmente lo consideraba, su padre le había salido con que no podía ir a Hogsmade sino hasta el próximo año y entonces lo pensaría, tampoco era seguro. Esa había sido la primera vez que lo había visto y casi moría. Tampoco les contó a sus amigos porque Ron se asustaría y seguramente Hermione se reiría de él.

El chico no pudo descansar hasta que regresó a clases y se sintió mejor al ver a Remus detrás de su escritorio, que si bien se miraba enfermo les sonrió al verlos entrar al aula. Mientras se sentaba lo analizó detenidamente, no puso atención a las quejas de sus compañeros, su tío Remus estaba bastante desmejorado. La túnica que llevaba le quedaba demasiado grande, tenía algunos rasguños por el rostro además de las enormes ojeras.

--No se preocupen, hablaré con el profesor Snape y no tendrán que hacer el trabajo --descansó al escucharlo decir aquello, rodó los ojos al escuchar decir a Hermione que ella ya había terminado.

La clase volvió a ser su favorita, el profesor les mostró un _hinkypunk, _una pequeña criaturita que parecía ser de humo, les explicó que aunque se miraba inofensiva, aparecía en los caminos y con el pequeño farol que colgaba de su mano atraía a los viajeros.

El tiempo pareció volar pues el timbre sonó rápido y todos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas.

--Harry espera por favor, quisiera hablar contigo --dijo Lupin mientras cubría la jaula del _hinkypunk_. El chico fue hacia su escritorio pensando en que sería demasiado para la enfermedad de su tío, el que fuera hasta él --tu padre ya me regañó --rió mirándolo --y después me contó lo del partido, lamento lo de tu escoba

--Gracias --suspiró Harry subiéndose al escritorio casi sin darse cuenta --mi papá dijo que me iba a comprar otra --agregó con una mueca

-- ¿Sigues molesto con él? --no sonó a pregunta, era más una afirmación. Al menos, como había dicho su amigo, Harry se comportaba como un adolescente normal. --Hogsmade no es tan grandiosa Harry…

--Ya todos me lo han dicho, no te molestes tío

--El sauce lo plantaron cuando llegué yo aquí --con melancolía cambió le tema, Harry lo miró interesado, si de por sí ya sospechaba que algo gordo ocultaba, eso solo lo confirmaba más.

-- ¿Por qué te regañó mi papá?

--Dice que dejé que te cayeras de la escoba --sonrió mirándolo, Harry arrugó el entrecejo

--Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada

--Ya Harry, soy tu maestro de defensa…

-- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

--Tranquilo muchacho, no te digo esto para que te molestes más con Sirius --rió de buena gana y el chico no solo estaba molesto con su padre, empezaba a molestarse también con su profesor --lo que pasa es que hay ciertas defensas contra los dementores

-- ¿Me enseñarás?

--Intentaré ayudarte Harry, es muy difícil… pero hasta el próximo trimestre, por ahora tengo demasiado que hacer y estoy algo débil.

Harry se pensó el preguntarle sobre su enfermedad pero cuando intentó hacerlo, lo apremió para su siguiente clase y él tuvo que correr.

Con la promesa de que podría defenderse de los dementores, los días para Harry pasaron más rápido, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y la próxima visita a Hogsmade también. Feliz no lo hizo, pero no tenía otra opción más que quedarse en el castillo por lo que la mañana del sábado después de despedirse de Ron y Hermione, subió solo a la torre de griffindor para hojear el ejemplar de _El mundo de la escoba_ que su padre le había enviado. El castillo estaba envuelto en demasiado silencio, ni siquiera Peeves lo alteraba.

-- ¡Pss, Harry!

Se giró y a mitad del corredor del tercer piso miró a Fred y George que le señalaban un aula vacía. Curioso y sin nada más que hacer, fue con ellos que rápidamente lo metieron al aula.

-- ¿Por qué no están en Hogsmade?

--Mi buen Harry --sonrió Fred

--Decidimos hacer una escala antes… --dijo George

--...para darte un regalo de navidad adelantado --continuó Fred, a Harry le encantaba verlos hablar por la excelente coordinación que usaban siempre como si lo hubieran estado ensayando por horas.

George asintió a su hermano y sacó algo debajo de su capa, era un pergamino grande, cuadrado y muy gastado. Al no verle algo escrito, Harry lo analizó detenidamente temiendo que fuera alguna broma.

--Y eso es…

--Esto mi buen Harry es el secreto de nuestro éxito, nos cuesta desprendernos de él --dijo Fred

--Pero anoche decidimos que tú lo necesitas más --acotó George

--Además nos lo sabemos de memoria

--Ajá y para qué quiero yo un pergamino viejo

-- ¡Un pergamino viejo! --exclamó George ofendido

--Harry, Harry, Harry --canturreó su gemelo negando lentamente con la cabeza --esto --pasó la mano sobre el viejo pergamino con un ademán de devoción --es el mapa del merodeador, mira, pon atención…

Y a continuación, Fred tocó el viejo pergamino con la punta de su varita mientras susurraba _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ e inmediatamente a partir de donde había tocado, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta que se regaron y cruzaron por todo el pergamino. En la parte superior aparecieron unas palabras con grandes caracteres floreados y verdes:

_Los señores Moony, Wormatail, Padfoot y Prongs_

_proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

_están orgullosos de presentar_

_EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Harry miró estupefacto el mapa que mostraba cada rincón del castillo, pero lo que más le fascinó fue el mirar las pequeñas motas de tinta etiquetadas con un nombre, que se movían por todas partes. Revisó cada rincón, cada pasillo que conocía pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había pasadizos también, pasadizos que él jamás había visto ni estado en ellos. Los gemelos le explicaron los que estaban bloqueados, los que Filch conocía y los que no. Por supuesto que remarcaron el pasadizo que iba directamente al sótano de Honeydukes, en Hogsmade y con una reverencia rimbombante, se despidieron de Harry que se quedó ahí parado mirando el mapa. Era increíble como podía existir algo así. La emoción lo invadió de repente y la expresión preocupada de su padre apareció en su cabeza, algo que solo sirvió para que se animara a correr a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, ya ahí miró de nuevo el mapa y sonrió al ver que la motita que ponía _"Harry Potter"_ –ni siquiera le molestó que no lo clasificara como Black- tocaba la joroba de la estatua y decía "_dissendio"_ Harry lo imitó y al instante la joroba de la bruja se abrió para que pudiera pasar. Harry volvió a sonreír, podría ir a Hogsmade.

"Apagó" el mapa antes de recorrer el pasadizo estrecho con la punta de su varita encendida. Mientras subía, bajaba e intentaba no caerse, el chico pensaba en los nombres de quienes habían hecho aquel mapa. Él había escuchado a su padre llamar muchas veces Moony al tío Remus y creía recordar haber escuchado a Remus llamar a su padre como Padfoot… pero no, no podían ser los mismos, además, por qué se dirían así, no tenía sentido.

A algunos kilómetros lejos de ahí, Lyra brincaba en un sillón, sus padres habían salido hacía demasiadas horas y ella se aburría con la niñera que le habían conseguido. Una chiquilla -según Lyra- apenas pasaba los 17 años a la que la pequeña Lyra ya había asustado con Dolores y ahora que la niñera estaba desmayada en el piso de la cocina, ella no sabía que hacer, se aburría muy rápido y mamá le había dicho a la niñera que lo evitara porque era peligroso.

--Boba niñera, boba niñera, boba niñera --murmuraba cuando caía al sofá y brincaba con más fuerza --me abuuuuurro, si era solo una arañita --cayó sentada y se quedó mirando la pared. No tenía nada que hacer, sin tarea, no tenía un libro que leer, sus padres no estaban, quien la cuidaba estaba inconsciente y se le acababa de antojar un helado pero no había. ¿Qué tanto se podía molestar su padre si salía a comprar uno?, en eso, el timbre sonó -- ¡yo voy! --gritó en una carcajada.

--Hola --dijo una voz siseante

-- ¡Tío! --exclamó la pequeña brincando a los brazos extendidos de Lucius Malfoy que sonrió de lado -- ¿están tus padres?

--Nop, ¿me llevas a comprar un helado por favor?

--Por supuesto Lyra, vamos --Lucius la tomó de la mano y aferrando con fuerza su bastón, salieron de la casa Black.

En Hogsmade , Harry ya les había explicado a sus amigos como había llegado hasta ahí e intentaba no hacerle mucho caso al sermón de Hermione, esa voz se parecía tanto a la de su madre que lograba ponerlo a pensar en que eso estaba mal. Al llegar a las tres escobas, se sentaron en la mesa que encontraron más oculta detrás de un enorme pino navideño. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pedir algo cuando Hermione movió el árbol al ver que algunos profesores junto con el ministro se sentaban justo frente a ellos. Harry dio un respingo cuando alguien a quien no conocía exclamaba despectivamente su apellido y puso atención.

--No entiendo como le dieron la tutela del niño Potter --dijo el mismo sujeto

--Sirius es responsable y ha cuidado muy bien de él --dijo la profesora McGonagall arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

--Ya, pero a mí no me convence eso de que Pettigrew fue el traidor, Black era el guardián de los Potter y el mejor amigo de James ¿por qué sino está en azkabán?

--Un malentendido --gruñó Hagrid

--Tal vez, al menos eso es lo que dice Black. Pero Pettigrew era el pequeño que apenas si sabía algunos hechizos, Black y Potter eran sus héroes, además escuché que lo que Black quería era al niño porque los Potter tenían demasiado dinero, una bóveda sin fin en gringotts repleta de galeones y Black no…

Harry no siguió escuchando, se cubrió con la capa y salió de la taberna justo cuando la profesora McGonagall hablaba muy molesta, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron rápidamente.

-- Black era de una de las familias con más dinero, me atrevería a asegurar que su fortuna era muy semejante a la de los Potter…

Harry corría tropezándose, sin mirar por dónde iba. No sabía como había regresado a Honeydukes o como rayos había llegado al sótano, abierto la trampilla y entrado al pasadizo, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en su dormitorio garabateando apresurado en un pergamino. Volvió a correr pero ésta vez hacia la lechucería. Él creía en su padre, por supuesto que le creía más a él que al hombre que no conocía que había estado en las tres escobas. Pero quería hablar con él y aclarar algunas cosas, sin embargo no tuvo que mandar la carta porque chocó con Sirius que caminaba pensativo con la vista fija en el piso.

--Hola Harry --le saludó Sirius muy serio, Harry lo abrazó y las lágrimas lo traicionaron -- ¿qué tienes? No llores hijo…

--Es que… es… escuché que…

-- ¡Sirius! ¿es verdad? --la pregunta en la voz alterada de Remus lo interrumpió.

Harry se separó de su padre solo un poco para ver como su profesor de defensa que seguía mirándose débil, llegaba hasta ellos, lo miraba fugazmente y con miedo miraba a Sirius. Harry no entendía mucho pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que su padre vestía un traje muggle negro… demasiado elegante. No sabía que se fuera a casar y además no era esmoquin, al menos se pondría un traje de pingüino ¿no?. Cuando su padre asintió con la cabeza lentamente, miró a Remus que ahogó un gemido o algo así, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del profesor. Harry puso más atención y se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado, el chico empezaba a asustarse. No le habría pasado nada a su hermanita… o… a su madre ¿o sí?

-- ¿Papá?

--Si quieres Sirius… usa mi despacho… --murmuró Remus negando apesadumbrado

--Sirius --Harry se giró al escuchar al profesor Dumbledore --es… ¿en verdad pasó? --Sirius volvió a asentir y un par de traviesas lágrimas brotaron.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Harry, los tres adultos solo lo vieron

--Puedes ir a mi oficina si necesitas más privacidad ¿puedo ayudar en algo?, ¿cómo está Helen?

--Gracias profesor, inconsolable… no quería dejarla sola pero… --Sirius se interrumpió mirando a Harry, unos segundos después volvió la vista al director --...bueno, tenía que venir. Molly se quedó con ella, nos está ayudando un poco y...

-- ¡Con un demonio!, ¡Qué rayos pasa! --gritó Harry ya fuera de sí. Sirius solo lo volvió a mirar y respiró hondo.

--Creo que con los retratos de los directores… --murmuró Sirius, Dumbledore asintió pensativo --usaré el despacho de Remus…

--Creo que debo ir…

--Sí señor, será muggle --dijo Sirius antes de empezar a caminar después de un largo suspiro. Harry no necesitó que su padre lo llamara, echó a andar tras él tan pronto como se había movido. Escuchó al tío Remus pedirle permiso al director para ir con Helen y eso hizo que la pregunta que lo asfixiaba, saliera.

--Papá ¿Lyra está bien?

--En el despacho de Remus, Harry --susurró con voz de ultratumba y el chico sintió plomo en el estómago -- ¿tus amigos?

--En Hogsmade --contestó automáticamente, estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera recordó ponerle algo de indignación a la frase. Sirius asintió.

El animago caminaba en silencio, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro aunque se apresurara a limpiarlas. Todos lo habían tomado mal pero Harry... respiró hondo. Era verdad que en un principio Harry no había estado de acuerdo, le molestaba y todo eso pero ahora… después de tantos años habían formado una gran amistad, algo inquebrantable, algo más que solo ser hermanos. Volvió a respirar hondo cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Lupin. Sirius abrió la puerta despacio y esperó a que Harry entrara, cerró detrás suyo y miró a su hijo, no se le ocurría como abordar el tema.

-- ¿Papá? Por favor…

Sirius asintió yendo hacia el escritorio, Harry lo siguió. Sirius lo miró fijamente por dos largos segundos antes de levantarlo y sentarlo sobre el escritorio, el muchacho se temió lo peor.

--Harry… hijo, tienes que ser fuerte

-- ¡Qué pasa!

--Hijo, Christ no resistió… --no terminó la frase porque la voz se le quebró.

Harry negó rápidamente, las gafas se le resbalaron por la nariz.

--Harry

-- ¡No!, ¡me estás mintiendo! Christ no… no… --brincó del escritorio e intentó correr hacia la puerta pero Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry lloraba y gritaba insultos a su padre para que los soltara pero Sirius lo mantenía aferrado contra su cuerpo mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Harry seguía negando. Su amigo no podía haber muerto, no, estaban equivocados. Christ les debía estar jugando una broma. Ya había planeado pasar la navidad en el hospital con su amigo y él no… no… Christ no podía haberlo dejado y de repente se enojó con Christ por irse, por dejarlo solo con los planes… por morir. Los sollozos del adolescente ahogaban los susurros de Sirius pero no los insultos que ahora alternaba de su padre a su amigo.

--Christ luchó Harry… luchó toda su vida pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y… -- ¿cómo le explicaba aquello para que él entendiera? --... ya no producía sangre --optó por la explicación que Remus le había dado sobre la leucemia, no tenía que ahondar en el tema, solo lo confundiría más --lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir peleando contra las infecciones que a pesar de estar en un lugar esterilizado lograron desarrollarse, estaban escondidas, de alguna forma… --se interrumpió al sentir a Harry moverse.

Harry se giró y se abrazó a su padre, dejó salir todo. Lloró como cuando era pequeño, lloró en brazos de su padre, lloró la muerte de aquel a quien consideraba algo más que su amigo. Y Sirius lo abrazó con más fuerza, él estaba ahí para Harry. De nuevo se alegró por no haberle dado su merecido a Peter, se alegró por haber decidido robarle a Hagrid a aquel pequeño que acababa de perder a sus padres.

Algunas horas después, Harry pudo controlarse lo suficiente para preguntarle a su papá por el padre de Christ. Sirius no pudo contestar, no quería incluir más palabras al diccionario de palabrotas de su hijo y con el gruñido que dio, Harry entendió que no lo habían encontrado.

--Pero… pero buscaban más… más…

--Donadores --completó Sirius al ver que los sollozos aún interrumpían al chico --pero ninguno compatible, hicimos todo lo que pudimos Harry y ustedes también, Christ reía y fue feliz leyendo tus cartas y las de Ron y Hermione… hijo… ¿quieres… quieres estar presente en…?

-- ¡Claro, me quiero despedir! --exclamó Harry interrumpiendo a su padre, él asintió, ya se lo esperaba

--Las vacaciones de navidad están por empezar, solo faltan unos días. Veré si Albus deja que te vayas desde hoy

--Sí… ¿podrías hacer algo por Ron y Hermione? También querrán ir

--Sí, ve a buscarlos. Ya debieron decirles…

Sirius se pensó el dejar ir solo a su hijo pero sabía que Harry no necesitaba compañía, no ahora por lo menos, así que decidió ir con el profesor Dumbledore. Mientras Harry caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera le tomó importancia a las burlas de Malfoy.

Harry tardó más de lo normal en llegar hasta su sala común, pero cuando llegó, deseó no haberlo hecho. La sala común de grifindor estaba vacía, a excepción de Ron y Hermione que al parecer lo esperaban, Hermione lloraba en el hombro de Ron. Harry tragó el nudo que se le acababa de hacer en la garganta, se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Hermione.

En cualquier otra situación habría sido genial que su padre le hubiera arreglado que empezaran las vacaciones antes, pero con esto… no, prefería seguir yendo a pociones y soportando a Snape con tal de saber que su amigo estaba en el hospital pero vivo. Al llegar a casa, Harry subió directo a su habitación y nada pudo hacerlo salir, por la noche Lyra se arrastró de alguna forma para poder entrar en el cuarto de su hermano, la pequeña sollozaba cuando se abrazó a Harry, él medio dormido le regresó el abrazo mientras la niña se aferraba más a su hermano.

Los niños no eran los únicos que estaban mal en esa casa, en la estancia, Helen y Sirius estaban acurrucados en un sillón con la vista fija en la chimenea. No sentían frío pero el traquetear de las llamas tenía un efecto tranquilizador en Sirius y él se había encargado de transmitirlo a sus personas más cercanas. Nadie podía creer que el pequeño cuerpo de Christ de tan solo 13 años estuviera siendo "tasajeado" sin ton ni son, sin pudor, sin vergüenza… solo era un niño y no podía concebir necesaria una autopsia. Sirius suspiró y se abrazó más a Helen que se hundió en sus brazos.

-- ¿Papá? --la voz de Harry se escuchó ronca, llevaba de la mano a Lyra. Sirius solo abrió los brazos, no eran necesarias palabras, él sabia lo que su hijo necesitaba…

Cuando Sirius despertó aún estaba en la estancia, sonrió levemente al ver a su familia amontonada en un sofá. Su familia… él jamás había pensado que podría decir eso, siempre creyó que él sería el tío consentidor y James sería el que formaría la familia que le daría sobrinos a los que malcriar.

--Sirius --dio un brinco al escuchar esa gruesa voz, estaba seguro de que no había nadie más que ellos en la casa, ni siquiera Remus.

Estuvo a punto de gritar al girar y mirar a su amigo ahí parado mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero se llevó las dos manos a la boca y se mordió los dedos para no soltar el grito y despertar a todos.

--Estoy soñando ¿cierto?

James se alzó de hombros sin dejar de sonreírle. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia el sillón y la expresión que puso al ver a Harry hizo que Sirius realmente se replanteara si seguía dormido o estaba bien despierto.

--Has hecho un buen trabajo amigo, es un gran chico

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio, en realidad estaba algo shockeado y no sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, James siguió hablando como si nada.

--La verdad es que no creo que alguien hubiera criado a Harry como a un hijo, tú le diste una familia… pero eso tú lo sabes --seguía sonriendo cuando se giró hacia el congelado mago que tenía la mandíbula desencajada --parece que miraras un fantasma padfoot --rió acercándose a Sirius, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y siguió hablando --amigo, alguien anda por ahí diciendo cosas que alteraron un poco a Harry, necesitas aclarar eso…

-- ¡Señor S! --un grito entusiasta interrumpió a James, los colores abandonaron completamente a Sirius, no quería girar la cabeza y tampoco mirar, así que cerró los ojos -- ¡ey señor S! --una mano le movió el brazo y Sirius apretó más los ojos --oh vamos… --alguien bufó y las lágrimas traicionaron al animago, lentamente abrió los ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban y rodaban por sus mejillas. El rubio lo miraba sonriente --oiga, no pasa nada, está bien… dígale a Harry que no se ponga triste, es más, váyanse de vacaciones…

--Lo que el chico dice es cierto, tómate unas vacaciones pero lo siento, tienes que llevar a los demonios que llamas hijos --le sonrió James

--Señor S, en unas horas, en mi funeral solo no…

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo, no había escuchado nada al final pero los labios de Christ se movieron.

--No entendí al final…

--Dije que solo no…

--No entiendo

--Señor S! dije que no…

--Repítelo…

El rubio siguió repitiendo y Sirius no escuchaba, cada vez pedía con más fuerza que lo repitiera, el chico lo hacía, pero Sirius seguía sin escuchar y tampoco podía leerle los labios.

-- ¡Repítelo! --se sentó como impulsado por un resorte, lo que estaba sobre él cayó al piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

-- ¡Papá!

-- ¡Harry! --exclamó Sirius mirando asustado a su alrededor. ¿Estaría volviéndose loco?, descartando el efecto que esos niños tenían en él, lo que le había pasado en la escuela, el que en ocasiones hablara solo –eso era efecto de haber criado a Harry- y algunas otras cosas, ¿por qué miraba fantasmas?, bueno, sería más exacto decir que soñaba con fantasmas. Y no era lo mismo el haber visto fantasmas en sus siete años de colegio, esto era más... pues más para locos.

Harry se sentó en el piso y miró a su padre que murmuraba mientras asentía, se quedó viéndolo divertido por algunos minutos hasta que recordó porque estaba ahí, sintió como algo le caía al estómago y dejó de sonreír mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir.

--Hijo… ¿te golpeaste? --Sirius intentó acercarse pero Harry ya se había puesto de pie --Harry… --se detuvo al ver al chico negar lentamente, poco a poco Harry negó con más fuerza, no mucho después corrió -- ¡Harry!

Pero Harry no escuchaba a su padre y no deseaba que lo alcanzara, Sirius golpeó con fuerza la puerta principal. Otra maldita explosión de magia, Harry había sellado la puerta y a pesar de que después golpearla y patearla le había mandado toda clase de hechizos, no pudo abrirla. Corrió a la ventana pero tampoco pudo abrirla, le arrojó una figurilla de metal que le encantaba a Helen y tuvo que agacharse para que no le reventara la cabeza cuando rebotó contra el cristal.

--Me encantaría saber como rayos hace eso --masculló llevándose las manos al cabello, totalmente frustrado.

Harry corría por la calle principal hacia el final, quería llegar a la casa de su amigo. Christ tenía que estar ahí, escondido debajo de su cama. Las lágrimas empañaban sus gafas y él no hacía nada por secarlas, conocía demasiado bien ese camino, desde que recordaba lo había recorrido decenas de veces a diario.

Por fin, después de un eterno par de minutos llegó frente a la enorme mansión que estaba al final de la calle. Ahora que la miraba bien, estaba sucia, con el césped sin cortar… parecía abandonada. Pero no se detuvo mucho ahí afuera, rodeó la casa y entró por la puerta del sótano que daba al patio trasero y que solo él y Christ sabían como se abría. Recorrió el sótano sucio en un segundo, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, la puerta estaba abierta cuando llegó a la cocina llena de envolturas de cenas para microondas, las pateó con furia y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de su amigo… subió la enorme escalera de mármol, llegó al primer piso y volvió a subir, en el segundo piso fue hasta el fondo del pasillo principal y giró a la derecha, corrió hacia un rincón donde una escalera de caracol cruzaba el techo y subió, antes habría sido el ático con el techo a cuatro aguas, era enorme… el cuello de su camisa estaba húmedo ya, no podía dejar de llorar, temblaba completamente por causa de los sollozos que no podía y tampoco le importaba detener. Había algunos pósters de grifindor, otros pocos de quiditch, en la pared del fondo, en la que había un enorme ventanal que llegaba hasta la planta baja. Sobre la pintura azul eléctrico seguían los pósters se los súper héroes que admiraban de pequeños, en la pared contraria a esa, la que estaba pintada de un impecable color blanco, había un _collage_ con las fotografías con movimiento que se habían tomado a lo largo de sus dos años en Hogwarts y otras más sin movimiento de su infancia, desde que tenían 3 o 4 años hasta hacía solo algunos meses, antes de que la policía llegara y todo saliera mal.

El baúl del colegio de Christ estaba a los pies de su cama en forma de balón de soccer. Harry sintió un piquetazo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón al recordar las veces en que su amigo se había quejado de ser lo suficientemente grande como para seguir con esa cama pero que su padre no lo escuchaba, eso antes de descubrir que Christ también era mago.

Harry maldijo al padre de Christ por abandonarlo al descubrir que era mago, por dejarlo solo sin mayor razón, por haber huido tan cobardemente una noche… por haber matado a su amigo. Golpeó con fuerza el piso de madera, golpeó intentando desahogarse, intentando tirar, sacar toda esa furia y frustración, golpeó hasta que la madera clara empezó a teñirse lentamente de rojo. No sentía el dolor de sus manos, lloraba furioso maldiciendo en voz alta, temblaba irremediablemente, ya no podía detener los espasmos ni los gritos que salían de sus temblorosos labios.

Un par de brazos lo rodearon, él se giró y se aferró a Sirius mientras murmullos ininteligibles salían entremezclados con sollozos.

Se quedaron ahí, en el piso de la habitación de Christopher, abrazados por varias horas. Algunos sollozos se le escaparon a Sirius por más que intentó detenerlos, pero el dolor de haber perdido al chico al que quería casi como a un hijo y el dolor de ver y sentir a Harry tan destrozado, pudieron más con él.

--Hijo, vamos… ya está todo listo en el jardín de la casa y tienes que cambiarte además de comer algo --murmuró poniéndose de pie y prácticamente arrastrando consigo a Harry.

Abrazó a su hijo y lentamente deshicieron el camino que Harry había hecho con tanta furia. El chico arrastraba los pies y caminaba solo porque su padre lo empujaba con el abrazo.

Llegaron a la casa y Harry subió a su habitación para ponerse el traje muggle que Helen le había dejado sobre la cama, ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza el darse una ducha. Se vistió, se calzó y bajó aunque no tuviera ganas, él se despediría de su amigo.

--Cariño, ven a comer algo --dijo Helen en cuanto lo miró, Harry negó pesadamente --no has comido nada desde ayer Harry

--No tengo hambre

--Vas a enfermar --Harry se alzó de hombros mientras iba hacia el jardín trasero --a Christ no le habría gustado verte así --se detuvo y miró a su madre, ira pura le cruzó el rostro

-- ¡No digas eso!, ¡tú no sabes lo que Christ habría querido porque está muerto! --casi gritó, pero bajó el tono al final al ver la expresión de Helen

--Harry --le reprendió Sirius llegando a sus espaldas --hijo --bajó la voz y lo abrazó --tienes que comer, un emparedado aunque sea, toma uno de los jugos de Lyra… por favor --suplicó suspirando. Eso no era fácil para nadie, ya había visto a Hermione inconsolable en brazos de sus padres en el jardín y Ron no estaba bien tampoco, sabía que Harry sufría y le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

--Lo siento mamá --Helen le acarició el rostro mientras pasaba a la cocina a prepararle el emparedado.

--Vamos Harry, ya va a empezar todo…

Al pasar por la cocina para salir al patio trasero, Harry tomó el emparedado y el jugo de Lyra, esos de 250 ml en tetrapack. Pero ni siquiera quitó la envoltura al popote, en cuanto puso un pie en el césped, todos los recuerdos que había vivido con Christ en ese jardín le bombardearon la cabeza tan rápido que incluso tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de su padre ante un repentino mareo.

--Come --repitió Sirius sintiéndolo estremecer y Harry se llevó el emparedado a la boca, quizá también tenía que ver que tuviera prácticamente dos días sin comer, el sol casi se ocultaba completamente, solo podía verse un delgado hilo de hermosos colores en el horizonte.

El enorme jardín estaba lleno de decenas de sillas cubiertas por una tela negra y cada una de esas sillas tenía a alguien, no había una sola vacía, comprobó Harry cuando llegó a las primeras y su padre lo empujó para que se sentara pues se había quedado congelado mirando el féretro blanco, era pequeño… demasiado pequeño. Suspiró, ya no quería llorar.

Harry no escuchó nada de lo que el sacerdote dijo por lo que le parecieron demasiadas horas, era de noche cuando por fin su padre le susurró que se pusiera de pie porque tenían que ir al cementerio. Ahora sí caminó por sus propios pies, pero no se dio cuenta de que Ron y su familia iban con él en la camioneta de su padre, sino hasta que su pelirrojo amigo le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento que en verdad agradeció.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al cementerio o al menos eso le pareció a Harry. Ahí, el sacerdote dijo otras palabras y cuando estaban por bajar la caja, Harry recordó algo que había leído en alguna parte en uno de esos momentos de aburrimiento mientras estaba castigado en el verano, a los magos los entierran con sus varitas y él llevaba en su saco la varita de Christ. Pero Sirius no lo dejó que se acercara a la caja cuando le dijo que quería dejar la varita en el féretro de Christ

--Mejor recuérdalo como era cuando vivía Harry, no quiero que te quedes con ésta imagen --le susurró Sirius, Harry asintió, él tampoco estaba seguro de quererlo.

Sirius abrió con cuidado la caja, se quedó viéndola por largos segundos antes de acomodar con cuidado la varita entre los juguetes y cosas preferidas del chico. Más tarde pondría un hechizo protector en esa tumba, por si aparecía algún saqueador.

--Que descanse en paz… --susurró el sacerdote cuando la caja tocó la fría tierra, Harry se acercó y tomó un puño de tierra para arrojarla antes de que empezaran las paladas, pero como si lo hubieran llamado giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del cementerio, no podía verla pero algo lo hizo mirar hacia ahí.

--Hijo... Harry… --lo llamó Sirius al ver que no se movía -- ¿qué miras? --miró hacia donde lo hacía Harry y abrió la boca sin creer lo que veía -- ¿qué demonios hace ese aquí? --rugió furioso, la perorata del sacerdote se interrumpió y miró casi ofendido al animago que se abría paso entre la gente hacia un hombre alto y moreno-- ¡maldito desgraciado! --exclamó levantando el puño para impactarlo en el aterrado rostro de Daniel Zamago.

* * *

**ANTES DE QUE MATEN A LA JOVEN Y LINDA AUTORA, LEAN LO QUE ELLA TIENE QUE DECIR... **

**Sion asegura que no quería pero el pequeño rubio tenía que morir, estaba planeado desde que empezó el primer capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dejen sus amenazas de muerte, si le dan al botoncito ese de abajo con letras verdes, Sion sufrirá descargas eléctricas y le pondremos alfileres cubiertos de chile chiltepin debajo de las uñas y en los ojos n.n **

**Pero comprendan que no la pueden matar porque si no, quedarán demasiados fics inconclusos, imaginen cuantos lectores estarán tristes!!!!!!  
**

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	25. La final de quiditch

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

**Eeerm... lamento no haber actualizado desde hace... mucho???? eeeh Happy Halloween?? XD eh aquí el nuevo capi y reparo mi falta con un capi super largo!!!!! =D  
**

* * *

--_ ¡A Harry no, a Harry no!_

_-- ¡Hazte a un lado muchacha!_

_-- _¡Harry!

Harry abrió los ojos, sentía que le dolía la cabeza y una gran desesperación lo invadió. Estaba acostado boca arriba en el piso del aula de historia de la magia y su tío Remus le tendía un trozo de chocolate con una sonrisa tranquila. Remus le ayudó a sentarse y lo instó a que se comiera el chocolate.

--Perdón…

--Está bien Harry, fue la primera vez… ¿qué ocurre? --preguntó Lupin al notar la mirada de Harry, el chico negó con la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie ayudándose de la mano que le tendía el profesor, sin embargo, Remus fue a sentarse al escritorio junto a la caja en la que había vuelto a encerrar al boggart.

-- ¿Podemos continuar?

Remus negó lentamente, suspiró y habló con el mayor tacto que pudo, al menos no era tan imprudente como Sirius.

--No seguiremos hasta que me digas lo que pasó

--Nada, solo… dijiste que era normal, que estaba bien --se apresuró a responder Harry

--Sí pero ese recuerdo no pareció ser lo suficientemente feliz, pensé que tendrías mucho de donde escoger y… quizá deberíamos detenernos hasta que te recuperes de lo de Christ…

-- ¡No, no! A Christ le habría molestado, además si vuelven a aparecer dementores en el partido… por favor tío…

Remus asintió derrotado y Harry volvió a blandir con fuerza su varita. Ahora apartó los pensamientos oscuros sobre la muerte de su amigo o cualquier otra cosa, no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría en cuanto se abriera esa caja. Escuchó a Remus gritarle que abriría y él gritó el hechizo pero pronto cayó contra la fría piedra…

_-- ¡Es él Lily, toma a Harry y vete, es él! _

Harry sentía los golpecitos que le daba el profesor en las mejillas y lo escuchaba hablarle también, incluso tenía los ojos abiertos pero no reaccionaba completamente, escuchaba una y otra vez esa otra voz.

-- ¡Harry!... Ay, Sirius va a matarme, Harry, vamos despierta…

--Escuché a mi padre… --murmuró Harry parpadeando

-- ¿A Sirius? --preguntó Lupin mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta algo temeroso y por poco deja caer la cabeza de Harry

--No… a…

--James --afirmó ayudándolo a sentar, Harry asintió

-- Se enfrentó a Voldemort para que mamá me sacara de ahí… para protegernos a ambos

--Si quieres continuar después…

--No, no, no, estoy bien solo que fue raro…

Harry volvió a ponerse de pie, comió una rana de chocolate y lo volvió a intentar. Ésta vez fue mejor, al menos logró hacer que su varita escupiera algo de humo plateado y mantuviera a raya al boggart-dementor. Cuando Remus sonriente alejó al boggart, lo felicitó efusivamente. Sonriendo, Remus le ordenó a Harry que fuera a dormir un poco al verlo tan cansado y cuando el chico salió del aula, él pensativo se recargó contra el escritorio. Seguía admirándose por lo que había logrado Sirius. Harry era un chico de 13 años tan normal como cualquier adolescente hijo de un merodeador, incluso, mucho más obediente de lo que había imaginado, siendo el chico hijo de James y criado por Sirius, aunque Helen hubiera hecho gran parte en su educación. No había que olvidar que prácticamente lo más importante, los primeros 6 años de Harry, había sido la influencia de Sirius la que lo había moldeado, Helen no habría tenido mucho que hacer en realidad de no haber obtenido lo que Harry era a esa edad, muy travieso, era cierto, pero un gran niño.

Harry llegó a la torre común y subió directo a su cama donde apenas recordó cerrar las cortinas, estaba agotado pero al menos había logrado algo. Después de todo ese trabajo, intentó dormir pero el recordar una de sus clases de adivinación, no le ayudó en mucho… y menos aún si recordaba lo que había escuchado en otra de sus excursiones ilegales a Hogsmade. No había podido aclarar lo primero con su padre y ahora esto… él dudaba mucho que Sirius hubiera estado del lado de Voldemort, su papá era de los buenos. Además, nunca jamás habría traicionado a sus amigos. Pero… por los rincones mientras creían que no escuchaba, los chicos murmuraban a sus espaldas que Pettigrew y Black habían sido amigos, que Black era el culpable de todo y que había incriminado a Pettigrew para quedarse con la fortuna de los Potter. Hasta ahora no le habían dicho algo sobre que le hubieran dejado tremenda herencia y apenas sabía lo que era Gringotts, nunca había estado ahí.

Se sentó al ver que no podría dormirse, no sabía qué era mejor, si ya no llorar por la muerte de su amigo o haber suplantado eso por todo lo que pasaba con su padre y sus cartas extrañas, era como si supiera que estaba yendo a hurtadillas a Hogsmade. Bajó a la sala común donde la cosa no mejoró mucho. Wood estaba frente a un montón de pergaminos regados por los sillones, se paseaba frente a ellos y parecía hablar solo. Harry intentó regresar pero su capitán lo miró cuando se giraba.

-- ¡Harry! ¿tienes escoba? Ya compraste una…

--No

-- ¡Pero qué esperas!

--No he tenido tiempo de ver el catálogo, lo siento… creo que voy a… --señaló las escaleras intentando escabullirse del sermón que seguro le vendría

--Sí, sí, sube pero a ver el catálogo, quiero que tengas una escoba lo antes posible Potter

--Black…

--Sí, sí lo siento, pero tienes que conseguir esa escoba

--Sí, iré a ver eso ahora mismo --mintió y subió a la carrera, se había escapado por poco.

Se tiró en su cama y cuando cerraba las cortinas recordó lo que había pasado en el funeral de su amigo. Su padre no le había contestado cuando le preguntó por qué se había detenido y no le había partido todo al padre de Christ, si su madre no lo hubiera detenido, él mismo lo habría hecho o intentado al menos, contando con que el hombre ese era tan alto como su padre pero varias veces más ancho sin contar con que era cinta negra en no recordaba cuantas artes marciales. Pero sí sabía que a su padre no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. Ya le preguntaría por qué se había detenido de golpe, balbuceado algo y después los había sacado de ahí, tenía que obtener una respuesta.

Una semana después, Slytherin ganó en el partido contra Ravenclaw, aunque por poco. Esa era una noticia más alentadora. Los días pasaban tan rápidos que apenas podían con las montañas de deberes que les dejaban los profesores, ni siquiera con alguien de la familia Harry tenía descanso y es que con DCAO había aún más trabajo, entre Lupin y Snape se los estaban acabando. Ron y Harry no lograban entender como era que Hermione podía con tanto, el pelirrojo estaba demasiado suspicaz con las clases de su amiga pues ésta tenía demasiadas y lo peor de todo era que muchas de ellas eran a la misma hora que otras. Harry no le hacía mucho caso, estaba demasiado atrasado como para ponerle atención al horario imposible de Hermione.

Febrero llegó demasiado pronto con un frío casi glaciar. El próximo partido de los leones se acercaba y Harry había empezado a evadir a Wood porque cada vez que se lo encontraba en alguna parte, le soltaba tremendo sermón sobre la escoba, misma, que Harry seguía sin pedir. Simplemente entre los deberes monstruosos que les daban y las clases antidementores, no tenía suficiente tiempo.

--Lo estás haciendo perfecto Harry --le dijo tío Remus una tarde --tienes 13 años y solo un mes de práctica, incluso para magos maduros este encantamiento es difícil por no decir que imposible

-- ¡Pero solo es una nube que flota! --exclamó molesto consigo mismo

--Suficiente para que te defiendas en el próximo partido Harry, ya aprenderás a hacer uno corpóreo cuando tengas más experiencia --Harry bufó --anda ven, te has ganado una bebida. Es algo de Hogsmade, de las tres escobas --dijo sacando un par de botellas de su maletín --dudo que lo hayas probado antes, Sirius vive bastante muggle como para…

-- ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! --exclamó Harry interrumpiéndolo -- ¡sí, me encanta! --Remus alzó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron --bueno… Ron y Hermione trajeron algunas --mintió rápidamente, si decía que su padre se la había dado, Remus era capaz de preguntarle y lo descubrirían, no quería ni pensar en el sermón que le echaría su padre y menos aún en el castigo que le impondría Helen.

--Entiendo --murmuró Lupin algo perspicaz --entonces, ¡por la victoria de griffindor! --dijo levantando la botella, Harry se apresuró a tomar la suya y tocarla con la que Remus mantenía arriba --aunque mi neutralidad como profesor me haga no tener preferencias --Harry sonrió.

Bebieron entre algunas preguntas que le rondaban a Harry la cabeza y obtuvo respuestas no muy agradables, como lo que había debajo de la túnica del dementor y la explicación del "beso del dementor" que a pesar de que Remus intentó hacerla amena, fue bastante escalofriante. Cuando Harry estaba por terminar su cerveza de mantequilla, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y Sirius Black con una túnica rota, sucia y demasiado vieja, apareció sonriente.

-- ¿Qué tal las clases? -- Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar si le había quitado una túnica a Remus pero eso habría sido demasiado grosero, sin embargo, el comentario de Lupin lo hizo mirarlo boquiabierto.

--Vaya Black, has decaído bastante --murmuró Remus con voz analítica -- ¿me has robado una túnica?

--Me miré en la necesidad, Helen no quiere lavarme nada --rió Sirius con las manos escondidas a su espalda -- ¿qué, y tú no vas a saludar a tu padre? --agregó mirando a Harry, el chico siguió bebiendo con tranquilidad --no puedes seguir enojado porque no te dejé ir a Hogsmade --Harry se alzó de hombros -- ¿no vas a perdonarme?

--Firma el permiso

--El próximo año lo pensaré

Los dientes de Harry rechinaron.

--Gracias por la bebida tío, debo irme --bajó de un brinco de la silla y dejó la botella sobre el escritorio, Remus asintió, miraba interesado.

-- ¿Ni siquiera si te doy esto? --preguntó Sirius sacando un enorme paquete que de alguna forma había mantenido oculto tras él.

La curiosidad pudo más con Harry que la molestia que debía sentir y que solo fingía para que no sospecharan que se escabullía al pueblo sin permiso, por lo que tomó el paquete que le daba su padre y apresurado rasgó el papel. Sus ojos se abrieron a juego con la boca al ver una reluciente escoba, la acarició con devoción y miró el nombre tallado en el mango.

--Saeta de fuego --dijo en un hilo de voz. Había leído algo sobre esa escoba, estaba seguro y por lo que podía recordar, era magnifica. -- ¡wow!

-- ¿Merezco que me hables?

Harry levantó la mirada de la reluciente escoba y le sonrió a su padre.

--Me lo pensaré, ¡gracias papá! Ya podré quitarme de encima a Wood… buenas noches --abrazó a su padre, no pudo escaparse del beso que Sirius le plantó en la mejilla y corrió fuera del aula. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, las sonrisas de los adultos desaparecieron, Sirius acercó una silla y soltando un suspiro se dejó caer, Remus apartó la silla del escritorio y la puso enfrente de Sirius, lentamente se sentó.

--Estuve hablando con Harry, me dijo que su amigo Ron no hacía mucho había encontrado una rata --susurró Remus, Sirius lo miró con atención

-- No creo que sea tan valiente…

Harry llegó a la torre común y en cuanto entró, una increíble multitud lo rodeó sorprendida por la nueva escoba. Wood casi bailó de felicidad al mirarla.

Para estrenar y que Harry pudiera adaptarse bien a la escoba, según el capitán del equipo. No tardó mucho en programar los entrenamientos que esta vez parecían más duros y el partido contra Ravenclaw llegó mucho mejor que el que habían jugado contra Hufflepuff. No hubo mucho que Cho Chang, la buscadora del Ravenclaw, pudiera hacer contra Harry y los leones ganaron sin remedio. En la noche durante el festejo, Ron y Harry hacían planes para la salida que estaba programada para el domingo. Y aunque Harry había perdonado a su padre desde que los gemelos le dieran el mapa del merodeador, le parecía que era demasiado terco al no firmarle el permiso, incluso, aquel domingo por la mañana mientras recorría el pasaje hasta Honeydukes pensó en si lo atraparían si se le ocurría falsificar la firma, podría decirle a la profesora McGonagall que su padre había cambiado de opinión… "_si claro, como si no fuera a preguntarle" _se dijo tan solo unos segundos después de haberse hecho la pregunta. Pero en cuanto encontró a sus amigos, olvidó todo en lo que debería estar pensando.

Tratando de ignorar el sermón susurrado de Hermione, empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar. Harry miraba maravillado todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Zonko, le pareció el mejor lugar del mundo. Le pasó a Ron por debajo de la capa algunas monedas y salieron de la tienda deseando regresar a casa para darle a Lyra la taza que mordía la nariz.

Cuando por fin Hermione había convencido a Harry de que ya se había arriesgado lo suficiente y debía volver al castillo, se toparon con Draco y su pandilla que se burlaban de la suerte que le esperaba al hipogrifo de Hagrid. En cuanto el rubio dijo que se quedaría con la cabeza del hipogrifo, una enorme bola de lodo se impactó en el cabello de Draco que se giró furioso, Ron y Hermione fingieron hablar tranquilamente, por fortuna estaban bastante lejos del lodo pero eso no evitó que Malfoy intentara cobrárselas, sin embargo, mas barro le llovió. Al intentar cubrirse detrás de Crabbe y Goyle y estos a su vez intentar cubrirse del lodo que los bañaba, tropezaron unos con otros, Goyle fue dando traspiés y su enorme pie se detuvo justo sobre la capa de Harry que al moverse, la capa bajó dejándole descubierta la cabeza. Draco lo miró por eternos segundos hasta que se giró y aterrado se alejó corriendo.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron, éste último regresó a Honeydukes y más rápido de lo que pensó volvió a cerrar la joroba de la bruja tuerta, justo cuando Snape daba la vuelta en la esquina.

--Potter --siseó el profesor con un extraño aire de triunfo

--Black --lo corrigió Harry automáticamente, se pasó despreocupadamente el brazo por la frente para secarse el sudor y al verse la mano llena de lodo se apresuró a esconder ambas manos en el interior de su túnica. Snape hizo una mueca al llegar hasta él.

--Sígueme

Harry obedeció maldiciéndose por no haber usado la varita para arrojar el lodo e intentó limpiarse las manos dentro de la túnica sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Llegaron rápido al despacho de Snape, Harry intentó no mirar alrededor, el lugar era tétrico… como el dueño. Se sentó rápidamente en cuanto se lo mandaron. Entonces Severus Snape comenzó un tranquilo relato mientras se paseaba alrededor de Harry. El chico le ponía atención y se esforzaba por sorprenderse y no sonreír.

-- ¿Mi cabeza? --repitió Harry intentando sonar incrédulo

--Sí, ¿qué haría tu cabeza en Hogsmade?

--Malfoy parece tener aluci…

-- ¡Malfoy no tiene alucinaciones! --gruñó Snape --voltea tus bolsillos Potter

--Black, soy Black --Snape sonrió ante la aclaración de Harry

-- Veo que no te gusta ser Potter, claro, nadie querría ser como…

-- ¡Estoy orgulloso de ser Potter! --lo interrumpió Harry con un grito --pero para todos soy Black, Harry Black o al menos que no sepa leer… --siseó y en cuanto cerró la boca supo que había hablado de más, sin embargo, Snape dibujó una débil sonrisa

-- ¡Tus bolsillos! --repitió, Harry no se movió -- ¿prefieres ir directamente con el director? --Harry sacó la bolsa de Zonko y el mapa y los dejó sobre el escritorio, intentó esconder rápidamente las manos pero Snape ya las había visto. -- ¿qué es esto? --preguntó tomando el mapa

--Un trozo de pergamino que me sobró --contestó sencillamente, Snape sonrió de nuevo. A Harry empezaba a darle miedo.

--No te molestará que lo tire entonces o mejor… que lo queme

-- ¡No! --exclamó Harry sin poder contenerse

Snape lo miró penetrantemente durante varios segundos antes de intentar hacer que el pergamino mostrase lo que ocultaba, mas sin embargo solo consiguió que lo insultara. Gruñendo para sus adentros y con los dientes rechinando, Snape fue hacia su chimenea y Harry se temió lo peor, se preparó para saltarle encima si se le ocurría tirar el mapa. Pero Snape arrojó algo fuego que se volvió verde y llamó a gritos a Remus… Harry tragó saliva, como su tío Remus fuera el mismo Moony del mapa, sabría lo que es, vería la bolsa de Zonko sobre el escritorio, ataría cabos y… estaría muerto porque su padre se enteraría, auque, podría rogar y prometer no volver a desobedecer si no le decía nada. Sintió el alma en los pies al ver salir de la chimenea a Remus, pero estaba acompañado… definitivamente, era hombre muerto, lástima que no llegaría a los 14 años, Sirius Black igual de sucio que la última vez, apareció junto a Lupin. La sonrisa que Sirius le dedicó era increíble, como si se alegrara de que lo hubieran atrapado. Harry se preguntó que tanto se molestaría su padre en cuanto se enterara y estuvo seguro de que no quería saber la respuesta.

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Snape no recibió a su padre con algún comentario ácido y éste creció al ver como la sonrisa de Sirius Black desaparecía en cuanto el profesor de pociones empezaba a contar todo. Los ojos plateados de Sirius se posaron rápidamente en la bolsa de la tienda de bromas y poco después en las esmeraldas de Harry quien se esforzó por no parpadear… cuando Snape aseguraba que el mapa lo había obtenido de los autores, la puerta se abrió y Ron apareció respirando agitado, Hermione muy despeinada estaba tras él.

--Yo… le di… eso a Harry… hace mucho --balbuceó el pelirrojo --lo compré en Zonko hace mucho

-- ¿Ves Severus? Es de broma o acaso conoces a alguna de esas personas Harry? --preguntó nuevamente Remus mirando al chico, éste negó rápido. Estaba seguro de que lo encubría para que su padre lo matara lentamente. Ron y Hermione miraron con miedo a Sirius que estaba extrañamente serio. --chicos, tengo que decirles algo sobre el trabajo de los vampiros, andando --dijo guardándose el mapa en la túnica y dando media vuelta.

Harry se pensó seriamente el quedarse ahí y enfrentarse a cualquier clase de furia que pudiera tener Snape, no sentía muchas ganas de seguir a Lupin, pero su padre no lo dejó escoger porque lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta afuera. En el pasillo, Remus muy serio los esperaba.

--Papá yo…

--Aquí no --masculló Sirius dejándolo frente a Remus

--Regresen a su sala común --dijo Remus mirando a Ron y Hermione, ellos miraron a Harry que parecía encogerse junto a su padre.

Mientras sus amigos regresaban a la torre de griffindor, Harry seguía a Sirius. El chico casi podía escuchar como rechinaban los dientes de su padre. Al llegar al despacho del profesor de defensa, Remus titubeó en la puerta, bien conocedor del genio de su amigo.

--Entra Moony --balbuceó Sirius abriendo la puerta, Harry miró a su tío.

-- ¿Seguro Padfoot? --preguntó Remus. Harry se dio por muerto.

No se llamaban así en público, muy pocas veces los había escuchado en su casa. Estaba seguro de que sabían lo que era el trozo de pergamino y si así era… lo más seguro sería que no podría sentarse en meses. Se quedó en medio del aula mientras Lupin se recargaba contra su escritorio. Harry brincó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

--Da la casualidad… --murmuró Sirius acercándose, Harry tragó saliva --...que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por Filch hace mucho tiempo.

--Sí, sabemos que es un mapa --dijo Remus ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry

--Te he dicho durante todo el año que estás en peligro, que hay un loco asesino detrás de ti… ¿crees que no firmé tu permiso porque no quería que fueras al pueblo?, que era un capricho mío ¿Harry? ¿Qué no quería que te divirtieras? --Harry bajó la mirada, pero volvió a ver a su padre al escucharlo gruñir -- ¡James y Lily murieron para protegerte, les estás pagando demasiado mal! Creí que el escucharlos cuando los dementores se te acercaban te habría hecho pensar un…

--Sirius… --murmuró en advertencia Remus, Sirius respiró hondo

Harry se sintió peor aún, ahora sabía que debía haber escuchado a Hermione

-- ¿Dónde está tu capa Harry?

--Mi… ¿qué capa?

--La de invisibilidad

-- ¿Para qué la quieres?

--Me la vas a dar

-- ¡Pero es mía!

--Y no lo niego pero no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte, así que.... ¿dónde está esa capa?

--En… --si le decía que la había dejado en el pasadizo detrás de la joroba de la bruja tuerta… ¿qué haría su padre? --mi baúl en mi habitación --tampoco iba a arriesgarse

--Ve por ella

--No

-- ¡No estás en posición de decirme nada Harry!, ¡ve ahora mismo por esa capa!

-- ¡Papá! --reclamó Harry dando una patada al piso, Sirius siguió mirándolo igual, Remus observaba con atención de Sirius a Harry y de éste a su amigo

-- ¡Quiero esa capa ahora!

Harry abrió la boca para reclamar pero la volvió a cerrar y molesto dio media vuelta. En cuanto el chico salió del aula, Sirius soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y se giró hacia Remus.

--_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ --recitó tocando con la punta de su varita el pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio --Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs… --susurró acariciando las relucientes y floreadas letras verdes, suspiró --tendrás que vigilarlo Remus --dijo mirando a Harry que entraba al pasadizo de la bruja

--Lo sé… ¿crees que deberíamos…? --Remus empezó a desdoblar el pergamino

--Después, Harry viene…_ travesura realizada_ --las letras desaparecieron en cuanto la puerta se abrió

--Papá la capa podría servirme para…

--...volver a irte a Hogsmade o pasear por la noche en los pasillos cuando un maldito asesino anda detrás de ti

-- ¡No!

--Harry por favor, yo te crié…

--No podemos esperar nada diferente --susurró Remus tan bajo que Harry no estuvo seguro de que el profesor hubiera hablado, sin embargo Sirius miró a su amigo y le sonrió

--Dame la capa hijo --Harry miró detenidamente a su padre, la mirada de Sirius no dejaba lugar a refutas y menos aún la mano que tenía extendida. El chico respiró hondo y entregó la capa --te la regresaré cuando no corras peligro al romper las normas del colegio… --Remus rodó los ojos, Sirius era simplemente imposible.

A cientos de kilómetros de ese castillo, en una casa de los barrios más seguros… una bruja miraba pensativa su trabajo recién terminado.

--Quien iba a decir que me iba a quedar de ama de casa --suspiró Helen dejándose caer en una silla de la cocina, acababa de terminar de limpiar toda la casa.

Tenía semanas limpiando cada rincón, desde que Sirius se había ido a arreglar ese asunto que solo le incumbía a él (la que le esperaba al hombre por haberle dicho eso), ella se había mantenido ocupada limpiando y por supuesto, atendiendo a su hija. Que dicho está de paso, la niña apenas había dado problemas. Una niña de 6 años debía dar problemas y más si ésta era hija de Sirius Black. Estaba preocupada y Sirius nada más no se aparecía por la casa, ya estaban a mediados de mayo y no tenía más noticias que una carta cada tantos días en la que decía que estaba bien, que lo disculpara pero que era necesario. Pero uno de tantos días en que esperaba la lechuza de Harry con la carta de Sirius –la que le decía que estaba en Hogwarts buscando a Pettigrew y esperaba que lo encontrara antes de que el tipo diera con Harry- Hedwig apareció por la ventana, dejó caer la carta sobre su cabeza y fue hacia la cocina, Helen se extrañó, la lechuza nunca se quedaba por lo que se apresuró a abrir la carta. Más se sorprendió al ver que no era la letra de Sirius sino la de Harry.

El entrecejo de la mujer se fue juntando conforme avanzaba en la lectura. El niño estaba confundido y la actitud de Sirius no ayudaba en nada. Respiró hondo y fue al despacho de Sirius, tomó algo de pergamino y se sentó a escribir. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar algo que ella no entendía?, solo podía aclararle muy poco.

Después de garabatear –porque eso había hecho, ni siquiera parecían letras- un mal pretexto, lo releyó para asegurarse de que Harry se tranquilizaría y no sospecharía que le ocultan algo:

_Harry, no te preocupes por tu padre que él es raro por naturaleza, mejor ocupa ese tiempo en estudiar y no meterte en problemas… repito, no te metas en problemas por una vez… hazlo por… no te diré que lo hagas por mí, solo diré que lo hagas por evitar el enorme castigo que te daré. Con cariño, mamá_

Sí, con eso Harry no sospecharía, aunque conociéndolo… suspiró antes de atarle la carta a Hedwig. Cuando la lechuza planeó fuera, Helen llamó a su pequeña hija, la llevaría al parque para distraerse, ambas necesitaban distraerse un poco.

En el parque siempre se tranquilizaba al ver a su hija riendo y jugando como… sí, podía decir como una niña normal. Estaba orgullosa de ser bruja y de que su hija también pero… había ocasiones en las que deseaba no tener que preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar, por Voldemort, sí, había veces en las que preferiría vivir en la ignorancia de lo que realmente pasaba, como los muggles que se preocupaban por problemas menores. Por asaltantes, asesinos que hacían su trabajo con pistolas, no saber de magos tenebrosos que matan personas inocentes por tonterías… bueno, eso de los asaltantes y asesinos no era bueno pero… pero sentía que era peor Voldemort que cualquier muggle del que podías protegerte con un simple chaleco, del avada kedabra no había que te protegiera.

-- ¡Lyra no te alejes! --la niña asintió sin dejar de correr a los columpios, Helen se dejó caer en una banca, suspiró mirando a su hija.

Esa noche sería luna llena, el año escolar casi terminaba y no sabía nada de Sirius. No había dormido desde hacía semanas, no podía, le preocupaba lo que Sirius pudiera hacer… era demasiado impulsivo y lo peor era que Pettigrew podía acercarse a Harry.

La noche cayó tan rápido que Helen solo se dio cuenta cuando su pequeña le jaló el brazo. Y poco después se dio cuenta de que Junio había terminado sin que ella fuera consciente. Lo peor fue una mañana cuando bajaba a preparar el desayuno y se topó con una silueta entre las sombras que maldecía en susurros. Cuando iba a lanzarle un hechizo, reconoció la voz y encendió la luz. Sirius estaba justo en el centro de la estancia, tenía la túnica rota, sangre en una pierna y los brazos arañados, no llevaba zapatos y de más está decir que tenía el cabello sucio y muy despeinado. Helen se acercó con cuidado un par de minutos después, pero se detuvo ante el susurro de Sirius, solo había dado un par de pasos.

--Escapó… el muy desgraciado escapó

--Sirius…

--Lo tenía, --continuó el hombre como si Helen no se hubiera acercado a abrazarlo por la espalda, él tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano --estaba acorralado… lo… lo iba a matar y… --una sonrisa irónica apareció cuando se giró para abrazarse a Helen --...Harry… él… no me dejó… no me dejó matar a ese miserable… lo tenía con… con…

--Ven --Helen lo empujó a un sillón y se sentó junto a él. Sirius parecía en shock y ella podía entenderlo.

Ella sabía lo que ese hombre había sufrido con la muerte de los Potter, sabía, de hecho todos podían saber lo que James y Sirius se querían, era algo más que de amigos, eran hermanos y la traición de aquel a quienes consideraban un amigo le había dolido bastante. Ella era quien podía contar las noches que Sirius dormía y en los años que tenía con él, Sirius Black no había dormido tranquilo una noche completa. Se hacía el fuerte, el divertido e inmaduro cuando era alguien responsable a quien le preocupaba mucho perder lo único que le quedaba de James y Lily. Además de que también amaba a Harry como si fuera su hijo.

--Tranquilo Sirius, todo estará bien… atraparán al maldito…

--Tú no entiendes --Sirius levantó la vista y le dedicó una mirada adolorida --lo teníamos Helen, confesó todo… los traicionó por miedo, le tenía miedo a Voldemort y por eso los entregó… ¡por miedo!

--Tranqui…

--No puedo tranquilizarme… es que… Harry lo perdonó y… no fue culpa de él --se apresuró a asegurar, Helen asintió --era luna llena, Remus se transformó, me descuidé para evitar un problema mayor y el maldito… se fue… se convirtió en lo que es, en una rastrera rata y huyó --suspiró y se agachó a tomar del piso la enorme araña rosada que se paseaba como buen perro chihuahua --me encantaría dársela a comer --suspiró acariciando al enorme artrópodo. Tenía que ir con Hagrid y preguntarle que tipo de animal era ese, porque las arañas normales que él conocía no tenían el tamaño de un chihuahua grande

--Sirius…

--Tienes razón, Dolores no tiene la culpa de nada, la pobre se indigestaría --Helen no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo, él siempre intentaba ponerle humor a todo…

-- ¿Quieres desayunar?

--Muero de hambre… ¿sabes? Remus renunció --dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor --le dije que se viniera y qué crees que me dijo.

Helen se giró con la sartén en la mano y miró detenidamente a Sirius, se miraba cansado pero ya un poco mejor a como había llegado hacía unos minutos atrás.

-- ¿Qué no quiere ser una carga? --le sonrió y puso la sartén sobre el fuego

--No, me dijo que… --se interrumpió y señaló hacia la estancia donde la chimenea se acababa de apagar

--Buenos días --saludó Lupin dejando junto a la pared su equipaje. Helen olvidó el desayuno que empezaba a arrojar humo demasiado negro para el gusto de Sirius, y corrió hacia Remus

--Vaya, a mí no me recibiste con tanta emoción --se quejó Sirius mirando desconfiado lo que hasta donde él creía eran unos huevos en una sartén pero solo podía mirar algo negro en una sartén --oye amor…

-- ¿Qué pasa? --se limpió algunas lágrimas que sin querer había derramado, se había preocupado tanto por esos atolondrados que ahora que los miraba ahí en su casa amenazando con destruirla… se sentía feliz.

--Creo que mejor me voy a dormir un rato y… Remus debe tener mucha hambre, anda amigo ven --Sirius se apresuró a empujar a un confundido Lupin, lo sentó en la silla en la que había estado él y salió casi corriendo -- ¡ey amor mío, no me extrañaste!

Remus se extrañó aún más al escuchar el grito de Sirius, sabía que él era así con sus hijos pero… cuando su vista dio con la estufa y escuchó el gruñido de Helen, supo la razón por la que Sirius había escapado, eso de la sartén era literalmente incomestible, no sabía si existía esa palabra pero le caía muy bien a lo que debía haber sido el desayuno de Sirius.

Solo unos días después, todo volvía relativamente a la normalidad en la casa Black. Harry había regresado del colegio y su ánimo se había levantado después de cerca de 20 cartas en las que Sirius le aseguraba que no había sido su culpa que Pettigrew escapara, le explicara todo lo relacionado con los animagos y que cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, éste queda en deuda, eso ni siquiera Pettigrew podía pasarlo por alto y Harry quería creerlo.

Harry empezó el verano como cualquier otro, durmiendo hasta tarde envuelto en la ropa de cama con sus cosas del colegio regadas por todas partes, incluso, esa noche del primer verano no soñó con Christ y tampoco las siguientes, aunque unas semanas después, le habría gustado hacerlo, esa noche despertó sobresaltado. Estaba boca arriba jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, con una mano se aferraba al colchón desnudo y con la otra intentaba aplacar el fiero ardor que sentía en la cicatriz con forma de rayo que tanto lo identificaba, pocas veces le había dolido y ninguna como esa. Se quedó viendo el apenas iluminado techo, era poca la luz que se colaba por la ventana, las nubes cubrían todo rastro. Intentaba recordar lo que había soñado, era una estancia oscura y sobre una alfombra había una serpiente, un hombre bajito y regordete apodado Wormtail… Peter Pettigrew y el nombre del que le había arrebatado a sus padres, Voldemort y lo peor de todo era que habían matado a alguien aunque no recordaba el nombre. Tampoco sabía quien era el anciano que estaba con ellos, porque estaba seguro de que era muggle y que… que estaba muerto, lo había visto caer al piso. Respiró hondo y se levantó de la cama, antes de poner los pies sobre el suelo, miró a su alrededor pero no había nada que no hubiera estado ahí antes de que se acostara.

Se puso los lentes y sintiendo la fría madera en sus pies descalzos, fue hacia la ventana, sentía que lo espiaban pero el barrio estaba tranquilo, algún gato hurgando entre la basura, adolescentes a los que dejaban desvelarse –o se habían escapado- paseando por las calles, riendo, bromeando. Miró los números fluorescentes que flotaban sobre su mesita de noche, eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Regresó a su cama y se sentó, pero no duró mucho, estaba demasiado inquieto por no decir nervioso. No le molestaba en sí la cicatriz porque estaba acostumbrado al dolor por los accidentes que había tenido en el colegio, mismos por los que su padre casi se había infartado, no, no era eso sino que el que le doliera la cicatriz era señal de que Voldemort estaba cerca, bueno, las últimas veces que había pasado así había sido, pero el que Voldemort anduviera por ahí… no podía ser ¿o sí?, su padre era un gran mago y estaban protegidos, no sabía como, pero sí que lo estaban.

No podría dormir, estaba seguro. Así que con varita en mano bajó a la estancia deteniéndose cada dos o tres pasos para revisar a su alrededor. Cuando se recostó en uno de los sillones se sintió realmente estúpido, era absurdo que actuara así solo por un sueño que ya casi ni recordaba. Se quedó mirando al techo, empezó sin pensar en algo definitivo y terminó acordándose de su amigo y en que su padre les había dicho que les tenía una sorpresa para ese verano. No quería seguir llorando pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se les escaparan.

-- ¿Chocolate? --Harry dio un brinco al escuchar a su padre que dejaba una taza de chocolate frío con malvaviscos casi congelados sobre la mesa de centro.

Sirius se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, Harry se irguió lentamente y se bebió casi todo el chocolate, apartó los cubos de hielo y se comió un malvavisco. El chico sabía perfectamente lo que su padre esperaba, pero no sabía si decirle sobre la cicatriz, sobre el sueño, sobre Voldemort y la muerte del viejo muggle. Algo le decía que le dijera y otro algo, el que hablaba con voz de sobrevivencia, le decía que se callara.

-- ¿Harry?

--Estoy bien papá, solo que es raro pasar el verano sin Christ

-- ¿Seguro?

--Sí --dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se puso de pie, fingió un gran bostezo --buenas noches papá

--Descansa --susurró Sirius, presentía que Harry tenía algo más.

No solo era presentimiento, estaba seguro de ello y lo peor de todo, era algo malo, muy malo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque conocía perfectamente a ese muchacho y mentía tan mal como lo hacía James cuando algo le preocupaba. Se llevó las manos al rostro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de tranquilizarse. Se quedó ahí en esa misma posición por varias horas, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no había dormido nada cuando Helen bajó a preparar el desayuno.

--Nada --murmuró cuando escuchó que alguien se detenía junto a él, Helen suspiró, se sentó en el reposabrazos y lo abrazó --solo que algo tiene Harry y… me preocupa que no me diga

--Sirius, cariño --sonrió acariciándole la cabeza, el hombre bajó las manos y la miró a los ojos --tiene 14 años, la edad difícil ¿recuerdas?

--Se supone que debe ser difícil para él, no para mi --masculló cruzándose de brazos como niño pequeño, Helen río y fue hacia la cocina. Sí, ella sabía que esa etapa sería más difícil para Sirius que para el adolescente.

-- Sirius ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?

El animago, aún mascullando incoherencias sobre la injusticia de la madre naturaleza, atendió al llamado de su casi esposa. Helen, aparentemente concentrada con la estufa y los huevos, empezó a hablar con un tono cariñoso, demasiado cariñoso como para que fuera algo sano, según la experiencia de Sirius.

--Amor, creo que es hora

-- ¿Hora?, son las ocho y treinta, son vacaciones, déjalo que duerma hasta tarde…

--Sabes que no hablo de eso

Sí, él sabía que no se refería a eso pero tenía esperanza de desviar el tema y saltarse ese pequeño momento por el que no quería pasar.

--No, no sé de que…

--Sirius

--Bien, bien, ya sé pero es muy pronto…

--Pronto… si tiene algo tuyo en él, debe ser tarde --se giró de brazos cruzados y le dedicó una mirada molesta, que sumada a la cuchara de madera que tenía en una mano, la hizo ver peligrosa.

--Oye, tiene 14, yo empecé a los quince… no debí decir eso --le sonrió coquetamente y se dejó caer en una silla del desayunador

--No, no debiste --dijo antes de volver a la sartén.

Sirius suspiró pensando en lo que le esperaba, aunque… había dicho que era hora pero no que ahora, así que… podía tomarlo como límite el final del verano y después podría ver la forma en que lo alargaría. Por ahora, intentaría quitar la tristeza del rostro de su hijo y tenía la forma perfecta.

-- ¿Irás con nosotros? --preguntó al aire, Helen sonrió, sabía que era una buena forma de cambiar de tema, pero ella no lo dejaría así de fácil.

--No, mejor que Harry y tú convivan y a ver si le puedes sacar por qué anda así, yo saldré con Lyra, no le gusta mucho el deporte…

--...aprenderá a que le guste cuando sepa bien lo que es --la interrumpió rápidamente, siempre era discusión segura cuando abordaban el tema del quidditch y el poco gusto que le tenía la niña.

--Como digas, ve y dale la buena noticia a Harry...

-- ¡Papá, papá! --Harry bajaba corriendo las escaleras, incluso tropezó en el último escalón. Sirius sonrió al ver que sonreía e incluso se miraba entusiasmado -- ¡adivina papá!

--Buenos días

--Buenos días --balbuceó Harry ante la reprimenda de Helen, ella negó y siguió con el desayuno.

-- ¿Adivino, adivino?

--El papá de Ron consiguió boletos para la final de los mundiales de quidditch y me quiere llevar ¿verdad que puedo ir?

--No --dijo Sirius tranquilamente, la felicidad desapareció del rostro de Harry tan rápido como si hubieran bajado el switch de la luz --lo siento pero tú y yo tenemos una cita

--Pero…

--Lo siento, creo que dejé el programa justo para ese día sobre tu escritorio, sube a revisarlo

-- No, papá por favor. Podemos hacer eso después y…

--No, no puedo regresarlo ¿recuerdas que quedamos en esto desde hace mucho?, ve a arreglar todo que partimos mañana temprano y checa el programa por favor

--Sí --masculló el chico suspirando, miró una última vez a su padre antes de regresar a su habitación. Pero la expresión de Sirius hizo estragos la pequeña esperanza que tenía de chantajearlo, ese no era un real no y con lo que había pasado durante el año escolar, en especial la última parte esa de las escapadas al pueblo cuando el asesino lo seguía, ya era mucho que no lo hubieran castigado. Así que suspirando y bastante triste regresó a su cuarto. Sirius silbando apartó algunas sillas y fue a la encimera.

--Eres muy malo --dijo Helen cuando Sirius se servía una taza de café y tomaba el periódico

--Solo un poquito --rió el animago

--Harry dijo unas palabrotas bien largas --Lyra apareció brincando con Dolores en brazos

--Buenos días

--Días Moony, sabes que tendrás que ir conmigo ¿verdad?

--Te dije que no iría Sirius porque…

--Porque no me importa porque no puedes ir, sobra un boleto y no podemos desperdici…

-- ¡Papá!

--En que maratón te inscribiste --se burló Sirius al ver a Harry que jadeando se acercaba a él

--Son boletos de… de… la…

-- ¿Final de quidditch? Sí, lo son

--Eres… eres… ¡me engañaste!

-- ¿Quién es el mejor padre del mundo? --Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados --si no dices que yo, rompo esos boletos --el chico sonrió y lo abrazó.

Helen sonreía mientras preparaba el desayuno. Ella sabía lo que significaba para esos dos hombres todo esto. El ver a Harry feliz y bien, era lo único a lo que se había dedicado Sirius por algunos años. El hombre que creyó jamás iba a madurar sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara, era el padre más responsable que ella hubiera visto… aunque quizá también era que no había visto mucho.

Por la tarde, los Weasley pasaron por Harry pero Sirius volteó las cosas y convenció al señor Weasley de que Hermione, Ginny y Ron se quedaran. Él los llevaría antes del amanecer a la madriguera para partir juntos. En la noche, Sirius y Remus intentaban meter dentro de su bolsa, la casa de campaña mágica que acababan de comprar, Lyra había querido mirarla armada y ahora no podían regresarla ni con magia. Helen reía recostada en el sofá, estaba realmente divertida. Unos pasos apresurados y unos sollozos los interrumpieron cuando Helen insistía en doblar primero hacia adentro. Los tres adultos corrieron hacia el recibidor, Hermione bajaba las escaleras, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ron y Ginny corrían tras ella y Harry iba detrás muy molesto arrastrando a su hermanita, al llegar con sus padres prácticamente arrojó a la chiquilla.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Sirius preocupado, Hermione ya estaba en la cocina

--Tu hija…

--Harry

--Papá, Lyra le… le dijo a Hermione sangre sucia --explicó el chico exasperado

-- ¡Lyra Deneb! --gritaron al unísono Helen y Sirius. La pequeña los miró sin comprender donde estaba su falta.

Sirius empezó con su sermón sobre las estupideces de la diferenciación de la sangre. Lyra escuchaba con atención pero su expresión denotaba que no comprendía, algo de lo que solo Remus se percató.

--Sirius, Lyra no entiende… --susurró, Sirius guardó silencio, miró a su amigo y después a Lyra -- ¿qué significa lo que le dijiste a Hermione?

--Que no es hija de magos, así se dice ¿no? --contestó justo cuando Helen regresaba abrazando a Hermione

--Claro, síguela consintiendo como siempre

--Harry por favor… Lyra…

--No se dice así?

--Hija --se arrodilló y la tomó por los hombros --esa es una expresión muy fea y ofende a las personas. Tú me dijiste que Hermione te caía muy bien

--Sí me cae bien, es simpática… yo no sabía que se iba a sentir triste si le decía así. Lo siento Hermione, perdóname por favor

--De… descuida Lyra

--Es que mi tío me… --empezó a explicar la pequeña realmente preocupada al ver los estragos que habían hecho esas simples palabras en Hermione, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un gran error. Aunque cerró la boca poco después de haber hablado, Sirius la miró con los ojos brillantes, pero no era emoción o alguna otra cosa, no, era molestia, indignación y algo que a la niña le hizo saber que estaba en un gran peligro

--Termina la frase hija --susurró Sirius poniendo una rodilla sobre el piso, quedó a la misma altura de la niña, echó una mirada fugaz a Helen y volvió a ver a su hija.

Lyra se retorcía la playera logrando que la enorme araña que bailaba claqué se pareciera bizarramente –según Harry y Ron- a Snape molesto.

--Deneb

La chiquilla dio un brinquito pero no levantó la mirada de su playera e incluso le pareció exageradamente interesante el poco de piel que quedaba entre los shorts largos y esas botas militares que por fin había obtenido a base de portarse bien por un mes. Su papá nunca le llamaba por su segundo nombre, bueno, eso porque mamá era la que la regañaba y castigaba aunque últimamente la había estado sobornando para que se portara bien y al parecer, por como la miraba papá, no obtendría la nueva jaula y el ejercitador para arañas que había visto en el folleto cuando buscaban la escoba para su hermano y que aún guardaba en su caja de tesoros.

--Es que… mi… mi

--Tu tío… --le ayudó Helen -- ¿qué tío Lyra? --aunque ella tenía muy buena idea de qué tío era, con solo esa expresión, sabía quien se la había enseñado

-- ¡Como si no supieras que tío Helen!, ¡no tiene ningún otro y dudo mucho que Remus haya sido! ¿qué te dijo ese desgraciado?

--Qué… qué los hijos de los que no son mago…

--Mírame Deneb --la niña levantó rápido la cabeza y se topó con un par de ojos iguales a los de ella, pero esos no tenían miedo, estaban molestos.

--Lyra --Sirius puso la otra rodilla y acercó a la niña más a él --cariño, eso es algo tonto, no tiene nada de verdad. Los hijos de muggles son muy buenos magos, no tienes porqué menospreciarlos

--Yo no sabía que era algo malo

--Lyra, eres muy lista y Lucius es un…

--Sirius --susurró Helen dando un paso, el hombre respiró hondo y corrigió el calificativo que más le quedaba a Malfoy

--Un mago equivocado, los magos de sangre limpia como él no son los mejores ¿me entiendes? --la niña le asintió a su padre, algo de la fascinación que sentía por su único tío real -como se había llamado él- se perdió al enterarse que lo que su tío Lucius le había enseñado era algo malo y que dañaba a las personas.

Ni siquiera había salido el sol cuando Sirius ya estaba listo y entusiasmado como un niño pequeño la mañana de navidad. Helen se había rehusado a levantarse antes de que saliera el sol y el hombre ya tenía 5 bolsas de papel con dos emparedados y jugo en cada una. Consultaba el reloj cada cinco segundos y nadie bajaba las malditas escaleras.

--Buenas noches --saludo Remus tras un largo bostezo

-- ¿Los demás?

--Dormidos como Dios manda --sonrió. Curioso, revisó el contenido de las bolsas, al menos parecía comestible.

Sirius subió brincando de tres escalones, Remus se recargó contra la pared y tomó uno de los emparedados.

--Atún… o jamón y queso --murmuró pensativo, parecía jamón y queso, la textura al menos. Pero sabía a atún. Decidió no que no quería saber de que era, viniendo de Sirius, mejor quedar así. Sacó el jugo y le dio un trago. Arriba, Harry gritó y poco después Sirius bajaba riendo a carcajadas.

--Un día, va a crecer lo suficiente y te la va a regresar

--Lo castigo, soy su padre y debe respetarme --sonrió orgulloso.

--Buenos días --Hermione y Ginny saludaron al mismo tiempo. Sirius inclinó la cabeza y Remus levantó el jugo en su dirección

--Chicas, tomen una bolsa, su desayuno. ¿Harry quieres que vuelva a subir? --gritó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa que le abarcaba todo el rostro

--Ya, ya, ya --Harry bajaba con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera titubeaba al pasar de escalón, en cambio Ron entre cada bostezo echaba un vistazo. Al llegar abajo, Harry estiró una mano y la cerró cuando sintió la bolsa. Tenían algunos años con eso, cuando iban de excursión o simplemente acampaban fuera de una tienda para comprar un videojuego o alguna otra –tontería, como decía su madre- su padre preparaba la comida y la ponía en bolsas para cada uno.

Sirius explicó brevemente lo que era y para lo que servía un traslador y después de contestar las preguntas, los hizo tocar la lata del jugo que Remus acababa de terminar, poco después de que él mismo la hechizara. Segundos después, aparecieron fuera de la madriguera donde pudieron escuchar a la señora Weasley regañar a los gemelos.

Justo antes de que pudieran llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Era la señora Weasley que seguía molesta, aunque le cambió la expresión al ver a Harry.

--¡Harry, muchacho!

--Ho… hola señora Weasley --murmuró entre un bostezo. La regordeta mujer se acercó a darle un gran abrazo, el chico apenas si correspondió, seguía prácticamente dormido y se seguía preguntando por qué lo habían despertado tan temprano… o al menos sacado de la cama.

--Estás muy delgado hijo, ese padre tuyo no te alimenta bien ¿verdad? --lanzó una mirada dura a Sirius que le sonrió

-- ¿Sabe señora?, últimamente no quiere comer verduras, anda muy melindroso. La profesora McGonagall me mandó varias cartas diciéndome eso y yo no puedo hacer nada

Ahí fue donde Harry despertó, la señora Weasley lo apretujó más y comenzó un cantico –como decía Ron- sobre la importancia de los vegetales y una buena alimentación. El chico miró con ojos entrecerrados a su padre que hacía lo que estaba en sus manos para no reír a mandíbula batiente.

Por fin, cuando Arthur Weasley salió cargando su enorme mochila muggle, Harry se pudo librar.

--Me la vas a pagar --masculló Harry mientras empezaban el viaje, Sirius soltó una carcajada parecida a un ladrido.

-- Ey, niño, no amenaces a tu padre, es de mala educación --le alborotó más el cabello al pasar junto a él.

Ni siquiera prestó atención al tiempo que habían caminado, pero sabía que era mucho –o al menos su dormido sentido se lo gritaba-, por fin llegaron a un gran terreno y el señor Weasley los mandó a buscar otro traslador, al menos ahora sabían que buscar. Quince minutos después, el grito de Sirius hizo a Harry respirar tranquilo, solo quería llegar y quizá recostarse un rato.

-- ¡Remus, te comiste mi desayuno! --como respuesta se escuchó la risa del licántropo. Harry bufó y siguió buscando.

-- ¡Arthur, aquí, por acá ya lo hemos encontrado! --esa voz no la conocía, pero le alegró bastante escucharla.

Para cuando Harry llegó a donde su padre lo esperaba. Pudo ver a un hombre alto de cara ruda y barba castaña junto a un chico también alto y que creía haber visto alguna vez en el colegio.

--Te lo digo Cedric, algún día podrás presumirle eso a tus hijos --decía el señor Diggory sin interrumpirse mientras saludaba a Harry --ganarle un partido a Harry Potter --Harry iba a corregir pero no lo hizo por la mirada molesta que le mandó su padre

--Se cayó de la escoba papá --el chico, que parecía llamarse Cedric se miraba avergonzado y Sirius más molesto con cada comentario del señor Diggory.

--Pero tú no hijo, ¿verdad que no? Oh sí, una gran historia para contar… ganó el mejor y eso hasta Harry lo dirá ¿cierto? --Sirius gruñó algo que Harry no entendió pero que hizo a Amos Diggory, cerrar la boca.

--Ya debe ser casi la hora --se apresuró a agregar el señor Weasley, Sirius estaba a punto de moler a golpes a Amos y Remus no podría detenerlo por mucho. No lo conocía muy bien pero le bastaba con mirarle la cara --no esperamos a nadie más ¿verdad? --Sirius volvió a gruñir y el señor Diggory negó con la cabeza sin dejar de admirar a su hijo.

El señor Weasley los apresuró a reunirse en un apretado círculo, Sirius colocó junto a él a Harry y al otro lado encajó a Remus. Si tocaba a Amos Diggory tan solo para trasladarse, le partiría el rostro. Y pasó de nuevo, igual que cuando iban a casa de los Weasley, Harry sintió como si un gancho lo jalara del ombligo hacia delante. Giraba y giraba a gran velocidad y el viento le zumbaba en los oídos y después, sus pies tocaron tierra, de nuevo, igual de rápido. Se tambaleó y Ron a su lado lo hizo caer. Levantó la vista, todos estaban tirados un tanto enredados, bueno, casi todos pues su padre, Remus, y los señores Weasley y Diggory junto con Cedric, permanecían de pie. Su padre le dedicó una divertida sonrisa antes de ayudarlo a parar. Y estuvo a punto de reír él también al mirar a dos magos de aspecto cansado y bastante malhumorados. Vestían como muggles, sí pero vaya forma. Uno, el que sujetaba un enorme reloj de oro llevaba un traje de tweed con chanclos hasta los muslos; su compañero que sostenía un enorme pergamino llevaba falda escocesa y poncho. Pero su padre le golpeó con el codo y negó lentamente cuando Harry lo miró. Después de las debidas instrucciones –Sirius casi brinca al enterarse de que no estaba en el mismo lugar que Diggory- se dirigieron hacia ahí, Harry no deseaba otra cosa que sentarse y comer algo, ahora que lo pensaba, no había desayunado. Mientras caminaban examinó la bolsa que le habían dado.

--Vaya, que bueno que estamos donde mismo, es una suerte --decía el señor Weasley, Sirius sonrió y un brillo pícaro iluminó sus ojos.

--Sí, suerte --repitió

-- ¿Quién se comió mi desayuno? --balbuceó Harry al encontrar un par de piedras en la bolsa de papel, sin querer sus ojos viajaron hasta Remus que a su vez miró a Sirius que miraba inocentemente al señor Weasley

-- ¡Papá!

-- ¡Remus se comió el mío y tenía hambre!

-- ¿Le quitaste el desayuno a tu hijo? --Remus, incrédulo miró a su amigo, el animago se alzó de hombros

--Era al que tenía cerca

-- ¡Sirius, debes quitarte el alimento de la boca para dárselo a tu hijo no quitárselo a él para comerlo tú!

--Si quieres te lo doy Harry

-- ¡Eres un niño, no puedo creerlo! --exclamó Remus casi colgándose de la mano que Sirius casi metía en su boca para regresar el desayuno de su hijo.

Harry miraba más divertido que asqueado o molesto, por eso le gustaba estar en casa y que tío Remus estuviera con ellos. Su padre estaba más relajado, sonriente y feliz, podía verlo. Y cuando estaba en el colegio, las cartas que recibía a veces eran algo… como decirlo… paranoicas. Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado cuando un muggle se puso a decir algo sobre personas vistiendo de forma extravagante.

--No te preocupes Arthur, yo me encargo -- Sirius se zafó hábilmente del regaño de Remus quien no pudo hacer más que negar divertido. El señor Weasley parecía tener problemas con el dinero muggle.

Harry apenas escuchaba lo que decía el muggle, su padre y el tío Remus volvían a discutir después pagar. Sirius se burlaba del tipo del poncho y la falda escocesa y Remus se quejaba de que él tampoco tenía cuidado y a Harry siempre le había gustado ver discutir a esos dos. Tan concentrado estaba que cuando un mago con pantalones bombachos apareció, dio un brinco. Notó como el rostro del muggle se relajaba y miraba hacia la nada. Entregó rápidamente un mapa al señor Weasley y otro a Sirius y regresó el cambio.

Cuando pasaron por entre las casa, ya lejos del muggle que sospechaba demasiado. Remus volvió a abrir la boca.

--Espero que no hayas remodelado las tiendas --murmuró

-- ¿Qué me crees Remus?

-- ¿Por qué crees que pregunto?

-- ¡Oye, sé actuar como muggle! --Remus rodó los ojos ante el grito que había dado Sirius y agregó:

--Se nota Sirius, se nota. Creo que en América no te escucharon

-- ¡Vaya! --gritó a su vez el señor Weasley, acababan de llegar al límite del bosque --pero si tenemos un lugar juntos

--Sí, que sorpresa ¿no? --sonriendo, Sirius dejó caer su mochila.

--Muy bien --el señor Weasley lo imitó, se frotó las manos ansioso mirando las mochilas --estamos en lugar de muggles, armemos esto como ellos

--Pero si están muy lejos --se quejó Ron, el señor Weasley lo ignoró.

Entre Sirius, Harry y Hermione lograron armar las casa muy rápido. La única diferencia entre la de Sirius y los Weasley, era que Black las acababa de comprar y las del señor Weasley estaban algo rasgadas y eran prestadas. Pero a nadie le importó gran cosa y menos cuando el señor Weasley accedió a que Ron durmiera en la tienda de los Black.

-- ¡Eh chicos, vayan por agua! --sonrió Sirius saliendo de la tienda a la que se había metido junto con Arthur Weasley. Extrañado al no verlos afuera, sintió que su estomago daba un giro y caía despaturrado. Se apresuró a entrar a su casa de campaña. -- ¡Harry! --el chico dio un brinco y mandó por el aire las piedras que había encontrado en su bolsa del desayuno, mismas que, fueron a dar sobre Sirius, pero no le importó pues se había preocupado demasiado. -- ¡por qué rayos están aquí! --Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada preguntándose cuando les habían prohibido hacerlo --casi me da un infarto al salir y no verlos, a la próxima al menos avisa ¿quieres?

--No exa…

--No exagero --Sirius interrumpió a su hijo. Y quizá no exageraba, pero desde que Harry había tenido esa pesadilla, él presentía algo malo. --vayan por agua, el mapa marca una fuente no muy lejos… tengan cuidado --Harry tomó la tetera que les daba su padre y salió. Sirius se dejó caer en un sillón.

Había sentido que todo su mundo se desmoronaba al salir y no haberlos visto. Y por un momento pensó que lo había perdido. Él podría hacer lo que fuera, ser un desgraciado y lo que los demás quisieran, pero nunca, jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Harry. Lo había prometido. Cuando Remus entró a la casa, unos minutos después de que los chicos hubieran ido por agua, se sentó frente a su amigo y no dijo nada, ambos permanecieron en la misma posición. Cada uno separado en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo, unidos, pensando lo mismo o en la misma persona… Harry Potter. Porque en algún lugar, ambos sabían que ese niño era Potter, no Black. Lo sabían porque el niño estaba marcado, un maldito loco lo había marcado… a Harry Potter, el hijo de aquellos que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo tres veces y salieron con vida, aquellos que a pesar de que uno era hijo de muggles, como él mismo, era el mejor miembro de ese par. Lily era una gran bruja que salvó a su hijo. Por desgracia para todos, Voldemort no había muerto como el mundo mágico pensó, casi todos, porque ellos y Dumbledore, solo pudieron descansar pensando en que algún día, algún día Lord Voldemort regresaría y tomaría el poder. Pasaron horas y les llamaron, entraron para que ellos salieran a almorzar pero ninguno se movió. Ni siquiera Remus reaccionó porque de vez en cuando miraba a los ojos de su amigo y podía notar la desesperación, algún rastro de duda y miedo en ellos. Él también presentía algo pero de alguna forma no sintió cuando pasó el tiempo.

-- ¡Hey papá, vamos al estadio! Iremos temprano para ir lento, anda… --Harry entró entusiasmado para vestirse, movió a su padre cuando pasó a su habitación y de regreso se plantó frente a él -- ¡papá!

--Yo… Remus y yo iremos mas tarde, cómprale algo a tu hermana --murmuró Sirius intentando sonreír, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un montón de monedas doradas y se las dio al chico. A Ron casi se le salen los ojos al ver que hasta rebotaban donde habían sobrepasado la mano de Harry. El chico miró extrañado tanto dinero, pero fue Remus quien respiró hondo y le dejó solo algunas diez.

--Está bien, solo que no se ha separado de Helen por mucho tiempo y le entró la…

-- ¡Hey Remus cállate! --Sirius reaccionó ante la burla de Remus, eso siempre lo lograba y si no era así, significaba que la situación estaba realmente mal.

-- ¡Ya, ya, admite Sirius amigo mío que extrañas que te regañen!

-- ¡Cállate, te lo advierto! --Sirius desenfundó su varita y separó las piernas como si estuviera en un duelo vaquero, Remus echó una sonrisa socarrona y lo imitó.

--Vamos Ron, este par va a jugar primero --suspiró Harry y guardó las monedas en su ya abultado bolsillo. Ambos salieron de la tienda.

-- ¡Estás oxidado Padfoot! --Harry escuchó como su antiguo profesor de DCAO se burlaba, lo siguiente que supo fue que habían empezado un duelo y se habría regresado a mirar de no ser porque anochecía y él quería estar cuanto antes en el estadio, no pretendía perderse ni un segundo ni siquiera si era sobre un discurso en el inicio de ese partido.

Sirius y Remus aparecieron justo cuando el ministro saludaba a Lucius Malfoy.

-- ¡Señor Black, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí! --exclamó Cornelius Fudge, tropezó al ir hacia Sirius, pero el animago lo saludó sonriente y mandó una mirada envenenada a Lucius.

-- ¿Mi hermanita no ha venido? Quería saludarla --Remus jaló la camisa de Sirius con tal fuerza que un botón salió volando.

Sirius miró a su amigo y negó lentamente, con la cabeza le indicó a Harry que los miraba ansioso. Remus se encaminó y Sirius dio dos pasos pero hacia Lucius Malfoy. El licántropo se maldijo y apretó la varita dispuesto a hacer algo, quizá después de que Sirius le partiera la cara a… no, no, lo detendría para que Harry pudiera disfrutar del partido, ir a una final de quiditch no era todos los días. Sin embargo, Sirius se inclinó hasta que sus labios casi rozaron el oído del señor Malfoy.

--Si vuelves a mirar siquiera a mi hija, te arrepentirás de haber nacido --siseó, solo Lucius Malfoy y Sirius pudieron escuchar --Narcissa --saludó y tranquilo pasó a Remus para ir a sentarse junto a Harry.

Poco después apareció Ludo Bagman y el partido comenzó con las mascotas de cada equipo.

-- ¡Genial y te callas Remus! --exclamó Sirius inclinándose en su asiento.

-- ¡Son _Veelas!_ --rió Remus

--Que son Vee…

Pero la pregunta de Harry obtuvo respuesta de una mejor forma, un centenar de veelas salían al terreno. Eran mujeres, las mujeres más hermosas que jamás podría ver. Eran perfectas, su cabello dorado era acunado por un invisible viento. Pero cuando la música comenzó y esas perfectas mujeres empezaban a bailar, Harry dejó de pensar en algo más que en el hipnotizante danzar de esas mágicas criaturas.

--Harry ¿Qué haces? --desde lejos, demasiado lejos creyó escuchar a Hermione y quizá un poco más alejado, escuchaba unas carcajadas parecidas a ladridos de un perro grande.

La música cesó y muchos hombres gritaron, se quejaban porque no querían que las Veelas se fueran y Harry era uno de esos, él tampoco quería que se fueran. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y tenía un pie sobre la pared de la tribuna. Su padre seguía riendo pero lo jaló del pantalón mientras Hermione lo hacía del brazo.

Y Sirius Black se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, escuchaba los susurros de los Malfoy, más explícito, los susurros de Lucius Malfoy. Cuando la gente silbaba y lanzaban exclamaciones de sorpresa y poco más adelante escuchaba como monedas contra los asientos, pudo jurar que Lucius decía algo sobre llevarlo no entendió qué a la pequeña. Sirius solo esperaba que esa pequeña fuera alguna cosa o… cualquier otra pequeña, menos la suya. Como le viera a Lyra algo que él o alguien de casa no le hubiera comprado, se mudaba, sí, seguro que se mudaban y de ser posible se iba a Timbuktu.

--Hey, ya estás tan viejo que no te interesa un partido como este --se burló Remus, le sonrió y le dio los omniculares. Pero Sirius los dejó sobre su regazo --ya amigo, sé que estás preocupado pero nada pasará

--Remus tú…

--Sí, también lo siento y quizá sea por como andas tú pero… disfruta del partido con tu hijo --le dio un golpe en las costillas y le señaló a Harry que miraba entusiasmado el juego.

Para cuando Sirius volvió al partido, Lynch, el buscador de Irlanda, estaba siendo atendido por medimagos y él le quitó a Harry los omniculares. Puso el retroceso y después el botoncito que indicaba jugada a jugada, giró la ruedecilla de velocidad y con una mirada a Harry, se los puso en los ojos. Sirius pudo ver la jugada que parecía haber maravillado tanto a su hijo. Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria lanzándose en picada, su rostro concentrado hasta más no poder y entonces, justo a tiempo se frenaba y Lynch se estrellaba. Entendió que nunca había habido snitch, Krum solo había intentado engañar a Lynch y el muy idiota se había dejado engañar. Sirius asintió regresándole los omniculares a Harry que tan rápido como los tuvo en las manos, volvió a ver la jugada.

--Si intentas hacer eso Harry… --hizo una pausa emocionante --te voy a dar tal tunda que no podrás sentarte en un año y no me importará que mi mano se deshaga --Harry lo miró con reproche.

Todos volvieron la vista al juego, pero en la cabeza de Harry se repetía una y otra y otra vez la jugada que le acababa de ver a Krum. Sirius miraba el juego pero en realidad se perdió casi la mitad, esa cara de concentración que ponía Harry analizando cada jugada y repitiendo en su mente el amago que había hecho Krum –estaba seguro- no le agradaba pero en nada y echaba miradas molestas al chico que hábilmente las ignoraba. Y cuando menos lo pensó, el juego había acabado a favor de Irlanda, tan solo por diez puntos, pero como habían vaticinado los gemelos –hecho del que se enteraría después- Viktor Krum había atrapado la snitch. Camino a la tienda, Sirius se enzarzó en una acalorada plática con uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, el que llevaba el diente de dragón o algo así había escuchado él cuando la señora Weasley renegaba sobre eso mismo, hablaban de lo poco que el animago había logrado mirar del partido y entre jugada y jugada, Remus bromeaba con que le preguntaran sobre los gestos que había estado haciendo Harry, que eso sí lo había visto segundo a segundo, Sirius solo intentaba atizarle un golpe pero los reflejos del licántropos aún eran excelentes –según se quejaba Sirius-. Cuando llegaron al campamento, todos se apretujaron en la tienda de los Weasley y a pesar de que parecía un pequeño departamento con cuatro literas, todos se pudieron acomodar perfectamente, y no fue hasta que Ginny cayó dormida sobre la mesa del centro, cuando Arthur los mandó a dormir.

--Buenas noches --se despidió Harry acostándose en su cama, en la habitación que compartía con Ron en la tienda de su padre. Sirius se quedó mirando ceñudo la puerta.

-- ¡Ya hombre, te vas a arrugar más, deja de hacer eso! --Remus le palmeó la espalda

--Te diviertes mucho ¿eh?

--Un poco sí, ya, vamos a dormir anda --le dio un tirón al brazo y fue a acostarse.

Sirius no terminaba de desvestirse para meterse en la cama cuando escuchó un ruido o mejor dicho, mucho ruido, los canticos de victoria y los gritos de euforia se habían apagado por un segundo… un segundo que le heló la sangre en cuanto terminó pues escuchó gritos. Remus salió con la varita en ristre y corrió hacia la puerta. Sirius hizo lo propio, pero él corrió a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hijo.

-- ¡Demonios! --escuchó la maldición de su amigo y entonces se preocupó más, Remus nunca maldecía. -- ¡Sirius, tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido! --y con ese grito no esperó más.

--¡Arriba, vamos arriba! --gritó moviendo a Harry en su cama -- ¡Ron, levántate! ¡Chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí ya!

-- ¿Qué pasa? --balbuceó Harry que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado soñándose en la posición de Krum y justo estaba por hacer el amago de Wronski cuando tuvo que abrir los ojos

--Salgan, vamos, arriba

Harry obedeció solo unos segundos después de Ron, intentó ponerse la ropa pero Sirius lo detuvo.

--No hay tiempo hijo, vamos sal

Sirius se puso detrás de Harry y los guió hasta la puerta. Salieron justo cuando tras los gritos y carcajadas de borrachos, una luz verde iluminó el campo dejando ver con una tétrica claridad a las personas que corrían hacia el bosque como si huyeran de algo que los seguía desde atrás. La mano de Sirius se apretó en torno al brazo de su hijo. A pesar de que le molestó un poco, Harry no giró la cabeza, no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba, no completamente al menos. Harry entornó los ojos para ver lo que parecía una pared moviéndose hacia ellos, pero cuando otro destello verde iluminó todo, pudo ver que eran magos que parecían no tener rostro, algo le dijo que sí que lo tenían pero que iban cubiertos por capuchas y máscaras. Sobre ellos flotaban cuatro figuras, era como si los magos fueran los titiriteros y esas figuras sus marionetas a las cuales manejaban de forma grotesca. Mientras Harry reconocía a las cuatro figuras como el muggle que los había atendido al llegar y se imaginaba que las otras tres personas eran su esposa e hijos, Hermione y Ginny llegaban rápidamente. En ese momento, Billy, Charlie y Percy, los hermanos de Ron, salían de la tienda.

-- ¿Dónde está Remus? --gritó Sirius intentando hacerse oír por encima del escándalo

-- ¡Fue a ayudar! --gritó a su vez el señor Weasley

-- ¡Iremos a ayudar al ministerio --susurró Sirius al oído de Harry mientras el señor Weasley les daba instrucciones a sus hijos --ve al bosque con los demás, cuando todo termine los iremos a buscar… manten la varita afuera, al diablo que seas menor de edad ¿me entendiste? --Harry asintió no muy convencido, Sirius lo abrazó y sin importarle que estuvieran frente a los amigos del chico, le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla derecha, Harry no hizo nada por apartarse.

Harry caminaba chocando con personas a las que no conocía y no tardó mucho para no escuchar ninguna queja de Ron o algún regaño de Hermione. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Genial, estaba bien perdido cuando su padre le había dicho que fuera con los demás. Respiró hondo e intentó sacar su varita pero no había nada, ni siquiera un trozo de pelusa.

-- ¡Harry! --estuvo agradecido de escuchar a Hermione que corría hacia él, llevaba la punta de su varita encendida --cielos, aquí estás.

--Vamos, creí que los había perdido… ¿Hermione? --preguntó mientras iban al encuentro de Ron que los esperaba un par de metros alejado

-- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

-- No te habrás encontrado mi varita por ahí, de pura casualidad ¿verdad?

-- ¡Perdiste la varita! --exclamó con una nota de histeria, Harry suspiró. Al menos no estaba solo.

--Seguro la perdió cuando corríamos, vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Fred, George y Ginny --los apremió Ron y de nuevo volvieron echar a andar.

Siguieron caminando por el camino oscuro, sus varitas apenas si iluminaban un poco. Harry se apresuró a cortar la pelea que explotaría cuando la elfina doméstica de señor Crouch, aparecía desde unos matorrales, intentaba escapar aunque pareciera que una mano invisible la jalara.

Conforme avanzaban, el silencio se hacía más y más, los gritos los habían dejado atrás cuando llegaron a una parte realmente oscura del bosque.

--Quizá podamos esperar aquí --apuntó Ron, los otros dos asintieron pesadamente y se sentaron muy juntos. Cuando Harry cruzaba los pies para sentarse sobre ellos, dio un brinco, no había encontrado su varita pero algo vibraba en su pantalón. Metió la mano y tocó un rectángulo frío, cuando lo sacó se dio cuenta de que alguien le llamaba al celular, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo llevado, pero aún así contestó.

--_Harry, ¿estás bien? No me he podido dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento_ --era su madre y parecía muy alterada, pero Harry no pudo contestar porque miró por encima de su hombro, creía haber escuchado algo.

-- ¿Quién está ahí? --preguntó Ron, en el teléfono, Helen seguía exigiendo que contestara. Los tres se pusieron de pie, no se escuchaba nada pero un segundo más tarde, una voz desgarró el silencio, pero no se presentó, sino más bien, parecía lanzar un hechizo.

-- ¡_Morsmordre! --_en el teléfono de Harry se escuchó como del otro lado, la bocina caía contra el piso.

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de entre los árboles y se levantó hacia el cielo. Durante un momento, casi nada, Harry creyó que eran más leprechauns como en el partido, pero poco después pudo ver una enorme calavera de brillante esmeralda y tenía una lengua en forma de serpiente que entraba y salía de la boca. Más gritos desgarradores, ahora eran de horror, pero los ojos de Harry seguían fijamente la serpiente verde en el cielo.

--¡Vamos Harry, vamos! --Hermione tiraba de él, poco a poco pudo hacer que se moviera.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Harry, se sobresaltó al ver lo pálida que estaba Hermione

-- ¡Es la marca tenebrosa, el signo de quien-tu….!

-- ¿De Voldemort? --preguntó sin siquiera ponerse a pensar. Hermione lo jaló con más fuerza y Ron lo empujó por la espalda. Pero no terminaban de dar dos pasos cuando el ruido de lo que parecía más de una decena de pies, parecían rodearlos. Casi pudo jurar escuchar como sacaban las varitas y no lo pensó más, jaló a sus amigos con él mientras les gritaba que se tiraran y justo cuando tocaban la fría tierra, decenas de voces gritaron _desmaius_ y muchos rayos rojos les pasaron muy cerca, pero al no encontrar sus blancos fueron a dar contra los troncos de los árboles, algunos más siguieron de largo hacia la oscuridad.

-- ¡Alto, alto! --gritó una voz -- ¡es mi hijo!

El señor Weasley llegó hasta ellos mientras se ponían en pie. Su voz sonaba temblorosa mientras los revisaba.

--Chicos, ¿están bien?

--Apártate, Arthur, a un lado --dijo una voz fría

Era el señor Crouch el que había apartado al señor Weasley, se acercaba junto con otros magos del ministerio.

-- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién invocó la marca tenebrosa?

-- ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! --exclamó Harry señalando al cielo

-- ¡No mienta señor Potter! --gruñó Crouch apuntando a Harry con su varita

--Black, es Black --siseó una voz aún más fría junto al señor Crouch --y será mejor que bajes esa varita de la cara de mi hijo o no querrás saber donde la voy a meter --y a Harry se le antojó esa amenaza de alguien aún más enloquecido que lo que parecía el señor Crouch. La varita bajó rápidamente. Sirius Black se acercó y revisó de pies a cabeza a su hijo, el chico no se atrevió a quejarse. -- ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar donde hay más peligro? ¿no podías simplemente irte con los gemelos?

--No fue mi inten… --intentó decir Harry, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el señor Crouch que parecía a punto de enloquecer de rabia

-- ¿De dónde salió la marca? --preguntó Sirius sin dejar de revisar a su hijo. Hermione señaló tras ellos. Todos los magos apuntaron hacia allá.

--Demasiado tarde --dijo una bruja que vestía una larga bata de lana --se han desaparecido

--Invocaron un conjuro --agregó Hermione

-- Pareces muy informada sobre como conjurar…

-- ¡Basta ya Barty, son unos niños! --gruñó Sirius encarándolo, el señor Crouch tembló de ira pero se contuvo, conocía de buena fuente el mal carácter de ese mago y más cuando se refería a Harry. Sirius satisfecho, solo un poco, volvió a su revisión mientras Amos Diggory se adentraba entre los árboles.

-- ¡Vaya, santo cielo! --exclamó el señor Diggory y poco después apareció de nuevo pero iba acompañado.

-- ¿Winky? --preguntó sorprendido el señor Crouch

--Tiene una varita --anunció Amos Diggory

-- ¡Oh vamos! --resopló Sirius dejando –una vez más- la revisión de su hijo --no creerán en serio que una elfina podría haber invocado la marca, es una señal de mago. Pudo encontrar esa varita tirada por… ¡acaso no te dije que mantuvieras tu varita contigo! --rugió Sirius, Harry dio un brinco. En la mano del señor Diggory estaba, efectivamente su varita mágica. Todos lo miraron.

--Se… se me cayó mientras corríamos

-- ¿Se te cayó? --preguntó el señor Diggory -- ¿acaso es una confesión? ¿La tiraste después haber invocado la marca tenebrosa?

--Amos --susurró Sirius tétricamente, si no le había partido la cara antes, ahora bien que lo haría y con muchas ganas --recuerda de quien hablas ¿tú crees que Harry… --titubeó el decir Potter sentía que ahora más que nunca era necesario ese apellido, pero no lo dijo, y tampoco puso el Black --invocaría la marca tenebrosa? Además, tiene 14 años

--Yo… no… lo siento, supongo que me he dejado llevar. Entonces fuiste tú elfina

-- ¡No señor, no sabría como hacerlo! --chilló Winky, Sirius estaba que echaba humo, lo exasperaba ese hombre, en verdad que sí y como siguiera haciendo acusaciones sin fundamento, se la partiría, oh vaya que lo haría.

--La voz que escuchamos era grave y humana --dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, pero ella tampoco soportaba que torturaran de esa forma a la pobre elfina que parecía a punto de caer en shock.

--Vamos Harry… anda vámonos de aquí --gruñó Sirius en tono bajo. Miró desafiante a Amos Diggory, esperaba que se negara pero él estaba demasiado ocupado culpando a Winky, eso y que empezaba a tomarle algo de respeto a Sirius.

--Sirius… --dijo el señor Weasley, Sirius se giró y asintió, sonreía cansado, pero intentaba apartar todo lo que había pasado.

--Remus llevará a tus hijos y yo me llevo al mío… --suspiró, Remus ya preparaba un traslador --cuando Ron vea a su madre que ya debe estar enterada, si quiere puede regresar a la casa, también Hermione y Ginny

--Gracias --el señor Weasley se adelantó hacia Amos Diggory que estaba acalorado por la discusión que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

Remus desapareció unos segundos después con todos los chicos Weasley y Hermione, sujetos a una lata vacía que había encontrado en su camino hacia allá. Sirius aferró a Harry y él se sujetó con fuerza del cinturón de su padre y desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores con un ligero _plin_. Poco después, solo una fracción de segundo, o eso le pareció a Harry, aparecieron en la estancia de su casa.

-- ¿Helen? --preguntó Sirius en un susurro, de entre la oscuridad un gritito ahogado se escuchó y la luz de la cocina se encendió. Sirius, cansado, arrastró a Harry hacia ahí.

--Cielos Harry, estás bien ¿están bien? ¿qué pasó? --era un torbellino de palabras lo que salía de Helen, Harry se dejó abrazar. --escuché que invocaban la… la… --no pudo terminar la frase, le daba miedo tan solo recordarla -- ¿Harry?

--Alguien la invocó cerca de nosotros, lamento haber olvidado el teléfono

-- ¿Pero todo está bien?

--No sé si alguien habrá muerto --Sirius respiró hondo --pero Barty Crouch está apunto de enloquecer y no creo que sea el único --agregó en un tono serio --fue… hijo, mejor ve a dormir

--Pero… --Sirius se giró hacia Harry, temía esa pregunta con todo su ser -- ¿qué era esa marca? No entiendo, no dañó a nadie y…

--Es… es la marca de… Voldemort --Helen sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar el nombre --no se había visto desde hace --echó una mirada a Harry a pesar de que se había propuesto no hacerlo --trece años… cada vez que aparecía era porque él atacaba, el regresar a casa y ver eso flotando encima solo sig… --Sirius no pudo seguir hablando, la noche en que había visto aquella cosa flotando sobre la casa de su mejor amigo aún lo seguía atormentando

--Significaba que alguien había muerto --siguió Helen acariciándole la espalda, Harry se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta y un par de lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. No recordaba a sus padres biológicos pero el hecho de que su padre se pusiera así, era mucho.

--Tranquilo anda, ven --Sirius se esforzó por poner una sonrisa y lo abrazó. No le importaba haber roto la ley y demás que habías puesto por el quiditch, tenía a su hijo a salvo en casa, por nada del mundo iba a regresar al campamento. Ya se las arreglaría con el señor ministro y las multas que le llegaran por la mañana. --sí, se las voy a meter por donde no le quepan, como se atreva… --se interrumpió y bajó la mirada, Harry lo observaba con una débil sonrisa en los labios --olvida que dije eso --le sonrió

--Será mejor que vayamos a dormir --sugirió Helen, pero ella sabía que lo último que harían sería precisamente dormir. Se la pasarían hablando sobre lo ocurrido y sobre los temores que ambos compartían

--No quiero volver a verte metido en semejantes problemas Harry

--Pero si yo no…

--Perdiste la varita…

-- ¿Qué perdió qué?

--Y te encuentran donde invocaron la marca --siguió Sirius como si Helen no hubiera lanzado tal grito de sorpresa --quiero, un año tranquilo. No quiero escuchar de nuevo que los problemas te buscan Harry ¿me entendiste? --su hijo le sonrió, ni él mismo se creía eso pero lo haría por darle algo de tranquilidad a su padre --di si me entendiste

--Te entendí papá, descuida. Buenas noches

--Buenas noches --contestaron Helen y Sirius

--Un año tranquilo --repitó Sirius. Harry se giró en la puerta.

--Sí papá, que ya aposté con el tío Remus a que te salen canas después de los 40 y como dice que salen por el estrés y todo eso, no quiero perder --corrió al ver la mirada de terror de Sirius, pudieron escuchar una leve carcajada al subir las escaleras.

Sirius soltó el aire que inconscientemente había ido reteniendo conforme avanzaba la conversación.

--Espero que no haya más problemas --abrazó a Helen y juntos se encaminaron a las escaleras --solo quiero preocuparme porque se cayó de la escoba y se rompió un brazo, se peleó con alguien o porque está en detención cada tres o cuatro días --Helen negó con la cabeza pesadamente, pero sonrió --al menos tiene catorce años y para participar en lo que viene necesita ser mayor de edad --sonreía casi arrogante para cuando terminaron de subir los escalones y al llegar a su habitación, sentenció tranquilo: --Harry no puede participar en el torneo de los tres magos.

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	26. ¿Que Harry qué?

**_Podría poner una hermosa razón para explicar por qué no actualicé, pero... no lo haré, no tengo nada XD aaah y por ahí leí que no era necesario poner disclaimer porque la pagina tiene los derechos!! es cierto?? XD pues si no lo es, el capitulo anterior lo tiene, y el anterior y el anterior a ese y el anterior a ese y... bueno, llegnado hasta aquí, no creo que no lo sepan.  
_**

* * *

En una linda casa de dos plantas, en un vecindario casi completamente muggle, un grito perturbó el silencio del acogedor crepúsculo, algunas personas que se disponían a cenar, mandaron a volar sus cubiertos, otros tiraron la taza de té y hasta sus platos.

-- ¿QUE HARRY QUÉ?

A miles de kilómetros de aquel grito, en un colegio de magia y hechicería, en una habitación. Los profesores discutían con los miembros políticos que tenían como invitados y Harry… oh Harry Potter, como había rezado aquel papel que él no había echado al cáliz, porque de haber sido él, habría puesto Black y no Potter, era costumbre, tantos años siendo Black… él pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de la ancha chimenea, pensaba en lo mismo que su padre sin siquiera saberlo.

--Moriré en Halloween, otro Potter que muere en Halloween --pensó Harry mirando detenidamente el crepitar de las llamas --oh sí, ahora si puedo pensar en que soy Potter ¿no?, claro, debido a la fecha…

--Harry, acércate --la voz serena de Dumbledore tenía una nota de molestia o quizá preocupación, no, tenía que ser molestia. El chico salió de su ensueño y dio un par de pasos hacia ellos.

--La primera prueba… --empezó Barty Crouch pero el crepitar furioso de las llamas que crecieron y se volvieron color esmeralda, lo interrumpieron. Harry sintió que su vida terminaba, inconscientemente se escondió detrás del director y éste sonrió levemente.

Sirius apareció imponente, la mirada no era de furia era de… Harry no supo distinguirla exactamente. Pero se paseó por todos los presentes, se detuvo un poco en los 3 campeones, un poco más en Cedric Diggory y llegó hasta Dumbledore, que, por primera vez se quedó sin palabras.

--Mi hijo --siseó lentamente. El director dio un paso a la derecha, Karkarov, el director del colegio Durmstrang, se movió al mismo tiempo.

Había algo que Sirius Black desprendía en ese momento que hacía que nadie se moviera, nadie que pasara de los 14 años porque en cuanto Harry se topó con los plateados y furiosos ojos de su padre, sus pies se movieron por inercia. ¿A quién iban a culpar por eso? Por supuesto que al dueño del nombre que había aparecido y que no debía estar ahí.

--Tienes catorce años --susurró, Harry asintió una vez, no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Todos miraban en silencio --tiene catorce años --repitió mirando esta vez a Dumbledore --no va a participar, es un error ¿verdad? --ésta vez miró al señor Crouch

--Las reglas dicen…

-- ¡Cómo rayos metiste tu nombre ahí! --Harry retrocedió otros cinco pasos

--Yo no hice nada, tampoco convencí o soborné a nadie --y volvió a retroceder, Sirius no iba hacia él pero sabía que era muy rápido. --no se cómo…

--Si él no hizo nada --lo interrumpió su padre, pero no lo miraba a él sino a Barty Crouch

--Conoce las reglas señor Black --Sirius gruñó algo y volvió la vista a Harry y él retrocedió otro poco.

Sirius cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, Harry llegó a la puerta, ésta se abrió justo cuando Sirius siseaba su nombre y Harry no quiso saber nada más, ya preguntaría después sobre las reglas, lo que tenía que hacer o cualquier otra cosa, por ahora, huiría, su padre no podía entrar en la sala común.

-- ¡Harry!

Pero Harry no escuchaba, o no quería escuchar, le preocupaba más escapar. Podía escuchar las botas de su padre tras él –llevaba botas o estaba realmente furioso para que sus zapatos sonaran tan terriblemente al correr- tan distraído iba que al girar en un pasillo para ir a su sala común, chocó contra alguien, no supo quien era porque se puso de pie dando un brinco, balbuceó una disculpa y siguió corriendo. Las paredes solo eran deformes borrones grises con algunos colores que se mezclaban –cuando había cuadros en ellas- escuchó algunos retazos de conversaciones sobre el cáliz de fuego pero no se detuvo a preguntar sobre eso de que muchos habían muerto. Aún escuchaba el ruido que hacía su padre al correr. Sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Había entrenado mucho pero no bajo… podría decir miedo, porque no era exactamente eso lo que sentía cuando pensaba en que su padre podía atraparlo.

--Terror --susurró tan bajo que apenas despegó los labios, sí, podía ser eso. No era miedo porque ese era un sentimiento débil, no, sentía más terror. No que su padre fuera a matarlo a golpes pero ya le había firmado el permiso para ir a Hogsmade y la perspectiva de no poder sentarse en un mes o cuatro o diez, no le agradaba para nada.

Harry siguió corriendo, subió y bajó escaleras. De hecho subió más que bajar pues sin darse cuenta se vio en el tercer piso, muy lejos de donde debía estar. Se recargó contra la pared y se resbaló lentamente. Encogió las piernas, las rodeó con sus brazos y descansó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Él no había hecho nada y ahora seguro que nadie le creía, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore, tampoco su padre, aunque al menos sus amigos sí. Pero de nada le servirían Hermione y Ron cuando se tenía que enfrentar a la criatura que menos razones entendía, a alguien demasiado terco a alguien como Sirius Black. No supo cuanto había estado ahí sentado pero inexplicablemente, tenía las manos casi congeladas.

--El miedo --se dijo pensativo, debían haber sido varias horas las que pasó ahí sentado así que se puso de pie y sacudió su pantalón. Su padre debía estar ya en casa gritando a todo pulmón, después de haberle gritado al director, por supuesto. Quizá por la mañana le enviara un vociferador, pero él correría en cuanto mirara a Hedwig o cualquier otra lechuza que fuera hacia él. No era cobarde, era todo un grifindor pero tratándose de su padre… bien podía seguir viviendo unas horas más. Caminó lento hacia su sala común, cada cinco pasos se giraba o miraba sobre su hombro, en algunas ocasiones dio alguna vuelta sobre sí mismo.

--Tonterías, Harry, te vuelves paranoico --pensó divertido. Respiró hondo varias veces y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, vio a la señora Gorda cantando –como siempre- y ella en cuanto lo miró empezó a preguntarle sobre el torneo, del que le había hablado una amiga. Harry la ignoró y dio la contraseña, lo que quería era acostarse para… solo puso un pie dentro de la sala común y lo acribillaron a preguntas. Uno de los gemelos, hermanos de Ron lo abrazó mientras le preguntaba cómo había hecho para que no le saliera barba, alguien más lo llevó a sentar y le puso una cerveza de mantequilla en una mano. No lo dejaban subir y prepararse para lo que vendría mañana, para lo que su padre haría. Se la pasó diciendo que él no había hecho nada pero tampoco lo escucharon. Por fortuna, pudo desprenderse de todos y subir tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieran, sin embargo, se quedó congelado después de haber dado diez pasos hacia la escalera porque… ahí… en el primer escalón –Harry tragó saliva- estaba sentado su padre con una expresión tan tranquila que Harry sintió un estremecimiento.

--Pa… Papá

--Hola Harry

-- ¿Cómo… cómo…?

-- ¿Entré aquí? --Harry sintió como si un hilo mágico le moviera la cabeza para afirmar, no podía hacer mucho más --solo necesito la contraseña --se alzó de hombros mientras se ponía de pie, el chico retrocedió un par de pasos. Harry se arriesgo a echar un vistazo alrededor, todos seguían festejando sin haberse dado cuenta de que él ya no estaba con ellos --no te preocupes hijo --volvió la vista a su padre, ¿acaso había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? --entiendo perfectamente que tú no metiste tu nombre en el cáliz, lo que significa que alguien lo hizo y ese alguien te quiere hacer daño. Por lo tanto, éste año lo pasas con educación en casa. Sube por tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí

Todo se detuvo, los gritos se callaron y los que festejaban se giraron hacia Sirius Black, Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

--No puedes… las reglas…

--Te diré que voy a hacer yo con esas reglas… --a continuación, Harry –y casi toda la casa de grifindor, incluido Ron que bajó ante los gritos- escuchó una serie increíble de palabrotas que no sabía que su padre conocía y ahora le quedaba claro que no era actuación cuando su padre hacía algo como eso y guardaba silencio con una mirada de su madre o un golpe en las costillas de Remus --ahora sube

--No puedes sacarme del colegio

--Sí puedo y lo haré

--Pero…

-- ¿Metiste tu nombre en el cáliz?

--Por supuesto que no

--Obedece entonces --Harry se quedó helado, lo habían regañado muchas veces –demasiadas decía su padre- pero nunca había escuchado y mucho menos visto a su padre en esa forma. Ni siquiera se parecía al hombre con el que había vivido por trece años. Pero el chico no se movió, no podía. Sirius movió su varita, con un puf que hizo ondear la elegante túnica del animago, el baúl de Harry apareció a sus pies, otro leve movimiento y éste se encogió y voló hasta uno de los bolsillos de Sirius. --andando, no dejaré que un loco te dañe --puso una mano sobre la espalda a su hijo y Harry dio media vuelta, se extrañó de la mirada de Ron y más porque no había dicho nada. Se dejó guiar en silencio.

Los chicos se apartaron sin dejar de mirarlos, ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley tuvieron algo que comentar. Cuando Harry salió por el agujero de la pared, se topó con la profesora McGonagall que ya iba a apagar los festejos.

-- ¿Sirius? --preguntó en verdad sorprendida

--Minerva --asintió él y a la profesora le pareció escuchar un tono que solo recordaba de una vez, la piel se le puso como de gallina al recordarlo.

Había pasado solo unos días después de la muerte de los Potter, eso ni el profesor Dumbledore lo sabía. Aquella gris mañana de noviembre, despertó intranquila –de nuevo-, aún recordaba los gritos molestos de Lily Potter, entonces, Evans, que le reclamaba a James sobre alguna broma y él, con su seductora voz ronca, la invitaba a salir y una ocasión, en la que la pelirroja había aceptado la invitación, Potter se había quedado sin respuesta. La profesora McGonagall sonrió mientras se ponía su bata a cuadros para ir a servirse un café. Bajó las escaleras y torció a la derecha, se sentía sola en esa enorme casa cuando no estaba en el colegio. Aunque algunos lo dudaran, a ella le gustaba estar rodeada de niños, mirarlos crecer y ser magos y brujas de bien, sí, sobre todo era eso, que fueran magos y brujas de bien. Sirvió en una taza el café que había empezado a hacerse a las siete en punto y ya pasada media hora, estaba perfecto. Soltó un suspiro y fue al pequeño desayunador, pero no dejaba la taza sobre la mesa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta trasera. Con la taza aferrada en su mano izquierda y a pesar de que no era ya necesario –o al menos eso creían la mayoría de los magos y brujas- con la mano derecha se aseguró de llevar su varita en la bata y abrió la puerta. La taza se estrelló junto a sus pies al mirar al hombre alto y muy apuesto que la miraba extrañamente serio.

--Sirius --dijo ella sin poder evitar que sus ojos volaran hasta el bulto que el joven hombre llevaba en ambos brazos. A pesar de estar envuelto en mantas y una gruesa cobija echada cuidadosamente encima, ella sabía lo que era ese bulto y no tardó demasiado en comprobarlo. Hipnotizada por el movimiento de la cobija, se apartó para que Sirius entrara, y así lo hizo.

Lo miró ir hacia la mesa y después, dándole la espalda, pareció concentrado ahí, sobre la lisa superficie color miel. La cobija descansó doblada pulcramente a la derecha del animago, después se le unieron dos, tres, seis mantas blancas. Entonces, Sirius se giró con un sonriente bebé de un año y tres meses sentado sobre su brazo derecho, como si no acabara de despertar. Minerva McGonagall tuvo que recargarse en la encimera que tenía a su lado al ver al niño. Harry miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

--Minerva --susurró Sirius y ese tono severo la hizo reaccionar. Sirius siempre la llamaba profesora McGonagall, nunca la había llamado por su nombre y la expresión de ese hombre, como si hubiera envejecido de la noche a la mañana, lo que una cruenta guerra en la que había sido parte activa, no había logrado, lo había hecho una sola noche y ello lo sabía. De pronto le pareció viejo, más viejo que ella y que el profesor Dumbledore y por lo tanto, más sabio. --necesito que me ayudes Minerva --a ella no le importó que la tuteara, no, ni tampoco que le volviera a hablar por su nombre de pila. Lo que le preocupaba era la expresión adolorida pero decidida que tenía --no dejaré que Harry crezca con los muggles con los que Albus lo quiere mandar, si he venido contigo es porque sé que querías a Lily y querrás que Harry crezca bien. Necesito un lugar donde vivir, necesito que me ayudes a escoger una casa en la que Harry pueda crecer sin riesgos, en el barrio más muggle que pueda existir y muy lejos de sus tíos.

Sirius y la profesora se quedaron viendo por eternos segundos hasta que Harry rompió a llorar. Minerva McGonagall dio un respingo y lo miró alarmada, Sirius sonrió y lo abrazó.

--Solo tiene hambre, no se preocupe --se limitó a decir.

McGonagall asintió y con algunos movimientos de su varita, se empezaron a preparar algunos hotcakes. En cuanto el olor de panecillos calientes empezó a inundar la cocina, Harry dejó de llorar y olisqueó el aire. La profesora pudo ver que esos hermosos ojos esmeralda brillaban y sintió un golpe en el estómago al darse cuenta de que Sirius no había dicho algo como: _No se crea que aparecimos a esta hora solo por casualidad y dígame mi buena Minerva, ¿qué hizo de desayuno?_. Incluso ella se había preparado para mandarle una mirada severa y regañarlo, pero no, solo había dado una corta explicación y esa expresión sombría le gustaba aún menos.

--Sirius ¿qué piensas hacer? --el animago había estado ensimismado mirando como el pequeño Harry comía con ambas manos los dos panecillos que le había cortado

--Quiero que tenga una buena familia, que crezca feliz, con alguien que lo ama tanto como sus padres --la voz se le cortó a la mitad de la frase y no le importó que algunas lágrimas empezaran a bajar por sus mejillas. Harry lo miró curioso, su pequeño entrecejo se juntó formándole un par de graciosas arrugas en la frente. Con cuidado y con las manos de Sirius a su alrededor, se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia él. Sirius lo dejó de pie sobre sus piernas, el niño alzó sus manitas y sustituyó las lágrimas por miel de maple. Sirius le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de regresarlo a la silla, Harry volvió a comer feliz en cuanto miró su plato.

--Tú puedes escoger una casa Sirius, ¿qué es realmente lo que quieres? --Sirius sonrió casi con picardía, la profesora pudo ver o quizá imaginó el atisbo que a ella tanto encantaba ver en la mirada de aquellos tres revoltosos y el cuarto aparentemente recatado.

--Me ha atrapado profesora --su voz no fue ni la sombra de lo que pudo haber sido tan solo dos semanas atrás --sé que Albus quiere… --y la esperanza –un poco masoquista quizá- que tenía por volver a verlo sonreír y saltarle con que todo era una broma, cayó al escuchar que de nuevo volvía al formalismo tan informal que la asustaba --...hacer un hechizo para que Harry tenga una protección contra ese desgraciado o sus seguidores y quiero que me diga si usted sabe como hacerlo.

La profesora se quedó pensándolo por minutos y Sirius permaneció mirándola fijamente, no era su intención incomodarla y ella lo sabía. La cocina se cubrió por un silencio tenso hasta que fue roto por el grito de júbilo de alguien muy pequeño. El animago dio un brinco y giró la cabeza hacia donde debía estar Harry, pero solo encontró el plato vacío y la silla desocupada. Se puso de pie en un instante seguido por la profesora McGonagall. Sirius corrió hacia la estancia y la profesora siguió el balbuceo que creía escuchar. De pronto, Sirius patinó al frenar con la carcajada que había soltado la profesora. Cuando regresó a la cocina, se acercó a McGonagall que reía mirando algo entre las encimeras que formaban dos filas. Al acercarse, él también sonrió. Unos ojos verdes lo miraron sonrientes.

--Yo… lo siento, debí haberle puesto más atención, limpiaré --se apresuró a disculparse, pero la profesora sonriendo le restó importancia agitando la mano.

Se sentía muy bien sonriendo de nuevo, pensó la mujer sin dejar de mirar al niño que de alguna forma se había hecho con la vasija donde había guardado el resto de masa, solo había hecho hotcakes para él; a ella se le había ido el apetito con la actitud de su antiguo alumno y él solo había tomado una taza de café. Y como consecuencia, Harry había volteado el tazón sobre su cabeza como si fuera un casco, ahora estaba cubierto de esa pegajosa sustancia y el resto que había caído al piso, era recogido por la rápida manita y devorado por la más que dispuesta boca de un bebé que sabe que tiene poco tiempo para tomar algo del piso y comerlo antes de que un adulto se lo quite.

--Sé de un lugar donde podrías vivir a gusto --dijo sin dejar de ver al niño --es muggle y sobre el hechizo… si encuentro algo te iré a ver.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la profesora sonrió sombríamente.

--Tampoco quiero que crezca con esos abominables seres…

--Presiento que hay un pero

--Y lo hay, efectivamente… quiero que Harry sea un buen hombre, no quiero encontrarme dentro de diez años con una versión moderna de ustedes --Sirius sonrió alegre, por primera vez en varios días --no quiero que sea un niño grosero, malcriado por un mago con mucho dinero… --pero Sirius no la dejó continuar

--No lo será, le aseguro que estará orgullosa

--Te iré a visitar Sirius y no quiero equivocarme porque de ser así tendré que confesarle todo a Albus

--Será bienvenida mientras mantenga nuestro secreto. Sabe que puede confiar en mi… profesora --estiró la mano, Minerva McGonagall la contempló como si estuviera en llamas y segundos después, la estrechó con real fuerza.

--Mira esa casa, investigaré y si encuentro algo iré, si no aparezco en un mes significará que…

--Te esperaré antes del mes Minerva… pero creo que primero debo… --señaló al niño que parecía pintar el piso con ambas manos llenas de masa.

--Arriba al fondo a la izquierda puedes bañarlo, yo lavaré la ropa si me la das…

Miró como Sirius con pericia desvestía al niño y se lo llevaba en puro pañal. Suspiró, solo esperaba encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo, aún si iba en contra de Albus Dumbledore.

Y sí había encontrado algo, presentía que el mismo Albus la había ayudado un poco. Una semana después, había ido a visitar a Sirius que efectivamente se asentó en la casa que ella le había recomendado. Solo fueron necesarias unas gotas de sangre de Harry mezclada con unas gotas de la sangre de él para que una versión "pirata" del hechizo que Dumbledore pensaba poner en la casa de los Dursley, protegiera al niño.

Minerva Mcgonagall volvió a la realidad, se había perdido solo unos segundos, casi inadvertidos. Sirius Black tenía la misma mirada que aquel día en el que ella lo había ayudado.

-- ¿Qué ocurre? --de alguna forma se las arregló para preguntar

--Ocurre que me llevo a mi hijo de este colegio, quizá cuando pase el torneo, lo deje regresar. Si no, Hogwarts no es el único colegio de magia --Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente pero no dijo nada. Había algo de trastornado en la voz de su padre

--Sirius estás actuando impulsivamente, tienes que pensarlo mejor

--Eso, piénsalo mejor --se dijo Harry, pero las palabras no salieron.

--Sí, lo pensaré bien, lo prometo. Pero con Harry sano y salvo en su habitación. Con permiso, las quejas mañana por favor, tengo demasiado sueño. --Y ante la mirada estupefacta de la profesora, Sirius siguió empujando a su hijo.

Caminaron como bólido hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde Harry se atrevió a mirar a su padre que balbuceaba algo mientras rebuscaba en su túnica.

-- ¿No le dirás al director? --preguntó con la esperanza de que el profesor Dumbledore lo persuadiera.

--Él lo sabe --susurró aún serio. Sacó una caja vacía de dulces y volvió a empujarlo con una mano en su espalda.

Recorrieron los terrenos casi en un completo silencio, pero Sirius seguía mascullando maldiciones hacia el ministro, Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman y la gente en general, alguna maldición le tocó al profesor Dumbledore . Al llegar al final del terreno, las enormes puertas se abrían en cuanto Sirius las tocó con su varita. Cuando éstas se cerraron, Harry sintió que algo pesado se instalaba en su pecho. Sirius transformó la caja vacía en un traslador y Harry lo tocó justo a tiempo. Sus pies se despegaron del piso mientras un gancho parecía tirar de su ombligo. Cuando volvió a tocar tierra, estaba en la estancia de su casa. Dejó que su madre lo revisara exhaustivamente, -Remus lo hacía por sobre Helen- y cuando ella lo dejó libre, en silencio subió a su habitación. Sirius se dejó caer en un sofá, soltó un suspiro de alivio mezclado con ansiedad y miró a Remus. Helen subió a acostar a sus hijos.

--Sabes que no te vas a salir con la tuya ¿verdad?

--Lo presiento

--Dudo mucho que Harry haya metido su nombre en el cáliz

--Yo también, él no quiere más fama. No necesita dinero y no creo que esté tan deprimido como para querer matarse… además, aunque es un gran mago, no creo que pueda burlar a Dumbledore y su línea de la edad, solo tiene catorce --se echó hacia atrás y dejó que la cabeza le cayera por sobre el sofá, miraba el techo como si ahí fuera a encontrar la explicación a lo que estaba pasando -- ¿qué voy a hacer Remus?

Remus miró a su amigo por algunos minutos antes de contestar:

--Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tendrás la casa llena

--Tienes razón --se puso de pie, volvió a suspirar y atravesó el vestíbulo junto con Remus --pero como se le ocurra a Crouch o a Fudge venir…

--Me voy a divertir de lo lindo --Sirius lo miró con aparente rencor pero pasados unos segundos rió. Y ambos subieron las escaleras.

Esa noche Sirius dormiría como tronco, descansaría lo que no podría durante el tiempo que el torneo de los tres magos durara.

Por la mañana, Harry tardó cinco segundos en recordar que era 1 de noviembre y la razón por la que estaba en su casa y volvió a acostarse, se cubrió totalmente con la cobija, no tenía ganas de bajar. Pero no pudo durar mucho tiempo porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió tan pronto como él dejó de removerse, su hermana le brincó encima, le dio los buenos días y emocionada intentó descubrirle la cara.

--Harry, levántate anda

--Déjame en paz --masculló Harry y giró para que su hermanita se bajara de encima, pero Lyra hábilmente quedó a horcajadas en el costado del chico

--Mi papá se está peleando en la cocina con muchos señores y gritan tu nombre --Harry se sentó rápidamente, Lyra soltó una risita al rodar a un lado.

Harry salió de la cama y a tientas tomó el pantalón del piso, la playera del escritorio y vistiéndose, corrió por el pasillo, brincó unos juguetes y montó el barandal de la escalera como si acabara de subir a su escoba. Su madre no lo miraría porque debía estar abajo intentando contener a su padre. Cayó sobre los pies ágilmente, solo patinó al correr a la puerta de la cocina y poner la oreja contra ella, aunque no fue necesario, los gritos de Sirius Black se escuchaban claramente si uno se recargaba casualmente contra la pared del vestíbulo. Creía que era Ludo Bagman quien se mantenía más en calma y casi pudo jurar que el tío Remus reía en carcajadas mal, muy mal ahogadas. Sí, hablaban de él y… dio un brinco cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

--Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Harry se giró con las palabras de disculpa en la boca, descansó al ver que su madre le sonreía. Se mordió la lengua para no decirle que no era una conversación ajena porque hablaban de él.

--Ve a comprar pan --le dio dinero y lo empujó. Harry tomó eso como es la última vez que te cubro e imaginando como terminaría esa discusión, sonrió y se apresuró, quería estar de regreso en casa cuando su padre sacara a esos hombres a punta de varita y si tenía suerte, quizá podría ver algunos golpes.

Abrió la puerta y salió tan apresurado que solo la jaló, pero no llegó a cerrarse. No le importó no escuchar el portazo y que su madre dijera que la había pasado del otro lado, echó a correr, iría por el dichoso pan y volvería con tiempo justo para ver… frenó en seco y casi cae al toparse frente a la puerta de la verja a una mujer con grandes gafas que la hacían ver como un enorme insecto, sin contar con la túnica verde y una pluma que volaba junto a ella sobre pergamino lista para escribir, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry porque un flash lo deslumbró y lo dejó viendo esferas brillantes que revoloteaban por todas partes.

En la cocina, Remus se sujetaba el estómago mientras intentaba dejar de reír y Helen sujetaba a Sirius que estaba a punto de saltar sobre Bartemius Crouch que se había encendido ante la terquedad del animago. Bagman hablaba más calmado aunque claro que detrás de Crouch.

-- ¡Claro, como si con un año hubiera agarrado la maldita varita y lanzado una maldición imperdonable contra Voldemort! --la mayoría se encogió no tanto con tremendo grito de Sirius, sino más bien por el último nombre. Sirius bufó al mirarlos --fue magia antigua y muy poderosa lo que lo salvó, Lily se sacrificó por él --gruñó con ojos cerrados, Remus seguía recargado contra la pared, muy cerca de la puerta, no podía dejar de reír. --ese argumento tuyo Crouch no tiene fundamento…

Sirius interrumpió su frase al sentir que tiraban de su túnica, bajó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ansiosos ojos plateados. Intentó mandar a Lyra a cualquier otra parte de la casa, pero la niña se le adelantó.

--Ya sé que no debo estar aquí, pero tengo hambre y Harry no va por el pan porque una señora rara no lo deja salir del jardín, le está tomando muchas fotos

-- ¿Fotos? --gruñó y miró a su alrededor, Remus había dejado de reír. Echó a andar con todos detrás. Al salir al jardín se quedó helado solo por unos segundos antes de ir hasta Harry que era acosado por quien parecía ser una periodista. -- ¡qué demonios pasa aquí!

-- ¡Señor Black! --la bruja dio un pequeño respingo y dirigió la pluma frente a Sirius que la miró deseando poder incendiarla, su paciencia se había terminado desde el momento en que le dijeron que Harry tenía que participar en el torneo y que si no lo dejaba lo llevarían a Azkaban y lo peor había sido que mientras él se podriría en una celda con dementores alrededor, su hijo jugaría en el maldito torneo de los tres magos. Por lo que no estaba para entrevistas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, Harry sonrió, conocía esa expresión, lo que seguía no sería nada bueno para la bruja.

--Señorita… será mejor que me quite ésta cosa de la cara o… --pero la mujer no lo dejó terminar y se acercó más a él con un torrente de preguntas cuyas respuestas ella misma insinuaba y la pluma se movió a gran velocidad --ay cielos, es de esas --suspiró Sirius mirándola.

--Señor Black, confírmenos lo que se dice ¿sacó al joven Harry porque fue descubierta su treta para meter el nombre del muchacho? --una venita -esa que Harry sabía auguraba problemas- empezó a palpitar sobre el ojo derecho de Sirius. No podía creer lo que esa mujer acababa de decir

--Señorita por Merlín, si desea continuar armando todas esas mentiras será mejor que se largue de aquí --para sorpresa de Harry, fue Helen quien habló. Sin embargo, la reportera la ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó más a Sirius.

-- ¿Es verdad que Albus Dumbledore se vendió solo por mil galeones y que él mismo metió el nombre de Harry Potter para…?

La pregunta ni siquiera pudo terminar, Harry se apartó y ocultó tras Remus cuando su padre sacó la varita, sus ojos lanzaban fuego, no escuchó nada, solo miró los rayos que salieron de la varita. Sabía que su padre era un gran mago, pero no tenía idea de que pudiera lanzar algún hechizo sin abrir la boca. La pluma a vuela pluma cayó sobre el pergamino en el que escribía y Rita Skeeter sobre ésta. Nadie abrió la boca, ni siquiera alguno de los funcionarios, aunque Bagman se miraba bastante divertido. A pasos agigantados, Sirius regresó a la casa. El aire se le escapó al entrar y mirar a Albus Dumbledore en medio del vestíbulo.

--Espero que tenga buenos pretextos para que regrese a Harry al colegio

--Yo lo protegeré Sirius, si su vida peligra…

-- ¿Intervendrá? Eso es contra las reglas

--Lo haré, puedes estar presente en cada prueba

--Lo estaré --Sirius suspiró, él ya sabía que no podría evitar que Harry participara en ese torneo del demonio.

Los días pasaron para terror de Sirius Black que deseaba poder congelarlos, incluso en su terquedad había buscado un hechizo que hiciera retroceder los días o que mínimo al amanecer fuera el mismo día, pero no, todo se cumplía como Lupin-yo-siempre-tengo-la-razón había dicho, no había ningún hechizo que hiciera eso y ahora estaba sufriendo mientras los minutos pasaban exageradamente lentos para que Harry se enfrentara a su primera prueba… dragones, eso era lo peor, enormes dragones contra los que su hijo iba a pelear por un maldito huevo. Si no lo obtenía iba a perder y si lo mataba ese dragón, también iba a perder. Suspiró y se recargó en la pequeña barda de madera que lo separaba del campo de "juego". Sintió que la mano de Helen se apretaba alrededor de la suya cuando todos aplaudieron y una pequeña figura se miró salir.

Lyra estaba muy molesta porque no la habían llevado a ver su hermano que iba a competir en un concurso, en cambio, la dejaron en casa muy aburrida con una niñera que no hacía más que hablar en el teléfono de la cocina con su novio. La pequeña acababa de alimentar a Dolores y la había dejado durmiendo en su habitación bien cubierta por la manta para que no le diera frío mientras ella bajaba por algo para comer. Cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras, el timbra de la puerta la detuvo. Rápidamente fue a abrir.

--Hola tío --Lucius Malfoy borró la enorme sonrisa de su rostro

-- ¿Estás molesta pequeña? ¿Te dijeron algo malo de mí? --Lyra asintió con un suspiro, parecía muy desilusionada

-- ¿Quieres ir a pasear para hablar de eso?

--Me gustaría --tomó la mano del rubio; antes de que avanzara un paso, algo grande, peludo y pesado cayó sobre la unión. Malfoy gruñó de dolor al sentir dos lancetas atravesarle la mano -- ¡Dolores! --Lyra se apresuró a correr hacia su pequeña araña del tamaño de un chihuahueño grande, su tío la había arrojado contra las escaleras.

Lucius Malfoy se miraba la mano con incredulidad, tenía dos puntos que sangraban y dolían bastante.

--Hola Lucius, ¿qué se te ofrece? --una cálida voz preguntó detrás de él, Malfoy se giró molesto. Remus Lupin estaba muy serio. El señor Malfoy gruñó, echó una mirada a la niña que lloraba de rodillas y de no ser porque Remus se movió, lo habría arrollado al pasar. -- ¿Lyra?

-- ¿Está muerta, tío? --la pequeña se giró hacia él y Remus cayó de rodillas rápidamente junto a ella

--No, claro que no --dijo él, acarició a la enorme cosa peluda y ésta reaccionó rápidamente -- ¿qué te dijo ese hombre, Lyra?

--Solo quería hablar --la pequeña se alzó de hombros, ya no le tenía tanto devoción a su tío

-- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Dolores estaba ahí?

--Mi tío la arrojó, porque Dolores lo mordió ¿puedo subir para que Dolores descanse? --Lupin asintió y miró a la niña que acunaba con cariño a la enorme araña. Pensativo se preguntó la razón por la que había pasado eso, además, él sabía que la araña no tenía colmillos o algo así le había dicho Sirius, de lo que estaba seguro era que no podía morder a la niña. Aunque lo realmente importante aquí era ¿por qué atacaría a Lucius Malfoy? Lo que Sirius se iba a molestar cuando se enterara.

Hacía poco más de quince minutos que Sirius estaba gritando algo sobre la razón por la que se le había empezado a caer el cabello y que ahora tendría que rasurarse más seguido porque se le miraba la barba blanca y el bigote verde, sí, verde porque Harry le había sacado canas verdes.

--Te rasuras todos los días --murmuró Helen divertida, Sirius bufó y siguió paseándose en la pequeña tienda que habían instalado para los campeones.

-- ¡Estoy bien! --exclamó Harry en cuanto entró, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que sus padres o más específicamente su padre lo estaría esperando ahí. Cerró los ojos cuando se detenía a tan solo un par de metros lejos de la puerta y estiró los brazos por sobre sus hombros.

--No es gracioso --masculló Sirius mirándolo, Harry sonrió y le dio el huevo que había recuperado. El animago lo tomó con curiosidad, presionó algo y la cosa se abrió, un sonido demasiado agudo, como un grito, salió del huevo logrando que los que estaban en la tienda, se cubrieran los oídos casi con violencia. Sirius se apresuró a cerrar de nuevo el huevo y con una sonrisa de disculpa lo regresó a su dueño.

-- ¡Hey Harry vamos, hay fiesta! --una pequeña multitud irrumpió llevándose al campeón de Griffindor, Sirius a pesar de estar preocupado, estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo. Le deseó que se divirtiera antes de regresar a casa para mentalizarse en la segunda prueba sobre la que no tenía ni idea.

Si Sirius Black había sufrido el día en que miró a su hijo enfrentándose a un enorme dragón, nada, ni siquiera la mentalización a la que se sometió por varios meses, lo pudo preparar para ver a Harry sumergirse en tanta agua sin haberle podido ayudar, darle un consejo o algo y lo peor… oh Harry pagaría por eso, cómo se le había ocurrido al chiquillo meterse y no salir hasta pasados algunos o mejor dicho, muchos minutos después, aún podía sentir que el corazón le latía con fiereza. Y todo empeoró cuando miró que todos salían, uno tras otros con solo un par de minutos de diferencia y cuando los tres campeones salieron, sintió el corazón en la boca. No quería saber porque la campeona de Francia estaba llorando o por qué el chico de Durmstrang había sacado a Hermione o… no, no le importaba más que saber por qué rayos su hijo seguía metido ahí. Se quitó los zapatos y estaba por tirar la camisa cuando Remus lo detuvo.

--Mi hijo…

--Es una prueba y te esperas --masculló Remus, aunque en el interior él estaba deseando secundar a su amigo --te hechizo Black.

Y Sirius se detuvo y esperó hasta que Harry volvió a aparecer, ahí pudo descansar un poco. Pero tampoco estuvo listo para la última prueba que aunque parecía la más sencilla de todas, le daba miedo, mucho miedo en realidad. Había estado soñando miles de cosas durante esos meses, apenas si había podido dormir porque James se le aparecía en los sueños y le suplicaba que no dejara a Harry participar, después era Lily que solo le decía que debían ser fuertes. El día en que sería la prueba, no durmió ni un solo minuto y ni así tenía sueño mientras las horas pasaban y nadie salía del laberinto. Solo quedaban Cedric y Harry pero no había noticias. Quizá estaba algo paranoico como insistía en repetir Remus, pero no le importaba porque estaba seguro de que su amigo debía estar igual. Cuando estaba por ir con el profesor Dumbledore y exigirle que buscara a su hijo, una luz brilló en el centro del lugar, respiró tranquilo al ver que la copa rodó, pero sintió que su corazón se detenía. No podía estar viendo bien, no, no podía… echó a correr por los escalones antes de que todos reaccionaran y dejaran de gritar entusiasmados. Mientras corría hacia Harry rogaba por estarse quedando ciego y no ver bien. Maldijo cuando llegó hasta él, se arrodilló junto a Harry y lo jaló hacia sí. Con gran trabajo pudo despegar los congelados brazos que Harry mantenía alrededor del inerte cuerpo de Cedric Diggory. Lentamente se irguió, sentía el cuerpo pesado, no podía paralizarse él también. Puso de pie a Harry, el chico estaba mal, lloraba amargamente y con fuerza apretaba la túnica de su padre.

-- ¿Harry?

--El cementerio --interrumpió a su padre --estaba en un cementerio, él lo mató papá --había furia en esos ojos verdes cuando se toparon con el rostro de Sirius, él asintió pesadamente, había estado presintiendo eso desde que le dijeron del torneo. Pero tuvo que preguntar.

-- ¿Quién lo mató?

--Pettigrew --Harry casi escupió la palabra. Sirius lo abrazó con más fuerza, agradecido respiró cuando Remus le ponía una mano sobre el hombro

----Lo llevaré a que lo curen Sirius

--Claro Alastor, gracias. En un momento voy Harry --el chico dio un brinco lejos del profesor Moody

--No, no voy a ir con él. A tu amo se le fue la lengua, dijo que el verdadero Moody estaba en un baúl, que estabas haciendo un gran trabajo… --en cuanto Harry dijo eso, el profesor Alastor intentó huir pero un rayo lo hizo caer de bruces, raro fue que no era la siempre lista varita de Sirius Black, la del hechizo, sino Remus Lupin que sonreía satisfecho.

--Sabía que algo andaba mal con él --Sirius no lo tomó en cuenta porque lo que quería era saber lo que había pasado y ahí parados intentando descubrir si era o no Moody, nunca iba a pasar, además, no sabía si su hijo en realidad estaba bien.

--Harry --murmuró Sirius repasando las palabras del chico, él lo miró -- ¿acabas de decir lo que creo que acabas de decir? ¿Lo ha hecho? --miró al profesor Dumbledore que se miraba pálido

--Severus --el viejo director miró al profesor de pociones --tú y el señor Lupin por favor aclaren eso, yo iré con el joven Harry a mi oficina --y sin esperar algún asentimiento, echó a andar a grandes zancadas.

Sirius jaló a su hijo a quien había empezado a darle vueltas la cabeza. Se sentía agotado, le dolía cada hueso y los recuerdos intentaban marearlo. No era totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y estaba feliz de que fuera así. El animago echaba miradas furtivas al chico que jalaba. En verdad se pensó el llevarlo en brazos pero cuando Harry saliera del aturdimiento en el que debía estar, se iba a enojar mucho, ya no era el bebé que él quería seguir viendo. Llegaron a la gárgola de piedra y el profesor dio la contraseña. Cuando Sirius empujó a Harry a una silla, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

--Hola _Fawkes --_dijo Harry acariciando al ave que había ido a posarse sobre su rodilla, había algo en ese contacto que se le hacía tranquilizador.

El profesor Dumbledore se había sentado tras su escritorio y miraba fijamente a Harry, él evitaba sus ojos, no quería recordar todo y sabía que el director lo interrogaría. Pero la petición fue de quien menos lo esperaba, no en ese momento al menos.

--Necesitamos saber lo que pasó hijo --Sirius había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Harry

--Quiero dormir --susurró, sin ganas levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore

--Retrasarlo solo te hará sentir más dolor más tarde Harry. Eres muy valiente, mucho más de lo que habría pensado, por favor, toma algo más de ese valor

El fénix soltó una nota que Harry sintió como algo cálido que le recorría el cuerpo, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar. Conforme las palabras salían de su boca, las imágenes se alzaban frente a sus ojos, así que tuvo que cerrarlos. En dos ocasiones sintió que su padre se movía apretando un poco más su hombro. Agradecía el apoyo que le estaba dando y también se alegraba de que lo hubieran hecho hablar porque sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Sin embargo cuando dijo que Peter le había hecho un corte en el brazo. Sirius soltó su hombro y también una enorme palabrota que lo hizo sonreír y abrir los ojos de inmediato, justo cuando el profesor Dumbledore se ponía de pie tan rápido que Harry se asustó. El anciano rodeó el escritorio y a Sirius que se había puesto de pie y le pidió a Harry que le mostrara el brazo.

--Entonces sí dijo que lo que creo que dijo --balbuceó el animago, Dumbledore miraba el corte esperando a que Harry dijera algo, y así lo hizo.

--Dijo que mi sangre lo haría más fuerte y que la protección que me dio mi madre también iría para él y… --casi con miedo miró a su padre --me tocó la cara sin hacerse daño --el animago solo lo abrazó. En el abrazo, Harry creyó mirar un brillo de triunfo en los ojos del director, pero cuando regresaba a su escritorio, supuso que lo había imaginado porque le pareció que estaba más viejo y cansado que nunca.

--Voldemort superó ese paso, sigue Harry.

Harry continuó hablando pero no se sentó, debía admitir que se sentía bien al estar abrazado a su padre. Era como el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir hablando: explicó como Voldemort había revivido, repitió lo que recordaba del discurso a sus mortífagos y como estos habían aparecido. Luego contó como Voldemort le regresaba su varita después de desatarlo y como empezaba un duelo que estaba seguro de perder. Cuando casi llegó al final, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, intentó seguir hablando pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado le impedía hablar sin llorar, se sentía muy extraño. Sirius lo notó de inmediato y como acto reflejo lo abrazó con más fuerza, Harry se lo agradeció y pudo seguir hablando. Entonces les contó lo que él había clasificado como fantasmas… como había visto a Cedric y a sus padres y como ellos le habían ayudado a escapar. Una rebelde lágrima escapó a la poderosa muralla que Sirius había levantado y rodó por su mejilla mientras el director explicaba el _priori incantatem_ que básicamente consistía en revertir el hechizo de una varita. Cuando el anciano explicaba la razón, Sirius se sorprendió y temió aún más, no le agradaba la idea de que la varita de su hijo fuera hermana de la de Voldemort, tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento.

--Será mejor que duermas un poco, vamos a la enfermería --murmuró Sirius, echó una mirada al director y éste asintió lentamente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería. Dumbledore se adelantó tan solo unos metros dejándole algo de privacidad y ni así hablaron. Sirius pensaba en lo que había pasado en los últimos años, lo que acababa de pasar y lo que temía que pasara en años venideros. Y Harry, él intentaba no pensar. Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta de la enfermería, la señora Weasley, Bill, Ron y Hermione estaban ahí. La señora Weasley solo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con cuidado. Sus amigos le sonrieron y Harry agradeció que no le preguntaran algo, aunque por la mirada de todos, casi estaba seguro de que el director había hablado con ellos antes.

--Volveré cuando haya visto al señor Fudge, pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí hasta que me dirija al colegio --Harry asintió y el director fue hacia las puertas, casi de inmediato apareció la señora Pomfrey y lo llevó hacia una cama. Le dio una pijama y empezó a rodearlo de biombos. Harry sonrió, podía mirar la silueta de su padre revisando fijamente los biombos. Se quitó la ropa, se puso la pijama y se acostó, no terminaba de subir a la cama cuando algunos biombos desaparecieron y una silla apareció a su lado. Sirius se sentó en la silla de la que pensaba no volver a levantarse hasta que su hijo saliera, la señora Weasley y Bill se sentaron a un lado de la cama, Ron y Hermione al otro. Éstos últimos lo miraban con preocupación.

-- ¡Estoy bien! --les aseguró, Sirius gruñó algo y se cruzó de brazos. --Solo muy cansado

--Tienes que tomarlo todo --dijo madame Pomfrey que llegaba con una botella morada y una copa. --una poción para dormir sin soñar

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de asco que ponía su padre mientras él bebía, sabía que lo hacía solo para hacerlo sentir mejor y se alegró de que él lo hubiera acogido cuando sus padres murieron. En cuanto bebió solo unos sorbos, el sueño empezó a invadirlo y el agotamiento le ganó.

Unos cuchicheos lo despertaron, estaba tan cómodo que no quiso abrir los ojos, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era pero la enfermería aún estaba oscura. Reconoció a la señora Weasley y a Bill como los dueños de los cuchicheos. La señora Weasley estaba renegando, al parecer la profesora McGonagall y el señor Fudge discutían, abrió los ojos y aguzó el oído. Alcanzó a escuchar cuando el profesor Dumbledore llegaba molesto. Harry siguió escuchando como había sido Barty Crouch quien había sustituido al profesor Moody –se preguntó donde estaría el verdadero profesor y su padre, porque era raro no mirarlo ahí, o escucharlo- con una poción multijugos, como la que ellos ya habían usado y supo la razón de la molestia de la profesora, Fudge había dejado entrar a un dementor al colegio y… al llevarlo a la habitación del prisionero, le había dado su habilidad especial… chupar el alma, estaría ahora peor que muerto, o eso era lo que él sabía del beso del dementor. Se puso tenso cuando Dumbledore decía que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo.

-- ¡Albus por favor! --exclamó Fudge --crees en la declaración de un loco, una cosa es que él creyera que actuaba para…

--Lo hacía --repitió Dumbledore con paciencia

--Dumbledore por favor, una cosa es eso y otra que estés dispuesto a aceptar el testimonio de un lunático y un niño que sinceramente… bueno --le echó una mirada a Harry y éste comprendió de inmediato, pero alguien más había entendido eso porque Harry no pudo hablar ya que se escuchó un bufido de esfuerzo seguido por la voz del calmado Remus Lupin que maniobraba para detener al furioso animago que intentaba lazarse contra el ministro de magia.

-- ¿Ha estado leyendo a Skeeter? --preguntó Harry divertido por ver esa escena con su padre. Todos dieron un brinco, nadie esperaba que Harry estuviera despierto.

-- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? --espetó Fudge rojo -- y qué si he leído que has ocultado algunas cosas respecto a este niño --se giró a Dumbledore --como que va armando numeritos por ahí

--Te refieres a la cicatriz, supongo --dijo Dumbledore fríamente

-- ¿Admites que ha tenido dolores, pesadillas…? --Fudge parecía haber ganado un gran premio, o eso le pareció a Harry -- tal vez… ¿alucinaciones? --el chico abrió la boca sin creerlo, ¿le estaba diciendo loco?

--Muy bien --Harry conocía ese tono de voz, miró de inmediato a Remus, él sonreía pero miraba molesto a Cornelius Fudge, su tío Remus levantó los brazos liberando a un más que furioso animago que se lanzó contra el mismísimo ministro de magia. Harry siguió con la vista a su padre, su boca cada vez se abría más hasta que llegó al tope. Sirius levantó el puño y antes de que alguien lo detuviera lo impactó, Fudge solo necesitó un puñetazo en la cara para irse de espaldas totalmente inconsciente.

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó alarmada la profesora McGonagall

--Es un idiota --masculló el animago

-- Cómo no está Helen cuando la necesitamos --suspiró la profesora, aunque en el fondo estaba satisfecha.

--Te van a llevar a prisión amigo --rió Remus, el director contemplaba el inconsciente cuerpo del ministro, un simple movimiento de varita y éste apareció en una cama

--Nah, una multa y ya --contestó éste sonriendo, Dumbledore sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, negaba con la cabeza --no lo voy a saber yo --agregó orgulloso, después se giró hacia Harry --hacer eso es malo, no lo hagas --señaló el cuerpo de la cama de enfrente, Harry rió. Sirius se acercó a su hijo y él no podía creer que lo fuera a besar con todos ahí mirando, intentó retroceder o levantarse pero la señora Weasley no lo dejó --ahora vuelve a dormir hijo --Sirius le plantó tremendos besos en ambas mejillas, cuando se irguió, sonreía pícaramente --no lo iba a hacer pero en vista de… --se alzó de hombros --te prometo que el próximo año será tranquilo, podrás pasar un año normal

--Eso espero --suspiró Ron, Hermione asintió

--Claro, no habrá concurso en los que intenten matarme ¿o sí? --preguntó al director, él le sonrió.

--No hay concursos --aunque no parecía muy convencido

--Un año normal, con las preocupaciones que debe tener un adolescente normal --sentenció el inocente padre.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **_


	27. El peor año de todos

**Ya saben de quien es Harry Potter, dudo mucho que JK se ponga a subir fics aunque es menos probable que lo haga en español...**

**

* * *

El presente capitulo ha sido subido automáticamente desde un dispositivo remoto ya que la autora está escondida en una de las recónditas cuevas en el corazón de alguna sierra mexicana... por temor a lectores furiosos...  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Ese era el peor verano que Harry recordaba, no tenía noticias de sus amigos e incluso empezaba a pensar que Dobby había regresado. Seguía soñando con la muerte de Cedric y el surgimiento de Voldemort, una y otra y otra vez. Le ayudaba el apoyo que le daba su familia pero seguía sintiéndose mal, las pesadillas lo atormentaban cada noche y sus amigos nada más no, ni señales de ellos. Además su padre lo estaba sobreprotegiendo, ni siquiera lo dejaba salir y lo peor de todo era que precisamente esa noche era cumpleaños de Daniel y no lo dejaron ir. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, sino que no le dieron un buen pretexto para dejarlo un viernes de vacaciones en casa, solo había sido el "no puedes ir" con ese tono que a cualquier adolescente irrita, el que dice que eso es porque yo lo quiero. Harry se había rehusado a cenar aún a pesar de las amenazas de castigo por hacer berrinche como niño pequeño. Daba vueltas en su habitación y pateaba lo que se ponía frente a su camino. Sirius había subido para intentar hablar con él pero justo cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta, Harry pateó un balón que fue a estrellarse contra la puerta haciendo desistir al animago y retirarse asegurándole a Harry que todo era por su bien, algo que por supuesto solo irrito más al adolescente.

A las diez de la noche, Sirius subía y nadie lo sacaba de la cama, bueno, Helen lo hacia pero por lo general sucedía ya pasadas las dos o tres de la mañana y por lo general no en vacaciones. La pequeña Lyra dormía desde hacía una hora, pero el adolescente furioso solo se había acostado dando la espalda a su padre cuando fue a darle las buenas noches. Sirius sabía que Harry no dormiría temprano pero también sabía que el chico no quería hablarle, lo dejaría que se le enfriara la cabeza y hablaría con él por la mañana.

Justo a la una y media, una sombra delgada se deslizaba rápidamente por la calle principal. Consultaba su reloj cada dos segundos mientras corría cargando algo pesado a su espalda, miraba por sobre su hombro después de haber visto su reloj. Caminaba muy molesto, más aún que cuando le prohibieron salir de casa. Con una mano sostenía la guitarra para que no se le atravesara el estuche entre las piernas y con la otra, jalaba a su hermanita. Mascullaba toda clase de maldiciones, claro que asegurándose de que Lyra no escuchara porque aunque no dijera nada de esa escapada que se habían dado los dos; uno para ir a tocar a la fiesta de su amigo y la otra por ver lo divertido que hacía su hermano, si Lyra decía algo sobre las palabrotas que Harry tenía ganas de gritar, buscarían un culpable y estaba seguro de ser él.

-Tengo frío Harry -masculló la niña sobándose con fuerza los brazos, Harry se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Las flores que estaban a su derecha se congelaron y él abrazó a su hermanita - ¿Harry? -Lyra se iba a quejar porque la estaba aplastando, pero algo o alguien frente a ella le llamó la atención, eran tres o cuatro y muy altos, parecían flotar sin pies bajo sus largas túnicas negras, la capucha les cubría totalmente el rostro -¡Qué son esas cosas! -con el grito de Lyra, Harry se puso enfrente y aferró su varita -¿Harry que…?

-No hables Lyra

-Pero…

- ¡No hables, son malos, no hables! -la pequeña se metió debajo de la guitarra abrazó a Harry, él puso una mano en la cabeza de su hermana e invocó el hechizo que necesitaba, casi al instante un enorme y hermoso ciervo plateado empezó a galopar alrededor de los dos chicos. Cuando Harry movió su mano, el ciervo corrió contra los dementores.

Lyra miraba el espectáculo asombrada, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y cuando fuera tan grande como su hermano, le pediría que le enseñara a hacer eso.

- ¡Tu plumilla Harry, la van a pisar!

- ¡No Lyra, ven acá! -Harry intentó agarrar aunque fuera del brazo a su hermana pero la niña ya había llegado por la plumilla negra.

Harry sintió un gran peso caerle al estómago. Lyra intentaba levantar su plumilla pero alguien la levantaba a ella, eran unas manos largas como las de las brujas de los cuentos de hadas, pero éstas no eran verdes, Harry no pudo ver bien el color pero sabía que estaban llenas de ampollas o al menos eso le pareció y no se detuvo a averiguarlo envió al ciervo hacia su hermana cuando su pequeña cabeza estaba demasiado cerca de la del dementor; corrió al verla caer, Lyra se golpeó la cabeza contra la fría calle pero el patronus de Harry los acababa de salvar.

Harry se arrodilló junto a su hermanita pero la pequeña estaba inconsciente. El chico empezó a debatirse entre llamar por teléfono a su padre y que lo descubriera, llevar en brazos a su hermana aunque tardara más en llegar porque pesaba mucho o en llevar a Lyra en brazos y dejar su guitarra nueva aquí tirada, así llegaría más rápido. Por fortuna, no tuvo que seguir pensando en eso pues una luz que flotaba lo distrajo, rápidamente guardó su varita.

-No la guardes, podrían seguir por aquí -la voz ronca lo hizo sentir tranquilidad y desasosiego al mismo tiempo, una extraña combinación de sentimientos. Remus fue directo hacia Harry para revisarlo, después miró a Lyra y tras comprobar que la niña estuviera bien, aunque temblaba bastante, la levantó y con Harry un paso adelante, emprendieron el camino - ¿qué rayos haces aquí? -preguntó y al instante sus ojos dieron con el estuche de guitarra que colgaba en la espalda de Harry -y con Lyra

-Me siguió -aunque no quería abrir la boca porque el tono del tío Remus era duro, seguía molestándolo que la niña lo estuviera siguiendo a todas partes

- ¿No eres aún muy joven para andar a las dos de la mañana por la calle? -Harry se alzó de hombros, Remus suspiró a continuación -esta niña está en graves problemas

Ya lo creo", pensó Harry, la niña era la que estaba en problemas… adiós al plan de inventarse que había golpeado a Lyra mientras jugaban. Para peor, cuando llegaron a casa, las luces de todo el lugar estaban encendidas y Helen salía corriendo en pijama, se frenó al verlos parados al otro lado del jardín, la enorme barriga se agitó, Harry tragó saliva y se preparó mentalmente. Helen corrió hacia su hijo y empezó a revisarlo desesperada, se le miraba en el rostro lo preocupada que había estado, a saber por cuanto tiempo. Cuando miró que Harry no tenía ni un rasguño y dio con la guitarra en su espalda, su frente se frunció y su mirada molesta taladró al chico pero justo en ese momento Lyra empezó a moverse y la atención de la preocupada madre cambió hacia la pequeña.

-Adentro -siseó mientras intentaba tomar en sus brazos a Lyra, Hary no esperó otra invitación y obedeció arrastrando los pies. Cuando se sentaba en la estancia, le llegó el susurro de "dementores" que su madre daba en el recibidor.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? -preguntó Remus, sacó una tablilla de chocolate de su túnica, la partió en dos y le tendió un trozo a cada muchacho. Lyra apenas podía comer el chocolate porque seguía temblando y Harry se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para hacerlo

-Cómelo cielo -Helen recostó a la niña junto a Harry y fue a la cocina. Harry la miró extrañado, ¿dónde estaban el regaño, los gritos y esas cosas? -en el cuartel -masculló la mujer cuando regresaba con pergamino y pluma.

Harry se quedó mirándola. ¿El cuartel? Nunca había escuchado algo sobre eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, su padre había estado poco tiempo en casa últimamente y él sabía que no trabajaba, fuera de casa al menos.

-Harry, el chocolate. ¿Ya lo comiste amor? -se sentó junto a Lyra y le acarició el cabello, la niña había dejado de temblar y casi estaba dormida. Harry que seguía con el chocolate en la mano se lo llevó a la boca y le arrancó un trozo -será mejor que subas a dormir hijo ¿Remus me ayudas?

El licántropo asintió y levantó a Lyra que ya se había quedado dormida, pero Harry se quedó ahí sentado en espera del regaño o al menos que le explicaran algo. Quiso preguntar sobre que cuartel se refería cuando Helen se giró hacia él pero lo interrumpió la lechuza que entró por la ventana que tenía enfrente. El ave planeo sobre su cabeza y dejó caer un sobre antes de volver por donde había entrado. Helen se acercó a él mientras Harry abría el sobre. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta cuando sacó la carta.

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Nos han informado de que ha realizado usted el encantamiento Patronus a las 02:23 horas de esta madrugada en una zona habitada por muggles._

_La gravedad de esta infracción del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad ha ocasionado su expulsión del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En breve, representantes del Ministerio se desplazarán hasta su lugar de residencia para destruir su varita._

_Dado que usted ya recibió una advertencia oficial por una infracción anterior de la Sección Decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos, lamentamos comunicarle que se requiere su presencia en una vista disciplinar en el Ministerio de la Magia el día 12 de agosto a las 09.00 horas. _

_Con mis mejores deseos. Atentamente,_

_Mafalda Hopkins_

_Oficina Contra el Uso_

_Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de la Magia_

Harry leyó la carta tres veces, ni siquiera pudo sostenerla cuando su madre se la quitó de las manos para leerla. Solo podía pensar en que lo acababan de expulsar del colegio, ésta vez en serio y peor aún, le romperían la varita.

-Ay no, no, no -suspiró Helen. Se sentó junto a Harry y lo abrazó en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor

- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Remus por todos los cielos, ¿podrías ir al ministerio y evitar que a Sirius lo manden a Azkabán?

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó él risueño. Helen volvió a suspirar y le dio la carta -entiendo, no dejes que les de la varita, arreglaremos esto rápido -sonrió Remus, Harry lo miró. Ni su padre tenía tanto poder como para inhabilitar las decisiones del ministerio. -créeme Harry

Remus sacó su varita y desapareció aún sonriendo. Helen le acarició el cabello con cariño.

-Sube a dormir, después hablamos de esa escapada que no estás libre de culpa -le besó la cabeza mientras lo instaba irse, él obedeció, aunque no entendía mucho.

Por la mañana cuando despertó, se quedó tendido en su cama mirando fijamente el techo. La casa estaba envuelta en un inusual silencio y por un momento se planteó la idea de quedarse ahí acostado, pero su curiosidad terminó por ganar así que se calzó las pantuflas y salió de su habitación. Avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, se detenía unos segundos para aguzar el oído e intentar atrapar algo pero ni siquiera Lyra parecía haber despertado y al recordar a su hermanita se desvió hacia su habitación, tenía que ver como seguía. Se sorprendió al llegar y mirar la puerta abierta, asomó la cabeza y más se sorprendió al ver el lugar vacío, incluso parecían faltar algunos juguetes. Un repentino miedo lo invadió de golpe. Harry patinó al dar media vuelta y correr a la habitación de sus padres pero también estaba vacía. Revisó todas las habitaciones y hasta el sótano. Un centenar de pensamientos de histeria lo recorrían con una velocidad aún más alarmante y aumentaba conforme revisaba la planta baja, no había nadie y tampoco alguna nota, solo su desayuno servida en la mesa y lo menos que quería ahora, era justamente comer algo.

En el 12 de Grimmauld place, Sirius Black tenía ya casi tres horas gritando por la chimenea. Había pasado toda la noche arreglando el problema de los dementores cerca de su casa y ahora intentaba arreglar el problema de la expulsión y el que le fueran a romper la varita a su hijo. Además, no lo había visto y quería hablar con él, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Claro, no tengo más que hacer, puedo esperar -masculló agotado, la cabeza en la chimenea desapareció y Sirius se dejó caer en un sillón junto a Remus. Con los ojos entrecerrados lo miró, el licántropo reía y parecía intentar no hacerlo - ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Te dije que despertáramos a Harry -fue la evasiva respuesta del mago

Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó las manos al cabello antes de responder:

-Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba descansar, le dejé una nota junto al teléfono y los demás están por llegar, seguro lo van a despertar -se interrumpió y analizó a su amigo, Remus seguía intentando dejar de reír - Lupin -siseó

-Está furioso y se te va a armar -agregó Remus mirando el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, una piedra roja despedía un intenso brillo verde

Sirius suspiró antes de responder resignado.

-Sí, tiene el carácter de Lily

Mal terminó de decir aquello cuando la puerta se abrió y se escucharon susurros seguidos por pasos rápidos.

-Harry -empezó a decir Sirius, mientras se acercaba al chico, lo revisaba exhaustivamente en un acto reflejo bien entrenado tras tantos años de cuidar de él. Pero la pregunta del muchacho lo detuvo a un par de metros.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes otra casa?

-Era de mis padres

- ¿Por qué no sabía?

-bueno…

- ¡Por qué rayos se cambiaron durante la noche y me dejaron allá sin una mísera nota! ¡Pensé que algo les había pasado!

"Y ahí va" se dijo Remus acomodándose en el sillón. Sirius intentó responder pero Harry siguió lanzando tiros adoloridos.

-Harry no hables así -el animago luchó por sobreponerse a la sorpresa de aquellos gritos y su voz sonó más estricta de lo que le habría gustado y eso solo logró que Harry se alterara más.

- ¿La orden del Fénix? ¿Me vigilaban?

-Hijo -Sirius intentó acercarse pero el chico retrocedió y todo empeoró cuando Hermione y Ron aparecieron hablando sobre la orden como si fuera un tema común.

- ¡Ustedes lo sabían, estaban enterados de todo y no me dijeron nada! ¡Apenas si contestaban a mis cartas con monosílabos cuando yo les decía como estaba, lo que me preocupaba y ustedes…!

-Harry, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que no te… -intentó explicarse Ron.

El resto de la orden del fénix que habían estado arreglando algunos asuntos en la cocina de la casa, fueron saliendo ante el escándalo que empezaba a armarse.

- ¡Claro, el profesor Dumbledore! ¡Eso es bueno, no me digan nada aunque todo lo que traten sea de las cosas que me siguen, ah pero el día que me muera, entonces sí van a querer contarme todo!

-Harry no digas eso por fa… -Sirius hizo otro intento por tranquilizarlo, pero Harry había estado bajo demasiada presión el año pasado y el verano no había ayudado mucho. Apenas había visto a su padre por ordenes de Dumbledore y solo había recibido unas cuantas palabras de sus amigos, su madre no le decía mucho, los dementores que casi matan a su hermanita, después todos se desaparecen dejándolo solo en la casa sin una sola nota y él solo tenía quince años, justo el momento en que las hormonas suelen traicionar el cuerpo cambiante de un adolescente.

- ¡Claro, YO el arma contra Voldemort no se entera de nada mientras todos juegan a los mensajitos secretos, lindo! -Harry siguió gritando y Sirius solo se cruzó de brazos, esperaría a que el muchacho se desahogara y después él intervendría.

Conforme el muchacho gritaba, la seriedad embargaba al animago. En una ocasión en que revisaba a los que estaban amontonados en la estancia, se topó con la mirada socarrona de Severus Snape que parecía regodearse enormemente ante la explosión de Harry, en su distracción incluso pensó en lo que podía estar pasando por la mente del profesor de pociones: Él había sido una mala influencia y esto era lo que habían ganado dejándolo criar a Harry. Pero el chico tenía un carácter fuerte que había heredado de Lily, James era demasiado terco y Harry se parecía mucho a él. Por más que gritara, él sabía que el muchacho había estado bajo demasiada presión para alguien de su edad y si no encontró la nota en el teléfono, comprendía que se hubiera alterado. Además, él ya le había dicho a Albus Dumbledore que eso de ocultarle cosas a Harry no iba a resultar nada bueno, conocía demasiado al muchacho, y aquí tenía el resultado, en el fondo se alegraba de que eso estuviera pasando y de que el director estuviera presente.

Cuando Helen intentó detener a Harry, Sirius puso atención, la mujer apenas había abierto la boca cuando Harry seguía gritando, para su sorpresa Helen guardó silencio, al parecer haría lo mismo que él.

-Sí, haciendo planes profesor -un momento, Harry siseó con la vista clavada en el director que de inmediato desvió la mirada para irritación del adolescente - ¡Malditos planes contra Voldemort, malditos planes ocultos, secretos mientras dejan al muchacho de quince años demasiado chico para participar en esos secretos, ocupándose de sus miserables e insignificantes asuntos! ¡El desgraciado de Voldemort no tarda en venir por mí… -Helen ahogó un grito. En los ojos de Harry brillaba algo más que ira, parecía dolido. -… por qué no me entregan y así se libran de un problema y todos viven felices! ¡Ah pero quizá sea que tengo demasiado con un remedo de profesor que solo por mi parecido con mi verdadero padre se inventa absurdos pretextos para mandarme castigado o intentar que me expulsen, no sería raro que hubiera mandado los dementores que tal vez fueron mi imaginación y no correría peligro, por eso se desaparecieron sin una sola nota! -Harry ya respiraba agitado, miraba a todos y no miraba a nadie.

Ni siquiera Snape pudo decir algo ante la efusividad del muchacho, todos se sentían mal al comprender lo que lo habían lastimado. Sirius se había quedado helado al escuchar que no lo consideraba su padre. Sabía que no lo era, que lo había adoptado y él se lo había dicho –aunque no de la mejor forma claro- pero se consideraba su padre.

- ¡Estoy cansado de enterarme al final siempre! ¡vivo rodeado de magos y nadie me dice nada, siempre es lo mismo, me entero al final de los secretos que termino resolviendo con mis dos amigos, dos amigos que no fueron capaces de decirme algo para no sentirme tan preocupado ni tan aislado! ¡Siempre me dicen que si tengo problemas o alguna duda que busque a alguien, pero ese alguien… -echó una mirada furiosa a Sirius, el animago se la mantuvo imperturbable, por un momento Harry titubeó pero el que Lyra apareciera como si estuviera en su casa, lo hizo recobrar más fuerza -...se desaparece, me vienen con indirectas o me dan inútiles conjeturas que no me sirven para nada!

- ¿Qué tienes hermanito? -Lyra fue la única que se atrevió a acercarse un poco, quizá su inocencia o el enorme amor que le tiene al muchacho, pero Harry no estaba para nada, solo quería gritar, quería respuestas.

-Claro, tráiganla a ella, no dejen al asesino con una niña pequeña en casa ¿Verdad? -preguntó con veneno a nadie en particular - ¡no la vaya a matar como lo hizo con Diggory o como envolvió a la niña Weasley con Voldemort! ¡Para información de todos los presentes, ésta niña ni siquiera es mi hermana…

La pequeña abrió la boca sin creerlo, en un acto reflejo Sirius fue hacia la niña pero Helen la abrazó primero, Sirius miró a Harry sin creer lo que decía, no entendía, él había creído que eso era por los secretos.

- ¡Mi única familia fueron dos magos que bien pudieron dejarme morir con ellos -mas exclamaciones ahogadas y la boca completamente abierta de los dos merodeadores, Remus se puso de pie y se acercó a Sirius casi sin darse cuenta. - ¡Pero no, seguro pensaron que su hijo podría ser usado de una mejor forma, que daría un mayor beneficio en la guerra, el arma secreta para ganar y entonces…

-Suficiente.

Fue solo un siseo lo que salió de la boca de Sirius que ya estaba a unos centímetros de Harry. Apretaba con fuerza las manos en puños, temblaba intentando controlarse, no le gustaba que ensuciaran la memoria de sus amigos y nunca lo permitía, mucho menos permitiría que su hijo lo hiciera. Harry lo miró desafiante.

-...sin más se fueron sin que les importara en las manos de quien quedaba ni lo que pasaría con… -se cortó de golpe, el brazo de Sirius había subido con fuerza, la mano extendida en lo alto lista para bajar e impactarse. Nunca lo había visto a punto de golpearlo.

-Sirius! -exclamaron Helen y Remus al mismo tiempo. El animago apuñó la mano y bajó el brazo lentamente. Harry no apartaba la sorprendida mirada de su padre.

Sirius respiró hondo un par de veces, la estancia estaba cubierta de un tenso silencio. El animago estiró la mano ante la expectativa de Helen, pero sus dedos se asieron alrededor del delgado brazo del muchacho y lo arrastró fuera de la estancia. Harry que recién pensaba en todo lo que había gritado, se dejó llevar. Helen y Remus los siguieron rápidamente, pero Sirius salió de la casa a paso rápido, no volvió la vista en una clara señal de que no quería compañía.

Cuando caminaron por un par de minutos, Sirius soltó el brazo de Harry que lo siguió a su lado con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano, siguieron en silencio. Sirius intentaba tranquilizarse, aclarar todo lo que ahora sabía molestaba a quien él consideraba su primogénito. Harry por su parte, pensaba en todo lo que había gritado y en lo preocupado que se había sentido al encontrarse solo en su casa sin una nota y lo peor de todo era que faltaban juguetes de Lyra, no estaba toda su ropa y… suspiró triste al recordar que había gritado que la niña no era su hermana, pero se había preocupado tanto por ella. Cerró los ojos, la mirada sorprendida y triste de la pequeña le golpeó con fuerza arrancándole un suspiro a punto del sollozo y de repente, unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron, de momento no supo exactamente lo que pasaba pero terminó aferrándose a esos brazos.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Sirius al sentir que su hijo temblaba en sus brazos, estaba llorando y él sentía ganas de secundarlo

-Lo siento, perdón papá, no debí decir eso, ni siquiera…

-Harry, te dejamos un recado junto al teléfono, no creí que te fueras a asustar tanto, disculpa hijo pero hemos estado ocupados con la orden… que debí haberte dicho sobre ella -se apresuró a agregar en cuanto sintió a Harry envararse -pero son muchas cosas Harry, cosas que no debemos hablar aquí…

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero nada salió y su padre comenzó a alejarse sin siquiera mover los pies, él intentó acercarse a Sirius pero cuantos pasos daba, Sirius se alejaba y aunque aumentó la velocidad, no pudo llegar hasta él y por más que abrió la boca e intentó gritar, ningún sonido salió. Cuando sintió que un sentimiento de desesperanza y terror lo invadía, corrió tras su padre pero solo había avanzado un par de metros cuando algo se atravesó en su camino y cayó de bruces, entonces empezó a caminar con más tranquilidad pero al ras del suelo, era casi como si se arrastrara y ya no era la fría calle donde había estado hablando con su padre sino… un piso oscuro, miraba las paredes pero desde un ángulo nada normal, era como si estuviera gateando por ahí o… se arrastrara. Podía oler a alguien conocido conforme avanzaba, sentía su cuerpo flexible, liso y fuerte. Empezó a sacar la lengua, percibía los olores con más claridad y eso pasaba cada que su lengua se deslizaba fuera de su boca. Siguió avanzando hasta que se topó con un hombre, quería atacarlo, su cuerpo le exigía que abriera la boca y ensartara los colmillos en él, pero no podía porque tenía otra cosa que hacer y era más importante. Intentó pasar por detrás del hombre pero lo miró y no tenía otra opción, no podía dejar que lo delataran y se levantó y lo más rápido que pudo ensartó sus colmillos, dos, tres, cinco, más veces, dejó de contarlas cuando la boca se le inundaba de sangre, sentía el sabor a hierro en toda la boca y entonces algo le caía encima, le aplastaban el estómago con algo muy pesado…

- ¡Harry, Harry, está nevando despierta!

Harry se sentó, respiraba agitado y estaba completamente cubierto en sudor. Desubicado miró a su alrededor, tardó un rato para darse cuenta de que estaba en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Nevando? -preguntó confundido

- ¡Sí tonto, nieve antes de navidad!

-Navidad, nieve -murmuró aún sin digerir todo, seguía medio metido en su sueño, todas las imágenes lo golpeaban rápido y con fuerza. Hasta que se paró de un brinco, sus ojos muy abiertos y salió corriendo.

Los tétricos pasillos de la casa estaban sumidos en una tenue oscuridad, conforme corría iba recordando lo que había pasado aquel día en que se enteró de la orden del fénix, del nuevo curso que no empezó muy bien, de la entrevista en el ministerio por la magia que había hecho en el verano, los dementores, su hermanita, la profesora Umbridge… sacudió la cabeza cuando llegó al final del pasillo, patinó al detenerse y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Papá! -gritó casi histérico, no se detuvo en la puerta sino que brincó a la cama. Por suerte para Sirius ya había despertado en cuanto escuchó la puerta abriéndose y se movió justo a tiempo - ¡papá, papá despierta!

-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto -balbuceó el animago negándose a abrir los ojos, Helen solo se giró, no era a ella a quien le hablaban.

-Atacaron al señor Weasley, está herido papá despierta por favor

Sirius y Helen se sentaron rápidamente, Helen encendió la luz con un hábil movimiento de varita y Sirius miró a su hijo. Harry no esperó a que le pidieran explicaciones o que le dijeran que hablara, él se soltó con un monólogo que solo Sirius podía entender. Hablaba tan rápido como podía y algunas palabras chocaban con otras. Helen solo entendió por encimita mientras que Sirius corrió fuera de la habitación.

-Tranquilo hijo

-Pero el señor Weasley está…

-Harry, tu padre va a ver eso, ven recuéstate conmigo -Helen lo jaló del brazo y Harry se arrastró en su dirección más que nada porque necesitaba que le dijeran que no estaba loco y que le creían que por tener sueño o ganas de quedarse ahí acostado.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Lyra mojada de pies a cabeza apareció en la puerta, le castañeteaban los dientes y el resto de la nieve con la que había estado jugando, empezaba a derretirse de su chaqueta.

- ¡Por Merlín, Deneb, por qué estás mojada!

Helen iba a seguir renegando pero su mirada se topó con la ventana, la papilla blancuzca se arremolinaba en el marco. Estrechó los ojos y miró a su hijita que salía corriendo del lugar.

-Cielo, quédate aquí, tu padre vendrá a informarte que yo tengo que ir a cambiar a tu hermana para que no se enferme -le besó la cabeza, tomó su bata con un suspiro y se levantó.

Harry se quedó recostado porque no podía moverse, no porque le hubieran dicho que lo hiciera. Su mente estaba en lo que acababa de soñar… porque lo había soñado ¿o no?. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no, que no había soñado, que él había atacado al señor Weasley. Intentó dormir para olvidar lo que había soñado o aunque fuera para poder convencerse de que no había sido él quien había atacado al padre de su mejor amigo. Pero el estar ahí solo no lo ayudaba en nada así que brincó fuera de la cama y se apresuró a salir. En la estancia ya estaban todos los Weasley y Sirius intentaba controlarlos.

-Lo llevaron al hospital y su madre fue para allá…-decía Sirius, echó una mirada a Harry que se detuvo justo en la puerta -va a avisar cuando sepan algo… Harry a la cocina

Harry tragó saliva por inercia quizá o porque la mirada de su padre se miraba apagada, preocupado tal vez pero había algo más que le muchacho temía, no porque estuviera furioso con él o algo por el estilo pero sabía que esa visita a la cocina no era para adelantarle el regalo de navidad. Y más se temió cuando vio a Remus adelantarlo, cuando Helen bajó, Sirius siguió a Remus pero Harry se quedó ahí mirando a sus amigos intentando retrasar ese encuentro. Los pelirrojos se miraban realmente consternados y el chico los comprendía porque si supiera que su padre fue atacado y no pudiera saber algo más, se pondría así o quizá peor.

- ¡Harry!

Dio un brinco con el grito de Sirius, casi sin darse cuenta intercambió una mirada con Helen, ella consolaba a Ginny que había pasado de los brazos de uno de los gemelos hacia ella. Los mismos que habían estado gritándole a Sirius, se calmaron con una sola mirada y algunas palabras de la mujer y Harry sabía que no se podía discutir mucho con ella cuando Helen consideraba que no era necesaria esa plática.

-Harry -la serena voz de Remus lo volvió hacer brincar.

Harry suspiró antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia la cocina. Cuando entró, su padre estaba recargado en la mesa y en su mirada hubo algo que le hizo dar un vuelco el estómago. ¿Acaso pensaría que él había atacado al señor Weasley? Miró al tío Remus y se sintió aún peor, la cara del licántropo estaba más seria que la de Sirius.

-No estás en problemas Harry, no creemos que hayas atacado al señor Weasley

Harry no se había dado cuenta pero había estado reteniendo la respiración, lo notó hasta que escuchó a Remus y soltó el aire.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero estás loco muchacho? -saltó Sirius sorprendido.

-Es que… es que fue muy… es extraño papá

-Ven, siéntate y explícanos como fue -Sirius movió una silla de forma que el muchacho pudiera sentarse. Y aún sin estar convencido, arrastró los pies hasta la mesa. Remus movió otra silla y ambos adultos quedaron casi rodeando a Harry que lejos de sentirse mejor, se sintió presionado por lo que cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo tartamudeando algo que tranquilizó a Sirius -ya hijo, parece que vas a confesar un crimen -le palmeó la espalda intentando ayudar a que se tranquilizara

-Pues me siento así -suspiró Harry

-Harry, explícanos que fue lo que pasó, que sentiste, que viste…

-Moony, moony, tranquilo. Ves que está nervioso y tú lo bombardeas con preguntas. Hijo -Sirius levantó el rostro de Harry para que lo viera directo a los ojos -en el ataque al señor Weasley, ¿dónde estabas tú?

-Yo… -Harry bajó la mirada, algo le decía que si confesaba todo, desconfiarían de él, que lo culparían aunque sabía que ni su padre ni el tío Remus eran capaces de eso, no al menos estando él ahí presente

-Harry por Merlín -su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él -sigues creyendo que te vamos a culpar ¿verdad?

-Es que… era yo papá, yo ataqué al señor Weasley -las esmeraldas de Harry brillaban retando a Sirius a culparlo. En cambio el animago intercambió una mirada con Remus.

-Entiendo hijo, no te preocupes -murmuró Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Remus

-Papá, estás preocupado y me dices que no lo haga

El animago sonrió y miró de nuevo a su hijo. El parecido con James le seguía moviendo el piso, cuando miraba a Harry sentía mirar a los ojos de Lily, parpadeaba y estaba mirando a James, volvía a parpadear y era su hijo. Lo despeinó antes de ponerse de pie.

-Ve a dormir, consultaré esto con Dumbledore y si es lo que creo… hablaremos seriamente. -Harry lo miró intensamente -me pediste que dejara de tratarte como un niño y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, te soy sincero. No debes preocuparte -se agachó hasta pegar la frente con la de Harry y susurró: - ¿me entiendes? -Harry intentó asentir pero apenas logró mover un poco la cabeza -todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo hijo…

Hubo tanta fuerza en esa frase de Sirus, que a Harry no le quedó más remedio que creerlo y tranquilizarse.

Pareció que Sirius sabía lo que pasaría o sus ansias por tranquilizar a un casi histérico adolescente le hizo decir todo aquello con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de creérselo, pero todo salió bien. Días después fueron a visitar al señor Weasley al hospital quien a pesar de haber sido gravemente herido se recuperaba rápidamente. Y para tranquilidad de Harry, nadie lo culpó, sino todo lo contrario le agradecieron como él no creyó que se podía. Al fin resultó que si Harry no lo hubiera soñado, Arthur Weasley habría muerto. Y aunque los Waesley invitaron a Harry y su familia a festejar la navidad con ellos en el hospital, éste se negó argumentando que era un momento familiar, eso y que desde ese sueño sentía la necesidad cada vez mas apremiante de estar con su padre, era como si presintiera algo malo, como si estuviera por perderlo y esa sensación lo agobiaba.

Hermione se quedó la noche de navidad en Grimmauld Place mientras los Weasley la pasaban en el hospital con el patriarca de la familia. Mientras abrían los regalos, la castaña miraba a Harry significativamente y éste hacía lo que estaba en sus manos por ignorarla. Por el otro lado Sirius, no podía dejar de sonreír al malinterpretar las actitudes de los adolescentes. Helen intentaba no darle importancia y Remus estaba listo para intervenir si su amigo metía su cuchara.

-Espero que te guste -sonrió Sirius pícaramente mientras estiraba una caja envuelta en verde hacia Harry, el chico no comprendió completamente la razón de esa sonrisa pero se estiró para tomar la caja, al estar demasiado grande puso una mano debajo y la otra sobre la caja, pero justo cuando ponía la mano izquierda en la superficie, notó la cicatriz del castigo con Dolores Umbridge, rápidamente intentó cambiar de manos pero otra más fue mucho más rápida… la enorme caja verde cayó al piso sonoramente, Harry supo que era una guitarra nueva y se maldijo por no haberse puesto de pie.

Harry se quedó viendo fijamente la mano que le rodeaba el brazo a la altura de la muñeca, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. La sola presión de la mano le bastaba para saber, que tenía que haber hablado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Harry James Black -siseó Sirius, Harry tembló cuando un dedo recorrió la las letras "no debo mentir". Harry escuchó unos pasos alejándose, de reojo miró la figura de Hermione desparecer. "huye cobarde" pensó Harry y deseó seguirla.

-Tengo que ir al baño -murmuró el chico poniéndose de pie de un brinco, sin embargo, el firme brazo de Sirius lo hizo volver a sentarse -papá me voy a mojar los pantalones…

-Y yo te los sacudiré puestos si no empiezas a hablar -lo interrumpió terriblemente serio. Harry tragó saliva.

-Lyra arriba, amor espérame en tu habitación -murmuró Helen, presentía que lo que fuera que pasaba, no era nada bueno porque la seriedad de Sirius era enorme, Harry intentaba huír y Hermione ya había desaparecido.

-Pero quiero ver como mi papá le sacude el pantalón puesto a Harry -se quejó la chiquilla olvidando sus regalos

- ¡Deneb! -exclamó Helen y la niña amontonó algunos regalos y subió corriendo.

-Harry -repitió Sirius y el chico volvió a tragar saliva, ese tono era el último, era el que usaba como la terrible advertencia. Al no obtener respuesta Sirius asintió y estiró el brazo de Harry hacia Helen y con una mirada casi le ordenó que mirara. REmus se asomó por encima de la mujer, cuando se topó con las letras grabadas en la piel de Harry, ahogó una exclamación.

- ¡Qué demonios es esto! -gritó Helen, Harry se encogió cuando su madre tomó su mano. Cuando Helen buscó la mirada de Harry, sus ojos flameaban. -mejor que me respondas Harry.

Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y Harry sintió que algo le desenredaba la lengua y empezó a hablar:

-Me castigaron -y la lengua se le volvió a enredar. Sabía que no era su culpa, él había dicho la verdad, una verdad que el ministerio intentaba ocultarle a todos, pero se sentía en problemas.

-Eso no es novedad -masculló la mujer

-Por qué? -preguntó Remus serio

-Porque dije que Voldemort había regresado

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con que tengas eso marcado en la piel? Es como si te lo hubieran hecho con una cuchillo…

Algo en la voz de Sirius lo hizo seguir hablando sin una sola pausa con la vista fija en sus zapatos. Cuando terminó de contar todo, se quedó en silencio. No escuchaba nada, se temió que a su padre le hubiera dado un infarto o algo más que pudiera dar por el coraje pero no animó a levantar la mirada.

- Estás castigado! -exclamó el animago, ahí fue cuando Harry lo miró

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó incrédulo

-Por esa maldita costumbre tuya de ignorarme

-Pero si no te…

- ¡Sí lo haces! ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?

-No te quería preocupar

- ¡Maldita sea Harry, me tenía que enterar algún día!

-Iba a decirte que era un tatuaje -susurró intentando tomarlo como broma y Sirius sin poder evitarlo sonrió y se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos al sentirlo entre sus brazos, tenía días presintiendo que algo iba a pasar, que algo iba a hacer que su hijo y él se separaran de mala forma.

-Regresemos a abrir los regalos -murmuró Sirius con una idea creciendo peligrosamente en su perversa mente.

Solo unos días después las vacaciones se terminaron y los días volvieron a la aburrida monotonía en la que se había envuelto el colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra desde la llegada de Dolores Umbridge. Por la mañana iban a clases y por la tarde se colaban a sus clases ilegales, tenían el mismo cuidado pero empezaba a resultar tedioso aunque el hacer algo ilegal siempre tenía un punto de sal a la vida en el colegio. Una de esas mismas tardes en que habían logrado esquivar a la brigada de Umbridge, Ron, Hermione y Harry reían por uno de los pasillos del colegio cuando un grito que bien conocía Harry, los interrumpió.

- ¿Es quien creo que es? -balbuceó Harry para él mismo -sí, sí es -se contestó de inmediato y echó a correr, los otros dos lo siguieron después de intercambiar una mirada.

Llegaron frente a una puerta que uno de ellos reconoció casi tan rápido como el grito que salía de ahí. Era el despacho de la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts y Sirius gritaba furioso. El director no tardó en aparecer y de nuevo, a pesar de las clases extra que le habían impuesto a Harry con el profesor que tanto lo odiaba, lo ignoró. Pero antes de que Albus Dumbledore pudiera tocar, los gritos cesaron y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Sirius Black.

- ¡Ey Albus, cómo está! ¡Hijo! -eufórico abrazó a Harry, despeinó a Ron y besó en la mejilla a Hermione. Después casi bailando se retiró.

Dumbledore entró en el despacho, Harry en cambio, olvidó la actitud del anciano y se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que su padre iba.

- ¡Sirius! -el director salió apresurado y los chicos se asomaron al despacho… no había nadie.

A kilómetros del colegio de magia y hechicería, Helen se paseaba por toda la estancia preocupada mientras Remus leía tranquilamente en un sillón.

-Debiste haber ido con él

-Dijo que si me atrevía a seguirlo me hechizaría -Remus se alzó de hombros, Helen se paró y lo vio como fiera herida.

- ¡Desde cuándo le haces caso a Sirius!

Remus se hundió en el sillón y cubrió con el libro su diversión reflejada por la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele del rostro, él sabía perfectamente lo que Sirius iba a hacer e incluso le había ayudado dejándole estratégicamente algunos libros que necesitaba, pero Helen no podía enterarse porque se le armaba. La mujer siguió paseándose y Remus fingiendo leer hasta que casi una hora después la puerta se abrió y los dos corrieron hacia ella.

-Hola -Sirius apareció con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le habían visto - ¿vamos a comer? ¡yo invito, Lyra baja vamos a salir! -gritó hacia la escalera, Helen se acercó e intentó preguntar pero el animago se lo impidió de una forma bastante persuasiva. Sirius se giró hacia su casi esposa, la tomó por la cadera y con fuerza la jaló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente y casi con fiereza, justo de la forma en que lograba hacerla olvidar cualquier cosa que fuera a reclamarle.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -Lyra bajaba brincando los escalones. Sirius con su característica sonrisa coqueta miró a su pequeña y la levantó en brazos. Helen parecía un poco perdida.

- ¡A dónde quieras ir, hoy tú eres mi pequeña princesa ganadora! -exclamó en una carcajada abrazando a la niña.

- ¿Qué gané? -puso sus dos manitas en el pecho de su padre y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para poder mirarlo bien.

- El mejor padre del mundo -le guiñó un ojo y salió de la casa.

Remus compuso la garganta de forma teatral, miraba divertido a Helen.

- Ni se te ocurra decir algo -masculló la mujer antes de seguir a Sirius prometiéndose que abordaría el tema tan pronto como pudiera, aunque ella misma sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

En Hogwarts, nadie se explicó la repentina desaparición de la profesora Umbridge, pero Snape se fue en gran dando su clase por una larga semana hasta que sin más explicación volvió a aparecer, pero algo había diferente en ella y nadie se atrevió a preguntarle algo sobre su ausencia. Una mañana mientras el trío dorado caminaba hacia su clase de DCAO, escuchó el comentario de un niño de primero que hablaba demasiado sorprendido.

- ¡Si, te juro que sí! -decía el pequeño Griffindor a su hermano mayor de Ravenclaw -estoy bien, me castigó con un reto de chocolate, a ver quien comía chocolate más rápido y me ganó…

Con ganas de quedarse para escuchar más, los chicos siguieron caminando porque podían llegar tarde. En el trayecto al aula escucharon muchos más comentarios parecidos y ninguno tenía demasiado sentido. En la puerta del salón se quedaron pasmados mirando a uno de sus compañeros que aseguraba haber jugado una carrera de ranas con la profesora en su castigo

- ¡Pasen, pasen, hoy les tengo una enorme sorpresa! -la redonda cara de la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts apareció a través del marco, su voz más chillona de lo normal y sin la nota empalagosamente hipócrita. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, algo no andaba bien, pero aún así obedeció y fue a ocupar su lugar.

Cuando la clase guardó silencio, una escandalosa música comenzó a retumbar en las paredes, era de un grupo muggle que muchos habían escuchado ya. De repente la profesora tiró la tiza y empezó a bailar, un tubo metálica apareció junto al escritorio y Dolores Umbridge fue directo hacia él, de un brinco enredó una pierna en el tubo y se abrazó. Se contorsionaba prendida del tubo al ritmo de la música y nadie podía creerlo. Para estar tan redonda se movía muy bien. Con una increíble habilidad, Dolores Umbridge subió por el brillante tubo, lo abrazó con las dos piernas y se echó hacia atrás con varios "oooh" de fondo. La música seguía sonando y la profesora bailaba al ritmo, se deslizaba con presteza y cuando llegó al piso, siguió bailando ante la estupefacción de sus alumnos. Harry llegó a pensar que su padre había utilizado una maldición imperdonable con ella pero no terminó de convencerse, él no haría algo así. Aún moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Umbridge subió a su escritorio y siguió bailando, justo cuando bailaba como robot, la puerta se abrió de golpe y unas cuerdas volaron hacia la profesora que bailaba, misma que de un brinco bajó del escritorio y contraatacó con el mismo hechizo con una habilidad aún mayor que el baile.

- ¡Una imitadora, llamen al director! -gritó la profesora que aún seguía bailando. Todos miraron hacia la puerta donde una mujer regordeta, con rostro de un enorme sapo estaba tirada y atada. Se miraba sucia, despeinada y con la ropa desgarrada. Un chico delgaducho de Slytherin salió corriendo en busca de Dumbledore.

Harry se inclinó sobre su escritorio al igual que el resto de alumnos. Dos Umbridge era alucinante.

-La tendré en mi despacho, cuando llegue el director le dicen que suba… con permiso queridos -apuntó su varita hacia su imitadora y levitándola la subió por las escaleras que tenía al fondo.

En uno de tantos parques que bañan Inglaterra, una niñita de nueve años se columpiaba pensativa, recordaba la última visita que le había hecho su tía Lucius, también recordaba a Dolores y como ella lo había atacado cuando sabía que su mascota nunca hacía eso. Pero después de ese ataque, su tío había regresado… su madre la había dejado ir a jugar con una amiguita que se acababa de mudar a cinco casas de la suya, la madre de su amiga siempre la esperaba a mitad del camino aunque el barrio era muy tranquilo. Pero ese día no era la mujer castaña quien la esperaba, sino un alto rubio vestido muy elegante o al menos era elegante para ella que estaba acostumbrada a ver tanto túnicas como ropa muggle. Al principio no había querido hablar con él por lo que le había hecho hacer con la amiga de su hermano, pero era su tío y lo amaba, además él le decía muchas cosas que su padre le ocultaba y trabajaba para un bien común. Habían ido al parque que a ella tanto le gustaba, compraron un helado y se sentaron en los columpios. Su tío se disculpó efusivamente con ella y ella le creyó todo lo que le dijo porque sabía que había algo malo en camino, lo había escuchado mucho en los últimos meses y el que su tío se preocupara por la seguridad de su padre la hacía confiar más en él.

- ¿Lyra, estás bien? -Remus se había acercado a la niña al ver que dejaba de columpiarse. Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreírle a su tío, también a él lo quería mucho y aunque lo consideraba un segundo padre, no se atrevió a romper la promesa que le hizo a su tío Lucius, no diría nada para que a su papá no le pasara nada, ella lo salvaría.

-No, me duele mi estómago ¿vamos a casa?

-Claro -Remus tomó la mano que le tendía la niña y regresaron. Llegaron a casa justo cuando Sirius llegaba riéndose solo -el que solo se ríe… -sonrió Remus

-Es que se acordó de un chiste buenísimo -dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta, hizo una reverencia exagerada para que pasaran y al final entró él.

-Andas muy risueño últimamente

-Nah, es que soy feliz mi querido moony, ¡hola princesa! -besó a su hija y la niña se dejó querer.

-Me voy a bañar papito -le regresó el beso y un gran abrazo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras

- ¿Y tú me vas a decir a dónde te desapareces desde la mañana? Hoy llegaste temprano -dijo Remus, tomó un libro y se dejó caer en el sillón - ¿alguna enamorada?

-Uy enamoradas como para tirar para arriba lobito pero yo soy de una… -Sirius se vio interrumpido por la tremenda carcajada que soltó Remus que olvidó el libro y reía acostado en el sofá.

-Sí… sí... una porque… porque…

-Se los corto nada más me entero de que me engaña con alguien -la tétrica voz de Helen hizo a Sirius dar un brinco y a Remus le causó más gracia aún.

-Cómo crees amor -Sirius volvió a brincar, pero esta vez hacia Helen y la abrazó, con su sonrisa cautivadora la embelesó unos segundos antes de que ella le diera un manotazo divertido en el brazo y regresara a la cocina.

Remus se quedó en silencio mirando a su amigo, era extraño porque Sirius se había pasado unos meses serio y un poco gruñón y ahora de repente estaba demasiado risueño. Pero se alegraba por él.

Era verdad que los dos sufrieron mucho con la muerte de los Potter, también era cierto que de alguna forma Sirius sufrió más, James había sido un hermano para Sirius y ellos se habían compenetrado de tal forma que el mujeriego desapareció aquella noche de Halloween y apareció el padre responsable que crió a un gran merodeador que había empezado a sacarle canas verdes. Así que no dijo nada más y se limitó a seguir burlándose de Sirius Black.

Los días siguientes, Sirius ya no desapareció y Lyra se la pasó a su lado casi cada minuto del día e incluso algunas noches insistió en dormir con él, algo que atribuyeron a que la niña pronto iría al colegio aunque le faltaran dos años aún. Hasta que un día Lyra despertó inquieta, por cualquier cosa se soltaba llorando o gritaba, tanto que Sirius insistió en sacarla a pasear y si no mejoraba nada, la llevaría al médico. Helen había salido temprano y Remus lo acompañó. Solo un par de horas después, mientras salían del cine, Lyra se tranquilizó inexplicablemente y Sirius junto con ella.

-Papi, ¿comemos hamburguesa? -preguntó sonriente, Sirius le regresó la sonrisa pero se le borró al ver el rostro consternado de Remus que contemplaba algo en la palma de su mano. La expresión del licántropo se volvió de terror de repente y Sirius se acercó rápidamente, apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hija con la suya.

- ¿Moony? -apenas balbuceó, el brillo de la piedra negra que Remus tenía en la mano le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago. -ese color Remus…

-Harry -susurró el licántropo, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Sirius no necesito explicaciones para levantar en brazos a su hija, echársela al hombro y seguir a su amigo. Lyra se aferró a su padre, no le había gustado para nada el tono que había usado su tío Remus.

Desaparecieron en los baños públicos del centro comercial y cuando se materializaron en la sala de Grimmauld Place, Helen salía llorando de la cocina.

- ¡Sirius! -exclamó antes de lanzarse a los brazos del animago que se aterrorizaba con cada segundo -el director mando un mensaje, Harry… -se interrumpió con un sollozo que ahogó en el pecho de Sirius, él histérico a esas alturas, dejó en el piso a Lyra que había empezado a llorar temiendo lo peor. Remus no podía estarse quieto y separó a Helen de Sirius, la tomó de los hombros y le exigió que hablara, la piedra que descansaba en su pecho seguía negra y brillando intensamente.

- ¿Qué tiene Harry? -exigió Remus

-Está… fueron al ministerio, un engaño, Dumbledore cree que Voldemort… -volvió a interrumpirse por un sollozo, pero esta vez Remus la soltó y con una mirada a Sirius, desapareció de inmediato. El animago se retrasó solo unos segundos más, besó y abrazó a su familia y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, desapareció.

El lugar era un desastre, los rayos multicolores iluminaban por todas partes, los gritos y maldiciones fue lo primero que escucharon al aparecer, Sirius buscaba a su hijo, Remus apretaba con fuerza la piedra rogando porque cambiara de color, cualquiera, no le importaba, pero no quería que estuviera negra… no quería saber que Harry corría peligro de muerte.

- ¡Ahí Remus! -gritó Sirius señalando un viejo velo sobre una tarima. Ellos ya habían estado ahí y sabían lo que era. Sirius corrió hacia su hijo que peleaba contra un mortífago y se prometió que cuando todo terminara y tuviera a su hijo sano y salvo en casa, el colegio o donde fuera, lo iba a matar él personalmente. - ¡_expelliarmus!_ -gritó Sirius, el mortífagos que estaba tras Harry salió volando - ¡maldita sea Harry, qué haces aquí! -le reclamó llegando junto a él, no pudo abrazarlo como le habría gustado porque alguien se le plantó enfrente, era una mujer alta y delgada, en su rostro se miraba su paso por Azkabán. -no te alejes mucho de mí -susurró antes de darle la espalda a su hijo, Harry hizo lo mismo y espalda contra espalda, siguieron luchando.

-Hola primito -rió la mujer lanzando un rayo rojo hacia Sirius

-Bellatrix -masculló éste regresando el ataque.

La lucha seguía su curso, la orden del fénix había aparecido solo minutos antes que Remus y Sirius y ya peleaba ganando algunas bajas por parte del otro bando. Remus luchaba con parte de su atención en Harry, la piedra seguía negra y eso no lo dejaba pelear tranquilo. Harry se había ido alejando de su padre lentamente sin darse cuenta hasta que se escuchó una carcajada maniática y se giró… todo pareció detenerse ante sus ojos, un hechizo impactaba contra el pecho de Sirius, los ojos de Bellatrix brillaban con demencia y la sonrisa de Sirius Black se congelaba en su rostro lleno de sorpresa mientras su cuerpo formaba un arco doblándose hacia el roto y viejo velo sobre la tarima.

- ¡PAPÁ! -gritó Harry, su garganta se desgarró con dolor, corrió hacia él con el rostro bañado en lágrimas pero sabía que no llegaría. Rogó porque alguien ayudara a su padre aunque nadie estaba cerca. Volvió a gritarle, le dolió la garganta, la sintió sangrar y tropezó con algo, no supo con que pero le dolía el pie y al intentar correr de nuevo, volvió a caer con una mueca de dolor y la mirada desfigurada por la rabia y el terror de perder a su padre. Vagamente escuchó a su tío Remus gritar llamando a Sirius, no pudo poner más atención a su alrededor y ver como la lucha se detenía por unos segundos, todos congelados mirando como ya medio cuerpo de Sirius atravesaba el velo de la muerte…

* * *

**_Chaaaaaaaaan... en el siguiente capitulo, el resultado de la encuesta... la autora presenta sus mas humildes disculpas y dice que si prometen no dañarla demasiado saldrá de la sierra para volver a escribir... VAMOS, VAMOS, 3 REVIEWS MÁS (490) Y SABRÁN COMO MURIÓ SIRIUS, DIGO, DIGO, HABRÁ CAPITULO NUEVO!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Mi guión doble!T_T

_**Espero señales de vida...**_


	28. San Mungo

**HP tiene su dueña bla bla bla...  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Harry no esperó nada, no quiso averiguar, lo único que sus ojos captaron fue la delgada figura de Bellatrix Lestrange y de un brinco se puso de pie, ni siquiera se dio cuenta completamente de cuando comenzó a correr tras ella ni de cuando sacó su varita y lo que nunca pensó, salió de su boca… la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables y el rayo verde derrumbó a la mujer y ya no se movió. Harry se detuvo de golpe, respiraba agitado y lloraba con impotencia, lentamente cayó de rodillas. Había escuchado discutir a su padre y al tío Remus sobre el velo de la muerte y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba cuando alguien lo atravesaba. Con furia golpeó el piso, sintió que le tronaban los dedos de las manos pero no le importó ni intentó revisarse. La imagen de su padre, el velo, Bellatrix… todo le inundaba la cabeza, sintió que unos brazos lo rodearon pero se apartó casi con violencia y entonces una carcajada impregnada de locura lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-Necesitas desear matar para que funcione -rió Bellatrix, se levantaba tambaleándose y respiraba un poco agitada.

-Pues no parece que hayas salido tan ilesa -una voz ronca rió casi con soberbia. Harry abrió los ojos incrédulo, se giró de golpe olvidando a la peligrosa mortífago que tenía enfrente y que le apuntaba con una varita.

-Dame la profecía -ordenó Bellatrix pero Harry no la escuchó. Él tenía toda su atención en el hombre pálido, sucio con ropas destrozadas y el cabello completamente desordenado, sin embargo el hombre le sonrió con esa picardía que había arrancado tantos suspiros en sus años de colegio y el chico se echó a sus brazos - ¡la profecía! -chilló la mortífagos.

Harry no escuchaba nada, no podía, estaba llorando igual que cuando era un niño de 4 años y tenía una pesadilla, pero podría estar frente a todo el colegio y no le importaría.

- ¡La profecía!

-Por una maldita profecía trajiste a mi hijo a…

-Solo dámela y les perdonaré la vida -sonrió

-Eres… -empezó a decir el hombre pero Harry se separó de su pecho y sonrió, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados pero estaba sonriendo

-Pues tendrá que matarme porque no la tengo -se rió, los ojos de Bellatrix se dilataron con terror y justo entonces Harry sintió que la cicatriz le ardía de forma impresionante y una ira que él ya no tenía, lo invadió, sonrió con más ganas -y él lo sabe… se rompió mientras intentaba ayudar a Neville, expliquele eso a su amo

- ¡No! -aulló con terror - ¡LO INTENTÉ AMO, LO INTENTÉ, NO ME CASTIGUE POR FAVOR!

-Gastas saliva inútilmente Bellatrix, él no puede escucharte…

- ¿Seguro Black?

Alto, delgado, con una capucha negra, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpiente era blanco y demacrado, y unos ojos rojos con rendijas por pupilas miraban atentamente a Harry... Lord Voldemort había aparecido en medio del vestíbulo y apuntaba con su varita al muchacho, que se había quedado petrificado. Sirius Black dio un paso y se puso frente a Harry. Voldemort levantó su varita y gritó el hechizo que Harry había gritado poco antes, el rayo verde voló hacia Sirius…

- ¡NOOOO!

Una puerta se abrió, la habitación se iluminó rápidamente y unos ojos verdes miraban con terror hacia la luz proveniente del pasillo. Harry abría demasiado la boca como si de esa forma pudiera hacer entrar más oxígeno a sus pulmones, el cabello mojado por el sudor se le pegaba al rostro.

-Papá, papá -balbuceó Harry, tropezó al bajar de la cama, solo dio unos pasos y Sirius Black se apresuró a llegar hasta él, lo abrazó con fuerza. No había podido dormir desde que todo el caos había terminado, Harry había caído tan rápido como Helen lo sacó a él de Hogwarts para que no hechizara a Dumbledore, y él por supuesto que se negó a dejar que Harry se quedara allá solo porque quería estar con él, hablar con él y sabía que algo como esto pasaría.

-Tranquilo Harry, todo terminó…

-Pero… cómo… cómo… yo te vi caer…

- ¿Cuántas veces te he salvado el trasero Black? -Harry miró hacia la puerta, su madre en su pijama más sexy – un enorme pantalón y una gran playera, ambos de Sirius- sonreía. Siempre usaba eso cuando terminaba el año escolar, decía ella que para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Contando esta? -preguntó Sirius aún abrazado a Harry, Helen asintió sonriente. El animago comenzó a contarse los dedos de una mano, siguió con la otra y pensativo miró el techo -una -dijo un par de minutos después. Harry también sonrió, estaba más tranquilo.- ¡pero vaya una, si por eso te amo! -con picardía le sopló un beso, una mirada insinuadora que recorrió su sexy pijama, por eso le encantaba que se pusiera eso, era más fácil quitárselo…

Helen ignoró la mirada de su "marido" pues ya sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius y fue directo hacia Harry a quien quitó de los brazos del animago y lo abrazó ella.

-Por Merlín, hijo ¿acaso no voy a tener un año tranquilo? -susurró contra su cabello

-Lo siento mamá pero soñé a Voldemort torturando a mi papá y yo…

-Hablando de eso -interrumpió Sirius y Harry sonrió con el tono, estaba en problemas y eran bastante graves -recuerdas algo sobre cerrar la mente cuando te vas a dormir?

Y cuando el tono cambió de molesti a a ironía, Helen besó la cabeza a Harry y salió rápidamente.

-Después de lo de Snape…

-Profesor Snape, Harry, es tu profesor por muy idiota que sea ese animal… -escuchó Helen que Sirius corregía tranquilamente. Sabía que el hombre odiaba a Severus con todas sus fuerzas porque… pues porque era Snape, simple y sencillamente nunca se pudieron llevar bien en la escuela, aunque debía admitir que Black había madurado mucho.

Helen terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que miró en cuanto llegó a la estancia. El día apenas comenzaba y aún se miraba gris por la ventana. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, si no hubiera encontrado a su pequeña llorando aterrada en un rincón de su habitación, no habría llegado a tiempo y ahora… ahora estaría planeando un funeral sin cuerpo… apretó los ojos cuando los recuerdos la golpearon y volvió a sentir el corazón en la garganta como cuando apareció en el departamento de misterios justo en el momento preciso, en el momento en que tenía que aparecer pues un segundo más tarde y… y no habría podido tomar la mano a Sirius en el ultimo minuto. Ahora Harry cumpliría 16 años en unas semanas, ya no era el niño que la había sorprendido en aquel campamento y no precisamente por esa demostración de magia accidental sino por esos brillantes ojos verdes y el tremendo parecido con su amigo, no era el pequeño que la hizo retroceder para ver a James Potter molesto y deseó como nunca antes que todo terminara, que Harry tuviera una vida tranquila, no quería verlo haciendo uso de la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables como lo había visto tan solo anoche. Ella quería que su hijo fuera un adolescente normal y se le cumpliría, al menos por el momento…

- ¡Papá!

Sirius que estaba desayunando tranquilamente, dio un brinco y el huevo tibio que intentaba romper, salió volando justo a la cabeza de Helen, pero se agachó justo a tiempo. Los ojos de Black abiertos con miedo. Harry apareció con solo un short, descalzo y con el cabello chorreando agua.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso! -exclamó Sirius intentando que su corazón regresara a su lugar -cariño me…

-No, es el quinto que hago, desayuna cereal que tengo que llevar a Lyra al médico -dejó un plato con huevo revuelto y tocino sobre la mesa -desayuna cariño y después me secas el piso -le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió. Sirius acercó el plato de Harry nada dispuesto a desayunar puro cereal.

- ¡Papá! -Sirius volvió a dar un brinco pero Harry apartó a tiempo el plato con todo y mesa.

-Harry te juro que como me vuelvas a hablar de esa forma y no estés en peligro, te voy a castigar hasta que te cases

-Faltan una semana para mi cumpleaños -Harry siguió hablando como si su padre no hubiera abierto la boca

-Sí, lo sé -sonrió, se estiró para alcanzar el plato que había quedado en la orilla de la mesa pero Harry se movió bloqueándolo

-Vamos entonces

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Papá!

-Harry que te dije -masculló el animago

-Ni siquiera te asustaste -agregó Harry, se giró y le dio el plato que Sirius seguía intentando alcanzar, su padre le regresó una sonrisa de niño pequeño antes de intentar comer -prometiste que me comprarías una motocicleta cuando cumpliera dieciséis -el tenedor se le resbaló de las manos, boquiabierto miró a su hijo

- Sirius recuerda que dijiste que irías a surtir la alacena -Helen asomó la cabeza y Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco para cubrir al chico

-Descuida -sonrió ante la mirada acusadora de la mujer

-Papá mgr… -Sirius puso una mano en la boca de Harry

-No quiero saberlo -dijo Helen antes de desaparecer.

-Casi te escucha -le reclamó girándose hacia él, Harry rodó los ojos esperando la respuesta -no te puedo comprar una motocicleta ahora Harry

- ¡Tú dijiste!

-No me levantes la voz -tranquilamente volvió a sentarse, levantó el tenedor y lo llenó de huevo con tocino. Harry solo respiró hondo

-Tú…

-Harry, si te compro una motocicleta tu madre me mata, te lo dije cuando tenías una pataleta a los cuatro años para tranquilizarte… -Sirius guardó silencio al darse cuenta de la furiosa mirada del muchacho - ¿no prefieres un auto? -le sonrió.

Harry bufó molesto, le quitó el plato de las manos a Sirius y salió de la cocina pisando fuerte.

- ¡Tengo hambre!

-Hay cereal -una tranquila y al animago le pareció burlesca voz, le respondió

-No estoy para bromas Remus

Remus se sirvió el cereal, estaba pensativo y casi ni se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba en diferente lugar.

- ¿Qué tiene Harry? casi me tira en las escaleras

-Se enojó -Sirius se alzó de hombros y cuando Remus se levantó por fruta, le robó el plato y se apresuró a comenzar a comer para que no pudiera quitarselo. Cuando Remus regresó a la mesa, traía un plato, negando con la cabeza se sentó frente a él.

Por su parte Harry, en su habitación se paseaba como león enjaulado. Deseaba que su padre subiera para desahogarse pero sabía que Sirius no lo haría porque no le gustaba castigarlo y él que se sentía explotar contra cualquier cosa que se moviera y no podía, así que terminó por acostarse en la cama fulminando con la mirada el techo.

En San Mungo, una chiquilla de rizos negros, contaba por quinta vez la fila de asientos mientras su madre hablaba a unos metros con un sanador, había escuchado algo de comer verduras y se alejó rápidamente, estaba en suficientes problemas como para ponerse a pensar en que la obligarían a comer comida para conejos. Se suponía que ella comía todas las verduras, al menos eso era ante la siempre vigilante mirada de su madre, pero en realidad la ocultaba en una bolsita que llevaba siempre con ella y después la metía en un bolsillo del pantalón, de ahí que le fastidiaran los vestidos… nunca tienen bolsas donde ocultar algo cuando se necesita.

-Hola Lyra

La niña levantó rápidamente la mirada, Lucius Malfoy le sonreía. Lyra ni siquiera abrió la boca, ella quería mucho a su tío pero más a papá y él afirma que su tío Lucius es malo, lo ha repetido tanto que ella empieza a creerlo y sobretodo porque su hermano lo dice también y Harry nunca se equivoca.

-Supe que fue tu cumpleaños -Lucius sacó una pequeña caja de su túnica, los ojos de la niña brillaron y la sonrisa del hombre se amplió -así que te traje un regalo… ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo Lyra?

-No estoy molesta, es que el sanador está hablando con mi mamá y quiere que coma verduras…

- ¿Sabes? Hablé con Helen y me dijo que podías ir a pasar unos días en casa ¿te gustaría? -Lucius se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña, ella miró a su madre que seguía platicando demasiado concentrada como para darse cuenta -me comentó que iban a salir de viaje y tú no querías ir ¿es cierto?

-Sí, no me gustan los aviones

-Vamos entonces…

-Me tengo que despedir de mi mamá…

-No, no hay tiempo -Lyra se sorprendió cuando su tío se alteró y la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo, ahogó una mueca porque empezaba a dolerle pero se pensó el gritar llamando a su madre

-Me lastimas, suéltame no quiero ir contigo

-Pero en tu casa comerás verduras, yo te daré puros dulces y todo lo que quieras, te van a castigar y yo… -Lucius parecía desesperado, casi desquiciado, algo que empezaba a asustar a Lyra

-Si no me sueltas voy a gritar

De mala gana, Malfoy soltó a Lyra, se acababa de dar cuenta que la niña ya había crecido, tenía diez años y no era fácil de confundir.

-Lo siento pequeña, lo siento pero me hacía mucha ilusión que fueras a mi casa a pasar unos días -echó un vistazó hacia Helen que parecía estar por terminar -te dejaré mi regalo, tengo que irme y recuerda que si quieres ir a mi casa a conocer a mi familia y a tu primo Draco, solo tienes que llamarme por la chimenea -dejó una cajita plateada en la silla contigua a la de Lyra, le besó la cabeza y a paso rápido desapareció entre la gente justo cuando Helen se acercaba a la niña.

-Lyra Deneb Black -llamó Helen muy seria, pero Lyra parecía perdida con la vista fija en el regalo de su tío. La mujer se acercó más a su hija, desapareció la falsa molestia de su rostro siendo reemplazada rápidamente por preocupación al ver la mirada preocupada de su hija, la misma mirada que le conocía a Sirius cuando pasaba algo realmente malo y que no pensaba decírselo - ¿amor? -le acarició la cabeza y como si hubiera accionado un interrumptor, la niña cambió su expresión.

- ¿Sí mami?

- ¿Qué pasa Lyra, qué tienes?

- ¿Estoy en problemas?

Helen se quedó mirando a su hija, era tan transparente como su padre y se temió lo peor pero no pudo pensar màs en eso porque todo empezó a temblar y la multitud histérica se removía como un panal furioso de abejas. La mujer estiró la mano pero ésta se cerró en el aire, cuando giró la cabeza solo miraba un mar de gente. Intentó llamar a su hija pero la empujaron y se le escapó el aire, su avanzado embarazo tampoco le permitía moverse con libertad y la empujaban al intentar escapar de lo que fuera que había más atrás.

- ¡Lyra! -se removió y golpeó a muchos para poder avanzar mientras gritaba - ¡detente Lyra! -solo fueron rizos girando en la esquina pero ella conocía esos rizos, intentó seguirla pero ni con golpes podía escapar de la presa que la arrastraba hacia la salida.

Gritos, maldiciones y destello de luces al girar la esquina solo alteraban más a Helen conforme avanzaba torpemente contra la corriente, lo peor fue el grito desgarrador de Lyra y solo décimas de segundo después, el sonido de un derrumbe le cortaron el paso, un dolor taladrante le atravesó el cuerpo, sintió una extraña humedad cálida por las piernas pero era opacada por el pesado bloque de concreto que la tenía en un pequeño rincón. No sentía gran parte de su cuerpo, lo único que podía sentir era que el oxígeno se le acababa… San Mungo se había venido abajo…

- ¡Harry! -Sirius gritaba desde su habitación buscando una túnica limpia, no encontraba nada y no podía irse en la toalla en la que estaba envuelto. La noticia de que San Mungo se había derrumbado había corrido como la pólvora - ¡Harry, maldita sea!

Por fin Sirius terminó de vestirse y corrió hacia la habitación de Harry donde se puso a aporrear la puerta, tenía casi diez minutos gritándole y el chico simplemente no respondía.

-Harry como no me abras voy a tirar la puerta!

Sirius masculló algo más, retrocedió unos pasos y echó a correr hacia la puerta contra la que se estrelló poco después, no tenía paciencia para rabietas adolescentes. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver como la puerta se abría despacio, casi como si se burlara de él. Bufó y terminó de abrir con un manotazo.

- ¡Harry tenemos que ir a…! -se frenó en seco, la habitación estaba desierta… cama tendida, libros en su lugar, baúl acomodado, escoba contra la pared, baúl de quiditch cerrado y ninguna pelota tirada, nada de ropa tirada en el piso, revistas en… en el revistero. Se le secó la boca tan rápido que incluso se sintió algo mareado, una pregunta golpeó fuerte en su cabeza ¿desde cuando Harry no estaba en casa?, parecía que seguía en el colegio!.

Sirius terminó de entrar en la habitación de su hijo, cada vez que veía algo en su lugar sentía que le daban una patada en el estómago. Revisó debajo de la cama, afuera de la ventana, en el closet, en cada rincón que se le ocurrió pero nada, Harry no estaba por ninguna parte y en el resto de la casa no podía estar porque había un tenebroso silencio.

- ¡Sirius! -un grito en la planta baja lo sacó del presentimiento que empezaba a ahogarlo. No era Harry pero la voz de Remus era un pequeño salvavidas. Salió corriendo de la habitación y brincó escalones para llegar más rápido.

Al llegar abajo se congeló y sintió un terrible vacío en el estómago, la apariencia de Remus casi lo derrumbó. Con cuidado miró las ropas rotas y sucias, el rostro escondido entre cenizas y tierra, el cabello despeinado y más cano que de costumbre por tanta tierra y lo peor era la expresión de extrema desolación. Sirius tuvo que detenerse del barandal de la escalera para no caer. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon al verle las manos vacías, abrió mucho la boca, no podía respirar.

- ¿Qué… qué…?

-Amigo yo lo…

-No murieron Remus, no pudieron… y no encuentro a Harry -no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció por sollozos que no quería dejar salir pero que se abrieron campo rasgando con violencia -ellas no Remus… ellas no…

-No hemos encontrado cuer…

- ¡No lo digas! -gritó furioso, Remus cerró la boca pero su mirada decía lo que su boca no se atrevió

-Hay esperanza Sirius, no hemos encontrado nada, no es el momento para que te dejes caer podemos…

-No me mires así entonces -masculló el animago, de un manotazo limpió el resto de humedad de su rostro. Sacó su celular, marcó y con él en la oreja siguió a Remus que ya había desaparecido.

El plop de la aparición ni siquiera se escuchó entre tantos gritos. Sirius guardó lentamente su celular de nuevo en algún bolsillo de la túnica, su boca se abrió y con una mueca de incredulidad contempló lo que unos minutos antes había sido San Mungo. Los escombros de extendían kilómetros, decenas de tiendas muggles habían explotado y donde había maniquíes viejos, en esa tienda abandonada una gran hondonada descubría el hospital de los magos o por lo menos lo que era la entrada al hospital. Los hechizos brillaban por todas partes, rocas flotando le pasaban muy cerca, los aurores corrían de un lado para otro pero no tanto como los medimagos y enfermeras. Muchas rocas brillando fungían como rastreadores de vida. Se quedó viendo especialmente a una mujer embarazada que llevaban en una camilla, si no hubiera sido rubia la habría seguido. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que se apretaba más cada que escuchaba el grito de un niño llamando a su madre, muchos habían quedado huérfanos y otros más… sin familia. Se le partió el corazón al mirar como sacaban de entre enormes escombros a una pequeña niña, no tendría más de tres años y la pierna destrozada, escuchó a un medimago que decía algo sobre amputar, se estremeció pensando en su hija, su mujer en… ¡dónde demonios se había metido Harry!.

- ¡Por aquí! -gritó una enfermera, llevaba en brazos un pequeño bebé con piernas y brazos en carne viva, el pequeño ni siquiera lloraba, tenía la vista perdida pero podía verse como su pecho aún subía y bajaba. La cabeza del niño cayó de los brazos de la enfermera, colgaba como si solo fuera una muñeca rota, sus ojos ensombrecidos se toparon con los de Sirius que miraba aterrado. El hombre sintió que el aire se le escapó y el desastre comenzó a dar vueltas. Algo o alguien lo detuvo pero todo se le había nublado. Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta quedar sentado y entonces juntó las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas, escondió la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas salieran, una mano se posó en su hombro y él solo pudo apretarla unos segundos.

-Vamos amigo, podemos encontrarlas, están bien -susurró Remus, Sirius respiró hondo, no sentía fuerzas para moverse y tampoco ganas -Sirius, por Helen…

-Ella…

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo estés pensando Sirius, y que si está muerta ¿eh? -como si hubiera sido un resorte, Sirius levantó la cabeza con furia, Remus no se preocupó y le mantuvo sin problemas la mirada -tus hijos Sirius, Harry…

-La amo Remus, no entiendes eso…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, también amo a Helen y a Lyra y por ellas no te debes dejar…

- ¡No, no lo entiendes! -Sirius se paró de un brinco, bufaba con coraje

-Tú eres el que no entiende, ¡puedes buscarla, pero no, en cambio te tiras a llorar!

- ¡Cállate! -levantó el brazo dispuesto a golpearlo, Remus se mantuvo ahí y… el puño de Sirius impactó en la boca del licántropo, un hilo de sangre salpicó a unos sanadores que pasaban.

- ¿Estás contento ahora? -murmuró Remus con una mano en la boca. Sirius tratabilló al retroceder y la culpa reemplazó al coraje e impotencia

-Moony…

-Después me arreglo contigo, ahora vamos a mover rocas…

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos, los voluntarios aumentaban pero los escombros parecían competir con ellos. Cada cinco minutos sacaban cuerpos destrozados, algunos con vida y muchos más sin ella. No había habido distinción de raza, género, edad o situación económica, todos habían sido alcanzados por tal atentado, pues para entonces los pocos que podían hablar describían el ataque y a los atacantes con terror, habían muchas versiones pero todas incluían una misma variable: encapuchados con máscaras blancas. Lo unico que extrañaba a Sirius era no ver la marca tenebrosa sobre el desastre.

Cuando el sol se había escondido y Sirius había casi acabado con los botones de su celular sin obtener respuesta de Harry. El lugar parecía el mismo que cuando había llegado, las únicas dos diferencias era que había anochecido y que su desesperación era más grande. Se dejó caer sobre un montón que acababa de quitar sobre un anciano y escondió la cara entre sus manos, respiró hondo.

- ¿Papá?

Sirius levantó la cabeza con violencia. Harry estaba frente a él, no tenía un solo rasguño ni una mota de polvo. La apariencia del hombre causó impresión a Harry y se reflejó en su mirada al ver el rostro sucio marcado por lágrimas del hombre que lo crió.

- Qué… -intentó preguntar, pero no le salieron las palabras, solo logró extender los brazos señalando a su alrededor. Sirius brincó hasta él y lo abrazó, al fin pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -se separó del chico y lo miró a los ojos, pero de reojo captó una túnica azul y una larga barba plateada. Se irguió lentamente.

-El profe… -se interrumpió, casi podía oler la furia saliendo de su padre, tragó saliva cuando Sirius lo miró.

-Te fuiste con el profesor Dumbledore -más que pregunta fue una afirmación, Harry no se atrevió a moverse - ¿puedo preguntarte algo Harry? -pacientemente Sirius esperó hasta que su hijo asintió - ¿a quién le pediste permiso?

-El… el profesor dijo que no habia problema…

- ¿ Y quién demonios es él, Harry?

-Yo…

-Sirius yo lo siento, nunca pensé que… -Dumbledore se acercó pero sirius lo miró con deseos de matarlo

-Cállese, por favor no hable, no quiero faltarle al respeto -masculló el animago, se giró hacia Harry y lo miró de forma taladrante. -dime ahora quién demonios te dio permiso, por qué jodidos no dejaste una maldita nota Harry. Te alteraste mucho cuando desaparecimos y yo sí te dejé una nota, no la viste pero dejé una maldita nota

-Lo siento, perdón

-Con eso no… -se detuvo un instante y respiró hondo. Había estado muy preocupado y pensado lo peor pero tenía a su hijo ahí, sano y salvo. Terminó por abrazarlo y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se le escaparon, solo le faltaba encontrar sanas y salvas a sus mujeres -estás castigado -Harry asintió contra el pecho de su padre.

- ¿Qué pasó? -murmuró Harry, pero se arrepintió al sentir que Sirius lo apretaba más. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver algo, la cara de desconsolación del profesor Dumbledore, el desastre que se miraba detrás… - ¿papá? -se ahogó con la pregunta, quería creer que la apariencia de su padre, la actitud que había tomado cuando lo miró, ese temblor que lo sacude y la humedad que siente en el hombro son porque Sirius se había preocupado demasiado por él, pero entonces ¿cómo explica la actitud de Dumbledore?

-Señor Black, encontramos esto

Harry hizo hasta lo imposible por soltarse del abrazo, cuando lo logró casi se fue hacia atrás, Sirius lo había soltado y leía un trozo de pergamino. Se apresuro a acercarse al ver como el hombre perdía el color y una mueca de ira se instaló en su rostro.

- ¡Restos, es mujer y estaba embarazada!

Harry sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, alguien lo agarró. Sirius corrió hacia donde había escuchado los gritos pero cuando llegó se arrepintió, el lugar parecía un rastro mal cuidado, partes humanas regadas por doquier, sangre, entrañas en piedras, un feto destrozado salía de esa mujer. Sirius ahogó las ganas de vomitar solo para asegurarse de que no era su Helen pero no pudo…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Sion sale de entre las rocas tras días de estar comiendo hierbas y agua, demasiados días le parece a ella pero se debe a los lectores que... la encontraron, antorchas, enormes tenedores, machetes, hasta una varita, sí es una varita!... y Sion vuelve a hundirse en las entrañas de la madre tierra...**

Bueno, al menos Sirius no murió jejeje, **aviso!** el final en dos capitulos más, cap 30 el útlimo!

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	29. Despedida?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Aunque ni yo misma lo crea, este es el PENULTIMO capitulo! un poco corto de lo que acostumbro pero aún así está decentemente largo, esperen el próximo capitulo el final ya!**_

_** Por cierto, un lindo, lindo final... no me maten n.n  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Las horas seguían pasando, cadáveres sin rostro, sin piernas o solo extremidades en charolas pasaban por enfrente de él. Su padre lo había intentado mandar a casa pero si él no lo llevaba no veía forma de que se fuera, además se le había escapado a dos jóvenes de la academia de aurores que lo regresarían a su casa o con la señora Weasley, según él quisiera, pero no, no quería y tampoco podía. El sol estaba por salir, apenas se miraba a lo lejos una débil línea de luz y él seguía caminando por los escombros. Le había robado la nota a su padre pensando en que eso lo haría sentir mejor pero fue todo lo contrario, alguien se había llevado a su hermanita y aunque aseguraban que estaba bien, él sabía que la niña estaría llorando, triste y asustada… por otra parte la imagen de su padre mirando el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer embarazada que sacaban de entre escombros, aparecía en su cabeza cada ve que se descuidaba.

La tierra se estremeció, adoloridos rugidos retumbaban guturales bajo los pies de Harry quien tuvo que detenerse, no podía seguir avanzando y entonces los edificios comenzaron a caer. Atronadores estruendos, después solo un gran peso y la oscuridad lo cubrió.

Una cabellera castaña asomó de entre escombros, poco después el cuerpo apareció. Remus bajó corriendo la montaña en la que había estado excavando. Bajo la sucia túnica, la piedra que llevaba de dije le quemaba. Los ojos rápidamente hacia donde Harry debía estar y que por supuesto no estaba. Giró la cabeza y sobre sí mismo, pero Sirius no estaba por alguna parte, no al menos donde él alcanzaba a ver. Sabiendo que perdería más tiempo buscando a Sirius, prefirió seguir la débil señal del collar por lo que se lo quitó y con él en la mano empezó a caminar, la piedra se pondría cada vez más cálida hasta llegar a casi quemarle. Rápido dio con un cerro nuevo de escombros, por fortuna no eran demasiados por lo que sacó su varita pero ni siquiera había pensado el hechizo cuando una nueva explosión resonó. Frente a él miró una enorme columna de humo que se levantaba, no era demasiado retirado de la catástrofe del hospital, seguia en el radio que habían marcado libre de muggles, poco después se pudo escuchar claramente los gritos histéricos. Remus abrió mucho los ojos, la boca se le secó de forma horrible cuando un rayo verde voló en el cielo.

-Merlín -susurró el licántropo, el rayo verde explotó y una calavera se empezó a formar, una serpiente le salía por lengua.

Maldiciendo en susurros, Remus se apresuró a apartar los escombros, dejó el collar en su cuello y sin importarle que le quemara, se concentró en sacar a Harry de ahí. Los enormes trozos de roca, madera y terrones empezaron a levitar.y volar hacia todas partes, más de un auror no supo de donde había llegado el proyectil que le explotó en la cabeza pero Remus seguía tirando lo que miraba, solo pensaba en sacar a Harry de ahí. Siguió así por unos minutos hasta que por fin pudo ver como la montaña de escombros disminuía a tal punto que respiró tranquilo al ver un pie. Olvidó la varita y se lanzó a tirar piedras con las manos, la desesperación lo invadía más rápido aún además de que no tenía ni idea de donde rayos se había metido Sirius. Cuando miró cabello no le importó más y jaló, inmediatamente después, se escuchó un grito.

-Maldita sea Harry ¿estás bien? - preguntó recostando al chico en cuanto logró sacarlo.

Harry respiraba pero seguía con los ojos cerrados hasta que un chorro de agua helada lo hizo dar un brinco. Se sentó agitado, respiraba demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué…? -Remus iba a empezar con un regaño pero el estruendo que movió la tierra no lo dejó.

Harry se puso de pie rápìdamente y Remus lo atrajo hacia él de un brazo. Como si hubiera sido un castillo de cartas ante la inclemente travesura de un chiquillo, los edificios que los rodeaban se desplomaron antes sus impotentes ojos.

-Mi… ¿mi papá? -masculló Harry, su sentido de orientación no estaba tan mal, los edificios habían caído sobre donde debía haber estado el hospital, intentó correr pero Remus lo detenía por el pecho. Empezó a retorcerse en brazos de su tío y aunque Harry era delgado, no hacía mucho había sido luna llena y su fuerza sobrepasaba bastante a la de Remus.

-Tranquilo tu… tu padre está bien Harry, tranquilízate por fa… -pero justo entonces uno de los pies de Harry dio justo en el tobillo de Remus, el licántropo lanzó un aullido, automáticamente se llevó ambas manos al pie y Harry aprovechó para salir corriendo -maldita sea, Sirius tenía que haberlo críado -masculló antes de correr tras el chico.

El pie le molestaba, parecía que se lo había doblado o algo pero aún así, Harry corría, sentía el corazón palpitando con fuerza, demasiado esfuerzo para hacer que el cuerpo del chico no cayera en shock. Su mente trabajando a todo lo que podía dar después de tantas emociones. Su madre y su hermana habían estado dentro del hospital cuando el ataque pasó, se había llevado un gran susto cuando escuchó que sacaban a una mujer que había estado embarazada, respiró tranquilo cuando miró el cabello rubio teñido de rojo que se desprendía del cráneo.

Harry no había recorrido mucho cuando escuchó a su tío Remus gritando su nombre y corrió con más fuerza olvidando el dolor en el pie, pero tan solo unos metros después se detuvo de golpe, Remus llegó y rápidamente lo sujetó del hombro aunque le pareció raro que el chico no se moviera, extrañado miró a Harry pero éste miraba frente a sí. Algo le decía a Remus que tuviera cuidado y lentamente levantó la mirada, su boca también se abrió con incredulidad, a solo unos metros de ellos estaban seis mortífagos y uno de ellos se giró hacia ellos, lentamente bajó la capucha… sedoso cabello negro… ojos azules pero sin el brillo que debía haber en ellos…

-Ma… ¿mamá? -balbuceó Harry.

No hubo respuesta o alguna reacción normal en Helen que miraba en forma vacía al chico. Remus pasó la mano del hombro de Harry hasta su brazo y apretó con fuerza. La varita perfectamente en su mano, listo para lo que pudiera pasar. Sentía el corazón en un puño, ni siquiera se atrevió a decir algo, la posición de los mortífagos que la rodeaban, le decía todo.

- ¡Harry aquí estás, rayos te me desa…! -Sirius llegaba agitado, bastante asustado había estado buscando al chico por todas partes pero se frenó en seco con la vista aterrada fija en Helen que vestía una larga capa negra, tragó saliva al ver en la mano de su mujer una máscara blanca. La mirada perdida de Helen se enfocó solo unos segundos, un brillo suplicante y después se perdió.

La varita de Helen se levantó, Sirius solo apretó su varita contra la túnica sucia, la varita de Remus rodó en su mano, nada convencido a atacar a su amiga a quien alguna vez amó.

- Mamá

-Vamos, demuestra lo que en realidad eres -la voz siseante le hizo hervir la sangre a Sirius, un encapuchado detrás de Helen solo agitó la cabeza.

-_Ava…_ -el hechizo mortal empezó a formarse en los labios de Helen pero otro fue más rápido.

- ¡_Desmaius!_ -Helen brincó a un lado. Sirius salió lentamente detrás de su hijo. Su mirada desilusionada fija al frente, su varita lanzando un hechizo de desarme mientras Remus se colocó frente a Harry, el chico no podía moverse, solo sus ojos seguían la feroz batalla que sus padres habían iniciado.

No eran hechizos de juego o débiles, en verdad podían dañar o incluso, los que su madre usaba, podían matar. Harry miraba sin poder reaccionar, no entendía lo que pasaba. Sabía que Helen era Malfoy aunque ella hubiera dejado de usar ese apellido hacía años, pero también sabía que ella no era como Lucius. La mirada desenfocada, sin vida de su madre lo hacía pensar .

-Tío Remus -susurró unos minutos después, Sirius no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento a pesar de las silenciosas lágrimas que le cruzaban el rostro llevándose con ellas la tierra que lo había cubierto al buscar desesperadamente a su familia, actuaba solo por defender a su hijo aún contra su corazón. -mi madre ama a mi padre, ¿verdad? -Remus solo asintió, dejaba de seguir la pelea solo para mirar a los mortífagos que contemplaban extasiados la pelea.

Harry iba a volver a preguntar pero algo a lo lejos, justo detrás de los mortífagos le llamó la atención. La mano de Remus se había ido aflojando poco a poco conforme la pelea aumentaba fatalmente y el ensimismamiento del licántropo era terrible así que Harry se zafó fácilmente. Ni siquiera los mortífagos miraron al adolescente escabullirse, estaban demasiado extasiados ante la pelea. Una vaga mirada plateada se dio cuenta del muchacho que casi gateaba entre escombros, una sonrisa se dibujó en ese sufrido rostro y siguió enfrentándose al amor de su vida, seguía preguntándose si permitiría que ella lo matara o la mataría él, era mucho mejor que ella en duelo.

Harry pasó una enorme pila de escombros y se puso de pie con la varita en ristre, lo más cuidadoso que pudo. Lo primero que Harry escuchó fue una maldición y aunque no era una que implicara un rayo, afirmó con fuerza su varita. En silencio asomó la cabeza por un lado de media pared, un encapuchado intentaba llevarse algo o mejor dicho, a alguien y ese alguien le había propinado una buena patada en el tobillo. Al ver algunos rizos volar mientras el hombre maniobraba con ese alguien, Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en un hechizo y lo lanzó, dándole justo en la espalda al mortífago mismo que cayó hacia atrás rígido como una tabla. La chiquilla respiraba agitada, su mirada aterrada recorrió el alrededor y cuando miró a Harry que le sonreía, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran a montones mientras corría haica él. Harry puso la rodilla en la tierra y abrazó a su hermanita.

-Tranquila Lyra, tranquila vamos -con la niña fuertemente abrazada a su lado, regresó hacia donde sus padres seguían en duelo.

Sirius sangraba de labio y ceja mientras Helen no tenía un solo rasguño, después de todo el amor de Black era aún más grande de lo que él mismo creía. Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido y nadie pudo detenerla, Lyra corrió hacia sus padres, estaba aún más aterrada que ante el intento de secuestro.

- ¡Mami! -gritó la pequeña, en una fracción de segundo Helen pareció parpadear pero no había sido más, solo un intento de parpadeo antes de girarse y apuntar con la varita a la niña que corría hacia ella

- ¡No Lyra! -Harry intentó detenerla pero solo logró que su varita resbalara de su mano.

- ¡_Desmaius!_ -el grito de Sirius opacó el intento de hechizo de Helen paralizándola al instante, cayó hacia atrás con un terrible sonido.

Varios plops y los mortífagos desaparecieron, Sirius cayó de rodillas sin creer completamente lo que había hecho, había atacado a su esposa, su mujer… embarazada… Lyra se lanzó sobre su madre llorando, una mirada dolida y ofendida hacia su padre antes de abrazar a Helen. Harry, lentamente fue hacia Sirius, se quedó de pie frente a él. Cuando el hombre levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Harry que movió levemente la cabeza. Sirius se puso de pie aún más lento y entonces Harry se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué fue eso papá? -susurró el chico, Remus revisaba a Helen. Sirius solo se alzó de hombros, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

El ruido de apariciones y las botas entre escombros, solo anunció que como siempre, los aurores llegaban tarde.

-Vamos, debemos llevar a tu madre a… -Sirius le pasó un brazo a Harry sobre los hombros y se encaminó hacia Helen, no sabía a donde la llevaría porque no había ya hospital para magos.

- ¡No, no toques a mi mami!

Pero el animago no contaba con el grito de su pequeña hija, la mirada de Lyra no era más que odio, odio por haber atacado a su madre y él no pudo decir nada. Se congeló, ya no pudo moverse.

-Mi papá no quería… -intentó decir Harry, pero Lyra había vuelto a abrazarse a Helen.

-Tengo que llevar a tu madre a que la revisen -murmuró Remus apartando a la niña que sollozando obedeció -ve con papá

-No, tenía razón mi tío Lucius tenía…

Sirius desvió la mirada hacia la niña al escuchar a su amigo, pero la fría mirada que le regresó su hija, hizo terribles estragos en el interior del mago. Remus ni siquiera había logrado levantar a Helen, ni Sirius pudo reaccionar, muchos rayos volaron, eran demasiados colores, incluso algunos desconocidos. Un rayo rojo impacto por detrás a Remus, se desplomó sobre Helen y Harry cayó de rodillas sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza. Un inclemente pie mandó a volar a Lyra y una varita le presionó el cuello, aterrada, la chiquilla comenzó a llorar mientras una sonriente voz arrastraba las palabras.

-Te dije que no lo lograrías, nunca lo lograrás mientras reniegues de tu sangre

-Malfoy -siseó Sirius, impotente miraba como el rubio cubierto por capucha y máscara bajaba el pie con el que había pateado a su hija, se acuclilló y acarició el rostro inconsciente de Helen -déjala

El encapuchado miró al mortífago que amenazaba a Lyra y éste asintió. Con los terribles gritos de Harry retumbando en su cabeza, corrió hacia su hija, no logró pensar en un hechizo para darle al mortífago, solo quería tener a sus dos hijos a salvo y de preferencia con la mujer a la que amaba con ellos. Sirius derribó al mortífago, le arrancó la máscara y estrelló los puños contra el deforme rostro que no logró reconocer.

- ¡Mamá! -gritó Lyra intenando ponerse de pie

Cuando el mago quedó inconsciente con el rostro cubierto de sangre, Sirius se bajó de su pecho y lentamente se puso de pie, su varita aferrada con fiereza. Con un rápido movimiento impactó un rayo en el mortífago arrancando la máscara, la capucha cayó sola cuando intentó apartarse. Lyra se quedó de piedra mirando el rubio cabello del hombre que sostenía en brazos a su madre. Lucius sonrió.

-Pudimos haber sido la mejor familia, eres pura sangre -después desapareció.

Sirius cayó de rodillas, ya no escuchaba los gritos de Harry. Su corazón parecía haberse detenido y endurecido dolorosamente pero nada comparado con el dolor que sintió después cuando a pequeños trozos su corazón se empezaba a desmoronar. Un agudo piquetazo en el centro del pecho le hizo olvidar la sangre que salía de sus puños al golpear la tierra, ni siquiera sintió las piedras filosas que se insertaban en su piel. Lentamente alzó la vista, su hijo se retorcía a un par de metros, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que seguir por él… por ellos. Se puso de pie y buscó a Lyra, la niña estaba aovillada no muy lejos de él. Se acercó y abrazó a su hija, la niña se aferró a su padre entre sollozos se disculpaba. El animago acariciando el cabello de Lyra para intentar tranquilizarla un poco, miró hacia la voz extraña, apretó más a la niña al ver la sonrísa perversa en el rostro de Harry, tuvo que parpadear muchas veces, había creído mirar un par de rendijas en lugar de las esmeraldas del chico.

-_Mátame Albus, no te queda otra opción… _

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a Harry, el chico miraba al director.

_-No lo lograrás, sé lo que pretendes… es mío… somos iguales_

_-_No Tom, no es así -Sirius sintió náuseas ante la tranquilidad con la que Dumbledore hablaba, pero tampoco podía moverse. Sabía que seguía vivo porque podía sentir a su hija temblando en sus brazos, no sentía si pesaba y ella no se quejaba por tener diez años y estar en brazos de su padre -entre Harry y tú hay muchas diferencias…

-_No…_

-Sí, hay amor, mucho amor en él. A pesar de sufrir como no debe…

Ni siquiera terminaba de cerrar la boca cuando Harry cayó hacia atrás después de un alarido de dolor, sus ojos desprendieron un tétrico brillo rojo antes de quedar inconsciente y Sirius corrió hacia su hijo. Olvidó las cortadas en las piernas, que un brazo le dolía terriblemente, incluso el peso de Lyra a quien pasó a su espalda –no supo como- y levantó a Harry, lo sentía más delgado que de costumbre. La tierra tembló mientras el cielo se iluminaba por una luz verde en el cielo… la marca tenebrosa brillaba imponente y Sirius ignoró el terror de los recuerdos que lo golpearon, siguió corriendo con Harry en brazos y Lyra colgando detrás, en un segundo, justo cuando Voldemort aparecía, llegó con Remus, bajó a Lyra y después de ordenarle que sujetara con fuerza la mano de Remus, bajó a Harry e intentó quitarse un zapato, pero no traía y Harry tampoco. Desesperado buscó cualquier cosa que le sirviera como traslador, el estómgo le dio un huelco, solo estaba el zapato enlodado de Helen.

-Maldita sea -masculló, tomó el zapato y lo hechizo.

Puso el improvisado traslador sobre el pecho de Remus, sujetó a Lyra y a Harry y cerró los ojos. Los envolvió un remolino de colores, un rayo verde impactó donde un segundo antes había estado Harry.

Cristal rompiéndose, gritos ahogados y un terrible dolor atravesando el costado de Sirius.

-Oh gracias a Merlín que están bien

Sirius le sonrió a la voz y cerró los ojos dejando que gruesas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

-Mamá, está herido -una pelirroja cabeza se asomó por un lado, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al mirar la mancha de sangre que empezaba a cubrir la mesa.

-Ay Merlín, Merlín ¡Ron trae mantas, Fred alcohol, Ginny calienta agua, George ayúdame a moverlos!

La cocina de la madriguera se sumió en una gran maraña de cabezas pelirrojas, todas corriendo a gran velocidad de arriba hacia abajo, llevando y trayendo cosas. Fred se unió a su gemelo moviendo y acomodando cuerpos en habitaciones, agradecieron poder usar magia, Sirius era especialmente pesado.

Lejos, muy lejos Harry podía escuchar algo pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, ya había palpado a su alrededor y sabía que no estaba acostado en su cama. Muchas imágenes lo golpeaban y quería creer que todo era mentira, que había sido una pesadilla pero los dedos pasando por la cicatriz en su frente, logró un retortijón en su cuerpo y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cerrados.

-Hijo

Harry negó con fuerza aún con los ojos cerrados, el tono de voz de Sirius demostraba lo que sentía, por mucho que había intentando evitar precisamente eso.

-No era tu madre -abrió los ojos al escuchar a Sirius, él le sonreía… ¿le estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué sonreía su padre? -Ella estaba embarazada, casi daba a luz y a ella no se le…

-Abortó con el…

-No, no habría estado tan bien, no…

Harry se sentó lentamente, sentía cierta compasión hacia su padre.

-Parecía dirigida por el imp…

-No lo digas

-Papá, si no era ella… ¿dónde está? Escuché que ya no habían cuerpos, que no…

Sirius suspiró con la vista fija en su hijo.

-No le digas a Lyra -Harry asintió y se dejó abrazar por su padre. Se separaron de inmediato y no porque al muchacho le avergonzara ser abrazado por Sirius a esa edad y si se le ocurría decir eso, era peor, su padre lo abrazaba, besaba e incluso gritaba que lo hacía; de hecho fueron los gritos y el ruído bajo ellos.

Harry brincó de la cama y corrió olvidando ponerse algo en los pies, parecía que habían encontrado un cuerpo. Brincó tres de cada cuatro escalones y patinó al terminar de bajar las escaleras. Lentamente recorrió los rostros de los presentes y sintió que algo pesado le caía al estómago.

- ¿Qué pasó? -Sirius se detuvo a un escalón de Harry

-Encontramos… -Alastor Moody, rengueando se acercó a Harry pero con la vista fija en Sirius. El animago intentó ocultar una mueca pero no logró nada, bajó la mirada furioso pero lo que el ex –auror dijo, no lo esperaba -el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore, no sabemos quien o como lo lograron.

Harry se dejó caer en el escalón, Sirius solo se recargó contra la pared.

-Harry sube a…

-No, no estoy cansado y no es el momento para…

-Sube -repitió Sirius, el chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás; muchas veces había escuchado molesto, furioso a su padre pero esa vez su voz era diferente -sube y métete en la cama -el chico no se movió a pesar del poder impregnado en cada palabra, de hecho no podía moverse por la noticia y más aún por su padre, incluso parecía eso… un padre! -Harry James ¿quieres subir? -Sirius pasó por un lado de Harry y ya abajo se giró hacia él -ustedes dos también, Hermione asegúrate que se mete a la cama.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta principal, no sabía completamente lo que pasaba solo habían quedado de terminar las vacaciones de verano juntos, pero asintió rápidamente y jaló a Ron cuando pasó junto a él. Sirius movió la cabeza indicándole a Harry que subiera y el que Hermione tirara de su camisa, le ayudó un poco. Conforme subían Harry razonaba lo que había pasado y antes de llegar a la habitación de Ron dio media vuelta ¡a él también le interesaba la muerte del profesor Dumbledore! Hermione intentó detenerlo pero Harry la esquivó a tiempo y corrió hacia la planta baja.

-La llevaron a la mansión Malfoy… -la mirada despectiva de Severus Snape le dio la bienvenida a Harry. Sirius suspiró mirándolo y el chico se alegró un poco, lo dejarían quedarse en la reunión, pero o todavía creía en cuentos de hadas o no conocía a su padre, éste agachó la cabeza, se presionó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el dedo medio y poco a poco, conforme hablaba, fue levantando la cabeza de nuevo:

-Por una vez en quince años vas a hacer lo que te he dicho -susurró Sirius.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su padre, Ron y Hermione que habían seguido a Harry, se atropellaron al regresar a la habitación tras el susurró de Black.

-Y te pedí que te metieras a la cama

Harry echó mano de su valor Gryffindor y avanzó un paso hacia el sofá donde estaba su padre. Remus miraba sorprendido a su amigo y estaba dispuesto a no intervenir.

-Es mi mamá a la que llevaron a la mansión Malfoy… -la respiración de Harry se alteraba conforme la mirada taladrante de Sirius lo recorría, finalmente se clavó en sus ojos y estaba seguro de que no podría mantener el contacto visual por mucho más tiempo. Sirius negó lentamente - ¡lo escuché! -gritó Harry y fue cuando el animago se puso de pie de un brinco.

-Cuida de tu hermana, te amo… los amo a los dos, fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar… no dejes que lo olvide…

- ¿Papá, qué…? -un nudo en su garganta lo interrumpió, empezó a negar con la cabeza pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa de su padre antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Molly ¿te importaría? -susurró Sirius señalando el cuerpo flotante de Harry. La señora Weasley se limpió una lágrima y dirigiendo su varita hacia Harry, lo regresó a la habitación -bueno, los que se apuntan, nos vamos, es hora de ir a la cueva del lobo

- ¿No era boca del lobo? -preguntó Remus poniéndose de pie, Sirius se alzó de hombros.

-Yo no hablo jerga de lobos

-Sirius eso no… -Remus respiró hondo, ese hombre siempre lograba exasperarlo - ¿tus heridas?

-Molly es buena enfermera aunque muy regañona -sonrió el animago, se puso de pie y fue hacia Remus -solo me queda una con la que no pudo hacer nada; espero que te hayas despedido bien moony porque no creo que volvamos o si no nos come el león…

- ¿No era lobo?

-Lobo, león, los dos comen carne -se volvió a alzar de hombros y siguió con su discurso -de todas formas si no nos comen por allá dudo mucho que puedas responderle a mi prima como manda y…

- ¡Cállate Sirius y vámonos! -Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius mientras se adelantaba, el animago soltó su característica carcajada y lo siguió.

Solo unos segundos después estaban frente a la imponente mansión, Sirius no entendía como era que no la habían puesto bajo el Fidelio o que no la hubieran ocultado de alguna otra forma.

-Cierto, hay que guardar las apariencias -murmuró pensativo, estaba oculto tras un enorme cedro, Remus que estaba junto a él en el arbusto, lo miró de reojo. - ¿Qué? ¿No puedo pensar?

-Sirius, siempre encuentras la forma de…

-Ssht ustedes dos ya! -Moody masculló detrás de ellos -siempre es lo mismo contigo Black -siguió masticando las palabras ante la diversión de Sirius, Remus solo sonrió levemente.

Pero cuando la señal se escuchó, los rostros sonrientes se cubrieron de piedra. Remus y Sirius avanzaron de frente, sabían que no los podían ver por los hechizos pero igual iban preparados. Secretamente, Remus se alegraba de que Tonks hubiera tenido que salir de encubierta, no quería tenerla ahí.

Moody era el que guiaba. Dentro de la casa podía escuchar la tranquila plática de la familia que cenaba. Sirius asomó la cabeza por una ventana, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían al ver la sonrisa de Lucius, pero también cierta alegría mezclada con terror al no ver a Helen.

-Sirius, por acá -Arthur Weasley lo jaló del brazo.

No habían rodeado completamente la casa cuando Sirius se detuvo, el latir de su corazón se aceleró al escuchar blasfemias a voz en pecho y no pudo más que sonreír.

-Helen -murmuraron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo, ambos sonreían.

-Está en el sótano -apuntó Moody, después señaló el interior de la casa -no hay otra forma de entrar, es demasiada tranquilidad.

-Ni modo, tengo que sacarla de aquí -decidido se dispuso a brincar por la ventana principal, distraería a todos mientras los demás la sacaban, no le importaba morir con tal de que ella y sus hijos vivieran. Todos hicieron intento de detenerlo pero las manos se detuvieron en el aire antes de sujetar la capa del mago, él solo se había detenido, algo diferente a los gritos de Helen pero al mismo tiempo igual de reconfortante hizo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido, sus ojos viajaron hacia un ventanal en el segundo piso de donde salía un llanto, un llanto de bebé. -Alastor

-Dime

-Snape dijo que estaba protegida contra apariciones, ¿verdad?

-Un mago no puede aparecerse -confirmó el mago

-Necesito sacarlos a ambos… los… Dobby ¡Dobby! -exclamó casi en un grito -Dobby por favor, en nombre de Harry Potter, por favor aparece -suplicó con la vista en el cielo

- ¿Te volviste loco Black? Sigue caminando, pueden vernos

-Harry, hijo por favor despierta y… -un plop alteró a los cuatro magos, pero Sirius brincó de alegría y corrió hacia el pequeño elfo que acababa de aparecer, lo levantó y abrazó con fuerza antes de besarlo

-Dobby también quiere al señor Black -rió el elfo sonrojado -pero Dobby trae un mensaje del señor Harry Potter -Sirius sin bajarlo lo miró -pero dice una gran palabra mala y Dobby no sabe si repetirla -el mago sonrió y bajó al pequeño elfo

-Dobby, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Dobby no regañará al señor Harry Potter -se apresuró a decir, Sirius casi suelta una carcajada pero Remus lo pellizcó justo a tiempo

-Maldita sea Black, vayamos a cubierto

-Sí Alastor, ahorita… Dobby, ¿puedes aparecer donde llora ese bebé y traérmelo? Por favor, es mi hijo y mi mujer está en el sótano…

El pequeño elfo asintió más feliz y desapareció. Desesperado, ojo loco jaló a Sirius hasta los arbustos y un segundo después el pequeño elfo apareció con un bulto en brazos, lo entregó a Sirius y volvió a desaparecer, pero cuando regresó con Helen semi inconsciente el jardín se iluminó.

-Sácalos de aquí Dobby, llévalos con Harry y no lo dejes hacer tonterías por favor, cuida de mi hijo hasta que pueda defenderse solo… dudo mucho poder regresar -suplicó Sirius regresando el bulto al elfo -bueno, de esto pedía mi limosna -sonrió, bloqueó el ataque que iba directo a Dobby, cuando hubo desaparecido, Sirius se tronó los dedos y sonriente se internó en la pelea contra Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, Harry seguía maldiciendo sentado en la cama, no podía creer que su padre lo hubiera hechizado y que… que… respiró hondo para intentar pasar el nudo que cada vez se le apretaba más en la garganta. El plop de Dobby, hizo saltar a los tres muchachos que se mantenían en silencio. La mujer casi se desmaya cuando Dobby la soltó pero Ron la detuvo con habilidad, para sorpresa de los otros dos. Con una terrible cara de remordimiento, el pequeño elfo dejó el bulto sobre una cama mientras los demás revisaban a Helen y estrujándose las manos, empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Iré por tu mamá -murmuró Hermione y salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto Harry se giró hacia Dobby una vez que recostó a Helen en la cama de Ron.

-Mi padre -el elfo lanzó un aullido casi inaudible y dobló las orejas. El chico negó desesperado.

-El señor Black pidió a Dobby que trajera a ambos con Harry Potter y que se asegurara de que Harry Potter no hacía tonterías, que no dejara a Harry Potter salir.

Harry maldijo más fuerte y con sus gritos un llanto llenó la habitación, fue entonces cuando el chico miró sobre su cama un bulto de cobijas blancas, lentamente se acercó y lo levantó. Se sentó en la cama con el bulto en brazos mientras la señora Weasley entraba apresurada para revisar a la mujer. Harry apartó un trozo de manta solo para encontrarse con una alborotada mata de cabello dorado, no podía ver el color de los ojos que lo miraban con tanta atención, parecía que una fina capa los cubría y se preguntó si el bebé estaría ciego.

-Es hermoso -Harry alzó la vista al escuchar a la señora Weasley, le sonrió y volvió a mirar al bebé; no miraba lo hermoso por ninguna parte, era una pelota de carne sonrosada e hinchada y al parecer su pelirrojo amigo pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Es niño o niña?

Harry aterrado miró a Ron y peor fue cuando le llegó un olor desagradable.

-Algo pequeño pero se ve muy sano ¿puedo? -estiró los brazos hacia Harry, él se apresuró a pasarle el bulto

-Mi mamá tenía solo siete meses -masculló

Molly asintió mirando al pequeño bebé, lo contemplaba con la misma devoción que había usado si fuera suyo, el instinto materno de esa mujer jamás terminaría y menos aún con alguien indefenso.

-Necesita un cambio de pañal -murmuró la señora Weasley. Harry miró hacia todas partes, Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido en un segundo -tranquilo, lo haré yo solo dame un pañal -le sonrió divertida

-Dobby también trajo esto -el pequeño elfo se acercó desde un rincón y Harry respiró hondo, él había creído que no estaba. Dobby se acercó con un bolso casi tan grande como él.

En cuanto Mollyb Weasley recostó al bebé sobre la cama junto a Harry, el chico se apresuró a salir, el cuarto se había impregnado del terrible olor.

Harry llegó a la estancia dispuesto a salir de ahí a como diera lugar, igual quien lo cuidaba -los gemelos- no eran muy afines a seguir las reglas, incluso podían llevarlo; Harry frenó tan solo al bajar las escaleras, Dobby estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta principal.

-Solo vengo a sentarme -masculló el chico, sabía perfectamente lo exagerado que era el elfo respecto a su seguridad y no tenía ganas de terminar con una pierna enyesada además de que no creía que Dobby estuviera dispuesto a desafiar lo que su padre le había pedido.

-Dobby le cree a Harry Potter -sonrió pero no se movió ni un centímetro

Harry mascullando, fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos, una mirada del chico bastó para que ni Hermione o Ron se burlaran. Se sumieron en silencio, lo último que Harry quería era hablar pues las palabras de despedida de su padre seguían torturándolo.

-Dobby, no voy a irme por la ventana del baño -masculló Harry cuando cerca del amanecer se levantó al baño y el elfo siguió fielmente sus pasos.

Por la mañana, el elfo lo acompañó a desayunar y casi hizo una fiesta cuando la señora Weasley lo invitó a sentarse con ellos aunque solo tomó un par de tostadas y volvió detrás de Harry. Igual cuando para distraerse un poco se ofreció para dar de comer a las gallinas y arrastró a Ron, Dobby los acompañó. Anteriormente el elfo le había echo caso sobre cualquier cosa que le pidiera, ahora parecía ni siquiera escucharlo cuando casi le rogaba que lo dejara solo y si argumentaba que quería hablar de algo privado, el elgo solo ofrecía atarse las orejas para garantizar que no escucharía. A pesar de ser menor de edad y no poder usar magia fuera del colegio, se le había ocurrido muchas veces el atacar a Dobby para quedarse con el camino libre, pero sabía perfectamente que el elfo era mucho más poderoso que él.

Cerca de medio día, la señora Weasley se sentó en la estancia, con el pequeño bulto en brazos y Harry se acercó a ella. Habían pasado casi un día con su hermanito o hermanita ahí y seguía sin saber si era niño o niña.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo? -preguntó la mujer.

Mientras Molly acomodaba al bebé en los torpres brazos de Harry, Helen bajaba lentamente los escalones, se quedó de pie en el último escalón mirando a Harry con el bebé en brazos y sonrió al recordar lo que había batallado para que aceptara a Lyra.

-Es… un niño -murmuró Harry con la vista fija en el chiquillo que aprisionó el pulgar de Harry en su manita.

-De haberlo sabido antes, te contrato como niñera Molly, no puedo creer que lo hayas mantenido en la casa con Sirius peleando afuera…

Harry apretó contra su pecho al bebé y se paró de un brinco, al girarse miró a Helen sonriéndole recargada en la pared. Estaba pálida y se miraba mucho más delgada con esas enormes ojeras. El chico no pudo ni quiso evitar las lágrimas que se le escaparon y solo corrió hacia quien consideraba su madre, le pasó al niño y la abrazó.

-Estoy bien Harry -asintió pero no se apartó, no podía y la apretó más al recordar las palabras de su padre. Ya había pasado un día, casi completo y no tenía noticias

-De hecho yo no tuve nada que ver -sonrió la señora Weasley, Helen interesada levantó la mirada. Molly señaló tras ellos donde Dobby seguía fielmente de pie -Sirius le pidió que vigilara a Harry

-Dobby, te lo agradezco mucho -le sonrió Helen -pero puedes retirarte, me haré cargo yo

-A Dobby le gusta ayudar -les regaló una gran sonrisa y desapareció casi silenciosamente

-Te ves mal, ¿por qué no te recuestas? -Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y preocupado miró a Helen, ella le sonrió

-No voy a caer niño ¿Lyra?

-Arriba con Ginny -contestó Molly -iré por ella

La puerta abriéndose violentamente detuvo a la mujer con un pie en el primer escalón. Con la respiración agitada se giró, sintió el corazón en la garganta al ver a su esposo bañado en sangre, alguien no mejor que él lo llevaba. Arthur Weasley se desamyó y Remus cayó sobre él. A Helen se le cortó la respiración al verlos caer, pero peor fue al no ver a nadie tras ellos.

-Harry ten, sube -masculló dándole al bebé pero el chico la rodeó y se acercó rápidamente a Remus que se giraba lentamente hasta quedar boca arriba, respiraba agotado -Harry llévalo a…

- Si no lo hago ¿también me vas a hechizar?

Helen frunció el entrecejo con el tono y se acercó a él.

-No, pero te voy a dar una tunda si me vuelves a hablar así

Harry solo sonrió y se acuclilló junto a su antiguo profesor.

-Sirius… -Remus se interrumpió por la tos, Harry aterrado miró la sangre salir de la boca de su tío.

-Tienen que atenderlo, podemos llevarlo a Hog…

-Sirius… lo siento… lo… perdón -Remus interrumpió a Molly que revisaba a su esposo. Volvió a escupir sangre y perdió el conocimiento.

Harry se recargó contra la puerta abierta, la mirada perdida junto a Remus.

- ¡Mami! -vagamente escuchó el grito feliz de su hermana que corría escaleras abajo - mi papá te trajo como lo prometió ¿dónde está mi papi?

Harry cayó sentado sin oponer menor resistencia, la voz de su padre retumbando en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños al ver el rostro de Sirius sonriéndole.

- Maldita sea -susurró Harry cuando las últimas palabras de su padre antes de despedirse le golpearon con tanta fuerza que incluso sintió náuseas.

_Cuida de tu hermana, te amo… los amo a los dos, fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar… no dejes que lo olvide…_

_

* * *

_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	30. Las madres siempre tienen la razón

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

De una forma tétrica y maligna... las madres tienen la razón... ¿o no?

_Bueeeeno, según esto debería ser el capitulo final de este fic pero hay mucho que debía meter y se iba a ver feo que hiciera eso XD así que pueden esperar uno o dos capitulos más jejeje por cierto,_

**_japy virtay tu yu deshi! _**

**_Traducción para los que no saben inglés tan bien como yo: Feliz cumpleaños deshi! no les diré que significa deshi =D... anypotter felicidades (para q no digas q te niego... lo que resulte de esto será tu culpa completamente)  
_**

* * *

-Harry! Harry! -el chico se removió solo un poco y abrió los ojos, había resbalado y su cabeza contra el piso. Levantó los ojos, su madre le sonreía como disculpa. Miró a su alrededor y al ver la sala de su casa, sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar porque había dormido en el sillón.

-No quiero subir a mi habitación -Helen le sonrió

- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Harry se puso de pie y curioso miró detrás de su madre, Lyra llegaba corriendo con su mochila al hombro y en la mano la maleta del bebé.

- ¿A dónde si puede saberse?

-Encontraron a tu padre -contestó Helen, se pasó al otro hombro el bebé, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y esperó paciente a que Harry brincara, pero el chico solo hizo una mueca -vivo, está en Hogwarts -extendió la mano hacia Harry pero el muchacho no se movió -vamos -sonriendo tomó la mano del petrificado Harry, apretó al bebé y sintió a Lyra fuertemente agarrada de su brazo.

El remolino duró solo un poco, Harry ni siquiera disfrutó el viaje o sintió curiosidad por poner atención a su alrededor, seguía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. En cuanto sintió los pies en tierra se giró hacia Helen que alejaba al bebé de su hombro.

-Cielos hijo -murmuró, le dio el bebé a Harry y con un simple movimiento de varita, limpió el vómito de su hombro - ¿quieres preguntar algo cariño? -volvió a tomar a su hijo, Harry solo la miraba, estaba demasiado tranquila.

-Cómo… -intentó preguntar Harry pero se interrumpió cuando la mirada de su madre se oscureció, su entrecejó se frunció y una tétrica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos, necesito una explicación que me convenza lo suficiente de porque me hizo creer que estaba muerto -y con paso peligroso echó a andar, Harry sonrió solo unos segundos y para cuando se dio cuenta, tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su madre.

Unos minutos después, cuando el imponente castillo se pudo ver en todo su esplendor, Lyra se detuvo boquiabierta.

-Wow, Hogwarts es increíble ¿yo voy a venir aquí también verdad?

-Como si no hubieras venido ya -rió Harry, sus ojos se llenaron de la magnificencia del castillo. -vamos -empujó a su hermana y volvieron a correr, Helen llevaba bastante prisa.

No caminaron por más de quince minutos cuando las puertas del colegio de magia y hechicería aparecieron frente a ellos, automáticamente se abrieron y Helen no esperó más, casi corría atravesando los jardínes. Harry tardó un poco más en llegar al castillo pues tenía que jalar de su hermanita que se detenía para mirar todo.

El recibidor estaba vacío, el gran comedor se miraba extraño en silencio pero no se detuvieron demasiado en ese lugar, había algo más importante que los había llevado al colegio en vacaciones. Harry puso la mano de su hermana en la de su madre y encabezó esta vez, la carrera. Cuando justo pasaban por un retrato de frutas, frenaron al escuchar un grito que no pudo más que arrancar una carcajada en Harry y un suspiro en Helen.

- ¡BLACK!

La profesora McGonagall aún podía gritar desde la otra punta del colegio, no mucho después el retrato junto a ellos se apartó y un sonriente hombre cargado de pastelillos, apareció. Harry fue el primero en recordar donde estaban y cuando por instinto giró la cabeza, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que sorprendido no sabía si dejar caer la comida o intentar abrazar a Harry con los brazos llenos. Optó por lo más sano y levantó los brazos cargados dejando a Harry abrazarlo. Lyra se metió por un lado de Harry y también abrazó a su padre.

-Sirius Black -susurró Helen, el mago bajó la mirada y le sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo.

-Chicos -murmuró mirando a sus hijos que pronto se apartaron. Con mucho cuidado se giró y dejó la comida en el piso. Después se acercó lentamente a Helen, pasó dos dedos por la carita redonda del chiquillo que parecía sonreír y sin darle oportunidad de gritarle, la besó.

- ¡Black, me he recorrido todo el colegio buscándote! Increíble que todo por una poción -el grito de McGonagall hizo sonreír a Helen solo un segundo pues casi de inmediato, Sirius se apartó e intentó correr pero Helen seguía agarrándolo de la camisa y sin más, perdió pie y se fue hacia el frente sin poder meter las manos, dio de lleno con el pastel de chocolate, Lyra se apartó de su camino de un brinco con una carcajada miró el relleno cremoso llenar a la profesora. -señor Black -suspiró

-Yo… tenía hambre -sonriendo se acomodó mejor en la pegajosa masa y desde el piso miró a su antigua profesora.

-Sirius en qué estabas pensando al ir a la cueva del lobo

La sonrisa del animago desapareció de golpe mientras la de Harry se ensanchaba con tranquilidad.

- ¡Pomfrey me habla, ya voy! -Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco y salió corriendo.

-Después de todo tiene un buen trasero -suspiró Helen, su visión llena del pastel que caía del trasero del hombre mientras corría - ¿por qué rayos no trae el pantalón del pijama?

-Hace años aprendí a no cuestionar lo que el señor Black hace -McGonagall se alzó de hombros y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, siguió su camino.

Harry imitó a la profesora y también se alzó de hombros, su padre bien podía haber cambiado su pantalón por los pastelillos, en especial después de lo de la ayuda de Dobby.

El ataque de San Mungo golpeó con fuerza al mundo mágico, si bien en la familia Black no hubo muertes, ese incidente quedó grabado a fuego vivo en la mente de todos, hasta de los más pequeños. Aunque quizá se grabó con mayor fuerza en Sirius Black, no le importó estar a punto de morir mientras su familia siguiera sana y salva. Lo que más preocupó la patriarca fue pensar en la expresión de su hija, en como esos desgraciados manipularon a Helen y por última pero quizá más importante, en Harry… en la misión que tenía su hijo, una misión que si bien él podía asegurar que no dejaría solo a Harry o que el chico ni siquiera se aventuraría a ello… también sabía que era algo que como el elegido, como Harry Potter, tenía que enfrentar y en el fondo Sirius Black lo sabía.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que cualquiera que conociera la magia, le habría gustado. El verano tenía que terminar y los jóvenes magos volvieron a clases. A un colegio donde habían incrementado alarmantemente las medidas de seguridad. Pero al terminar el año, con un gran alivio después de la terrible espera, el anden 9 ¾ se inundó de padres que ansiaban tener entre sus brazos a los hijos que habían tenido que alejar si querían que pudieran defenderse y con la guerra que sabían, se les venía encima, habían tenido que enviar lejos.

Sirius había llegado antes incluso de que se pudiera pasar al anden y ahora podía respirar hondo al tener a su hijo pensativo en el asiento de copiloto. Él se la había pasado pensando todo el año y también temiendo, de hecho… ese próximo año, en unos meses, su pequeña iría a Hogwarts… Harry empezaría su séptimo año. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se desviaba hacia la ciudad. Harry se irguió en el asiento y curioso volteó a ver a su padre.

-Ya vas a cumplir 17 -murmuró Sirius, Harry enarcó una ceja.

-No te vas a poner melodramático ¿verdad?

-Si te refieres a que si voy a llorar… -empezó a hacer pucheros, los ojos de Harry casi escaparon de sus cuencas, dio un salto en el asiento y por un segundo miró ansioso el paisaje que pasaba a gran velocidad por su ventana.

-Pa… pa… papá solo es un… -estaba tartamudeando desesperado, no quería una escenita en el auto, pero de pronto, Sirius soltó una de sus características carcajadas.

-Si no vas a morir -por un momento sintió algo apretado en el estómago que fue subiendo hacia su garganta y se abrió paso hasta expanderse al completo en su mente, se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza y deshacerse de esa fatídica idea -solo es un número -le sonrió radiante -solo quiero darte un regalo

-Falta todavía mucho

Sirius frenó frente a una tienda, cuando detuvo el coche, sorprendido casi asustado se giró hacia su hijo.

-No creí vivir para ver el día en que rechazaras un regalo adelantado -exclamó mirando a Harry, el chico sonrió de lado.

-Es que ya has vivido demasiado papá.

Harry deslizó el dedo y se deshizo del cinturón, brincó fuera del coche antes de que Sirius terminara de entender lo que acababa de decirle. Para cuando el adulto logró desabrochar el cinturón y salir del auto, el muchacho ya había entrado a la tienda. Sonrió al mirarlo através de los cristales y se quedó ahí afuera pensando en lo que sus amigos se perdieron por culpa de un ser despreciable. Para cuando logró entrar a la tienda, el vendedor lo recibió como si hubiera entrado algún rey y rápidamente lo arrastró hacia un escritorio, solo pudo mover la cabeza y mirar a su hijo que reía.

Sirius firmó papeles como no creyó que podría hacer. Ni siquiera cuando estudiaba había escrito tanto, él tenía buena memoria. Se mordió la lengua cuando llegó a la última hoja, buscó a su hijo pero el muchacho no estaba cerca, sino todo lo contrario. Por el cristal del frente miró a Harry sonriendo al otro lado de la calle, tenía un enorme cono de helado y también el sonrió. ¿Qué más daba unos miles más o unos miles menos si miraba sonriendo a su hijo? Tenía el dinero. Pensando en lo que diría Helen cuando viera llegar el camión, Sirius salió de la tienda, Harry estaba recargado en el auto comiendo su helado, apenas lograba ocultar su sonrisa. Sirius con el entrecejo junto y muy serio caminaba hacia Harry, el chico perdía la lucha contra su sonrisa pero cuando su padre lelgó frente a él, fue quien ganó. Sirius le guiñó un ojo antes de embarrarle el helado en la cara justo antes de que lo separara de su boca y soltó tremenda carcajada.

- ¡Papá! -exclamó Harry, Sirius solo rió más fuerte y rodeó el carro hacia su asiento.

Harry subió cuando el coche se encendió, se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa pero también sonreía. Apenas habían emprendido el viaje hacia casa más en forma cuando Sirius dejó de reír y miró hacia la carretera con una seriedad que Harry reconoció como real. El chico tragó saliva pensando que su padre había descubierto lo que pretendía hacer justo después de la boda del hermano mayor de Ron, pero un segundo después, su padre sonreía, Harry tragó saliva.

-Sabes hijo -empezó Sirius, Harry se removió incómodo en su lugar y miró a su padre que sonreía de una forma que él sabía no era beneficioso para su persona -me encantaría ver como le explicas a tu madre por qué un camión baja en casa una enorme Harley Davidson clásica.

Harry miró a su padre sin creer lo que decía, Sirius con su enorme sonrisa se giró solo un poco y con dos dedos cerró la boca de Harry.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, si me preguntan hiciste un enorme berrinche porque no te di regalo de diesciseis, en un semáforo brincaste del coche y para cuando pude alcanzarte ya habías comprado la motocicleta con mi tarjeta sin que me diera cuenta y me entere de la motocicleta justo con los gritos de la mujer que amo

-Eres… -balbuceó Harry

-El mejor padre del mundo. ¡Llegamos! -Harry dio un brinco cuando Sirius gritó al tiempo que giraba para entrar al garaje.

-Intentas que muera antes de los diescisiete ¿verdad?

-No sé que tanto te habrán dicho que tarde el envío -sacó la llave y se inclinó para besar al cabeza de Harry, el chico no pudo reaccionar antes y con la carcajada de su padre medio despertó.

Sirius casi bailaba agitando su varita frente a él, el equipaje de Harry sí que bailaba en el aire. El muchacho tragó saliva y arrastrando los pies siguió a su padre, casi choca contra él al entrar a la casa, el animago estaba congelado, el equipaje de Harry seguía flotando frente a él. Harry se inclinó y miró por un lado de Sirius. Remus y Tonks estaban sentados en el sofá, se tomaban de la mano y no entendió la sorpresa que hacía que su padre balbuceara hasta un par de segundos después.

- ¿Casar? -Harry sonrió, su padre apenas había logrado que esa simple palabra saliera atropellada.

Por su parte, Harry rodeó a su padre y abrazó a su futura tía, después pasó hacia Remus.

-Le ganaste a mi padre, ¿qué te parece una boda doble? -Remus miro al chico que susurraba, el brillo de picardía en esos ojos verdes era tan parecido al peligroso brillo que alguna vez había visto en Lily, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Quieres quedarte sin padre? Es alérgico a esa palabra

-Pues ya había dicho que se casaría

- ¡Ey, que murmuran ustedes! ¡En serio te casas Moony?

-Voy con mi mamá -Riendo subió las escaleras, de paso levantó la enorme bola de pelos que su hermanita seguía insistiendo en que era una tarantula normal, ya estaba del tamaño de un chihuahua grande.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres la extraña araña se escapó de sus brazos y de un brinco se echó a correr hacia la niña de ya once años que sentada sobre la cama miraba absorta como su madre terminaba de vestir al bebé.

-Vaya, nadie me extrañó ¿eh? Debería pasarme el verano en el colegio

El bebé fue el primero que brincó, se retorció en la cama hasta que pudo ponerse bocabajo, Helen lo agarró cuando comenzó a gatear hacia Harry. Lyra con su mascota en brazos corrió hacia el muchacho falsamente ofendido.

- ¡No Harry, tienes que ir conmigo el primer día! -exclamó cuando se abrazó al que siempre sería su hermano favorito.

Helen también abrazó a su hijo. Harry solo podía pensar en que no podía regresar a su séptimo año. No sabía como lograría escaparse de su padre pero tenía que cumplir con la misión que el profesor Dumbledore le había encomendado, después de todo, él era el único que podía terminar con Voldemort. Salió de su ensoñación con el tirón que el bebé le daba.

-También quiere atención -le sonrió Helen cuando la miró molesto y le pasó al niño.

Harry se las arregló para sujetar a su hermano y desenredar su cabello de esas fuertes manitas que no parecían dispuestas a ceder.

Esa fue la primer noche que el adolescente no pudo dormir un solo segundo, se la pasó sentado en medio de su cama pensando en lo que haría en algunos días, después de la boda del hermano de Ron. Tenía que idear algo para que su padre lo perdiera de vista pero lo veía demasiado difícil y justo eso fue lo que le quitó el sueño las noches siguientes, hasta el punto en que pensé usar el maquillaje de su madre para que no se dieran cuenta de las profundas ojeras pero la certeza de que si su padre se daba cuenta –y lo haría- se arrepentiría por lo que le quedara de vida y que sería una anécdota que sería contada por el resto de los tiempos, lo hizo abstenerse y solo argumentar que se sentía mal.

Muy temprano por la mañana, una ronca bocina despertó a Harry. Sonrió al momento que se ponía zapatos, pero tan pronto los tuvo atados, su sonrisa se desvaneció con la imagen mental de su madre y tragó saliva con dificultad. Un leve golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo suspirar, no supo si reír o llorar por la expresión que mostró su padre cuando se asomó. Pero no esperó mucho porque una enorme sonrisa le cruzó el rostro cuando Lyra corrió hacia él completamente asombrada y gritando entusiasmada por la nueva motocicleta que estaban bajando del camión.

Los dos hermanos bajaron corriendo, Sirius dio un suspiro antes de salir de la habitación. Debía evitar actuar antes de pensar bien las cosas o al menos dejar de lamentar las desiciones que tomaba.

- ¿Quieres explicarte Black?

Con ese siseo hasta el chofer del camión se apresuró a guardar los papeles y desaparecerse. Cuando el camión giraba en la esquina, Harry se desapareció con todo y motocicleta, Lyra lo siguió de inmediato.

-Harry fue el que…

Helen miró a su alrededor y volvió la vista al hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían provocado desde el primer momento en que lo miró antes de subir al tren hacia Hogwarts, hacia muchos años. Y Sirius maldijo mentalmente haber criado a todo un merodeador.

-Es que yo… -volvió a balbucear, pero Helen no lo dejó terminar de hablar, bufó y dando media vuelta siguió el ratro de las llantas de la motocicleta.

Sirius se quedó ahí de pie por varios minutos, dudaba en seguir a su familia o en simplemente quedarse ahí, aunque quizá también podía ir a esconderse al ático, hacer algún sótano o pedirle asilo a Remus por muy recién casado que estuviera y quiso haber tomado una decisión rápida cuando escuchó a Harry gritar y segundos después lo miró aparecer corriendo… de más está agregar que Helen iba muy seria detrás de él.

-Aún no eres mayor de edad y hasta entonces puedo mantener una motocicleta hechizada para que no la uses y no podrás hacer nada -hasta Harry cerró la boca cuando Helen dijo eso, solo furioso miró a su padre, Sirius deseó poder desaparecer sin consecuencias.

Por la tarde, Sirius suspiraba acostado en el sofá mientras su hijo menor intentaba ponerse de pie con ambas manos ocupadas. Harry seguía indignado encerrado en su habitación, Helen continuaba molesta con él por haber comprado la motocicleta ni siquiera se había atrevido a ofrecer clases de seguridad para el chico y Lyra ya le había pedido una igual cuando terminara el colegio.

-Prómeteme que nunca crecerás Reg -se incorporó y salvó a su hijo de caer pero eso sí, sin soltar la pelota y el peluche que aferraba. El chiquillo emitió un balbuceo y se metió parte del peluche en la boca -me hago viejo -masculló el mago cuando se volvía a dejar caer en el sofá.

-Sí, te manda una mujer -volvió a suspirar ante el comentario del furioso adolescente que pasaba hacia la cocina -creí que eras más fuerte -agregó Harry, regresaba a su habitación con un vaso con jugo

-Debe haber un hechizo para evitar que crezcas y te conviertas en una bolsa llena de terribles y locas hormonas irreverentes -miró al chiquillo, esos profundos y alegres ojos azules le regresaron la sonrisa.

- ¡Papá! -la pelota rebotó en la sorprendida cabeza del animago, dejó todos sus pensamientos fatalistas y se sentó el chiquillo en el regazo.

-Repítelo pequeño, repítelo y me harás ganar 500 galeones, ¡Helen!

-Papá, papá, papi, papi, papi-papá

- ¡Helen, Helen ven! -Sirius gritaba eufórico mientras el chiquillo seguía canturreando, Harry se había regresado y sonreía mirando bailar a su hermano mientras cantaba.

-Papi, papá, papá, papi

- ¡Helen!

-Sirius que escándalo traes -Helen salía de la cocina con un trapo se limpiaba las manos

-Mira, mira, mira, escucha -levantó al niño que inmediatamente se abrazó a él

- ¡Mamá! -gritó y Sirius lo miró incrédulo, Harry se mordió los labios

Helen intentó abrazar a su hijo pero Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco y se apartó de ella.

-No, no Reg, di papá -el niño lo miró, parecía no entender una sola palabra de lo que su padre decía -pa…

-Pa… -repitó el bebé

-pá… -pero al no obtener respuesta cambió a algo que le pareció más fácil -pa…

-Pa…

-Pi… -murmuró Sirius

-pi…

-Bien Reg, ahora pa…

-Pa…

-Pi…

-Pi…

-Papi

- ¡Mamá! Mamá, mamá, mami…

Helen no esperó más y corrió hacia su hijo y lo arrebató al padre de los brazos. Harry no pudo más y rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Me debes 500 galeones cariño -le susurró a Sirius al oído mientras le regresaba al niño a los brazos y volvió a la cocina.

-Papi -susurró el pequeño, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su padre y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

-Bah, los hijos siempre te traicionarán, no importa lo que hagas por ellos -masculló Sirius palmeando la espalda del bebé -pero valen la pena -agregó al momento que se giraba para ir a las escaleras, le sonrió a Harry a quien agarró desprevenido y subió a la habitación del pequeño Regulus.

Harry había seguido molesto por un par de semanas más, hasta que sus padres tuvieron que salir a comprar el obsequio para la boda del hermano mayor de Ron y se habían llevado a sus hermanos… él estaba solo en la casa y como desde que su madre le había quitado la motocicleta, estaba viendo la puerta de la cocina que daba al garaje y se le ocurrió una descabellada idea… había ido en automóvil y miró como Helen quitaba el hechizo que le prohibía entrar al garaje sin supervisión pero no la había visto volver a ponerlo. Bajó de la silla y tragando saliva se encaminó hacia la puerta. Frente a ella estiró la mano pero duró varios segundos con la vista clavada en la puerta. Por fin, respiró hondo y casi esperando que saltara una alarma, giró el pomo. Para sorpresa del adolescente, la puerta se abrió.

En su mente cantaron los ángeles y grandes faros iluminaron la magnífica pieza de ingeniería de dos llantas. Tragó saliva cuando sintió la garganta seca, automáticamente tomó el casco que estaba cerca, lo ajustó y montó la maquina.

El motor feroz vibró con entusiasmo, un escalofrío recorrió al adolescente cuando evitó la pared al salir de la cochera. Harry sentía que jamás había estado tan vivo, ni siquiera cuando había peleado a los once años contra un basilisco y su némesis que había vuelto medio muerto o medio cosa, ni siquiera el haber peleado contra dragones y de nuevo contra Voldemort, esta vez con cuerpo algo normal podía compararse con correr a mil por hora en esa motocicleta o al menos a él le parecía que iba a mil kilómetros por hora.

Era increíble la sensación de libertad que sentía conduciendo esas casi 300 kilos, el saber que él era el que mandaba era una sensación increíble. Pero la libertad duró poco, no se había dado cuenta de cuando entró una transitada calle. Intentó ir a la derecha en un movimiento desesperado pero un enorme camión le ganó, a la izquierda un auto familiar lleno y al frente se cerraba la vía. Harry pensó en frenar pero un distraído conductor giró a la izquierda para evitar el cierre de la avenida cerrándosele al inexperto conductor de motocicleta, él intentó evitar al conductor de la furgoneta, después a la bicicleta que no supo de donde había salido pero la velocidad que llevaba era demasiada y la calle terminaba la vialidad justo antes de una enorme mancha negra… no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió esos casi 300 kilos caer sobre él y prometió que si salía de esa, obedecería sin dudar… obedecería un poco más a su madre, después el dolor le nubló los sentidos, todo se volvió negro y se maldijo por haber olvidado la varita sobre la mesa de la cocina y peor aún, su madre se daría cuenta de que había desobedecido e iba a escuchar lo que más odiaba: _"¿Qué fue lo que te dije Harry? ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? A ver si me obedeces"_ Claro, sí no moría aplastado por su nueva motocicleta… aunque quizá eso sería mejor, al menos lo iba a torturar menos que la mujer a la que él llamaba mamá. Cuando comenzaron a moverlo, sintió que todo se volvía negro, fue perdiendo lentamente el sentido mientras la sangre lo cubría de una cálida sensación.

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	31. Horrcruxes

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Hacía algunos minutos que había recuperado la conciencia, no sentía una pierna y solo el hombro de un brazo pero podía oler las lilas del perfume de su madre y no pensaba abrir los ojos. Pero cuando escuchó una voz chillona muy cerca de él, no le quedó otra opción que abrirlos.

-Pues solo encontré un termómetro rectal…

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los plateados ojos de Sirius Black. Tragó saliva con dificultad, lo bueno fue que no había olor a lilas en la habitación. Sirius se puso de pie lentamente y Harry no se atrevió a revisar si le habían cortado la pierna y el brazo hasta el hombro; había visto a su padre molesto, furioso, realmente furico y una combinación de todo, pero esto era nuevo… peligrosamente nuevo.

-Un… mes… tenías en coma… ¡un maldito mes y todavía te atreves a fingir que seguías inconsciente!

Harry se encogió de hombros ante el potente grito, internamente sonrió al ver que tenía el brazo completo. Tampoco intentó revisar su pierna, hacía años que no miraba esa venita en el ojo de su padre, parecía que le iba a explotar.

- ¿En qué demonios… estabas…? Dije que no… -respiró hondo y clavó la vista en la cama de hospital. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor mientras pensaba.

Un mes, había estado en coma un mes y eso quería decir que ya era agosto o iba terminando… no se había perdido la boda de Bill pero sí había perdido tiempo para ir en busca de los horrcruxes.

-Ponme… atención… maldita sea Harry! -el chico brincó en su lugar ante la última exclamación de su padre y no hizo algo por evitar el abrazo.

-Lo…

-No te atrevas a disculparte Harry -lo interrumpió mortalmente serio, Harry volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Harry… James…

Ese susurro y el que su padre se separara terriblemente lento de él, fueron suficiente para que Harry se echara a temblar. No pudo tragar saliva para aminorar el horrible nudo que tenía a mitad de la garganta pues sentía la boca seca. Clavó la mirada en la sábana, pudo comprobar que tenía ambas piernas.

-No tienes idea de lo que me gustaría ponerte sobre mis rodillas -siguió la siseante voz.

Harry seguía mirando sus dos piernas bajo la sábana y no levantó la mirada ni aunque su madre se lo ordenó con voz peligrosa. Su padre ya se había excusado argumentando que iría por los dos niños y el muchacho deseó salir corriendo. Helen por su parte, comenzó con su sermón justo después de que lo abrazara. Harry esperaba tranquilo a que llegara a la parte de "te lo dije", además tampoco podía hacer mucho más.

-Estás castigado -por fin, después de casi media hora, Helen suspiró y se dejó caer en el silloncito junto a la cama de Harry.

-Pero tengo… -torpemente se atrevió a balbucear, Helen lo miró lo más duro que había podido.

-Meses de castigo -le interrumpió y Harry solo asintió, no se atrevió a decir que tenía ya diesciete años y era mayor de edad. Ahora a ver como buscaba los horrcruxes.

-Lo siento mamá, perdón -lo dijo sinceramente, por las ojeras de su madre sabía que no había dormido mucho ese mes, se miraba más delgada y ni qué decir de Sirius Black. Helen solo asintió y cerró los ojos, ahora que todo pintaba mejor, el cansancio la estaba llamando.

No había pasado más de un semana para que Harry fuera dado de alta aunque según su padre, seguía combaleciente y por lo tanto casi recluido exclusivamente a su cama. Además, en verdad lo habían castigado y seña de ello era que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta las 24 horas del día.

Justo la mañana en que se arreglaba para ir a la casa de Ron para ayudar con la boda de Bill, Sirius apareció en la puerta y su apariencia seria, le agradó aún menos.

-Seguirás castigado por el resto de tus días -saludó el animago, Harry dejó el inútil intento de atarse la corbata y miró a su padre -y te juro que si te quejas de la variación que haré de tu castigo… -hizo una pausa amenazante y Harry no se atrevió siquiera a parpadear, desde el accidente con la moto su padre estaba más estricto que nunca.

Sirius sacó su varita y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. La estruendosa carcajada de su padre hizo que los volviera abrir.

-Estoy molesto por tu estúpida forma de arriesgar la vida -se alzó de hombros con tranquilidad -pero nunca te atacaría, no seas tonto

-Papá lo siento, no quise preocuparte tanto

-Que bueno que lo sepas, así no podrás decirme nada de tu castigo -le sonrió de forma que al muchacho se le antojó peligrosa, tragó saliva y preguntó por el dichoso castigo logrando que la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchara más -ve hacia la ventana, anda -agregó al ver que el muchacho no se movía.

-Papá que…

-Solo intenta ir hacia la ventana.

Ahora fue Harry quien se alzó de hombros, pero obedeció. A dos pasos de la misma, se detuvo, una fuerza increíble le rodeaba el pecho como si trajera un chaleco. Se revisó rápidamente solo causando diversión al hombre que tenía detrás. De un brinco se giró hacia él, sus ojos a punto de escaparse de su rostro, una mueca de terror reemplazó la estupefacción de su cara.

-Bromeas -rogó, la sonriente negativa de Sirius hizo que cayera sentado en la silla que acababa de aparecer - ¡no soy un perro! -volvió a brincar y se puso de pie

-No hijo, no lo eres. Pero tienes esa costumbre nada bonita de desaparecerte sin permiso, arriesgar tu vida con duelos y cosas peligrosas -el susurro del hombre era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo -además -le sonrió -se lo he visto a los muggles, ¡si tan solo lo hubiera sabido cuando te mirarías lindo con un chalequito de mono en la espalda y yo sosteniendo la correa, a los cuatro años me habría caído genial!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes de nuevo, corrió hacia el espejo y aterrado comprobó que… no tenía nada, al menos era invisible.

-No se mira, tú tranquilo, podrás ir a donde quiera yo. Te daré privacidad con tus amigos y te aseguro que ni siquiera la señorita Granger podrá deshacer el hechizo -le anudó la corbata y silbando dejó la habitación. Harry maldijo en voz baja, la carcajada que se escuchó, le dijo que su padre lo había escuchado y habría gritado maldiciones si no corriera peligro de que su madre lo escuchara.

En una de las mesas más alejadas de la vibrante música, Harry estaba casi acostado sobre ella. Suspiró aburrido, ahora mismo podría estar planeando como escapar por la mañana para irse en busca de los Horrcruxes.

- ¡Ey amigo! -el pelirrojo sonriente apartó una silla y se sentó junto a Harry, Hermione lo imitó al otro lado.

-Harry, tenemos todo listo ya… mandé a mis padres a…

-No creo que podamos ir -suspiró Harry y miró a sus amigos.

-Eso quería preguntarte -agregó Ron poniéndose extrañamente serio -mi madre dijo que mañana irías a comprar los útiles para el próximo año y quizá me mandaba contigo

Harry miró a través de la pista de baile, junto a la barra de comida estaba su padre que platicaba sonriente con el señor Weasley y otros hombres a los que no conocía. Sirius atrapó su mirada y le sonrió, agitó juguetonamente su varita y el chico lanzó un bufido al sentir que el chaleco lo jalaba… su padre le recordaba su absurdo castigo o quizá la desesperación de un padre que quiere mantener a salvo a su hijo y que sabe que no podrá hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

-Mi padre… tiene… no me deja -balbuceó mirando a sus amigos -hizo una especie de… no sé que pero me tiene atado -agregó al notar las miradas incrédulas de los otros dos. Dibujó un chaleco en su pecho para darle énfasis

- ¿Es en serio? -murmuró Ron sin terminar de creerlo, Harry asintió apesadumbrado -que bueno que mi madre no conoce ese hechizo

-No he escuchado un hechizo que haga eso -susurró Hermione pensativa, repasaba todos los hechizos que conocía

-Pues lo habrá inventado y tuvo el pretexto ideal con mi accidente en la moto -tan rápido como dijo eso, se arrepintió, el rostro de Hermione se encendió rápidamente pero un rayo plateado evitó que siguiera hablando.

-_Ya vienen! -_ exclamó el cuerpo plateado, parecía la voz de Kingsley.

Y justo cuando el patronus desapareció, más rayos inundaron el lugar.

-Largo -Harry dio un brinco con la seria voz. Miró a su padre que le daba tres escobas -desaparécete… cuídalos -señaló a Hermione que tenía abrazada a Lyra, le dio un beso en la cabeza y dejó en sus brazos al pequeño rubio que lloraba desconsolado -no vayas a la casa, sabes a donde ir

-Pero…

-Tu castigo sigue en pie -intentó sonreírle, lanzó un rayo rojo tras él y lo miró a los ojos -cuídalos Harry

-Papá puedo ayudar -con fuerza abrazó al pequeño, intentó avanzar pero su padre lo empujó en dirección contraria

-Ya llegará tu hora, ahora solo vete

- ¡Harry!

El muchacho miró a su amiga que lo llamaba, Ron ya tenía en brazos a Lyra, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que la niña pesaba.

-Papá por favor, cuídense -susurró antes de correr hacia Hermione. Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo siempre -murmuró y se internó en la pelea.

Los tres muchachos desaparecieron con la maldición de Harry, Lyra no pudo burlarse de la palabrota de su hermano, el torbellino de colores los envolvieron. Aparecieron en Hogsmade, el pueblo estaba tranquilo.

-Maldita, maldita sea -mascullaba Harry mientras comprobaba la integridad de sus hermanos. Repartió las escobas y tras asegurarse de que Ron abrazaba bien a Lyra, montó en su escoba y solo cuando se elevaron, el bebé dejó de llorar -Hermione sé que no te gusta volar pero no te puedo llevar.

La castaña asintió y titubeante montó la escoba. No tardaron más en partir a toda velocidad, sus varitas bien tomadas listas para atacar y no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Una decena de tipos encapuchados de negro, aparecieron. Harry volvió a maldecir, miraba con terror a los dos niños que iban con ellos. Los rayos empezaron a volar y ellos hábilmente contestaban el ataque. Los tres muchachos agradecieron cuando más escobas aparecían pero los magos llevaban túnicas de gala.

- ¡Rápido Harry! -gritó una voz que el chico no reconoció, dejó de atacar y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

Habían dejado atrás la pelea o al menos eso creían y el grito de dolor que lanzó Lyra lo desmintió. Una escoba se acercaba de un lado… Harry sintió la boca seca, no era una escoba sino una sombra negra… era un mago que volaba… Voldemort los había encontrado. El chico intentó lanzar un hechizo pero la mirada roja se volvió hacia él y un rayo verde se dirijía en su dirección, de reojo miró los imponentes torres del colegio… casi habían llegado. Volvió su atención al rayo verde pero un borrón blanco se interpuso y algo pesado se instaló en su estómago al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sintió que su garganta se desgarraba al reconocer el pequeño cuerpo blanco que caía en picada… Hedwig lo había salvado, ni siquiera sabía donde había estado la lechuza. Poco después escuchó un plop sordo y el grito de furia del lord. Acababan de cruzar la protección del colegio de magia y hechicería.

Harry no se daba cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, aún le faltaba mucho que volar para llegar al castillo. Abrazó con más fuerza al bebé que gustoso palmeaba la escoba. Tan pronto como cruzaron el bosque prohíbido y poco después los grandes jardines, pudieron ver a la profesora McGonagall junto con Hagrid y la enfermera Pomfrey esperándolos a las puertas del castillo.

En cuanto tocaron tierra, Harry dejó la escoba tirada y aún con lágrimas saliendo a raudales y el pequeño cuerpo aferrado con fuerza contra su pecho, el muchacho corrió hacia su hermanita, podía escuchar como sollozaba.

- Lyra, ¿qué tienes?

-Lo siento amigo, me tomó por sorpresa -murmuró Ron preocupado, Harry levantó la mirada para aterrado mirar a su amigo sangrando por la enorme cortada que le corría por todo el brazo a lo largo. La chiquilla solo tenía un rasguño en la pierna donde el hechizo había partido el vestido cuya falda se cubría rápidamente de rojo.

- ¡Ron! -alarmada Hermione corrió hacia él.

-Vamos, adentro, adentro -apremió la profesora.

Madame Pomfrey los guió directo a la enfermería. Aunque Harry se había ofrecido en cargarla, la niña insistía en caminar orgullosa por su herida, al igual que lo hacía Ron aunque él sí quisiera que lo cargaran.

Por fortuna no eran demasiado graves las heridas aunque la enfermera no los dejara salir. Cuando los dos niños se quedaran dormidos, Harry abrió con cuidado los portones de la enfermería. Con sus hermanos seguros en el colegio, podía darse el lujo de hacer su parte en esa guerra. El castigo de su padre no podía seguir en pie tan lejos. Hermione y Ron con el brazo envuelto en vendas, lo seguían muy de cerca, podía usar alguna chimenea o minimo el pasadizo hacia Hogsmade.

-Me lleva -masculló Harry con un pie fuera de la enfermería. Hermione y Ron que se habían adelantado, se giraron hacia su amigo -¡no puedo salir! -exclamó frustrado. Algo lo jalaba de la espalda.

Sin otra opción, regresó a la cama junto a su hermanita. Se preguntó si su padre le quitaría el dichoso chalequito algún día.

- Podemos ir a la biblioteca al menos, quizá diga como deshacernos de eso -murmuró Hermione, Harry solo suspiró. Su padre ya había dicho que no podrían quitar el hechizo y así lo hizo saber él a sus amigos -bueno, si no puedes salir, yo iré a la biblioteca.

Mientras Hermione corría hacia la biblioteca, Ron se recostó y no tardó mucho en roncar. Pero Harry atado a la enfermería –literalmente- no podía siquiera pensar en dormir. Miraba a sus hermanos, cerró los ojos y los dos niños aparecieron en su mente… Los rizos negros de Lyra que caían a medio brazo y esos risueños ojos plateados casi del mismo tono azul del bebé rubio… él no se parecía ni un poco, hasta el tono negro de su cabello era diferente, azulado el de Lyra y azabache el suyo… entonces dos imágenes más aparecieron, un hombre muy parecido a él solo con algunas diferencias y una mujer hermosa y pelirroja… sus ojos iguales a los de él.

-Soy Harry Potter -susurró con una sonrisa amarga.

Había tenido que pasar toda una guerra y saber que las dos personas a las que consideraba sus padres, arriesgaban la vida por él, para que después de 16 años el muchacho se diera cuenta que no era Black aunque así se considerara. La profecía que lo había marcado y dejado quizá momentáneamente huérfano, no hablaba de Harry Black sino de Harry Potter y así era como lo conocía la comunidad mágica. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dejó las camas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no hubo un hilo mágico que lo evitara. Sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente hacia la biblioteca donde se encontró con Hermione tras enormes pilas de libros, cuando la castaña lo miró, perdió el poco color que había logrado.

-Saliste de la enfermería -sentenció temerosa.

Harry parpadeó y fue cuando extrañó el castigo de su padre. Una loca idea lo asaltó y por la palidez de su amiga, ella pensaba en lo mismo.

- ¡Harry! -ambos dieron un brinco ante el grito, pero el moreno se giró aliviado antes de que su padre llegara hasta él.

Sirius hincó una rodilla en el piso y se dispuso a revisar completamente a su hijo, Helen que llegaba con la túnica ensangrentada lo imitó.

-No es nada -aclaró la mujer ante la mirada asustada de Harry -volvamos a la enfermería, necesito revisar a los niños.

Harry los siguió en silencio, Hermione caminaba junto a él y no podía separar la mirada de su amigo… de su rostro serio y pensativo. Sirius echaba miradas furtivas a su hijo, él también conocía esa mirada pero solo suspiró, sabía que empezado el año escolar no podría continuar alargando el castigo de Harry por muy mal que el chico se portara o por más estricto que se volviera, solo lograría preocupar a Helen… aunque al menos lo tendría bien vigilado… era imposible que teniendo a dos merodeadores sobre él se escabullera y menos con lo que tenía planeado.

Por la noche del día siguiente todos abandonaron Hogwarts aunque para Helen era el lugar más seguro que podría existir, estaba preocupada por su familia y que pudieran rastrearlo, pero quizá se preocupaba más por su hijo mayor, por Harry… porque ese muchacho era su hijo y nadie podría negarlo. Regresaron a Grimmauld Place para fascinación de Lyra, pero Sirius sabía que seguía siendo el lugar más seguro después del colegio y con hechizos de protección y alguien siempre despierto, lo seguiría siendo al menos hasta que el verano terminara y pudiera buscar una casa nueva.

- Papá -murmuró Harry un día, Sirius que discutía con Remus sobre el ganador de la partida de ajedrez, misma que Sirius por error había tirado el tablero. Los dos hombres dejaron la discusión y miraron al muchacho -ya van dos semanas y seguimos encerrados a piedra y lodo, sin mencionar esto… -rodó los ojos mientras señalaba su pecho, a Remus se le escapó una risita divertida.

-Estás castigado -casi deletreó, Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Solo quiero salir, no sé, ir al cine o de perdida al callejón Diagon

Por un par de segundos, Sirius se quedó en completo silencio. Remus esperando los gritos le puso atención. Hasta que el animago se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón y comenzó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas. El entrecejo de Harry se frunció de inmediato, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su padre se tranquilizara.

- ¡Helen, tu hijo se terminó de trastornar! -Harry dio un brinco con el repentino grito - ¡quiere salir a pasear, comer un helado y mirar una pelicula con el loco más peligroso intentando matarlo!

Sirius siguió riendo, algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se retorcía en el sillón. Harry bufó y dio media vuelta, corrió hacia su habitación antes de que a su madre se le ocurriera aparecer, ya se imaginaba el regaño. Gruñendo se dejó caer en la cama, Ron y Hermione ni siquiera interrumpieron su charla y Harry se unió a ellos de mala gana.

- Harry

El muchacho se giró con un suspiro, su padre se miraba serio y después del ataque de risa que había tenido no significaba nada bueno.

-Chicos ¿me permiten?

- ¿No se pueden quedar? -Harry miró implorante a su padre, pero la sonrisa melancólica de Sirius le preocupó y les pidió a sus amigos que los dejaran solos.

Con una mirada para Harry, los dos muchachos salieron de inmediato. Sirius se quedó ahí parado un par de minutos con la mirada perdida junto a su hijo, después se acercó a él lentamente. Suspiró y se sentó junto a Harry.

-Sé que quieres tener una vida normal y salir a divertirte con tus amigos en verano pero…

-No soy alguien normal -interrumpió con una sonrisa

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, es peligroso… pero quiero confiar en ti

Sirius no lo miraba, pero notó el cambio en la postura de Harry, había esperanza en algo que temió pensar, sin embargo, lo hizo… estaba seguro que era ese algo que Albus Dumbledore le había mantenido en secreto.

-Te levantaré el castigo con una condición -siguió Sirius y Harry no se atrevió siquiera a respirar -prométeme que no desaparecerás -Sirius esperó, su entrecejo se juntó cuando el chico miró hacia otra parte, se inclinó un poco y lo tomó de la barbilla para girarlo hacia él -hijo, quiero que me mires. Sé que encontrarás las forma o bueno, Hermione encontrará la forma de desparecer mi hechizo y quiero que se enfoquen en su último grado -con un brillo especial en la mirada, sonrió -cambiaré mi condición Harry… prométeme que continuarás tu séptimo año.

Harry miró a su padre, había algo en su mirada que lo hizo pensar demasiado la pregunta. Conociendo tan bien a ese consagrado alborotador del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, sabía que había algo oculto en esa petición.

- Harry…

-Volveré a Hogwarts -asintió con un suspiro. La sonrisa de Sirius no tuvo precio.

Sirius dio una palmada y se paró de un brinco, casi corrió hacia la puerta. Se perdió un segundo y regresó con demasiados libros para gusto del muchacho.

-Que bueno porque no quiero tener que regresar esto

Harry sonrió mientras el mago dejaba los libros sobre la cama y encima de estos puso una mochila nueva.

-Es tu último año -se alzó de hombros y salió de la habitación, al menos lo intentó pues en cuanto llegó a la puerta, Harry casi corrió hacia él.

- ¡Papá!

Sirius se giró aún sonriente.

-Dijiste que me quitarías el castigo -desesperado se señaló el pecho. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver como la sonrisa de su padre se ensanchaba. El animago asintió y volvió a girarse para salir -quítalo

-Oh hijo -se volvió hacia Harry, su sonrisa parecía a punto de escapar de su rostro -no traes el chaleco desde que regresaste a la cama en la enfermería -se alzó de hombros y tras un guiño salió de la habitación dejando a Harry boquiabierto. Cuando el hombre llegó abajo rompió en carcajadas de nuevo, Harry solo estrelló la puerta.

Solo había pasado una semana y Harry había aprovechado al máximo el ser mayor de edad, al menos esta vez su padre no se había enterado de sus salidas clandestinas en busca de los horrcruxes, al menos de información, para su frustración tenía que regresar a la casa muy temprano para no alterar a su padre que era capaz de encontrarlo aunque no tenía idea de cómo, pero sabía que lo haría y entonces sí le iría mal, muy poco le iba a importar a su padre que fuera mayor de edad.

Una mañana cuando ya faltaban un par de días para volver al colegio, mientras desayunaban en la cocina de la vieja casa Black. Harry dio un brinco, apuró su desayuno y casi corrió hacia las escaleras. Solo Ron y Hermione notaron la mirada de triunfo de su amigo pero no lo siguieron para evitar sospechas. Solo cinco minutos después, Harry regresó a la mesa.

-Papá -murmuró sirviéndose un poco de jugo. El animago dejó el periódico que leía y miró a su hijo -tenías un hermano ¿verdad?

El entrecejo de Sirius se arrugó un poco, compartió una rápida mirada con Remus y asintió lentamente; parecía a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué murió? Porque no sigue vivo ¿no?

-Se dio cuenta de la verdad de Voldemort y renunció, lo mataron -susurró Sirius, había aprendido a querer de nueva cuenta a su hermano solo unos años atrás.

-Lo siento papá -murmuró Harry, abrazó a su padre para sorpresa del mismo y volvió a salir de la habitación pero un grito ahogado de Hermione lo hizo volverse, su vista voló directo al diario que Sirius volvía a leer.

En la hoja que acababa de doblar, se miraba a una sonriente bruja que por desgracia conocían, pero no fue la hipócrita cara de Dolores Umbridge lo que llamó la atención de Harry y sus amigos… era lo que prendía del cuello de la mujer, un pequeño relicario. Los tres muchachos compartieron una mirada ante la atención de Remus. Al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Harry.

Lupin se quedó en su sitio, miraba pensativo un punto invisible en la mesa. Cuando, casi quince minutos después de cavilar ensimismado levantó la mirada para compartir su preocupación, Nymphadora Tonks entraba a la cocina en un estado similar al que había presentado Remus solo unos segundos atrás. La pelirrosa se sentó junto al mago y le tomó las manos, Lupin parpadeó antes de girarse hacia su ya esposa, le sonrió al verla nerviosa. Sirius seguía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Remus… tengo que… decirte algo -balbuceó la bruja, miraba sus manos unidas. Levantó la mirada mientras una gran sornisa se extendía por su rostro.

Helen que había seguido haciendo el desayuno, dejó el plato lleno de pan francés y se giró hacia ellos, Sirius pareció dejar de leer pues él conocía muy bien ese tono, una sonrisa se extendía en ambos.

-Remus… yo… nosotros… -soltó una risita y respiró hondo. El entrecejo del licántropo se fruncía con diversión al ver la dificultad que la bruja parecía tener para hablar.

-Ya Dora, solo dilo ¿qué pasa? -se inclinó dispuesto a besarla

-Estoy embarazada

Helen dio un brinquito de felicidad y Sirius saltó, literalmente de la silla para lanzarse contra su amigo pero se detuvo al mirarlo negar efusivamente, poco después Remus se puso de pie, parecía desesperado.

-Yo dije… pero… -dio media vuelta sin decir más y casi corrió fuera. Sirius se apresuró a seguirlo.

Helen se sentó junto a Tonks y la abrazó para intentar tranquilizarla, sin embargo la metamorfomaga continuaba sonriendo y no parecía altarada.

-Tonks, estoy segura de que Remus no quiso…

-Descuida Helen, sé que le costará mucho aceptarlo… estando como están las cosas y su condición de licántropo… cuando me pidió que nos casáramos me dijo que temía tener un hijo y pasarle su maldición… no me importó y le aseguré que no… -respiró hondo pero negó lentamente -supongo que fue mi error… Remus siempre…

-No, no digas eso, un hijo nunca es un error… -la abrazó con más fuerza, pero se separaron ante el ruido sordo que escucharon, la pared hacia la estancia se había estremecido, segundos después entró Remus

- ¡Maldita sea Remus! -gritó Sirius.

Remus fue directo hacia su esposa, Tonks se puso de pie rápidamente, en el fondo temía que la fuera a dejar por tonterías del hombre, pero Remus la abrazó y en un susurro se disculpó asegurándole que su hijo estaría bien.

-Tienes un genio… me vas a pagar el quiropráctico -masculló Sirius, entraba un poco encogido, se miraba algo adolorido.

-Tú tienes la culpa -murmuró Remus aún abrazado a Tonks, Helen riendo revisaba a su esposo -esa forma de hablar tuya

-Solo así entiendeaaayyy ¡Helen! -se quejó dando un brinco, la bruja lo había jalado de los hombros hacia atrás, rió al escuchar como la espalda de su esposo tronaba - ¡pero arrojarme contra la pared!

-Cállate Sirius -sonriente se giró hacia su amigo. Su brazo todavía rodeando la espalda de la bruja de cabello rosa.

-Felicidades amigo

Remus intentó correr al mirar a Sirius lanzarse contra él, pero Tonks no lo soltó hasta que el animago llegó y ya no pudo escapar. Sirius le sonrió a su prima y la atrajo a su abrazo.

- ¡Sí, abrazo! -gritó una vocecita adormilada, no pasó mucho para que Lyra con todo y sus despeinados rizos se uniera. Sirius la levantó de inmediato.

-Tu tío Remus tendrá un bebé -anunció feliz, los ojos de la chiquilla brillaron con emoción.

- ¡Que bueno tío, felicidades tía!

Remus se quedó mirando un segundo a Lyra, después miró rápido a Tonks al escucharla sollozar.

-Me dijo tía -sonrió la bruja un tanto avergonzada, Remus la abrazó con fuerza aunque solo pudo hacerlo por un segundo pues se vio jalado por Sirius.

- ¡Tenemos que decirle a Harry! -exclamó jalando a su amigo.

Salieron atropelladamente de la cocina y peor aún subieron las escaleras, Remus sonreía tranquilo, se alegraba enormemente al tener un amigo como Sirius Black y de que estuviera ahí con él para que lo haya echo entrar en razón por muy salvaje que fuera su técnica.

Frente a la puerta de Harry, Sirius solo acarició la puerta antes de abrir.

- ¡Harry, adivina que…! -casi se ahoga con sus propias palabras al callar de golpe, no había rastro en esa habitación de que algún adolescente la hubiera habitado por las últimas horas.

El entrecejo de Sirius se juntó de inmediato, soltó el brazo de Remus y entró lentamente.

-Revisaré abajo -murmuró Remus.

Sirius miró cada rincón de la habitación que Harry compartía con Ron. Respiraba hondo cada vez más seguido, no le agradaba la idea de que el lugar estuviera tan limpio, tan ordenado. Después de revisar bajo la cama y no encontrar algo. Salió respirando fuerte, quería tranquilizarse y no echar a volar su imaginación. Revisó el baño, el ático y el resto de habitaciones menos la de Hermione que dejó para el final, cuando comprobó que Remus no los había encontrado en toda la planta baja, fue con la castaña y si ella no estaba ahí, entonces sí se alteraría.

Llamó lentamente a la puerta de Hermione, Tonks, Remus y Helen con su bebé en brazos esperaban tras él. Al no obtener respuesta bufó molesto, abrió con un movimiento de varita y escrutó el lugar… nada, sin un atisbo de vida.

-Mal…dita sea -masculló Sirius apretando las manos en puños.

- Ita sea -repitió el pequeño rubio haciendo que su madre arrugara el entrecejo

-Sirius, no digas eso frente al niño

-Voy a matarlo -masculló sin atender la petición de Helen, dio media vuelta y casi corrió. Remus se apresuró a ir tras él.

La orden del fénix se movilizó de inmediato. Y si no obtenía respuesta para el anochecer, Sirius aseguraba que movilizaría todo el cuerpo de aurores.

Ya había atardecido pero Helen permanecía en la estancia de la antigua casa Black en espera de noticias, Lyra ajena al ajetreo que se desarrollaba por causa de su hermano mayor, había subido a revisar una vez más lo que llevaría al colegio en unos días. El pequeño Reg que jugaba tranquilamente a un par de metros de su madre, se irguió lo más rápidamente que sus aún torpes miembros le permitieron, soltó un gorjeo y aplaudió emocionado, señalaba frente a él. Con pasos aún un tanto tambaleantes empezó a alejarse de su madre.

- ¡Addy! -exclamó emocionado, corría inseguro pero su risa era escandalosa, justo como la de su padre.

-Reg ven acá -suspiró Helen mirando al bebé que pretendía subir los escalones a gatas - ¡Regulus obedece a mamá! -subió un poco la voz, el pequeño rubio se sentó en el primer escalón y soltó el llanto.

- ¡Addy ven! -lloriqueaba aún mirando hacia arriba - ¡Addy! -gritó cuando Helen lo levantaba en brazos, casi se le cae al revolverse para girarse de nuevo.

El entrecejo de la mujer se juntó, pensativa miraba hacia donde lo hacía su hijo. Dejó al niño en el piso y tomándolo de la mano lo instó a subir. El chiquillo soltó una risita y con demasiada prisa para su pequeño cuerpo, comenzó a subir emocionado mientras seguía gritando. Al llegar a la planta de arriba, soltó la manita y contrario a lo que Helen esperaba, el niño siguió emocionado hacia el baño.

- ¡Addy! -acompañó el grito con una carcajada, la mirada de Helen casi arrojó fuego mientras sacaba su varita.

- ¡Accio gafas! -exclamó apuntando hacia donde su hijo corría, de la nada unas gafas redondes volaron hacia ella.

Regulus ya se había sentado y aplaudia mirando la puerta del baño mientras seguía repitiendo esas cuatro letras. Helen miró un segundo las gafas en su mano y después extendió el brazo.

El rubio se giró lentamente, parecía mirar algo que no se podía, seguía sonriendo y gritando. Con trabajo se puso de pie y fue hacia su madre lo más rápido que pudo. Las gafas se elevaron solas y un segundo después aparecieron tres cabezas, Harry se ponía los anteojos con parsimonia.

- ¡Addy! -gritó Reg y entusiasmado se abrazó a la pierna de su hermano.

El muchacho revolvió la dorada cabellera que lo había delatado, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había echo. Respiró hondo y se negó a levantar la vista de sus zapatos. Apenas miró un brillo plateado, supuso que sería el patronus de su madre, tragó saliva imaginando lo que pasaría. Helen ni siquiera abrió la boca, solo tomó a Harry de la oreja y lo jaló, el muchacho se apresuró a seguirla, Ron y Hermione fueron tras ellos con una solo mirada de la mujer.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo sentados en la estancia cuando la puerta se abrió logrando que el retrato de la señora Black empezara a gritar, Harry se encogió un poco en su lugar al escuchar como los gritos del retrato eran opacados por los más que furiosos rugidos de su padre. En cambio la señora Weasley ya había empezado a regañarlos, Ron se hundía cada vez un poco más junto a él. Pero a Harry no le importaban tanto esos gritos, sino la mano que se envolvió en su brazo y tiró de él. Caminó junto a su padre en silencio, le extrañó mirar otro par de zapatos a su lado y lamentó haber levantado la vista al toparse con una mirada que jamás había visto tan furiosa. Llegaron al despacho en el que Harry nunca había entrado, el chico dio un brinquito al escuchar el portazo, deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

- ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! -rugió Sirius.

En la estancia, hasta la señora Weasley guardó silencio. Los gritos de Sirius se escuchaban claramente. Molly Weasley decidió mandarlos a su habitación, después pensaría en un castigo. Pero Hermione se detuvo en la escalera, asustada corrió al despacho al escuchar los gritos de Harry, no parecía ser él y presentía algo. Irrumpió sin recordar llamar y se abrazó a Harry, metió la mano a la playera del muchacho y después la hundió en su bolso. Se disculpó con Sirius y ante la atenta mirada de Remus, corrió fuera.

-No quería gritarte así -se disculpó Harry parpadeando confundido. La mirada del licántropo se tornó más pensativa.

-Pero eso pensabas ¿no? -siseó Sirius, Harry tragó saliva con dificultad, su padre pasaba los dedos por su cinturón, lo desabrochaba y volvía a abrochar.

-No papá, te juro que no…

- ¿No piensas que eres mayor de edad y tienes derecho a hacer lo que te plazca? Mírame Harry

El muchacho levantó la mirada que tenía fija en las manos de su padre, respiró hondo y sonrió de lado.

-No mientras esté estudiando -contestó resignado, lo iban a castigar e iba a ser severo en verdad. Sirius asintió.

-Ahora dime donde rayos estabas

-Te vas a enojar

- ¡Harry ya estoy furioso! -gruñó Sirius, levantó los brazos al cielo pidiendo un poco de paciencia.

-Solo… solo fuimos… de… papá mejor castígame y ya -sonrió nervioso, la mirada del animago se estrechó y si hubiera podido arrojaría fuego.

-Harry James -solo un siseo, Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y Remus que ya había terminado su parte del regaño se sentó pero estaba listo para correr fuera del despacho si a su amigo se le ocurría sacar el cinturón algo que parecía bastante probable.

-Vimos una película -masculló Harry y cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera de la explosión, ya estaba preparado psicológicamente.

-Fueron a pasear mientras yo movilizaba a la orden del fénix y de no ser por el patronus de Helen muevo a todo el cuerpo de aurores -susurró tétricamente, Harry volvió a tragar saliva, apenas pudo asentir.

Sirius se quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo y éste no pudo mantenerle la mirada por mucho más tiempo. No soportaba ver la desilusión en su padre y prefirió mirar sus pies. Sirius tampoco le pidió que lo viera, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. El despacho se quedó en absoluto silencio por casi diez minutos hasta que el animago lo rompió con un susurro cargado de tranquilidad que asustó más a Harry.

-Sube a tu habitación, si sales… -el muchacho levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la pausa -te juro que no sé que vaya a pasar. En dos días regresas al colegio, permanecerás sobre tu cama, con la puerta abierta.

-Sí papá -se apresuró a responder, dio media vuelta y casi corrió hacia la puerta cuando su padre se lo indicó con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza

-Harry -llamó Sirius antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta, Harry asomó la cabeza con algo de temor y él que creía que se había salvado -no hay visitas para Hogsmade -el muchacho solo abrió la boca un segundo, pero la volvió a cerrar y asintió.

En la estancia, todos seguían en silencio. Sin excepción alguna, todos se sorprendieron al mirar a Harry correr casi desesperado, estuvieron seguros de que llegó en un segundo a la habitación. En el despacho, Sirius se dejaba caer en el sofá frente a Remus, agachó la cabeza y hundió sus dedos entre el cabello.

-Maldita sea -murmuró en un suspiro.

- ¿A dónde fueron Sirius?

-Quisiera decir que al cine -el animago levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo. La misma preocupación el ambos rostros.

-Solo dos días Remus

-Sí, pero…

-Espero que no puedan escapar ¡demonios Remus, solo quiero que tenga un año normal!

-Lo sé amigo -apretó el hombro del hombre que creyó nunca maduraría, intentó sonreír pero Hermione le llegó a la cabeza - ¿qué guardaría Hermione en su bolso? Después de eso, Harry dejó de gritarte

-Los miré platicar con Kreacher el otro día y después Harry viene y me pregunta sobre mi hermano… ese elfo era fiel a él -un brillo parecido apareció en las miradas merodeadoras, empezaban a unir cabos sueltos, esperaban encontrar algo antes de que esos tres muchachos se lastimaran.

Harry habían dejado abierta la puerta de su habitación, si se le ocurría cerrarla su padre era capaz de explotarla y a saber después lo que haría, no quería ni imaginarlo. Pero aún así, hablaba con Ron, en susurros claro ya verían después como informaban a Hermione.

-Destruí el diario de Ryddle con un colmillo del basilisco -decía Harry sentado en su cama, Ron se había tenido que sentar junto a él para poder escuchar pues el pelinegro ni siquiera se atrevía a bajar de su cama

-Hermione dijo el otro día que… la espada de Gryffindor absorbía lo que la hacía fuerte. Mataste al basilisco con ella ¿no?

La expresión de Harry se iluminó cuando una idea se cruzó en su mente, le sonrió burlesco a su amigo.

- ¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Hermione?

-Bueno… a veces…yo… -Ron balbuceaba completamente sonrojado para diversión de Harry que soltó una carcajada.

-En el colegio tendremos más oportunidad de pensar cómo buscarla -acotó Hermione en la puerta -voy al baño -se alzó de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de los otros dos -y ya dejan eso que se escucha.

Harry dejó de reír cuando la castaña se iba. Mientras Ron volvía a mirar por la ventana antes de regresar a su cama, Harry se sentó y pensativo miró la puerta. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar la espada de Gryfindor para destruír los horrcruxes… claro que sin que su padre lo encontrara a él. Suspiró volviendo a recostarse. ¿Dónde rayos podría buscar una espada como esa? Si solo tuviera una pista. Se giró hacia Ron al escucharlo dar un grito que se apresuró a acallar cubriéndose la boca con las manos, una delicada explosión lo había asustado. Harry dio un brinco en la cama y se detuvo con los pies en el piso, echó una mirada hacia la puerta, su padre era capaz de aparecer mientras él corría al escritorio donde Fawkes estaba parado. Tenía un sobre en el pico.

-Ron, el sobre -apuntó Harry, pero el pelirrojo no tuvo que acercarse. El fénix planeó sobre Harry y dejó caer el sobre en su regazo, después desapareció.

-Qué raro -murmuró el pelirrojo, Harry ya abría el sobre.

-Sí, se había desaparecido desde que murió el profesor -masculló concentrado

- ¿Qué es? -Ron volvió a la cama de Harry, curioso miraba un trozo de pergamino.

-Parece… -susurró Harry mirando el pergamino en sus manos -un mapa…}

* * *

_De quién puede ser el mapita? =D teorías? jajajaj sii ya sé que dije que pronto terminaría... pero simplemente tiene vida propia y no se deja finalizar! XD_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	32. La espada

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

A Harry siempre le había gustado mirar la selección de los niños de primero pero en esta ocasión lo hacía con más atención pues su hermanita participaba en ella. Cuando la llamaron, el muchacho se enderezó en su sitio. Sonrió al verla caminar lentamente, había recogido sus rizos y podía notar claramente el nerviosismo en sus ojos plateados. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando la niña cerraba los ojos, casi podía escucharla discutir con el sombrero. Poco después la chiquilla asintió efusivamente, Harry ya se había puesto de pie y apretaba con fuerza la mesa.

- ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de los leones explotó en un ruidoso grito mientras Harry respiraba tranquilo, su vista fija en su hermanita que muy seria caminaba hacia él.

-Bienvenida Lyra -Hermione la abrazó sonriente pero la niña solo se sentó, miraba fijamente la mesa. Harry se acercó a su hermana al escucharla sollozar.

- ¿Qué tienes?

Lyra negó rápido y solo se giró para abrazarse a él, con el entrecejo junto siguió mirando la selección, distraído acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

-Harry

Casi media hora después, Lyra separó el rostro del pecho de Harry. Se limpió el rostro con ambas manos y lo miró.

- ¿Es malo que te quieran mandar a Slytherin? -preguntó cuando el mago al que más admiraba bajó la mirada, Harry le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

Respiró hondo antes de empezar la charla que su padre le había dado hacía tantos años, la había memorizado. Mientras Harry hablaba, los niños seguían desfilando hacia el sombrero, éste año parecían haber más que cualquier otro. Cuando la selección terminó casi quince minutos después, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie pidiendo atención pero entonces Harry solo bajó el nivel de sus susurros.

-...nuevos profesores -ahí fue cuando Harry dejó de hablar y miró hacia la mesa principal donde dos hombres acababan de sentarse.

-No… puede… ser… -masculló incrédulo

-En pociones… -decía la profesora, parecía haber una nota de frustración o quizá arrepentimiento en su voz

- ¿Mi papá? -murmuró Lyra olvidando su depresión

-El señor Sirius Black y dando la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, me alegra decir que tenemos de nuevo a Remus Lupin -ante la ultima declaración y la discreta sonrisa del licántropo, el comedor se llenó de afanosas manos que aplaudían.

Mientras su hermanita aplaudía emocionada, él solo podía mirar con cierto terror al hombre que sonreía junto al mejor profesor que había tenido en defensa, si había pensado que sería difícil buscar el resto de los horrcruxes estando en el colegio, ahora le parecía haberse equivocado bastante… eso iba a ser imposible. Aunque al menos ya no iba a tener a Severus Snape como profesor, una vocecita en su cabeza canturreó que sería preferible tenerlo a él en pociones que a Sirius Black y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, la castaña pareció estar de acuerdo con él. Y ante la mirada de su padre no pudo más que suspirar, ese año iba a ser más difícil de lo que ilusamente había pensado.

Cuando el banquete empezó, Lyra ya había olvidado su charla con el sombrero seleccionador o al menos era lo que Harry esperaba. Para cuando se retiraron a su sala común, la chiquilla ya había hecho un par de amigas, Harry sonrió, así al menos podría quebrarse la cabeza pensando en cómo encontrar los horrcruxes que le faltaban, cómo destruír el que ya tenía y cómo rayos descifrar el mapa que Fawkes le había dado, por más que había vuelto a llamar al fénix, éste no había regresado.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, el trío subió directo a su habitación. Harry solo escribió la carta que acostumbraba mandar al empezar el año escolar y se tendió en la cama. Esa noche el muchacho soñó con algo que no debía… eran solo algunas escenas cortadas. Casi al amanecer Harry despertó alterado, sudaba demasiado cuando bajó de la cama con la respiración entrecortada. El grito del señor Ollivander resonaba aún en su cabeza. Había visto al señor tenebroso torturándolo por algo que quería, pero no alcanzó a saber el qué.

Se dio un baño y bajó a la sala común, ni siquiera podía pensar en volver a dormir. Se sacó el relicario que acababa de ponerse y lo miró. Respiró hondo mientras lo devolvía al interior de su camisa y se recostó viendo el techo. Necesitaba salir y hacer algo, no quedarse ahí tomando clase mientras Voldemort torturaba y mataba… más importante, mientras buscaba ese algo.

-Buenos días -dio un brinco al escuchar el saludo, Hermione se sentó frente a él, llevaba algo en las manos -no pude dormir en toda la noche, creo que sé lo que es este mapa. Ya sé porque me parecía tan conocido y sé como llegar -sonrió satisfecha, poco después arrugó el entrecejo al darse cuenta de la cara de Harry - ¿otra vez? -agregó con un suspiro

-Lo sé, pero… es que es la única forma que tenemos para saber lo que hace

-Si tu padre se entera…

-No lo hará Hermione, no quiero que se preocupe. Mejor dime de ese mapa…

La castaña asintió y se cambió al sillón que ocupaba Harry, extendió el trozo de pergamino entre ambos y lo señaló.

-Estas -pasó una mano por las letras extrañas en la punta del mapa -son runas, las reconocí de inmediato pero no las entendí, estos días me he desvelado para entender pero no fue hasta hoy hace unas horas, cuando apenas estaba saliendo el sol que comprendí -la sonrisa de Hermione se ampliaba conforme hablaba, sus ojos brillaron cuando siguió -que están escritas al revés, como si las viera en un espejo

- ¿Entonces? ¿Sabes lo que dice?

-Claro, pero no sé porque…

-Hermione

-Sí, sí lo siento. Es el mapa del bosque de Dean -agregó con el entrecejo junto, miraba el mapa con atención

- ¿Qué?

-Verás -suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo -no sé que tiene que ver con todo pero… ahí iba con mis padres a acampar

-No comprendo

-Yo tampoco Harry, pero parece que alguien quiere que vayamos ahí y no sé que pensar, es extraño pero… si Fawkes nos lo dio…

-Vamos a llegar tarde -Harry asintió mientras se ponía de pie -iré por Ron, desayunamos y nos vamos a clase

Harry regresó a su habitación corriendo, Hermione sorprendida y algo confundida lo miró subir las escaleras. Por fin un par de segundos después, sonrió al recordar el horario. Tenían dos horas de pociones.

Después de desayunar corrieron hacia la mazmorra de pociones donde para su sorpresa no se encontraron con Malfoy. Harry y compañía ocuparon sus acostumbrados lugares, casi al final del aula cuando el sonriente profesor hizo su aparición. A todos les pareció bastante extraño el inicio de pociones y poco tardaron en darse cuenta de que no era la susurrante voz de Snape que hacía monótona y temerosa para algunos la clase, si no que la anímica voz de Sirius Black cambiaba completamente el ambiente.

No hubo tantas explosiones y las casas no recibieron descuentos en sus prácticamente intactos relojes, ese profesor era más legal.

Sin la voz molesta de Snape y sin que éste merodeara a su alrededor, Harry se olvidó de hacer la poción. Sus pensamientos volaban muy lejos de esa mazmorra donde tomaba clases, de hecho ni siquiera estaba cerca del castillo. Preocupado recordaba el mapa que le diera el fénix de su difunto director. Fue hasta que un golpe resonó en su mesa que el muchacho reaccionó. Parpadeó aún un tanto perdido.

Sirius lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, sonreía levemente.

- ¿Tienes problemas con las instrucciones?

- ¿Qué?

-Señor, ¿recuerda que está en clase de pociones?

Harry se quedó viéndolo un segundo antes de dar un brinco y apresurarse a cortar la raíz que debía estar hirviendo hacia casi cinco minutos. Sirius continuó hacia su escritorio y se recargó en él, fingía recorrer con la mirada toda el aula pero su atención se encontraba en Harry que seguía distraído.

- ¡Dejen sus pociones en el escritorio, nos vemos mañana! -exclamó Sirius dos horas después, Harry miró su caldero, la poción se había consumido. Tragó saliva y miró a su padre que le regresó una mirada seria, seguía recargado en su escritorio.

Mientras todos acataban las ordenes, Harry siguió sentado con la vista en su caldero. El aula pronto quedó vacía y por fin el profesor se acercó lentamente. El muchacho ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando de reojo notó un par de pies y tampoco se disculpó, temía hasta abrir la boca.

-Y yo que te creí cuando dijiste que Snape te odiaba y te hacía imposible la vida

- ¡Era verdad! -exclamó alarmado

-Entonces el que se te quemara la poción…

-No se quemó… solo… se… gastó el líquido

Sirius sonrió pero un segundo después volvió a su cara seria.

-Te quiero ver después de clases, anda -le señaló la puerta y dio media vuelta

-Pero…

-Agradece que no te quito puntos…

-No hay puntos que…

-Será por eso -le sonrió su padre antes de salir.

Harry continuó a su siguiente clase. Y cuando casi al terminar el día escolar llegó a defensa, no le fue mejor que con Sirius y el que Remus Lupin les pidiera hacer un patronus no mejoró la situación o quizá sería que el muchacho había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos y no logró escuchar las ordenes.

-Harry pasa al frente… Harry -insistió Lupin al mirar al chico en el fondo del aula que por más codazos que le mandara Hermione, no reaccionaba.

La castaña se encogió en su lugar al ver al profesor serio que los miraba, su entrecejo juntándose rápidamente. Remus abrió la boca para gritar pero volvió a cerrarla, la mirada de Harry estaba perdida, una mueca se extendía en su rostro crispado por el dolor. Poco después el muchacho respiró hondo y parpadeó. Remus ya había ido hasta ellos, se agachó lentamente y susurró:

-Ve al despacho de tu padre

Harry alarmado levantó la mirada, negó lo más rápido que pudo pero la mirada del tío Remus era decidida.

-Por favor -suplicó casi desesperado, no podía mandarlo castigado porque su padre lo mataba -lamento haberme distraído…

-Ahora -sin darle más oportunidad de hablar, dio media vuelta y regresó al frente de la clase y continuó su trabajo -Harry -insistió, al girarse y ver al chico aún sentado -ve

El muchacho respiró hondo y lo más lento que pudo comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Lupin movió su varita y Harry tuvo que apartar las manos, todo se guardaba rápidamente en su mochila. Maldijo para sus adentros, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se levantó, ni siquiera miró al profesor al salir. Pensaba en lo que lo había hecho perderse de la clase, pensaba en Voldemort, en lo que había visto en su mente… en el señor Ollivander siendo torturado, el Lord oscuro quería algo que al parecer él conocía pero estaba molesto por no encontrarlo, demasiado molesto. Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra quien menos ganas tenía de ver.

- ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó la gruesa voz, Harry solo suspiró ¿si mentía?

-El tío Remus me mandó a tu despacho -si Remus no fuera tan amigo de su padre quizá habría mentido, pero de todas formas se iba a enterar.

El entrecejo de Sirius Black se frunció con seriedad pero el muchacho miraba el piso, lo pasó con paso fuerte y Harry se quedó donde estaba. Solo diez pasos después, el profesor de pociones se detuvo, respiró hondo y abrió la boca.

-Camina -solo un susurro que para alguien que hubiera estado a su lado habría sido difícil escuchar pero Harry por instinto quizá, emprendió la marcha hacia lo que sentía su perdición -siéntate -pidió Sirius al abrir la puerta de la mazmorra.

Harry asintió sin levantar la vista del piso, cruzó rápidamente el aula directo al despacho de su padre, entró y se dejó caer tras el escritorio. Escuchaba los pasos tras él, su padre se paseaba con una lentitud asfixiante.

- ¿Cómo le ha ido a Lyra? No la he mirado en todo el día -no levantó la mirada, sintió al hombre detenerse a su espalda, bufar y seguir caminando.

-Desayunaste con ella y estuvieron platicando casi veinte minutos antes de ir a clase

El chico se maldijo internamente, ahora su padre había comprobado que había hecho algo malo.

-Qué le hiciste a Remus para que te mandara justo a mi despacho sin castigarte él? Debió ser realmente malo… -murmuraba más para él, acercó una silla frente al muchacho y se sentó con tranquilidad.

Alarmado, Harry levantó la cabeza con brusquedad… no había sido tan malo, su boca abierta lista para gritar que era mentira pero volvió a cerrarla al mirar a su padre sonriendo.

-Me extraña de Remus ¿le gritaste?

- ¡Claro que no! -Sirius enarcó una ceja ante el grito, Harry sonrió un poco más tranquilo -solo me… me distraje como en tu clase… lo siento pero es que…

-Has estado demasiado estresado ¿no? -lo interrumpió comprensivo, Harry se apresuró a asentir -estuve pensando todo esto… hijo quiero confiar en ti, quizá exageré con lo de Hogsmade. Si me prometes que no te vuelves a perder en clases vas a Hogsmade pero sigues con el castigo de la tarde

El chico asintió apresurado, era una oportunidad única para usar el mapa que tenía y así su padre no se enteraría de que había desaparecido y más importante aún… no sabría que había seguido un mapa cuyo dueño no conocía y que había aparecido por arte de magia, bueno, se lo había dado un fénix que le era fiel a una persona que estaba muerta.

Salió del despacho de Sirius Black con una esperanza, quizá en el mapa se encontraba marcada la localización de un Horrcrux y así tendría que preocuparse más por cómo destruirlos, quizá entonces cuando los tuviera todos podría decirle a su padre para que le ayudara a destruirlos. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza más feliz, al menos podía esperar un poco para salir del colegio.

Y por poco que le pareciera dos meses en un principio, pasada una semana ya había dejado de dormir pensando en los horrcrux y ayudaba bastante el hecho de no cerrarle la mente a Voldemort. Pero por fin esos dos largos meses pasaron y la salida a Hogsmade llegó.

Remus y Sirius patrullaban las callejuelas del pueblo mágico, habían puesto toda clase de hechizos de protección pero aún así sentían necesario el que la mayoría del profesorado vigilara una de las pocas salidas que tendrían los alumnos. A medio día se habían dado un pequeño descanso en las tres escobas, no podían dejar de pensar en Harry y sus amigos pero tampoco los iban a seguir a todas partes, por mucho que Sirius quisiera hacerlo.

-Remus -masculló el animago, estaba recostado sobre la mesa, miraba su vaso con whiskey de fuego aún intacto.

- ¿No es demasiado temprano para tomar algo tan fuerte?

- Me preocupa Harry

-Solo necesita despejar su mente, mejor deja de tomar whiskey y vamos a honeydukes para llevarle algo a Lyra -Remus se puso de pie y antes de que Sirius pudiera tomar su vaso, él ya lo había vaciado ante la incrédula mirada del animago.

- ¡Eso era mío!

Tan solo atravesar la puerta, un rayo frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Black casi sin que se diera cuenta… suspiró y siguió a Remus, si él seguía tan tranquilo lo imitaría, Remus tenía ese collar que le indicaba si su hijo estaba en peligro.

Intentaba distraerse con los cientos de golosinas que tenía alrededor, incluso después de comprar suficientes como para que si Helen se enterara lo maldijera, pasaron por zonko y apenas pudo sonrerír al recordar lo que esa tienda le había proporcionado durante los siete años de colegio y algunos más… hasta que su mejor amigo muriera y él se tuviera que hacer cargo de eso mismo que ahora lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

-Maldita sea -masticó, su vista fija en el montón de bolsas que llevaba.

-Ya, tranquilo

-Pero…

-La visita terminó -indicó Remus señalando a los alumnos que empezaban a tomar camino al colegio, algunos quejándose por el corto tiempo.

-Es por los tiempos -gruñó Sirius mirando a los más jóvenes que tuvieron que correr al verse escuchados por un maestro molesto - ¿miraste pasar a Harry y sus amigos?

Remus suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y siguió a Sirius hacia el camino principal, se sentaron en una enorme roca y esperaron. Para las tres de la tarde el pueblo ya estaba vacío. El licántropo se puso de pie lentamente media hora después de que los últimos alumnos desaparecieran por el camino. Retrocedió un paso e intenando que Sirius no lo viera, sacó su collar y lo contempló, la piedra estaba tan fría como siempre.

-Moony -siseó Sirius, el mencionado se giró y se alzó de hombros.

-Debe estar en el castillo desde antes que nos sentaramos aquí -señaló la piedra -no tiene porque salir -murmuró en un suspiro y como última esperanza agregó: -lo veremos con el mapa, anda vamos

-Daré un vistazo rápido por el pueblo, ve al castillo

Remus respiró hondo y acompañó a su amigo, no abandonaron el pueblo hasta el anochecer y por más que preguntaron a los lugareños… nadie había visto a Harry Potter. De regreso al castillo, Remus se mantenía unos pasos detrás del furioso animago que casi corría maldiciendo todo lo que conocía. Extrañado acariciaba la piedra que colgaba de su collar, le habría indicado si Harry hubiera estado en peligro pero ya empezaba a pensar que la habían hechizado, pero tampoco se atrevía a poner eso en palabras, Sirius era capaz de explotar ahí mismo. Quería pensar que Harry se había regresado temprano, porque ni siquiera podía decir que el chico había permanecido en el colegio porque se habían ido con ellos. Pasó las manos por su cabello.

Las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron dando paso al furioso mago y su pensativo acompañante. Fueron derecho al gran comedor y con vista experta recorrieron el interior. Sirius volvió a maldecir al no encontrar la alborotada cabellera del muchacho, ni el rojizo e inconfundible cabello de su amigo… Hermione tampoco estaba. Remus no quiso decir que quizá estarían en la sala común, Sirius se estaba molestando demasiado. Dieron media vuelta y casi corrieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El licántropo tuvo que dar la contraseña al retrato porque de la boca del animago solo salían maldiciones. En la sala común no había ni una sola alma… y en la habitación de Harry tampoco.

-Espera -murmuró Remus cuando Sirius comenzaba con otra sarta de palabrotas. El hombre lobo revolvió las sábanas en el baúl de Harry, movió algunos libros y el caldero. Sacó un pergamino, Sirius que acababa de cerrar el mapa del merodeador con un brillo de febril ira en sus ojos, se giró lentamente. Remus sonrió levemente al verlo.

- ¿Qué es?

-Parece un mapa

-El único mapa que me sirve no lo hizo -masculló el mago

-El bosque de Dean -dijo Remus, sus ojos seguían las líneas coloreadas de rojo hasta el pequeño círculo que encerraba lo que imaginó era un lago.

-El…

-Vamos, conozco ese lugar

- ¿Cómo rayos…?

Pero no lo dejó terminar de renegar y corrió fuera, Sirius no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo. Recorrían los pasillos como si de nuevo estuvieran estudiando y el director corriera tras ellos. Remus sonrió ante la escena, pero Sirius Black seguía demasiado molesto como para si quiera imaginar algo a sí.

-Accio saeta de fuego -exclamó el licántropo, echó una mirada a su amigo que parecía no comprender -Sirius por Merlín, tu escoba yo voy a usar la de Harry y así podremos salir del castillo para desaparecer

-Crees que… -murmuró con terror, después de haber llamado su escoba -están… ¡lo voy a matar! -gruñó, estiró la mano y en un segundo se vio cortando el aire con una velocidad que impresionó un poco a Remus.

No cruzaron una palabra ni siquiera cuando aterrizaron tan solo a la entrada de Hogsmade. Sirius encogió las escobas y se las echó al bolsillo de la túnica, después solo estiró la mano hacia Remus. El lobo suspiró antes de desaparecer. Sirius ignoró la sensación que no le agradaba mucho y para cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba rodeado de árboles. Remus revisaba el mapa y sin decir algo comenzó a caminar, Sirius iba detrás de él con su varita lista.

- ¿Qué demonios necesita de aquí? -masculló más para sí, Remus se alzó de hombros.

Caminaron cerca de dos horas con la luz de sus varitas como única iluminación, que no era mucha. Aguzaron sus sentidos al máximo, tenían que encontrarlos. Media hora después, Remus levantó un poco su varita y ambos se detuvieran al instante. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza miró a su amigo, él asintió entendiendo perfectamente. Alguien susurraba muy asustado a solo unos metros, apagaron sus varitas y volvieron a caminar. Pronto pudieron mirar una fogata.

-Hermione por favor, si no se han dado cuenta lo harán si no amanecemos allá -decía una voz desesperada, Sirius sintió como algo caliente lo recorría rápidamente.

-Y si movemos a Ron así como está puede pasarle algo

Ante el susurro de Hermione, ambos magos encendieron las varitas y casi corrieron hacia ellos. Los jóvenes brincaron en su lugar, pero pronto se pusieron frente a su amigo con las varitas listas mientras Hermione se preparaba para desaparecer arrastrando a los otros dos. Pero la bruja bajó la varita casi un segundo después, tragó saliva y retrocedió un inconsciente paso. Harry por su parte, se quedó congelado ante lo que miraba, no pudo evitarlo y bajó la mirada cuando Remus corría junto a él, el hombre cayó de rodillas junto a Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Sirius pasó lentamente junto a él, de forma automática estiró la mano y la cerró con fuerza alrededor del brazo de Harry. El muchacho guardó su varita tras un largo suspiro que sintió como el último que daría. Mientras Hermione explicaba que básicamente Ron se había escindido al tener problemas con la aparición, la mirada estrecha de Sirius deseaba taladrar a Harry mientras el chico insistía en clavar los ojos en su amigo que estaba siendo vendado por Remus.

- ¿Dónde está tu collar? -susurró Remus enderezándose. Harry se congeló, sintió algo frío que bajaba por su espalda.

Sirius miraba el pecho de su hijo, de reojo captó algo plateado que estaba sobre una piedra. Harry se encogió al ver a su padre que se ponía de pie, pero el mago fue directo hacia la piedra y recogió una larga cadena plateada de la que prendía un relicario roto, volvió a agacharse y levantó una espada.

-Las espada de Godric Gryffindor y el… relicario que Kreacher usaba, mi hermano se lo dio -su mirada pensativa se tornó furiosa mientras la levantaba hacia el trio.

-Verá señor Black -susurró Hermione, la voz le temblaba

-En el colegio, vamos -Remus ya se erguía con Ron en brazos

Sirius asintió y esperó a que Hermione se acercara, la castaña ni siquiera se atrevió a aclarar que ella podía aparecerse perfectamente. Un segundo después aparecían en la salida de Hogsmade, Harry reprimió lo mejor que pudo un largo bostezo.

- ¿Seguro que puedes con él? -preguntó Sirius

-Sí, descuida. Después te lo paso si me canso, no lo puedo llevar flotando aunque ya tiene prácticamente cerrada la herida por lo que le puso Hermione, podría lastimarlo.

Sirius asintió, soltó la mano de Harry adelante y con una mirada, Hermione se puso junto a su amigo. Harry se sentía como los magos que algún día mandaran a la hoguera, solo le faltaba la muchedumbre enardecida, aunque para enardecidos tenía a su padre… tragó saliva recordando de pronto a su madre, si suplicaba quizá no le hablaría. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, pero la mirada de Sirius Black hizo que la voz se le atravesara a la mitad de la garganta. Jamás se le había echo tan largo el camino desde Hogsmade hasta el castillo, pero cuando por fin llegaron, Remus se desvió hacia la enfermería mientras Sirius los guiaba hacia su despacho.

-Sentados -siseó, Hermione obedeció en el acto pero Harry no pudo moverse.

El hombre dejó con cuidado y cierto respeto la espada sobre su escritorio, junto a ésta colocó el relicario roto y se recargó en la mesa. Respiró hondo varias veces.

-Sientate -volvió a decir, Hermione se puso de pie de un brinco y jaló a Harry hasta la silla, ella se sentó junto a él. -ahora… quiero una explicación -su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Harry sabía que tras esa aparente tranquilidad había demasiada furia contenida

-Tuvimos un problema cuando intentábamos desaparecer y Ron…

-Se escindió -Sirius interrumpió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza -la espada, el relicario… ¡su maldita desaparición!

Hermione dio un brinco, en cambio Harry solo suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Deja que Hermione salga, yo tuve la culpa, solo quería salir a explorar un poco de…

-Harry cállate -ordenó la castaña rodando los ojos -los dos… bueno los tres estamos en esto…

-Pero ustedes no tienen porque…

- ¡Silencio! -rugió Sirius, Harry se echó hacia atrás al verlo sacar con una habilidad increíble el cinturón, en un segundo lo tuvo doblado por la mitad fuertemente tomado con una mano -explorar el bosque, encontrar una espada y partir un relicario de juguete que guardaba celosamente un elfo loco -siseó blandiendo el cinturón, los ojos de los dos muchachos iban y venían con la amenazante tira de cuero -y yo soy Squib -rodó los ojos, poco después sonrió de lado - ¿sabes qué? Esto lo uso después -dejó el cinturón sobre el escritorio junto a la espada y fue hacia el armario que tenía detrás.

-Papá, Hermione no…

Pero Sirius agitó la mano mandándolo callar y él así lo hizo. Siguió revolteando dentro del armario por unos minutos más hasta que dio una palmada y con una sonrisa ladina regresó, volvió a recargarse contra el escritorio y los miró.

- ¿Saben lo que es esto? -agitaba una botellita de cristal verde oscuro -veritaserum

-Está… está… pro-prohibido usarlo con alumnos -tartamudeó Harry, Sirius aumentó su sonrisa y alzándose de hombros respondió:

-Lo estaré usando con mi hijo, no con un alumno. No me quieres decir la verdad, bueno pues la voy a sacar. Hermione puedes regresar a tu dormitorio, aún no he pensado tu castigo y el del señor Weasley

-Harry, es lo mejor dilo todo…

-No…

-Lo sabrá de igual forma ¡es veritaserum! Puede ayudarnos

- ¡Es mi deber, Dumbledore me…! -Harry se interrumpió con la vista aterrada en su padre que dejaba el frasco de la poción junto al cinturón.

- ¿Qué quieres que use? -susurró, señalaba la poción y su cinturón -dámelo

Harry se acercó seguro y cogió el cinturón. Sirius apretó la mandíbula, se lo arrebató con fuerza, lo levantó y estrelló contra el desprevenido trasero del joven que apenas logró ahogar un grito, Hermione dio un brinco y soltó un gritito que opacó un poco por sus manos en la boca. Después arrojó el cinturón al piso.

- ¡Maldición Harry! -gruñó Sirius jalando a su hijo en un abrazo -te quiero ¿no lo entiendes? Me preocupas, no quiero hacer eso. Quiero que me digas la verdad, que me tengas confianza -lo alejó un poco y miró directo a esos confundidos ojos esmeralda. Tampoco quiero usar el veritaserum, pero si me obligas lo haré, no quiero que te pase algo por tu maldita terquedad…

-Con una condición -susurró Harry dándose por vencido. Hermione rodó los ojos, solo a él se le ocurría poner condiciones.

-Dudo que puedas escoger eso -sus ojos en rendijas, pero una leve sonrisa asomándose en su rostro

-No le digas a mamá

Sirius se permitió una gran sonrisa justo en el momento en que Remus entraba, algo confundido fue hacia su amigo.

-Helen no sabrá ni un poco sobre esto.

Harry asintió y volvió a su silla, con un suspiro comenzó a explicar desde el año pasado en que Dumbledore le dijera sobre los horrcruxes hasta lo que habían hecho esa misma noche. Guardó silencio unos segundos mientras Sirius blasfemaba furioso y continuó cuando Remus lo hizo callar.

-A ver si entendí -murmuró el licántropo cuando Harry terminara, los dos muchachos lo miraron -siguieron un mapa que apareció de la nada?

-No, nos lo dio Fawkes -Harry intentó sonreír, pero la mirada molesta del tío Remus lo hizo mirar a su padre

-Eso fue estúpido -sentenció Sirius - y lo fue más el hecho de haberse largado solos sin decir algo! -y el animago explotó, comenzó a pasearse frente a los dos chicos.

Por fin podía salir el regaño, toda su frustración y molestia eran liberadas. Harry bostezó un par de veces y reprimió algunas cuarenta. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraban y volvían a abrirse por el golpe al escritorio que Remus daba.

- Le dije a la señora Pomfrey -suspiró Remus algunas horas después, cuando Sirius intentaba tranquilizarse -que estaban en el bosque prohíbido y algo había mordido a Ron, la profesora McGonagall deja el castigo para ti

Sirius asintió y miró a los muchachos.

-Vayan a bañarse, vestirse y después los quiero en clase

-Pero… muero de sueño

-No me importa -gruñó el animago -y mejor que estén despiertos, tomen café o algo

- ¡Papá, aquí no hay café!

Sirius se alzó de hombros.

-Vayanse

Harry y Hermione se vieron, compartieron un bostezo y se levantaron.

-Por cierto, gryffindor tiene treinta puntos menos -agregó cuando iban a la puerta, Harry asintió mientras la abría -cada uno y si se pierden una sola clase…

-Entendido papá -masculló Harry.

Sirius se giró hacia Remus. Harry mascullaba cosas ininteligibles mientras caminaba junto a Hermione.

- ¡Me duele! Nunca creí que lo usaría

-Fue gracioso como brincaste -susurró Hermione con una risita nerviosa

Harry se detuvo y la miró detenidamente, la castaña le regresó la mirada… ambos soltaron una carcajada de alivio, el enorme peso que cargaban había disminuido un poco y Harry pensó en que eso podría ayudarle… su padre no se había negado como él había creído. Siguieron caminando hacia la torre, las clases comenzarían en dos horas.

-Me siento enfermo -dijo Sirius aún recargado en su escritorio.

-Lo sé amigo pero si es la única forma en que podemos derrotarlo…

-No Remus -negó derrotado -es la única forma en que Harry puede detenerlo… creo que es hora

- ¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué, Sirius?

-De que sepa donde están enterrados sus padres

-Lo vas a llevar a…

-En navidad lo llevaré al valle de Godric…

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	33. El valle de Godric

-Papá -suspiró Harry, dejó de lado la pluma con la que escribía el castigo de su padre y lo miró -sabes que al final tendré que hacerlo yo solo ¿verdad?

Sirius dejó de acomodar frasquitos en el fondo de la mazmorra y se giró hacia su hijo. Lo miró directo a los ojos por largos minutos hasta que asintió. Se acercó con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué el castigo? -preguntó con una nota de fastidio, la sonrisa del hombre se amplió.

-Yo sé eso -se recargó en su escritorio frente a Harry -pero parece que tú no sabes que aunque la profecía te mencione a ti y que prácticamente diga que tienes que vencer a Voldemort tú, en ningún lugar dice que tienes que llegar hasta ahí solo así como tampoco creo que Dumbledore te haya dicho que tenías que ir solamente tú a buscar esas cosas…

-Horrcruxes

-Eso -se alzó de hombros -además, si así hubiera sido, ¿por qué Ron y Hermione? -Harry abrió la boca pero Sirius se adelantó -son tus amigos, yo habría hecho lo mismo y si mis padres me hubieran querido un poco, habrían hecho lo que hice… pudiste haberme dicho, te habrías evitado muchos problemas -con una gran sonrisa se subió de un brinco al escritorio y desde ahí miró la atónita expresión de Harry.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, seguía sorprendido cuando logró hablar.

- ¿Quieres decir… que… estoy castigado -señaló con un dedo las líneas en el pergamino -no porque me haya escapado a una peligrosa búsqueda de los trozos del alma de Voldemort, sino porque no te avisé que me escaparía a una peligrosa búsqueda de los trozos de alma de Voldemort?

Sirius asintió y Harry no pudo más de bufar incrédulo antes de seguir con su castigo.

A pesar de que ya había contado todo a su padre y tío, Harry continuaba pensando junto con sus tres amigos pues se le hacía demasiado extraño incluír a los dos adultos. Seguía cuidándose de que Sirius no escuchara y el animago sabía lo que su hijo hacía, por eso para divertirse un rato separó a los amigos el día en que tenía clase doble con Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Harry se quedó parado en medio del aula al escuchar las indicaciones de su padre, aunque no fue el único, sí era el más estupefacto.

- ¿Bromeas? -masculló cuando lo mandaron a hacer equipo con uno de Slytherin, solo obtuvo una gran sonrisa como respuesta.

-Es una poción sumamente sencilla, al que yo vea que no logra hacerla por no cooperar le restaré cién puntos a su casa y los castigaré por dos semanas.

Tras decir aquello, se recargó contra su escritorio y sonriente observó primero la sorpresa, después algo de furia y finalmente la resignación. Había puesto al trío lo más lejos posible uno del otro.

-Señor Goyle, en realidad porque es mayor de edad debería ser fácil para usted el cooperar con sus compañeros -hubo más de un bufido en el aula con la respuesta de Sirius ante la queja de las parejas.

Harry suspiró y se concentró en la poción, su padre se había dado cuenta de que hablaban de los horrcruxes y se los había gritado a la cara con esa mala jugada. Al menos no había tenido la suerte de Ron o Hermione que les habían asignado a Crabbe y Goyle, respectivamente. Quizá su suerte recidió en que Malfoy no estaba en el colegio. Sirius se paseaba entre los calderos y se alegraba bastante de no haberse dado clase él mismo con esa absurda estrategia para recordarle a Harry que debía compartir sus ideas… se habría hechizado sin pensarlo y ni que decir de lo que sus amigos habrían hecho. Suspiró melacólico junto a Harry, el muchacho lo miró y él solo le sonrió y asintió satisfecho, el humo de la poción que debía ser verde era efectivamente verde. Siguió hasta su escirtorio y se sentó.

-Dejen las pociones en la mesa -pidió cuando escuchó la campana - ¡genial Longbottom, la poción parece buena! -le sonrió a Neville que un poco nervioso salió del aula -Black, Weasley y Granger.

Los alumnos se miraron curiosos al escuchar el primer apellido, tardaron algunos segundos en recordar que Harry Potter había sido adoptado por Sirius Black, pocos profesores lograban recordarlo y entre ellos podían contar al mismo Sirius Black. La profesora McGonagall en ocasiones le llamaba Potter, incluso a Remus se le había escapado un par de veces y ni que decir del resto del profesorado o alumnos.

Harry, Hermione y Ron regresaron a sus lugares, cuando todos salieron Sirius se acercó a ellos.

-Creo recordar que llegamos a un acuerdo…

-Yo no recuerdo…

-Estabas en la enfermería Ron -lo interrumpió serio Sirius

-Es que es… pues… raro

-Mañana les diré a sus compañeros que los volví a dividir en parejas gracias a ti -le sonrió a su hijo -y son dos horas de pociones -se interrumpió y miró hacia el techo, después, pensativo sonrió -quizá el cambio lo haga por lo que resta del año. Tus compañeros te lo agradecerán, estoy seguro

-Entendí el punto -murmuró Harry de mal humor

-Vayan a clase, Harry necesito que vayas a mi habitación después de la cena quiero hablar contigo

Se estiró antes de volver a la pizarra y borrar para anotar la siguiente clase. Los tres chicos salieron del aula y demás está decir que no pudieron concentrarse en el resto de las clases y no se molestaron en intentarlo… ese día no tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Camino al gran comedor para la cena, Harry frenó de golpe y Ron chocó contra él, solo Hermione lo evitó y se paró junto al muchacho. Al verlo sorprendido siguió la línea de visión de Harry, al dar con el origen de la sorpresa se llevó las dos manos a la boca, sonreía divertida.

-Espero que entren al comedor así -comentó un par de minutos después, su vista fija en las dos manos unidas frente a él. Detuvo la carcajada a casi a nada de salir de su boca, no quería asustarlos y en cuanto los dos chicos entraron al comedor, se apresuró a correr tras ellos, tenía que mirar en primera fila a su padre cuando viera a su pequeña Lyra tomada de la mano con un niño de segundo.

Ron y Hermione corrieron tras su amigo. Harry estaba de pie en la entrada, miraba ansiosa al frente en la mesa de profesores. Hermione lo arrastró junto con ellos, Harry caminaba pero sin apartar la vista. Cuando se sentaron, fue Remus el primero en verlo, echó una mirada furtiva a Sirius que platicaba animadamente con Hagrid. El profesor Lupin empezó a hacer señas a Harry y desesperado señalaba a Lyra y movías las manos como si rompiera algo, el muchacho fingió no entenderle. Mientras la niña no se sentaba aún y platicaba tomada de la mano con el chico de Ravenclaw.

Remus Lupin se recostó sobre la mesa, el profesor Flitwick distrajo a Hagrid solo un par de segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Sirius Black buscara a sus hijos en la mesa. El codo del profesor de pociones resbaló y tiró un plato. Su boca cayó más rápido que el plato de la mesa. Los profesores dieron un brinco con el fuerte golpe, poco tardaron en encontrar el origen, Sirius Black tenía los puños apretados con fuerza sobre la mesa. Su mirada parecía lanzar fuego. Remus fue el único que se puso de pie con tal violencia que casi tira su silla, pero la reacción del licántropo fue lenta, demasiado lenta, Sirius Black ya estaba de pie y Harry miraba maravillado como su padre abría enormes los ojos y poco después la boca dispuesta a gritar pero otra cosa sucedió aún más rápido, solo Harry miró un rayo que golpeó a Black y éste cayó de lado. Todos miraron hacia la mesa al escuchar el ruido pero ni Lupin o Black estaban ya ahí. Por un segundo el salón se cubrió de silencio, nadie comprendía, poco después se escucharon murmullos y finalmente, la carcajada de Harry retumbó en el lugar.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ríes Harry? -preguntó Lyra, recién se sentaba.

Harry solo besó la mejilla de su hermanita y se dispuso a comer, podía ver de reojo como la profesora McGonagall murmuraba molesta, seguro ella si había visto la escena entre sus dos profesores. Comió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que Hermione lo regañó después de que se ahogara, le aseguró que dejaría de pensar en la cara de su padre hasta que terminara de cenar.

-Los veo en la sala común, mi padre quiere hablar conmigo -sonrió Harry mientras salían del gran comedor.

Casi corrió por los pasillos, ahora veía con buenos ojos el que lo quisiera ver después de la cena. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró hondo varias veces intentando alejar de su cabeza la escena de hacía casi una hora. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y esperó. Unos ojos dorados lo revisaron unos minutos después, desaparecieron y la puerta se abrió más.

-Pasa Harry -Lupin parecía de mal humor

- ¿Está bien mi pa…? -entró sonriente, no terminó su pregunta al mirar el interior del despacho, Sirius Black sentado y atado en una silla le dio la bienvenida, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Tiene doce años, no puedes hechizarlo! -Remus pareció retomar la plática que Harry había interrumpido, el muchacho fue a sentarse y divertido esperó.

- ¡Es mi princesa!

-Solo estaban tomados de la mano Sirius, no hacían nada más -emitió un suspiro cargado de frustración mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio -recuerdas cuando tenías su edad… olvída que dije eso, Lyra es una buena niña y él también, le he dado clases y…

- ¡Porque recuerdo cuando tenía su edad es que…!

-Por favor Black -lo interrumpió Lupin, Harry miraba como si estuviera en el cine, realmente estaba disfrutando que la alteración exagerada de su padre se enfocara en alguien diferente a él -cuando tenías la edad de ese niño solo pensabas en dejar calvo a Snape, preócupate cuando Lyra tenga diesciseis

- Creo que eso no ayuda mucho -murmuró Harry sonriente. Los ojos de Sirius se habían abierto como grandes platos.

-Suéltame Remus, no haré nada contra ese chico

- Te aseguro Sirius que te vuelvo a hechizar, tengo tu varita -agitó la varita de su amigo antes de desaparecer las cuerdas mágicas

-Solo iré a la lechucería a decirle a Helen que venga por Lyra, de ahora en adelante estudiará en casa, ella es una excelente tutora -sereno se encaminó a la puerta, Harry lo miraba boquiabierto. Remus se dejó caer en una silla tras un largo suspiro -después de todo Harry no está tan mal ¿no?

- Ey

-Ahora vengo

Con una tranquilidad tenebrosa, el animago salió del despacho, Harry podía jurar haberlo escuchado silbar.

-Espero que Helen le mande un vociferador -murmuró Remus - ¿qué te trae por aquí? -se giró hacia Harry que sonreía incrédulo.

-Pudiste detenerlo ¿no?

-Al menos no quiere hechizar a un alumno -se alzó de hombros con resignación

-Mi papá dijo que quería verme después de la cena

-Sí, casi es navidad -suspiró el licántropo.

Harry lo miró curioso, dudaba que fuera a decirle que debían quedarse a pasar ahí las fiestas pues ya le había hecho jurar que no se desaparecería para entonces, debían pasarlo en familia… como si todo estuviera para eso. Cuando iba a preguntar si sabía lo que se traía su padre entre manos, éste apareció, demasiado tranquilo.

- ¿Fuiste corriendo? -rió Remus

-Eso no te importa Remus -intentando normalizar su respiración fue hasta su silla y miró a Harry -borra esa sonrisa, que deberías estar cuidando a tu hermana para que no la rodeen adolescentes con hormonas locas

-Tiene once años, seguro estaban jugando a ser novios -se burló Harry y disfrutó como cada palabra golpeaba a su padre, Remus rodó los ojos

-No lo provoques más por favor, ¿recuerdas cuando cumpliste doce años?

Harry giró hacia el profesor de defensa, intentó recordar algo que tuviera que ver con el tema, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al dar con el recuerdo adecuado.

-Pues imaginalo al revés -agregó Lupin

El muchacho miró aterrado a su padre, si había sufrido cuando aseguraba que le gustaba Hermione cuando solo había querido invitarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños no quería ni imaginar lo que sería que intentara alejar al nuevo amigo de su hermana.

- ¿Para qué querías verme?

- ¡Ah sí! -brincó en su lugar, parecía haber olvidado el tema de Lyra. Una sombra había cubierto su mirada -faltan dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad

-No me desapareceré, ya te…

-Sí, espero que sepas que te encontraría hasta en el trasero de…

-Black, sigues con esa idea

-Dada la susceptibilidad de Remus, te encontraré donde te metas Harry -el muchacho sonrió ante el intercambio de esos dos, le gustaba cuando se comportaban así tan despreocupados y olvidaban por un momento a Voldemort -y quería preguntarte si quieres conocer… -tragó saliva intentando pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta -las tumbas de tus padres, el lugar donde vivías.

Sirius se quedó viendo directamente a los ojos del muchacho, miró como la diversión desaparecía suplantándola algo que no supo identificar. Harry bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus pies, sentía un gusanillo corroer su interior, algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando tenía solo cinco años. No era malagradecido o al menos quería creer que no lo era pero cada vez que Sirius hablaba sobre sus padres como si él fuera solo el padrino que lo cuida mientras ellos van al cine, se sentía desdichado casi traicionado, como si le recordara que no era su padre. El animago adivinando los pensamientos del muchacho se puso de pie rápidamente y lo sujetó de los hombros.

-Eres tonto ¿verdad? -soltó de golpe, parecía aburrido.

Remus lo miró sin creerlo, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, vaya tacto el del hombre. Harry levantó la mirada rápido.

-Lily y James fueron tus padres, dieron su vida para que vivieras es cierto y quiero hacer todo como se debe. Respetas sus memorias, los amas lo sé. Pero te saqué de la casa en ruinas, pasé una vergüenza enorme en un centro comercial con el primer pañal que te cambié -aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar el tono de reclamo -después una vergüenza grande cuando pintaste el piso de la casa de McGonagall con masa para hotcakes…

-Cuando te quería más como perro que como humano

-Gracias Remus -le miró un segundo con ojos entrecerrados, después le sonrió a Harry -me desvelé cuando te enfermaste, reí cuando reías… si dices algo sobre esto Remus dejaré a ese bebé sin posibilidades de tener más hermanos -echó otra mirada a su amigo -lloré cuando lloraste, casi me da un infarto cuando miré tu primer partido de quiditch…

-En el que también lloraste

-Casi sufro una embolia cuando supe que te enfrentaste contra Voldemort, con un basilisco -Sirius siguió hablando como si Remus no hubiera abierto la boca -y el recuerdo de Voldemort, con el loco de Pettigrew, con Voldemort, cuando fuiste al ministerio y te enfrentaste a Voldemort, cuando… ¿sabes? Creo que eso lleva cierto patrón.

Harry sonrió y se abrazó a su padre, en ocasiones estaba demasiado grande para eso pero en otras simplemente era lo que quería.

-Y si eso no es ser padre, no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser entonces -se irguió, casi ofendido miraba a Harry.

Remus soltó una risita y Sirius lo miró triunfante.

-Unos meses más y serás padre, después ese niño va a crecer y… me encargaré de malcriar a mi ahijado -explotó el animago en ruidosas carcajadas, Harry reía ya más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que serás padrino de mi hijo?

-Podría ser niña -comentó Harry

- ¡No seas mal amigo Remus!

- ¿Por qué no esperan a que nazca? -preguntó Harry, se estaba divirtiendo pero el sueño ganaba terreno -papá no he terminado la tarea que dejaste y muero de sueño ¿me la perdonas?

-Tienes razón Harry -el muchacho se alegró enormemente - ¿quieres ir o no?

-Sí, claro que me gustaría

-Perfecto, entonces en las vacaciones de navidad iremos. Ahora ve a hacer tu tarea

-Pero…

-Si no hubieran escapado de Hogsmade ni ocultado todo lo de los horrcruxes, tal vez, andando

-Genial -Harry se encaminó a la puerta murmurando para sí mismo -buenas noches

-Buenas noches -contestaron los dos adultos, Remus miraba sorprendido a su amigo

Harry cerró la puerta pensativo, nunca se le había ocurrido visitar las tumbas de sus padres ¿sería un mal hijo? ¿Desagradecido?

- ¡Tengo que ser el padrino de tu hijo Remus!

Antes de emprender el camino a su sala común escuchó que su padre regresaba al tema, riendo fue a la torre de Gryffindor.

En la sala común solo estaba Ron que dormía sobre una pila de pergaminos.

-Despierta Ron -se sentó junto a su amigo y movió su hombro, el muchacho se despertó agitado

- ¡No seas tan brusco!

-Solo te toqué -bufó, tras un suspiro comenzó a buscar sus cosas que Hermione se había encargado de organizar en la mesa, parecía querer asegurarse de que terminaría los deberes. Como si pudiera llegar a la clase de su padre sin ellos.

-Nunca creí que tu padre nos fuera a dejar tantos deberes

-Ya sé y ni porque me distrajo por horas quiso perdonármelos

-Y no tenía porque -una voz gruñona se escuchó tras ellos, los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo - ¿te regañaron Harry? -Hermione rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos

El chico negó con la cabeza, olvidó el libro de pociones que hojeaba y les contó lo que su padre había dicho. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y aseguró que habría alguna pista sobre los horrcruxes que les faltaban.

Al día siguiente tan pronto como Harry entregó la redacción sobre medio libro de pociones –según le había parecido- Sirius soltó una carcajada que detuvo el bullicio de los alumnos que se acomodaban. Solo había borrones con la forma del rostro de Harry y alguna mano, fiel señal de que se había quedado dormido mientras escribía y sintió un gran orgullo.

El fin de semana anterior a las vacaciones invernales se programó una salida a Hogsmade y casi todos lo disfrutaron a excepción claro, del trío que paseó bajo la atenta mirada del profesor de pociones que solo se quedó fuera de las tiendas para que pudieran comprar con tranquilidad, según él. Faltaba mucho para que anocheciera cuando regresaron al colegio y no había sido idea de Black, sino consecuencia de la poca libertad que el hombre les dejaba.

-Como si nos fuéramos a escapar si te das la vuelta -masculló Harry cuando Sirius lo había acompañado al baño en las tres escobas, la mirada de su padre lo hizo bufar y ya no comentar más.

Los alumnos comenzaron a creer que con el profesor de pociones las vacaciones habían comenzado una semana antes, él había decidido no dejar más deberes y hasta la última semana de clases, más explícitamente fue el profesor más amado por todo Hogwarts hasta el último viernes de clases justo antes de irse de vacaciones.

- ¡Por qué! -se atrevió a exclamar Harry incrédulo, los demás lo imitaron pero una sola mirada del profesor fue suficiente para que los ánimos de calmaran.

-Te compadezco amigo -susurró Dean Thomas tras Harry, el muchacho asintió.

-Porque soy el profesor y debo dejar tarea, también castigos ¿alguien quiere alguno? -fastidiado consultó su reloj, faltaba media hora todavía y era la última clase del día. Se recargó contra el escritorio, habían terminado de transcribir una poción especialmente difícil y de la que había encargado ensayos de medio pergamino junto con otras tres pociones.

Miró la cara de decepción de la clase entera y recordó lo que maldecía a los maestros cuando les dejaban tarea especialmente antes de las vacaciones.

- ¿Qué les parece si…? -agregó pensativo

Harry levantó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, él conocía ese tono. Los demás al mirar al muchacho le pusieron atención a Sirius.

-Ya que… es… la última clase del último día y creo yo que todavía tienen mucho que empacar, regalos que envolver -Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a guardar sus útiles regados por la mesa, Ron lo imitó. -si Moon… el profesor de defensa los mira le dicen que me rompí un pie ¡el último en salir se queda castigado! -casi gritó señalando la puerta, con un movimiento de su varita la abrió.

Harry fue el primero en ponerse de pie, Ron lo siguió de inmediato y corrieron a la puerta antes de que se arrepintiera de darles la mitad de la clase. Pocos segundos después el resto de séptimo de Gryffindor salió a tropel por la pequeña puerta. Al fin vacaciones.

Era temprano cuando el tren arribó a la estación al día siguiente, Lyra no había dejado de parlotear sobre todas y cada una de las clases que tenía. Camino a casa siguió hablando. Su padre ni siquiera había sonreído y Harry presentía que era a causa de lo que harían en poco.

Los días siguieron lentos en la nueva casa Black. Sirius andaba más gruñón y paranoico que nunca, Harry lo había escuchado mascullar sobre un mal presentimiento, repetía demasiado eso del 31 de octubre. Textualmente.

El 24 de diciembre Harry se había ido a dormir demasiado tarde hablando por teléfono con Hermione y después con Ron, al fin había logrado evitar que gritara. Y ni siquiera tenía dos horas acostado cuando sintió que lo movían, masculló algunas maldiciones y se giró.

-Te echaré agua si no te levantas -el susurro cansado se alejaba y Harry lo tomó por un sueño, abrazó una almohada y se acomodó. La puerta se cerró y el chico se perdió entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Solo un minuto después la puerta volvió a abrirse, Harry dio un brinco al sentir proximidad, al intentar ponerse de pie resbaló de la cama envuelto en la ropa de cama. Su cabeza fue a dar a la esquina de la mesita de noche.

-Maldita sea -masculló, se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos. Levantó la mirada al escuchar una risita burlesca. Bufó y se puso de pie.

-Vístete -sonrió su padre, se tendió sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza.

Harry volvió a bufar, se desvistió y en ropa interior sacó un pantalón debajo de la cama. No se podía tener vergüenza y vivir con Sirius Black al mismo tiempo. Se puso el pantalón y la playera que estaba en la cabecera de la cama. Sirius le tiró con un sweater y más serio salió. El muchacho tomó su varita y siguió a su padre. Cuando llegó a la estancia, Sirius ya cargaba una mochila, su expresión era completamente diferente a lo que había visto hasta entonces. No era preocupación pero… tampoco algo que pudiera identificar y el hombre no le dio más tiempo, apretó el homrbo de su hijo y le dio una sonrisa difícil, apenas le había llegado a la mirada.

-Vamos -susurró mientras se ponía el abrigo, suspiró y le arrojó uno a Harry.

Salieron de la casa y se enfilaron derecho por la calle, Sirius caminaba en silencio, pensativo y Harry lo seguía igual, la mirada atenta en su padre. Después de dos calles giraron a la izquierda hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque.

-Pa…

Sirius lo interrumpió con una mano en alto, Harry suspiró pero se calló.

- ¿Puedes aparecerte en el valle de Godric solo?

-No sé cómo es o dónde está…

Sirius asintió y estiró el brazo, Harry lo sujetó sintiéndose tonto. Tan pronto lo hizo sintió el conocido jalón desde el ombligo y tan solo un parpadeo después aparecieron en un pueblo completamente nevado, el animago sonrió meláncolico.

-Neva, la última navidad que estuve aquí también nevaba… -miró a lo lejos, giró sobre sí y respiró hondo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas se le habían escapado a su padre, se sintió un traidor al verlo y no sentir reales ganas de llorar. Imitó a su padre y se volvió también, estaban frente a una casa de dos plantas, un busto de ellos tres le llamó la atención… James Potter, Lily Potter… un nudo se apretó en su garganta, el aire se le escapó como un gemido que no logró ahogar. Harry Potter en brazos de sus padres. Sintió los cálidos brazos que lo envolvían, se giró y aferrado al hombre que consideraba su padre, lloró aunque no quería.

-Ese día James intentaba cambiarte el pañal -la voz de Sirius sonaba gangosa, lloraba casi tanto como el muchacho que hacía dieciseis años consideraba su hijo -terminó con él pegado del techo, Lily gritó como dos horas -sonrió levemente y apretó un poco más al muchacho.

Se quedaron ahí de pie por casi quince minutos, los dos abrazados. La sensación de traición que lo había invadido desde el día en que se enteró de quienes eran sus padres y lo que habían hecho para que él viviera y solo sentir agradecimiento, amor por ellos se había esfumado. Los amaba en verdad que sí pero no era lo mismo que sentía por Sirius Black, ni siquiera lo sentía por Helen la mujer que se había convertido en su madre hacía poco más de diez años.

- ¿Mejor?

El muchacho suspiró aún en brazos de Sirius, él le palmeó el hombro y los encaminó al cementerio. Recorrieron el lugar con lentitud, limpiaron algunas lápidas que no parecían recordar. Harry intentó recordar dónde había visto el símbolo de una de las tumbas.

- ¡Harry aquí!

Escuchó el grito de su padre y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando llegó se sintió como un intruso, Sirius volvía a llorar y él solo podía sentir gratitud y ahora estaba consciente del infinito amor hacia dos personas que no recordaba haber conocido.

-Yo los maté -miró sorprendido a Sirius al escucharlo

-No, tú no…

-Les dije que confiaran en Peter

- ¡Confiabas en él también! Sé que ellos no te culparían papá por favor… -sintió algo pesado caerle al estómago cuando miró a Sirius estremecerse al llamarlo -no… ya no quieres… me dijiste que era un tonto al creer que ya no me querías como tu hijo -Sirius lo miró -pero parece… si quieres te puedo decir Sirius, así no sentirás que los traicionas -con un movimiento de varita limpió la nieve de las tumbas.

-No, no digas eso pero es que… eran mis mejores amigos, James era mi hermano

-Lo sé -Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros -eran mis padres, me dieron la vida dos veces pero… murieron nada los puede regresar -algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos esmeralda, miraba con añoranza los grabados de las tumbas

-Y supongo que tuve quedarme con el paquete -suspiró teatralmente

-Para tu fortuna y mi desgracia -asintió Harry

- ¡Eh, cómo que desgracia! -reclamó falsamente ofendido, apretó el abrazo con su hijo… porque era su hijo -después de todo no hice un trabajo tan malo ¿eh pelirroja? Apuesto a que todavía lo dudabas -guiñó un ojo a las tumbas, Harry no pudo evitar reír -vamos

Sirius soltó a Harry y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque le dejó privacidad porque lo sintió necesario, mantuvo la vista fija en él.

-Mamá, papá… gracias -apareció un ramo de flores y fue hacia Sirius que lo esperaba ya en la entrada.

- Es Bathilda Bagshot, ¿crees que podría saber algo? -murmuró Sirius en cuanto su hijo llegó con él.

-Podría tener la espada -agregó el muchacho y se acercó a la mujer que los observaba del otro lado de la calle.

Sirius se quedó un par de pasos atrás de Harry cuando cruzaba. Pero al verlo intercambiar un par de palabras con la mujer y que la siguiera, se apresuró a acercarse.

-Ey, ven ¿a dónde vas? -masculló Sirius, no le daba buena espina

-Hace frío, querrá ir a su casa ya es mayor

Sirius los siguió a regañadientes, el sol ya estaba alto y Helen seguro habría jurado matarlo cerca de veinte veces. Aunque tal vez pudo haber dejado una nota para que no se preocupara.

Ya había terminado de amanecer, el sol se miraba alto y Sirius pudo escuchar los gritos de niños mientras habrían regalos antes de entrar a la casa, estaba sucio y todo amontonado, había diarios cuidadosamente puestos uno sobre otro hasta formar enormes columnas que casi tocaban el techo… solo esperaba no hacer eso cuando llegara a esa edad.

-Harry no… -alcanzó a ver a Harry que subía por las escaleras y pretendía seguirlo cuando su celular sonó. Miró la pantallita que se acababa de iluminar, suspiró antes de contestar - ¡Feliz navidad!

- ¿_Dónde estás Black?_

Helen sonaba molesta y siendo navidad la comprendía. Permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer gritaba al otro lado de la bocina. Había aprendido a escuchar solo palabras importantes así que se desconectó un poco, dejaría que se deshagora. Se paseó por la pequeña estancia, miraba las fotografías e intenaba convencerse de que una anciana nada podría hacerle a su hijo, apenas se movía, si no podía limpiar decentemente nada podría hacer… realmente apestaba. Siguió el hedor con habilidad, no necesitaba transformarse en un perro para saber que el pequeño armario era el que parecía repleto basura, abrió la puerta… el teléfono resbaló de su mano al mirar cuerpos de animales en distintas etapas de descomposición y corrió hacia las escaleras justo cuando sobre su cabeza se escuchaba un ruido sordo.

- ¡Harry! -recorrió el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, fue acto reflejo lo que hizo que moviera su varita y gritara el primer hechizo que le apareció en la cabeza, ni siquiera había visto la enorme víbora que pretendía comerse a su hijo -demonios

Solo había logrado hacer volar a la víbora y esa fracción de segundo la aprovechó para explotar el piso, cayeron aparatosamente. Revisó a Harry que parecía bien, él ignoró el punzante dolor que le atravesaba el pie y aferró el brazo de Harry antes de desaparecer. Poco después aparecieron en el centro de la estancia donde los papeles de colores volaban por todas partes.

- ¡Feliz navidad papá!

Sirius recibió un efusivo beso y abrazo de parte de su hija que pasó hacia Harry para volver a los regalos. El animago respiró hondo, no quería levantar la mirada, podía sentirla duramente sobre él. El muchacho se escabulló hacia el pino, creyó escuchar que su padre susurraba cobarde pero se convenció de lo contrario. Tomó en brazos a Reg y le ayudó con algunos regalos justo cuando su padre rengueaba hacia la cocina, Helen lo siguió. Ni siquiera pudo terminar de abrir el paquete con su hermanito cuando la casa se estremeció, escuchó la maldición que exclamó Sirius al correr, cojeaba más. Harry se puso de pie de un brinco, automáticamente pasó al bebé a brazos de Lyra y la arrastró al piso junto con él, un rayo verde acababa de atravesar la ventana, había ido a impactarse a unos milímetros de Helen.

-Vámos! -ordenó Sirius, bastó una mirada para que Harry bajara la varita.

Si bien el chico obedeció cuando lo hicieron tocar un traslador, su mente ya estaba decidida a lo que debía hacer… iría a buscar el siguiente trozo de alma de Voldemort, debía escaparse de Sirius Black. Aparecieron en una pequeña casa que Harry no conocía, ya estaban ahí Hermione que compartió con él la misma mirada decidida, Ron sentado muy serio en un sofá. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban sumidos en una acalorada plática a la que Sirius se unió de inmediato. En la escalera miró unos preocupados ojos avellana a los que intentó sonreír pero Ron lo distrajo jalándolo de la camisa, lo llevó a un rincón junto a Hermione.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Harry -susurró Hermione -no podemos quedarnos como si nada, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo -él simplemente asintió

-El ministerio cayó está madrugada -anunció Ron y entonces Harry comprendió la razón del descarado ataque.

Comenzó a contarles a sus amigos la visita al valle de Godric, su encuentro con Naggini y el ataque a su casa. Ron le contó que se había desatado una pelea en el ministerio mientras él visitaba tranquilamente la tumba de sus padres y que ojoloco moody había muerto.

-Además el nombre de quien-tú-sabes se volvió tabú -anunció Hermione, rodó los ojos al ver a Harry y tuvo que explicar también lo que significaba.

- ¡Chicos, vengan a desayunar! -fue Sirius quien los separó, no le agradaba mirarlos tan apartados. No fue a la cocina hasta que los llevó con él.

Los intentos del animago no terminaron con el desayuno, ni siquiera pretendió salir y averiguar, además de que las noticias llegaban solas no dejaría a esos tres solos ni un segundo y cumplió la muda amenaza. Todo el día de navidad con improvisados regalos y festejos, la pasó tras el trío intentando envolverlos en la festividad. Sin embargo, al caer de un segundo piso se había roto el tobillo. Remus se divertía asegurando que ya estaba viejo. Y aunque durante la curación que le hizo la señora Weasley tuvo a los muchachos enfrente, por la noche por más que intentó no dormir no pudo lograrlo y tuvo sueños incómodos, no fueron exactamente pesadillas pero tampoco sueños lindos. Todo giró alrededor de Harry y esos malditos horrcruxes.

Pero el trío no pudo hacer mucho por la noche, solo hablaron y reunieron teorías.

Para ignorancia de Sirius, la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno fue él quien dio la idea definitiva a los chicos.

-Pues sé que Bella tiene una bóveda en Gringotts, no hay mortífago más fiel a ese desgraciado

Sirius conversaba con Remus, también querían hacer algo definitivo. Pero Harry ponía atención mientras fingía hablar y reír junto a sus amigos. En la planta superior, Helen intentaba consolar a su hija que se quejaba de sus regalos mientras el bebé seguía llorando desde que habían llegado, apenas había dormido.

-Harry ve a ayudar a tu madre arriba -pidió Sirius con un suspiro

-No

- ¿Perdona?

- ¡Que no, ya me cansé! Siempre es lo mismo, quedamos en que te diría todo y nos ayudarían, no que nos iban a dejar fuera ¡ya no soy un niño!

-Hijo por favor entiende -Sirius se había puesto de pie, desde hacía algunos meses se sentía más viejo de lo que realmente era, casi temía mirarse al espejo y verse con más canas que Remus.

- ¡No, yo soy a quien Voldemort quiere…!

- ¡No! -gritaron varios en la sala, pero ya era tarde.

Sirius solo atinó a gritarle a Helen que bajaba las escaleras al haber escuchado gritos, la mujer dio media vuelta y corrió por sus hijos. Demasiados cracks se escucharon, Hermione jaló a Harry y a Ron hacia las escaleras pero la bloqueaban.

-Harry -susurró Sirius -lo siento -agregó cuando el chico lo miró, un rayo le impactó al muchacho en el rostro que comenzó a inflamarse, se empezaba a deformar. Hermione le quitó las gafas y los arrastró hacia el jardín trasero.

Pudieron escuchar a Sirius gritar blasfemias, pero se acallaron poco después.

-Debemos irnos -susurraba Hermione, habían logrado salir a la calle por la puerta trasera. Sin embargo no avanzaron más.

- ¡Explotaré a todos los muggles que pueda! -anunció alguien a su espalda distrayéndolos lo suficiente como para que alguien les atara completamente, cayeron hacia el frente. Harry bufó, además de que le picaba el rostro, le sangraba la nariz.

Los levantaron a los tres, aseguraban que era Harry Potter… si Sirius Black estaba ahí, uno de ellos debía ser Harry Potter.

-Ya sé que haremos, vámonos

Desaparecieron, dejando atrás una casa más en ruinas, alguna fuga de gas anunciarían los diarios muggles por la tarde mientras en una mansión se materializaron decenas de personas. Sirius caminaba siendo empujado y ni aunque le picaban con la punta de la varita dejaba de balbucear maldiciones de felicidad, al menos no miraba a Helen y se alegraba de haber estado ellos solos. Pero se le contrajo el estómago al mirar a Harry que aún con la cara deformada era llevado casi en brazos bien atado. Reconoció la mansión Malfoy en cuanto la miró y si no lo hubieran doblegado con un _crucio_ habría matado a Pettigrew en cuanto lo hubo visto, cuando le pedían al chico Malfoy que reconociera a Harry.

-Primo, ¿es Potter, verdad? -le preguntó Bellatrix de forma ambiciosa, Sirius intentó escupirle pero otro _crucio _lo recorrió haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Harry iba a gritar pero Sirius le mandó la mirada más fría y dura que nunca le había visto -llévenlos al sótano, se le pasará eso y entonces le hablaremos a mi señor. Pero déjenme a la sangre sucia…

Fue Pettigre quien se los llevó, casi temblaba mientras los conducía. Balbuceaba disculpas en susurros hacia Sirius y Remus, sin embargo al intentar girarse los amenazó con fuerza. Tan pronto la puerta del sótano se cerró, Sirius se prendió de ella, vociferaba toda clase de insultos hacia el antes merodeador. Remus intentaba hacerlo desistir mientras Harry y Ron miraban a su alrededor, poco a poco fueron apareciendo el que Harry reconoció como el duende que los había llevado a él y a su padre a su bóveda cuando éste decidió mostrársela, tendría ocho o nueve años, se sorprendió de mirar ahí a Luna Lovegood y al señor Ollivander.

-Demonios -masculló Ron, los gritos de Hermione lo hicieron estremecer.

-Esa maldita está torturándola -susurró Sirius, apretaba los puños con fuerza -tenemos que salir de aquí ¿moony?

-Trabajo en eso -murmuró Remus, intentaba forzar la cerradura con métodos muggles -espero que sirva…

-A ver si…

Un plop los sorprendió, Sirius regresó los pasos que había dado hacia Remus.

-Harry Potter, señor

Se alegró enormemente al mirar al pequeño ser que hacía una reverencia, corrió hacia él, lo levantó y lo abrazó. Dobby soltó una risita

-Dobby también se alegra de mirar al señor Black

- ¿Puedes sacarnos? -preguntó Sirius

-Cierto, puedes desaparacerte. ¿Nos puedes ayudar Dobby?

-Claro Harry Potter

Harry asintió un poco más tranquilo, puso al señor Ollivander primero, era el que parecía más débil. Ron le pidió los llevara a Shell cottage, siguió luna y el duende. Cuando les llegó el turno, solo salieron de su prisión, debían rescatar a Hermione.

-Desgraciada -masculló Sirius, levantó la varita y mandó a volar a Bellatrix que entusiasmada como estaba torturando a Hermione, no los había visto.

Remus comenzó un duelo con un par de magos mientras Harry se enfrascaba en uno contra Malfoy hijo, Ron intentaba reconfortar a Hermione. Todo terminó tan rápido como había iniciado, Remus amordazó a sus oponentes y logró que Dobby pudiera sacar a Hermione y Ron. Auqnue no quería él fue el siguiente.

-Se habrán ido todos -rió Bellatrix, Harry acababa de desarmar a Malfoy y ella apuntaba con sorna a Sirius, su varita acababa de rodar hasta los pies del muchacho -pero tú no te escapas con vida querido primo, te me escapaste hace dos años pero… -el tintineo sobre su cabeza la distrajo, la enorme araña de cristal se agitaba de forma extraña y cuando de ésta se escuchó un click aún más raro, la bruja se tiró a un lado. La lámpara acababa de aterrizar donde había estado solo un segundo antes, cientos de cristales volaron hacia todas partes.

Sirius aprovechó la distracción y mientras Bellatrix vociferaba insultos al pequeño elfo que se disculpó con una frase que ocasionó una sonora carcajada en él, abrazó a su hijo y sujetó la varita que le daba.

-Vámonos Dobby -murmuró Harry, un poco más tranquilo.

Sirius se dio el lujo de sonreírle burlesco a Bellatrix Lestrange que furiosa seguía gritando, lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que Sirius solo fue consciente del tremendo dolor que le atravesó el abdomen antes de que le tiraran del ombligo y todo se tornara borroso. Poco después escuchó un plop, el aire salado le golpeó el rostro pero todo seguía dando vueltas. Escuchó a su hijo gritar llamando al elfo pero conforme los segundos seguían pasando la voz se distorsionaba más. Le quitaron un peso de encima, lo que llevaba en brazos cayó, Harry lo levantaba… al menos el borrón que miró creyó que era Harry.

- ¿Papá? -el borrón se acercaba a él y el mundo se movía más rápido. Intentó sacudirse la mano húmeda, estaba mojada y no sabía con que. Levantó el brazo, miraba algo rojo frente a sus ojos, apenas sentía que movía los dedos. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y agitó la cabeza, después abrió los ojos, Harry lo miraba asustado, siguió la línea de visión de su hijo hacia abajo.

-Maldita Bella -susurró, se llevó la mano al cuchillo incrustrado en su abdomen, la sangre brotaba libremente. Se balanecó mareado, todo estaba oscuro pero no lo diría. Harry intentó detenerlo pero Sirius Black aún era por mucho más alto que su hijo y el peso venció las piernas de Harry, Remus corría hacia ellos pero Black yacía en la arena junto al cuerpo inerte del elfo, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue no dejar que el cuchillo se hundiera más. -te amo Harry -la tos interrumpió al mago, algunas gotas de sangre brincaron a la camisa blanca del muchacho antes de que Black cerrara los ojos, su sonrisa era de tranquilidad, parecía que por fin podría descansar.

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**_


	34. FIN

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

**_Si soy sincera, creo que merezco lo que quieran hacerme... casi un año sin actualizar! me da vergüenza... una poquita al menos jejeje pero su espera y esos reviews o PM que aun siguen llegando se verán recompensados..._**

**_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, hasta el final de un fic más..._**

**_PD. espero que comprendan que tenía que matar a alguien querido... _**

* * *

Casi había muerto de nuevo… Harry Potter siguió nadando, respiró hondo cuando salió del agua y esperó a sus amigos. La mirada del muchacho era sobria, demasiado para alguien que había crecido junto a un merodeador como Sirius, una sombra de tristeza se había instalado de forma permanente desde hacía algunos días.

-Las manos -pidió Hermione y los dos varones obedecieron al instante y las estiraron hacia ella.

Mientras Hermione curaba los arañazos, ellos contemplaron como el dragón se perdía en el horizonte.

-Toma Hermione -le tendió la copa tras un suspiro, ella la guardó en su bolsa mientras Ron ponía la tienda, Harry comenzó a lanzar los hechizos de protección por un lado y Hermione siguió por el otro.

Sentados a la mesa comían lentamente, Harry jugaba más con la comida que comerla.

-Harry… -llamó Ron con la mayor cautela que pudo, pero su amigo no lo escuchó

- ¡Harry! -gritó esta vez Hermione, el muchacho levantó la mirada pero no ponía completa atención -ya verás que todo…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Esa noche lograron conciliar el sueño muy tarde, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su familia, Hermione simplemente había perdido el sueño y junto a Ron buscaba la estación pirata que sabían estaba funcionando para que la orden se mantuviera en comunicación. Cuando lograron encontrarla permanecieron en silencio escuchando, solo tenían un par de semanas en busca de los horrocruxes desde que escaparan de la mansión Malfoy y todo había empeorado: Hogwarts estaba ya en manos de Voldemort y… no sabían más.

El sol ni siquiera asomaba cuando Harry se sentó en la cama, no había dormido más de dos horas y se levantó, desde hacía días algo le había estado molestando pero no podía dar con la razón por más que repasara cada pensamiento o acción y justo de la nada algo hizo click en su cabeza. Ansioso miró a sus amigos mientras dormían, debatiéndose entre despertarlos o dejarlos tranquilos. Comenzó a pasearse por toda la tienda, pero cinco minutos después se sintió atrapado y decidió salir.

- ¿Harry? -Ron fue el primero en salir, Harry dio media vuelta y regresó tan rápido que Hermione que seguía a Ron, tuvo que esquivarlo. Compartió una mirada con el pelirrojo y volvieron.

-Desde que empezó navidad -comenzó a explicar Harry, iba y venía a lo largo de la cama donde los otros dos se habían sentado -de hecho, desde que mi papá… -se interrumpió un segundo al pensar en esa palabra, se mordió la lengua para obligarse a continuar -me llevó al valle de Godric, me atacó la serpiente y… desde entonces hay algo que me molestaba pero no sabía el qué, después el ataque en navidad, estábamos escondidos bajo el fidelio y nos encontraron…

-Con tus padres… con James y Lily…

-Sí, Hermione sí, también estábamos bajo el fidelio pero ahí Pettigrew nos entregó y ahora…

- ¿Otro traidor? -se aventuró Ron, no parecía convencido -pero ahí el guardián era…

-Mi mamá… -terminó Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza

La luz de las velas era la única iluminación en esa habitación, la luna se había negado a salir esa noche y aún era temprano para el sol pero muy pocos dormían, todos esperaban sentados en la larga mesa y nadie hablaba. Lord Voldemort parecía feliz, incluso tarareaba, se inclinó hacia adelante cuando un par de tacones resonaron por el largo corredor.

La mujer caminaba exultante, la cabeza en alto y una mirada irreverente, orgullosa sostenía a un chiquillo rubio en brazos, el pequeño miraba curioso a su alrededor. Una mano pequeña se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la de la mujer, los rizos se agitaron a todas partes mientras los ojos grises recorrieron el lugar, la niña se estremeció cuando se topó con los ojos rojos que de pronto se elevaron, Lor Voldemort se puso de pie y extendió los brazos hacia los recién llegados. La niña se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada, fue cuando la mujer le mandó una mirada dura cuando tuvo que volver a caminar, hacía lo posible por no temblar pero no podía… ese era… Voldemort.

-Bienvenida -exclamó el Lord

La mujer asintió, soltó la mano de la niña y dejó al niño en brazos de Lucius que se había acercado rápidamente, intentó sonreírle a la niña pero ella solo lo miró.

-Mi señor -la mujer se inclinó en un saludo respetuoso, Lord Voldemort sonreía y en cuanto la mujer se enderezó, la atrajo en un torpe abrazo.

-Eres mi subdito más fiel y al parecer la única inteligente -gruñó mirando a todos

-Yo le dije que solo necesitábamos tiempo y desde hace tres años pasó lento mi señor

-Lo sé, lo sé -volvió a la mesa y se sentó, señaló junto a él una silla y ella se sentó como si se tratara de un gran amigo -dime a donde fue Potter.

La niña se adelantó un paso, la mujer levantó la mirada y la pequeña se congeló, se limpiaba a dos manos las lágrimas. Con una mirada de la mujer, Narcissa Malfoy jaló a la niña.

-Antes de que se desapareciera lo escuché hablar sobre la varita de sauco pero yo sé donde está y él no…

La mueca del lord se ensanchó en una horrible sonrisa.

- ¿Y Black?

-Ya no nos molestará desde donde está amo, diste en el blanco Bella -le sonrió a la mortífago a unas sillas de ella

-Pero me has traído niños

-Mis hijos, sangre pura… mi señor, descendientes de dos familias antiguas y sangre fresca señor…dignos descendientes sangre pura -dedicó una mirada seria a la niña que lloraba en silencio -jamás los dejaría con traidores a la sangre como los Weasley, además mi hija irá al colegio pronto y espero que no me decepcione

-No lo hará si se parece a su madre… -el lord acariciaba la varita, con un simple movimiento de manos dio por terminaba la reunión, Narcissa jalaba a la niña fuera de la sala, Lucius caminaba tras ella con el niño en brazos, profundamente dormido. El matrimonio seguía confundido, en especial el hermano… -ahora esa varita Helen…

La dejaron en una habitación enorme, su tío Lucius intentó abrazarla pero ella solo le quitó de los brazos a su pequeño hermano, fue a la cama y se acostó abrazada a Reg, no quería estar ahí, quería a Harry, quería a su papá…

-Papito -sollozó, no pudo más y lloró como hacía solo un par de día lo había hecho, no podía creer que hubiera pasado eso… no quería creerlo pero ahí estaban, en la casa del enemigo de su hermano… porque Harry seguía siendo su hermano y Voldemort era malo, su papá lo había dicho y ahora mamá… intentó reprimir los sollozos, no quería que la escucharan pero era más fuerte que ella, apretó a su hermano contra ella y enterró la cabeza entre los rizos rubios.

Harry seguía paseándose frente a la tienda, sus amigos sentados frente a él solo lo miraban, por más que pensaban en lo que había dicho, no le encontraban sentido… no podía haber otro traidor y mucho menos la mujer a la que Harry consideraba una madre.

-Hace once años que es mi madre -gruñó, se dejó caer en la tierra y miró a Hermione, después a Ron -si hubiera querido hacer algo ¿por qué no hacerlo mientras era un niño? ¡No puede habernos traicionado! ¿no?

-No lo sé amigo -Ron se alzó de hombros

-Eso no importa ahora -Hermione se puso de pie con mirada decidida -tenemos que encontrar esos horrocruxes y la espada de Gryffindor, después averiguaremos si hay un traidor o no… -se interrumpió de pronto, Ron y Harry se giraron cuando la castaña señaló tras ellos, un ciervo plateado se lograba vislumbrar tras unos árboles

-Parece que quiere que lo sigamos -Harry se puso de pie, no esperó a que los otros dos afirmaran o dijeran algo y echó a andar tras el ciervo

Ahora ni siquiera el traquetear del tren lograron hacerla dormir, con la cabeza contra el cristal miraba pasar el paisaje, tenía los ojos hinchados de lo que había llorado y aún le dolía la mejilla donde su madre la había golpeado, intentó evitar un sollozo cuando uno de los amigos de su hermano entró en el compartimiento.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella lo miró.

-Ninguno de mis amigos está aquí, solo puras sangre -hizo una mueca de desagrado

-No digas eso -una pelirroja entró, se sentó junto al muchacho

-Nosotros somos tus amigos ¿verdad Neville?

El muchacho asintió y Lyra intentó sonreír.

-Lyra ¿quieres hablar? -la niña negó contra el cristal pero unos minutos después se giró hacia la pelirroja.

-Ginny -susurró - ¿cómo lo soportas?

- ¿Qué?

-Al idiota de mi hermano

-No hables así Lyra

- Sí lo hago…

-Lyra…

- ¡Me dejó sola, se largó y me dejó sola! -Ginny la abrazó y ella se aferró a la pelirroja, ya no le importó que la vieran llorar e intentó olvidar lo que su madre le había gritado antes de que la obligaran a salir de la enorme casa de los Malfoy… cuando ella no quería dejar al pobre Reg solo con esos mortífagos… cuando ella no quería que todo cambiara así, cuando ella no quería volver al colegio, cuando ella no quería… cuando ella no quería nada de lo que estaba pasando -Ginny, quiero a mi papá conmigo… aquí, no quiero…

-Lyra, nada podemos hacer… en Hogwarts estarás a salvo, tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda lo que dijo tu papá antes de… -se interrumpió con un suspiro, miraba seriamente a la niña cuyo rostro surcado por lágrimas se inflamaba, le acarició la mejilla - ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí pero no quiero…

-Es tu misión, ser fuerte y sobrevivir hasta que… hasta que tu hermano termine lo que le toca hacer y entonces todo va a terminar…

-Odio a Harry…

- Qué te parece si hacemos una cosa -Lyra levantó la mirada -cuando todo termine y tu hermano regrese, nosotras lo matamos ¿eh?

-Acepto -Lyra estrechó la mano de la pelirroja

-Pero vamos a ser fuertes

-Sí… tenemos que cambiarnos, casi llegamos -sorbió la nariz y con una mirada invitó a Neville a que saliera, él lo hizo sonriendo. Ginny respiró tranquila.

El ambiente en el colegio era completamente diferente a hacía tan solo cuatro meses, desde la mesa Lyra miraba al profesorado, conocía solo a algunos y extrañaba especialmente a dos… el tío Remus no era ya profesor solo porque no era pura sangre y su padre… se mordió los labios para no llorar al pensar en él, parpadeó varias veces hasta que Ginny la abrazó y enterró el rostro en la túnica de la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, recuerda lo que dijo tu padre antes de…

-Sí -suspiró, los encargados de la disciplina le daban un mal presentimiento.

Y por la mañana pudo comprobar su presentimiento. Compartía la clase con los de último grado, los miró con altanería al escuchar la orden del día… torturar a los de primero, su torturador premier era el chico del tren, el amigo de su hermano que le acababa de guiñar el ojo y que por negarse lo derribaron de un golpe en el rostro y la mujer puso el ejemplo, cayó de rodillas cuando la señaló con la varita, cientos de agujas entraban por su piel y más eran empujadas, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado pero no abrió la boca y solo apretó la mandíbula, de algo estaba segura, no le daría el placer de escucharla gritar. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió cuando escuchó a Neville gritando que la dejaran y lo volvieron a golpear, esta vez le partieron la ceja.

El resto de las clases la pasaron sin mayor contratiempo, ya no existía defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya era solo artes oscuras y ya la había pasado… respiró hondo y se repitió que debía ser fuerte, tenía que soportarlo. La disciplina era abrumadora y Lyra tenía serios problemas con ella, no había día que no regresara a la sala común con un labio partido o una mejilla inflamada, pero lucía las heridas de batalla con orgullo. Una vez se acostumbró a estar lejos de sus seres queridos, todo fue más fácil y con la ayuda de Ginny lo fue aún más. Por la noche para reconfortar a la niña se reunían en una butaca cómoda y la pelirroja escuchaba paciente como torturarían a Harry una vez que todo hubiera terminado, Lyra se tranquilizaba rápidamente. Pero el día siguiente volvía a ser igual y en más de alguna ocasión lo fue aun peor y por más que Ginny o Neville le pidieran que se portara bien o que no escuchara las ofensas, Lyra simplemente parecía no escucharlos

Pasado febrero, Ginny apareció una noche en la habitación de Lyra, la despertó con cuidado y a hurtadillas salieron de la sala común, había vigilancia por todos los pasillos pero de alguna manera lograron llegar al séptimo piso.

-Wow -exclamó extasiada, Ginny sonrió mientras la empujaba a la sala, habían camas, sillones y hamacas por todas partes y varias caras sonrientes la saludaron.

-Hola Lyra -una chica rubia se le acercó con una sonrisa de tranquilidad -soy Luna, tu hermano está bien

-Gra… gracias ¿qué es este lugar?

-La sala de los menesteres, ven -Ginny la tomó de la mano y seguidas por Luna se acercaron a unos muchachos que Lyra no conocía pero que había visto junto a su hermano y muchos de ellos no habían ido en el tren -Lyra, no debes decir nada de esto ¿entendido? Ni siquiera a…

-...mi mamá -Lyra asintió tranquilamente y se sentó donde le indicaron -el de la radio es el tío Remus -murmuró extasiada, algunos la miraron sorprendidos pero Ginny asintió

-Es un secreto ¿sí? Te traje para que estés más tranquila y si te portas bien volveré a traerte -Lyra la miró con reproche pero asintió, intentaría portarse bien… en verdad lo iba a intentar.

Y lo intentó por un par de meses y por un par de meses estuvo sin ir a la sala de los menesteres, había adelgazado mucho y no precisamente por la comida, los entrenamientos eran más duros y los castigos también. Una noche de junio mientras escribía un ensayo sobre por qué era imposible que los sangre sucia pudieran hacer magia, Ginny se sentó muy seria junto a ella.

-Lo siento -suspiró Lyra, se rascaba la herida de la ceja. Ginny le apartó la mano

-Tienes que hacerlo Lyra, mañana… si no, tendré que decirle que se vaya -los ojos de la niña se iluminaron ante el apenas audible susurro, asintió con todas sus fuerzas y siguió con el ensayo.

Como cuando Harry intentaba hacer que la castigaran y ella fingía no escucharlo, pasó el día siguiente, no escuchaba y solo pensaba en su papá y en sus hermanos. Solo quería que todo terminara, pasó el día fingiendo que su tío Remus estaba enfermo en clase de artes oscuras y que su papá lo acompañaba cuando tocó pociones. Hasta que en la cena, sonriente se sentó junto a Ginny y la miró. La pelirroja le regresó la sonrisa mientras la examinaba detenidamente. Después siguieron comiendo, en silencio y sin intercambiar más miradas, tal y como debían hacer según el nuevo código de conducta.

Pasada la cena Lyra se esforzó por terminar sus deberes, quería pasar tranquilamente esa noche.

Cerca de media noche, Ginny y Lyra caminaban con cautela por los pasillos del colegio, algunas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lyra. "_Te extraño papito… ojalá pudiera volver a verte, aunque fuera solo una vez"_ y con ese pensamiento entró a la sala de menesteres seguida por Ginny.

-Bueno -suspiró Hermione esa noche mientras cenaban, tenían el relicario destruido frente a ellos, Harry puso la copa y después la espada -tenemos el diario, el anillo, el relicario y la copa

- ¿Cuántos nos faltan? -preguntó Ron cuando logró pasar la comida

-Dos… y… creo que… -Harry se pasó la mano por el cuello, miraba la espada sin animarse a ver a sus amigos o más expresamente a Hermione

- ¿Lo volviste a dejar entrar? -reclamó Hermione

-No lo pude evitar, cuando destruí la copa… creo que sabe lo que hacemos o por lo menos lo sospecha y por un momento se debilitó y… pude ver el escudo de Ravenclaw y a Nagini

- ¿La serpiente? -murmuró Hermione sorprendida

-Entonces…

-Vamos a Hogwarts -Harry se puso de pie, su mirada decidida recorrió el lugar hasta al final toparse con sus amigos, los dos le asintieron determinados.

Lyra había evitado tener problemas por unos días pero apenas lo soportaba, se habían enterado quien era y trataban de evitar meterse con ella y ella intentaba obedecer la ultima orden que su madre le había dado frente a todos los mortífagos, intentó defenderse pero cuando su madre la abofeteó, desistió y prometió ser su digna heredera y se mostraba fría… la mayor parte del día porque por la noche volvía a ser la niña terca, Ginny la llevaba cada noche a la sala de los menesteres.

-No era tan difícil ignorarlo ¿verdad? -le preguntó Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala, la niña bufó molesta, la pelirroja sonreía pero cuando Luna le susurró algo al oído olvidó a la niña y corrió junto a su amiga, todos se apartaron para dejarla pasar hasta que se detuvo frente al cuadro de una mujer joven, ahí estaba él, ahí estaba Harry y sin decir más, cuando él la miró, corrió y lo abrazó, escuchó a Ron mover la boca pero no fue consciente de sí en verdad había dicho algo.

- ¡Aah! -Harry gritó mientras se separaba de ella, maldijo por lo bajo se tomó el pie con las dos manos y Lyra volvió a patearlo, esta vez en la otra pierna que tenía libre.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! -le gritó furiosa, lloraba a raudales

-También te extrañé -murmuró Harry, se revisó la otra pierna y sin importarle que la niña siguiera intentando patearlo, la abrazó - ¡qué rayos te pasó! -exclamó poco después

-Creo que me ganó un poco -rió Neville, Harry miró del muchacho a su hermanita… Neville tenía 17 y comprendía pero ¿Lyra? Solo era una niña -es muy terca

-Eso veo, chicos, necesito su ayuda -se enderezó y cuando todos le pusieron atención se dispuso a explicar…

Helen se paseaba molesta en la oficina del director, echó una mirada a su hijo que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y miró a Severus Snape.

-Es una chiquilla irritante, es tan parecida a su padre -gruñó el director

-Dijo que… -la mujer se interrumpió cuando tocaron a la puerta, Alecto Carrow entró apresurada.

-Hasta que llegas -Helen miró altiva a la mujer -el amo dice que Potter intentará entrar al castillo, sé que todavía carga con la capa de invisibilidad así que llévate esto -le arrojó algo y Alecto lo atrapó en el aire, era un ojo y se movía hacia todas partes, encuentra la forma para usarlo, sácate un ojo si quieres y póntelo no sé -se alzó de hombros como si estuviera cansada de tanta gente inepta -podrás ver si lleva la maldita capa, cuida la torre de Ravenclaw, el señor dice que intentará meterse para allá…

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas al amo? -ironizó, soltó una risita fría al mirar a la mortífago estremecerse - ¡lárgate! Por cierto Severus -se giró hacia el director que permanecía imperturbable -dicen que lo vieron en Hogsmade

- ¿Harry Potter?

-No, a Santa Claus ¡claro que a Harry Potter! Excelente director resultaste, quizá ya hasta esté en el colegio ¡Y tú que demonios haces aún aquí! -gritó al girarse y mirar a Alecto - dile al inepto de Amycus que reuna a los estudiantes… ¡o por un demonio! -sacó la varita y señaló a la mujer al verla que en lugar de obedecer miraba al director y solo cuando éste asintió, ella salió corriendo.

-Entonces… ¿me acompañas a darle caza a tu hijo?

Tomó en brazos al bebé dormido y siguió al director de Hogwarts.

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el gran salón cuando los dos llegaron. Snape arrastrando las palabras ordenó que el que supiera algo de Harry Potter lo dijera, Helen rodó los ojos ¿era tan idiota o fingía? Si conocía bien al muchacho y vaya que lo hacía, él…

-No se compara con él -la voz la sobresaltó, provenía de las filas de alumnos - después de que confiara en usted…

Helen sonrió al escuchar a Harry, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, a pesar de estar molesto y ante quien consideraba un gran enemigo, no dejaba de lado la educación.

-No soy el único traidor aquí -murmuró Snape con una sonrisa torva, movió la varita y la capucha de la mujer a su lado bajó.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como dos enormes platos, por un segundo se quedó congelado mirando a la mujer que a pesar de sospechar que los había traicionado, seguía siendo su madre, de alguna forma se había convencido de que era su imaginación pero el verla ahí de pie, vistiendo de negro tan tranquila logró descolocarlo y Snape aprovechó la distracción para atacar pero Minerva McGonagall hirviendo en ira se interpuso y mientras los dos profesores se batían en un magnifico duelo, Harry seguía intentando respirar. Helen imperturbable lo miraba, ninguno levantaba la varita. Harry aunque pudiera reaccionar no lo haría, no podía atacar al niño que se removía inquieto en brazos de la mujer. Cuando Amycus intentó moverse, cayó de lado, por las grandes puertas un rayo le impactó. Lo que quedaba de la orden del fénix hacía su aparición. Y cuando Snape saltó por la ventana, Reg despertó en brazos de su madre, la mujer no podía separar la vista de Harry pero cuando el niño se removió hasta que lo dejaron en el piso, el muchacho sacó la varita y señaló a quien no podía dejar de considerar su madre.

-Nos… nos…

-Harry espera, no es…

- ¡Cállate! -gritó con furia, la varita temblaba en manos del muchacho

-No le hables así a tu madre -la voz ronca lo congeló, sin creerlo giró lentamente la cabeza.

Sirius Black se acercaba con mirada seria.

- ¡Papá! -exclamó Lyra, sin contener las lágrimas corrió y se abrazó del hombre.

-Hola amor, me debes una larga explicación -acarició la cabeza de su hija, miró a Harry significativamente antes de abrazarlo, dejó a los dos y fue hacia la mujer a la que abrazó y besó ansiosamente.

- ¡Qué haces! -gritaron Harry y Lyra al mismo tiempo, nadie más se movía

-No sean groseros -sonrió Sirius mientras se giraba - ¿no tienes algo que buscar por aquí, de casualidad? -comentó como si diera la hora, miraba a Harry

-En la torre de Ravenclaw -Helen tiró la capa a un lado, se recogió el cabello y se acercó lentamente -Alecto te está esperando, tiene el ojo de Moody así que no lleves la capa, pueden emboscarla y… -se interrumpió ante la mirada de reproche de Harry, respiró hondo y miró a Lyra -necesitaba mantenerlos a salvo, a los dos que podía proteger… desde hace mucho tiempo, juego a lo que Snape…

-Él traicionó al profesor Dumbledore…

-Harry no juzguez…

-Claro como…

El muchacho se interrumpió, la cicatriz de pronto le dolió como si se le fuera a partir la cabeza y entonces la voz de Lord Voldemort se escuchó por todo el lugar, exigiendo a Harry Potter aseguraba dejar vivir a todos, tenían tiempo… solo les daba un poco de tiempo.

-Explicaciones después -gruñó Sirius después de que Filch se llevara a los Slytherin que querían entregar a Harry, Lyra ve con Dean y obedece

-Pero quiero ayudar…

Sirius miró molesto a la niña, la presión de todo lo que había tenido que hacer le caía de golpe, pero Helen lo empujó hacia las puertas mientras ella se acuclillaba frente a la chiquilla, la tomó de los hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos, habló:

-Mi niña, mi pequeña valiente-miró a la niña detenidamente, se maldijo al dar con la mejilla herida -perdóname por favor, por favor Lyra, comprendes que era para que nada te pasara ¿verdad hija? Para protegerlos a ti y a tu hermano, tenía que actuar hija, tenían que creernos… -suspiró -tu padre te dijo que fueras fuerte antes de que desapareciera ¿recuerdas? Que no importara lo que vieras, no podías creerlo. Mi vida por favor perdóname…

-Te perdono mamá -no pudo más y se aferró a la mujer, Helen sonrió -y lamento no haberte obedecido

-Ahora debes hacerlo, necesito que me ayudes ¿de acuerdo Lyra? -la niña asintió -debes cuidar a los asustados y de tu hermano ¿sí? Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí hija y solo tú puedes hacerlo

- ¿Ayudaré con eso?

-Por supuesto ¿recuerdas donde estaba la sala de los menesteres y cómo entrar? -la niña asintió rápidamente -entonces ayuda a Dean a llevar a los niños ahí y después Aberforth, el señor que les daba comida.

Lyra volvió a asentir.

-El señor que se parece al señor Dumbledore que iba a casa

-Él, los va a ayudar a salir ¿sí?

-Sí mamá, te quiero.

Abrazó una ultima vez a su madre y tomando de la mano al niño que miraba curioso todo a su alrededor, siguió a Dean dando gritos a los más pequeños.

-Harry -Sirius jaló al muchacho que intentaba salir -vamos a hablar largo y tendido cuando esto termine ¿me entendiste? Así que no te atrevas a arriesgarte -le despeinó el cabello y con la varita en alto y llamando a gritos a Remus, salió corriendo. Harry atónito se quedó viéndolo hasta que Hermione lo jaló.

Sirius en primera fila miraba como las estatuas del colegio tomaban vida, cuando la profesora McGonagall se le acercó, la miró con ojos brillantes.

-Siempre quise ver eso -sonrió como adolescente, la profesora lo miró parecido

-Siempre quise hacer eso -comentó emocionada, Remus junto a ellos solo rodó los ojos

La sonrisa del animago se esfumó cuando señaló a unos metros de ellos, Remus miró hacia ahí y suspiró.

-Dora ¿pero y Teddy?

-Mi madre puede cuidarlo, aquí es donde debo estar -contestó la bruja seria, sonrió un segundo y besó a su esposo.

-Como toda una Black

-Lupin -Remus interrumpió el beso solo para corregir a Sirius ante la mirada incrédula de su mujer.

-Claro que no, es Black

-Lupin, es mi esposa Sirius

-Pero lleva sangre Black

-De hecho -la metamorfomaga adelantó un paso con la mano en alto -soy Tonks

Los dos magos la miraron boquiabiertos.

-Así se habla Tonks, esa es una mujer -Helen se acercó, tranquilamente pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sirius y se recargó en él

- ¡Ey!

-También te amo -se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios, beso que Sirius no pudo regresar, el escudo se había roto, la mujer apretó un poco más a Sirius, apretaba la varita contra su pierna.

El suelo temblaba con los pasos de los gigantes, los rayos multicolores de pronto iluminaban la noche. Y Sirius Black atrajó a su mujer, la aferró entre sus brazos y la besó casi violentamente.

-Helen -susurró agitado, la mujer lo miró con ojos turbados, parpadeaba rápidamente - ¿te casarías conmigo?

-En buenos momentos se pone romántico -bufó Remus, apretó la mano de Tonks y se sumergió en la pelea.

Lyra mantenía abierta la puerta del sótano de ese mugriento bar, la habían apartado y ella quería ayudar. Tras encargar a su hermanito con Michael, el niño que le gustaba, dio media vuelta y regresó por el retrato… aseguró que revisaría la sala por si alguien se había quedado rezagado, pero cuando llegó ahí, salió apresurada de la habitación, esquivando a los alumnos que se preparaban para una guerra corrió en busca de su hermano, quería una explicación sobre su abandono y de repente se enfureció con él.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la niña que corría en dirección contraria y con lo siguiente que pasó menos atención le prestaron… por fin habían irrumpido en el colegio, por cada esquina que Lyra intentaba cruzar, había un duelo, dos o tres… de pronto se encontraba con cuerpos tirados, las miradas desenfocadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -un brazo la jaló justo en el momento en que un rayo verde impactó cerca de su cabeza -Lyra tenías que ir a esconderte -era la primera vez que miraba a la esposa del tío Remus hablar molesta

-Yo… yo quería ayudar

- ¡Te llevaré de nuevo a la sala y regresarás con los demás! -ordenó Tonks, a pesar de ser un poco patosa al caminar, era realmente hábil lanzando hechizos, bloqueaba y acertaba siempre, jaló a Lyra y pudieron avanzar unos metros sin que tropesara pero estando concentrada en la niña no vio llegar el rayo que la impactó mandándola a volar contra una pared - ¡VETE! -le gritó Tonks, intentaba ponerse de pie pero otro rayo le dio de lleno.

Lyra intentó correr, pero un rayo que le atravesó el pie la hizo caer, un encapuchado se le acercó, a pesar de sentir que se le deshacía el pie intentó patearlo pero él se agachó y la obligó a ponerse de pie, para después jalarla a través de la guerra. Algunos compañeros que ella había visto por el colegio hacía solo unos meses y que le habían sonreído, cayeron por la mano de quien la jalaba.

Sirius sonreía ante la pelea, pero una parte de él suplicaba porque Harry estuviera bien… deseaba solo haberlo mandado con los más chicos a escapar pero sabía bien que no podía… el muchacho ya no era el niño que él había cuidado, ya era un hombre por mucho que él quisiera lo contrario.

-Solo cuídate -suspiró mientras aturdía a uno, lo envolvió en cadenas mágicas y buscó a alguien más -desgraciada, me debes una -mascullando se abrió paso entre el mar de gente, miraba a un pelirrojo alto pelear contra su prima, era uno de los gemelos… - ¡NO! -no pudo evitar el grito al ver el rayo verde impactar en el muchacho, Bellatrix rió de forma estridente

-Hola querido primo

Sirius no correspondió el saludo, solo lanzó el primer hechizo que llegó a su cabeza, se maldijo mentalmente, si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes, si solo hubiera… esquivó el cotnraataque de la mortífago y respondió… entonces empezó una pequeña guerra dentro de otra, de la que en ese momento estaba por definir el destino de gran parte del mundo mágico. El tiempo se detuvo para esos dos, el duelo era increíblemente hábil entre hechizos y comentarios irónicos que solo ellos podían entablar, pero tan rápido como había comenzado, terminó con la voz retumbante de Voldemort que llamaba a una retirada… más bien era un ultimátum para que Harry se entregara.

Bellatrix le sonrió antes de desaparecer, Sirius maldijo más fuerte y revisó el cuerpo del pelirrojo que tenía cerca… estaba muerto.

El encapuchado empujó a la niña a un aula vacía, la sentó en el escritorio mientras se tumbaba la capucha, se quitó la máscara y miró los ojos plateados llenos de odio.

-Deberías estar oculta -Lucius Malfoy arrancó un trozo de su capa y lo ató al pie de la niña.

Lyra no se movió y tampoco contestó, solo miraba desilusionada al tío que alguno vez había querido, cuando la voz de Voldemort sonó llamando a retirarse a sus tropas, Lucius intentó dar un beso en la mejilla de Lyra pero la niña se apartó violentamente.

-Cuidate Lyra -tras decir eso desapareció.

La niña bajó del escritorio con cuidado, eso último lo había dicho con miedo… parecía tener mucho miedo. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar eso, por el momento al menos. Salió del aula con cuidado, debía regresar con los demás niños, ahí era donde debía estar y esperaba que su padre no se enterara aunque prefería que se enterara si eso hacía que Tonks estuviera bien.

Tuvo buen cuidado en mirar cautelosa por cada esquina antes de girar ahí pero tras un par de esquinas cruzadas, se dio cuenta de que la guerra había terminado, los pasillos estaban solos.

-El gran comedor -murmuró pensativa, ahí debían estarse reuniendo, tenían que festejar que Voldemort se había ido. Intentó correr pero un agudo piquetazo le recordó que no podía y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, algunos metros arrastró el pie, el dolor se incrementaba demasiado rápido.

Casi llegaba al comedor cuando miró una sombra cruzar un pasillo, al mirarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que la conocía… conocía al dueño de esa sombra y no estaba molesta, ya no estaba enojada con su hermano, le iba a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Harry así que decidió seguirlo y el muchacho parecía ir tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la pequeña figura que lo seguía, pronto llegaron a una escalera custodiada por una estatua que Lyra no reconoció, estaba casi destruida, miró a su hermano platicar con ella y después subió los escalones corriendo. Se escondió tras los escombros cerca, impaciente miraba la escalera, su hermano tardaba demasiado tiempo y cuando decidió subir tras él, Harry bajaba con una mirada completamente diferente, estaba decidido, ella lo conocía muy bien pero había otra cosa que no supo identificar… era algo que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, su hermano había visto algo ahí por lo que en cuanto Harry se perdió de vista, ella subió corriendo, al llegar arriba se dio cuenta de que era una oficina extravagante, sonrió inconscientemente, creía haber estado ahí… miró retratos de magos que hablaban entre ellos pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el retrato de la única persona que recordaba haber visto.

-Lyra, ¿qué haces aquí?

La niña no le contestó rápido al retrato, seguía mirándolo pensativa.

-Mi hermano se miraba raro cuando salió de aquí ¿usted le dijo algo?

-No Lyra -contestó el retrato del profesor Dumbledore -será mejor que regreses con tus padres, no, no mires eso -se apresuró a decir, la niña se acercaba al escritorio donde el pensadero seguía. La niña miró al anciano y se inclinó sobre la vasija.

Sirius miraba apesadumbrado el comedor lleno de camas de hospital, algunos sonreían. Él había llegado con el cuerpo de Fred Weasley, no había soportado el mirar a la señora Weasley y también había llorado. Casi arrastrando los pies se acercó a la enfermera.

- ¿Está bien?

-Muy bien -asintió la mujer mientras se erguía, Helen de brazos cruzados y la cabeza vendada le regresó una mirada sonriente pero la borró al ver a Sirius demasiado serio.

- ¿Han visto a Dora? -Remus llegaba corriendo, sangraba por todas partes

- ¡Señor Lupin, siéntese! -exclamó alarmada la enfermera, el licántropo negó desesperado, no encontraba a su esposa por ninguna parte

- ¡Papi, papá! -Sirius se giró de un brinco con ese grito, Lyra cojeaba al intentar correr. Con el entrecejo junto por la molestia, el animago se acercó a su hija

- ¡Lyra Deneb, qué demonios haces aquí! -se arrodilló para revisarle el pie que ya había empapado en sangre el trozo de capa.

-Después me regañas papá, tienes que encontrar a Harry… miré unas cosas y… se va a entregar, va a hacer lo que dijo él, tienes que impedirlo papá por favor, ¡va al bosque lo miré salir!

- ¡Remus! -gritó Sirius, cuando el licántropo que seguía peleando con la enfermera se giró, le señaló a Lyra y corrió.

-Lyra, debías estar escondida -suspiró el mago cuando llegó junto a ella -ven -se encaminaron hacia donde Helen la esperaba muy seria

-Ya sé que debería estar escondida -dijo antes de que su madre lo repitiera, la mujer la abrazó con fuerza y después la sentó junto a ella y mientras la enfermera le curaba el pie, ella se dispuso a regañarla.

-Tío Remus, Tonks ¿está bien? -interrumpió a Helen sin importarle que pudiera enojarse más -me ayudó, me iba a llevar a ocultar cuando un rayo le dio, estábamos cerca de la clase de defensa contras las artes oscuras y me… no sé que pasó con ella, está bien ¿verdad?

La respiración de Remus se cortó de golpe, sus ojos abriéndose aterrados y sin escuchar los gritos de la enfermera, salió corriendo.

Sirius se había transformado en su forma animaga, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y en su desesperación por encontrar a Harry, por evitar que hiciera una tontería entregándose, casi había olvidado como rastrear, pero ya lo llevaba mejor, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde porque nunca se lo perdonaría, en eso pensaba cuando el olor del muchacho lo golpeó con fuerza, saltó unos arbustos y cayó despatarrado al ver la escena.

Harry dio un brinco con el ruido, casi saca la varita pero su corazón dio un vuelco antes, conocía bien ese enorme perro negro que se ponía lentamente de pie. Miraba con los ojos muy abiertos las figuras traslucidas que tenía enfrente, lo miró un segundo a él y le gruñó antes de volver la vista hacia las figuras de sus amigos.

-Hola Sirius -James Potter le sonrió, abrazaba a su esposa

-Solo son fantasmas o algo parecido -murmuró Harry

-James, Lily -asintió hacia ellos, después miró a Harry - ¡pero qué demonios estás pensando hacer! -exclamó - ¿cómo es que están aquí?

-Solo deseé mirarlos por ultima vez -Harry sonrió mirando a sus padres

- ¡Si vuelves a decir eso te dejo sin domingo! -exclamó Sirius, intentaba bromear pero estaba desesperado, James se adelantó unos pasos

-Gracias amigo -Sirius miró a su amigo, no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas

-Nunca me has dado domingo -masculló Harry para diversión de sus padres, Sirius solo lo miró de reojo.

-Lo siento James, no pude salvarlos…

-Hiciste algo que siempre te agradeceré -Lily le sonrió -salvaste lo más importante para nosotros Sirius, has hecho un gran trabajo con él

-Deja de pensar que nos traicionaste, gracias por darle un hogar a mi hijo

-Papá -Harry suspiró, Sirius automáticamente levantó la mirada -lo siento -le sonrió avergonzado, Sirius lo miraba desconcertado hasta que en un movimiento rápido Harry levantó la varita y antes de que Sirius pudiera entender de lo que iba, gritó: -_ ¡desmaius!_

_-_Va a estar muy molesto cuando despierte -sonrió James Potter, Harry no podía apartar la mirada de lo que acababa de hacer

-Ya lo creo -cerró los ojos y sonrió, prefirió girarse hacia su madre -ahora tengo un buen pretexto para hacer lo que voy a hacer… -titubeó un momento - ¿duele? Cuando… -dejó la frase inconclusa, los dos lo miraban, negaron al mismo tiempo

-Es como si te quedaras dormido -dijo su padre, después los dos se abrazaron y Lily le sonrió maternalmente.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Harry, siempre lo hemos estado

El muchacho asintió tranquilo.

- ¿Pueden quedarse conmigo? Hasta que todo termine…

-Nunca nos fuimos -contestó su padre.

Echó una ultima mirada al cuerpo tendido en la tierra, apretó la piedra que tenía en la mano y decidido la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo antes de encaminarse para enfrentar su destino.

Remus se paseaba frente a una camilla, la enfermera no lo dejaba acercarse mientras trabajaba, hacía mucho ya que había encontrado a su esposa tirada cerca de un aula. No lograba soportar la incertidumbre, apenas respiraba… cortó sus pensamientos al ver a la enfermera sacudirse el delantal, sintió su corazón detenerse al ver el rostro de la bruja y poco después echó a andar otra vez.

-Inconsciente, pero está bien… necesita descansar

-Gracias, gracias… -intentó sentarse junto a ella pero un grito le heló la sangre, la voz de voldemort de nuevo se escuchaba.

_- ¡SU SALVADOR HA MUERTO!_

No, no, Remus negaba rápidamente. Miró a Helen que se había puesto de pie, Voldemort siguió hablando y el gran comedor casi se quedó vacío, nadie podía creerlo. Él también corrió tras los demás, antes de salir del castillo escuchó el grito de Ginny, después la profesora McGonagall; tuvo que atrapar a Helen que se había desvanecido por unos segundos, jaló a Lyra de un brazo al verla correr. Alguien detenía a Ginny que intentaba hechizar al mismo Voldemort que continuaba hablando muy tranquilo y feliz, más que feliz se miraba exultante. Hagrid cargaba un cuerpo y cuando lo dejó en el piso sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima, Harry estaba muerto.

Sirius se removió incómodo, de pronto su cama estaba terriblemente incómoda, parecía que se había quedado dormido en el jardín ¿lo habría hecho de nuevo? ¿Habría vuelto Harry del concierto al que iba a ir? No, pero si él no lo había dejado ir, el niño tenía apenas seis años, no podía andar yendo a conciertos. Se sentó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del aroma a verde, a naturaleza; se estiró y gruñó al escuchar tronar todos y cada uno de sus huesos, se sentía como si tuviera once años más. Estiró los brazos y se tronó los dedos, puso la mano en el piso para levantarse, no recordaba que el piso estuviera tan sucio, cerró los dedos y entonces abrió los ojos… tenía la mano llena de tierra, miró a su alrededor y todo volvió de golpe, Harry no tenía seis años, ya quisiera que aun fuera un niño. Se puso de pie de un brinco, Harry tenía diescisiete años –se tambaleaba al caminar y no recordaba haber tomado- no, no había bebido, ni siquiera agua en las últimas horas, Harry lo había atacado; iba a matar a ese muchacho cuando, su respiración se detuvo, matar… Harry.

- ¡Maldición! -se golpeaba contra los árboles pero intentaba correr y conforme seguía, su estabilidad llegó, siguió la única vereda que había, por ahí había tenido que ir su hijo… Harry, Harry no podía estar muerto. El sol estaba muy alto ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Lo creerían muerto también a él? ¡No, cómo que muerto! Agitó la cabeza, su hijo no estaba muerto.

Pronto llegó a un claro pero no había nadie, solo un manchón negro, como si algo se hubiera quemado ahí… se acercó con pasos titubeantes.

- ¡NO! -gritó, el collar que Remus le había dado a Harry estaba en la tierra. Se dejó caer de rodillas, apretaba el collar en una mano mientras con la otra golpeó la tierra.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, en la misma posición llorando, pero se puso de pie cuando le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y solo se irguió porque no podía rendirse, nada le aseguraba que Harry hubiera muerto… aunque esa fuera su intención, sacrificarse por los demás. No, no, no podía ser así… tenía que verlo, tenía que ver el cuerpo de su hijo, darle sepultura y entonces mataría a Voldemort, lo iba a matar o moriría en el proceso… se guardó el collar de Harry y regresó, conocía perfectamente ese bosque y pronto salió de él, solo para ver a Voldemort riendo, el cuerpo de Harry tirado en la tierra y volvió a caer de rodillas, era Harry, era su hijo… por primera vez desde que su casi hermano había muerto por una traición, deseó morir él también, lo único que lo mantenía anclado a ese mundo ya no estaba… su corazón se encogía tan rápido que el mundo giró un par de veces antes de que el grito de guerra de alguien lo hiciera volver a contemplar con tristeza la escena, conoció al chico Longbottom atacar a Voldemort con una espada, ni siquiera rió de que olvidara la varita porque si él pudiera también lo habría hecho, pero el dolor y la desesperanza habían obligado a Neville a fallar, golpeó la tierra y Voldemort gritó de dolor… ¿Voldemort gritó de dolor? Era más bien agonía. Sirius puso más atención, Neville no había golpeado la tierra con la espada, no, él había decapitado a la serpiente y Voldemort estaba de rodillas… ¿pero qué pasaba?

Lentamente el animago se puso de pie, se acercó unos pasos, salió de entre los árboles cuando Harry se ponía de pie… se frotó los ojos con las dos manos, quiso gritar de alegría, su hijo estaba de pie… la serpiente era un horrcruxe y… pero entonces, no… no comprendía nada. Ni siquiera pudo parpadear, una nueva pelea empezó. Podía ver a su hijo que sonreía y Voldemort no, él parecía… casi se miraba asustado y de repente se desconcentró, miraba junto a él, Sirius se movió de tal forma que pudo ver a la señora Weasley cuando se deshacía de Bellatrix, deseó felicitar a gritos a la mujer, ahora la respetaba aún más. Una luz sorprendente lo deslumbró por un momento, cuando la luz empezó a apagarse una silueta tirada e inmóvil se vislumbraba, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Cuando todo pudo mirarse claramente, el silencio lo descolocó por un segundo hasta que alguien gritó con alegría, él se ocupó en comprobar la silueta tirada y sonrió, sonrió como nunca habría pensado hacerlo, el cuerpo tirado tenía una capa negra y estaba calvo… Voldemort no se movía, ¡Voldemort había muerto!. Contempló como todos abrazaban a Harry, a su hijo, al muchacho que lo había hechizado, el chico que lo había hecho pensar que había muerto, al que los acababa de salvar… a Harry que seguía vivo… Sirius Black se detuvo y cerró los ojos, agradeció a sus amigos, agradeció a todo lo que pudo, después empezó a contar rápidamente, respiraba hondo, cada vez más hondo hasta que no pudo, abrió la boca y gritó:

- ¡HARRY! -el bramido se escuchó por todo el terreno, los gritos de euforia y los vitores se apagaron en un segundo, un muchacho que sonreía tranquilo, borró la sonrisa y miró a su alrededor - ¡HARRY!

Y con el segundo grito, Harry miró hacia el bosque prohibido. Retrocedió unos pasos, tragó saliva y volvió a retroceder. Sirius que caminaba fue subiendo la velocidad de sus pasos y terminó corriendo completamente furioso.

- ¡Detente! -vociferó, Harry huía de él - ¡ven acá y vuelve a hechizarme!

-Tenía que hacerlo

- ¡Vuelve a hacerlo! -gruñó Sirius, intentaba atrapar a Harry con su varita pero el muchacho o se protegía o simplemnte los brincaba.

- ¡Papá es la varita de sauco, no puedes ganarme!

- ¡Me importa un sorbete de que sea esa varita, ven acá Harry!

Todos se apartaron rápidamente cuando Harry cambió de dirección y entró corriendo al castillo, Sirius tras él miró de forma asesina a los pocos que intentaron cerrarle el camino.

- ¡Papá, es una de las reliquias de la muerte, la varita invencible!

- ¡Prueba esa reliquia invencible conmigo! -rugía Sirius por los pasillos del colegio donde los dos crecieron - ¡de nuevo!

- ¡Ay papá por favor

- ¡Me hechizaste!

- ¡Tuve que hacerlo, no me ibas a dejar enfrentar mi destino!

- ¡Por qué… no vienes… -murmuraba entre hechizo -y efrentas tu destino conmigo!

- ¡Te vas a enojar! -brincó una enorme roca y giró a la izquierda

- ¡Harryyyy! -Sirius no parecía haber luchado, se miraba completamente fresco y con energías renovadas mientras recorría los pasillos - ¡ven, solo quiero abrazarte!

-Como una boa -se quejó Harry, entraron al gran comedor esquivando algunas camas lo recorrieron en un segundo.

Todos sonrieron, a pesar de las vidas que se había llevado esa guerra, tenían que sonreír y lo hicieron por varias horas después, mientras los gritos de Sirius Black recorrieron ese castillo.

**19 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

-Pues no lo entiendo -la queja del hombre provocó un suspiro en su hijo.

-Papá -suspiró Harry Potter -el niño tiene once años -negó con la cabeza y fue hacia las escaleras

- ¡Abuelo!

Sirius se giró sonriente al escuchar esa voz, miró detenidamente los ojos café y el revuelto cabello negro.

-No escucho que te quejes -masculló Harry mirando con una sonrisa como su padre abrazaba a su hijo - James ve si tu madre está lista por fin

-Sí papá

El niño corrió por las escaleras entusiasmado. Sirius se alzó de hombros y miró a su hijo.

-Es un nombre excelente… pero en serio Harry, ya no puedo castigarte -el aludido rodó los ojos, era lo mismo cada vez que había alguna reunión o simplemente, cuando su padre lo miraba -dime ¿qué fue lo que fumaste al escoger el otro?

-Te lo expliqué cuando nació…

-Hola abuelo -el segundo hijo de Harry llegó sonriente, se abrazó a su abuelo y esperó, Sirius se fingió ofendido con Harry y se giró junto con el niño, metió una mano en su túnica y sacó unas monedas que puso discretamente en el vaquero de su nieto

-Al -Harry se sujetaba el puente de la nariz -ve quien llama por favor

Sirius miró a su hijo con reproche y Harry presionó más su nariz.

- ¿Albus Severus?

- ¡Papá! -exclamó Harry, dio una patada al suelo y con los brazos al cielo salió de la estancia.

- ¡Ey Harry! -Lyra intentó saludarlo

- ¡Bah! -masculló Harry, subió las escaleras pisando fuerte

Un par de horas después, por fin aparecían en la madriguera, el patio estaba adornado pues la familia era demasiado grande. Para mortificación de Harry, Sirius encontró la forma para sentarse junto a él.

Una pequeña pelirroja de mirada castaña se acercó corriendo a Harry, lloraba apesadumbrada, sin darle tiempo a preguntar, la niña se tiró a los brazos de su padre.

-También quiero ir -sollozó

-Lily, pronto irás también

-Do… dos años -dejó de llorar y miró a su padre

-Siempre puedes sacar todas las cosas del baúl de tu hermano y meterte ahí

Harry levantó la mirada, Lyra le sonreía abiertamente.

-Claro que no harás eso Lily -besó la cabeza de su pequeña hija y suspiró -pasará pronto el tiempo, ya lo verás

-Pero James me molesta porque no voy a ir

-Dile a tu hermano -Harry se agachó y con voz de secreto le susurró a su hija al oído, la pequeña sonrió de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron y corrió hacia la casa

-Qué fue lo que… -Lyra se sentó junto a su hermano, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque su padre la interrumpió.

-Te paso el primer nombre, Albus hasta se escucha bien -los dos hermanos miraron al hombre que hablaba pensativo, Harry intentó ponerse de pie al ver llegar a su hermano menor, el rubio acababa de aparecer junto con Teddy Lupin, su ahijado lo saludó de lejos, Remus se acercaba a ellos; pero Sirius lo jaló de la túnica - ¿qué fue lo que te metiste?

-Papá…

- ¡Remus! ¿Verdad que no es normal ponerle a un hijo Severus?

El licántropo solo sonrió mientras saludaba a Harry.

-Hijo, es que no comprendo como… ¿no quieres lo suficiente a tu hijo? Yo adoro a esos niños pero es que Albus Severus…

- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! -Harry se paró casi con violencia, derribó la silla en la que estaba sentado y ni siquiera intentó arreglarla, pasó sobre ella molesto.

-Ey Harry -Reg lo saludó divertido, Harry solo gruñó incoherencias

-Harry… -intentó decir Teddy pero guardó silencio al ver la mirada de su padrino

- ¡Bah! -fue lo único que se le entendió a Harry, de fondo se escuchó la atronadora carcajada de Sirius Black - ¡BAH! -volvió a gruñir, ésta vez más fuerte.

Casi arranca la puerta de la cocina al entrar, fue directo a la estancia y se enfurruñó en un sofá. Poco después sonrió, miraba por la ventana donde los niños jugaban, Ron y Hermione se sentaron uno a cada lado de él y les dio una gran sonrisa. Su mano voló hasta la cicatriz en su frente, no le dolía, ya jamás le dolería.

- Se fue Harry -murmuró Hermione, el moreno la miró.

-Para siempre compañero -Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros

Y Harry asintió a sus amigos.

-Papá, vamos a jugar quiditch -James llegó casi sin respiración.

Harry se puso de pie y miró a su amigo, Ron le regresó la sonrisa.

Tomó la escoba que le daba su hijo y salió.

Y él que pensó que la felicidad no sería para él. Se elevó en la escoba y desde arriba contempló lo que era su vida, le gustaba, era feliz, completamente feliz.

El juego comenzó y Harry Potter olvidó que algún día existió un mago llamado Tom Riddle.

FIN...

* * *

**_Gracias... y sí, sí es un fin verdadero pero se me antojaba algo feliz n.n  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


End file.
